


Possessive | Draco Malfoy, by Yasmine Amaro.

by Juneekarl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mature Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 192,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneekarl/pseuds/Juneekarl
Summary: THIS BOOK IS WRITTEN BY YASMINE AMARO AND BELONGS TO YASMINE AMARO, AND HER ONLY.I am Yasmine's best friend, and I am the only one with permission to publish it.I am publishing this book out of her wish. She asked me to do this, and this is her decision.Yasmine emailed Wattpad before taking down her account and left me all the legal rights to Possessive.But I will not interact with this book at all. Possessive is here for you guys, and you guys only._______"...Draco?" Her voice was like a bell, pleasant but alarming- waking me up from my state of shock. My eyes fly open, and my heart beats rapidly. Her face is twisted with fear, eyes; alert and distressed. Words fall from her lips in a soft whisper. But I do not catch a single word. I keep staring at her, completely shocked by her presence- here, next to the Dark Lord and his son.Mattheo Riddle appears in chapter 30.- Draco X Reader.- Contains smut, toxicity & drama.This story contains sexual, violent, and upsetting scenes. 18+A.N; I own the characters; Mattheo Riddle, Jacob Nawaro, Odeya Sayre.I do not own any of the other characters or Harry Potter; all credit goes to J.K ROWLING.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & You, Draco Malfoy & You, Mattheo Riddle & You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Before you start reading this masterpiece, I would like to say a few words.
> 
> This book belongs to Yasmine Amaro and HER only. I am her best friend, and when she decided to leave this platform, she asked me to publish it.
> 
> With that said, I am the only one with permission to legally publish Possessive. 
> 
> Yasmine emailed Wattpad before taking her account down and left me all the legal rights to Possessive. 
> 
> Possessive is published on my Wattpad and my Inkitt; juneekarl 
> 
> Now. Many of you must be feeling confused about why I am the one publishing Possessive and not Yasmine.
> 
> I will publish her chapters exactly how she wrote them. So every A/N and every comment in the beginning / the end of her chapters is hers, meaning that she sent them to me, and I copy-paste them onto here. I will not change anything, comment, or interfere with this book at all.
> 
> This book is here for you and you guys only.
> 
> I have a message for all of you, from Yasmine herself,
> 
> Hi,
> 
> I don't even know how to start this, but I feel like I have to give all of you an explanation as to why I left.
> 
> I decided to end my career in writing, and by doing so, I deleted both of my books, along with my Wattpad account.
> 
> And the reason I have for doing so is to focus on myself. I need to prioritize my health, my mental health as much as my general one. I need time to grow as a person and to enjoy life away from social media,
> 
> A lot of you may think that I left because of the hate, but I did not. Even if the hate I've been receiving was a lot,
> 
> The love was even more. The love and support the most of you have given me have been out of this world. And I am and will always be so grateful for every single one of you.
> 
> I wanted to delete this book at chapter 30 and not continue it at all. But June stopped me and helped me move it forward, but all good things come to an end.
> 
> And this is my end.
> 
> This was my final destination, and I am more than glad that you all were on this journey with me. This is the very last message I will announce on here before I leave for good.
> 
> Thank you for choosing my book. Although it's not my best work, you guys believed in me in this book, and you enjoyed it, and that's all that will ever matter to me.
> 
> Even if I deleted this book from my account, along with my account.
> 
> I still wanted you guys to be able to read it and to enjoy it like you always have. That's why I asked my best friend, June, to publish it for me.
> 
> So with that said, June and only her have the permission to post possessive in my absence.
> 
> I'm sorry, and I hope you all can respect my decision.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> With love, Yasmine. The Author and creator of Possessive.
> 
> ______

EDIT: I accidently deleted chapter one and had to rewrite and publish it again.

Before you start reading this story I want you to understand that y/n and Draco hate each other. And in this story, you will actually feel hate towards Draco, unlike other stories where they hate each other but when you start reading the story they start to develop their love. I want you to hate him more than anything because you'll learn to love him and his flaws. So in this story, you will actually hate him but keep reading because I promise you, in the end, you'll love him.

"Typical for a fucking slut like you"

____________________________

Today was a new start of a new year at Hogwarts and seeing all the Professors again made me anxious.

Anxiety kicked in when I thought of seeing my House and all the students again.

I always manage to get in trouble because i was the most hated person in my House, for five fully years.

I got dressed for school and threw on my new Slytherin robe before fixing my hair. I've changed a lot over the summer, my body has gotten more womanly features. Looking at myself in the mirror I admired how my tight skirt complimented my curves, my hips were disproportionately wider than my waistline.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my wand. With a flick of my wand I was Disapparated to the train station where the legendary platform 9 3/4 was.

Looking around I saw no familiar faces, only first year old with their parents that came to send them off. I was the last one to attend to Hogwarts in my year.

Every first year shook their head at me and laughed at me for walking along with them. We walked toward the wall marked with 9 3/4 and walked through.

I reached the Hogwarts Express and boarded.

The Express pulled at the station near Hogwarts and I grabbed my bag and got off the train. I quickly got lost staring at the humongous school infront of me. It was beautiful and breathtaking. It felt like my second home but my real home.

I was too tired to face my whole house the first school day back so I decided to walk to my room instead of gathering in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore would announce which house the new students would be sorted in by the sorting hat.

I walked down the dungeons and mumbled the password. The common room was awfully quiet and I enjoyed the silence. I walked upstairs and walked inside my room.

I felt a huge relief when i didn't see Pansy in it, I did not have the right temper to face her right now.

I slept throughout the whole night and woke up and quickly took a shower. I stroll over to my wardrobe and chose something challenging to wear. I wanted my curves to stick out and I wasn't afraid of letting them show.

I left my room and ran downstairs, I quickly grabbed my book and headed for breakfast in the Great Hall.

I run as quickly as I can with my eyes roaming around. There were plenty of new students and I kept seeking for Hermione, Ron and Harry.

I was about to turn to the corner but fell off my feet and groaned out when my face bumped into something hard, causing my books to fall out of my hand, I quickly stood back up and took a deep breath. I felt his presence close to me, his scent giving away his identity. His breathing was fanning on my forehead and I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

Fuck. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

I tried to walk pass him to dodge his breakdown but his little followers were on each side of him, blocking my way of exiting.

Before I could take a step forward he grabbed me by my wrist and his other hand grabs my cheek in a rough hold. He tilted my head back, forced me to look straight into his deadly stare. I had my eyes closen, afraid to meet my eyes with the man infront of me. I hated him, but I always manage to get lost in his mesmerising gray eyes.

I whimper as the pain became too much to handle. I move my arms trying to pry myself off but it only causes him to tighten his grip. I took a deep breath and my eyes met his,

"What the fuck Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" I spat.

He kept his gaze on mine and I could sense a difference in his expression. He was different. He looked at me differently.

Sweat started to wonder down my forehead. My chest pounded when the man infront of me gives me no answer but continues with his stares.

"Malfoy!" I cleared my throat to bring him back to earth, i snapped my fingers that were free infront of his face and that got his attention.

His face quickly took a turn and his eyes were furrowed together as he glared at me,

"You bumped into me you filthy little mudblood!" He boomed, he tightened his grip before throwing me on the floor, making my back collide with the floor.

He stood infront of me with a harsh glare as he watches me struggling to get up. I noticed how my robe was above my knees, revealing my tight skirt, showing off my curves and my skin.

Draco kneeled down on one leg infront me of and tilts his head to the side, his face shows a devilish smirk as he looks down on me,

"Dressed like that for school? Pathetic." He chuckles before he continues, "Typical for a fucking slut like you." He laughed evilly and I look up and see a disgusting grin plastered on Crabbe and Goyle's faces.

I picked my books up and stood up, I turned around and felt tears filling my eyes up but I refused to cry. I was not giving him the satisfaction of that.

As I walk down the hallway to the Great Hall I noticed people began to crowd us and chatting about everything that hd happened. I kept walking but I stopped when I heard him call out for me,

"Y/n!" He shouted, his voice was filled with amusement, I didn't turn around I kept my back faced on him,

"You sure know how to put up a fight, how about we take it to my bedroom instead!" He yells out infront of the other students and finishes with a laughter filled with evilness.

I ignored his attempt to make me lose my temper and kept on walking to the hall.

If he think he can break me that easily, he's fucking wrong.

_______________

IMPORANT PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.

Like I said before the first 13 chapters are really bad and my grammar errors are out of this world. I didn't take this book seriously until chapter 15 so please if you find any misspellings don't be shy, make sure I know. I just wanted to warn you guys before you continue reading, it's bad but it gets SO MUCH BETTER later on. Give it a chance.

Ps. They do alot of shit in public but just in case you guys don't understand, no one sees them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have you screaming my name in pleasure"

__________________________

When I entered the Great Hall I notice eyes piercing at me while I was walking towards the Gryffindor table.

Everyone became silent and their eyes were trained on me.

"What are you all looking at?" I questioned. My eyes darted frantically around the enormous room and made their way to Hermione,

"Seriously." I hissed, "What is everyone looking at?" I questioned but by the sound of my voice, I demanded an answer.

Finally cutting the uncomfortable silence Heromine spoke up,

"Y/n, we heard about the incident with Malfoy".

"Wow, already? It happened a few minutes ago?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

"It doesn't matter, nothing he says affects me" I shook my head and took a deep breath,

"He's the one acting like a slut shagging every damn girl in this school!" i shouted out of pure anger; my fists were clenched at my sides and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Suddenly I hear loud footsteps behind me and i flinch at the sound of his dark voice,

"Is that so Y/n" his voice was deep and sounded dangerous.

I tried to turn around but I felt a hard body pressed firmly against my soft one.

I tensed at his touch but before I could even think of moving, his hand clamped over my mouth and muffled my scream.

His other hand was around my waist and my hands gripped the arm to the hand that was attached on my mouth, trying to pry it away but the person was too strong.

My heartbeat was going so fast and I felt it pounding inside my chest but I told myself to remain calm. Not in fucking public. Again.

He spoke softly against my ear again, not releasing his hand on my mouth.

"You know, I'll be able to tolerate you If you can keep your mouth shut like this." He leans in closer whispering,

"if you want i can help you with that or I can have you screaming my name in pleasure, either one is going to satisfy me" and pressed his crotch aggressively against me.

I stood there frozen.

Not knowing what to do or how to act. My eyes roamed around the room, noticing people turning their head at our way. Embarrassed, I was so fucking embarrassed.

Ignoring his presence behind me, my eyes finally met Hermione's shocked ones.

She wanted to interfere and her Gryffindor strength kicked in, I noticed her grabbing onto the wooden table, her lips were in a thin line and her breathing was getting heavier. Draco found this amusing and tightened his grip on me.

I've it clear to Hermione, Harry and Ron in the past to not get in between me and Malfoy. We've had our arguments for five years and I knew how to stick up for myself, I did not need another house to help me.

My hands clenched into fists and i think he could sense the anger radiating from my body because he quickly let go of my mouth and took a few steps back.

I immediately whirled around and there he was, Draco. Fucking. Malfoy.

He had his hands up in surrender and a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Pretty please, don't hit me," amusement and sarcasm was clear in his voice, i clench my teeth not breaking eye contact as he looks at me.

Glacing around he finally seems to notice the rest of the people inside the room, some look away as soon as he made eye contact with them, scared of what he might do.

"Malfoy! Look at me!" I spat,

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I threatened him, suffocating his eyes with a death glare.

I look at him confused as he just keeps laughing with no restrain while Crabbe and Goyle behind him wear big smirks.

He took a few steps towards me with a grin platsered on his face, he towers over me and I resent him for being so fucking tall; giving him a distinct advantage to the fight we were having.

He leans in closer and trails his tongue behind my ear,

"Oh yeah," he whispers in a low raspy voice,

" I'd like to see you try y/ln. I'm going to make your life so fucking miserable you will wish you were dead you pathetic fucking slut!" He spat, narrowing his eyes at me.

He called me it again, once-a-fucking-gain Over every thing he uses to call me me this one affects me the most and he knows it.

I looked up at him and anger flared through his grey eyes looking down on my burning y/e/c big eyes, burning with hatred.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't seem to get the words past my throat.

A harsh exhale ripped through my lungs.

The tear I felt ripped through paralyzed me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

My heart began to beat rapidly again and I feel my body heat up dangerously.

There was too much energy and anger boiling up inside me.

I wanted to scream, to yell, to shout awful things at him, to hit him but I couldn't. I froze, once again.

At this point my hands were shaking and i pushed them hard onto his chest trying to create some space and shove him away from me but he hardly budged.

I sowly rounded the corner of the hall and saw the over growing crowds of heads bobbing up, people whispering and gawking at someone behind me.

Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, entered the Great Hall and spoke up,

"Enough from both of you," she said in a stern voice,

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Y/L/N, please be kind and follow me," she demanded,

Draco took a few step back and bore his eyes into mine, staring intently into them, he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and licked his bottom lip in a a low movement,

He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face,

"This should be interesting, won't it?" He jeers,

"Move." He looks away from me and repeats himself once again,

"I. SAID. MOVE." He spat, enunciating each word slowly with his dark tone filling up the room.

His lips were barely moving as he spoke before he pushed past me; his shoulder brushed against mine as he stalked through the exit door to follow McGonagall.

Irritation flashed through me that he had commanded me to go after him but I had no choice but to follow him outside because of her orders.

I huffed sharply as I stomped after him, glaring at anyone who looked at me.

I hate my fucking life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dirty thoughts"

_____________________________

We followed Professor McGonagall to a empty classroom.

"Please be kind and take a seat," she said

In a stern voice.

I nodded and took a seat, I look up and Draco was leaning against the door,

"That goes for the both of you Mr Malfoy!" She orders in a determined voice.

"This is a waste of my time, I have other classes to attend to!" He whined and strolled across the room to take a seat.

"Now, this is going to far," her eyes darted between me and Draco and she shook her head while her eyes were sparkling between us,

"You two always manage to fight with each other and it is absolutely unacceptable! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour In my school, understood?"

She slammed her book on Draco's desk and gave him a deadly glare.

He shrugged, and looked at another direction, not bothering to face her as she speaks to him.

I sat behind him, my lips slightly ajar.

I was shocked.

I knew Malfoy was chocky but there was something different about him this time.

His behaviour screamed dominant.

He was confident and powerful.

I watched him running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and i couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction towards his dominancy.

I heard McGonagall let out a sigh and she turns to look at me,

"Miss y/ln" I heard her voice say but I ignored it, keeping my eyes on the man infront of me.

He's changed so much this summer. He's gotten awfully tall, long hair, and his jawline was sharp. 

Wow, he was gorgeous.

A guy that could make my body clench in all the right spots.

Suddenly my mind was drifting away from where we were to that devilishly handsome man sitting infront me of, doing forbidden things to my body.

Would he kiss me back if I kissed him? Would he fuck me if I begged and pleaded with him?

My breathing got heavier imagining this about him.

I watched him as his large hands gripped the quill he was holding and I thought of how it would feel if he gripped my waist like that, doing forbidden things to my body.

I notice how his blonde hair fell infront of him.

Everything about him drove me insane. I've tried to deny it for a long time but I knew I felt attraction towards Draco, even though I hated him.

I bit my lip to hide a smile as I thought of all the ways his hands could hold various parts of me, how his soft lips would feel on me. How hard he could fuck me on this desk, how loud I would be screaming his name in pleasure.

Oh. My. God.

I am not having sex fantasies about Draco Malfoy.

I shook my head, pulling myself out from the imaginary land I just floated off to.

I flinched when I heard Professors voice echoing loud in the empty classroom,

"Miss l/n!"

She waved her hands in my face,

"Is there something on your mind that you would like to tell us since you can't seem to pay any attention to what I was saying?"

I blinked, swallowing past the lump in my throat,

"No Professor McGonagall." I muttered under my breath dropping my eyes down to the desk infront of me, ashamed.

"Good!" she sneered, going back to lecturing me and Malfoy.

As soon as I lifted my eyes they went back to him, feeling butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Professor McGonagall kept going on about how me and Malfoy have to find a way to get along and she decided that our punishment will be cleaning a different classroom once a week, spending a whole hour alone, together.

"I will be casting a spell on the door so you cannot leave this classroom until the end of the time. You can fight all you want but no one will be able to hear you so I suggest you try to get along instead." She said.

"Understood?" I nodded and Malfoy just shrugged.

"You're dismissed." as soon as she said that I stood up and left the classroom, angry with myself.

While I was walking alone I the corridor, I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and I bumped into a hard source.

"Where do you think you're going, mudblood!" a masculine spoke behind me.

"Not that it's any of your business but if you must know, professor Snapes class. And also I have a name, try using your useless mouth for something!"

I tried to walked away, irritated.

Who does he think he is?

But instead i was pushed against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere."

I looked up at Draco, admiring the pale features that adorned his handsome face.

Long eyelashes perfectly framed his dazzling grey eyes.

A straight nose, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, seen together composed a beautiful visual symphony.

I had a deeper understanding of why girls swooned as he walked past them.

My eyes wandered down to his lips, full with a light pink hue.

FUCK. I was staring too long.

I abruptly averted my gaze.

"Enjoying the view now are we y/ln?"

Draco broke the silence.

I scoffed in defence "You're so fucking full of yourself, Malfoy." My cheeks seared from embarrassment at getting caught staring at him.

His mouth curled up in a provocative grin.

"I have many reasons to be full of myself" he said arrogantly. He took a step towards me, promoting me to step back to keep our distance. "I can fuck any girl I want at this school you know".

"What are you playing at Malfoy, what's the point of telling me this" I asked earnestly. His ego was getting on my nerves, and these hot and cold games were getting exhausting.

He took another step towards me, and I stepped back again. Abruptly my back met the cold, hard surface of the corridor hall.

My breath quickened, I thought I had more space behind me.

In a fluid predator-like movement, he leaned closer placing his hand either side of my head against the wall.

He had to bend down slightly to level with my eyes.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest, I could feel my pulse in my temples.

The back of my neck prickled, urging me to run, but my body didn't move.

"You're the one watching me in class y/ln, if I'm not mistaken I think you like playing with fire." Draco taunted.

He cocked his head to the side, as his eyes traced the outlines of my face before staring intently at the hollow of my neck.

His expressions inquisitive, as he drew a slow, deep breath through his lips.

I was reminded of a cat playing with a mouse before killing it's prey.

"Malfoy, I.. didn't I... wasn't" I stammered hopelessly, it appeared I had lost my ability to form full sentences.

Once again I find myself cowering under his dominance.

My chest as I breathed in heavily touched his, I wanted to let him take control over me. My eyes grew heavy. I began feeling dizzy again. My legs trembled, warning me they might give way any minute. I silently thanked the wall for supporting my weight, as I dove into his seductive grey eyes,

He paused momentarily. Then snickered unexpectedly as he released me from my prison against the wall.

The sound of his laugh agitated me out of my rapture.

"You should have seen the fucking look on your face, pathetic" Draco let out a guttural laugh at my expense.

I screwed up my face at his immaturity and grabbed aggressively onto his robe around his neck.

"What's your fucking problem Malfoy, you think this is funny? Is this a game to you?" I hissed at him.

"Damn y/n, you're feisty today. If you hadn't been so busy ogling me, you would have noticed that your class started 15 minutes ago.

I pushed his chest angrily releasing my grip on his now crumpled robe. Feeling my cheeks turn red, I'm embarrassed for missing class because of him and for allowing myself to get caught up in his petulant games. I crossed my arms.

"I would of noticed if you didn't push my buttons" I said as I cocked a brow looking sideways, unable to think of anything else to say in my defence.

"Shut up y/ln, don't pretend like you didn't love it" he winked at me, stoking the fire raging in my stomach. I let out a huge sigh. I was speechless. Angry tears threatened the corner of my eyes. I was not going to be another of Malfoys girls that he can just toss around and play with. No, I refuse to be one of them.

"Well, I don't have class so I'm out of here. See you later mudblood" Draco said as he turned on his heel and casually strolled back in the direction we came.

I stood there, my mouth open aghast. Once again he manage to successfully make me feel like an absolute idiot.

I couldn't work out my own hot and cold feelings. I hated Malfoy, one minute I'm breathless, begging for him to touch me and the next, I'm holding myself back from wringing his neck.

This constant back and forth between us can't be great for my mental health.

I will not allow myself to feel or even think of Malfoy in that way. These forbidden thoughts I was having ends now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diggory"

________________________

I walk down the hallway, with my head down, embarrassed over what just happened. I realised I was really late so I ran as fast as I could to class.

I got 10 points taken away from our house for being late.

I walked to the back of the room where I see someone sitting in my spot. I scowl and walk to take another seat next to him. I tilt my head to the side so he can see my face and give him a dark glare, signaling for him to get up.

He has the audacity to snicker at me. I give him a harder glare and I start moving my shoulders closer to him. I look up at Professor Snape and I noticed him being busy giving out detention.

I quickly grab his shirt and jerk him up with my arm. I noticed how he was surprise at my strength and his face seems to become slightly red.

I finally speak up and say through gritted teeth "Move. Hufflepuff"

"Oh my bad, didn't know this was your seat. But I have another idea, i know where you else could sit though" he says as he pats his lap.

"How dare you speak to me like that you fucking worthless piece of shit, I said move the fuck away from my seat before I make you huffelpuff"

"Are you sure? Most girls would die to get an offer like that from me, and also" he leans in closer to me and whispers "i heard it's pretty comfy" a huge smirk finds its way on his lips.

At this point i stood up from my seat, pushing my chair back with full force and raised my voice "you know what, that's i-" I couldn't finish my before his arms gripped my wrist, pulling me back down.

"Is there a problem back there" Professor Snape asked with an annoyed tone.

"No Professor, everything is fine back here" he said with a lighg smile on his face.

"Shut up, I'm only messing with you, hold on we can switch seats soon, i'll tell you when,"

30 minutes passes and he was starting to get on my nerves,

"Get up before I make you," I demanded as my eyes raked over his sculptured arms.

"Fucks sake, alright," he whispered,

Before we manage to switch seats Professor Snape informed us that class was over. I rolled my eyes and left,

As I walked out of class, through the hallway I noticed how every girl was glaring me down and looking at me with disgust.

What the actual fuck. Why does this day keep getting worse.

"Wait up!" I turned around and saw Diggory running towards me.

I ignored him and kept walking. "What do you want, hufflepuff" I said, hearing him walking behind me, back to my dorm.

"Well, I'll start off by apologiz-" I cut him off by turning around to face him. I examined him from head to toe. His dark brown hair was all over the place, but still looked normal, casual. He had a cute smirk upon his face and his green eyes were focused on mine. I didn't know who he was, except for his name and that basically every girl was drooling over him at this school, but he sure was something.

I turned back around and mumbled the password and walked inside, not looking back at him. Leaving him there on his own.

I walk back to my room and threw my stuff in a corner in my room and layed down on my bed, reflecting on today's events. Thinking about Malfoy, thinking about my sex fantasy with him. Thinking of everything that includes him.

I attended to all my classes and ignored Draco's presences as much as possible. As time passes by I decided to study and walked back to my room.

After studying for a few hours I snuggled comfortably in bed, random images of someone specific flowed through my mind. I fell promptly into a deep sleep.

Draco with a chiselled body wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants stood before me. I felt his expert hand move deliciously over my legs. I welcomed his touch as his mouth came crashing down to mine.

"....More" I bucked my hips, making him know my desires. Grabbing his soft blonde hair, I begged him for more.

I needed more.

He said nothing as he moved his hands towards the elastic of my underwear, just as I woke up.

As the dream faded away I tried desperately to hold onto the image, and the hungry caresses from Draco.

I moaned and squirmed amongst my bedsheets in disappointment, as my sleep crusted eyes fluttered open and took in the familiar scene of my bedroom.

"What were you dreaming about? Was it about Diggory" I turned over and my blurry eyes collected the outlines of the surprise guest leaning against the door holding it open.

My heart raced, filling my ears with violent thumping, eyes wide. I felt like screaming out of embarrassment. A rush of adrenaline finally broke the spell,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM MALFOY, GET THE FUCK OUT"

A deafening silence filled the room as I waited for him to leave. His mischievous smile upturned even more and his eyes sparkled at my sudden change of demeanour. Then altered into a sarcastic feigned innocence "I heard unusual noises coming from your room" he laughed, his delicious mocking and velvety voice sent shivers all over my body. He cocked his eyebrow, making me furious.

I blushed at the recent memory of steamy visions. I wanted to defend myself but was completely immobilized by my shame.

"Indulge me y/ln, who were you dreaming about? Was it Diggory? It looked like you enjoyed his company yesterday" he spat angrily, his eyes fixed on mine.

I wanted to yell at him to leave my room, but the throbbing between my legs had other ideas. I was completely gobsmacked and annoyed by my inability to resist him. I hated Draco; every occasion I ran into him made me utterly insane with annoyance at his sleazy remarks or his condescending mockery.

But right now, I wanted his hand all over me.

He took my silence for granted "so? you were fucking Diggory in your sleep? That's real classy y/ln" he laughs, no ordinary laugh. A laugh dripping with evil.

"Fuck you" I spat through gritted teeth. It was like those words pushed him over the edge.

Faster than possible, he was on top of me, holding my hands above my head, gripping my wrists aggressively. Looking up at him, his eyes searching for mine, his lips in a thin line. I gasped in surprised.

His face was only an inch away from mine. His intoxicating scent made me dizzy.

"Get off me" I murmured, barely a whisper, looking him straight in the eyes.

My body betrayed me, my hips bucked against his thigh in between my legs. I could feel the fabric of my underwear quickly becoming damp. I cursed myself for not having more control over my body. I should be scared, but instead my eyes fluttered as I breathed in his scent deeply.

"Your lips are lying, I can tell you're aroused" he said as he pressed his hips against mine, and if I wasn't mistaken I could feel his long, hard length on my thigh and it made my body quiver.

"Now tell me, what happened in this.... dream of yours, or better yet show me" he said in a low voice that made my whole body vibrate. His white-blonde hair draped over his eyes and sensually tickled my forehead.

The last of my defences attempted to put and end to this moment and prevent it from going any further.

He loosened his grip around my wrist a little and I got myself out of his arms and pushed him off of me. I stood up and quickly ran off of the bed. "Get the fuck out Malfoy"

He walked up to me, looking into his eyes. He looked at me with yearning in them.

He pushed me forcefully against the wall, knocking the air from my lungs.

Without hesitation, my hand shot out and slapped him across the face.

I watched him as he clenched his jaw, tilting his head to the side some, observing me.

When I didn't say anything, Draco wrapped his hands around my throat tightly narrowing his eyes at me.

"If you ever do that again i will fucking kill you, understood?"

His hand still wrapped around my throat, his eyes roam my face landing on my lips, staring at my parted lips, leaning his body closer on mine.

"Yes" I choked out, letting out uneven breaths.

"DRACO! IVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU" A voice boomed, filling my room and snapping us out of our trance. My eyes darted quickly to the direction of the girly irritating voice. Pansy was standing at my doorway with her hands on her hips looking at me and Draco. Her expressions was threatening.

Dracos smirk altered to that cocky expressions I grew to despise. "I was only having a little fun with this pathetic slut right here pansy" he said nonchalantly as he walked towards the door. Leaving me heavy and sweaty, my mind replaying everything that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will obey me"

____________________________

I watch him as he walks away and disappears down the hall.

After a moment of awkward silence and leaving me in shock. Pansy held a disgusted look on her face and nearly broke out in laughter, slamming my door and following Draco down the stairs to the common room.

Pain ripped through my body.

Slut. He called me a slut, again.

I was biting my tongue in a feeble attempt to stop from running down and screaming at him infront of everyone.

Rage and fury took over me in an instant, I twisted the doorknob and swung the door open,

I walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as I exhaled, fucking git; I thought to myself as I approached him.

"You little shit," I started of shouting, "Fuck you," I spat, making everyone in the common room turn their heads at us.

My reaction made Draco turn around, facing me with a clenched jaw and furious eyes,

He walked towards me, coming dangerously close, his eyes darken as he glares at me, "Watch that filthy little tongue of yours," he spat harshly,

"No one speaks to me like that and gets away,"

"I don't give a fuck, no one calls me a slut and definitely not a worthless piece of shit like you." I say through gritted teeth.

"Down" he demanded.

"What?" I say and a confused look on my face appears.

Surely he can't expect me to do this in front if everyone, in public?

"I said down. Get down on your fucking knees right now" He leaned in closer, towering over me as his breath was fanning against my face.

"No" I hissed, searching his face for any sign of goodness, only to be met with pure evil.

I felt him wrapping his hand at the back of my neck; squeezing it firmly as he leans down onto me and stares intensely into my eyes,

"You will obey me," he spat and swallows the lump in his throat,

He gave my neck another squeeze as my eyes born into his and I didn't make a sound,

"Draco, come on bro let her go. We got class" a voice said and I quickly realize it's Zabini speaking.

"Shut up Zabini, let that slut get what she deserves" pansys voice echoing in the room.

Draco let go and stepped backwards only to walk towards Pansy. He looked furious but I couldn't understand why he would be so angry. Was it because she called me a slut?

He slams pansy against the wall, his hands around her throat making her gasp for air, leaning in close to her. He made sure everyone heard "if you ever, and I mean ever call her a slut again i will fucking kill you." He let's go of pansy and she falls to the ground, gasping for air.

"Leave" he demanded " Every single one of you, leave right fucking now" his voice made everyone flinch.

Everyone started leaving the room and I was the last one to walk out "Where do you think you're going" he growled gripping onto my hand.

"You don't own me Malfoy"

"I didn't say you could leave, you still have go get down on your knees"

"Draco please i-"

"Get on your knees!" He demanded and I obeyed, kneeling infront of him.

"Unbuckle my belt" he said while looking down at me.

"Drac-"

"Go!" He yelled at me while grabbing a fist full of my hair.

I tried to unbuckle his belt but my hands were shaking. Draco let go of my hair and did it himself, he then unzipped his pants and let them fall down. I can feel my eyes widen and hear my own gasp when I saw what was infront of me. He still had his boxers on but I could tell it was big. Much bigger than i expected. Fuck.

"Look at me" he said in a demanding voice and I flinched. I don't know what it was but his demanding voice does sinful thing to my body. I could feel myself getting wet. I look up at him, unconsciously licking my full lips. His eyes followed the movement intentionally and he just stared at me with pure lust in his eyes, his lips slightly ajar as he watched me.

I look away and he demands me to look at him again. When i refuse he grabs my face and makes me look at him. His eyes grey and cold. "If you ever speak to Diggory again, I will personally kill him. We don't interfere with Huffelpuffs, understood?"

I nod, my cheeks burning as he digs his fingernails into my face.

"And if you ever speak to him again i will shove my dick inside your mouth and fuck it so hard leaving it sore so you won't be able to speak for days" and with that he let's go of my face, zips his pants and buckle his belt and storms out of the room, leaving me on my knees.

What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a virgin"

The days went by and I spent most of my time in my room or the library. I had to ignore Cedric and the only way to do that was to not be around him. I caught him staring at me in the hallways alot and I tried to look away but no matter how much I tried to ignore his glare, I could still feel it wrapping around me.

It was Monday and I had Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Meaning me, Malfoy and Cedric all together in class. God, could this day get any worse.

I got out of bed and freshened up. I strolded throught my closet hoping to find something to wear. I put on a short black skirt along with a blouse and a tie. I had my hair down curly and long and put some makeup, I put some nude lipliner on and some gloss on top of that.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my books and headed to class.

I took a seat close to the wall and sat down. I felt someone staring at me and I knew right away it was him. It was his presence, it demanded to be acknowledge after being ignored for days.

I looked up at him and caught him already staring at me with his usual smile on his lips and his amused hazel eyes.

He approached me, putting one hand on my desk and the other one on my chair trapping me in, leaning down "why have you been ignoring me" he accuses me, his voice is in a low stern.

I push him away and pull my chair back closer to the wall. "I'm not ignoring you hufflepuff" i lied, not wanting to admit anything.

"I've been trying to speak to you for days y/n so don't lie to me, talk to me what is it" he asks looking in my eyes.

"I wasn't avoiding, I was saving myself from embarrassment, I don't want to be seen hanging out with a huffel-"

"Woah what" he pulls back, interrupting me.

"Cedric please jus-" I got interrupted, seeing Malfoy entering class. He gave me a death stare, I could feel it choking me.

"Is this about Malfoy y/n?" Cedric noticed my terrified face expression. "If he's bothering you I can put him in his place. I can rearrange his face a little to get the message across" Cedric offered, as if I didn't have enough problems already.

"No Diggory, just leave it please" I was more worried for Cedric than anything else, I know how toxic Malfoy can get.

"Are you sure because he's still glaring at you"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. I- I played a prank on him and he's not happy about it, thats what he's glaring at me" I lied, not letting Cedric know that the reason he's giving me a death stare is because of him.

"You are sitting on my chair. Move. Now." He said looking at me with cold eyes. Hearing Malfoys voice halted the words on my lips. I dared another glance to see him eyeing Cedric as if he was a bug which needed to be exterminated as soon as possible.

I managed to speak up "Cut it Malfoy, I've been sitting here for 5 minutes, just find another seat."

"Do you have a fucking problem comprehending my words or are you just plain stupid. I said, you are sitting on my chair. Get the fuck up and sit somewhere else" Dracos voice rose an octave, causing everyone in class to stop what they're doing and look at us. Fuck where's Professor Snape when I need him the most.

Cedric stood straight up until he was facing Draco. Getting really close. I prayed for Cedric's safety because only by looking at Draco it looked like he would kill him, that's how angry he was.

Cedric spoke up "You look like a human, act like one, Malfoy" he spat.

They stared at each other, clenching their jaws trying to make the other surrender and I just sat there and watched them like a fool. I don't understand how they manage to stare at each other like that, if Draco stared at me like that I would literally wish for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Anything to get me away from that cold, deadly glare.

The next few seconds were surreal. One second Cedric was standing there glaring at Draco and the next he had fallen down to the ground with his nose gushing like a fountain. While Draco had his fist in the air with droplets of blood glittering on his knuckles.

"Cedric," I slapped a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming,

He was laying down on the floor with his hand covering his mouth and nose, rivulets of blood flowing down his hand.

"Now get out of here before I break something other than your nose" Draco hissed,

With a groan Cedric quickly stood up grabbing Draco by his tie and with a cold dark voice "You're fucking dead Malfoy. If you ever bother her you're fucking dead" he hissed and left our class.

I was about to stand up and follow him but one look at Draco had me swallowing hard and sitting back down.

Once he was gone, Draco switched his glare to the rest of the class "What the fuck are you all looking at. Don't you have something to do."

All at once, every single one started doing one thing or the other trying to ignore Draco. I just knew that tomorrow I would be the centre of gossip. God I hate him, why does he have to exist.

Once the attention as no longer focused on us, Draco made his way back to me. Took a chair from another seat and dragged it next to me. He sat down next to me, his hands at the back of his head. His feet crossed infront, leaning back into his chair. I look at him and see no emotions, except for one. Hatred.

Professor Snape walks in "Lets begin" he pauses and looks at Malfoy noticing the blood on his knuckles. "Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to share with us?"

Malfoy looked at him, the anger from his eyes was gone. "No Professor Snape, I was just helping y/ln with her homework, being the nice friend that I am" a smirk appearing on his face.

"I see, 10 points to Slytherin for being helpful" Snape muttered.

Draco had a evil smirk on his face, a victory smirk and I could hear how Crabbe and Goyle laughed in the background.

"Fucking peasants" I mumbled.

He turns to face me and i felt him place his hand on my thigh gripping it harshly "What was that" he leaned in whispering in my ear. I want to reply but nothing escapes my mouth.

I gave him a glare, I knew exactly what he was doing and he know what kind of effect he had on me. I gulped. I can't believe this was happening, after everything that happened he still had this affect on me. I could feel my panties getting soaking wet. I wanted him to touch me, I needed him to touch me.

His hands slowly moving upwards making me holding onto the desk, my breaths getting heavier.

Fuck. Not in class.

"Draco-"

"Isn't this what you want y/n" he whispered, making sure no one hears us.

I felt him trace his fingers over my soaked underwear and rubbed my throbbing heat. "Fuck, you're so fucking wet for me"

"Draco p-please," I said trying to keep my face straight in class.

"Please what," he slowly moved my underwear to the side and started to softly tease my clit. He has no emotion in his face. He was too good at this.

"Who do you belong to" Draco demanded an answer as his hot breath fanned against my ear increasing the blissfull pleasure I was already having.

"You," I gasped as he suddenly slid a finger inside me and i held myself from moaning. He slowly slid another one in and he started moving his fingers in and out of me, never once showing any emotions looking straight forward. How am I getting so turned on in class.

I look over at him and noticed a smirk on his face,

"Draco.. Draco stop I'm gonna"

"Not yet, you cum when I allow you to." And just before I manage to cum I get snapped into reality. I was so fucking stupid for letting Draco Malfoy do this to me. He clearly did this only to brag about it to his friends, bullying me for the rest of the year for falling for his stupid, wicked games. There was nothing good about Draco.

"Draco stop! I push his hands off me and stand up, fixing my skirt.

"Professor, may I please use the bathroom?" I ask, angry with myself.

"No need, you may all leave now," He said, narrowing his eyes at my direction,

I quickly grab my things and run out of class, away from Draco.

After a while I realized that I forgot my book back in the classroom for my next lesson.

I run back to class and saw draco leaning against the wall holding my book. He lifts his head, looking over his shoulder as I approached. "Looking for this?"

"Keep it Malfoy" I spat and turned around walking away from him.

"Why the fuck are you walking away from me?" He spat as his voice echoed through the empty hallway.

I fasten my pace as I heard his footsteps catching up with me.

"Wait," he shouted but I ignored him and i felt him forcefully pulling me back.

Dracos hands; firmly grip on my wrist, spinning me around. "I said don't walk away from me" he said through gritted teeth. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use. He was staring me up and down and I catch him clenching his jaw.

"What is it?!" I yelled; trying to pry myself off.

"You like it don't you" he spat "other guys looking at you, giving you attention. That's why you're wearing a short skirt"

I felt my anger heating up, "fuck you" I hissed and gave him a push which almost made him stumble back,

Was this jealousy from his side?

I turn to walk away but he grips my hand one more time, spinning me around, slamming me up against the wall. "You sure that's what you want" he growled. Making me shiver. "No one speaks to me like that" I could feel his hot breath fanning against my ear,

"I wanna fuck you so hard against the wall, punishing you for speaking to me like that" his breathing getting heavier.

"Just tell me you want me" he murmurs against my skin.

I look at him and he looks back at me, there was so much tension between us. We hated each other but here he is asking me for permission to touch me. Fuck what have i gotten myself into because I couldn't reject him. I wanted him and I made sure he knew that.

I look around the hallway and notice it being empty, my eyes roamed around the walls and there were no pictures hanging up. It was just us two. Alone in the empty hallway.

I took the opportunity and whispered

"I want you," slowly in a low tone,

With a quick move he pushes me against the wall, "you'll be the death of me" he breathlessly whispered and attacked my lips, kissing me aggressivly as i gasp, still melting from his aggressive kisses.

I pull him closer to me running my hands through his hair, not wanting him to stop.

He leans down onto me; pressing his body against mine and slipping his thigh in between mine.

I feel his tongue slipping into my mouth and a small moan escapes my lips.

His body is pressed hard against me, pushing and moving against mine - i can feel the hardness of his cock through his suit as he rubs against my thigh.

His hands were on my shirt, tugging open the buttons, finally reaching the last one, pulling my shirt open.

His lips were moving onto my neck, trailing kisses down my jawline onto my neck, my fingers urgently unbuttons his shirt as his hands slide over my breasts, caressing them though my bra.

"Draco," it came out as a soft moan,

I felt his hands pushing my skirt up to my waist, one hand sliding back up to my breasts, and his other one running up my inner thighs, his hand made it to my underwear and he slid his hand around in circles as he felt my wetness through my underwear. He felt my underwear soaking as he was stroking me rhythmically,

"Fuck, so wet for me already,"

I felt his fingertips slide between my underwear, moving them aside and a moan escaped my lips,

"Draco," I whisper, staring into his eyes,

"Draco what if someone sees us," I whisper, wanting more of the pleasure, I notice a smirk appear on his face; one that was screaming "I don't give a fuck,"

He looked back at me intensely as he slowly dips two fingers into my warm wetness.

He groaned, loving how wet i was for him.

"Say it" he demanded, his fingers moving in and out of me slowly.

"Drac-"

"Say. It." his hands quickly removed them self out of me and were on my throat. I could feel his cold silver ring against my soft skin.

"Draco please," I whined and bit my lip, trying not to moan, "Please, fuck me," I whispered as a moan escaped my lips.

I could tell he couldn't take this any longer. He unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his boxers down. Suddenly I felt the head of his cock sliding against my pussy, skidding briefly against my clit. I heard him let out a groan and before he could thrust his dick inside me I had to let him know I was a virgin.

"Draco..." I whispered looking at him.

"What" all I could see was lust in his eyes.

"I'm... I'm a virgin"

He let me down and I feel my feet on the ground instead of around his waist.

His mood quickly changes and he snaps at me pushing me back against the wall, only this time it wasnt filled with lust but anger "Not a fucking word about this to anyone, do you fucking understand!"

"Draco what the fuc-"

"Don't fucking call me by my name, it's Malfoy to you" he says as he's grabbing the back of my neck. "Not a fucking word y/ln" He spat while zipping his suit pants back on.

Tears swarmed my eyes falling down my cheeks as I looked at him with pain filled eyes, I felt a dagger in my heart, it hurt so bad "how could you do this to me, what have i ever done to you".

He let's go of me, showing no emotions and storms off.

I fall down slowly on the floor. Crying my heart out, I felt a sting in my heart and it hurt me so bad. How could I be so stupid?

I got up from the floor, wiped my tears which continued to fall down and promised myself to never, ever let Malfoy affect me again.

I pulled my skirt back down and made myself look somewhat decent.

I decided to not listen to him, I was going to give back at him for hurting me. I wasn't going to listen to him, ignoring Cedric anymore.

No, he can fuck off. Ill do whatever the fuck I want to.

_____________________________________________

ALRIGHT IM SORRY ABOUT THE HALLWAY THING, IT WAS EMPTY BY THE WAY. I NEED TO GET HELP BECAUSE I LOVE THE FEELING OF DOING FORBIDDEN THINGS IN FORBIDDEN PLACES SO IM SORRY YALL. KEEP READING BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS DO GET BETTER AND MORE DETAILED.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't own me, Malfoy"

I made my way to the common room and decided to sit down to study since my room didn't have a desk.

I heard Pansys annoying fucking voice gossiping about Draco, talking about how hot he was.

A few minutes later Draco walks in and catches my eyes, I look down at my books and he walks towards Pansy.

"Bathroom Parkinson, now" he demanded. I stopped breathing, feeling pain in my chest. By the look on her face, she knew what he wanted.

"Oh hi Draco, didn't see you there" Pansy stood up practically shoving her body at Draco. She pokes out her chest in an attempt to make her boobs look bigger. She then twirls her finger in between her brown hair.

"Go" he said, clenching his jaw clearly annoyed with her.

"Mmmh Malfoy, so demanding" she bites her lips while running her nails down his chest.

He grabs her wrists aggressivly and pushes her away "Move Parkinson".

I watched Dracos fury eyes land on me, narrowing his eyebrows at me and his mocking furious expressions turns into a smirk.

I felt anger, pain and hatred as he left me there following Pansy to the bathroom.

I continued reading my book but my mind was somewhere else. I kept looking at the door to the bathroom hoping that Draco would come out anytime soon, telling me nothing happened.

I was so wrong. When he opened the bathroom door I could catch a glimpse of Pansy down on her knees, her hair being a mess. He narrowed his eyes at me, while zipping his pants up and what really fired me up was that he showed no emotions. No guilt of doing things with me earlier and doing this with pansy now.

I looked away, narrowed my eyes, tightening my hands into a fist.

I grabbed my books and started walking towards the door and before I could open the door he grabbed me by my wrist, causing my books to fall out of my arms. His grip tightened and he pulled me back. My eyes wide as I stared at him, not having the strength to tell him to let me go.

"Where are you going" he spat.

"None of your fucking business" I said pushing him away.

"Tell me right fucking now"

"Well, if you must know, im going to see Cedric" I said giving him a fake smile.

"What did I fucking tell you" he said through gritted teeth, his face inches away from mine and he narrows his angry eyes at me. His pupils taking over his grey eyes. Gripping my wrist aggressivly, digging his nails into me.

"You don't own me Malfoy! Let go of my fucking hand" i spat. I struggled against him and managed to push him away.

I ran out of the room, tears starting to fill my eyes up but I refused to cry over him again. I make my way to the library and noticed Hermione sitting down.

"Hey" I gave her a soft smile.

"Oh hi y/n! How are you?"

"I'm fine, could've been better though"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hermione was always so nice to me even tho we were in different houses, not that it mattered but alot of people were judgemental towards Slytherins.

"I'd rather not" giving her a smile. We talked for hours about everything, about school, boys, classes and it was so good to have someone by my side just chatting with.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" I paused for a minute. "Do you have Cedric's number?" (If you've read the A.N you already know I'll include cellphones 3 times in total in this story)

"Diggory?..."

"Uh, yeah.." I mumbled.

"No but I can ask Ron for it, just give me a second."

Hermione smiled down to her phone, sending Ron a text asking for Cedric's number. "Alright here it is" looking at me giving me a smirk.

"Thank you so much Hermione. Well I should probably be on my way back to my dorm. Ill see you tomorrow" waving at her as I leave the library.

I pick up my phone and decide to send him a text.

TEXT MESSAGES

Y/n "Hey Hufflepuff,"

Cedric: "Who's this?"

Y/n: "Take a guess hufflepuff,"

Cedric: "Y/n?"

Y/n: "Correct,"

Cedric: "I'm a fast learner,"

Y/n: " Oh really?"

Cedric: "Are you stalking me, how'd you get my number? Never would've thought I would have a Slytherin obsessing over me,"

Y/n: " oh fuck me Cedric, you wish"

Cedric: "indeed I do;)"

Y/n: "Shut it, Diggory,"

Cedric: "can you make me"

Y/n: "ok you're annoying, bye"

Cedric: "wait"

Y/n: "What bitch"

Cedric: " so was that a yes because u never said no"

Y/n: "Now I'm definitely leaving"

Cedric: "Stop don't leave me, I'm messing with you. Where are you right now?"

Y/n: "wouldn't you like to know"

Cedric: "Shut up and answer me"

Y/n: "damn hufflepuff, didn't think you could be demanding"

Cedric: "i can and I am, especially in bed"

Y/n: "shut up asshole, I'm outside the library"

Cedric: "stay there, I'm on my way"

Y/n: "Not me running away bc you're coming"

Cedric: "if u run away I might have to punish you"

Y/n: "calm down hufflepuff, I'm waiting for you hurry up"

Seen.


	8. Chapter 8

"This will be interesting"

"Hey Slytherin!" I smiled when I heard his voice echoing in the empty hallway, just us two out on this forbidden hour.

"What was that? Thought I heard something?" Teasing him knowing he was looking at me.

My eyes were fixed on the floor and a tall figure approached infront of me. His large figure towers over me and i look up at him, I got a better view of him, he was tall, handsome, confident and funny.

Beautiful hazel eyes and a body which was drool worthy.

His nose was healed from Draco's punch, not a single flaw on his face.

Girls were literally drooling over him everytime he walked by them in the hallways, trying to get with him every chance they could get.

I knew Cedric had a rumour for being a typical "fuckboy".

Him and Malfoy were known for pulling the most girls at Hogwarts.

The only difference between them was that Cedric actually spoke to the girls the day after but Malfoy ignored them, made them feel worthless and shameful.

He smiled at me with his perfect pearly white teeth "Are you done checking me out" he playfully asked with a smirk on his face, raising a mocking brow, and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"I was not checking you out, Diggory,"

Cedric laughed and dragged me down the hall.

We spoke for hours, about everything and nothing. I actually enjoyed his company but I still tried to hold my guard up, no matter how hard it was.

We came across Filch's door and saw the doorknob moving. I started panicking and Cedric pulled me back inside the closet outside of Filch's door and quickly closed it.

It was a tiny closet, barely enough room for the both of us. My back was facing his front, i could feel his warm breath on my neck, surrendering me with his presence and towering height. I feel his body coming closer to mine, his front now touching my entire back. The heat coming off of his body making me relax in his vibe. Not a single sound except for our heavy breathings.

I feel his hot breath on the back my neck. His arm snaked their way around my waist making my back hit a hard chest. His other hand slid down my hip where it rested on my curve and I felt him pressed up against my back, "Cedric" I try holding in a moan, "Do you want me to stop" he stops and I shake my head "No".

His lips move back onto my neck, peckering the soft skin that played there. His lips move slowly and flawlessly, kissing the crook of my neck. I lean my head to the side giving him more acess.

His body moves closer to mine and I can feel his bulge in his pants against me, one of his hands roaming around my waist the other one moving up to my hair, moving it to one side.

His lips get hungrier, kissing and sucking on my skin, making me bit my lip. I feel a smile form on his lips against my jawline as a throated moan escapes my mouth "Cedric"

With a quick move he pushed himself against me and my body was slammed against the door, his hand was now at the back of my neck and the other one inside my thigh squeezing it tightly, making me let out a moan.

"What, can't handle the hufflepuff anymore?" He whispers against my ear, his fingers making its way upwards.

The power in his voice sent shivers all over my body, as well as deep tingling on between my thighs.

I shook my head, getting snapped back to reality. I knew I had to stop him, knowing he's probably done this so many times before, I had to stop myself from becoming one of those girls. I twisted the doorknob and pushed him off of me.

"Cedric I'm, I'm sorry but I can't"

He looked at me, eyes filled with lust and he started walking towards me.

"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes to have you. I'll wait for you" he whispers and I wrap my hands around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He walks me back to my dorm and leaves. Before he disappears he turns around and winks at me "see you tomorrow".

Draco's POV

It's been a few hours since she left but it feels like fucking days.

How could she have such an impact on me.

All i knew was that she wasn't good for me, she was messing with my head, making me feel attachment towards her, making me fucking crave her.

I could have any girl I wanted on their knees begging me to fuck them, but no. My mind has a mind of it's own, it craved for her.

I was sitting on the couch in the common room, looking down at the fireplace and my eyes found its way back look at the bitch I fucked last night, just a few hours after I let Pansy suck me off.

After having pansy giving me head I watched y/n stand up and wanting to leave the room, i couldn't let her go without touching her.

When my fingers met her wrist it was like I couldn't get enough, I wanted more.

I fucking needed more and I needed it now so I had to get rid of my bulge one way or another and found a pathetic slut to help me with that.

I threw a pillow at the girl laying down and watched her squeezing her eyes slowly waking up.

"Get the fuck up and leave" I demanded.

"But um.. I tho-"

I interrupted her raising my voice "Are your deaf, I said leave".

She quickly gathered her clothes from the floor i looked down at her with disgust "Fucking slut" I mumbled, she looked at me with a shocked face, almost crying over my comment. She lost her virginity to me but I didn't give a fuck, I've been the first of lots of girls so why the fuck would this one matter. She quickly left the room, running upstairs to her room, slamming her door, probably crying over losing her virginity to me now but it won't take long before she goes gossiping about it to her friends, trying to get with me again.

I move my head to the side and heard voices outside the common room and just by the sound of her laugh, I knew it was her.

I let out a chuckle and had a devilish smirk on my face knowing what she will be facing after disobeying me.

She fucked up real bad, I stood up and made my way towards the door.

This will be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

"Open your mouth and suck my fucking dick"

I watched Cedric leave and i turned back to the door.

I said the password and heard the sound of fast footsteps and the smell of his cologne.

The door swung open and my eyes landed on him.

His tall sexy figure outlined by shadows from the darkness surrounding us, his hair disheveled in the sexiest way, his shirt hugging his abs and pecs nicely and his grey sweatpants.... Fuck. Let's just say I looked there first.

My eyes quickly averted when they met his dark alluring ones.

Before I could even bat an eyelash, I felt his hard rough grip on the collar of my blouse and he yanked me inside, slamming the door behind me, pushing me roughly against it.

"Ok, Malf-".

"Did I say you could fucking speak" he rudely interrupted me.

I kept quiet, unsure of what to say and he pushed my back against the door before placing his hands on the back of my neck, gripping it roughly, he tilts my head back to make me look up at him.

"What did i tell you about disobeying me?" A evil smirk appeard on his face.

I look at him, his eyes burn in like fire that would burn me anytime soon, his face showing anger as he narrowed his eyes, pulled his lips into a thin line and furrowed his eyebrows, I keep quiet and suddenly a weak whimper escapes my lips when he slams his hands on the door behind me and leans in closer to my face

"you're really going to regret fucking with me lately" eyes narrowing down at me, he growls darkly.

I scowled at him, an attitude rising within me "and why is that, what the fuck are you going to do" I screamed.

"The only time i want to hear you screaming is when youre screaminv my name if you ever fucking scream something else at me youll regret it"

And then it all happened in a whisk of motion.

Imagine liking someone despite the fact they're possessive over you and despite the fact that they think they're always right and you have to listen to them otherwise they get mad. Would you be able to resist them?

I stood there frozen and stunned over his respond. His body was so close to mine, my breast were on his chest, his eyes never leaving mine.

I licked my lips nervously, his breath was fanning on my face and the tension between us was unreal.

He looked deeply into my eyes and rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek, trying to control himself,

We were practically breathing the same air, our lips brushing against each other, the next few seconds were unreal, he smashed his lips against mine in a one fluid motion and I welcomed him by kissing him back,

As soon as I thought of everything that had happened between us, J struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He kept on kissing me, roughly. Showing me how dominant he can be.

I couldn't ignore the fact that his body felt so good against mine and how I craved for his lips, but even then I knew I couldn't just give in and let him play with me like he did the last time.

His kiss held aggression and anger, anger over me being with someone else.

"Don't stop," was the only sound that came from my mouth but I still continued to struggle to get out of his grip. For fuck sakes, I'm fucking bipolar.

I pushed on his chest trying to resist the urge to continue kissing him back, but it was no use. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head on the door and looked intensely into my eyes.

"You're never going to get away from me no matter how hard you try, I want you and I will have you no matter what and trust me if anyone gets in my way, they will regret it," he said, as my chest rose up and down rapidly.

His words repeatedly played in my mind and I remembered what he did to me the last time. I'm not some fucking toy he can use and toss around with.

"I will never be yours" I spat out with anger laced In my voice.

"You say that, but your body tells me a different story. Just tell me I have an effect on you" he responded.

"I dont want you, i hate you" was all I could say and he smirked leaning in closer to me

"Didn't look like that the last time I almost fucked you."

The last time. The last time he made me fucking cry, leaving me to cry after he stormed out on me. He pulled the last straw. I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Kiss me" i whisper and in seconds his mouth is on mine moving roughly. "I want you Draco... I want you now" i whisper.

"Fuck... y/n" he slammed his lips against mine and kissed me aggressivly and I knew what he wanted. My hand slid in between our bodies, down to his length, teasing him by brushing my hand against it, I fell down to my knees, still keeping my eyes locked with his; I felt his throbbing length underneath the fabric, just waiting to be taken.

When i peered up at him, I gave him a seductive smile. I heard his heavy breathing as I pulled down his sweatpants down to his knees.

Draco quickly grabbed a hand full of hair and moaned " Fuck y/n... do it"

I looked up at him again with a smirk on my face, raising one of my eyebrows and opened my mouth, I watched him bite his lowerlip as he was preparing himself for me.

"Open your mouth" he demanded and I kept looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"Open your fucking mouth and suck my fucking dick right now before I make you" he grabbed me by my neck and pulled me upwards.

"No" i hissed, giving him a evil smile, I stood up and moved away from him.

"That's how you wanna play it?" He spoke up. His tone changed, it as deep and cold.

"Let the games begin" I said while walking towards my room, I looked back at Draco narrowing his eyes at me. He was fucking furious and if felt so good to get back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good girl"

(Last time I'll ever use pictures, I'm so sorry)

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. I sigh while I sit up on my bed.

I kept thinking about him, about how close I was to give in.

"Forget it, I should change" I tell myself while I walk to my closet. I pull out night shorts and a oversized shirt.

I put it on and walk back to bed.

I lay on my bed and decided to use my phone to scroll through social media to find something new, interesting to look at. Anything to stop me from thinking about him.

I scroll through Instagram and I see a picture of Cedric.

He looks so good, he was wearing his quidditch shirt.

He looks so good, he was wearing his quidditch shirt

I smiled to myself when I looked at him.

I thought about everything we talked about and everything we did together.

I kept scrolling down and then I saw HIM.

Tears started to fill up my eyes and my pillow started to get wet because of my weeping as the image of him and pansy replayed infront of my eyes 

Tears started to fill up my eyes and my pillow started to get wet because of my weeping as the image of him and pansy replayed infront of my eyes. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, overlapping the dry ones. Alot of questions invaded my head and they kept asking why he would do that to me.

Soon enough my eyes became heavy since I was really tired and I slowly drifted away to sleep.

____________

The next day

Perks of having a whole house hate you? You get to sleep in your own room since no one wants to share it with you.

I was thankful for not having Pansy sleeping in our room.

I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and skirt. I wanted to wear my skirt so short that it would be inappropriate for me to wear and I would get told off for wearing it.

Anything to piss Draco off.

I brush my hair up to a ponytail, put some makeup on and pulled my robe over me.

I make my way down to the Great Hall and as I entered i noticed people, mostly guys, staring at me and girls glaring me down.

I made my way down to the Slytherin table.

My eyes were instantly drawn to him. His eyes met mine, lust and anger brimming within them.

I sat down a few seats next to him but the seats in between us it were empty so I could still see him at the corner of my eye.

As I started eating, a girl sat down next to Draco.

I knew who she was, her room were only a few doors away from mine.

She was pretty and innocent but what I was about to hear shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Um...." she started off by saying, playing with her fingers on her lap.

"HI Draco..." he didn't even bother looking at her, taking another bite of his apple. Acting as if she wasn't sitting right next to him.

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed your company last night and... and I would like to do it again." She looked at him with innocent eyes and I heard Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise burst into laughter

"Told you he would have her wrapped around his finger after spending a night fucking her" blaise said.

Wait, what?

Anger welled up in my chest like a tide. I wanted to punch him in the face, smack him down for trying to pull that shit with me last night after he fucked her.

I couldn't control my rage.

My heartbeat quickened as I slammed my fist hard on the table, glaring at him. Everyone, except for Draco flinched back in shock.

Draco noticed my sudden reaction and enjoyed it.

"What's your name" he asked as his eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her back and she flipped her brown hair to the side tilting her head down, blushing. "It's Mia.. I told you it last night I thought you would've remembered after...."

"I asked you for your name and nothing else" his deep dark voice spoke

I used all my strength in me to keep myself from screaming at him. "I hate you" I said, the words falling off mg tongue in disgust.

Drack smirked cocky as his eyes gleam at me "What was that y/ln?"

"Nothing" I hissed.

"Good girl" he whispers as he was watching me steadily though- a-sweet-as-molasses smirk slapped right across his face. I could smell the mischievousness on him from across the room.

My eyes met the girl and she had a sick disgusting smirk plastered on her face that screams stay the fuck away from him.

"Look the fuck away from me right now before I make you" I demanded her.

She let out a huff and looked back at Draco that had the biggest devilishly smile on his face, enjoying this. "Um so Draco, can I see you later?" She smiled.

"When I am in need of you I'll find you, other than that don't bother me. Now leave" he demanded and she quickly left, storming off obeying him.

I look straight forward and noticed a hufflepuff entering the room, making his way to his table. I unhook my robe and my shirt was wrapped tightly around my breasts showing off the curves of my upper torso. I flatter down my black tight skirt, that was short enough but not too short. I decided to put on my black lace underwear, knowing they might show themselves a little bit.

I knew I looked good and I wanted to tease him a bit. I walk past Draco and he grabs my wrists and pulls himself up.

He eyes me warily when I pulled my robe off, revealing my short skirt.

His eyes were fixed a little above the middle of my thighs.

"Don't you think that short skirt is a little bit too fucking short" he said with a dark voice and I quickly understood that this wasn't a question, his hand was starting to hurt around my wrist.

I slowly went in closer to him, "Don't you like it daddy" I whisper as I devilishly look him in the eye.

"y/n... stop" he said in a low raspy voice, I saw him gulping, clearing his throat.

"Well, i hope Cedric likes it, I wore it for him" I said innocently and before I knew it I was pushed roughly against the wall behind me and saw people looking at us in shock.

"If you don't stop now I might take you on this table infront of everybody"

I blush at his words and look down. I hear him chuckle and he puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up aggressivly making me look him in the eye.

"Don't fucking play with me y/ln"

"Get your fucking hands off of her" Cedric says venomously as he pushes Draco away.

The crowd went silent and everyone was looking at us. Draco grabbed Cedric by his shirt pulling him in close eyeing him down "Do you want me to fix your nose for you again hufflepuff" he spat.

Before anything happened I pushed them both away and yelled at them "FUCKING STOP IT. PLEASE CEDRIC LETS GO" i screamed and I dragged Cedric away.

Before I left the Great Hall Malfoy yelled at me and i turned around and saw him narrowing his eyes at me throwing something for me to catch "put your fucking robe on right now." He said with a demanding aggressivly voice.

"Oh piss off Malfoy" I spat while dragging Cedric away.

Maybe I should've listened to him.

I don't look forward to going back to my dorm later.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bingo"

Draco's POV:

I made my way to class and took a seat. My hand went down to my pants trying to fix my bulge that hasn't gone away yet after seeing her in that short skirt.

I couldn't stop thinking about her soft voice, fuck i could only imagine how she would sound moaning my name. I needed to get her off my mind.

I scan all of the girls in class, deciding who to fuck next. I was getting sick of Pansy and almost every girl in my house.

I needed someone new.

I know how to control girls, know how they wanted to be played with. I know what they want and how they want it.

And most of all I know how to get in their pants, how to fuck them, how to make them feel good. They loved my dominancy.

I felt a presence close to me and i saw this girl sitting next to me.

I gave her little hints, eyes traveling up and down her body meaning I'm interested. Making her blush a little bit, I let out a chuckle as I notice that, fucking pathetic. This was way too easy.

I bit my lip, signalling her that she had my attention. The simple thing that makes girls squirm in their right spot.

And lastly, I winked at her. Small but important.

Showing her I want her, knowing what I want.

Her lips curve inwards, as a blush rises on her cheeks. Her hands started playing with the fabric or her clothes. Nervously. That's how I know, I won.

This was too easy for me.

I needed a challenge. I could get any girl I wanted and I needed someone to fight for, someone who didn't give themselves up to me that easily. Someone pure.

I scan the classroom, looking for someone new, a real challange and my eyes immediadly made their way to her.

I saw y/n entering into the classroom, my eyes ranking her up and down. A satisfied smirk plays on my lips, as I look at her I see Diggory right behind her, hugging her tightly waving good bye.

It took me everything in my power to not walk up to him and strangle him to death for touching her.

I noticed y/n scowl at me, letting out a huff, narrowing her eyes at me with a disgusted look on her face.

A smirk appeard on my face as i licked my lowerlip biting it softly, this is what I needed. A challenge.

Bingo.

_________________________________________

"Do you want to take a fucking picture Malfoy or are you done staring" I spat, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

I noticed a girl sitting next to him, blushing, he probably pulled his pathetic weak game on her. My eyes were burning with flaming anger.

"This is my girlfriend y/n, be a good girl and welcome her nicely" he answered me with devilish smirk on his face, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

She was looking down on her desk and I noticed a smile on her face, her cheeks turning red.

Bloody hell, I wanted to bash her fucking head against the desk wiping that dumb smile off of her.

Fucking gullible little bitch.

I needed to calm down. Anger is what he wants. I saw the smirk on his face when he introduced her, he wanted to provoke me.

I tried to keep smiling even though it was difficult, I couldnt let his actions get to me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it.

I noticed Draco letting her go, leaning back in his chair to get a good look at me, waiting for my next move.

Knowing Malfoy's games, he wanted me angry, it satisfied him knowing he had that affect on me but I held back.

"Hi" I mumbled, trying to keep a straight face as i greeted her. Draco's smirked quickly turned into a angry frown. This wasn't what he expected and I know this was only the beginning, he was going to do everything in his power to make me lose it.

I took a seat as class started. I noticed how Draco leans in and places his hands on her thigh. His hands crept across and he began sliding them up and down her thighs.

I was holding my emotions in. As much as I wanted to smash his face and strangle him until he's out of breath, I couldn't.

I stopped myself. I wasn't going to let him win this, he has another thing coming.

Class was finally over and I grabbed my things, i rolled my eyes and walked past him bumping his shoulder.

"Watch it y/ln!" He shouted.

"Fuck you" I yelled back sticking up my middle finger, walking away.

After school ended I packed my things and made my way back to my dorm.

"Y/N" a familiar voice echoed in the hallway. I turned around to see Cedric. He was sweating and probably just finished his quidditch practice. He looked so hot as he stalked towards me. He grabbed my wrist, turned and dragged me behind him.

"Cedric what are you doing!"

"Shut up and follow me" he demanded

"I though Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm in my voice, him being demanding was too funny.

With a quick move he pushes me against the wall, his face merely inches away from mine. I gasped as he pushed himself even closer, eliminating the space between us.

"careful y/n, you don't know what I'm capable of" he whispers with a husky voice, causing me to shiver.

"GOOD MERLIN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" I heard a loud voice and quickly pushed Cedric off of me.

"Professor McGonagall, what a surprise. It's so lovely to see you here on a rainy day" Cedric smiled at her and I glared at him. Bloody hell I'm already punished with detention with Malfoy and now I'm getting caught with Cedric in the hallways.

"Professor McGonagall" I smile at her "Cedric was just getting something out of my hair" I said innocently, pulling the worst lie of the year.

I heard Cedric chuckle and I quickly looked over at him giving him a death glare.

"Mmmh... I'm just he was JUST helping you with that and nothing else" she answers, raising her voice when she mentions "just".

"Alright, I want both of you back to your houses immediately before you get another detention and not with Mr. Malfoy Miss. Y/ln, this this time with Mr. Diggory" she said glaring at the both of us as she turns on her heel and walks away.

Cedric looks at me, he had his jaw clenched and he was glaring at me. His eyes turned dark and he was clenching his fists into tight balls.

I look at him with questioning eyes before I open my mouth to speak "okay huffelpuff this was all your fault, i believe I should be ma-"

"Malfoy?" He questions me. "Detention with Malfoy?" He looked at me, anger filling up his eyes.

"What? Is that why you're mad? It's not it was something I decided"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Now I was getting angry.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem Diggory? I spat, why would he even think that just because I had fucking detention with Malfoy.

"I see the way he looks at you. He wants you y/n. He sees you as a fucking game because he can't have you and that drives him crazy. He's going to hurt you, don't fall for his games" he was getting closer, trying to pull me close to him.

I pushed him away " Oh you're absolutely one to talk Diggory! You're seen with a new girl everyday so don't even fucking start bashing on Malfoy! I spat.

"Why are you protecting him, are you starting to like him? Don't. Stay away from him y/n. I know guys like him just trust me" he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Go fuck yourself. You know guys like him because YOU ARE LIKE HIM!" I yelled every single word as I walked away, feeling him gripping my wrist

"don't walk away from me y/n, im trying to protect you" he pulled me close to him and all I wanted was a taste of his lips. He drove me crazy. I knew he only wanted to protect me but the fact that he spoke about Draco drew me to the edge. I don't know what it was but I didn't want him speaking about him like that.

His eyes were glued to mine, i leaned in closer and gave him a deadly stare "I don't need you nor do I need Malfoy" I turned around and walked away, knowing he was watching me.

I stumbled into the Slytherin common room after muttering the password to the portrait.

I walked upstairs to my room and what I saw made me regret everything I said to Cedric.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kiss me"

I growled and pushed myself upstairs, just wanting to get some rest before I had to study later and before I have to face Cedric tomorrow. I mumble to myself "so fucking pathetic".

I made my way upstairs and walked towards my door. Once I reached it I saw Draco standing right infront of my door with a girl, the girl from class earlier, pushed against my door.

The noises she made made me sick to fucking guts as they roughly made out against my door.

"You know Malfoy, you can always use your fucking bed for those things". I raised my voice with anger filling my red hot face. Anger started filling me and i can't help but clench my fists. The view made me frustrated.

Draco didn't stop. He heard my voice raising up and felt my anger radiating off of me. He used this opportunity and pushed her harder against the door, kissing her roughly and she didn't mind me being there watching them, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair and I closed my eyes trying not to kill anyone today.

"Just move away from my door, please" I calmly asked, but was left without a respons.

As they continued making out his hand traveled down her back, and rested on the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him "That's enough!" I yell as I pull my wand on him pushing him against the wall, my face only inches away from his looking him up at him straight in the eye, holding my wand against his throat.

"I'll just go." I heard her saying queitly in the background.

"Fuck off." I answered not breaking eye contact with Malfoy.

I could tell he was amused by my reaction as he smirked and glared at my lips.

They were only half an inch away from his, and I felt his minty breath against my face.

I look up at him to see his light grey eyes boring into mine, a predatory glint in his eyes. My knees felt weak and i gulped instinctively as he leaned closer to me.

"Now now y/ln, that wasn't very nice of you. You scared my girlfriend away" he murmured, his lips barely touching mine, giving me a evil smirk.

"Piss. Off." I slowly pronounced the word and suddenly I was twisted around, my back against the door his hand wrapped around my throat, cold rings leaving dents on my skin, he leaned in closer "what was that y/n thought I heard you answering back" he teased rhetorically.

"Fuck. You." The words slowly dripping off of my tongue as I looked up at him.

He leant forward close to my exposed neck where his firm hand still held me. I could feel his warm breath ghosting my neck and it sent a shiver up my spine. "Which one do you want me to do first. Fuck you or piss off, i prefer the first one" he whispered. I glared at him, not a single word leaving my tongue. I was furious, who does he think he is.

"y/l/n" he said looking down at me with devilish eyes slowly letting go of my throat "see you at detention later" he winks at me as he backs away and storms off keeping his smirk on his face.

I walk inside my room and slam my door roughly.

I sat on the floor, my back against the door my head leaning back against it. I felt guilty yelling at Cedric. He didn't deserve that, he was only trying to keep me from getting hurt by Malfoy and I hate to say it but he was right. Malfoy saw me as a game and nothing else. I had to apologize to Cedric.

I took a quick shower and got changed. I curled my hair and put on a crop top with a skirt on, still having it short. I finished with some makeup on, drawing my eyeliner and putting on some nude lipliner and lip gloss.

I quickly leave my room and run down the stairs to not be late for detention. Hogwarts hallways were scaring and confusing during the day, imagine how it looks when it's dark outside.

I made my way to class and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, staring me up and down like he was stunned, I saw his lips moving he wanted to say something but he stopped himself when I heard a voice behind me.

"Y/n..." I shut my eyes and smiled slightly before I turned around.

I turned around and saw Cedric, i quickly walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his torso, pulling him into a close hug as my head rests on his chest,

"I'm sorry" he whispers and cups my chin, he yanks my head back gently and my gaze meets his, I immediately get lost in his eyes. Our faces only inches away and his eyes dart between mine and my lips.

I bit my tongue to prevent the smile curling on my lips but it quickly turned into a smirk as i remembered Draco behind me watching our every move.

"I want you and I will have you no matter what and trust me if anyone gets in my way, they will regret it" Draco's words repeatedly played in my mind.

I guess today's the day Cedric will regret it.

"Cedric" I whispered, looking up at him knowing Dracos clenching his jaw right now ready to kill someone.

"What" he looks at me, his eyes filled with lust. I could tell he wanted me more than anything else.

And then I said it, I finally said it. Infront of Draco. And it felt so fucking good.

"Kiss me" he immediately slammed his lips against mine like he was waiting for me to say it, craving for it. He kissed me so hard with so much force that i would have fallen over if his hands weren't behind my back.

I slowly break the kiss, scared of getting caught again by Professor McGonagall. He rests his forehead against mine and I whisper "Not too bad, Diggory."

He lets out a chuckle and smiles down at me. He slowly took a few steps backwards "I'll see you later" he said, but not looking at me, he was clenching his jaw, biting his lip from not saying anything else.

This time he was looking at Draco not breaking eye contact with him.

His eyes screamed "stay the fuck away from her" and I turned around to see Draco.

I've never seen Draco so mad. His face clouded with anger and as soon as Cedric disappeared he turned around and didn't even bother looking at me. I noticed Draco tighten his fists, showing me the white of his knuckles.

"Alright kids" I didn't realise Professor McGonagall was here because i was too busy glaring at Draco. "Miss y/ln" I quickly turn around and saw her facing me.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes professor, im perfectly fine" I said, faking a smile.

I looked over at Draco, still not a single word. His eyes cold and dead. He showed no emotions.

I follow Minerva into a classroom and Draco followed behind me.

"You two will have to learn how to get along. I do not care how long it takes, years if that matters. You will not leave this classroom until you've cleaned the whole classroom and we will keep doing this every week until you two can sit next to each other without arguing.

I will cast a spell on the door so you won't be able to leave until the time is over and no one will hear your arguments so I highly recommend you get along. Understood?" She looked at us, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and she sighed "Good, well I'll leave you to it. Get started" she said as she left and closed the door, putting a spell on it, leaving me alone with Draco.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

Times up"

I started cleaning the desks, we weren't allowed to use magic, Professor McGonagall made sure she would notice if we did.

I didn't bother paying attention to Draco, but I heard him drag a chair out and I noticed him sitting down by the corner of my eye,

I roll my eyes and scoff under my breath.

"It wouldn't kill you if you could help me, Malfoy," I spat.

I waited for him to acknowledge my presence but he didn't speak up. He ignored me most of the time and it was starting to piss me off.

I stormed over to him and before I was able to say anything he finally spoke up.

"Don't fucking speak to me you slut."

I grimaced at him in disgust, I felt so much anger and I raised my hands and slapped him across his face making his cheek turn red.

His eyes were blazing with rage, his face was set into an icy glare.

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes at me, he suffocated me with his deadly glare and I took a step back,

His stare causes me to shiver, I gulp as he stood up and towered over me, he took small slow steps towards me and has a smirk plastered on his face looking at me like a predator ready to devour it's prey,

I took two steps back for every stride he took towards me and as I went to take another step backwards, my back made contact with the wall behind me,

"On your knees, now," he says in a dominant tone as his eyes glaze into mine.

"No," I squealed out.

"No?" His face was now redding with anger.

He kept eye contact with me as he began to unfasten his belt and with a quick move he grabbed me by my hair pulling me close "You wanna act like a fucking slut, be my fucking guest." He clenched his jaw, looking at me with raging eyes.

I gulped but suddenly a new form of energy shot through me, making me feel hungry. Hungry for him. I felt my wetness spread down my thighs.

"Get on your fucking knees" he demanded again and I obediently dropped to my knees.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Was the only thing I could think of. I made sure he knew I wanted it. Call me fucking insane but the way he talks to me, the way he acts like he doesn't give a fuck what I think, turns me on. I'm so used to guys always asking me for permission before they can give me something as small as a kiss and I was so fucking sick of that. I needed someone new, I needed someone like Draco.

Suddenly, he grabs the back of my neck and squeezes it firmly, "Now, be a good girl and suck my fucking dick,"

I nod and licked my plump lips, fuck the way he makes me feel is out of this world,

I keep eye contact with him as I slowly slide his boxers down until they reach his ankles.

He grabs a fist full of my hair and kept his lustfilled eyes at me while he speaks,

"Don't fucking mess with me this time,"

I reach forward to rub his hard length with my hands. He tilts his head back and let out a heavy moan as I lean forward and take him into my mouth. I start to slowly bob my head back and forth.

"Fuck just like that," he groans a and tightened his grip on my hair, suddenly he takes control and thrusts himself into my mouth roughly, causing me to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"You're such a fucking slut, isn't that so?" he spat and looked down at me while he was moving his hips back and forth causing himself to go deeper inside my mouth,

He causes me to gag on it as his thrusts became rough and this turned him on even more,

"You. Fucking. Slut." He says in a low tone and slaps me across the face "Trying to make me fucking jealous?" He spat and his anger began to show as he grabbed the back of my head and forced me to take all of him, it was hard for me to do so since he had to be so fucking big, just as I expected.

My eyes began to water as his thrusts became brutal and I could tell he was close because of breathing got heavier,

"Fuck, I need to cum" He groans, he quickens up the pace and his moans became louder, " Fuck," he shouts and finishes of with a grunt,

He released himself in my mouth and before I could spit it out he harshly grabbed my face, "Swallow. It." He demanded,

I was eager to impress him so I did,

He let my face go and walker over to the door, leaving me on my knees with a confused look,

"Draco where are you going?" I question him,

"Times up," he stopped and responded while he pulls his suit pants back up and zips them,

"What?" I slightly started to panic, I had no idea what he was up to,

This time he didn't stop he kept walking and twisted the doorknob, he exhaled as it opened up, meaning the time was up and he could leave,

"Draco I swear to god if you leave right now," I threatened him thinking it would make him stay but it only causes him to turn back to me and walk towards me in a quick pace,

He cups my chin roughly and stares intensely into my eyes, "Malfoy," he whispers, "Not a word about this to anyone and it's Malfoy to you,"

Tears were starting to fill up my eyes and I whimper as he digs his nails into my face, causing a burning feeling on my cheeks,

I tried to stay strong but tears started slowly to flow down my cheeks,

His hot breath tickled my face, his eyes were showing no emotions, he let out a huff and and pushed my face away slightly,

He storms out and left me alone with my stupid actions,

I was so fucking crushed and angry, fed up with him. "Absolute asshole," I shouted in a low tone and pushed myself up. My sadness became rage, i grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall.

The tears start rolling down my face "I fucking hate you!" I spat and felt anxiety kick in into high gear. "For fuck sakes," I mumbled to myself, trying to calm down.

"Great Merlin!" A shocked voice echoed in the empty room, scanning the whole room with a confused look on her face.

"What happened here?" She asked as she approached me, her hand squeezing my shoulder. I didn't say anything, I wasn't able to talk.

"Y/n, I know hes a difficult person. But he's a good one deep down. Please just bear with him" i look up at her with tears flowing down my face.

"I'm so sorry professor McGongall, I'll stay behind and clean it up," i said.

"No need dear, we have magic for that. You still have to go through detention with Mr. Malfoy next week.

I hope next week will be a better week for the both of you"

I stood up and thanked her and made my way back to my dorm. Before I entered the common room I quickly took a deep breath.

I mumbled the password and walked inside only to see Malfoy and Parkinson sitting next to each other on the couch.

I stared at him with tears continuously flowing from my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them off or anything. My head felt heavy from all the crying.

I made a decision to question him instead of walking back to my room, I needed answers and I was going to get them, now.

Pansy had a disgusting smirk plastered on her face and it windeded when she noticed me crying,

"Draco," I said in a low tone and lowered my gaze,

"Why are you so fucked up?" I questioned him, I know I made a fool out of myself and I know it was embarrassing and I know I should've went straight for my room but I needed an answer, I craved for it more than anything else,

"Uh Draco, what is she talking about?" Pansy replied and her eyes were darting between mine and Dracos,

We both stayed silent, not uttering a word to each other. I look at him and I could tell he was In pain, but why? I was like I could sense a little bit of guilt on his face.

I questioned him again but this time with a more stern voice, "answer me," I demanded,

"Get up, Parkinson" he ordered her and spat with pure venom in his voice.

He walked past me and his shoulder barely brushed against mine,

Pansy stood up and smiled wickedly at me, she bit her and narrowed her eyes at me as she followed Draco to the bathroom,

She looks at me and but acts as if I wasn't in the room,

"Yes daddy," she obeyed and they both disappeared to the bathroom and left me alone, embarrassed.

____________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

"Too easy"

Draco's POV:

She was too pure for me. I loved to make her do things she's never done with anyone else, it made me feel powerful.

I set my eyes on her absorbing every inch of her, her big beautiful eyes looking up at me with an intense glare, staring into my soul.

I felt an animal inside me grow as I wanted more, I needed more. I had to make her mine, show her that she belongs to me and only me.

I grabbed her hair and thought of the stunt she pulled earlier with Diggory, it made me furious. She was mine to have and no-one else could touch her, her lips were supposed to be around my cock and nowhere else.

Rage and jealousy took over me as the image of her and Diggory repeatedly played itself in my head.

I had to punish her, I had to put some fucking sense in her, make her understand that she belongs to me.

I slapped her across her face, calling her a slut, she deserved it.

Trying to make me fucking jealous, pathetic.

I needed her to choke on my dick, show her how she deserves to be treated.

She was so different from every other girl I've been with and I couldn't figure out what it was but it angered me.

She made me feel and I was incapable of feeling.

As I look down at her again i see her mouth wrapped around my cock, bobbing her head, it drove me insane, i began to thrust my hips back and forth faster, harder.

When I look at her I feel something I've never felt before and it made me furious, before all of this I convinced myself that when I finally got her on her knees and took away her purity i would no longer crave for her, but it did quite the opposite. There were no words to describe what I felt for her that night. Intense, possessive, breathtaking, protective.

The way she moaned and screamed out of pain and pleasure as my thrusts became more intense drove me over the edge.

I've never been so fucking turned on by anyone and I've been with lots of girls.

I had to cum in her mouth, make her swallow it. My thick cum filled her mouth and her eyes were locked onto mine, i noticed her wanting to spit it out.

Fuck no, I grabbed her by her neck and stared into her lust-filled eyes, I demanded her to swallow it and she obeyed.

I just wanted to pick her up and spread her legs wide and thrust myself inside her, make her wrap her legs around me, forcing me to go deeper inside her with each thrust. I wanted to hear her moan my name by each thrust.

Fuck what is she doing to me, I've never been affected by someone like the way she affects me. I had to make it stop, I had to hurt her to make her stay away from me because I wasn't strong enough to keep myself away from her.

I walked away from her, tears running down her face hearing her yell at me, shout at me to stop. Fuck I deserve it. I don't deserve her, I'm too fucked up for her. I can't continue this, I know sooner or later I'll hurt her by fucking up.

I walked to the common room and noticed Pansy sitting down, waiting for me.

"Finally ugh, I never though that stupid detention of yours would end." She said, her voice annoyed me making me want to bash her head against something.

I sat down, not ready to go to bed yet. I had to wait for her, I had to make sure she would make her way back safely. As I sat down pansy moved closer to me, running her hands down my body whispering things in my ear. I couldn't take it, the thought of doing anything with pansy again made me feel sick to my guts.

"Fuck off Parkinson" I pushed her away.

"What's going on with you?" She asked with an annoyed voice.

I heard the door slightly open, I knew it was her, i pressed my lips into a thin line to keep myself from smiling.

She walked towards us and I felt her scent, I missed her. I notice her beautiful eyes destroyed, tears running down her face, because of me. I felt guilty as I heard her speak up, I wanted nothing else but to apologize but I couldn't. I wasn't going to show any weakness. I cut her off and demanded Pansy to follow me to the bathroom, she knew what it meant and obeyed.

Before I shut the door I took a glance at her and I noticed how much damage I caused her, how much I hurt her. I slammed the door and locked it, I turned around to face pansy and she was already on her knees. She unzipped my pants and pulled them down in a hurry, I shut my eyes as a picture of her fully lips around my cock popped up in my head. I let out a loud groan when I felt pansys mouth around my dick, still keeping my eyes shut thinking of her.

I was disgusted with myself after finishing inside Pansys mouth but I had to do it. I had to do everything in my power to forget about her.

She was becoming a drug and I was her addict.

__________________________________________

Y/N

I woke up and quickly got changed. I couldn't sleep last night so I only had two hours of sleep. I decided to put some extra makeup on today, I wanted to look really good.

As I reached the Great Hall I noticed Cedric walking along with some Huffelpuffs. He noticed me and gave me a small smile, he told his friends to go ahead without him. He approched me and pulled me into a hug, it was the most comfortable position and I loved the feeling of being close to him.

He gently pulled my chin and yanked my head back so my face was looking upwards, he then cupped my face, his hazel eyes intensely gazing me as I looked away, trying to not make eye contact. I felt bad after what happened yesterday with Malfoy.

He looks down at me, I felt his fingers run through my hair as he asked "You okay?"

I felt my heart sky rocket when i heard his voice. He had that sexy raspy "I just got up" voice.

"I'm fine Cedric" I assured him with a smile as I looked up at him.

I look down between us and I saw our hands interlaced. His eyes left mine and was instead set upon our connected hands. He ran his thumb over my hand and said quietly " You can always talk to me no matter what it is."

I look up at and nod, smiling.

Before i entered the great hall I let out a shaky breath. I walked next to Cedric with our hands still interlocked but when my eyes met his grey cold ones, I once again felt a jolt of spark in my spine. His eyes showed anger and fury as his fists curl tighter around his fork. I quickly let go of Cedric's hand.

"Cedric I'll see you at class later" he smiles and walks away.

I walk down to the Slytherin table and took a seat.

I notice Draco giving me a look of disgust, turning to face Blaise instead. I was the one that was supposed to be angry, not him. The irritation took over me as I was reminded of last night. I slammed my fist on the table and stromed out. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I ignored his presence the whole day. Giving him a silent treatment, not showing any emotions when he flirts with girls infront of me. I was trying to completely block him out and act like he didn't matter to me. I caught him staring at me every class we had, making sure I wasn't speaking to any guys.

We had class and i got paired up with Zabini. "Damn, i'm fucking lucky" he smiled and winked at me "But not as lucky as you are, you get to work with me. Every girls dream" he answered in a flirty way, i rolled my eyes.

"Cut it off Zabini, let's start working" I said returning his flirt with a smirk.

Draco clenched his fists in fury as he stared at us. He glared at Zabini with blood-shot eyes as anger flooded through his veins. I could tell he had a strong urge to storm towards Zabini and connect his fist with his jaw for flirting with me. I didn't mind though, I saw his jealousy as a game and I was going to play with it.

I enjoyed being paired up with Blaise, he was really funny and joked about everything. Things were so much funnier when we weren't allowed to laugh but we quietly laughed at each other's jokes.

Draco was seated behind me, he forced the girl he was paired with to get up and get all the ingredients and Zabini was doing the same.

I turn around and look at him innocently and bit my lip. I noticed how he grabbed his desk, trying to keep a straight face,

I stood up to walk over to Zabini but dropped my quill on the floor. I bent over to pick it up but quickly stood up again and turned around to face Draco, fuck my robe. I didn't have my robe on and my skirt was really short, he must have seen my underwear.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at him, I noticed his knuckles turning white grabbing onto the desk, . He saw it. Fuck.

Once class was dismissed I quickly packed my things and hurried out of the classroom but I didn't get far before I felt someone grabbing my wrists.


	15. Chapter 15

"We. Are. Done."

I turned around and saw Draco towering over me, staring down at me, grabbing my wrist tightly.

I look at him with an expression of hatred on my face.

I slapped him across his face with pure anger.

"Dont. Touch. Me" I spat, trying to pull myself off of him.

I raised my hand back up to slap him but he quickly grabbed it and pushed me against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His eyes were burning into mine. He used his strength to bring my hand back down.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said with a stern voice and anger was at its high point.

"You think you can act like that in class and get away with it?" He glared at me and said it in a husky voice.

"No I-I w-was just" I stuttered, I had no idea what to say.

"Malfoy, I have to get going to my next class" I calmed myself and tried to make the situation lighter.

"We're about to miss your next class," he said with a dominant voice and grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me away.

"What, why?!" I shouted, and tried to push him away but his grip on my arm tightened.

Draco grabbed both of my arms tightly, giving both of them a hard squeeze out of anger and lust. I wince at the rough contact but I keep shouting at him, the way he had control over me made me feel things I never thought I could.

Draco then turns me around bringing both of my hands behind me, pressing his body up against mine.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." He then jolts me to face him.

He looks deeply into me, his eyes were filled with lust and frustration. Call me crazy, insane, idiot, but the way he spoke to me turned me on so fucking bad.

He cups my chin and I look back at him,

He holds onto me and observes me, neither one of us makes a sound.

"Don't fucking flirt with anyone," His voice was filled with pure jealousy.

I felt his gaze burning into me, his voice was dangerously low and his eyes were turing into rage.

"You do not own me so you have no right to order me around!" I spat, placing my hand on my hips to emphasize my point as he loosens his grip.

Who does he think he is?

No matter how much of an affect he has on me me and how much I only want to be around him, it doesn't allow him to decide who I get to talk to.

"Then i guess i'll have to have a word with anyone who talks to you." he said each word slowly, an undertone of threat behind his words.

"Oh but you get to fuck around, I don't know who you think you are but Mal-" he leaned in closer as i raised my voice , staring at me, daring me to raise my voice any higher, his tall frame towering over me.

I was cut off and immediately silenced when he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. He lifted me as if I weighted nothing at all.

"Malfoy what the hell!" I screeched, hitting him repeatedly on the back, while trying to ignore the shiver of pleasure I got when he touched me. I could feel his muscles flexing around my body and this was doing weird things to me.

"Put me down! I kept on hitting his back with both my fists to no victory. He didn't even budge.

He reached a door and twisted the doorknob desperately, but it was no use; it was locked. He took out his wand and used a spell on it and it immediately unlocked itself, opening up the classroom.

He put me down and finally spoke up.

"Get in" he ordered. I shook my head and stared straight ahead, to avoid his eyes.

My heart began beating fast against my chests and I felt light thuds. I was angry with him, furious, but I was smart enough to keep silent.

"Get it" he said more firmly and added "or you won't like the other option."

"Listen here Malfoy!" I poked his chest "You don't treat me however you want and then expect me to listen to you, i'm not a fucking toy." I said firmly with finality. It was sure hard to threaten a guy alot taller than you.

He nudge me in and slammed the door close.

He was now standing in front of me covering the door.

"Move away from the door Malfoy." My tone was unsteady, I was too nervous and couldn't look him in the eyes, terrified I might get lost in them.

"Move!" I shout at him the best I can hitting his chest repeatedly with both fists. He quickly reached his arm out and wrapped his fingers around the back of my head and leaned in so our noses were almost touching, staring me straight into the eyes.

"You. Belong. To. Me" he growled softly, enunciating each word, making my eyes widen as I shiver from the intensity from his words.

"I do not" I said, confused by his words. "You hate me Malfoy." I whispered as a way of explanation, as soon as those words left my tongue his face turned in shock. I could tell he wanted to speak up, but he didn't.

"Just... move" I asked. I pushed ineffectively on his chest and he moved away letting me past.

I tried opening the door but it was locked, remembering that Draco used a spell on it.

I tried reaching for my wand but I couldn't find it. I must of left it behind in class.

I had no other option but to turn back around and ask for his help.

I let out a sigh and turned around.

"Can I please use your wand" I ask as i notice a smirk appear on his face.

"Thought you'd never ask" he answers with the biggest smirk on his face and I instantly regretted asking him that.

He pinned me against the door and held my hands above my head in a tight grasp.

"What do you want Draco" I whispered, gazing into his grey eyes that were mesmerising.

He was breathing deeply, his heart beating fast against my chest.

"You" he whispers as he closed his eyes and took even deeper breaths. "I want you." he whispers, his voice deep and husky, opening his eyes boring them into mine, all the anger in his eyes was gone. I could feel butterflies swirling in my stomach.

He kissed me.

At first, the surprise was too much. I lost control of all my senses altogether when he pressed his lips against mine.

I wish I could say i didn't kiss him back, that I pushed him away and left but the second his soft lips made contact with mine I couldn't think straight.

I kiss him back instantly, his kiss was demanding, passionate and possessive. He kissed me as if he wants to devour me and it felt incredible. He loosens his grip on my hands and holds my face, deepening the kiss, our lips moving together. I didn't feel any guilt or regret.

Our breaths quicken, I feel like I could faint at any moment because of the intensity of this kiss.

No one could make me feel the way he does. My whole body is electrified, blood running quickly through my veins. Draco presses my body against his, stealing a small moan from me. His lips moving aggressivly against mine, his tongue invading my mouth passionately sends shivers of pleasure all over my body.

Draco lifts me up and I immediately wrap my legs around him. I gasp when I feel how hard he is against me. He doesn't stop kissing me while he carries me to put me down on a desk.

He gently parts my legs and comes in between them.

I run my hands down his defined chest and his abdomen feeling every muscle, I couldn't resist him. How was i suppose to resist him.

He deepens the kiss as he spreads my legs wider, placing his hand on my thigh as he slid his hand up further.

I let out a soft moan " Draco." My breath getting heavier each minute.

I could feel him hard against my thigh and I'm dying to feel him somewhere else.

Perhaps that's when realization hit me.

I pushed him off of me and quickly stood up.

"Stop fucking playing with me Draco!" I shouted.

He walked towards me with a quick pace and his lips were on mine once more, replaying the scene all over again.

His kiss remind hard and rough, just the way it was before, just the way I needed it.

"Draco" I tried to tell him to stop between rough kisses, but he wasn't listening.

"Draco stop!" I pushed him away with full force. "You can't keep fucking kissing me like that" I shouted at him.

"What like this" he lent in and kissed me again, I couldn't get enough of him but I knew I had to push him away.

I slapped him roughly across his face

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"I'm not some fucking toy you can play with when it pleases you and then throw away when you're done with it. I told you, whatever the fuck this is, it's done!" I yelled at him, looking at his eyes burning with fire.

"We're done when i say we are" he looked at me his eyes burning into mine, gripping my wrist firmly.

"No" I whispered. "I've seen you fuck girls right after you pressed your lips against mine. I've seen them leave your room every night. I don't mean anything to you, I'm just a game to you.

You couldn't get me and you wanted to prove a point. You wanted to prove to me that you could get any girl you wanted at this school. Well you're wrong, you can get anyone you want but ME, because-"

I took a deep breath and leaned closer to him my eyes not leaving his,

"We. Are. Done." I whisper, enunciating every word.

"Open the door for me." I calmly ask and he walked past me keeping eye contact with me as he pressed his body close to mine, eyes filled with anger, him clenching his jaw, his eyes ranking me up and down. He mutters a spell and the door opens.

I quickly slam it open and this time I'm the one storming off, leaving him speechless.

__________

Don't forget to vote, it helps me grow. And comment on what you think of this chapter, I love your comments and appreciate them ❤


	16. Chapter 16

"If I can't have you, no one can."

I woke up the next day and walk down to the common room. Suddenly I was shoved by Pansy trying to get out of our room before me and i almost lost my balance.

I quickly regained it and turned around to face her, I grabbed her by the back of her collar and pin her to the ground.

I slapped her across her face and my lips were pressed as a thin line before I shouted at her.

"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I screamed and the look on her face was priceless, she was scared.

She lifted her hand to her cheek and looked at me in shock. I pushed myself off of her and she yelled, laying down on the floor holding her face.

"Don't fucking mess with me Parkinson." I say over my shoulder and continue to talk to the common room. As I walk down the common room I catch a glimpse of Draco smirking, enjoying my short temper.

I roll my eyes at him and scoff under my breath "fucking asshole."

I skip breakfast and make my way to class. Just like last time I was paired up with Zabini again. I watched Draco walking toward his seat with Pansy clinging onto him like a fucking dog.

Zabini kept making terrible jokes during class and I almost snorted laughing at him.

The fact that they were so bad made me fight holding in a laughter, like it was some incredible joke.

"Damn y/n, I should make you laugh more often if it means I get to see that beautiful smile of yours" he flirted terribly.

"Oh Zabini stop it you're making me blush" I joke back hitting him slightly on his shoulder knowing Draco's listening to our conversation.

I could feel a set of eyes burning a hole at the back of my head.

"Malfoy if you keep staring you're going to have the same fate as red-cheek Pansy next to you." I said looking back at him and Pansy nodding towards her, and then looked back at him locking my eyes with him before I rolled them and turned around.

He didn't make a sound, didnt even put any effort in answering me back.

My heart raced, pounding in my ear when my eyes met his. I had to quickly turn around to not get lost in them again. Everything about him was so perfect, he really has me wrapped around his finger and I had to do everything in my power to not fall back to his trap again.

I noticed Zabini tilting his head to the side looking at me in shock so I faced him.

"What is it Zabini, spit it out."

"I'm impressed, talking back at Malfoy. Not everyday you get to see a girl do that, they usually throw themselves at him." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not like "every girl" Zabini." I look at him and give him a wink and turn my head straight forward.

"Yeah you're right, you're not and you also got alot more interesting." My lips were parted when i heard that, acting as if i didn't hear him at all.

I notice him biting his lower lip and looking down at mine before his eyes scan my body and a smirk appears.

I could tell that by the sound of his tone, this time he wasn't joking around, he was serious.

When class was over I grabbed my books, stood up and looked down at Zabini still sitting in his chair.

"See you back in the common room Zabini" I said with a small smile on my face.

Before i could take a step further he grabbed my arm and yanked me back "wait-" he held onto my arm and stood up.

I heard Draco pushing his desk away and standing up causing his chair to fall back. Probably wanting to smash Zabinis face for touching me.

"Study with me later?" He asked "at the library? I could use some help?" He finished with half a smile.

"Alright Zabini, but only because it's you." I shook my head rolling my eyes at him and walked away smiling to myself.

I didn't have any friends in my house so i appreciated Zabini trying to befriend me.

I ignored Draco the whole day, I noticed him staring sometimes and I stared back but quickly looked away, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

I sat down in the Great Hall before heading to my next class, i played around with the food on my plate while gazing around the Great Hall.

Dinner is nearly over and I'm getting ready to head to my next class with Snape, meaning me Draco and Cedric in the same class again. Great.

I dart my gaze to the side of me where i feel someone's intense stare.

I met with the stormy grey eyes of none other than him.

He had been staring for the past ten minutes. I could feel it—his steady gaze was making my skin prickle, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge.

I look away because I can't take it anymore. I miss him and I miss his touch on me.

I could still feel his eyes on me as i finished to stand up,

"What are you looking at" I spat, quickly turning over my shoulder to glare at him.

Silence. He didn't say a word. He hasn't said anything to me all day.

"Let me rephrase myself, Malfoy," i muttered, practically growling. I spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. "What. The. Bloody. Hell. Are. You. Looking. At?"

The tension between us two was undeniable, we both attracted each other and drove each other crazy.

I rolled my eyes at him,

"pathetic" I muttered as I pulled my robe over me and headed to the bathroom before my next class.

After visiting the bathroom, putting some of my makeup on and some lipliner along with lip gloss I quickly make my way down the hall.

I notice Draco leaning against a wall speaking to some girls who where practically throwing themselves at him.

My eyes widened as I felt rage towards them but then my eyes quickly made their way back to him.

It was hard to miss his beauty. His blonde hair and his icy grey eyes were focused on the ground, not paying any attention to the girls standing right infront of him.

His jaw clenched as it moved while he talked.

His beautiful eyes landed on me as if he felt me staring. I wanted to look away but before I could his eyes were burning into mine.

They were so intense that it felt like he was staring right into my soul.

I noticed a smirk on his face but it quickly disappeared and I immediately knew why when I felt a strong, tall presence behind me. I felt his arm wrap firmly around my waist, leaning down to me whispering in my ear,

"I hope you're not checking Malfoy out?"

"Cedric you asshole" I turn around and hit him on his chest.

I missed him so much, I haven't seen him all day and by just looking at him made me smile.

He starts walking and I run after him and he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I look straight forward and made eye contact with Draco, i noticed his silver eyes shining, his face had a mix of anger and jealousy, his gaze made me nervous so I broke eye contact with him.

His face was full of anger, his hands slowly turning into fists, his eyes fixated on me, glued on me, more specifically my waist, where cedrics hands were placed on.

I could feel his eyes piercing through my body, both of the girls tried to talk to him but he wasn't paying attention.

He was mad, he was jealous of Cedric's hands touching me, of me being around Cedric.

I look directly at him and form a sly smile across my face.

I enjoyed his jealousy, i wanted to give him some of his own medicine after constantly making me jealous by being around other girls. He doesn't stop them from flirting, he just continues it and answers it, right infront of my eyes.

I sat down next to Cedric and Draco took a seat behind me. I immediately saw this as a opportunity to make him jealous.

I could feel my lips curling into a smirk just by the thought of it.

I leaned in closer to Cedric and put my lips close to his ear, noticing Draco's watching by the corner of my eye.

"Cedric" I let out a soft moan and without a warning I moved a little bit closer to him, tilting my head a bit, making sure Snape doesn't catch us.

"You're going to have to change your tone with me y/n or I wont be able to control myself. I'll have to fuck you on this table right here infront of everyone" he answered and I couldn't help but loving his dominance.

My hand slide along his leg as it worked up his inner thigh close as possible without touching his cock.

His hand aggressivly grabbed my wrist and i saw a grin on his face when he lookes at me,

"Do you wanna get fucked infront of everyone y/ln?" He tightly grips my wrist as he tries to control himself

I lean in to kiss his neck as i keep my eyes on Draco and give him a sly smirk in between the kisses.

I bite my lip as his eyes traveled down to my lips and back to my eyes.

I don't break our eye contact as I answer Cedric,

"I don't want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me" I say as I mouth the word "Hard" to Draco.

I noticed how Draco tried to remain calm and this just got alot more fun to me.

My eyes immediately made their way back to Cedric and he pulled me closer to him,

"Meet me after my quidditch practice today, let's see if you manage to stick to your words y/ln" he finished with a wink, causing me to feel something.

Eventually everyone was busy speaking to each other, grabbing different ingredients. The class was crowded and loud.

I dropped my quill and I got on my knees to grab it under my desk but before I could get up i noticed him towering over me, finally speaking up.

"Don't get up y/ln, I enjoy this position of you. Brings back old memories" he said and I look up to see his eyes filled with amusement.

"Fuck off Malfoy, stop bothering her." Cedric raised his voice, ready to stand up to push him away.

"Bothering her?" He let out a small chuckle filled with evilness, "I'm not bothering her, unless she doesn't want to go for round two?" He looks down at me with the biggest fucking smirk on his face, tilting his head to the side, observing my every move.

I was still on my knees and I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to answer Cedric.

I had no idea what to do. I just sat there, staring into Draco's eyes, burning with jealousy, anger and amusement.

"Round two? What is he talking about y/n" his voice was a bit shaky, I saw a shocked look on his face.

"Cedric" i didn't know what to say, I couldn't get anything out.

"Oh, you didn't tell him it did you? Draco said and I rolled my eyes at him.

Didn't think it was suppose to be a secret y/ln. Every girl usually brags about sucking my dick the day aft-" before he could finish I finally stood up and tried to push him back but he didn't even budge.

He walked towards me, leaning in close pressing his body against mine, he smelled like mint and apples,

"Nice try y/ln, how about you use that strength holding onto me when you ride my dick." I slapped him, hard. How dare he.

I start walking towards Cedric, I had to explain myself I had to tell him it was over, it was just a mistake. I messed up and It will never happen again I've made sure of that.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he brushes it off,

"Don't touch me y/n, you said there was nothing going on between you two"

"There isn't!" I shouted, causing a few students to turn their heads at us.

Draco stood up, leaning against his desk, shifting one foot to the other crossing them and looked down on his fingers twisting his rings playfully and said,

"Well technically there is, I almost fucked her last night." He finally looks up and his gaze met mine, looking me straight in the eye, licking and biting his lowerlip to stop himself from showing a smirk.

And with that Cedric turns to the door and I tried grabbing his arm, forcing him to stay "please just let me explain!" I shout but he brushes me off and storms off.

Professor Snape notice Cedric's behavoir and takes away 10 poins from Huffelpuff.

"Class dismissed" he said when I stood up facing the direction Cedric left in. I felt rage, anger, hatred, I wanted to fucking kill him.

I turned around and gave him a death glare,

"I. Hate. You." I enunciated each word slowly,

He walked towads and shoots me a devilish grin and uses his hand to cup my chin, tilting my head back to look him in the eye,

"If I can't have you, no one can."

My heart was pounding ferociously as though it's trying to escape my ribcage. His possessiveness turns me on immensely and I hated it.

And then he storms off, leaving me there.

I was the only one left.

I slide against the wall behind me and brought my knees to my chest, leaning my head against the wall wiping my tears away, i felt bad for Cedric.

I had to apologize to him after the game.

I stood up and brushed myself off, I wiped the tears away from my face and startes walking my way to the library to meet up with Zabini.

____________________________________________

This was really long but it had to be for the story go sum up. I've started writing the next chapter but I have to finish it.

Please vote vote vote, it helps me grow and please comment if you like this story, I want to know what you guys think of this chapter. ❤

Next chapter might contain something some of you been asking for, I'm still unsure though so we'll se😏


	17. Chapter 17

"BLANK"

I started making my way down to the library after school where me and Blaise were going to meet up.

I felt incredibly ashamed for the way I treated Cedric, almost like how Draco treated me.

I needed to apologize to him, I had to.

I walk inside the library and scan the room for Blaise, he notices me and smiles and waves me over.

"There she is," he said as a smile lit his face, brown eyes sparkling at me.

"Damn Zabini, if you keep smiling like that at me i might take you for a simp"

"Sit down." He grabbed my arm and yanked me down next to him, rolling his eyes.

I let out a small chuckle and sat down next to him, "Alright let's get started."

We studied for hours and i notice him looking up at me sometimes, smiling at me and complimenting me.

It wasn't the first time Blaise was this flirtatious with me. It didn't seem to matter where we were, whether it be in front of the students or only the two of you, he always had to let a little compliment about me out.

"Alright Zabini times u-"

-Well wasn't that fun!" He said in a loud tone, surprising me and making me jump slightly. He continued, more softly, "At least it was to watch I mean..."

Rolling my eyes at him and shaking my head, i continued to read, only to notice from the corner of the eye what he meant by "watch" from the way he looked at me, his playful gaze following my lips as i read quietly with them.

I turn my head to face him as he keeps staring at me, I looked at him from head to toe, brows knitting to form my questioning gaze.

"Wait...Fun to watch? Don't tell me you spent the entire hour looking at me teaching instead of learning something?!"

He laughed at my remark and shrugged looking back at me in the eyes.

"Well...How else would I know if it were fun or not...Besides...I would rather spend an hour staring at someone as pleasing to the eyes like you instead of listening to something I know I won't understand..."

"Get the fuck up Zabini!" A shiver runs through my body when I heard his voice. Dark and cold.

I watch Zabini tilt his head backwards, staring up at Draco who brought his hand down to Zabinis shoulder, letting them rest there.

"Hello Malfoy" he says, looking back at me with a annoyed face, rolling his eyes.

"Up Zabini." He demanded "Or I'll kill you." Giving his shoulder a hard squeeze and pulling him up.

"It's killed meh it's killed meh!" Zabini mockingly says imitating Draco's voice.

My eyes go wide and I put a hand over my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Alright bye y/n, I'll see you back in the common room." He stands up and before the turns around he looks down at me, "and thank you, for helping me..." winking at me, leaving me alone with Draco.

He dragged his chair out, I didn't say a word, I sat there quietly.

There was so much tension between us and Draco finally spoke up,

"Are you ready to apologize to me for what you did earlier?" He questions in a husky voice as he approches me, pulling a chair out to sit down.

I furrow my eyebrows, crossing my arms,

"Apologize for what! I'm not apologizing for shit, you should be the one to apologize!"

"For trying to make me fucking jealous. I'm warning you y/ln, if you don't apologize I'm gon--"

At this point i slam my palm against the desk and stood up infront of him, towering over him,

"What! What are you going to do that you already haven't Draco! Now leave me the fuck alone before I make you." I spit murderously.

He smirks, grabbing my arm and pulling me against his strong chest. My left hand Is placed firmly against his torso and I throw him a dark look. His minty scent hits my nostrils. Why the hell does he always find an excuse to be close to me?

You can't deny that you enjoy it.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he teases arrogantly,

"I actually enjoy making you mad, you've got a short temper. Watching you get all riled up by my comments makes my day so much better." his breath practically brushing my upper lip.

I violently push him away,

"You're a fucking disgrace Malfoy."

"At least I'm not a mudblood." sending me a smirk, I'm seriously on the verge of punching his fucking face.

"I honestly don't care about what you call me anymore, Malfoy," I spat,

I shook my head and bore my eyes into his, "I'm seriously tired of your childish games, now go away,"

"We both know that you're craving for the exact opposite." a stone cold face expression appears on his face.

"Go fuck someone to get it out of your system and after that, stop bothering me." I throw him a innocent smile, not meaning anything I just said.

"On my way" I study him firmly as he walks away.

"Bet you can't even make her cum" I mutter quietly to myself out of pure jealousy.

Unfortunately he heard every single word.

"Deal." He said as he turns around and his eyes flicked to my lips and then back to my eyes.

He ignored my shocked expressions and continued his advancements.

"What-" i stuttered.

"Bet" He raised an eyebrow at me,

"I'm accepting your bet.... unless you don't want me to?" he looked at me, his intense gaze on me, his eyes eyes looking deep into me, as if they're screaming for me, for me to tell him to stop.

I notice him clenching his jaw, his breathing got heavier.

I sat back down, staring at my hands that were shaking without making a sound, afraid that my voice would break the strained atmosphere.

"Deal." he repeated himself as he stretched his hand out for me to shake.

You know that moment when you feel like the whole world has stopped? I felt my heart get shattered into a million tiny pieces, I felt myself heat up and my breath quickening. I'm so sick of this. So sick of him hurting me.

I stand up and took a few steps forward, locking my eyes with his,

"I have never hated a person as much as I hate you, Draco Malfoy" I spat, wishing I meant what I said but I didn't.

He leaned in closer, brushing his nose against my cheek and my heart raced as he places his other hand behind my back, pulling me in closer whispering,

"Then I guess you'll hate me even more after this."

His hand cups my face gently as he leans forward, my eyes fluttered close as he leant down, his nose rubbing against mine.

His breath fans my face and my eyes remain close.

My lips were slightly parted, he teased my senses by slightly touching my lips with his.

We. Are. Over. The words I used on him the last time replayed itself in my head.

"Don't." I whisper, my eyes opening up looking into his.

I could tell he was disappointed, he wanted this as much as I did, maybe even more.

I could tell he wasn't used to get rejected, he didn't take rejection well. He pushes himself off of me and walks away,

"I'll be right back." He shouts as he walks away.

Right back? Why would he come back when he just left?

I continue studying for another hour.

I quickly grab my books and got up to leave back to my dorm, deciding to talk to Cedric tomorrow instead.

As I was about to leave I heard the sound of lips smacking against each other, someone getting pushed against the bookshelf. I was curious to know who it was.

I felt a gasp leave my mouth, shocked by the view infront of me.

I saw Draco pulling Astoria Greengrass towards him, her legs straddled on each side of his thigh.

She let out a soft moan as his hand made its way around her neck, moving it to the side and trailing kisses down it.

He moved his hand to the back of her hair and grasped onto it, pushing her forward making her lips collide with his.

I felt my knees get weak as I watched them but I couldn't look away.

I was hurt, I wanted to cry, to scream, to run away but I couldn't manage to move a bone from my body. I stood there, paralyzed.

He kissed her roughly, touching every inch of her body, grabbing her breasts, making her crave for more.

"Draco, what if someone sees us" she whispers in between his rough kisses.

"That's the fun part isn't it" he replied as his eyes finally makes its way to mine, locking them with mine.

His hand made its way up her thigh and I quickly look away, I couldn't help it. I wanted to be strong, to not show any weakness but i was at the edge of falling down on my knees, crying.

She let out a loud moan and encouraged him to go faster. I noticed his fingers thrusting inside her, speeding up as he keeps his eyes locked on mine.

"Draco please" she moans out loud and he looks at me with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Are you close," he asked her as his eyes born into mine,

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran as fast as I could to the only person who made me feel safe. Cedric.

I ran to his quidditch practice and notice that it was empty outside. I walked inside their locker room and notice two players sitting down on the benches.

"Hi" I mutter quietly.

"Well hello there beautiful, come to see us after our play?" He says flirtatiously.

"Is Cedric here?"

"No but who needs Cedric when I'm here" he stand up flexing his muscles as he walks towards me.

"Step the fuck back unless you got a fucking death wish." Cedric's voice loud and intimidating.

He stood there with a towel around his waist, and my eyes followed the water droplet dripping down his hard muscled chest. His gaze catches mine,

"Leave right now, both of you."

They quickly gathered their things and left the two of us, alone.

"Cedr-" I was cut off before I could continue,

"What are you doing here y/n" his eyes were burning into mine, he had his jaw clenched and I just knew I hurt him.

I took a few steps forward, keeping my eyes on his.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." He replies, his muscular, tall body hovers mine, my small size making me feel intimidated by him. Cedric lifts his hand to caress my face and then cups my face and leans in to kiss me.

My tiny hands trail his back as each kiss deepens. He picks me up once and gently presses my body against the wall. I can feel his length dangerously touch through my underwear, and it drives me crazy. His hard length made me wet, and i needed more.

"Cedric" I let out a soft moan.

"Tell me how bad you want it y/n"

" I want you so bad. Please." I huff between each kisses.

He traces his fingers on my thigh and slides them up further, sliding my underwear to the side.

"Tell me you belong to me." He demanded me to say it, he needed to hear it.

"I'm yours" I whisper between soft moans.

"Fuck y/n" His voice is heavy and full of desperation.

I hold onto him tighter as his fingers slid into me. The pleasure nearly makes me scream. Out of pleasure my head falls back to the wall, as he pounds his fingers further. My fingernails dig into his skin, unable to control myself. A moan leaves my mouth and i can feel my folds pulsating and adjusting around his fingers.

Cedric pulls my head back to him, "look at me." He says with a stern voice, and i listen. His eyes stare at me and i can't help but fall under it's trance. The sound of his fingers slapping against my pussy becomes louder. He thrusts his fingers into me even harder, and faster. I'm so hungry for his touch, that every thrust makes him even more appetizing.

"Fuck, you feel so good, so fucking tight." He musters under a breath. It sends chills down my spine.

"Cedric, I'm going to-" i whimper quietly.

"Hold on y/n, not yet." He whispers in my ear.

"Do it now" he whispers, just wanting to be dominant over me.

And I do, and it felt so fucking good.

"If this made your legs tremble that hard then i guess you're not ready for me." he lets out a joke and chuckles.

"Shut up!" I hit him against his chest.

"Guess I'll have to take another cold shower and think of you once again" he finishes with a flirty wink and puts me back on the ground.

"Cedric no let me-" he cups my face before I could finish.

"Y/n as much as I want you to, I only want you to do it when you're 100% sure." I smile at him and he goes back and takes a second shower.

I watch him get dressed and we walk towards the Great Hall.

He stops me and pulls me into a hug,

"Go with me to the party." He asks.

"I wasn't planning in it, but I'll go if it means going with you" I look up at him and he leans down to kiss me.

We make our way down the Hall and I notice Draco walking towards us, glaring me down in pure jealousy.

"Cedric... please I have to take care of something. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?" He looks at me, his face filled with worried expressions.

"Yes I'm sure. You go, I'm right behind you" I nod and give him a small smile.

Cedric walks past Draco and they glared at each other, clenching their jaws. If looks could kill, this was it.

He stops infront of me and i try to walk past him but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back, slamming my body against his.

"Let me go!" I grit through clenched teeth. I flinch abit when he places his hand under my chin and cups my face.

"I won, princess, wheres my prize" he whispers.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" I spat, disgusted with him. Feeling my heart shattered. I couldn't help but feel my eyes fill up with tears as the image of them replayed itself.

I stared into his eyes and I wanted to look away. They were staring directly at my soul and I got lost in them.

And then it hit me.

I know this is crazy, toxic and fucking idiotic but..... I had strong feelings for Draco Malfoy.

I got snapped out of my thought when he raised his voice at me.

"How about you use that mouth of yours for something useful." I could practically hear his smirk but I feel my face heat up. He leans in closer, his lips just inches away from mine.

And then I said it, I came up with the biggest, dumbest fucking lie ever and by the look of his face and his body language I immediately regretted it.

"I did, when I was on my knees just a few minutes ago, sucking Cedric's dick."

BLANK.

_____________________________

CLIFFHANGER.

I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DRAMA.

Please like my story, it helps me get noticed and helps me grow bigger so please do it❤

Don't forget to comment, what do you all think of this chapter, was it good? Should Draco become nicer? Or continue being like this since this is a slowburn.

Comment below!


	18. Chapter 18

"Half-blood"

He pushes me against the wall and walks towards me, trapping me against it and places his hands on each side of the wall.

I've seen him angry before, but never had he gotten as angry as he was being now.

Draco's clear grey eyes were cold and held with pure fire, they bore into my gaze as sharp as blades while the voice that was speaking just a few seconds ago was quiet. Not a single word.

My head increased into a pounding pain and my heart hammered in my chest as I witnessed him punch the wall to his side in pure anger, completely unfazed by my flinch.

This closeness, his warm breath fanning on my face as he whispered,

"You're lying." I could see his attempt of controlling his voice.

He kept his eyes on mine and gave another forceful kick to the wall behind me, making me flinch once again.

"D- Draco" I stutter, my voice barely above a whisper as my throat felt as if it was in a tight knot.

"You're fucking lying!" his clenched fist easily and it collided with the wall again, punching it repeatedly.

He clenched his fists, preparing to repeat, but i interfered,

"Stop it Draco!" I shouted, all I could see was his swollen bloody knuckles.

With the lack of space between us I turn away from him only to feel a hand roughly grab my face and turn it back, forcing me to look into his grey eyes.

He stared at me, pure hatred spewing from his grey eyes, the veins on his arm were starting to show as he gave my cheeks another rough squeeze,

"Answer me right now, are you lying or not" he shouts as his hands start to hurt around my face.

I stare back at him and tried to yank my head off,

"You're hurting me Draco"

I let out a gasp as he moved his hands down to my throat, squeezing it firmly,

"Look at me for fucks sake and fucking answer me." he demanded.

I breathed heavily, droplets of sweat dripping down my forehead, perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through my veins, perhaps it was rage cursing through my veins or perhaps it was a broken heart thumbing in my chest.

But thinking of what he did to me earlier made me lie once again.

And let's just say, once again it was a stupid mistake.

"I. Did. Not. Lie." I enunciated each word slowly,

His face was only inches away from mine and he rolled his tongue inside his cheek as his breathing suddenly stopped.

And before I knew it, he pushed me back and walked towards the same direction Cedric went in,

My vision got blurry with the tears that clouded my eyes as I hit the wall, I felt dizzy and my eyes searched for Draco,

"Draco!" I shouted,

My breathing got stuck in my throat when I saw him walking towards the Great Hall.

He ran his fingers aggressively through his platinum-blonde hair,

It was like he was full of adrenaline and he couldn't control himself,

I ran after him and did the most unexpected thing ever,

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to yank him back, I tried everything I could to make him stop whatever he was planning to do,

"Please, please, please Draco don't I'm begging you." My voice came out muffled due to my face pressed against his back.

He pushed me away and kept on walking,

"Draco, please," I begged but it was no use,

My heart pounded fast and I ran after him,

He stood outside the proud doors of the Great Hall and stared intensely at them, he reached for his wand but immediately stopped,

He pushes the iron doors open roughly and it leaves a loud screech, causing to gather the attention of all the people inside.

Everyone falls silent and stares at him with wide eyes as he walks towards Cedric,

"Diggory!" he shouts, pure venom in his voice.

I quickly run after him trying to pull him back,

"Draco," I shouted, "Stop it right fucking now," I spat,

He shrugged me off and my body slumped to the floor.

He roughly grabbed Cedric's shoulder yanking him back.

Blank, That's how it felt -

His fists slamming onto Cedric's face, again and again and again. He shoved him to the floor before climbing on top of him, hitting him. Again and again and again.

Blood covered Cedric's face, making Draco's knuckles turn red and I screamed for help, trying to drag Draco off of him.

"Draco," I screamed, "Please stop it!"

He continued to hit him, his breathing was erratic,

"she's fucking mine" he said in between punching Cedric.

Draco moved his hands down to Cedric's throat and squeeze it roughly as he reached for his wand, he pulled it out and pinned it against Cedric's throat, "Remember this next time you touch her,"

The doors to the great hall swung open and Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione ran towards us,

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and hit the wall.

Professor Snape ran towards Draco and pushed him off,

Before he dragged Draco away he turned back at me, almost making sure if I was okay.

Professor Snape wasn't the type of teacher to care about his students in that way.

"I'll fucking kill you if you touch her Diggory." Dracos voice echoing in the silenced Hall.

I notice students staring at me with shocked looks on their faces, i heard whispers from different tables, people looking with wide eyes questioning how I managed to get Draco Malfoy so protective over me.

I quickly crawl to Cedric and lift his head up letting it rest om my lap,

"Cedric, Cedric I'm so fucking sorry I'm so so sorry." my eyes filled with tears flowing down my cheek.

He gazed his eyes into mine, brushing his finger against my cheek, wiping my tears away,

"Don't cry. Are you okay? he ask smiling slightly.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, he's worried about me when he's the one with blood all over his face,

"You're the one with a smashed face Diggory." I wanted to smile but my heart ached for him, I've caused him so much pain already.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Professor Dumbledore ordered two Huffelpufs to follow him.

"I'll help hi-" I was cut of by Dumbledore,

"No Miss y/ln, I need you to come with me."

I nodded and kissed Cedric on the cheek,

"I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be out tomorrow, don't worry. I'll come find you" he said grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me close to him, colliding my lips with his. I smiled against his lips and gently pulled myself up. I followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.

"Please have a seat Miss y/ln." My body heating up as I saw Draco sitting down on a chair next to mine, noticing Snape towering over Draco, shooting daggers at him.

"Don't be frightened y/n, you didn't do anything wrong. Please have a seat." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice as he squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

I took a seat next to Draco,

"Would either of you care to explain what is going between you?" He questions us; his sparkling eyes darting between me and Draco.

"Please Professor, it's nothing... it won-" I began, but Draco interrupted me,

"There is nothing going on between me and that filthy little mudblood!" He sneered, the disgust clear in his voice, his face filled with hatred and anger.

"Draco!" Dumbledore shouted, I have never seen Dumbledore so angry and it was a terrifying sight.

I turned away from Draco, I couldn't look at him anymore. After everything we've been through he still calls me that.

"Miss y/ln," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice,

"Do you know who your mother's family is?" He asks and I look at him with a confused look.

"No, she never speaks of them. She just mentioned they're mugglers." I answer still confused by his questions.

"I'll have to correct you Miss y/ln, your mother is a daughter of a wealthy rich pureblood family." I was in shock, I didn't know what to say.

"She's a half-blood?!" A look of shook flashes over Draco's face.

"Do you know who your father is?" Dumbledore once again asks.

"No, I've never met him. The only thing I know about him is that he's a muggle."

"Dumbledore." Snape says calmly.

"Very well, i know these are shockingly news for you. I hope one day your mother tells you the truth about your father. That is not my place to tell."

I look at him, I felt my heart beating fast, my face turning red. The truth about my father?

"- you two will have to find a way to get along. You may leave now" he finished and I quickly got up to leave, Draco and Snape behind me.

We walked back down to the corridor and it was late and dark, Snape looks at the both of us and speaks up,

"Have fun, kids" Snape mutters with an annoyed tone as he looks at me before he quickly storms off.

I run back to our common room, and I make it to my dorm. I quickly get inside my room and noticed Pansys bed being empty.

I let out a relieved sigh and turn around to close my door. Before I could even manage to blink i get slammed against the wall.

Draco narrowing his eyes, grabbing my wrists in a death grip, holding them above my head. His muscular body is up against mine so tight I can almost have to gasp for air.

"Let go!" I seethe, glaring my eyes at him.

His grip tightens on my wrists but I refuse to show any hurt that flashes through my eyes.

"You're still a fucking mudblood in my eyes." He spits through clenched teeth as his breath scans my face, the smell of mint taking over.

"Do I count as half-blood when Cedric's inside me?" I grit out, which I probably shouldn't of.

His jaw clenches and his eyes flash with anger.

"Don't. Cross. The. Fucking. Line" he growls out leisurely. My confident starts to deflate and replace with fear when I see a look on his face ive never seen before. Eyes filled with anger and jealously. I build up the last amount of confident I have.

"Fuck. You." I spat, ignoring the pain on my wrist.

His cold expressions turns into a devilish smirk that sends chill down my spine,

"I'd love to." He quickly throws me onto the bed making me bounce slightly on the mattress.

"I told you not to cross the fucking line" he spat.

He got ontop of me and hovers over me, the way his hair fell down on his face and tickled my forehead did sinful things to me,

He grabbed both my wrists and held them tightly on each side of me, trapping me in, he bore his eyes into mine and we stared at each other without a word spoken in the air,

He made me feel things I've never felt, my body felt so good when he touched me and i couldn't fucking control it,

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I looked up at the pale wizard infront of me, hovering over me,

"Draco," I say so low, barely coming out as a whisper, my voice was filled with lust,

I noticed that he started losing control around me, he gulped and formed his lips into a thin line as he looked down on me, there was so much tension between us,

"I love it when you say my name,"

"Draco," I repeated myself and he immediately loosens his grip on my wrists and brings his and down and cups my face roughly, "Stop saying my name," he demanded,

"Draco," I said it again and I knew it had an effect on him,

He dug his fingernails into my cheek, causing a burning sensation and I bit my lip to prevent myself from whimpering,

"Stop, don't do that," he mutters and I do it again to tease him,

"I said don't do that," i felt his hot minty breath fanning over my face and his cold fingers pressing against my soft skin, fuck, I need to get some real help because right now I want him to kiss me.

"Piss off," I spat and he releases his grip on my face and hold my wrist again, tightly above my head as he leans down to whisper in my ear,

"Watch that tone of yours y/n, I think you're forgetting who has the upper hand here"

I should hate him for doing this to me, for hurting Cedric, for being a two different person. But instead I manage to lose control under his dominancy.

I felt his erection hard against my body and I was imagining how it would feel somewhere else, I was dying to find out.

Get a fucking grip seriously.

"What is it y/ln, do I make you nervous?" He asks with an evil amused smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Draco" I teased him in between my heavy breaths,

"Fuck," he groaned before he slammed his lips against mine, he couldn't take it anymore after I called him by his name.

He needed me and i needed him.

"Fuck I don't know what you do to me," He said breathlessly.

He loosens his grip around my face and i run my fingers through the back of his hair, and pushing him further down to me,

"Draco," I whisper as I stop kissing him to look him in the eyes, I knew me saying his name was too much for him to handle,

"I know, you're a virgin, don't ask me to be gentle because I won't."

"Draco," I repeat myself again licking my lips, knowing I'm driving him fucking crazy right now.

I wanted nothing more but for him to take me right then and right there, but I refuse to give in so easily, I wanted to make him beg for me, crave me,

I look at him and see his eyes filled with lust, he wanted me so badly and what I was about to say completely changed the look in his eyes,

"I hope you enjoyed that because that is the last time you'll ever taste me again."

___________________________________________

If you enjoyed this chapter please give it a like and please comment down below on what you think of this chapter!

PS. I FEEL SO FUCKING SORRY FOR CEDRIC OMG


	19. Chapter 19

"Beg."

"I hope you enjoyed that because that is the last time you'll ever taste me again."

His intense eyes penetrates my soul, grey orbs of desire. The feeling of his gaze sent ripples of pleasure all over my body, and that familiar thin the hollow of my stomach,

I've never had someone to look at me so intensely, devouring me, undressing me visually, I felt completely naked despite being entirely clothed. I couldn't move, his eyes bewitched me, immobilising me.

It was as though the wires in my brain were short circuiting, commenting an internal battle between intense desire and the fight or flight respond. I manage to part my lips in an attempt to scream, just as his lips collided with mine.

His hand suddenly comes down on my right cheek, making me yelp in surprise as he broke our kiss.

His cold rings will definitely leave red marks on my skin.

"Was that a fucking threat, Y/N",

he warns through gritted teeth.

"Let me show you who has the last say in this."

Before I could even attempt to react, I heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and I feel my heart beat quicken. His piercing grey eyes were glued on mine, shooting daggers at me.

He played with it for a second, almost admiring it before looking at me with a devilish smile. I held my tongue as he reached over me, his chest pressing on to mine.

My arms were still above my head, he grabbed my hands together and looped the belt around my wrist, attaching the belt to the headboard of the bed.

I watched him smile wickedly.

I watched his every move, his muscles flexing through his shirt. I drank the outlines of his face, his strong body. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles.

He gave me a mischievous smirk, knowing the fully effect his presence had over me.

My heart raced, filling my ears with violent thumping, eyes wide.

He tightened it, making sure I couldn't escape. I gasp when he gave it a little yank and i clench my teeth to stop myself from wincing.

"Let go of me right now." I grit through clenched teeth.

"Beg me." a hint of a smirk played on his distractingly sensual lips.

Ignoring the way my body was reacting to his touch, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"I'll scream" thinking my threat would let me out of his trap.

He reached his hand behind my head and pulled my hair roughly, pushing my head up closer to him, the way he was looking at me made my heart start pounding even faster.

"Good." he says in a low husky voice.

Every inch of my body heated under his smoldering gaze.

He was playing with me, this time it was him teasing me and not the opposite. He was in so much control while I was on the verge of losing my mind.

"Let go!" I seethe, glaring my eyes at him trying to control myself.

"Beg." his dominant voice sending shivers down my spine as he whispers in my ear before he pulled himself away, tilting his head to the side, and looking right at me.

He leaned forward, our face only inches away, our lips brushing against each other. My eyes darted between his lust-filled eyes and lips, his eyes glued on my lips, his hand wrapping around my throat and the other one resting on my hip.

"Beg y/n." He whispers as his breath fanned against my lips.

He pinned his forehead against mine and bore his eyes into mine as he slowly removed his hand from my hip up to my thigh and slowly skimmed leisurely up the inside of my thigh.

His fingers travelled to my underwear, moving them aside, with our eyes locked on each other.

"Beg." He commands me once again, making my body give up on me.

"Draco please." I moaned as his finger began rubbing in a circular motion. I was so wet for him, he slipped his finger inside me and i gasped in shock at the pleasure he caused me to receive. He slipped in another finger and began moving them in and out slowly, I could feel even more pleasure and I arched my back moaning loudly.

"Please what." he teased me, thrusting his fingers inside me quickening up the pace. A loud moan escaped my mouth as he pulled his finger out only to push back into me. His thumb found my clit again and traced circles around it, the combination of that and his finger moving inside me building the burn in the pit of my stomach.

His name dropped off my tongue as my eyes shut again, unable to withstand the slow, thrusting assault his hand was delivering to my center. My breathing was picking up as his fingers moved in and out of me fast.

"Draco" I breathed, unable to push him off of me.

"Fuck, youre so fucking tight." He grunts.

His gaze roved over my face, those eyes, soulful eyes of his that made my heart explode in my chest and my body betray me. I could lay here with him for hours, staring at him, longingly admire every inch of him.

He started kissing me hardly, from my lips to my collar bones,

"Say it."

He kept thrusting his fingers inside me begging me to say it,

"For fuck sakes just say it" his free hand were now on my throat, his cold silver rings making me gasp for air as I let out a loud moan echoing in the room.

I close my eyes and arch my back, pushing myslef into him,

"Please Draco," I whined "Fuck me." I begged. Just the idea of Draco sliding into me, thrusting himself inside me, fulfilling my needs is almost enough to make me cum.

He leaned foward, whispering in my ear, "Good girl." He praises, the biggest devilish smirk lit his face up. My head fell back to look at him; he slows down the pace, not letting me climax and pulls his fingers out from me and slide them into his mouth,

"Guess I got the last word and the last taste."

He says sending me a wink. He cups my chin a rough hold, forcing me to look at him, I try to jerk my head back to get him to release me which causes him to tighten his grip,

"Game. Over." He lets out a chuckle, "Didn't last long." He send me another wink and pushes my face away slightly as he gets off of me and walks towards the door.

I was surprised and shocked by his actions,

"Where the fuck are you going! Let me out!" I shouted and tried to get myself released from his belt. I took one final look at him and narrowed my eyes at him,

"Enjoy your night." He replies with a big evil grin on his face.

My eyes widened, a combination of shock and rage, surely he wasn't going to leave me like this all night, right?

"Draco! Don't you fucking dare leave me like this!" I screamed after him as he slammed my door shut.

My anger felt like a soda can on the verge of bubbling over and bursting, I made a face of disgust,

"I swear Draco Malfoy, you'll fucking regret this." I spat to myself, thinking of what awaits him tomorrow.

___________________________________________

If you like this chapter give it a like and please comment down below. What do you think of this chapter?

What will happen tomorrow when she faces Draco, what will happen wgen Draco meets Cedric?

Who is y/n's father?

Comment who you think it is and who you wish for it to be.

I've already written a bit to next chapter and,

IF THIS GETS 150 LIKES I'LL RELEASE IT TONIGHT.


	20. Chapter 20

"Party"

I was woken from my sleep by a loud knock on the door.

I barely had any rest since I was tied up all night.

I wince at the sound but because of my lack of sleep I didn't bother calling out for the person outside my door.

I shut my eyes in attempt to fall back to sleep, there's a second bang on my door and I quickly sat up, full of adrenaline,

"DRACO." I scream loudly,

"Y/N, it's Zabini. I'll come back later If you're busy doing the dirty, I saw Draco leaving for breakfast so you go ahead and use your imagination." His voice boomed, filling my room and snapping me out of my rage. I rolled my eyes at his childish comments,

"Zabini get the fuck in here right now." I was so fucking angry at Draco for leaving me like this the whole night.

"I mean if you insist." He replied, I could practically sense a smirk on his face.

His expression was priceless, his big brown-eyes staring at me in shock. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side and had his lips open slightly ajar.

"Damn y/n, i didn't know you were into bdsm."

I roll my eyes and huff in annoyance,

"Just help me out, please."

He had a confused look on his face when he saw the belt around my wrists,

"Who's belt is that?"

I shook my head and roll my eyes once again. Because of my lack of sleep I couldn't manage to think straight,

"It's Malfoy's." I mutter, not even thinking about what it looks like,

"Wait, no! That's not how I meant it! It's really not what it looks like!" I'm trying to get the words out right.

My eyes narrow noticing the growing smirk on his face,

"Zabini, wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off of you."

"Alright, all done. You're finally free." He says with a proud voice.

"Thank you Blaise, now I'll have to get changed before we head for class."

"Alright then." He says as he takes a seat down on my bed, waiting for me to get changed.

I raise an eyebrow at him and tilt my head slightly to the side,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting ready for the show." He leaned down on my bed, throwing his arm behind his head in slight amusement.

"Not funny!" I punched him and pulled him up, throwing him out of my room and slammed the door close.

I got changed and followed Zabini down the corridor, the bell rang signifying the start of classes,

"C'mon, we're already late, stop being so slow." He exclaimed as he dragged me down the corridor.

Busting hurriedly through the door, everyone was staring at us; one person in particular. He narrowed his eyes at Blaise and had his lips in a thin line,

"You're both late." Professor Snape chastised without looking at us. Both me and Blaise hurried along to the remaining spot at the front.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again" I responded quickly.

"It better not." Professor Snape said as he turned around, glaring at me.

"10 points from Slytherin." He said and turned back around.

I heard a couple of girls murmur next to us and I couldn't help but eavesdrop,

"I heard Draco's been getting pretty busy with Astoria in the library late at night."

"She's so lucky." The brown-haired girl next to he agreed.

I scoffed at the last remark, they both glared at me. I felt a deep pain in my chest, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. It hurt so bad. I didn't want to get back at him anymore all I wanted was to ignore him as much as I could.

"Y/N!" Blaise nudge me, breaking my trace, "You look sad princess, wipe the frown off your face!" He hissed.

My heart sank when i got reminded of her body against his, her legs straddled on each side of him, him touching her all over, trailing kisses down her neck, and now doing this over and over and over again. I've seen how sleazy he's is with every girl.

This boy was too toxic for me.

I can't let myself get treated like that, I can't get lost in his eyes again, I refuse to let his touch affect me. I'm so sick of these cold and hot games, I had someone who cared for me someone who liked me and someone who was willing to give up everything for me.

Over the next few hours, I tried to avoid Draco as much as possible. I knew this was the best solution for me if I wanted to forget about him.

I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, but for now, I resorted to avoid him at all costs.

It was difficult to totally avoid him since we practically lived together. When I did see him, he went back to his usual annoying ways making teasing remark, as though nothing happened between us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, feeling rage kicking in, thinking of how many times he's done it with other girls too.

As I left for my next class, looking down to my books I ran into someone in the corridor. " I'm so sorry, I -" I stammered until I looked up to see my obstruction. My stomach knotted as as I saw Draco, the usual cocky expression plastered on his face.

"Ready for round two?" Draco snickered, grabbing onto my waist to pull me closer.

"Fuck off Draco" I replied, attempting to push him away from me. He didn't even budge.

"She's feisty! Draco likes! Save some of that for my bedroom tonight." He hissed in my ear, I manage to wriggle out of his grasp and hastily made my way down to class. I wasn't going to capitulate to his antics once again.

Draco called out to me, " My bedroom is always open for you!" He laughed. The sound of his laugh made me feel a confusing combination of repulsion and heartache.

As I entered the classroom I notice Draco swiftly entering not long after me. I waited for him to sit down before I chose my seat.

I took a seat far away from him,

"So now you don't want to be close to me y/n?" Draco teased, I opened my mouth in retort.

"Back the fuck off, Malfoy." Cedric interjected before I could respond.

I turn around and I see Cedric, a huge smile appeared on my face and Draco takes a notice on this, my eyes flicked back to him and I see pure jealousy radiating off of him.

"Welcome back Diggory, let me fix your face for you again." He spat, eyes shooting daggers at Cedric.

"Fuck off Malfoy, leave her alone." He spat back, his jaw clenching.

"I was only teasing her, she likes it when I tease her." He winked at me. I looked down on my hands, panicking, wringing them in an attempt to gain control over my heavy breaths. I didn't want Cedric finding out about what happened between me and Draco.

He looked at me and had a devilish smirk on his face but quickly looked away without saying a further word.

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief, not knowing what I would've done if Cedric found out. It was a mistake and it won't happen again.

After class was over, Blaise excused himself and hurried up to buy some new clothes for the party tonight,

"I gotta look good to impress someone I like" he winked at me.

"Zabini" Cedric called out his name, walking toward us.

Blaise looked at me, his eyes darting between me and Cedric,

"It definitely isn't Hufflepuff." He replies before he storms off, I let out a light laughter at his silliness.

Cedric grabs me by my shoulder and pulls me into a warm embrace, I wrap my arms around his torso, I place my head on his chest and he cups my face, forcing me to look up at him,

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." he whispers, his eyes scanning my lips.

"Now now, how about you step the fuck back Diggory, before I give you a recap of last night." Draco approches us, spitting out his words, jealousy written all over him.

He looks at me, "How about you and I finish where we left off yesterday." He said as he edged too close for comfort.

I raise an eyebrow at him, my heart was beating too fast, I panicked once again, afraid of letting Cedric find out,

"What makes you think I'll do anything with you?" I attempted to dismiss him but it didn't work.

"Your kissing and moaning were certainly convincing." He said in a low pure close to my ear, so low I crossed my fingers Cedric didn't hear.

I didn't want Draco to reveal any more than he already did.

Cedric grabbed Draco by his shirt and pushed him away,

"That's enough."

Draco growled, his eyes darkening, narrowing at Cedric,

"Touch me again Hufflepuff I fucking dare you, this time you won't be having a visit to the hospital wing but to a fucking coffin." He spat dangerously and I was terrified of what might happen to Cedric again.

"Cedric let's go." I dragged him away and looked back at Draco, he took another bite of his apple and slid the top of his fingers inside his mouth licking the juciness off of his apple on his fingers, reminding me of the same thing he did to me last night. He sends me a devilish smirk before I disappear.

I try to shake the image of Draco away, but I couldn't - until he carried me bridal style and walked into an empty classroom,

"Cedric let me down!" He looked at me and bounced me up a little causing me to close my eyes and wrap mg arms around his neck,

"That's better." He said and I opened my eyes and saw him smiling down on me, that somehow made my heart skip a beat.

He puts me down on the desk, with his body between my legs and his arms on both sides of me.

He leaned in closer, spreading my legs wider, smirking at me,

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." his lips brushing against mine.

"Oh, did you now?" I tease him, running my fingers up and down his torso.

"Mmmm, i did" he grabs my wrist and stops me from touching him, he takes my hand and places it on his crotch,

"Feel how hard I am for you? If you don't stop teasing me I'll thrust myself inside you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." A seductive smile lits up on his face,

"That'll teach you a lesson." He finishes.

I crashed my lips on his and I felt myself getting wet,

"Y/n." He stops in between our kisses,

"You're still up for tonight right?"

"You mean the party?" I ask as I leave kisses down his neck,

"Fuck the party, let's go to my room" he picks me up and i wrap my legs around him bursting out in laughter,

"Stop it hufflepuff" i scoff,

"Ofcourse I'm up for it." I smiled back at him, not showing any panicking thoughts I was having about seeing Draco.

Going to this party means I'll have to see different girls throwing themselves at him.

I had the best thing right infront of me, but why did I still crave for him.

This party was my best opportunity to get back at Draco for everything he's done to me.

I had just the perfect dress to drive him mad.

____________________________________________

I know this chapter wasn't the best but I've written a new chapter everyday so my mind isn't really working right now.

The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Keep voting and don't forget to comment ❤


	21. Chapter 21

**"He kissed me "**

____________________________________

I left the classroom as quick as lightning, me and Cedric both walked to different directions. I was on my way back to the common room. As i walked down the corridor, I couldn't stop but wonder where Draco could've possibly ran off to. I shouldn't be thinking about him, i was infuriated with him. I couldn't stop thinking of him and Astoria.

Draco was a notorious boy and he did the same thing with every girl. Teasing, flirting, complementing and lastly fucking them before he moves onto the next. I refuse to be one of them, I wasn't up for a broken heart.

I continue walking in silence down a long corridor with barely any people and simply allow myself to drown back into my own thoughts again.

That is until I suddenly feel an arm slither around my waist, yanking me into a dark empty classroom, with my mouth being simultaneously covered.

I turned around and Draco towered over me with a giant smirk spread across his lips and places his hands on each side of my hip, "I heard you're going to the party tonight?" He questioned as he leaned closer to me, whispering,

"Guess what, you're not." He stood in front of me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Move" I snapped back, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling my wand out, "Move, before i hex you."

His brows scrunched up and he poured, "Pretty please, don't hex me." His behavior changed and he quickly snapped my wand out of my hand.

I don't take my gaze off of his and i say, "Give it back." My voice comes out gentle, despite everything. I knew he wanted a reaction out of me, he wanted to make my blood boil and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that.

He gave me a mischievous look, "Come get it." He held the wand above his head, I tried to reach for it but he held it high enough. As he took one step backward, I came one step forward still staring intently at him.

"Give it back." I spat, my eyes were starting to burn with flaming anger, adrenaline finally pumping through me and I pushed him but he didn't budge.

"Give it back Malfoy!" I growled, rage surged through my veins like lightning and I glared at him.

"Say please, daddy" Draco teased, sending me a devilish smirk.

"No"

"Well, then you aren't getting it back."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, I set a deadly glare towards Draco as I stalked closer to him. A new rage had taken over me, filling me with authority and power.

Our bodies were only inches apart and I looked up at him, I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him,

"Say it, you know you want to." He kept his voice low, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fuck you." I spat on his face.

His fingers quickly moved towards my neck, causing a burning feeling.

"Bad move" he replies in a husky voice, I saw his jaw tensing but he continues, "Say it" he repeated himself again.

Mh fists curled up with anger and my claws dug deep inside my flesh. I lowered my faze and took a deep breath before uttering the words he had been waiting to hear, "Please, daddy, give it back."

My hands began to shake rigorously with the thousands of thoughts clouding my mind and vision. Draco continued to hold my gaze, sadistically smiling with victory due to my furious expression. He was torturing me, he loved to be dominant.

He didn't say anything.

He shoots me a devilish grin. I felt his fingers move from my neck to my cheek. His fingertip brushing my cheek, thumb sliding over my bottom lip. He then roughly cups my chin, tilts my head back and forces me to look at him.

"Good girl." He hands it to me and i rip it off of him.

I stared at him, a burning hatred towards him kicked in. I thought of the gossip i heard about him and Astoria. I stared at the man in front of me with so much hatred. My blood boiled in anger, my body shaking with rage, I couldn't control my emotions anymore, "Shouldn't you be calling your worthless girlfriend that." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't do girlfriends, but I will do you." He says, sending me a wink as he leans closer, "Is that jealousy i sense, y/n?" His breath fanning on my face.

"What's going on between you and Astoria?" I questioned, with my brows scrunched together and my fists clenched tightly. Ut wasn't anger it was jealousy.

"Nothing." He answered stiffly, not even bothering to formulate his answer further.

"I heard you two got something going on, like a relationship"

In one fluid motion, he reaches to wrap his hand around the side of my neck firmly, and forcing my eyes back to him. His thumb drags heavily over the curve of my throat, "Who said that?"

He bites back a filthy little smile as I swallow desperately.

"Tell me," he orders, applying a slight pressure to the middle of my throat, "now."

"Is it true"

"Aw," he coos softly, but it's laced with patronization. "You're jealous."

I huff and glare at his frustratingly smug smile, squinting my eyes in annoyance.

"Did you fuck her?" I felt my heartbeat quicken, I wasn't sure why I asked and I didn't want to know but my body betrayed me. I had to know.

He raises his eyebrows at that, his lips quirking into a humorless smirk, "Did you suck Cedric off"

"No."

He looked at me with an amused expression, he looked relieved by my answer, a small smile curled up his lips but he's restricting himself from showing it.

I instinctively close my eyes as he leans in closer, tilting his head and whispers, "I didn't fuck her." His voice low and full of mischief.

I let out a small sigh and he lets go of me and turns around and walks away. It's like my weight can't support my legs anymore, I slide against the door and landed on the floor. I let out a huge sigh, feeling relieved of what i just heard.

____________________

After laying on my bed for the past hour, I tried to figure out what to wear. There was a party and I needed to look good for it.

I got changed and turned sideways, I studied myself in the mirror, running a hand over my front and cocking my head a little, incredibly satisfied with how it looked on me.

My dress hugged my curves perfectly. It was an emerald green dress that had a slit on one of the sides of it. It was tight and stopped right above my knees. It showed the perfect outline of my body and I wore it with a pair of nude stilettos.

I did my makeup and let my hair fall down. I finished with some lip gloss and a lip liner matching the color of my shoes.

I walked out of my room and noticed our common room being empty and silent. I roll my eyes at the thought of everyone being at the party. I just knew every girl would hate me for what I'm wearing, I knew I looked good.

As the doors to the common room open up, I see Cedric standing outside, waiting for me.

"Cedric," I whisper quietly and he turns around and look at me,

His natural instinct took over in moments, his eyes darting around my body and taking me in. He gave a lick of his lips in appreciation - he liked what he saw and takes a few steps towards me.

"Ugh boys will be boys I guess," I mutter as his eyes keep scanning my body, letting out a light chuckle.

"We definitely won't make it to the party when you look like that, I'll just have to take you right here in the hallway" he says flirtatiously and winks at me.

"Move Hufflepuff" I say as I bite my lip to tease him and snap my fingers. I almost walk past him but let my bare shoulder slightly brush against his chest, I stop in front of him and lean in closer, "I don't think you can handle me" I whisper and leave kisses down his jaw.

He wraps his arm around my waist, I was pressed tightly against him and he runs his hands down lower. I felt him place his hand on my ass and he squeezes it roughly, "let's see how talkative you are after I fuck you."

I notice a sly smirk on his face and I had to walk away before we ended up doing something in the hallway, "Back. Away. Hufflepuff" I hissed.

He took a few steps backwards and there me a kiss, "I'll do you after the party."

I roll my eyes at his comments and let out a small chuckle. As we're walking down the hallway, I notice a lot of guys looking at me, not taking their eyes off of me. I turn to Cedric,

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I questioned.

"What do you think, you're looking like a snack." He says, "A snack I'm going to have to finish later." He finishes with a flirty wink and I nudge him slightly.

We make our way to the party. I walked inside with Cedric's hand around my waist. I quickly loose Cedric in the big crowd and glance around to find him.

The music pumped in the background of the subdued lightning of the club, the deep bass of the song vibrating against my ribcage, the air was clogged with the smell of sweat and combination of perfume and cologne. The atmosphere sizzled and caressed at my skin, trying to lure me into its core with temptation; but I ignored it all. A loud gasp escapes the seams of my lips when a hand smacked against my ass.

"Y/N! I'm so happy you're here! Isn't it great and you look so good I mean if I were a guy I would defini-""Hermione," I cut her off.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned her.

"Oh stop looking so stiff, loosen up will you!" She shouts.

"Just enjoy yourself y/n, you look so good! Anyone would be lucky to get you in bed tonight!" She pulls me into the dance floor with a huge smirk planted across her lips.

The volume of her voice attracted unwanted attention toward me, mainly of the male species as they stared on with the ever-growing lust accumulating in their eyes.

The loud music started getting to me, the atmosphere that once tried to lure me earlier, achieving its goal.

I swung my hips to the music and my body began to feel hot, the rise of my temperature making it rise as my fitted dress drew in tighter against my body. I started to loosen up, running my fingertips from my neck down to my exposed thighs, I was seductive with the swing of my hips. I captured the eye of every single male as I kept moving my body with the music.

I felt a muscular body engulf me with its heat. No doubt it was a male by the grip of his calloused hands and muscular chest. He guided me in a direction of twirling my hips, my own hand lying over his as I let him direct my movements for a short moment; each roll urging me harder against his groin. A small smirk settled on my lips. Taking back control of my body movement, I move my hips to the rhythm of the music, bending until my bottom nudge at the rise of his pants; a sharp inhale of breath reached my ears.

I stand back upright, my hands lifting and encircling around his neck. I lean my head back on his shoulder, fitting into the curve of his body. He bowed his face into the crook of my neck before I suddenly felt his hot breath caress my skin as he planted kisses in the region of my neck and shoulder. My lips part in a gasp, I felt the smell of Dior Sauvage and I knew exactly who it was.

I twisted in his hold, lifting my gaze to stare into his beautiful grey eyes.

No words were spoken, only our eyes projecting something deeper than our desires, his grip on my hips hardens, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. His eyes flickered down to my lips, his eyes growing darker. And before I knew it, he swooped down and obtained my lips in a spine-tingling kiss.

I expected the sense of alarm bells to began ringing, warning me that I shouldn't let Draco affect me; but nothing awoke as I pulled him in closer and kissed him roughly. His hands trailed down my body and squeezes my ass as he deepened the kiss drawing a moan from me, his kisses become more intense and he pulls away, both of us breathing heavy,

"Come with me" his voice was deep and full of lust.

He seized my hand, interlacing our fingers, small tingles ignited as he pulled me through the crowd of people. I tried to convince myself not to go with him but my body betrayed me but this is just what I needed, him.

He dragged me out of the party down the corridor to an empty classroom, he locked the door and turned around,

"Why are you here" he says in a dark tone, his mode quickly changes.

My eyebrows narrowed in a confused manner, knowing his intentions with this questions,

"What?"

I heard him sighing, "Don't make me repeat myself." He said in an angry tone, his voice was starting to raise up.

"Because I fucking can and I fucking want too!" I spat back, I could feel my anger and violence building up.

"I told you not to come, why can't you just fucking listen!" He growled back, "And looking like that, who's attention are you trying to fucking get!"

There was so much anger building up inside me that I didn't know what insult to throw at him first, I felt my blood boiling, blistering up the inside layer of my skin. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get it out of my system,

"Yours! I was trying to get your attention Malfoy! Because I. Fucking. Like. You!" I spat, enunciating every word slowly.

In a fluid movement he was now edging closer. His hand glides over mine, setting my body on fire. I can feel his proximity having that hypnotic effect on me again. I shake my head in an attempt to gain control but just as I'm about to say another word he leans in for a kiss. Initially out of habit I resist, but my desire got the best of me. I allow my lips to meet his and sparks explode on contact.

His kiss becomes more rough. I grab onto his waist and pull our bodies closer, I can feel his muscle through his black t-shirt. I'm filled instantly with hungry lust. I want him inside me, I needed him inside me, we deepen our kiss, sending shivers all through my body. I need him to know how much I wanted him, there's no turning back now.

He growls his eyes darkening by a million shares, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" as soon as those words left my tongue it was like an animal inside him awoken.

He picked me up and lowered me down on the wooden desk behind me,

"Spread your legs" he whispered in my ear, submitting to him I spread them wide.

He rubbed his fingers in circles around my underwear and moved them to the side, he smirked as he felt my wetness, his fingers brushing against my clit, causing me to squirm in pleasure. I tilt my head back and grab onto the table as one of his fingers forced itself inside my tight opening.

"Fuck, I forgot how tight you were." I heard him mumble under his breath. I wrapped my hand around his wrist as he rubbed my clit. He moved his fingers inside me, making me let out a soft moan, he slowly pulled them out and pushed it back inside.

He picked me back up, my hands pushed under his suit jacket as he slammed me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me before his mouth claimed mine in a demanding kiss.

He pinned my arms over my head, the fingers of one hand curling around my wrists; his other hand sliding up my tight under my dress.

He quickly let my hands loose and his belt buckle clinked against itself as he pulled his pants open; my teeth sank into my bottom lip as he pushed my dress up on my hips. His fingers disappearing under the elastic waistband of my underwear before he pulled them down my legs and kicked them off.

I felt his erection against me and he slowly rubbed his cock against my moisture, I bit my lip and let out a loud moan. I knew what I had to do to get what I wanted.

His eyes searched for my face and I sighed. "Please"

That satisfied smirk I knew all too well found its place on his lips and he leaned closer, his nose brushing against mine.

"Please what" he breathed.

"Please"

He scoffed "I know you can beg better than that"

"Fuck me"

I gasped when he jerked my head back, a fist full of hair twisted in his fingers.

"How do we ask the right way?"

"Please Draco, fuck me"

He slid his cock up and down my pussy and slowly pushed the tip inside my tight opening. I moaned out loudly and digger my fingernails onto his back.

"Fuck Draco" I breathed out heavily pithing each thrust.

He thrusts himself fully inside me, "Fuck y/n" he grabbed onto the back of. My neck and bit his lip as his eyes were burning into mine, he glided his cock out with ease then hammered it back in again. 

"Please Draco, harder!" I screamed out of pleasure with every thrust.

I moaned loudly as he pounded into me until I felt weak. He continued, roughly pounding, merciless, taking all his anger, jealousy and stress out on me.

"Fuck y/n, tell me you're mine fucking say it right now" he demanded as he kept thrusting himself inside me feeling my walls tightening around his cock.

"I'm yours! I'm yours and only yours Draco!" I moaned loudly in the crook of his neck.

"Draco I'm going to cum!" I exclaimed as he kissed any neck, leaving hickeys. My toes curled up as pleasure rocked through me and before I knew a wild orgasm hit me with full force as I felt Draco finishing inside me, leaving me absolutely exhausted on against the wall.

He lets me down and cups my face, my gaze not leaving his, "You're mine now y/n." His dominant voice send shiver all over my body and I watch him walk outside with a victory smirk plastered on his face.

I quickly fix myself, I slide my underwear back on and pull my dress back down, I fix my hair to look somewhat decent and I follow Draco from behind, back to the party room.

As I walk inside I notice Cedric leaning against the wall, glaring at me and shooting me a hurtful look. I walk over to him and before I could manage to speak he cuts me off,

"Where were you" it wasn't a question, he was demanding an answer.

"What the fuck Diggory, what's up with the face?"

"Where the fuck were you y/n!" He grabbed my arm tightly, giving it a hard squeeze out of anger.

"Cedric let go!" I shout,

"Back the fuck away Diggory before you end up in a coffin." I turn around and see Draco, his hands were curled up into fists and his voice was loud and demanding.

Cedric looks at me with a devastated look and walked towards Draco, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt but Draco quickly pushed him off.

"You just had to do it Malfoy, you just had to fuck her didn't you." He spat.

"What Can I say Diggory, I guess the best man won."

"She's not a fucking trophy to win, she's a fucking person. You're gonna end up hurting her and you know it."

"Fuck off Diggory, this is your last warning." He threatened Cedric, making his voice loud and intimidating.

"Stay away from her Malfoy."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Stay away from her Malfoy" he repeated himself.

The music was too loud and I had a hard time hearing their conversation, I tried to sum up some words by their body language but it was impossible,

**Conversation between Draco and Cedric;**

"I fucking can't!" He screamed out of frustration, "Don't you think I've fucking tried to stay away from her. I simply fucking can't"

"No you can't because she was a challenge to you, you wanted her and she didn't let you in that easily. Face it Malfoy, we both know you're going to hurt her, she doesn't deserve it, if you like her, you'll leave her alone."

i noticed Draco walking away and I couldn't help but run after him, I felt a strong hand grabbing my wrist tightly,

"Let go of me!" I grit through clenched teeth.

"Y/n don't follow him, this is for your own good." He gives me a worried look.

"Let go Cedric!" I wriggle out of his grip and before I could take another step his voice changed when he saw my name,

"Y/n if you walk after him, whatever you and I have, is done."

I turn to look at him, his eyes are still on me. Intense.

I was picking Draco and leaving him and the thought tore me apart deep inside. He gazed at me and I saw tears and pain in his eyes. His eyes were red and he was trying to control his tears,

"Cedric.... I'm sorry." I push myself off of him and run after Draco,

My footsteps echoed down the empty corridor and I shouted with determination.

He stood in front of me and turns around to face me,

"Draco"

"-stop right there y/n. Look, I know was your first but you're not mine, it didn't mean anything to me. You were just a challenge for me and I got what I wanted so it's done." He says with a raspy voice.

"Draco" I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him tightly to me, "please you don't mean that, I know you don't." Feeling my heart swell within my chest.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and placed a fluttering kiss on my weak spot, "I am so fucking sorry, for everything." He pushed me off of him, "I mean everything I said, you were nothing but a game to me." And walks away.

I fell down to my knees crying once again, my heart jumping out of my chest.

I make my way back to the party, flowing down my cheeks and I scan the room all over to look for Cedric,

I noticed him sitting down on a couch with a girl straddled on him, kissing him and grinding against him as he has his hands placed on her ass, grabbing it and squeezing it firmly. I gasp in shock when I notice who it was, Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

I ran as fast as I could back to the common room, I felt my breath getting stuck in my throat, I tried to breathe but I couldn't. I understood I caused this but I never though for a million years you would even touch Pansy after everything she's done.

I ran inside the Common room with tears flowing down my cheeks, as soon as I entered I felt once again my heart drop out of my chest.

Draco and Astoria. He sat down on the couch staring into the firing flames and she sat on his lap, trailing kisses from his jaw down to his neck.

I left as fast as I could. This was too much for me to handle.

After a few hours of tears flowing down my cheeks, I stopped and leaned against the wall in the empty corridor.

I made a decision, tomorrow I was going to owl my mom for a transfer. I couldn't stay here anymore. I felt alone, sad and hurt because of my own thoughtless actions.

I let out a huge sigh and heard a voice approach me,

"why are you sitting here all alone" I look up over my shoulder and see Zabini walking towards me.

"Hey Zabini"

"Yeah hello beautiful, what happened to you who do I have to beat up" he says with a smirk on his face.

I told him everything that happened, I had to get out of my system.

"Y/n"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me do something that'll make you think of something else?"

"Anything." I say and look deeply into his eyes.

And then, he kissed to me.

_________________________________________

This chapter was really long and I'm Sorry but I had to make it long for everything to fit, it wouldn't be the same with two different chapters.

Don't forget to like and comment. I really want to know what y'all think of this chapter, comment down below!


	22. Chapter 22

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy."

___________________

I looked at him and saw the passion and lust filled in his eyes as he stared at me.

His hands went to my waist firmly as he pulled me closer to him, and my instincts took over.

I needed to forget about them, both of them. I needed someone else.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me and then, he kissed me.

I wish I could say that I didn't kiss him back, that I pushed him away. But the second his soft lips made contact with mine, I lost all sense of time and space.

His soft lips crashed against mine filled with hunger.

I let out a soft moan as heat started to swell into my body.

I could feel my cheeks turn red, he bit my bottom lip softly asking me for entrance, which I gladly gave him.

I was too vulnerable to think of the consequences right now.

His kiss had gone from slow and sweet to hot and passionate. I pulled away gasping for air, and I rolled my eyes back as he sent trails kisses down my neck, "Fuck you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." he barely whispers inbetween his kisses.

I could feel his hot tongue lick and sucking on my neck, leaving hickeys over the ones Draco formed, "Fuck Draco, you're mine now." He growled and pushed me roughly against the wall. His hand rubbed my thighs before gripping the back of them harshly, lifting me up and slamming my back against the wall again making a whimper escape my lips.

His breathing started to get heavy and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt the bulge in his pants next to my area and I grind my hips against bulge,

"Do that again and I swear I won't be able to control myself." He growled against my neck and I felt my body shiver.

My eyes quickly snapped open and I tell him to stop but he ignored me and keeps caressing my side, kissing me even harder this time.

"Blaise stop." I told him with a little more edge this time. He holds my face roughly, deepening the kiss, our lips moving together, our breaths quickening, blood running quickly through my veins.

Maybe I should just let him take me. Maybe this is what I need. If they can do it, why cant I?

"Blaise stop!" I shout as I push him off of me, I stare at him and gulp, my breathing got stuck in my throat and he walks towards me,

"Y/n" He says with a shocked and nervous tone, "I'm so sorry." He whispers, a barely audible utterance.

I know he didnt mean for it to happen, I know he wouldn't want to hurt me and I know his emotions got the best of him,

"Blaise it's okay." I say with a sly smile.

His eyes were red and puff and he looked at me with pleading eyes, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't resist, I've been waiting to do that for so long. Please forgive me, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"I know I'm irresistible." I wink at him and hit his chest playfully, "it's okay Zabini, we're still friends." He looked relieved and his eyes twinkled at me in happiness.

"Y/n." He says and tilts his head slightly to the side, "I've got an idea." He says and has the biggest grin on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned, dying to know what this great idea what.

"Be my girlfriend." I looked at him in shock, my eyes widened and my mouth dropping open, "Zabini, i thought i made it clea-" I was rambling and he puts his finger on my lips and hushed me.

"-No let me finish." He smiles devilishly at me. "Be my fake girlfriend." I shook my head and look at him with a surprised face.

"You can't be serious Blaise? Aren't you and Draco bestfriends?" My eyes were full of confusion, shock and astonishment.

"Yeah, but he hasn't claimed you. I've been with girls after him so if he doesn't care about you then it shouldn't matter but I know he cares and we should give him a taste of his own medicine for making you cry for hours, plus it's a win-win situation. I get to have you as my fake girlfriend, but still a girlfriend." I tilt my head and shook my head slowly. The mischievous grin fell of my face as I groaned, slapping my palm against my forehead.

"This is bloody mad Zabini. I'm transferring so thank you but no thank you. I'll let you know if I'm in need of it, that is if the offer still stands."

He pulls me into a hug and hugs me tightly, I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him back, "I've never had this much fun with anyone, especially not a girl. You're my bestfriend, I'll help you through this. I just wish you could stay but I understand you have to leave." I retort with a smile as I look up at him.

We walk down the empty enormous hallway in silence and hear loud moan echoing in the corridor, "Someone is getting it on." Zabini says and I retort with a chuckle. We kept on walking and then I hear a familiar voice and I felt the pain strike right through my chest,

"What is it?" He looked at me with a worried face.

"Blaise, you go ahead without me. I'm not ready to face Draco just yet." I had no other option but to lie if I wanted him to leave me alone to investigate further.

"But you're not suppose to be in the hallway all alone at this time." He drags me away and I shrug him off, "Blaise please, I won't be long." With some effort I manage to smile at him.

"Fine." He hugs me and quickly leaves, leaving me alone with my anxiety and my thoughts of who it could be.

I gulp and walk toward the dirty sounds echoing, as soon as I saw them I feel an immense amount of pain, it is as though my heart is getting into million pieces. I quickly look away as my heart clenches tightly.

He was leaning against the wall and she was on her knees.

Cedric's POV (I had to make one even though this is a Draco X Reader.)

After she left me, I lost track of all my common senses. I was drunk and I pushed the first girl I saw against the wall and roughly made out with her. I had to take my anger and jealousy out on someone and it just happened to be Pansy.

"Come with me." She whispers and I follow her. I was too drunk to think straight.

She pushed me against the wall and got on her knees. She was so eager to give me pleasure. My heartbeat quickened. I knew this was wrong.

The next moment, I froze, feeling her slim fingers at my waistband. My mouth went dry and formed into a thin line as I gulped hard, my hands were looking for something to grip hard, deciding the best to grip onto was her hair. My eyes flew around my surroundings, darting something or someone to interrupt this moment.

With my cheeks burning, my jaw just as tight as the grip on her hair, I slowly looked down to the woman down on her knees before me, her eyes focused as she began to tug my pants lower and lower, watching with dark, lustful eyes as she sprung me free, a small seductive smile appearing on her lips.

Again, my heart picked up the pace as my body grew hot, I let my thoughts wonder and I thought of her instead and immediately, my abdomen clenched with anticipation.

I watched Pansy opening to take in the head of me, working her tongue around to decide where to lay. A loud moan left my lips and the sound encouraged her to go faster. I gave a single hard thrust into her mouth, my eyes shooting down at her with a glare, my eyes were dark and lustful, I wasn't thinking of the girl beneath me I was thinking of her. Her and him. He fucked her. My anger grew and I took it out on Pansy.

I heard footsteps and I look up to see who it is and then I saw her. Fuck.

Presence

I quickly walk away after my eyes met his and I heard him trying to pry Pansy away,

"Fuck! Get off me Parkinson."

I felt his arm grab my forearm but i yank it out of his grasp. "Get your fucking hands off me!" I seethed.

"Please just listen to me, I'm begging."

"I can't wait to transfer from this fucking school and never see you again!" I hissed and gave him a hurtful look.

I looked at him, the air was thick with tension. He was looking at me with his eyes blank and his mouth in a straight line.

"What? You're transferring?" His teeth was gritted now, I could see flames in his eyes.

I looked at him angrily but didn't reply, I shook my head and looked at him with disgust, hurt, disappointment. I turned on my heels and walked away, leaving him alone with his dreadful actions.

I make my way back to the common room and walked inside, I saw Astoria sitting down on the couch and Draco walking with full speed back to his dorm. She quickly ran after him and grabbed his wrist trying to yank him back but he pushed her hands away, "Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted, his voice made me flinch and I saw Astoria crying, begging for him to stop.

"I thought we had something!" she shouted with tears flowing down her face and her voice getting stuck at the back of her throat.

"Are you fucking dumb? Stop telling people we're dating you psychotic bitch."

"Draco please! I - I love you!" My mouth slightly agape in shock. Did he do the same thing with her that he did with me?

"Oh for fuck sakes! I made you cum once! You've been obsessed with me ever since!" He pulls her close by grabbing her by the back of her neck, "Move. The. Fuck. On." He says, enuncing each word slowly before he pushes her away and walks into his room.

She was crying and had her face shoved in her knees and she was shielded by her arms. I was towards my room and she looks up and sneered at me, "What the fuck are you looking at!" She spat, her eyes were filled with jealousy when she looked at me.

"Piss. Off." I spat back and slammed my door and quickly fell asleep after having one of my worst nights at Hogwarts.

\----------

I ignored them both for days. I sat down after Charms with Hermione and told her everything about the drama and my transfer. Tomorrow was my last day at Hogwarts and I couldn't help but feel devastated by the thought of not seeing both of them again.

Hermione tried to convince me to say, she threw her hands in the air but stopped when the door of our class brushed open and Draco walked inside. A bag over his shoulder and a angry smug on his face. His eyes wondered around everywhere before landing on me.

When he came to me, he stood tall. I gulped, I haven't spoken to him for days. Hermione and I looked at him for a whole moment before he snapped his fingers and told Hermione to leave.

"She isn't going anywhere!" I said, grabbing her hand as she tried to stand up.

"We need to talk,"

"Then talk,"

"Y/n," He warned before pressing his lips into a thin line, "I need to talk to you alone. Stop fucking ignoring me,"

"I'm not ignoring you," Well, I was.

"Yes, you are." I watched him, his jaw clench with anger as he spoke.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," I replied, putting a control over my feelings and looking away from him.

"We're back to second name basis now?" He said through the chatter behind him, they were looking at as us with shocked expressions over Dracos behaviour.

"Get up and come with me," He said through the chatter behind him.

A angry smug appeard on his face, his brow scrunched, extending the anger. He turned around to the group of girls behind him and shouted, "Can you shut your annoying little mouths for a little fucking moment? I'm trying to fucking talk here,"

All heads turned his way and the class went in silent mode. Draco turned around to me and grabbed my hand before getting me off my seat.

"Excuse me?" I grit through clenched teeth.

He pulled me out of class and slammed me against the wall, "Now, we can talk."

"What do you want?"

He sighs and looks over at me "You're transferring?" His eyes holding mine in an intense stare. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he stared at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't." He said, "Don't." He reapeted himself and looks at me, "Don't. Leave." I could tell this was hard for him, I could tell this was the first time he asked someone for something. He usually demands people and gets what he wants.

He looked at me frustrated, not knowing what to say or do. I gulped staring up at him as he looked down at me earnestly, his intense grey eyes filled with worry, as he stood above me, "Draco leave me al-"

"Please don't make me say it," He cuts me off and i look into his eyes, "Please don't make me fucking say it y/n," He repeats himself and I look away and tried to walk away but he yanks me back,

"I'm begging. I'm fucking begging you," I felt his intense gaze burning into me, making my cheeks burn a deep red as the rest of my face flushed.

I lean into him a little closer and trail my tongue behind his ear,

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy." I finish whispering and look back into his eyes before I disappear out of his sight.

______________________

The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write, I can't wait for the drama ahhhhh. Get this 300 likes and ill try posting it tonight!

Don't forget to comment, what are you thoughts about this chapter? Don't forget to spread the word about my story, it makes me so happy seeing you guys recommending it to people.🖤


	23. New characters.

I know you guys have been doubting the whole transfer thing, but trust me it's the best thing for the story. I've thought this through properly.

I would like to introduce two new characters for the story.

I CANT WAIT TO START WRITING ABOUT THEM, BUCKLE UP AND GET READY.

PS. CHAPTER 23 WILL BE OUT SOON.

SAY HELLO TO OUR NEW FRIENDS.

____________

**BLAISE ZABINI**

**CEDRIC DIGGORY**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**DRACO MALFOY**

**AND OUR NEW CHARACTERS,**

**ODEYA SAYRE**

**AND,**

**JACOB NAWARO**


	24. Chapter 24

"Jacob"

______________________

I finish all my classes for the day and walk back to my dorm. I tried to avoid Cedric as much as possible. It was nearly impossible to ignore Draco since we practically lived under the same roof, in the same House.

I sat down on my bed and could still feel his scent close me. I take a deep breath filling my lungs with his intoxicating smell. I slowly let my hand coming up to rest against my chest as another sharp pain shot through me.

I didn't know how to feel about this being my last night here, my last day tomorrow and my last time seeing him, for a long time, or even forever.

As night time approched, my feeling of trepidation grew. I wondered how different Beauxbatons would be to Hogwarts.

I was laying in bed unable to sleep, I got lost in my thoughts thinking of him, one thing lead to another and I couldn't stop thinking about how his touch made me feel. How he made me feel when he was filling me up, how his large cock felt inside my pussy, fucking me mercilessly. The way he made me scream his name out in pleasure. Ugh fuck.

I buried my face inside my pillow and let out a loud groan. I need to stop thinking about him.

I flinch at the loud pounding noise on my door and wait for it to go away. There was a second pound on the door and I huff in annoyance. Who could it possibly be at this time. I glace over to Pansys side of the room and see her bed empty. Bloody hell, does she have to sleep in here on my last fucking night.

Dracos POV

I pour some muggle drink into a glass, trying to drink away the tears that were starting to form when i noticed how serious she was about really transferring.

'Fucking bitch.' I thought, I begged her to stay and she has the audacity to tell me to fuck off. Typical behaviour for a mudblood, fucking ungrateful.

I can't fucking believe myself. Why do I feel for her when I am incapable of feeling. I hate myself for feeling. I hate her for letting me feel. I hate her but most of all I hate myself for letting her go.

I've made the biggest fucking mistake of my life.

'Fuck' i grunt out, i start to hyperventilate, i walked back and forth in my room. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take the pressure of Y/N leaving me.

I threw my glass against the wall, tiny pieces of glass flying everywhere. I was vulnerable, she made me show weakness.

My jaw clenched tightly in anger, thinking of someone else touching her. I could feel the fury growing inside me like a tidal wave. She was mine and no one elses to have.

Fucking madness, what have I gotten myself into. I knew it was useless trying to sleep when thoughts of her wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to see her and most of all I needed to touch her.

Fuck it.

Y/N POV

I stood back up, my hands colliding with the metal of the door knob, twisting it, I took a deep breath and hissed, "Use your fucking key Parkinso-"

"Y/N," said one of the deepest voices I've ever heard, it was almost over powering how much control his voice could have on me.

Draco stood infront of me and i stayed silent. My heart began beating fast against my own chest and I felt light thuds.

"Can we talk?"

"No." I said trying to shut the door, but he put his foot in between it and swung it open.

He walks inside and slammed the door shut behind him,

"Get. Out." I enunciated every word through gritted teeth.

"Let me tal-"

"No!" I pushed him backwards to emphasize my point, but he barely budged.

I went to push him again, only this time harder, but he grabbed my wrists, stopping me and leaning in, "I miss you." he said huskily in my ear.

I shook my head as I took a step backward, yanking my arms free of his grasp, "Save it," I snarled.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't want him to see me cry, not again, not for him.

He walked towards me and i quickly respond, "Draco stop, I want you to -"

He cups my chin and lifts my face up, my gaze met his and he plants a kiss on my lips, "Do you ever stop talking," he says and trails kisses down my neck,

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him and pushed him off away again, by the look of his eyes, I knew I pissed him off.

His hands wrapped around my wrist and abruptly pulled me back slamming me into the wall,

"You don't want to fuck me right now," he whispers close to my near, "I'll pound into you so hard, you'll limp for a week," he says as he leaves kisses down my neck,

"Tell me to stop and I'll do it," he says before crashing his lips onto mine, and I give in, I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss, "Tell me to stop," he continues in between our kisses.

I couldn't tell him to stop. I didn't want him to stop.

Before I knew it I roughly pushed him on my bed, he propped himself up to his elbows, his eyes darting up and down my body, admiring me as I towered over him,

"Take your fucking clothes off," he demands and I obey,

I stood between his legs and looked down at the hard bulge that was trying to escape. I pushed him further back, his grey eyes watching me; burning with desire.

Moving toward his mouth, i feverishly slammed my lips on his, kissing him with more excitement and lust than I have before. I moved away from his mouth, traveling down to his collarbone, leaving soft kisses in my wake. My nails digging into his ripped, hard, muscular biceps as my mouth began to travel down.

I slipped my hands below the elasticated waist of his sweatpants, waisting no time tugging them off his muscular thighs.

I was greeted by his large cock, trying to break free from his boxers. Fuck it felt so big, how did he manage to fuck me the first time. His cock would literally destroy me.

Placing my fingers below the waistband I tugged them off and he sprung free. Fuck! I cocked my head and raised my eyebrow in sheer delight. I could feel the burning beneath my cheeks at the thought of taking his massive cock.

"What you can't handle it anymore huh?"

I lifted my gaze to meet his, the blush on my cheeks redding by the second, his face plastered with complete and utter amusement.

I licked my lips and climbed on top of him and he twisted me around, he was now ontop of me.

"If you think im letting you take control, you're wrong." he pinned me against the bed, never breaking eye contact with me,

"How am I going to fuck you mercilessly if you're the one taking control?" He seductively smirks at me.

He lays ontop of me, his hard cock waiting at my opening, he slowly strokes his cock against my wet pussy, "You still want me to stop?" He teased as his lips crashed onto mine once again, "Then tell me to fucking stop if you want it so bad," he continues.

He pulled out a condom from his jeans in his pocket on the floor, "Safety first," he says as he ripped the foil packet open with his teeth and slipped it on.

He kissed me passionately as his masculine frame dominated me. I arched my hips pushing my pussy against him, the tip of his cock parting my lips, "Go ahead tell me to stop then,"

"S- s-" I stutter,

"What baby you want me to stop?" He teased as his cock rubbed against my clit,

"P-ple, -" Before I could finish my sentence, he thrusted himself deep inside me, I let out a loud gasp as I felt my muscles tensing around him.

He kissed me with so much hunger as ge pounds himself inside me, I close my eyes as my cries echoed around the room. He lifted his lips from mine and grabbed my neck with full force, while pounding himself inside me roughly. Leaning down he whispered in my ear,

"Don't close your eyes, I want you to look at me when i fuck you, baby."

Fuck.

He kept his gaze on mine, thrusting deeper inside me by each thrust, my hips moving in rhythm with his, hungrily taking his full length with ease.

I felt the intensity building between us, heat releasing from my core as I gripped his back, pulling him closer to me. My nails digging into his skin. He pounded inside me, fucking me mercilessly. Each stroke gradually pounding harder and harder into me, he filled me with sensations I never knew existed.

Our sweaty bodies joining together as one felt like the most natural thing in the world. We moved together with such ease, our hips rocking together, building the intensity between us.

Draco continued to pick up the pace, I groaned in pleasure, feeling each intense thrust deeper and deeper in my core.

"Fuck!" I whimpered.

Tonight was all about us, we were completely lost in each other. Lost in this moment. Anyone could have walked in and we wouldn't have noticed.

He leaned forward, still smashing into me, grabbing a handful of my hair pulling my head back, thrusting deeper and deeper inside me.

"Draco I- I-" I moaned loudly, holding onto him as he pushes himself inside me,

"Are you going to come for me y/n?" He growls,

"Y-yes!" I criy out, feeling my legs trembling.

He began pounding into me faster than ever, he let out a loud moan and I wrap my hand around his neck, holding onto him as he thrusts himself inside me.

"Draco," I moaned, failing to keep my voice down, "I'm close,"

Unable to hold it anymore, I hit my release, my orgasm causing me to tighten around his cock.

"Fuck!" He groaned in pleasure as I screamed his name, never taking his eyes off mine, he kept pounding into me and finished inside me.

He collapsed on top of me and i look at him, admiring the view above me. His cheeks were red flushes and his breathing labored.

He rolled on his back, and I struggled to find the words to describe what just happened between us.

He pulled off the condom and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, my head resting on his chest. Our erratic breathing and pounding heartbeats almost beating as one. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest,

"Do you feel that?" He whispered,

"Yes."

"That's what you do to me. You drive me fucking mad." He says as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

I love you.

Those are the words I wanted to tell him right there and then. I tried but i was scared.

I didn't want to scare him away. But it is true,

I loved him.

"Draco?" I say, cutting the silence.

"Hmm"

"When Blaise finds out about this he's going to be bloody mad!" I chuckle and continue, "I told him yesterday how much I hated you and now we're sleeping togethe-"

"Wow wow wow, hold up" he interrupts me rudely,

"What the fuck did you just say?" He pushes me off him and gets off the bed to stand up, sliding his boxers back on and pulling his shirt over his head.

"What?" I question him.

"You told that fucking blood-traitor about us?!" I was shocked, why would he talk about him in that way.

"Blood traitor? Draco what are you talking about, how is he a blood traitor?

"Because he fucking befriends muggles!" He shouted, the audacity of this boy.

Rage and anger built up inside me, I couldn't believe the words that just left his mouth.

"And you're fucking one! So I guess that makes you a fucking blood traitor aswell, Malfoy!" I spat, I was so furious, hurt, mad, angry.

"Just when I thought there was some fucking good in you Draco, but I was wrong. Merlin, I was so so so wrong!" Tears were starting to fill up my eyes and all I wanted was for him to leave and to never see him again. He hurt me before but this took the prize.

"Finally she realises!" He shouts out throwing his hands in the air and looking back at me, "When will you get it through your fucking skull that there is no good in me and i certainly will not change for you," he hissed.

"Leave right now," I demanded.

"Gladly, fucking mudblood." He picks up his clothes and slams the door behind him and leaves me broken.

I fell to the ground, bawling my eyes out, once again, because of Draco Malfoy. This time it hurt, I've never been hurt before and my transfer just got a whole lot easier.

I couldn't wait to get out of this shit school and start over. I never want to see him again, ever.

________

I was on the train, on my way far away from Hogwarts. I can't deny that I won't miss a lot of things about Hogwarts. The teachers, some of the students, the food, the library, Cedric but most of all, him. I'll miss him, so much, I know it'll hurt so fucking bad. He was cold, heartless, ruthless and arrogant, didn't even fucking bother to apologise to me or even say goodbye. But still, still i miss him the most.

__________

Week one

I quickly made friends, already on my first day. This school was so different from Hogwarts. I didn't have a whole house hating me because of me not being born in a pureblood family; and that was enough for me.

I met Odeya and Jacob.

Odeya is pretty much the type who doesn't give a fuck, she's chill, laid back, beautiful, cocky and determined. Perfect.

And Jacob, the first time I saw him I gazed up and was instantly shocked by his good looks. He was tall, gorgeous as hell and a bad boy with ocean blue eyes and the perfect edge of adorability.

Jacob and Odeya met eachother long before I met them, they've known each other for about 5 years.

She always tries to hook me up with Jacob. Apparently she said she knows he likes me because of the way he looks at me. I've caught him staring at me a few times but I ignored it and pushed it away, I had to. I can't afford to lose him as a friend and I really don't have the strength to put up with drama again, that's pretty much why I left Hogwarts.

Week four

"Hurry the fuck up Jacob!" Odeya shouted loudly while Jacob was speaking to a few girls, exchanging numbers.

I shouldn't see him as anything other than my friend but I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

I look over to see Odeya walking towards Jacob, crashing his chances of getting laid tonight,

"Hi girls," she began and look at them both with a innocent smile,

"I slept with this guy about 3 weeks ago and now I have STD's so unless you guys want it too then I highly suggest avoiding him."

She finishes off with a smile on her face and they dart their eyes between him and Odeya, giving them both a disgusted look before they storm away.

"What the fuck was that for!" He whined,

"That was me saving YOU from getting STD's you git," she says and slaps him at the back of his neck,

"Fuck you Odeya, you just ruined my plans of getting laid tonight."

"Well, sorry." she shrugs it off,

"That's not good enough, but I do know what's good enough tho," he winks at her at her as we're walking back to our dorms.

"Ugh, gross." She makes a gagging sound and pretends to throw up.

"Would anyone else like to tribute?" He pauses and nudges me, "How about you, y/n?" He leans in close to me and whispers, sending shivers down my spine. Fuck, can he not.

I stay quiet and Odeya speaks up, "She's too innocent for you, Nawaro, get off of her you slut."

"I like innocent girls, makes me want to destroy them." He smirked guiding his fingers to his lips, down to his bottom lip and brushing his thumb down against it slowly.

I finally speak up, "Jacob,"

"Hmm I love it when you go by my first name,"

I roll my eyes in annoyance, "Please allow me to correct myself, Nawaro,"

"Yes baby"

I let out a huff, "Shut up, will ya."

"Make me, will ya." He mocks me.

"Oh bloody hell! Shut up both of you!" Odeya shouts, "Finally, we're here." We walk up to our dorms and before we go to different directions I jump up and down with anticipation,

"Oh, I can't wait to read my letter from mother!" I say with a big smile plastered across my face.

"You want one from daddy too?" He locks his eyes with mine. Mischief was written all over his face, he licks his lips and his eyes dart between mine and my lips,

"For fuck sakes Jacob!" Odeya growled,

"Go wank it off," she dragged me away and I turn my head around noticing his smirk stuck on his face.

I enter our room and quickly ripped my letter open;

Dear Y/N,

I hope you're doing well, I miss you and I think of you often.

I come with some sad news and I know this is not what you wanted. I never thought I would say this but you will have to transfer back to Hogwarts.

I want you to find out the truth about your father and the only way to do so is if Dumbledore himself tells you.

I thought my nightmares would stop, I thought I would stop dreaming about your father. But I didn't, and I feel guilty for not telling you the truth about him.

That is why I made a decision, I want you to transfer back.

I know this is much for you to take and I sincerely hope you don't hate me for this.

I should have told you about your father a long time ago and for that, I am sorry.

I love you with all my heart.

Sincerely,

Mother.

I dropped the letter and everything became dizzy; I'm transferring back?

Meaning I'll see Draco again?

No. No. No.

_____________

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 106K READS. IM SO THANKFUL.

I've already written the next chapter and I'm almost done with it, I couldn't put it in here became it would be too long.

Get this lots of likes and I might publish it tomorrow. Don't be a ghost reader, I love you comments. 🖤

What are your thoughts of this chapter?


	25. Chapter 25

"She's back"

____________________________

I found my breath dissipate as i look down at the letter in my hands before i drop it to the ground. Odeya called for me but all I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest and the pulsation in my ears.

The blood pounded in my ears. My heart thudded in my chest. My hands shook. My feet tingled. My vision disfigured, as if i was looking through a fish-eye lens. I had to get away.

"Odeya, I'll be right back I'm just going to grab something to eat," I say as I walk out of our room, closing the door behind me.

I take a deep breath, shutting my eyes and lean my head against the door.

"What's wrong," Jacob asked me, I look up in shock to see him standing infront of me.

Goosebumps rose all over my skin as soon as I heard his masculine husky voice. Shivers running down my spine as his gorgeous blue eyes swallowed me down whole. Heat rose all the way from my toes to my cheeks under his gaze. It was clear he was admiring me.

He looks at me and asks again, a suspicious look plastered on his face.

"Nothing, Jacob." I say, looking directly at him.

Our lips were muted, just our eyes communicating for a few, good, long seconds. His eyes literally drew me in further to him. He's like a puzzle and I have to put his pieces together to admire the true meaning or who he really is.

He walked closer to me, his muscular, tall body towering over me, our bodies barely touching, goosebumps rose all over my body again, he leans closer to me and cups my chin,

"I know when you're lying, tell me or ill force it out of you." He continues.

I look up at him, taking in every inch of his gorgeousness, "Jacob..." I pause and take a deep breath, "I'm transferring back," I say as he keept his gaze on me.

"Okay," he says, smiling down at me.

"Okay...." Is that it, is that all he has to say?

My eyes starts to dart between his eyes and his lips,

He leans closer and trails his tongue behind my ear,

"Okay," he stops to let out a loud sigh,

"Guess WE ARE transferring then." He walks backwards facing me with a big smirk on his lips.

"What?!" I shout out, shock clear across my face,

"No Jacob, you're saying here." I say with a stern voice.

"Make me," he moves closer to me, keeping his gaze on me, he brings his hand down to my waist gripping it firmly as he moves me aside, still keeping his eyes on me. He keeps his hand on my waist and the other one on the doorknob by my side, trapping me in between his hands, he twisted the doorknob and pushed it open,

I back away from him and look back at Odeya, she gives me a devilish smirk and her eyes sparkles between me and Jacob.

"Odeya, we're transferring." He says, "Pack your things, I'm going to head back to my dorm and do the same,"

"What!" She growls out, "Why the hell would we transfer?" She questioned him.

"Baby," he looks at me, "Tell her why," I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking amusingly at me. I could practically sense it. He loved to call me baby, knowing I hated it.

And I hated it because of Draco.

"Ugh!" I growl out in annoyance before motioning for him to follow me outside "Jacob, follow me,"

He winks at Odeya, he brings his hand to his chest and pretends feeling a sting in his heart as he mouths, "I'm inlove,"

She throws a pillow at him and I once again roll my eyes in annoyance, why does he have to be so difficult.

"Jacob, why are you doing this?" I look away and question him,

"End of discussion," he says and walks away with no further explanation, i cursed him for being so bossy.

At the same time couldn't hold back the smile that stretched my lips.

I can't ignore how I feel whenever he touches me or just looks at me. I know I'm getting attached to him. I have to stay away from him if I want to make this easier for me. I have too much on my mind right now.

Feeling attachment towards him is going to destroy me later, I can't afford to grow feelings for him. I get tingles all over my body when he touches me, but no matter what, no matter where and no matter who touches me, Draco is and will always be constantly on my mind. Every time I so much as think of him, my heart skips a beat.

I had so much anxiety over going back but I can't let him hurt me this time. I have to protect my heart. I have to stay away from Draco, far, far away from him as possible.

I went back inside and told Odeya everything. Everything about Draco and Cedric and that they were the reason behind my transfer.

"Y/n, if they try to fuck with you again, I promise I'll give them a taste of my right fist," she spits out and I chuckle,

"I promise," she pulls me into a tight hug, "I won't let him hurt you again. You're safe with me." And I trusted her, because I know she'll stick up for me, no matter what.

THE DAY OF THE TRANSFER

"Tell me y/n, are there any hot girls for me to shag at Hogwarts?" Jacob smirks, causing Odeya to punch him and growl at him,

"What the fuck was that for you bitch," He shouted, glaring her down.

"All you fucking speak about is shagging girls. Just shut up for once for Merlin's sake," she spat as she looks at me,

"So y/n, any hot guys for me to ride?" She looks at me with a devilish smirk plastered on her face but that disappears as soon as Jacob slaps her head, causing her to wince.

"You got one right here," he says and winks at her,

"Gross Nawaro!" She exclamied, making fake gagging noises as she looks at me.

My eyes dart between the both of them and I let out a giggle,

Jacob stands up and walks toward my seat, he sat down next to me, an amused smile curling on his lips.

"Why did you switch seats, Jacob?" Odeya questioned, glaring at him.

"I like this seat better," he replies, "Plus I get to sit next to my best friend," he nudges me and keeps his eyes fixed on Odeya.

Our lips were sealed, not a single word in the air, we both glance at Jacob simultaneously and he looks back at us,

"What?" He shrugged, "I have a innocent mind," he says and swings an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

I snorted. Yeah, right.

Odeya snorted, "Whatever," she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too," Jacob replies and i lightly show him off and giggle. He leans back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head.

Almost immediately, I shut close my eyes readying myself for the worst case scenario my heart would have to face, him.

The sound of the old, rusky, shaking train woke me up. I couldn't fall back to sleep, feeling completely restless, as if something was missing. My eyes were trained on the landscape outside, the rain pouring down, hitting the mountains. I loved it when it rained, ever since I was a kid, I always felt like I could smell the sky when it was raining. When the sky was crying, as my mother used to say. I smiled to myself, finding beauty in the madness of these days.

I felt the sudden urge to buy chocolate frogs, I got up and grabbed my purse, I looked over to see Odeya still sleeping, my eyes skip to Jacob and he's still sleeping, peacefully. I felt my cheeks turn red as i looked at him, adoring how beautiful he was, i turned away immediately.

I got up and tried to make my way through, walking out of my seat sideways, I tried to not cling my body against his but it was nearly impossible. The shaking train made me fall onto him, my legs straddled on each side of him. Fuck.

My eyes studied his face, taking advantage of the opportunity to look at him so close, he opened his eyes, looking right at me,

"Are you done staring?" He says in a low raspy voice,

"Jacob!" I grasp onto him in shock, "You're up!" I felt my heart racing and my cheeks redding,

"Well are you referring to me or my friend down below?" He replies with a smirk plastered on his face,

"Oh shut up!" I hit his chest playfully and his eyes twinkled at me in amusement, he smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile back, his smile was just too contagious.

I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist, gripping it tightly and yanked me back onto him, he tilted his head to the side and looked straight at me, observing me.

I look away, i can't let this happen to me again.

He gently pulled my chin so my face was towards him, I look at him and his eyes pierced into mine.

"Y/n," he gulped and kept his gaze on me,

"Can I ask you something?"

He cupped my face and my lips were slightly ajar, "Ask me..." I whisper, my heartbeat began to quicken.

His eyes staring at me intensely, I felt so weak under his aura,

He leans in closer and i hear his deep voice whisper into my ear,

"Why is it that I find you irresistible?" His fingers softly swept my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear and he leans back down.

I couldn't even think of a respond, I was completely lost in his eyes and mesmerized.

I didn't say a word, I wanted nothing more but to kiss him in that moment, but I couldn't allow myself to get my heart shattered again.

I was placed in a position that would make Odeya question us and rub it in my face for the rest of the term,

"Jacob, Odeya might wake up soon," I gasped as he places his hands on my back. His hands spread warmth in my back, seeping through the thinness of my shirt and into my body.

My hands gripped his strong shoulders as I held on, his scent making me dizzy. I gazed at him, unconsciously licking my full lips. His eyes followed the movement intentionally and he just stared at me.

"Let her watch," he answers and I giggle and pinch him for being so sarcastic all the time.

No further words were spoken between us and I knew exactly what he was thinking. His stare intensified and I swear I got a visual of him and me. It almost made me dizzy. I roll my eyes and snap out of my thoughts.

I get up off of him and walk away, I notice him leaning back down into his seat, his eyes filled with lust and amusement. His eyes follows me like he's watching his prey walk away and I let out a chuckle, what have I gotten myself into.

We arrived at Hogwarts and I felt my anxiety kick in. My heart was beating wildly as I try to catch my breath. I clutch at my chest, it feels like it will burst out any second. Fuck.

We walked inside and just as I thought, Jacob and Odeya gets sorted into Slytherin by the sorting hat. Relief. That's what I felt.

We make our ways down to the dungeons and i see Pansy walking past me, throwing me a look of disgust and jealousy. I notice her quickening up her pace, running towards our House, eager to get in before me. Odd.

DRACO'S POV.

Week one;

Its been a week since she left. One fucking week. All I could think of is her, I see her everywhere, her scent is in every corner but as soon as I go to check if it's really her, she disappears, which drives me fucking crazy.

I lost the count of the days I didn't sleep.

I bullied her for so many years, only because I knew she would be the one to make me feel. When she bumped into me that day I lost track of all my senses, she captivated me with her beautiful wide eyes and her feisty attitude. She was beautiful, her eyes, those curves and that angelic face was to die for. I had girls throwing themselves at me, except for her; perhaps that is what made me so attached to her other than her beautiful features.

Merlin I miss her. I miss how I felt holding her, waking up knowing I'll get to see her in class, I miss kissing her, touching her, seeing her smile, hearing her voice. I miss the way her fingers would run through my hair when I fucked her.

I miss our conversations and the heated makeup sessions afterwards. I miss her scent, taste her every-fucking-thing, I miss her.

It's unhealthy to miss someone so fucking much. It shouldn't be allowed to miss someone so fucking much. It rips your heart out once you lose them because you were too fucking stubborn to make things right after you fucked up. Zabini and I talked about her often, he told me to go after her when we spoke about what happened. He told me I would regret it and he was right.

I should've apologized to her, I should've followed her, I should've never let her go, but I was fucking mad. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have strong feelings for a certain person and never In a million fucking years would I ever think I was capable of having these feelings.

Week two;

I haven't been sexual active ever since she left. I didn't want anyone else but her, I couldn't even think of anyone else but her. Just thinking of the way her skirt hugged her curves, of how her ass was beautifully formed, fuck. I could feel my erection pressing against my pants. I was about to do something I've never done before, I had girls doing it for me, I didn't need to do it myself.

"Fuck" I growl,

"Draco shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Zabini groans and throws a pillow at me,

"Zabini, get up," I say with a stern voice.

"What the fuck, why?!" He replies with an annoyed tone,

"Because I need to fucking wank," I shout out, glaring at him.

"Damn fine," he says and gets off his bed to stand up.

"Go on then," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Draco I know we bestie and all that shit but don't you think that's a bit too far," he says with a ironic look on his face.

"Zabini, get the fuck out!" I shout, causing him to flinch. He immediately walks towards the door,

"Damn, eager much?" He says and shuts the door behind him.

Fuck. Was I really about to do this. It's been too long without her, I had to do it, I needed it, I needed her.

I lowered my boxers and slide my hand down to my throbbing cock and wrap my hand around the shaft. I began to slowly stroke my cock with my right hand, as I stroked it my eyes shut and a image of her looking up at me while I fucked up replayed itself inside my head.

I picked up the pace as I thought of her sexy moans, stronger, harder and faster. Fuck her moans really turned me on.

"Fuck," I grunt out, holding onto the pillow on the side of my bed as my breathing quickens, my eyes drift back and I bit my lip, thinking of the way It felt when I was pounding inside her.

I finally finish and I repeat this every single day for the past weeks.

If I had one more chance to fix everything, if she gives me one more fucking chance, I would treat her how she's supposed to be treated. I know she wasn't a muggle, she was half-blood but that didn't matter to my parents, pureblood or nothing.

At this point I didn't care about what the had to say, I wanted her more than anything and I would sacrifice everything for her.

Week four

As I finish off my daily routine, I heard a loud pound on the door. For fuck sakes.

I clean up and put my sweatpants back on, I stroll over to the door and twist the doorknob and see Zabini standing outside with a smirk plastered across his face,

"The fuck you want Zabini", I spat.

"Did you have some me-time," he chuckles and almost snorted,

"What the fuck is it Zabini!" I clenched my fist equally hard, feeling anger boiling up inside me, turning my knuckles white.

He looks at me, smirking and says the thing I've been hoping to hear every single day for the past weeks,

"She's back."

____________________

1\. I literally cried writing the next chapter, it's going to be so emotional like I can't even describe it. Give this 500 likes and ill try getting it all done tonight.

2\. I want to give Odeya a nickname, I'm thinking maybe Oddy or Deya? Write your tips down below, if you agree with someones comment then comment under that persons comment and ill use the one with the most comments.

3\. What are your thoughts about this chapter?

Ps. I had to make these two chapters about Jacob and Odeya because I want you guys to get to know the characters, Draco will turn up in the next.


	26. Chapter 26

"I still love him"

___________________________

"Deya, Jacob, you guys go ahead I'll be right back," I said, my eyes sparkling between the two of them.

"We will wait for you right here y/n, you go ahead," she replies and nods her head, smiling at me.

I smile back and walk quickly away to find an empty spot for me to calm down.

I walk down the corridor and stop to rest my body against the wall, I take a deep breath and exhaled. I felt so much pressure in my chest, I didnt want to see him again. I took my time to calm down and walked back to Jacob and Odeya.

"Where's Jacob?" I questioned her when I saw her leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Oh, he went with some hottie named Zabini," she answered, "You need to hook me up with that one," she continues.

"Oh Blaise!" I say and a smile lits up my face, "I can't wait to meet him and I can't wait for you to meet him," I look at her with a smirk plastered on my face.

As we walked down the Slytherin dungeons I explained to Odeya that the password to enter the common room changes each fortnight. The new password would be shared with everyone inside the common room on the bulletin board.

Once we reached the "door", Odeya stated the current password to the painting covering the wall. "Blood purity." I rolled my eyes after hearing it and she looks at me, "Blaise told me it, I guess we spoke a little bit," she says and winks at me.

This is it. I'm going to meet him, again.

When the entrance was revealed, we made our way down the stone steps that led to the common room. Odeya gasped as she looked around the new environment that she would call her home.

I explained the dormitory to her, "The stairs to the right led up to the girls dormitory, the left is for the boys," she nods and we walk inside.

The room itself was long with low ceilings and rough stone walls. Despite being themed and called "dungeon," it had a welcoming feeling. Green lamps hung from the ceiling by chains. The dungeon extended underneath the school grounds, so we were standing halfway under the Black Lake, the water filled the room with a green tinged light. Around the elaborately curved mantelpiece were many low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas which were illuminated from the light coming from the fireplace, and sitting on it was a certain person I never wanted to see again.

"Mmmm boys, hell yeah!" She looks at me and smirks.

I yank her back, holding onto her arm, "Deya, no."

She wriggle herself out of my grip, "Oh don't be a wuss, come on now."

My heart was racing and my palms all sweaty, I held my breath as my feet took steps towards the couch. I tried to bury the rising panic and force myself to think rationally. Just breathe, and stay calm.

"Hello gentlemen's," she says as she approached them, two of them stood up and walked away, leaving Draco with an grin on his face.

"Very well then," she leans down to his level, "Hello you fucking bitch," she says and stares directly at him and stands straight again, turning her head at me, "Maybe he heard me this time."

Oh Deya, No. No. No.

He stood up straight, hovering over her, "Know you listen to me and listen carefully you little bitch," he spoke angrily through gritted teeth. His expression sent unwanted, ghostly shivers through my body.

Odeya was bloody mad for speaking to Draco like that. There was no getting out of this now.

"You're going to be a good girl and apologize to me. Isn't that right?" He asked, his eyes were wide with fury. He frightened me and made me nervous for what would come next. Odeya looked at him with a big devilish smirk on her face,

"Right!?" He waited for a reply and shook her as he spoke through a dangerous tone,

"Aw" she cooes, "Do you have daddy issues is that why you like ordering people around?" She questioned him as she raised one of her eyebrows and scrunched her face,

"You wanna go wank it off mate, get it out of your system maybe?" She pouts her lips and scrunches her face,

Oh Merlin. I just wanted to slap her across her face for being so bloody stupid, she has no idea who's she's speaking to.

Instead of lashing out on her, he instead found her arrogant and cocky attitude amusing,

"Well are you offering to help?" He raised his eyebrow with a amused smirk plastered on his face. Fucking bitch, just when I thought I couldn't hate him any more.

"Ugh disgusting!" She shouts out,

"I mean you do look good and all and I wouldn't mind you fucking me mercilessly,"

I open my mouth to scream out of shock, but a hand was placed on my mouth before I could do so.

"But you seem like a control freak and I don't fuck with that, I need my one night stands," she continues.

His smirk widened on his lips and showed how much he enjoyed her comment, infront of me,

"Bold of you to admit that when we barely know each other," he replies.

Ugh, I just want to wipe that fucking smug off his face.

"Thanks," she leans in closer to him, "Don't stop flowing me with your compliments, keep them going," She says flirtatiously and winks at him.

I just know how much she'll regret this when she finds out who he really is.

He scoffs and replies,

"I'm Malfoy," he reaches his hand out for her to shake, "Draco Malfoy."

She returns his greeting and shakes his hand with a firm grip and gives him a seductive look.

She moves her body close to mine sideways, still gripping onto his hand, and trails her tongue close to my ear, she covers her mouth before whispering,

"Red flags on daddy, hot as fuck but shows plenty of signs of being bipolar, don't wanna get mixed up with that."

I roll my eyes at her and she faces him and continues, "Odeya Sayre." she replies with a stern voice.

"Wait, Sayre?" He pauses and a smile crawled up on his lips, i couldn't help but scoff at him, "You're pureblood," he continues "Good we need more of those since we have a muggle in our house." He spat, looking directly at me. He hasn't looked at me since I arrived, I gulped and lowered my gaze.

"Wait, Malfoy?" She questioned, "Malfoy.. Malfoy.. Malfoy....." she mumbled, trying to figure out where she heard that name before. And then, it hits her,

"Wait," She gasps, yanking her hand out of his grip and turns to her side to look at me, shocked, "This, this is the Draco you've been telling me about?!" she shouts out.

"Odeya!" I say and give her a punch on her chest, I stare at her intensely and get the same intense stare back.

"Sorry..." she mutters and looks at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm going to go look for Jacob and Blaise, I'll be back," and disappears immediately.

I can't believe she left me alone with him.

He turns to look at me and he pauses for a moment, before a smirk crept up along the side of his face, "I'm flattered y/n, knowing you still talk about me."

My cheeks warm up when he spoke to me, I gulped, feeling my heart beating increasingly fast. I was still facing the direction Odeya stood in before she left, ignoring him.

I notice by the corner of my eye, an angry smug appeared on his face, his brow scrunched, extending the anger,

"Don't you have manners to look at the person when he talks to you?" He hisses through gritted teeth.

"Yes I do," I spat "But you dont deserve to be called a person," I continue through gritted teeth, still facing away.

I promised myself I would ignore him at all costs, him and his petty comments, but here he is; making me lose my temper and control, again.

"Look at me," he ordered, I let out a huff and rolled my eyes, as I was about to walk away i felt his hand gripping my arm firmly, yanking me back,

"Let me go, Malfoy." I struggled against him,

The gestured angered him even more, he gritted his teeth, "Baby," he teased, "Look at me, and I will let you go." I felt his hand tightening around my arm and a whimper left my lips.

"Don't call me baby," I hissed at him.

I thought of the last time he called me that.

I was still struggling to get out of his grip.

He knew he was getting on my nerves, he wanted me to lose control again, he wanted my short-temper to reveal itself, he wanted me back.

He leaned forward and trails his tongue close to my ear, "Be a good girl and look at me" he pauses and whispers "baby," slowly.

His closeness was enough for me to lose my mind, i had to stay calm. I made a desicion and when i finally look up at him through my big e/y/c eyes, it was like he lost his ability to talk for a few seconds,

I gulped, his breath was fanning on my nose as he spoke, finally cutting the silence,

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He mutters as he pulls backs slightly, eyeing me, his smirk was still on his face and his grip around my arm loosens.

I look back at him murderously,

"There you are," a voice eachoed in the empty room with only me and Draco in it.

I see Blaise, Jacob and Odeya entering the room and I quickly run over to give Blaise a hug,

"Blaise! I've missed you so much," I say as i rest my head on his chest,

"If I get hugs like this everytime you're away then au revoir, run back to France."

He tries to drag me to the door and I hit his chest playfully,

"By the way remember what I offered you," he whispers in a low voice and I reply, "Well yeah, count me out I got my eyes on someone else," he winks and nods at Odeya. I smile back at him and push him away slightly, "I got you," I reply and walk back over to Jacob and Odeya, standing across from Draco.

"What's up mate, I'm Jacob Nawaro," Jacob says and reaches his hand out to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," he replies and shakes his hand.

"Oh Malfoy, I see, pureblood." He smiles at him.

"Ofcourse," Draco replies and smiles back but that smile disappears after what he was about to witness.

I stood there, quietly, my hands still shaking uncontrollably over the anger I was building up over him.

Jacob swung his arm around me and pulled me closer, he slightly leans down to me,

"Baby, you okay?"

Why. Would. You. Call. Me. That.

As if I could sense eyes on me, i immediately look up and my eyes got locked with his. His grey eyes were starring daggers at me. Jealousy was evident in his eyes. I gulp and my cheeks were changing color, I quickly look away.

"Why the fuck are you calling her that shit, who the fuck are you to her," Draco spat, he couldn't control his anger.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow at me, his lips curled into a smirk and he found his jealousy amusing,

"Well I'm her boyfriend," Jacob jeers, pulling me closer to him as he devilishly smirks.

"Ooop-" Blaise shouts out, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up!" Odeya snapped at him and punched him lightly.

"Jacob stop it!" I sternly stated, giving him a glare, "He's not my boyfriend." I added looking back at Draco, afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Don't call her baby again," Draco snarled through his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jacob snickered and took a few steps towards Draco, they were glaring each other down, the distant from their faces were just inches away,

Frustration infiltrates my body, I stepped infront of Jacob, and looked up at Draco but his eyes were fixated on Jacob,

"Draco please," I calmly ask yet frustrated, "Please leave him alone."

And with that, he turns around and walks away.

"Pathetic," Jacob scoffs, "He obviously likes you." He states.

"What?!" I snap, "He doesn't like me, and what the fuck Jacob why would you say that!" I punched his arm roughly, making him groan.

"Jacob you dont want to get mixed up with that, they have a toxic relationship," Blaise jokingly says, "They're obsessed with each other." He states.

"No the fuck we're not!" I shout out, walking towards the same direction Draco went to.

"Where are you going?" Jacob questioned with a stern voice, his eyes were fixed on mine and he clenched his jaw.

"Jacob, I'll be right back." I gulped and took a deep breath and continued walking.

DRACO'S POV

I'm feeling pain and fury as I watched him wrap his arm around her, an urge to destroy him stir in my head, I fisted my hand at my side. Anger blazed, but no flames shout out because I know if I did anything to him, it will cause another fight with y/n which I'm not intent to do.

Thus, I controlled my anger. I felt my dilemma reach to her, she stiffened under my burning gaze. I watch them numbly, he was trying to hide his excitement and playful smirk when he noticed my sudden reaction to his touch on her.

"You okay baby," For fuck sakes, i was so close to killing him.

He sounded calm and collected, I noticed a smile preventing to show itself on her face and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Unbelievable, anger brew inside me. I call her that and no one else.

Maybe if I behave like him, gentle, caring, funny, then maybe she would give me chance again. But it's impossible for me to change. I am the way I am, years of habit can't change in one night, but maybe it would be worth it just to see her smile again.

Fucking hell. She drives me mad.

Y/N POV

I walk after him; my eyes roaming around looking for him, I stopped and shook my head.

Why the fuck am I going after him, after everything he has done.

I turn around to walk away and I was suddenly pulled flush against his chest, his hands restrained my arms infront, I could feel his hard muscles moving behind my back as he breathed.

I tried to struggle against his hold but it was no use, I finally let my body sag against his defeat.

His chin came to rest on the apex of my neck and shoulder. I could feel his breath fanning on the side of my face, my heart beating fast.

"I missed you so fucking much." He whispers, sending shivers all over my body. I missed you too. I missed you so fucking much. But I couldn't let him know.

I pushed him away, "Don't touch me, you have no right!" I barked on him angrily.

"Y/n...." I could tell he was trying to hold in his frustration and anger.

"Stop it, why cant you understand, I don't want you in my life, your presence does this to me, it riles me up, I was happy when you weren't around. Look at me, I'm fucking soulless because of you Draco! Just because of you I'm struggling to trust any guy again, you broke me. You broke my heart into million pieces and then you have the audacity to tell me you miss me!" The forcefulness of my words came out from me like a fire from a dragon, his eyes grew more piercing than ever but instead of getting mad at me, he stood gobsmacked.

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want fight with him, all I wanted was him. His hands wrapped around me, telling me everything will be fine, that we will be fine. But I couldn't allow my heart to get broken again.

His eyes were telling me how badly my words crushed him, I clench my jaw to prevent myself from screaming out that everything I say is a lie.

"We're too destructive to each other, we only hurt each other. You're a different person when you're with me alone and when we're around people, I can't put up with it anymore Draco." I huffed softly, I could feel my lips quiver once those words spilled from my lips. The tears came the moment I saw hurt in his eyes, our faces moved in closer to each other.

"Draco, spare us from this pain and suffering. We are no good for each other, stop scaring away any guy who talks to me. I have moved on and I want you to move on too." Lie. My heart ached when those words left my mouth, I lied but I had to for my own sake.

"Do you like him," he ask, his face hold a angry frown, pure venom in his tone.

How stupid is that, why would he ask me that.

"No." I raised my voice a little loud on my defence.

"Then why the fuck won't you give me a chance, give us a fucking chance y/n," His begging eyes wanting an answer for me.

"There is no 'us', Draco and I've given you plenty of chances, you keep fucking it up Draco and I'm tired of it." I tartly retorted.

"I'm asking for one fucking chance-" I stopped him abruptly.

"Stop it Draco!" I hissed, "I don't want to hear it anymore just respect that I don't want you in my life anymore!" I upstretched my voice angrily.

"Thats what you fucking want? Are you sure?" He asked, looking intensely into my soul, my heart started pounding in my chest, I shivered with the intensity of his gaze.

"Yes. I want us to be strangers in the same house, I want us to go back to the way were were before year six, I just want my heart left alone, please leave it Draco." He looks surprised but he nodded solemnly.

"Fine, if that's what you want," his sorrowed eyes lighten up with anger. I gasped when he leaned close to me, towering over me he places his hand on my face, feeling his cold ringer sweeping across my face, his hand cups my chin and i didn't have any idea what he was up to until his lips crashed into mine angrily, it wasn't gentle, his lips were devouring and punishing me for breaking his heart. I kissed him back without hesitation, I wanted him to know how much I missed him and needed him, all that tension that I held was being released.

My traitor body was giving up on me, i whimper, clutching his shirt, not sure if I'm going to push him back or pull him closer. Then I kiss him harder, our tongue tangle, our hands roam and our bodies collide in the most exquisite way.

I'm panting heavily and he stops all of sudden, "I won't let you back in even if you fucking beg me to," he murmurs, nibbling my lowerlip and with that he lets go and turns, striding away from me.

I can still feel his lingering lips on mine, my thumb traced my lips. What I did was good, right? Then why does my heart ache watching him walk away. Tears started filling up my eyes before they started flowing down my cheek.

Fuck. I still love him.

______________________

IMPORTANT

1\. Odeya and y/n will be sharing a room together, I forgot to mention it so please remember that.

2\. FOR THOSE WHO READ MY UPDATE ABOUT CEDRIC DYING IM SO SORRY I WANTED TO MESS WITH YALL. HES NOT GONNA DIE

Cedric will turn up in the next chapter.

3\. What are your thoughts about this chapter?


	27. Chapter 27

"I want to make a deal, Riddle"

Important things before you read this chapter;

1\. Severus Snape and Tom Riddle went to school at the same time.

2\. This chapter is over 6000 words I've been working with it for so many hours, it's really long and I had to rewrite the whole thing because it got deleted by accident so please, give it a like to help my story grow.

3\. I know some of you don't want her to do shit with Jacob or Cedric but it adds some spice and heat to the story, why should Draco only have fun? It's time to get back at him, don't ya think?

4\. I read a sentence of another story and liked it as inspiration and I thought it was amazing for mine so I've messaged the author about it. Many people use ideas from each other on wattpad and I think it's amazing as long as you don't claim it as your own. I've changed the words completely but I still wanted to share this just incase you recognize something.

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes.

Happy reading,

_____________________________________________

I let out a sigh as I plopped on my bed, what the hell have I done?! I groaned as I shut my eyes tight,

'he asked me for a chance why didn't I say yes, why do I have to be so fucking stupid?' A voice argued in my head, I grabbed the pillow beside me as I stuffed it with my face and muffled screams followed.

"Get up lazy! We're going to be late for class, you've been in your room for two days now!" Odeya snarled,

I got back during the weekends, which I highly appreciated. I've been ignoring Draco for two days and I haven't seen Cedric, perfect.

"Go on then, get up, take a shower and come down to the common room. I'll wait for you there," she shouts and I growl,

"Seriously Oddy, I just want to sleep in," I stated and she looks at me with innocent eyes and pouts her lips, "Awww," She cooes,

"That can easily be done, I'll just punch you in the face and send you to the infirmary, then you can have some sleep," she threatened me, "Are you really going to let some little fuckboy affect you that much?" She questioned me as she twisted the doorknob,

"Get. Up. Now. This is your last warning," She snaps, snapping her fingers at me.

I growl into my pillow as she slams the door shut behind her, "Fucking bitch," I mutter and got up and stomped over to take a shower,

She's may be a bitch but she's right, I can't let him affect me like that.

I went through my usual routine of throwing something on, I decided to put on some high socks, a mini skirt and a tight top.

I walked down the stairs to the common room and my eyes immediately met his gaze, i caught him staring at me. His piercing grey eyes that I've grown to love looked at me from across the room. Hurt was written all over his face before it quickly turned to anger.

I walked in ignoring the tension and heated glances between me and him.

"Odeya told me you took a shower," Jacob said, though he successfully kept his face expressionless, the chuckle in his voice was enough expose him, "Did you have some fun in there, is that why it took you so long," he jesters and chuckles as he's chewing on a gum.

Odeya slaps the back of his head and he winced, "Quit fucking chewing like a cow you bloody idiot!"

"Well, do you want some milk? I've got plenty, " He says, chewing louder against Odeyas ear and winks at me,

I glance over at Draco and notice irritation growing on him, he glides his tongue on the inside of his cheek and bit his lip to stop him from lashing out, his hands were balled into fists and i noticed his knuckles turning white, he then turns around storms out.

I walked quickly to class with Odeya, Blaise and Jacob. We had Defense against the dark arts with Snape and I remembered the Hufflepuffs having this class together with us Slytherins. I felt my heartbeat fasten, thinking of seeing Cedric as I was close to reaching my destination.

We finally arrived and I saw Draco sitting down, leaning into his seat as he keeps his feet crossed.

Before i could take a seat next to Blaise , he spoke up,

"Sorry y/n; I gots to switch partner," Blaise said as he looked at me, he leaned in closer and whispered, "You understand, right?" He backs away and smiles at me.

I roll my eyes at him and nod sympathetically. I mouth "Good luck," and he takes a seat next to Odeya.

Jacob followed them to chat and I decided to take a seat.

As I was about to sit down I felt someone grabbing my arm, yanking me back,

"Hey there babe, you looking good today," he said pulling me towards him,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you piece of shit," I spat, trying to free my arm from his grip.

"Let her go unless you want to end up at the infirmary, Crabbe," Draco said with a dark tone and anger in his voice, he narrowed his eyes at him, stepping infront of us, making Crabbe flinch and immediately backing away.

"What crawled up your ass, Malfoy," he replied with a shaking voice, "I was just messing with her," he continues and gulped as Draco shot him a deadly glare.

Jacob walked towards us, he grabbed Crabbe by his robe and yanked him back roughly, making him collide with the floor. He got down on one knee, "Touch her again, i fucking dare you," he spat, glaring him down.

My eyes darts back over to draco and his eyes blazed in anger, a wave of jealousy surged through him as he noticed someone else being protective over me,

"Keep your little followers in place or I'll do the job for you," Jacob scoffs as he stood up and walked towards Draco.

"You wanna say that again, pretty boy," Draco hissed, "I dare you, try ordering me around again," he spat, his eyes glaring him down,

Blaise and Odeya looked at each other, they were in a state of shock, jaw touching the ground, eyes wide open, they didn't know what to say or do.

The other students started started filling in, taking seats as they waited for Professor Snape.

Jacob and Draco kept glaring at each other, not breaking their eye contact,

"Let's begin," Snape's voice filled the room with an annoyed tone,

"I have paired each one of you up with a partner, the first name I call out goes to sit next to it's partner,"

"Zabini and Sayre,"

"Nawaro and Abbot,"

"Diggory and Greengrass," my heart skipped a beat when I heard his name, my eyes roamed around the room but he wasn't in class.

"Malfoy and l/n," WHAT. NO. WHY

Our eyes immediately connect, his eyes held such a strong and powerful gaze, it left me mesmerized as if I was under his spell, I couldn't break it, a cocky little smirk played across his face and that's when I realised I've been staring for too long, I rolled my eyes and started reading the book while he dragged a chair and took a seat next to me.

DRACO'S POV

From the second she entered the room, I knew her eyes would be on me. I was used to this kind of attention, but I never craved for it from anyone like I crave it from her.

I looked around and I saw her in her beautiful outfit, well more like sexy. I was so mad at her for dressing like that, I didn't want anyone else to look at her and I knew for a fact that she drew everyone crazy.

When Professor Snape called out our names, our eyes immediately connected. I tried to prevent myself from smiling, but I couldn't, I knew she was checking me out, but what she didn't know was that, while she was looking away, I kept my eyes on her the entire time.

She rolls her eyes at me and looks down at her book. I know i promised her that I wouldn't let her back in even if she begged me to, I intend to keep that promise, but she makes it so damn hard.

I guess this will be interesting after all.

Y/N POV

"Okay quiet class," Snape said as he stood infront of us, the class became quiet,

"Today we are going to make Draught of Living Death, start in your pairs now," he said as he turned towards his desk and sat down.

Draco didn't speak to me, not a single word, he walked away with an empty bowl to grab the Ingredients, I looked down at the book again and began to read the instructions.

Add the infusion of Wormwood.

Add the powdered root or asphodel.

Stir twice clockwise.

Add the sloth brain.

Add the sopophorous bean's juice.

Stir seven times counter-clockwise.

I continue reading and Draco came back with the Ingredients.

"Trust me on what I say," I tell him.

He doesn't reply, he follows what I say.

"Add the infusion of Wormwood," he nods and added the infusion of Wormwood to the Cameron,

"Now add the powdered root of asphodel and stir twice," He did exactly what I said with the rest of the ingredients.

"Add 13 sopophorous and crush it with a silver dagger,"

"I thought you add 12 and you cut it up," he questioned me. Wow, how I have missed him speaking to me.

"No, do as I say and crush it," I told him, smiling. He did what I said.

"I'll go tell Snape we're finished," I said and walked over to Snape. He sighed and got up, he walked over to our table, he pulled out some valerian root, he then placed a bit of it into the caldron. He looked up in shock,

"This is perfect," Snape said and looked at me and walked away,

"How the hell did you know what to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I just do," I shrugged and noticed Snape looking at me.

"Miss. L/n, stay after class," Snape said as he sat down to read again.

"What's going on?" Draco asked,

"I have no idea," I replied and sat down, waiting for the class to end.

______________

"Class dismissed," Snape said and everyone gathered their things,

"I'll see you outside," Deya says and smiles at me, I looked over at Jacob and he sends me a wink and a sly nod,

I turn around to look at Draco but he already left.

I let out a sigh and walked over to Professor Snape,

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" I said, he looked at me.

"You didn't follow the book," he said, he must of noticed,

"I just had a feeling," I replied.

"I've been informed that you're back to Hogwarts because or your father. Have you spoken to Dumbledore yet?" He asked me, glaring down at me.

I lowered my gaze, "N-no," I stutter,

"Hmmm yes, I understand. You may leave now," he said and waved his hand dismissively.

What? Was that it?

I quickly shook the thought of talking to Dumbledore off and walked to my other classes. As I'm about to attend to my next class, I see Draco leaning his body against the wall and Atsoria standing infront if him along with her friends, chatting.

I should've fucking known there was more between them than what he mentioned. I'm so fucking gullible.

I heard some footsteps behind me, "Aw," Jacob cooes, he bends down and places his chin on my shoulder, letting it rest as he stares straight ahead,

"Does little miss y/n have a crush on the boy with daddy issues?" He scoffs, I rolled my eyes filled with annoyance directed at him. I watched Draco leave and Astoria following him.

"Your hair smells nice," He nuzzled his chin in the crook of my neck, "What shampoo do you use?"

"Merlin's sake, Jacob!" I react and slightly push him away, "You're so weird," I glare up at him, but his cheeky grin makes my arrogant attitude crumble. His hand suddenly gets a hold of mine, my hand fits perfectly in his plam.

I quickly yank my hand away, "Don't even, you fuckboy" I hissed quietly,

"Correction baby, your fuckboy" His hand reached out to my face and I slapped it away,

"What?" He questioned, "You scared your boyfriend is going to come back and find us like this?" He says as he gently interlaces our hands again,

He keeps his gaze on mine, his eyes dart between my lips and my eyes, "Beautiful as always," he murmurs, he leans in closer and smirks, "I've never seen anything or anyone more beautiful," he whispers softly. Please. Stop.

Fuck.

I pushed him away quickly, "Watch it Nawaro, I'm not kidding," I said with a stern voice,

"Neither am I, baby,"

"I told you not to call me that, Jacob,"

"Sorry, baby," he teased me and took a few steps towards me, the tension between us was unreal and if it wasn't for Hermione he would've probably kissed me.

"Y/n!" She shouted across the hall, I turned around and saw her running towards me.

Hermione was a sweetheart. She was so kind to me. She ran towards me and smiled when she stopped infront of me,

"Hi," she said and pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back tightly,

"Damn, you never told me you had hot friends y/n, hook me up with this one," Jacob flirtatiously says,

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Nawaro," he bowed down, ugh seriously he's making a fool out of himself.

"Hermione Granger," she reaches her hand out and he greets her,

"By the way, I'm gay," she smiles devilishly at him, "And I kind of have crush on y/n, so..." I snorted and slapped a hand across my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

Maybe i should hook her up with Odeya.

Jacob rolls his eyes and turns to face me, "Will you atleast let me watch when you two..... you know,"

"Jacob!" I shout out and punch him slightly, "Dont be ridiculous,"

Hermione eyes sparkles between the two of us and she lets out a chuckle, "Alright y/n," she leans in closer and places a kiss on my cheek, "I have to get going but we got lots of thing to catch up on!" She shouts as she quickly walks away and waves back at us.

"You really do be getting bitches at this school, and im not only referring to Draco," Jacob jokingly says, I scoff and roll my eyes.

I turned around and then I saw him.

He locked his eyes with mine, I felt my heart racing and my cheeks redding. His eyes looked puff and a shade darker than how it originally looked. My heart was still racing, not processing what's happening. I kept my eyes locked on his face, he looked different from what he did four weeks ago. He seemed sad, cold, soulless. As soon as he saw me his face lit up and a smile curled up on his lips.

He walked towards me and i grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him back, "Jacob, let's go," I said with a stern voice.

The truth is, I missed him, every day. Before I knew it, I slowly took baby steps, backing away from him slowly.

"Y/n," he calls out for me in a soft tone, "Please, I'm begging."

Jacobs eyes were darting between the two of us and he slams his palm against his forehead, "Another one, are you fucking serious? Who's next, Dumbledore?" He snaps.

"Jacob, come on let's go," I pull him back but he's too strong for me,

"Absolutely not, I would like to get to know this one," he smirks at me and holds me back from moving away.

Cedric stood infront of me and i gulped,

Jacob scratched his head, and clicked with his tongue, "I love silence," he says out of nowhere.

I slyly look up and my eyes met Cedric's, he scanned my body from head to toe and then his eyes met mine again,

"I know mate, she's good looking," Jacob says and pats his shoulder slightly,

Cedric turns to face him, and then turns to me, "who's this?" He shook his head and gulped.

"Jacob, Jacob Nawaro," he says and reaches his hand out for him, Cedric doesn't greet him, he kept his eyes on me,

Jacob presses his lips into a thin line and makes a sound, he took the opportunity to mess with Cedric since he didn't shook his hand,

"And I'm also her boyfrien-," I interrupted him immediately, "Jacob, not now."

"Cedric, what do you want," my eyes met his and his eyes glistened into mine.

"I'm so fucking sorry," I notice his eyes turning red, filling up with tears.

"Cedric," i let out a huge sigh, I couldn't stay mad at him anymore because i know it wasn't just his fault, it was mine too.

"Cedric,-" the memories of us and how much fun we had flooded my mine, "it's okay; let's start ov-" before I could finish Jacob stepped infront of me,

"That's enough mate, you'll get to speak to her later. Now piss off," he stated.

"Who the fuck are you to her?" Cedric spat and took a step forward,

"If you don't piss off you'll never find out," He devilishly smirks at him, Cedric scoffs and leaves immediately,

I turn around to shout after him but he keeps walking and ignores me,

I grimaced as I turned back around to Jacob, "What the fuck was that for!" I hissed, his eyes flickered back up to me, he had his palm on his chin and he gulped, looking back into my eyes, was he looking at my ass?

"Jacob?," I say calmly,

"Hmmm," he replies with a soft tone,

"Were you looking at my ass?"

"Yes" He confesses and doesn't bother lying.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Jacob why would you scare him away like that!" I whined and punched him slightly,

"I was helping you," he states, " You were throwing yourself at him, guys don't like that,"

My eyes quickly roam around the empty hallway, making sure no one's around. I'm about to prove him wrong.

"Jacob," I whisper, making it come out as a moan.

He looked into my eyes and I bit my lip seductively, I leaned in closer to him and ran my fingers down his torso, feeling his hard muscles against my fingertips.

I close my eyes as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me upwards as his lips caresses my cheek,

"Don't bite your lips like that...." he whispered, tracing my jawline with his soft kisses,

"I want you so bad, Jacob," I let out a whimper as he starts sucking on my neck,

"Fuck," he grunts out; folding my skirt up high on my back,

"Jacob, tell me how are you in bed?" I continue to seduce him,

"Do you like it rough or do you like it rough;" his eyes looking into mine and he gives my ass a hard squeeze,

I stopped and leaned back, cupping his chin roughly, "Jacob," I say and bit my lowerlip "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Baby," he devilishly smirks at me, "I'll be another Dobby if you want me to,"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" I push him off of me and walk away,

"Where are you going," he shouts, running after me,

"You might want to hide your bulge, Jacob, use your robe" I shook my head at him and continued walking,

"No Dobby is a free elf," he says and winks flirtatiously at me,

I open my mouth in shock, "Ugh! What the fuck Jacob, why would you say that to your... that.... as Dobby, you're fucking mad,"

He grabs my wrist and stops me, "Y/n,"

My brows rose with curiosity and my arms tangled around his neck and i leaned in closer, "What," i whisper and give him a seductive look,

"Let's fake date," he says and smirks devilishly at me,

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh, "Have you been speaking to Zabini?" I question him, and push him off of me,

"Well yes, we are sharing a room after all," he smiles and chuckles,

"I thought he shared one with Draco?" I look at him confused,

"No, daddy's little boy got himself his own room," he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm serious y/n, use me to get back at Draco. Imagine how he would feel when his fellow ol' Slytherin shags his girl,"

"We're not shagging, you bloody idiot! And we're definitely not fake dating, we're friends, and I'm not his girl, Jacob!" I stated and let out a soft grunt.

I walked back to the common room to pick up some few more book, as I was walking inside and up the girls dormitory, I glanced over and saw Astoria walking down the stairs from the boys dormitory,

I battled with myself whether I should ask her or not,

"Astoria," I shout out,

She turned back and grimaced at me, a disgusted smug appears on her face, "What do you want?" She questions me, eyeing me down.

"I need to ask you something and I want, -well I hope you can be mature enough to answer me,"

"Go on then, I don't have all day," she rolls her eyes and groans,

"Have you and Draco... ever...-,"

"Fucked?" She interrupted and finished before I could manage to, "Have me and Draco ever fucked? Who's room do you think I just left?" She rolls her eyes at me and huff before she turns around and walks away.

Well what did you except, "I didn't fuck her," what a fucking lie. He's a fucking liar and he'll always be a liar.

I felt my eyes filling up and my heart shattered all over again, I heard someone slamming their door behind them and walking down the stairs,

I look up and my eyes meets his. I clench my jaw and walk past him, "y/n.."

"Shut the fuck up!" I spat and quickly left the common room to find Jacob.

After looking all over for Jacob I found him standing across the hall chatting with a few girls, I run up to him,

"Jacob I'll do it, I'll do it Jacob I want to use you, please," I whined and begged,

Jacob scrunched his eyebrows at me and smiles wickedly, "Uh, girls wilk you please excuse us? She's mentally ill and I'm looking out for her," I roll my eyes and they nod and left immediately.

"I want to use you," I repeat myself,

"Yes master," he replies and I punched him with full force, "Stop it!" I hissed. I needed him to be serious, I was too hurt to joke around. I wanted him to help me get over Draco.

I dart my gaze to the side of me where I felt someone's intensely staring at me, his steady gaze was making my skin prickle, the hairs of my neck standing on edge,

"Y/n," Jacob says,

I looked at him and saw the hunger and lust filled in his eyes as he stared back at me. His hands went to my waist firmly as he pulled me closer to him, he then crashed his lips against mine, filled with hunger. Electricity shocks through my whole body, at that point I didn't care if Draco saw us, I wanted him to watch us because i enjoyed it.

I break our kiss and trace kisses down his jawline to his neck, "Nawaro, lift me up," I whisper in between my kisses, he slips his hands under my thighs and gently picks me up, I tilt my head to the side and watch no one besides Draco in the empty hallway, watching our every move. Just by looking at his face, he was about to explode.

He puts me back down and i glance over to Draco, sending him a devilish smirk as Jacob drags me away and unlocks a classroom with his wand, he quickly locks it and has his back faced against me,

"Well that was-," before I could finish my sentence he kisses me again, only this time more aggressively and more needy. This was no longer about Draco.

He placed wet kisses down my jawline onto my neck and gently sucks on my neck, leaving marks, making sure Draco knows he marked me.

He kissed me again with full force, and without losing any second, he slipped his tongue in fighting for dominancy. The way he swirled his with mine, made my mind go numb. My heart throbbed the tighter he held me in his arm, while one hand traveled up the line of my body, reaching the back of my neck, his fingers grabbing a fistful of hair while his other hand felt my thigh, sneaking his hand underneath my short skirt, his eyes met mine and he looked at me like he has been craving for this for weeks,

"Are you sure baby?" He whispers in a low voice,

My gaze meets his and I mouth the word yes, he picks me up and places me on a desk, he pulls my underwear down and I quickly unbuckled his pants leaving him with his boxers on, he pulled his dick out and gently rubbed it against my wetness,

He looked me selectivity in the eyes, "Say you want it," fuck why do I always fall for the dominant ones.

"Please, Jacob, I want it so fucking bad" I begged while he rubbed his dick against my pussy,

"Fuck you're so fucking beautiful y/n," he entered me slowly, his hips moving back and forth slowly until I take all of him in, he quickens up the pace and I hold onto his arms, feeling his strong muscles.

"Fuck Jacob" I whimper, he quickly fastens his speed as soon as he heard his name dripping out of my tongue, he started pounding into me, filling me up with him. I let out loud moans and he immediately covers my mouth; his palm muffling the sounds, "Baby as much as I want to hear you moaning my name, we can't risk getting caught now can we," he questions and I nod, "Good girl, be quiet or ill pound into you harder," he threatens and moves his hands down to my waist to hold onto it and thrust himself deeper inside me,

He crooks his head into my neck and murmurs, "Fuck you feel so good, I'm going to fucking cum so fast,"

"Baby," I cup his chin as thrusts himself inside me, "baby cum, cum inside me please," I begged and pleased,

With quiet grunts escaping from his lips, I felt my walls tighten around his cock, reaching my climax, he pounds even harder when he feels my walls tighten, I let out a loud moan and he covers my mouth again, pressing his hands roughly against my mouth to prevent any noises from coming out,

"Fuck" he grunts out and releases himself inside me and quickly let his head rest on the crook of my neck before he pulls out.

He pulls out and I clean myself up and got dressed, he walks towards me and pulls me closer to him, leaving kisses on my forehead,

"You've got me wrapped around your finger now, y/n l/n," he says and gently kisses me.

"Jacob, we can't let Odeya know about this...." I whisper,

He cups my chin and yanks my head back, "guess you'll be my dirty little secret then," he winks, "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you, fuck" he grunts and I giggle.

We left the class and noticed Draco being gone, I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, but why should i, he fucks around with everyone so why the hell can't I?

Me and Jacob went separate ways in the common room, I went to take a shower and then go study in the library. On my way to the library Professor McGonagall told me Dumbledore requested to see me.

I walked inside Dumbledores office and what he told me shocked me. I felt my heartbeat quicken,

___________________________

"

My mother had sexual intercourse with Professor Snape and Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, also known as the most powerful Wizard in our time!?" I shout out, "is that what you're telling me?!" I questioned him, I stood up, walking back and forth in the room.

"Miss y/n, Snape took care of you as his own, he sees you as his daughter. He still loves you mother," Dumbledore stated.

"Wait... so so you're you're saying, Voldemort, Tom Riddle is my father?!" As soon as that question left my tongue, the door behind us opened up, I saw Draco and Professor Snape.

"Miss y/n, you're nothing like your father. Severus took care or you when your mother was pregnant with you. We don't know for sure if he's really your father..."

"What do you mean? Are you saying my mother fucked them both at the same day?!" I spat, I couldn't control myself and I definitely didn't realise it was Dumbledore I was speaking to.

Snape quickly shut the door close and left me with Dumbledore.

"I understand you're upset and this is very hard for you, I will give you time to process it and then we can speak again."

I nod and apologize for my behaviour, I left his office with my thoughts eating me alive.

My mother and Tom Riddle? My mother and Snape?

__________________________

I quickly walked down the dark corridor, back to our common room but before I could take another step I heard his voice,

"Not so fast, Riddle."

Fuck.

"Or should I say, Snape?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I quickly turned around and saw him leaning against the wall. I look at the boy I've been thinking about for two fully days, non stop. To whom I wanted to curse for breaking my heart, to whom I was trying to avoid at all costs, to whom I ran away from and he was standing right here looking down and twisting his rings playfully before he looks up at me.

His head was tilted to one side with his usual smirk playing on his lips. He knew the effect he had on the opposite sex, but what he had on me was far more amusing. He knew about my secret.

The fear dances in my eyes - clearly showing that I was affected - and frankly speaking, he was enjoying the show.

I dropped my quill out of shock and bent down to get it, I looked away from him and picked it up. I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. I collected my quill and stood up in a hurry and came face to face with him. He was close, too close for my own comfort.

I instinctively took a step back, my quill was clutched to my chest tightly. If possible, the smirk on his face widened. He took one step again, forcing me to take one back. Draco was liking this scenario, he felt in control.

The process continued until my back hit the stone wall. My breath hitched. My eyes widened. I was about to make a run down the corridor but it was as he could read my mind. He took one final step, trapping me in sucessfully. His hands were placed on either side of me and there was badly any space between our bodies.

He towered over me, his eyes darting between my eyes and my lips. I was biting my lip so hard to prevent myself from saying anything,

"Did i not tell you not to do that, baby?" He leaned forward and whispered,

My stomach is exploding with butterflies, and goosebumps began to feather across the length of my entire body. I should not be feeling like this right now, not when he knows about my secret, but I can't help it.

His face was only inches away from mine, by now we we're breathing the same air and I felt his breath fanning against my lips as he leaned down,

"I told you not to call me that," I reply back, barely a whisper.

"So that bloody git can call you baby, but you get tempered when I do?" His smirk was replaced by a angry smug, his eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"Don't call him that, he's my friend," I hissed at him, I wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Do you always fuck your friends?" He was looking straight into my eyes, I gulped as he pressed his lips into a thin line. I was breathing heavily, trying to control myself.

"None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." I hissed, my lips slightly brushing against his.

"Did he fuck you the way I fucked you?" His warm breath was driving me mad, sending shivers down my spine.

I gulped and he smirked, my temper rose, "Move, Draco!," I hissed, looking into his eyes.

"Did you enjoy it," he spat,

"Are you fucking crazy I said move!" I shouted, and pushed him back,

"I said did you fucking enjoy it," he snapped, his hands were back against each side of me, trapping me in.

His whole body was pressed against mine, blood pulsing throughout my body, my breathing comming in heavy gasps for air, his face was nearly touching mine and his breath tickles me,

In a swift movement, his hot breath was fanning against my neck and I felt his fingertips running down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps,

His eyes stared into mine and I felt him touch me on another level, he leans in closer and whispers into my ear demandingly,

"I want to make a deal, Riddle."

________________

Follow me on Instagram for discussions and updates: yasmineamaroo

QUESTIONS:

1\. Did you enjoy this chapter?

2\. What is going to happen between Jacob and y/n now?

3\. What could Draco possibly want?

SHE WONT GET PREGNANT IN THIS STORY


	28. Chapter 28

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S"

__________________________________

This chapter contains sexual scenes.

-

"I want to make a deal, Riddle." He started his proposition with a devilish grin as his stone-cold grey eyes were piercing into me.

"I'm not making a fucking deal with you," I sneered at him as I tried to walk past him,

"Not so fast, Riddle," he paused, "i would advice you to agree, unless you want everyone at school knowing about your secret," he concluded with a shrug.

In a one fluent motion, my hand went down to my pockets, searching for my wand. A sharp pain in my neck struck me when I couldn't find it, where's my wand?

I felt over my pockets in a slight panic, my eyes widened when I saw him holding it right infront of me, his smirk was still in its place and he drew my wand across his fingers, playing with it playfully.

"Are you looking for this?" He grinned, amused at how easily he made me mad as I was glaring daggers at him.

"You fucking bitch-," I was cut off by his hands wrapped around my neck, feeling his rings coldly against my skin.

His eyes were darting between my eyes and my lips, he gently loosens his grip around my neck and trailed my wand on it, sliding it down my neck slowly,

He leans in closer to me and I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck, " Stop," he paused and whispers in a low tone, "Stop fighting me y/n," he mumbled and started leaving soft kisses down my neck.

His lips move slowly and flawlessly, kissing the crook of my neck, I bent my neck, giving him more room to kiss me.

His hands cups my face gently, he moves his head back to meet my lips, my eyes fluttered close and I felt his nose rubbing against mine, his breath fans my face and my eyes remain close,

I suddenly gasp as he roughly tightens his grip on my face, "Draco," I say and open my eyes, i let out a whimper as I feel his fingers burning into my cheeks,

His cold eyes glares at my e/c ones. I can feel the anger radiating off of him. His face became rigid and he narrows his eyes at me, "What the fuck is this?" He spat and bent my neck to the side,

Fuck. The hickey.

I glared at him, shaking furiously. I was trying to yank my head off of his strong grasp. My struggle was fueling him to tighten his hold more,

"Answer,"

Silence.

I lowered my gaze and he cups my chin and tilts my head back roughly, "Fucking. Answer."

"Fine, it's a fucking hickey what the fuck does it look like!" I shouted, and watched him rolling his tongue on the inside of his cheek as he looked down on me.

I looked at him, his eyes were still fixed on mine, his face as hard as a stone and his grey eyes burning with fury. The vein on his temple was throbbing as it would burst. I haven't seen him this much enraged since the incident with Cedric.

"Jacob?" He questions me,

"Who else?" I hissed at him, giving him a devilish smirk.

"Listen and listen carefully," he said, looking deep into my eyes, his voice changed to a threatening tone, "You will ignore him at all cost, I'll tell you the rest of the deal in my room tomorrow, 10 pm sharp."

My temper rose again, "I'm not accepting your fucking deal," I spat through clenched teeth, I can't lose Jacob.

"Very well then," He said smirking at me, "I'm sure Granger and her pathetic little trio would love to hear about you and your father," He threaneted me, his eyes were challenging me to disobey him.

I shook my head and shut my eyes close, imagining how Harry would take it, knowing the man who could possibly be my father, killed his parents and tried to kill him.

"Fine," I mumbled, "I'll do it, I'll ignore him," I said and glared at him. I was struggling between glaring at him and avoiding his penetrating gaze,

"Good girl," he whispers, making me shudder and hands back my wand. I know me agreeing made him feel powerful, dominant. He loved to be in control over me.

He leaned closer down to me and brushed his lips against my cheek slightly, "Tomorrow," he whipsers, "10 pm."

He backs away slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on mine with a smirk curling up on his lips, he turned around and walked down the corridor without looking back.

I stood frozen in my place, trying to comprehend everything that happened. I shook my head rapidly and closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying so hard not to run after him and fight him, I exhaled deeply and opened my eyes.

I walked back to the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory, I twisted the doorknob to my room but it wouldn't open up,

I reach for my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora," I said, unlocking the door.

As soon as the door opens, I stepped in and slapped my hand across my mouth and gasped in shock, I was taken aback by the view infront of me.

I saw Blaise on top of Oddy, his hips working up and down and her moans echoing loudly In the room, I was thankful for the sheet covering up their bodies.

They heard me entering and Blaise quickly got off of Odeya and pushed her away, making her fall down to the floor,

"Hey what the fuck!" She shouted at him and punched him slightly,

Her head turned over to me and my eyes shifted between her and Blaise,

"Fuck," she mutters and looked at me with apologetic eyes,

I shut the door close quickly and shook my head, What. The. Fuck.

I waited outside for them to finish and saw the doorknob twisting, the door opened up and Blaise walked outside,

"Oh hey y/n," he says, smirking amusingly at me, "didn't see you there," he says in a sarcastic voice before he walks away,

He looks back at me and lets out a small chuckle, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh for fuck sakes Zabini," I shout and rolled my eyes as I walked back inside our room and slammed the door shut.

I let out a huge sigh and my gaze met Odeyas, "What the fuck Odeya!" i shouted and growled as i walked towards my bed,

"You could've fucking warned me," I narrowed my eyes at her and collapsed on my bed.

"I'm so sorry baby, i never wanted you to see that-" I interrupted her and rolled my eyes, "Trust me, i never wanted to see that either," I stated and let out a chuckle,

"So....," I tilted my head to the side, laying down on my bed and looked at her, "How was he?" I asked curiously, propping myself up on my elbows.

"He's so fucking big," she said as her eyes rolled back in pleasure,

"Deya!" I cut her off by throwing a pillow at her direction.

We stayed up all night chatting and I told her everything about Draco and the deal. I didn't tell her what he blackmailed me with and that Jacob was apart of the deal and she didn't force it out of me and i was thankful for that.

One of the things I loved about Odeya was that she never forces me to tell her anything unless I want to.

I woke up and attended to all my classes, I wore a turtle neck to hide my hickeys so no one had to question me.

I did as Draco said and ignored Jacob the whole day. Time passes by and I told Odeya that i would be back later tonight. I walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and my eyes roamed around, making sure no one catches me knocking on Draco's door.

We didn't exchange a single word at school today, he didn't look at my direction and i ignored his, the only thing he told me was that his room was the last one down the corridor.

I knocked on his door and he opened it up, he let his hand rest on the door and looked at me. He was wearing grey sweatpants. Fuck not the grey sweatpants.

I watched his body flex as he was holding onto the door and my eyes slowly wandered down his body, I could practically see his length showing off and i gulped.

I stopped immediately and looked at him innocently.

"Get in," he scoffed and I walked inside.

I was stunned and amazed by how clean his room was and the smell of Dior Sauvage flowing in the air, I took a breath, breathing in the fragrance and parted my lips.

Draco walked around me and stood infront of me, "What's the deal, Malfoy?" I questioned,

He flashes me a crooked smile and starts, "I already told you the first part of the deal now the second part," he continues smiling wickedly at me, "I want you to be my servant,"

"What," I shout out, "Like a fucking slave?!" My eyes were burning with fire, I let out a huff as I looked at him, "Absolutely not," I retort and turned around to the door,

My hand barely touched the doorknob before he grabbed it and twists me around,

"I prefer the word servant, but slave works perfectly fine too, I'd love for you to be that," He replied in a smug tone and smirked devilishly at me.

I froze and stared at him and gulped, trying to find the right words to use at him,

"Speak up," he said as his gaze was pinning me with a challange, daring me to disagree,

"Fine," I mutter, "I'll do it, what do you want me to start with?" I hate myself for this.

"Fold my clothes," he orders me and walked over to lay down on his bed,

I couldn't take it. I will not let him order me around. I couldn't control my anger and rage took over me,

"Fuck you," I spat, "Do it yourself you spoilt little ferret!" I turned around once again but before i could twist the doorknob he shouted, "Colloportus," locking the door.

"Open it up," I demanded and my gaze met his,

"You're not leaving until I let you and that goes for everyday that you're here,"

I roll my eyes and let out a scoff, I glance over to him a mischievous smirk curled up on his lips as he looked back at me, I knew there was no idea of fighting with him so i submitted and did what he told me to.

He refused to let me use magic, and time passes by. I was finally done and i stood up, facing his direction,

"I'm done," I huff, looking at the wizard infront of me, resting on his bed.

He left his bed and took a few steps towards me, he towered over me and leaned down to my level, our lips were only inches apart and we were breathing the same air, his breath fanning across my lips,

"What do you need now, Malfoy?" I retort and pushed myself away from him,

He takes a step toward me and places his hand on my cheek, sliding down, his hand snakes up to my neck and I gulp when i felt his cold rings that decorates his hand squeezing against my neck firmly,

"Good girl," He whispers hitting a euphoric spot by calling me that.

"I told you I was done with you, Draco," I shook my head and stared into his eyes,

"And you said you're not letting me in even if I begged you to, so why can't you just leave me alone?" I finished and threw him a confused look, he ignored my question and replied,

"I'm leaving to Hogsmeade for two days," he says as he caresses my cheek, "Do you need anything?"

Did he really just avoid answering my question?

"No," I answered in a stern voice, "May I leave now?"

"You're free to go," he groans and rolled his eyes as he walked over to his bed, falling backwards onto it again,

"Alohomora," he mutters and the door unlocks,

I make my way to his door and twisted the doorknob, I bob my head outside making sure no one sees me leaving,

"Y/n," he calls out for me and i turned my head around, watching him leaning up on his elbows, "Don't forget what I told you about Jacob," he says and looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face,

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," i rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut behind me.

___________________________

I made my way down the Great Hall with Odeya, making sure we get there before Jacob,

"Baby," Odeya says and tilts her head to her side to look at me as were walking, "Why have you been ignoring Jacob?" she questions me and quirked her eyebrows,

"I'm not," I gulp and look away, "Come on, let's eat,"

I sat down and after a few minutes I noticed Jacob and Blaise entering,

Jacob walked over to us, standing in between me and Odeya and leaned down to our level,

"Hello ladies," he says and turns his head to my side, I noticed his eyes focused on my lips by the corner of my eye.

I ignored the way he looked at me and i felt him place his hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as he walks around me to take a seat.

He took a seat next to me - ofcourse he fucking did.

I saw Draco entering and he walked over and took a seat next to Blaise, right across from me and Jacob,

Everyone was chatting with each other and I sat there quietly, I was done with my plate and got up to leave, before I make a move I felt a cold hand placed on my inner thigh,

I looked down, my lips were slightly ajar and I felt his hot breath fanning on my neck,

He leans in close to me, "Why have you been ignoring me," he questions in a low husky voice as his hand moves up and down my thigh,

I look straight forward and my eyes drift to Draco's, his eyes were burning into mine, I rolled my eyes and let out a huff,

I place my hand over Jacobs and pushed it off, "Piss. Off. Jacob." I spat enunciating each word slowly, my eyes staring daggers at him,

He snaps his fingers against my forhead as i narrowed my eyes at him and I gasp in shock,

"Don't-be-fucking-rude," he replies in a high pitch voice and stands up,

"I'll see you later peeps," Jacob says and grabs an apple, he leans down to me and my eyes were fixed on Draco's, who was mouthing the words "Good girl," to me,

Jacob placed his hand on my back and whispered, "I need to talk to you, meet me after school," He takes a bite of his apple and storms out.

I gulped, watching Draco eyes filled with fury and jealousy, i stood up and looked away from Draco,

"I'll see you guys after school," I stated and made my way to class.

________________________________________

I walk inside the common room and made my way to the stairs, I was about to take a step but felt strong hands yanking me back,

"Don't even fucking think about meeting him today," He threatens me and I roll my eyes,

"I wasn't planning on it but since you're threatening me I might reconsider,"

"I dare you," he spat, narrowing his eyes at me with a smirk platsered on his face,

"Bet," I smiled wickedly at him, trying my best not to laugh,

"What?" He questions me, his eyebrows scrunched together,

"Bet," I huffed, "I'm accepting your deal," I mock his voice and pry myself out of his grip and scratched my nose, trying my best to hold back from bursting out in laughter,

"Real witty," he scoffed, "I forgot how to fucking laugh," he spat, narrowing his eyes at me,

"You're too fucking tensed, Malfoy," I chuckle, "loosen up, baby,"

He smirks and rolled his eyes playfully, "Don't call me baby!" he states sarcastically, mocking my voice,

He turns around and walks up the stairs to the boys dormitary,

"You son of a-," I shout out but get cut off,

"Pureblood," he shouts back and continues walking up,

"I'll see you in two day, half-blood," he finishes off with a chuckle.

____________________________

Later that day:

I jump out of my half asleep state when Odeya snapped her fingers infront of me,

"Now you're up," she snarled and looked at me,

"Odeya what the fuck," I pushed her away and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my blurry vision, I propped myself up on one elbow and rubbed my eyes with my other hand,

"I'm going out tonight," she says, sending me a charming smiling,

"With Blaise and oh I'll be gone tomorrow night too so you'll have the room for yourself," she send me a wink and walks towards the door, "You go ahead and get freaky y/n, I'll see you soon," she blows me a kiss and shuts the door close behind her.

I responded with a growl and fell back onto my bed, my mind wandered off and thought of Jacob, I was supposed to meet him a few hours ago and I couldn't help but feel bad. Ugh.

The seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours and I fell asleep. I woke up the next day and stayed in bed. Odeya left a breakfast plate on my bed and came back later that day with dinner. We chatted for hours and she told me how much fun she had with Blaise,

"And he fucking bought me chocolate," she shouted,

"Aw," I smiled at her, "He's so cute," my smile windeded as I looked at her, i was so happy for Oddy, she deserves the best.

"Yeah I love chocolate," she bit her lip and her eyes shut close, "his chocolate in particular,"

I nearly choke on the air in my throat,

"That's how I sounded last night when I was on my knees,"

"Odeya!" I threw my pillow at her and exclaimed, making fake gagging sounds in disgust,

"Wow," she looks at me with a smirk curling up her lips, "Sweetie you sound just like i did,"

"Merlin's sake!" I shout and burst out in laughter, we continued chatting the whole night until it was time for her to leave again,

"Alright baby, I'll see you later," she blows me a kiss and disappears.

I read a book and time passes by, a few hours later I heard a loud knock on the door and I growl as I push myself up to open it.

I opened it up and it swung open, making me flinch, he pushed it open and walked inside, slamming it close behind him.

I stood in silence and I glance up, my eyes meeting a familiar face,

"Jacob,"

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me," he snaps, his voice was harsh and cold,

"Jacob,"

"I asked you why the fuck you're ignoring me?" He repeats himself, just as harsh as the first time.

His legs stride towards me and he snatches the book out of my hand and throws it on my bed, my mind is whirling; I didn't know what to say.

He rudely clears his throat and waves his hand in front of my face,

"What do you want, Jacob?" I question him and run my fingers through my hair in frustration,

"I need to talk to you," he says softly and moves closer to me, he places his hand on my cheek and cups my chin, tilting my head back gently, his eyes burned into mine as we stood infront of each other, our faces only inches away.

I was completely frozen in his hold.

I roll my eyes and scoffed, yanking my head out of his grip, "What is it, Jacob?"

"We need to talk about what happened between us," he states and I shook my head,

"What about it?"

He leaned in closer, "I fucking came inside you, what the fuck do you think," he whispers, trailing his tongue close to my ear,

I push myself away and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, so?" I questioned him,

"Okay, baby," he smirks at me and runs his fingers through his hair, flexing his muscles as he does, fuck why does he have to look so good right now.

He continues, "baby, I might be your daddy but I'm not ready to be anyone else's as much as I'd love to,"

A few seconds pass in silence and I let out a loud groan, "Jacob I'm on fucking birth control!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance,

"Well," he scratches his forehead, "you didn't tell me that,"

"It's not something I fucking tell a guy," I huffed,

"You can leave now," I continue and moved around him to open the door, he looked at me and didn't move,

"Fine," I spat and left the room,

I yelped in surprised when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder,

"Put me down!" I grit through clenched teeth,

He walks inside my room and slams my door shut roughly, I pushed my hands against his chest,

"What the fuck do you want, Jacob!" I questioned him hotly, breathing heavily,

"You're just going to keep ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you!" I protested loudly, "Just shut the fuck up, what we did was a fucking mistake, Jacob!"

"Mistake huh?" He carried on, questioning me as he walked closer to me,

"We're friends Jacob, do I need to fucking spell it out for you?" I spat, giving him a futile shove back to create more space between us,

He towered over me and looked down at me, staring me intensely in the eyes,

"Friends?" He repeats again,

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" I shout back, our faces only inches away, feeling his breath fanning on my face,

"Fuck you then," he spat,

I slapped him. Hard.

And in the next seconds he was grabbing my face, smashing his lips onto mine. Getting caught in the moment, I snake my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His kiss was raw and hungry for me, his hands started ranking all over my body, pulling my waist forward against him.

My body squirmed in his hold because of his pleasurable kisses that was sending my body towards the edge. The way he kissed me was driving me insane. Everything about him in this moment had me on lock. He had my mind, my body and my soul in the palm of his hands and I wanted him to take all of me.

His hands made their way down my ass, squeezing it roughly as I moaned into his mouth, he placed his hands on my thigh and picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me to my bed and carefully laid me down, he spread my legs wide and moved his body in between my thighs, he hovered over me and grabbed a hold on to my face, breaking away from the kiss.

He stared aimlessly into my eyes for a long few seconds before grabbing a fist full of hair, slightly tugging my head back. I let out moans when he begins to suck on my neck, trailing new hickeys over the old ones.

"Jacob, someone will hear us," I whisper in between my moans,

He reached for his wand out of his pocket, "Muffilato," he whispers and keeps his gaze on mine, letting a smirk curl up on his face,

"Now you can scream all you want," he says and crashes his lips back onto mine,

His hands moves down to my thighs, he breaks our kiss and aggressivly pulls my skirt along with my underwear down, flinging them onto the floor, I felt his fingers rubbing against my clit, he slid one finger in and I arched my back in pleasure as he thrusts another one in,

He hovers back over me and kisses me aggressivly, i felt his fingers thrusting inside me, pure pleasure was shooting throughout me. I roughly grabbed him by his hair to deepen the kiss while he continued thrusting them inside me.

Impatiently, he pulled his fingers out of my wetness and stood up, I watched him unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down and throwing his shirt on the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off me, his lowered his boxers down and walked over to the bed, he aparted my legs again, forcefully, and hovered over me, my eyes were locked onto his, filled with lust,

He quickly pulled my top over my head, tossing it away, he unclasped my bra and threw it away, "Fuck," he let out a small whisper as his eyes roam around my body,

He slid his dick up and down my pussy, feeling my wetness and let's out a small grunt, "Fuck, i can't take this anymore" he grunts as he forcefully pounded his dick into me, I let out a whimper as I felt him pounding himself inside me roughly,

"Jacob," I moan, holding onto his neck,

"Try fucking ignoring me again," he groans as his hands make it to my throat, squeezing it softly, he starts to move faster and harder, not caring about my loud whimpers of pain,

He keeps slamming into me, easily sliding through my wetness making me moan loudly,

"Moan my name," he demands, tightening his grip around my neck,

His name drops out of my tongue multiple times and he continues to pound into my wet pussy,

"Jacob," I moan almost reaching my climax,

"You're not allowed to fucking cum until I say so," he grunts and moves faster inside me, I feel my walls tighten around his dick and he goes even deeper,

"Jacob," I scream out loudly and he let go of my neck and moves his hand down to my hips, holding onto them as he pounds into me, I look up at him and he rolls his eyes back in pleasure,

"Fuck y/n, cum for me," my walls tightened around his throbbing dick, making him groan hoarsely,

I could feel my climax building up inside me and i shudder as a wave of pleasure moves through me, loud pleasurable moans escaping my lips,

He hovers back over me and his hot grunts were fanning against my neck, "Fuck y/n, I'm cumming," i arched my back and moaned out of pleasure as I reached my climax, he finishes off with a final grunt as came inside me, filling me with his thick cum.

He collapsed over me and we breathed heavily together, we were both exhausted, laying down together side by side and I tilt my head to the side looking at him, he looked back at me and we both smiled and let out a chuckle,

"Don't ignore me again, y/n," he said in a low voice and stood up, he reaches his hand out for me and i grabbed it, pulling myself up, he gave me his shirt and placed it between my thighs,

"You go ahead and shower before me," he kissed me gently and I smiled at him before I disappear into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and stared at myself in the mirror, thinking of Jacob waiting for me on my bed, a smile appears but quickly vanishes when I saw my neck.

HICKEYS.

DRACO.

FUCK.

_________________________

GUYS.

I really wanted to write about Draco's reaction in this chapter too but it would be way too long, I'll save that for the next chapter.

The next chapter will contain lots of spice, mad-sex 😏

What are your thoughts about this chapter?

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO PRESS LIKE. I BEG.


	29. Chapter 29

"Possessive"

1\. This chapter is really long, it's about 3 chapters in one so don't forget to give it a like.

2\. I'm so sorry I made them so bipolar guys but I want you all to understand that it kinda gets like this when you try to hate someone but you can't. You switch so easily.

3\. I wanted to make this chapter about Draco and y/n. The next chapters will talk more about Cedric and everyone else.

4\. I got so much inspiration from other books, and they aren't on wattpad and I have no idea who the authors are, so if you (the author which I doubt) ever ever ever see this and you recognize something In my text please message me and I'll give you full credit for it. Cred goes to potterlyimagines for some of the text I got inspiration from.

Happy reading,

___________________________________________

After what happened between me and Jacob I decided to talk to him. I covered my hickeys up with a spell and walked over to the boys dormitary. I knocked on their door and Blaise opened up,

"Hello sweetie," he kindly greets me,

Ugh. I made fake gagging sounds, "Fuck that reminds me of Oddy, tell me is she by herself now that you're here?" He questions me,

"Yes?" I question him back, not sure why he was asking me that,

He smiles wickedly at me, "have fun," he says and runs past me to our dorm, I roll my eyes in disgust and call out for Jacob.

I walked inside and he walks out of his shower, having his towel wrapped around his waist. I gulp as I practically could see it through his towel. Fuck this just reminded me of how big he was.

"Jacob," I say with a shaky voice, "I need to talk to you,"

"Alright hold on," he replies and walks back inside the bathroom to splash water on his face,

I look at him as if I were a question mark and he chuckles, "I know you're about to break my heart right now and I need to hide my tears," he gulps and keeps his eyes fixed on mine, "water is the best solution,"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a bed, "Jacob, we need to talk about us,"

He took a seat next to me, "talk,"

"What we did was a mistake,"

"What we did was a mistake," he mimics me,

"Stop it Jacob!" I hissed,

He stands up and towers over me, I pushed myself off of the bed and glanced up, I watched him clenching his jaw as he was looking down at me,

"I know this is about Draco," he sighed,

"Listen to me please, I've known you for a few months but I also know for a fucking fact that I've treated you way better these months than he has for six fucking years," he spat and I shook my head,

"Jacob this isn't about Draco," I lied, it was only about Draco.

"You're my bestfriend y/n and I guess I ended up liking you but I don't regret a single thing we've done so you can keep calling it a mistake,"

"I'm sorry Jacob, I really am."

My eyes followed the water droplets sliding down his toned chest, fuck.

He cups my chin and looks down at me, "the day you tell me to stay away is the day I will," he smiles at me and i smiled back.

I left his room and waited for Draco to come back. The time passes by and I waited outside Dracos room, 10 pm sharp.

He opened the door and I walked inside, he was still wearing his black suit, meaning he must of just gotten back.

I secretly thanked my spell for hiding my hickeys,

I glance aroune the room and inhaled the sweet scent of Dior Sauvage, fuck i missed it.

My eyes stops when i notice a little green box covered in velvet grasped in the palm of his hand. He puts it down on his desk and speaks up,

"Missed me?"

"Oh piss off," I smiled at him and waited for my task. But instead he took a seat on his bed and told me to do the same.

Surprisingly, instead of folding his clothes or something else, we spoke for hours and laughed at each other's jokes. This was different, we've never spoken like this before and I fucking loved it.

THE NEXT DAY

Today was just the same as any other day, glances across the room at one another during classes, the odd wink here and there accompanied by the slight touch of a hand as he passed by me. And now, as if by routine, I was sat side by side on his bed, talking about everything and nothing instead of the thing I really came here to do.

"Did you seriously fall asleep drunk in Snape's class?" I said through laughter, as he told me drunk stories about himself and his friends.

"Maybe." He shrugged, also laughing, "It was an accident."

"How does one achieve such accident?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time." He said, jumping off the bed, "Right now, I need to shower."

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn up at the thought, fuck why can't i just join him.

"I need to be going anyway," I said as I grabbed my bag.

"You can stay," he said, a slight bit of hopefulness in his voice, "I'll just be a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and stay,"

As if I weren't in the room, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing everything and I know I've seen more than that but I'll never get used to it,

Suddenly flustered, I coughed awkwardly. He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Having an issue, Riddle?" He smirked, clearly amused by my reaction. I scoffed.

"Piss off,"

He sauntered over to me and whispered, "Gladly, fucking halfblood" he says jokingly,

"See you in a minute." he chuckles and walks over to the door,

"Hurry u-" I get cut off by him shutting the door behind him,

Once he shut the door, I finally let out the breath of air i didn't know i was holding in. Merlin was he attractive. To take my mind off of my inappropriate thoughts, I clambered into his bed, and begun to do his homework.

After a while, he walked back in, towel around his middle, hair wet and messy. This was not helping, at all. I kept my eyes down, trying not to look at him, but I was convinced that this was his goal. Once he changed, he jumped in the bed beside me, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Your fucking homework," I said, not looking up, "Had to occupy myself whilst I waited."

He chuckled deeply, "Thanks Dobby,"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. Fucking wanker.

"You want me to make your eyes roll like that but out of pleasure instead?" he asked and I could practically sense the smirk curling upon his lips.

I looked up at him through the corner of my eye,

"You wish."

"Maybe I do." He said lowly against my ear, causing a shiver down my spine. I took my bottom lip between my teeth. Fuck.

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"You love it." He said, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"Draco?"

"What?" He replies and looks at me,

"I can't keep ignoring Jacob," I reply and he growls,

"Fuck sakes, fine." He rolls his eyes and rolled his tongue inside his cheek, "But only because I'm starting to enjoy your company," he smirks and I punch him slightly,

"Good," I shook my head and we continued talking.

Time passes by and I head back to my dorm.

After that, I went back to his room every single day, and just like the day before and the day after that, not once did I do anything else other than sit down next to him and talk to him. We sat next to each other and talked about everything and nothing and this went on for weeks.

WEEKS LATER;

The bellows of the professor at the front of the classroom fall into muffled murmurs as I go in and out of daydreams, fiddling with the quill in my writing hand. As I draw nonsense pictures in the margins in my notebook, I fantasize scenarios in my head of the boy I've had my eye on since the beginning of year four at Hogwarts. We've gotten so close lately and it felt so good to actually have conversations with him without fighting each other.

In my head, it all made sense. The two of us were pure blood and half blood Slytherins, competitive and ballsy, ready to fight at a moment's notice. That's what I adored so much about the blonde boy. He may have his moments, but he always seemed to be ready for whatever.

The corners of my mouth twirl upwards into a smile as I think about being able to wear his jumper, smelling his cologne on the collar. I think about his hands on my hip bones, squeezing them lightly as he peppers small, soft kisses on my neck and collarbones. I think about everything we've done with each other, i think of him kissing me, yearning to lace my fingers with his as he dips down his head to place a tender kiss to my l-

"Miss (Y/L/N), do you have anything to add?" Professor Moody snaps me from my daydream as I sit straight up, feet planted on the foot, picking my quill up back in writing position. I clear my throat and shake my head back and forth. "If you have nothing to add, I'd recommend you quit daydreaming and focus on what is going on at the front of the classroom." (I just picked a name we're not in year four)"

I breathe out a small, "Yes Professor," before returning my attention back to my work. Small giggles from Odeya are let out across the classroom, relishing in my embarrassment. Heat rises to my cheeks and I try to make myself smaller by sinking into my chair a little and ducking my head downward.

Peering up through my eyelashes, I try to sneak a look a Draco who is seated only two tables ahead and to the left of me. As I do so, I see that he was looking at me the whole time, him chuckling with Blaise before returning their focus to the blackboard. Embarrassment washes over me yet again, caught in the act of looking at the boy I fancied.

I look over at Jacob and Odeya and Jacob sends me a glare, he tilted his head to the side and observed me, wanting to know what my thoughts were about.

Within the hour, Moody dismisses class and I gather my things swiftly, trying to leave class without Moody stopping me to ask why my mind was elsewhere today. As I fling my satchel across my body and tuck my notebook under my arm, I scurry out the door only to be stopped by Blaise.

"Would you move it, Zabini? I have to get to astronomy," I push Blaises large chest with my hand, before booking it in the opposite direction. I can't escape him, or so it seems, because he walks beside me now down the corridor to my next class. "Blaise I know what you're thinking and don't say a fucking word, shut it,"

Blaise laughs, "I didn't know that you get so distracted during class, doodling and dreaming, (Y/N). What's more interesting than a class with Moody?" He nudges his shoulder into me, making me stumble a little bit as I walk.

Now getting really annoyed since he brought up what happened in class, I stop in my tracks and hit him with my notebook. "Leave. Me. Alone. You." I speak in between the slaps and Blaise just laughs as I swat him.

Before I can walk away from him, he stops me and looks at me, "He told me about you two, I know you've gotten close but please don't let him hurt you," my eyes grow wide and i look at him,

"Because if he does Oddy's going to fucking kill me," he growls and i punched him slightly as i look up at him, he was significantly taller than me.

"But," he cups my chin and looks down at me,

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him myself,"

I wrap my hands around his torso and gave him a tight hug, " Thanks Zabini, I love you," I say and rest my best against his chest,

"I love you too," he replies,

"I ain't never seen two pretty bestfriends," Odeya shouts as she walks towards us with a big smile, "You being the ugly one ofcourse," she chuckles and glares at Blaise,

I let out a giggle and we attend to our next classes.

____________________________________________

Even if things went so well between me and Draco I knew I had to tell him about what happened between me and Jacob weeks ago; I had to and I was going to do it tonight. Anxiety kicked in as I stood outside his door, knocking.

I told him everything that had happened and things didn't go as planned. He was furious but he didn't say a word.

"Leave," he says in a low tone,

"But Draco, I-"

I was cut off by his loud voice, making me flinch in shock,

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now!" He growls and I gulped. I walked over to his door and twisted the doorknob open, I was about to leave but he called out for me,

I turned around and he speaks up, "forget the fucking deal, it's off," he says and I immediately regretted telling him the truth about me and Jacob.

"Forget it and fuck off, I won't tell anyone about you," he turns around and walks towards his bed, he falls backwards onto it bad I took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry," was the last word spoken between us. He ignored me for days and I hated it.

_____________________________________________

People seemed to notice the silence treatment Draco was giving me, mainly people in the Slytherin house. They thought it had something to do with Jacob and suddenly, I was the center of attention.

It was somewhat embarrassing to have a reputation around Hogwarts – granted the reputation that I did have wasn't necessarily awful, but it didn't paint me in the best light either.

Me and Draco had become relatively well known for our explosive arguments in the dungeons, often after curfew, and it would often end in the two of us ignoring each other for a day or two.

Given the fact that the two of us had hated each other for just over five years it was pretty normal that we would get into an argument every now and then.

Arguing with Draco was normal for me, it kept the two of us communicating with each other – We didn't argue all the time but when we did, they usually became quite fiery.

What I had never expected from the last of mine and Draco's arguments however was for Draco to go completely cold towards me, It was like weeks of speaking to each other for hours meant nothing to him, all because of one fucking mistake.

The two of us would give one another the silent treatment when we've fought but there was still intimacy there.

But almost a week ago after our most recent argument, over what I told him about Jacob, Draco still hadn't come anywhere near me.

I believe he was completely ignoring and wanted nothing more to do with me, again.

And I couldn't deny the fact that the longer he avoided me the more it hurt.

I went to the Great Hall for dinner and I found myself sitting there alone as I observed my peers around me. I got lost in my thoughts but quickly snapped out of them when I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Baby," a tall Slytherin spoke to me as he leant down towards me,

I greeted him with a fake smile and rolled my eyes as I sipped my drink.

"Aw come on baby, I know us Slytherins are supposed to be cold, but I didn't think you'd be stone cold," he spoke in a jovial tone and I simply rolled my eyes at him again.

"I was taught that if you have nothing nice to say then to simply say nothing at all," I responded as I took another sip of my drink. "So fuck off, Jacob"

"You can't deny that there's alot of chemistry between us," he looks at me and I lowered my gaze.

"Why are you doing this y/n?" He questions me, "What's so fucking wrong with wanting us to be something more?"

"Jacob," I sigh, "Please, not now,"

It was at this moment that I spotted Draco walking into the Great Hall with Blaise at his side and of course his eyes landed on the Slytherin boy that was stood rather close to me.

"On second thought," I looked up at Jacob as I spoke. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

"You're even a bigger player than me," Jacob jokingly says and nudges me while he had his eyes fixed on Draco,

"Teach me your ways," he says and chuckles,

I knew Draco was the protective type, he never liked another boy getting close to me unless it was someone he trusted.

Jacob took a seat next to me and started talking to me, he swung his arm around my shoulder just to piss Draco off but I tuned him out as I stayed focused on Draco out of the corner of my eye – his jaw was clenched, his eyes were trained on us and he hasn't touched his food, despite it having been placed in front of him a full five minutes beforehand.

I knew it was only a matter of moments before his emotions got the best of him.

"Alright there Nawaro?" Draco announced as he strode over to us. "Think you could flirt with her whilst I wasn't around huh?"

Jacob smirks devilishly at me and scoffed, leaning leisurely back into his seat.

"The word around the castle, Malfoy, is that the two of you have stopped talking, because of me," he chuckles, "Can't say I'm not flattered,"

Draco scoffed in response as his mask of indifference slipped into place.

"Well I can assure you Nawaro that Y/N and myself are still quite intimately involved and I highly recommend you not touching her because we all know who's better in Defence."

Jacob looked at me and his evil smile widened, my eyes were still focused solely on Draco, more specifically on his eyes as they went from a slate grey to a molten silver and I was immediately lost in them.

Jacob stood up and walked over to face Draco, he got awfully close and grabbed him by his tie, "How about you leave her the fuck alone like you've done this past week," he spat and pushed him away,

"She will never pick you over me," he spat, and smiled wickedly back at Jacob.

I snapped myself out of my trance at Draco and shot him a glare and made my way over to them, "Only interested when someone else is huh Draco?"

They were still glaring at each other as I approached them, I dropped my fork close to Dracos shoe and kneeled down to get it,

I look up and notice Draco looking down at me, smirking because of the position I was in.

"Oh for fuck sakes y/n," Jacob spat, "We're not about to pray today, get the fuck up,"

He didn't like the way Draco looked at me and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not like your little followers Malfoy, I won't leave her alone unless she asks me to,"

He turns around to look at me and sends me a wink, "I'll see you later, baby," He then turns back to face Draco and give him a huff and shrugs, he walks away and leaves me alone with Draco.

I stood up and felt Dracos hand placed on my hip, my eyes were burning into his and i felt my blood boiling up, "We haven't spoken to each other for a week so why the fuck would you do that?"

He pulled me close to him and smiled, "I'll see you tonight, back in the common room," he whispered and before he turned around to leave, he trails his tongue close to my ear,

"And besides love, I know how easily you melt when I'm so possessive." He then turns around and leaves,

I couldn't fault him there.

_____________________________________________

A few hours later:

"Okay baby, I'll see you after school," Oddy says and places a kiss on my cheek,

"What?!" I shout out, "After school? We have fucking class together right now," I say and question her,

"Yes I know but I'm about to miss our class,"

"Why would you do that? What's more important then class Odeya!" I was starting to get pissed of by her always disappearing, leaving me on my own.

"Getting dicked down," she chuckles and smiles at me, "alright baby see you later," she waves and walks away. I roll my eyes and groan, bloody hell Odeya.

____________________________________________

I finish all my classes and decided to go look for Odeya. I knew exactly where she was and I walked towards the boys dormitary.

Lost in my thoughts walking through the boys dormitory to look for her, I literally ran into my mortal enemy, again.

Malfoy.

It's weird to despise someone I've had so much history with, we haven't spoken to each other for a week, he hasn't even looked at my direction and here we are, bumping into each other. Typical.

He looked me up and down. "Watch where you're going, Riddle," he snapped while reaching for his wand.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you-" I grabbed my wand from my back pocket.

"It's (y/l/n),"

"Oh sweetheart how could I forget? Riddle just sounds...so much better, doesn't it?"

I yanked his wand from his hand and reached for his robe, dragging him to the corner of the hallway, pinning him against the cool concrete wall.

"Say it."

"What?" His eyebrows crinkled as I stared him dead in his glimmering, grey eyes.

"Say my name, correctly."

He was about to utter words, but not before leaning towards my ear. His hot, steaming breath made the hairs on the back of my neck shoot straight up.

He whispered seductively, "...Riddle," dragging out the last letter.

I instantly became enraged. I decided to ignore his comment and I spun around quickly, beginning to walk away. It was clear to him that his comment flipped my mood.

He grabbed my arm before I could get too far away, his eyes roams me up and down and I let out a huff, "What the fuck is it?" He stares at me and pushed me away slightly and walks past me, he stops and turns around to look at me, "See you tonight,"

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my dorm, ignoring my plans of looking for Odeya. Sooner or later she'd turn up.

_____________________________________________

Later that night;

"Up up up," Odeya snaps her fingers infront of me and I pushed myself off of the bed,

"Oddy please," I whined, "just give me a sec,"

"Shut up and get changed, they're waiting for us down in the common room, it's just us five so hurry,"

I nod and got changed while she walked downstairs.

I made my way down to the common room and saw Draco sitting down on the couch, Blaise sat next to him and Odeya sat on a small velvet couch. I sat down next to her and I heard Jacob joining us,

"Aw," he smiles wickedly at us, "No seats left for me?" He questions us and Odeya laughs, "How thoughtful," he continues,

"You can sit on Zabini's lap," Odeya jokingly says,

Blaise pats his lap and looks at Jacob, "Come here baby, daddy saved a seat for you,"

I look over at Draco and he just rolls his eyes but I noticed a small smile curling up on his lips,

"Nah," Jacob replies, "I'll just take a seat next to my beautiful girlfriend," he smirks and takes a seat in between me and Odeya,

"Now who knows if I mean girl friend or girlfriend," he bore his eyes into mine and he sends me a wink,

I look over at Draco and he sunk into the green velvet couch as he narrowed his eyes at us,

I let out a hefty chuckle as i listen to Jacob whispering something witty in my ear with Oddy sitting on my left.

The velvet sofa is a little too small to fit three people, but Jacob sits down beside me anyway, one thigh dangerously close to mine. It only takes one minor movement and they would brush against each other.

I look straight ahead again and I could catch a glimpse of Draco glaring at us,

I don't understand why it matters to him what I do and who I do it with. He made sure I knew that.

Our relationship used to consists only of ambiguous flirting, fighting and Merlin-knows-what. But over these past few weeks we knew pretty much everything about each other. I've never spoken to someone so much for so many houses, over 8 hours of only speaking to each other, laughing, playing cards, hanging out in his room like it was normal; he threw everything away because of one fucking mistake.

There has been so many occasions where we've kissed, where we've completely devoured one another. Where we've shared things with each other. Where we've spoken for hours.

And no matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't quite mask the feelings I had for him, and how deep down, I wished he felt the same way. I wish our little rendezvous around the castle were more than just that, I wish our conversations we had meant more for him then to just throw it away like it was nothing - sadly he made sure he didn't want more than that a week ago.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and look back at Jacob. I notice him looking at Draco and I giggle, "I see you staring at Draco, and you must know you have my fully support, I ship," I let out a chuckle and my eyes dart between the two of them,

"He seems jealous over us, I enjoy that," Jacob smirks as he studies the blonde-headed Slytherin.

Jacob takes the opportunity to make Draco even more jealous; he wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I raised my eyebrows, "That's not very nice, Jacob,"

He says lazily, "I'm not very nice, y/n"

"Merlin's sake" I laugh and push him off me,

I straightening up from the sofa and pull my grey mini dress down that had slipped up from my previous movement,

Jacob and Draco were watching my move closely. I turn just in time to catch them both looking away, blushing.

"I'm going to head back to my room, I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

Jacob groans; his eyes were following me while I was walking away, "Do you have to go?"

I wink and chuckle "Bye Jacob,"

"Baby I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going sleep over at Blaise's," Odeya says as she makes her way over to Blaise and sat on his lap,

"What?!" Jacob shouted loudly, "I barely got any-fucking-sleep last night so fuck off Odeya, find a new place to fuck in," he spat and she laughs at him,

"Sorry I'll be quiet," she smiles at him and he rolls his eyes and tilts his head back, groaning loudly.

"We'll see about that," Blaise retorts and places kisses down her jaw,

"Oh for fuck sakes, I'll sleep here tonight," he spat, I shook my head and let out a light laugh, "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

I walked up the stairs and heard footsteps behind me,

Someone was following me and I knew exactly who it was,

I stopped outside of my door and I felt a firm hand scoop my waist towards his,

Spinning around, my eyes met Draco's blue-grey ones. A tinge of rage flickers in them, and I smirk. "Hello there."

He walks past me, over to my door and mutters, "Alohomora," and unlocks it,

The white-blond boy does not respond as he hauls me inside,

He leads me inside the room away from everyone else. It is only when no one is around that he breathes and speaks up, "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say as he pulls me close to him, grabbing my wrists with full force and I felt his hand tightening around them,

"Besides why the fuck would it matter what I do and who I do it with?" I question him, "You haven't spoken to me for a week," Fuck. He looks so good in his suit right now.

I can smell him this close, a mixture of jasmine and crisp air.

The first two buttons of his white shirt are unfastened, his pale skin slightly exposed. He loosens his grip around my wrist and I drag a hand down his chest, fuck why did i do that, he tightens his grip again and pulls my hand away,

"He was all over you. He was fucking drooling over you, y/n," Draco growls, glaring into my eyes before scanning my body as if he was checking if I was touched in any way.

I still my body at his stare but incline my chin, "So? It's not my fault that someone is actually interested in me."

"How could you laugh like that with him?" I know he means the soft, sultry laugh I sometimes do subconsciously.

I shove him away lightly, "I can laugh with whoever I want."

He shakes his head, grumbling. "And you made no move to stop him."

"Why do I need to stop him?" I taunt him as I know very well that it will hit his nerve.

As I expect, he snaps. "Because you're mine, and you belong to me, y/n!" His eyes widen as he realizes what he has just said.

I scoff, "So possessive. Like a child jealous of a favorite toy."

Narrowing his eyes, he retorts, "So what if I'm jealous of every second you are near anyone other than me?" His glare is almost too much for me and I shiver against his body heat. He darts his eyes to my lips, and I gulp, not knowing where to look.

"Why?" I croak, my voice suddenly hoarse.

A strange sensation tingles in my lower abdomen. I don't dare to move as he steps even closer to me, our bodies were almost completely against each other.

"Because I want you, bad. And you make it so hard for me to stay away." He reveals, losing his grip on my wrist to sweep a strand of my hair from my face.

I back against the wall behind me and run my thumb over his lower lip. He wraps his hand around mine and I felt his fingers pressing tightly against mine, making me feel his ring pressing against my hand,

He keeps my fingers against his mouth as he presses a kiss on my knuckles and his other hand on my waist feels hot against my body.

"What is it with you Draco? You don't make a move on me until someone else does?" I asked, feeling his cold hand against my warm skin. He begins to stoke idle circles on my waist.

He fixes his eyes on me like a predator hunting for a prey. The intensity in his eyes almost makes me want to grab his face and just kiss him. Why does he have to be so difficult.

"They say you wouldn't realize how much something means to you unless they begin to slip away." He whispers while he looks at me,

I pull my hand away just to cup it against his jaw. "Do I mean something to you, Draco?"

It is all I need to ask before he slams his soft lips against mine. He devours me, a hand tangled in my hair as the other moves to grip my hip.

He lifts me up and i hook my leg around him, closing the rest of the gap between the us two. His hand travels along my skin, lower and lower and lower so slowly that I groan until he grabs my thigh that wraps around him; his fingers brushing the inner side, only making me wanting more.

His tongue sweeps its way into my mouth, and I make room as he claims the space to himself.

I stroke his jaw, the other hand resting around his neck. He presses sloppy kisses on my neck, nearing my earlobe when he whispers, "What do you say that we take this to your bed and I'll show you?"

I tease him as I pant slightly, "What about our friends, don't you need to get back to them? And you know, I still need to talk to Jacob about everything."

"Mention his fucking name again and I'll make you beg for it," he grunts before sucking my neck in a way that will definitely leave a mark.

"Wrong, guess who's doing the begging now," I chuckle and pushed him away, and saunter towards the bed.

I spare a glance over my shoulder and find the Slytherin prince grinning and catching up. I want him, more than anything, I smile to myself.

He held his wand in his hand a muttered, "colloportus," the door locked itself and he stalked towards me as if I were his prey,

"Now," he says in a low husky voice, "You really think I wouldn't fucking punish you for what you did?" he hissed,

He picked me back up and practically threw me on the bed, "You really thought I'd fucking forget about it?" he whispered harshly in my ear as he towered over me, "Draco," I whispered back and twisted us around, I was now ontop of him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and I felt his cool hand push my hair back and his lips land on my neck making me whimper in pain, "I'm sorry for ignoring you princess, you know how jealous I get." he whispers in between the kisses,

I hummed my agreement and another kiss landed on my exposed skin. I shivered involuntarily, secretly relishing in his possessiveness.

His warm lips trailed lower and he began kissing along my collarbone, causing a pleased sigh to leave me.

I felt him smirk against my skin and his other hand landed on my thigh, "Mine." he muttered.

His kisses slowed and lingered, he squeezed my thigh and his lips traveled up my throat till they landed on my lips.

"Yours." I muttered into the kiss.

Draco smiled but didn't break the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and I was quick to deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his lips, he was quick to take control and the hand on my thigh went to my ass.

I grabbed his tie and he pinned me down on the bed, I was underneath him and he looks at me with lust-filled eyes,

"Draco," I said, my voice was dangerously low and I gulped holding onto his lustfilled gaze.

"You," I said as his eyes bore into mine,

"Say it," he demanded, his eyes were darting between mine and my lips and they were full off desire,

"I need you, Draco."

I stood up and kept my gaze on his, I proceeded to take off my clothes, one by one, slowly. Draco began breathing deeply taking in every inch of me. When I was down to my underwear, he licked his lower lip seductively, clearly desiring the feeling of my lips on his.

He stands up next to me and unbutton the rest of his shirt, he unbuckle his belt and unzip his suit pants while his eyes were boring into mine,

He says nothing, only smirking as he pulls his pants down, he takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor,

Completely naked. Exposed. That's what we were at this very moment. As soon as Draco saw my bare body he grinned so widely, he moves closer to me and I whimper when I feel him grabbing the back of my neck harshly, cold rings pressing into my skin, his eyes bore into mine and he smirks,

"Time to pay for what you did you fucking slut,"

He throws me over the bed, bending me over; he hoists me up and sets me on the edge of the bed,

He says nothing as he slides his dick up and down my soaked pussy, he pushes the tip inside and I moan softly,

He stops and I question him, "Draco?"

Nothing. He says nothing.

"Now think about this next time you let him touch you," he grunts as his hip snap forward, slamming inside me.

"Fuck," I let out a scream as he continues to move his hips back and forth, thrusting himself deep inside me,

"Fucking other guys behind my fucking back," he groans and continues to thrust himself inside me, "Pathetic," he spat while he was pounding into me.

"Draco," I moaned loudly, "Draco someone's is going to hear us," I said so low in between my moans,

"Let them fucking know you belong to me," he spat as he smacks my ass, causing me to bite my lip out of pain and whimper,

He stops and pulls himself out, he looks at me as I pant heavily, he then turns me around,

He parts my legs open and hovers over me, he cups my chin roughly and stares intensely into my eyes,

He brings his dick close to my pussy and pressed the tip teasingly against my soaked pussy,

"Please," I begged and arched my back, craving for him,

"Look at you," he spat, looking down at me,

"Fucking begging for me," he smirks at me and thrusts himself inside me hard, easily sliding through my wetness,

"No one fucks you like I do, isn't that so?" He groans as his hands makes its way to my neck, squeezing it harshly and i felt his cold rings pushing against it, making me whimper out in pain, I needed this. I needed him to punish me.

"Try fucking someone else now," he spat while he continues to pound himself inside my pussy,

He grunts and moves faster and I whimper, he grabs my waist and uses it to push himself deeper and faster inside me, my body was shaking and I rolled my eyes back out of pleasure,

I felt my walls tighten around his cock and I arched my back, "Draco please," I moaned loudly,

"Please what,"

"Please let me cum,"

"Then cum you fucking slut," he groans as he fastened his pace, thrusting himself inside me harder, pouring his anger into me, causing steam of moans to escape my lips,

I could tell he was close, he had been waiting for this ever since I first transferred to Beauxbatons,

He leant down to me and pushed my hair away from my shoulder and buried his face in the crook of my neck, he breathed heavily and I felt his breath fanning against my neck,

"Fuck," he grunts out, almost reaching his climax and I felt a shudder run through him as he thrusts himself inside me,

I felt my walls tighten around his cock and and I could feel my climax building up inside me, I shudder as a wave of pleasure moves through me causing loud pleasurable moans to escape my lips,

My moans causes Draco to grip my hair tightly and pull it hard, "Fuck, baby," he grunts and finally reaches his climax and releases inside me, filling me up.

I pant heavily and he collapses on the bed, next to me, i look at him and his cheeks were red flushed, he brings my hand next to his lips and trails soft kisses on it.

I was exhaused and my legs were trembling from how hard he fucked me, I tried to push myself up and use the bathroom but he pulls me back down, "i wouldn't try that If I were you, unless you want to fall," he smirks devilishly at me,

"Oh shut it Malfoy," I punch him slightly,

He interlocked my fingers with his, bringing the pair up to his lips with a warm kiss on the back of my hand,

"I'll be back," he says inbetween the kisses, "I'm just going to take a shower," I nod and he walks over to take a shower.

I grabbed his shirt from the floor and fell back onto the bed, his scent from his shirt engulfing me and and I loved the feeling of having him close, much more than i could admit.

He walked out of the shower, only wearing his boxers and finally laid down beside me with his hand falling over mine as an encouragement to talk - and I did.

"Draco, where does this leave us?" I asked,

"I'm not good with feelings and I don't know if I'll ever be, I know you want more and I do too but please just give me time,"

In a careful movement, he holds me tightly, making me face him and affectionately cupped my face before placing a kiss on my forehead and murmured to me, "Please"

I let him pull me under the covers, draping my large duvet over our entangled bodies with my head resting right above his chest, the steady beatings of his heart instantly sending me into a much-needed peace. His chin was rested right atop my head and I felt his fingers run up and down my arm soothingly.

"Okay," I smile and we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next day without Draco and he explained later that day that he left early, he didn't want Odeya catching us.

The day passes by and we sat down In our circle again - Me, Draco, Jacob, Odeya and Blaise.

We decided to play spin the bottle and the bottle stopped at Blaise and Odeya, she sat in his lap and we decided that we'd question Blaise,

"Zabini," Jacob says, "Why don't you get yourself a nice girl?" He asks, causing Odeya to blush,

"What are you talking about I get a new one everyday," Odeya slaps the back of his head harshly, " Fucking prick," she spat at him and slapped him once again causing him to wince.

I look over at Jacob and he couldn't stop laughing, he looks back at me and i mouth "stop laughing,"

He mouth back "make me," and winks at me, my eyes immediately make their to Draco and he stares at me, his eyes were burning with fire into mine,

I shook my head and continued spinning the bottle.

It stopped at Draco and I looked up at him,

"Ok, Draco," I smiled, "If you had to describe me in one word, what would it be?"

"Mine," Draco said without missing a beat before smirking at me, my eyes dart around the room to see everyone's shocked faces,

Draco Malfoy;

"Mine," I said, it always entertained me to shock her and people around her, her eyes made their way back to mine and I got lost in them. She gave me a look that I have been addicted to since I was young and it's still made my heart skip as I cusped adulthood.

"Really? I'm not yours, Malfoy," she replies dismissively as she crossed her arms, I know she wasn't sure if these were one of my plays or not.

I had to prove point, not only to her but to every single person sitting here tonight.

Y/N:

Draco raised an eyebrow as he slowly rose from his seat, doing so in one swift, graceful movement that made everyone turn to look at him. He knew how good he looked tonight, his hair left to fall in waves across his forehead and the tight black t-shirt with his matching suit pants giving off a dangerous and seductive vibe.

Casually he walked over to me, leaning down and resting his hand on the back of the couch.

With only a few inches between our faces, Draco couldn't miss the increasing tempo of my breathing, delighted that he was already having an effect on me.

"Mine," he said again, whispering the word in a low growl. I, in response, gulped while my eyes grew dark, this time with lust rather than irritation.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked with a sinful smirk as he trailed his free hand down to cup my chin,

Waiting, Draco was prepared for the moment I opened my mouth to speak and that was when he pounced, capturing my lips in a searing kiss and slipping his tongue deep into my mouth.

"Baby, you are mine," he muttered while making it clear that it was very much a statement, a declaration of ownership.

I whimpered out an affirmation, that may have even been a yes,

"Good, I'm glad that's all sorted out," Draco reported as he clapped his hand together and glared at everyone.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked at the others around them, his glare dared any of them to question or challenge him, one person in particular.

A surge of smug satisfaction filled Draco at proving his point and doing it without resorting to violence. His smirk grew larger as he made me stand up and sat down on my seat only to pull me down to his lap,

Draco Malfoy:

Mine, I thought possessively as the game eventually continued and she placed soft kisses along my neck and whispered dirty promises in my ear, I can't wait to take her to my fucking room.

____________________________________________

Wow, we're almost at a million reads and I can't believe it! I want to thank all of you, my readers and my haters, you made this possible. I can't thank all of you enough, it means so much to me that you guys actually like this book. Thank you for the love, I love you all! - Love, Yasmine

What are your thoughts about this chapter?

How will everyone in school react over their relationship?

Also guys, I'm so fucking sorry about the 2020 humour I have, i know this is supposed to be the 90's, I'll stop after this chapter I PROMISE.

AND I'M SORRY FOR SLAMMING HER AGAINST THE WALL ALL THE TIME.

Cedric will turn up in the next chapter and Jacobs reaction too. I wanted to focus on y/n and Dracos relationship in this one.


	30. Chapter 30

"I love you"

1\. Please stop slut shaming. For those who are confused, she only had sex with Draco and Jacob. No one else.

Thank you guys so much for writing and commenting about my health, I can assure you all I'm perfectly fine. I've been away because I've been so busy with UNI. I usually update every 1-2 day but I haven't updated for a whole week because of school. This chapter is about 8000 words (almost) so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I don't own everything in this text. I used something from somewhere else, I don't remember where but I know the owner hasn't been active for almost 4 years? So I didn't know if she would respond if I asked her or not but anyways I just want to let you guys know that! I love you all,

Happy reading.

_____________________________________________

Draco Malfoy:

My arm was around her waist and the other one resting provocatively on her ass,

"You know," she started whispering, wincing at the pain my hand causes when I grab onto her ass.

I had to mark her, I wanted everyone to know she was mine.

I was looking straight forward and noticed how he was watching her, jealousy pumped fiercely through my scorching blood stream, making my pulse throb as I narrow my eyes at him.

'Mine,' I thought, there is no going back now — not that I wanted that but I had one fucking problem, unfortunately for me, every boy in our house found her ridiculously attractive.

I didn't think I would be the jealous type. In fact, I had everything I ever wanted — or so I thought, until I had her. I wasn't aware of my jealous tendencies until she came along.

She kept whispering dirty promises in my ear and I kept quiet. I wasn't giving her the silent treatment: I was thinking. I had a bad habit of getting lost in my thoughts. I was thinking of how to deal with this, how to deal with the guys looking at her without killing them,

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her hot breath fanning in the crook of my neck,

"When I thought of Draco Malfoy marking his territory—," she continued, grunting in agony as my hands squeezed her ass roughly when she spoke to me, "—I didn't think you'd mean like actually leaving a mark,"

I smirked in satisfaction at the sound of her voice and narrowed my eyes at Nawaro, making sure he follows my every move, making sure he knows I'm marking my fucking territory.

As barbaric and misogynistic as it sounded, She was mine. No other man was not allowed to touch her, speak to her or even look at her,

Sayre and Zabini kept gabbling about playing another game but I didn't pay attention,

I felt her fingers under my chin and I tried to jerk my head away, I was way too tensed, but her grip was firm.

She forces me to look at her, "Relax, daddy," she whispers and placed soft kisses along my neck, making shivers run down my spine. I gulped as I felt her moving her hips on my prominent erection.

"Please." I pleaded and grabbed her wrists firmly, she made me forget about everyone and everything around us,

"I can't control myself," I say as my eyes roam around the room and noticed how no one was paying attention to us anymore,

It was dark in the room ans I thanked Merlin for that, I knew she was acting like this because no one could see what she was doing,

I grunt when her hands make their way down my chest, "Fuck," I said, almost letting it come out as a moan but I rolled my tongue inside my cheek to prevent myself from making any sounds,

"Stop," I begged as she placed her hand on my crotch, she's driving me insane and it's taking me everything to prevent myself from taking her right now,

I felt my heart race when she tried to unbuckle my belt, I buck my hips upward, "Oh fuck." I tried to keep my face straight in front of our friends but it was simply starting to get impossible,

"Princess," I whisper, I knew I had no control over myself when it came to her and I was a second away from ripping her clothes off,

"What do you say we get out of here and you let me take control over you tonight," Fuck. Those words leaving her mouth was enough for me to cum.

I never let anyone take control over me, I loved to be dominant but just thinking of her taking control over me — ahhh shit, she's the only girl I would allow to do that.

I rolled my eyes back and leaned my head back against the couch, letting it rest as I tried to calm myself down,

She knew exactly how to get me worked up, whatever the occasion, and wherever I may be. I shoved my hands back beneath her skirt and my eyes make their way back to hers, staring intensely into her eyes,

"Let me enlighten you," I said, lowering my voice slightly,

"If you don't stop teasing me I will move your underwear to the side and make you ride me right-fucking-here," I said and gave her ass cheek another rough squeeze,

Y/N

He left shivers down my spine and I whimper as he roughly squeezes my ass, "If you don't stop teasing me I will move your underwear to the side and make you ride me right-fucking-here,"

I nod and closed my eyes because of the large amount of pleasure his words causes to float through me — The feeling didn't last long when Deya's loud voice made me flinch,

"Okay!" She shouts out, "Could you guys please get a room?" she complained as she shook her head,

I moved myself around so I could face the rest of the group, still sitting on his lap,

"Now," she continues, a satisfied smirk curling up on her lips as she finally caught mine and Draco's attention,

"Let's play a little game called truth or dare," she announced,

"Who wants to start?"

"I will," Jacob responds, emotionlessly,

She turned around and her eyes landed on Jacob. "Nawaro, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He drawled, sounding bored and kept his eyes down at the floor.

"Have you shagged anyone at this school?" she asked him, her voice was filled with curiosity,

Jacob lifted his head, his jaw was clenched, and I felt Draco placing a hand on my thigh, squeezing it roughly, trying to keep himself from losing his temper entirely.

"Yes I have." He said as he made eye contact with me. We held eye contact for at least a few seconds before I tore my eyes away and looked back at Draco,

"WHAT?!" Odeya screams out, surprised by his answer. "Tell me who, right now!" she commands,

I felt Draco's hands causing a burning feeling onto my skin and I knew I had to calm him down,

"Draco," I whispered as I stroked his cheek with my fingertips, enjoying the softness of his skin,

He stared at me for a few seconds, breathing heavily and I give him a small smile, "Calm down," I said as I kept stroking his cheek, the movement seemed to calm him.

"oooooo spill the tea," Zabini said amused, sitting crossed legs with an elbow resting on his knee,

"I believe it's your turn Zabini," he snarled and Blaise let out a chuckle, "You sneaky little fucker,"

Jacob then asked Blaise truth or dare. And the game went on,

After that, Odeya dared me to dare her to ask Jacob a question,

"Deya," I rolled my eyes and sighed, "That's not how it works,"

"Shut it and do it," she demanded and begged,

And I did. The biggest mistake I made that night was entering into a game of truth or dare,

Odeya looked over at Jacob and smiled devilishly at him,

"Okay, Jacob," her smirk widened, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said not even giving any thoughts to the other option.

"Who. Is. She."

Without hesitation he looks back up at me,

"Y/N." He says and a smirk on his lips appears, I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion.

Odeya doesn't fucking know.

"What?!" Odeya and Blaise shout out simultaneously,

I felt Draco shake with anger, the sound of my name dripping out of Jacob's tongue made his blood boil.

The thought of any man other than him being so close to me made him feel sick to his stomach, a rage sparking from deep within him he never even knew existed. He watched as I looked up at the him, a expression on my face that instantly told him to let it go,

But unfortunately for Draco, that was it for him. He was seeing red and pushed me aggressively off of him and power walked towards Jacob, which made Jacob immediately stand up,

"Didn't you ever learn to keep your mouth fucking shut?" Draco called out condescendingly in his haughty accent, his scowl deepening as he approached Jacob.

Jacob scoffed, a smirk etching itself onto his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Jacob sneered. "Move away before I make you regret it."

"So do it, filth," Draco shot back.

"Filth? You're one to talk," He snickers,

By now, both Odeya and Blaise looked shocked, "You....and.. Jacob?" Odeya questions me,

"Good job, honey." she mouths and gives me a thumb up, I roll my eyes and walked over to them only to stand in between them,

"Stop," I mutter and looked up at the two of them, towering over me in a daze that left me paralyzed in my spot.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Draco threatened, stepping in between me and Jacob as he spoke. "Don't mention her name again, or I swear you'll regret it."

"Why? So you can hurt her again?" He snarls. "We'll see who's the one feeling regretful when she comes running back to me after you've hurt her because that's all you fucking do,"

By now, Jacob had stepped up to the spiteful Slytherin, getting in his face with a patronizing smile. Draco's face twisted up in anger as his temper got worse, shoving his competition back with the side of his forearm, feeling satisfied when Jacob stumbled back.

"Funny," he laughed darkly, "You transferred here for her and she still picked me over you." he smirks wickedly, "Face it Nawaro, she loves me and now she's my girlfriend,"

Multiple gasps from both Odeya and Blaise can be heard throughout the room, including my own as I gaped up at Draco, his eyes staying focused on Jacob who looked taken aback.

"You trying to say that you," he snickers, "you two are dating?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

My legs nearly gave out below me at his response. This was everything I had been hoping for recently, except not like this. But that still didn't stop me from feeling happy,

The 'where does this leave us?' question I asked yesterday was being ripped from my mind with relief.

"Is that true?" Jacob asks me, a devastated look glazing over his eyes as I slowly nodded.

He gives Draco one more pointed look, bumping shoulders with him before he stalked off in a rush, and left us alone.

Draco turned to peer down at me, fury draining from his body as he admired me. He cupped my cheek, leaning down and placed a kiss on my neck and whispered hotly into my ear,

"You're mine," he whispered "Mine. And nobody else can have you, ever. Don't you dare let anyone flirt with you again, you hear me?" I was finding it difficult to remain focused on Draco's words when his mouth was doing distracting things to my neck,

I nod, "Draco," I sighed, "Let me talk to him,"

"No,"

"Draco, I have to... I need closure, he needs it too," I smile at him, making sure he can fully trust me,

He shook his head, "Fine." he says and walks away, "I'll be in my room, I'll see you there,"

I was about to leave but Odeya reached out for me, "You're. Telling. Me. Everything." I chuckle and rolled my eyes, "I will,"

"Ayo baby," Blaise mockingly says, imitating Draco and Jacobs voice, I rolled my eyes and scoffed,

"What Zabini?"

"Are you sleeping over at Draco's tonight because I'm kinda craving for cake," he playfully says and winks at me,

Odeya slapped the back of his neck and I chuckled and left the room.

Jacob Nawaro:

I feel my eyes sting, which only makes me angrier. This will not make me cry. She will not make me cry. I refuse to spill a single tear over this. Over her. And yet, I can't seem to stop the hot tears from running down my cheeks.

I startled when I heard footsteps echoing in the empty hall. I hastily wipe the tears away with my sleeve and turned around. Of course. Of course it has to be her!

Y/N

Almost as if he felt my eyes on his back, he turned back to look at me, his green eyes gazing into mine. Not a single sound around us, the only thing in my focus was him and all I could do was stare back,

He clenched his fists as he felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart, I noticed tears shimmer in his eyes. He instantly wiped his eyes aggressively, refusing to let me see he was hurt.

"Go back inside," he snapped and glared at me,

"Jacob, we need to talk,"

"Not now," he jeers, "go back inside," he repeated himself,

I didn't move. I froze.

He walked towards me and towered over me, "Are you fucking deaf," he spat angrily, "I said get the fuck back inside,"

I just stood there, mouth slightly open as I tried my best to find the right words to say; "I'm sorry,"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "The biggest mistake I made was to transfer for a fucking slut,"

I gasped, offended by the words. Shocked.

My hand rose from my side to slap him in anger, but he grabbed it swiftly and pushed me angrily against the entrance door to common room.

"We're you going to slap me?" He snickers and towers over me, "Then fucking slap me," he spat harshly in his british accent and let my hand loose,

My mouth parted in shock, and I looked up and him with wide eyes, "No," I whispered almost silently to myself, forcing myself to stay calm and shaking my head from side to side.

This wasn't like him. He was being mean, disrespectful and arrogant.

"Slap me,"

"Stop it," I stated firmly and stood my ground, his hands were now placed on either side of me, trapping me in successfully.

"Slap me," he repeated himself and leans down to me, looking deeply into my eyes,

I shook my head, No.

"Slap. Me. You. Fucking. Slut."

I grimaced at him in disgust, I felt so much anger, my teeth were gritted together so hard my words barely came out, "I don't know what you're playing at," I practically growl, taking a step closer to get in his face, "But I advise you to get yourself together." I spat and pushed him away,

I turned around and mumbled the password, "Great, run back to Draco like always," he snarls,

"Leave me alone, Nawaro," I calmly said and waiting for the door to open,

"Awww," he coos, "Did I hurt your fucking feelings? Are you going to run back to me and fuck me now that I'm more like Draco?" - pure venom lacing his voice when he says Draco's name.

Now I was getting fucking mad. Without hesitation I turned around and slapped him. Hard.

I look up at Jacob to see his cheek turning red where I slapped him, though no guilt ran through me. He deserved it.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, he wore a amused look as he rubbed the cheek I slapped.

"Good girl," he smirked and walked past me, his shoulder slightly brushing against mine.

"Jacob," I walked up to him and stepped inside the common room, I looked at him and furrowed my brows in confusion, "What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked and noticed how he had his jaw clenched,

"I want you to get treated like the way you deserve," I knew he meant it in a bad way,

"I want you to get treated like the fucking princess you are," —What? Am I hearing this right?

He stands in front of me, staring down at me—holding my gaze,

"If I can't be the one to treat you like that," he says, closing his eyes, leaning forward to lean his forehead on mine. "Then I hope he does,"

I took a few steps back and he opened his eyes, he rolled his tongue inside his cheek and shook his head, he then turned around and walked up to his dorm,

I walked behind him and called out for him,

"Jacob,"

"Hmm," he says and has his back faced towards me,

"We can still be friends," I say and hear him let out a small huff,

"Ofcourse," he replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice and shook his head, he walked inside his room, he shut the door and left me with no further conversation.

I walked back to Draco's room and he had already fallen asleep, I wanted nothing else but to lay down next him - so I did.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Giving myself to Draco completely was one of the best things that I've ever done but it did come with its complications. It's Malfoy after all.

He was extremely jealous and possessive, we walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, every single day.

He walked me to each class even if that meant waiting for me outside my classroom. He carried my book and asked me how my class went even when he sat right next to me in a few of them.

He wanted me to be as good as him at everything. Draco was insanely smart and every night he helped me with my homework. The only thing I hated about that was that we would often fight when I didn't understand something he tried to explain.

He called me all type of things for not understanding because according to him, I should be a lot smarter since I might be Voldemort or Snapes daughter.

Being Draco's girlfriend made everyone wanting to be my friend. Pansy, Astoria, Daphne - the whole fucking Slytherin house.

Everyone respected me and no one dared to flirt with me or even ask me as much as a question.

I spent less and less time with my other friends, I didn't see Hermione as much since I spent most of my time with Draco.

_____________________________________________

We walked together to class, Me, Blaise, Draco, Odeya and Jacob - I didn't speak to Jacob as much as I used to but I did notice a change, we were slowly starting to get close again.

"Alright, this is Amortentia, the strongest love potion there is. In fact, it smells different to each one of you, that smell dictates what you're most attracted to. Now, go on, form a line and say what it smells like," Slughorn moved out of the way for students to line up in front of the cauldron, and my boyfriend, Draco being behind me.

"Tea, and flowers. " Jacob said confidently in front of me. - fuck I smell like tea and flowers.

"Ugh Zabini!" Odeya screamed out, "Why don't you smell fucking good," she spat, "You love it," Blaise replied.

"Language, Miss Sayre," Slughorn stated with a stern voice.

After Blaise and Odeya I stepped up to the cauldron and took a whiff of the magical liquid, "I smell something metallic... And citrus... like lemon and... and green apples..."

I smiled slyly, remembering who was standing close behind me, I've basically described what Draco smelled like.

Stepping away immediately, I caught Draco's eye. He stood there with a smirk, then sniffing the love potion.

"Honey, lemons and coconut," Draco walked towards me after making his observations.

I looked him straight in the eyes with no shame, "Honey, lemon and coconut, huh?"

Who could he possibly be smelling, because it sure wasn't me.

"Jealous, are you love?" He smirks devilishly at me,

"As if." I scoffed angrily.

"Tell me you love me and I'll tell you what I really smelled," I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

He laughed and pulled me close to him,

He seized the moment and swooped down, kissing my cheek sweetly, "Flowers, tea, and coconut," he said,

The blonde boy winked, making my heart melt instantly.

"That's better," I laughed, he has his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me slightly closer to him.

"I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever, save the compliments for later, love," Draco replied.

After class was over I walked out before Draco and waited outside. As I waited, a Ravenclaw walked up to me and started talking to me, fuck just leave. I can't deal with Draco's jealousy right now.

Draco noticed us and made his way towards the both of us; I immediately took a notice at his wavy platinum-blonde hair hanging perfectly and his beautiful face, and let's not talk about how good he looked in his suit,

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

My. Fucking. Boyfriend.

"Hello," Draco cleared his throat. "Cozy being with my girl?"

"Mr Malfoy," the little Ravenclaw spoke with a shaky voice, "I'm sorry, I has no idea she was yours,"

Draco glared at him sharply; his cold, dark grey eyes making the Ravenclaw boy uncomfortable,

"Oh for fucks sake," I growled, "Stop it, Draco" I hissed and pulled him away, "He's two years younger than us,"

He swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close as we walked away, "guess what," he whispered, "I don't fucking care,"

He kept his arm around my shoulder and grabbed an apple from his robe and took a bite from it, "he's still a boy," he says In between his chews,

"Stop scaring everyone away Draco," I answered playfully,

I tried my best to help Draco try to be more civil towards younger students as well as people from houses besides Slytherin, but I knew it would take time.

He looked down at me and took another bite of his apple, "then stop being so fucking hot,"

"So...." I say curiously, "Mr Malfoy?"

"That's what they call me," he finishes with a wink and I laughed at his silliness as we walked towards the great hall,

Draco took a seat next to me, "I'm starving," I said and licked my plump lips,

"Don't do that," he snarled, ugh I cant, his jealously was starting to show - again.

"Don't do what?" I question him, "This?" I asked and licked my lips seductively,

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, I knew it was impossible for him to control himself and I knew he was jealous, way too jealous.

Blaise and Odeya joined us and we ate,

I bent over the table to get some more food,

"Good choice of clothing," Draco commented quietly, nodding towards my skirt, "They'll surely get his attention." He spat furiously,

"His attention?" I questioned, and then finally realised that Jacob walked in and took a seat next to me.

Jacob nodded a quick greeting,

"What's up?" He said and I let out a small huff, causing Jacob to shoot me a confused glance.

"Nothing, Jacob, where have you been during your sparetime after school?" I questioned, I haven't seen him that much lately,

"I've been busy punching a punching bag," he snickers and I look at him confused,

"I have to get my anger out one way or another," he says and turns his head away to speak to Blaise and Oddy instead,

"A punching bag," Draco snarls, "Pathetic,"

"Good thing I don't need a punching bag to get my anger out on, I have something else to pound into,"

I began to choke on my drink. My body shook with violent coughs, getting the attention of the other the two Slytherins across the table. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes as I attempted to stop myself from quite literally... dying.

"Is she alright?" Blaise called out, as Draco hit me on the back, attempting to stop me from choking.

"Honey, you need to work on that gag reflex," Odeya jokingly says and Draco smirks at her.

When I calmed down, I answered feebly, "I'm fine. Draco was just... telling me a funny story."

"Oh yeah, it was terribly funny, really witty." He chuckles and I rolled my eyes,

_____________________________________________

After school was over me and Draco walked back to our dorm together,

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Snape called out to me.

Fuck - Draco kept walking and didn't stop for me, he let out a small chuckle as he walked away. I can't believe he left me.

I spun around slowly, a grimace plastered to my face. "My dorm," I said uncertainly; my statement sounded more like a question.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You'll be coming with me to my office to serve your detention for skipping class," I grumbled to myself angrily and followed him,

"Not today, during the weekend," he said and walked away,

I still couldn't understand why Snape was never as nice to me as he was towards the rest of the Slytherin house, perhaps it was because of my mother.

I picked up the walk again, Draco following behind me while and I let out a deep and exhausted sigh,

"Spit it out, Malfoy," I spat,

"Daddy's mad at you for skipping potions and I'm not talking about myself," he said and winks at me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him,

"I hate you,"

"Sure you do," he laughed lightly. "You're unpredictable, Mrs Malfoy."

I smiled to myself at the realization that he used his last name on me, "Mrs Malfoy? Not even in a million years," I said sarcastically

"Is that so," he grins. "Because in just a few seconds, for example, I'll be shagging you and you'll be screaming saying you belong to me,"

"Yeah right," I mutter quietly and smiled to myself,

Once we arrive in the dungeons, he said the password and we enter the common room, unexpectedly he threw me over his shoulder and carried me straight to his room, his hand was resting on my ass and I couldn't stop laughing,

The second we got inside his room he pressed me against the door with his face an inch away from mine, his arms were on either side of my head, trapping me in. I haven't been this close to him all day, and I can't say I didn't miss it,

His hand ran through the back of my hair, and he grabbed it firmly, yanking my head back,

He give himself full access to my neck, he traced soft kisses down my neck and his lips felt so soft against my skin, even the smallest touch from him made me bite my lip to keep any noises from slipping out.

Draco continues the assault on my neck, the hand he had in my hair makes it's way under the uniform I'm wearing, long pale fingers tracing the smooth skin of my stomach. Everywhere he touches he leaves a trail of goosebumps. His fingers find their way under my bra, his thumb brushing against each nipple,

My try to stay quite disappears more and more by the second, he saw this as a competition and pulls away from my neck, he rests his forehead against mine,

"Oh?" His grey eyes burn into mine,

"Princess," he continues and smiles devilishly at me,

"We both know that I can make you scream in a second,"

"No you cant," I say daringly,

"Guess we won't be needing the Muffilato spell then huh?" He says as he continues smirking wickedly at me,

He attacks my lips once again and pushed me over to his bed, I push his jacket off of him as he kisses my neck feverishly,

A trail of clothes leads to his bed now as he pushes me back on it, he climbed on top of me, and started trailing kisses from my neck down to my chest,

His hands grope my breasts outside my bra before he unclips it, throwing it to the side,

I let my fingers run through his platinum blonde hair, tugging at his roots as he makes his way downwards,

He tugs my underwear down so it dangles around my ankles, he peers up at me, "still no fucking sounds huh?" he asks and licks his bottom lip,

He hovers back up to me and traces my lips with his fingers, I suck on his two fingers, swirling my tongue around them as a smirk plays on his lips,

"Good girl," he huskily whispers before pulling his fingers out of my wet mouth and into my wet pussy.

I was so close to letting out a loud moan but I bit my lip to prevent myself from doing so, I wasn't giving up that easily,

He pumps his fingers in and out of me as he watches me roll my head back. "You like that?" he snickers as he thrusts his fingers inside, increasing his speed as he was starting to get annoyed by me not making any sounds,

Draco then let his thumb slowly drag across as my clit as I buck my hips up, He loved teasing me, "Moan," he demands,

Screwing my eyes shut, I keep quiet, Draco presses my hips down to prevent me from bucking my them up. He wanted to save that for when he was fucking me senseless with his cock.

My thighs began to shake as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of me,

With a few more pumps, I came all over his fingers as he continues to pump, making sure I finished,

When I catch my breath, he pulls his fingers out and stick them in his mouth, licking up my wetness, "Now, let me show you how I'll make you fucking scream,"

He then pulls his boxers off and hovers over me before kissing me roughly, he slowly strokes the tip of his dick against my wetness, he looks intensely down at me and I noticed how he now had his wand in his hand,

"Draco," I spoke up,

"Why the wand?" I asked curiously,

He used his other hand to stroke his dick up and down my wetness, he locks his eyes with mine and smirks at me, I was dying to know what he was up to,

"Muffilato," he whispered slowly and snapped his hip forward, pushing himself inside me roughly without a warning, not even letting me adjust his size, making me scream out in pleasure,

"There's that sexy fucking moan I've been wanting to hear all day," he says and thrusts himself in and out of me,

"You held on longer than I though you would," He whispered, "Your body will always betray you for me, you can't deny me." Hes right and I know it.

I grab onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin before dragging down his back as he picks up his rhythm,

He wrapped his hand another my throat; feeling his rings pressing roughly against it, he loved to use his hand as a necklace around my throat,

The self control I once had is gone as Draco's name leaves my mouth repeatedly. He slides almost all the way out before pushing back into me.

"Who do you belong to," he spat, his hips picking up a fast pace as I dig my nails deeper into his skin. "Answer me" he continues, "Who do you fucking belong to," he repeats as he is pounding into me.

He buries his face in the crook of my neck as my hands tangle in his hair. "You, Draco" I tell him back as his rhythm becomes irregular, signaling he was close to releasing inside of me. "I belong to you."

I felt my walls tighten around his cock and and my climax building up inside me, I shudder as a wave of pleasure moves through me causing loud pleasurable moans to escape my lips, "You and only you Draco," I moan loudly, and finally reached my climax,

"Shit," Draco pants before I feel him release inside of me, filling me up.

We took a shower together and we lay back on his bed in the dark, he used his long, pale fingers to stroke my hair,

I had his quidditch shirt on me, wrapped around me tightly, I look up at him; giving him half a smile when our eyes met, it looked like Draco Malfoy was staring at a new person than the one that had bullied for the past five years,

"Draco?" I said, and looked up at him,

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "What?"

"I need to ask you something," I moved my body sideways, so I was facing Draco fully, and I could feel his breaths hitting my face,

"Ask,"

"Why did you lie to me about Astoria?" I didn't want to hear it but I needed to,

"I didn't lie." He answers shortly,

"I asked her Draco,"

"And? What did she say?" He propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes were wide,

"I caught her leaving your room and she said it was because you two... fucked."

"She was lying to you, she tried to seduce me and I kicked her out," he brought my hand up to his lips and left soft kisses on it, "I swear I'm not lying,"

"I believe you," I answered,

We spoke for a few more hours about everything and I found myself falling asleep on his chest, once again.

Draco Malfoy,

The very second she told me about Astoria's lies, I wanted nothing more but for her to fall asleep so I could have a word with Astoria.

After she'd fallen asleep, I called out for her, making sure she's fully asleep. I moved her head down from my chest to the bed and kissed her gently.

My softness became rage in an instant. I walked over to my door and twisted the doorknob, I took one final look at her before I closed it carefully.

I walked over to the girls dormitory and knocked on Astoria's door,

It was late but she was still awake,

"Draco," she said lowly, barely coming out as a whisper,

"May I come in?"

"My sister is sleeping but I don't mind," she says and stares intensely into my eyes,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we won't make a sound," I wink at her and walked inside, I closed the door shut behind me,

"I knew it wouldn't take long before you cheated on -"

I hear, rather than feel, my jaw cracking as I tense my muscles further when she almost mention her name, my arms were shaking by now.

Unthinkingly, and without hesitation I wrapped my hands around her throat. Holding it firmly.

I felt no pain, as she pushed me away; trying to pry herself off,

"Listen and listen carefully you little bitch," I spat angrily, "If you ever mention her name again-" I give her throat another squeeze - only to threaten her as I lean down onto her, staring evilly in her eyes,

"-I'll make sure you and your family disappears," and with that I pushed her away and she fell to the ground,

"Understood?" I asked and she nods,

"Good girl," I spat and scoffed as I slammed the door roughly behind me,

I walked back to my room and she was still sleeping, looking like a fucking angel. How the fuck did I get so lucky.

I never thought I would feel love, because of the way I grew up. The way my father treated my mother, there was no such thing as love. But I was wrong, I was wrong until I met her.

_____________________________________________

The morning after;

I watched him sleep peacefully, and noticed a few strands of Draco's hair falling onto his forehead, causing his face to scrunch up slightly, I moved them away and smiled to myself,

I went to use his bathroom, I practically almost lived in his room with him so I had all my things with me.

After spending some time in the bathroom, freshening up, I went back to the room and saw Draco standing up, taking off shirt. He walked over to me and give me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back," he says and disappears into the bathroom.

I sat down on his bed and waited for him, he came back out and put his quidditch clothes on and snuggled in next to me, he pulled me close to him and I sat between his legs, my back was pressed up against his chest as we sit intertwined on his bed.

He holds a book infront of me and opens it, his arms have slipped around my waist, fanning the pages out in front for both of us to see and read together,

Only he isn't reading at all, and he suspects that I'm not reading either when he feels the sign of my fingers wrapped around his own, blissfully stroking the skin and fumbling with his serpentine ring.

He discards the book, carelessly tossing it over to the other side of the bed and rests his pointed chin on my shoulder, a small smile gracing his features when he peers over and sees that I'm still too caught up in my absentminded daze to realize that I've been caught.

Nibbling gently on the tip of my ear, Draco manages to pull me out of the thoughts my mind was buried with and leans in, whispering against my ear and sending tingles down my spine,

"Like my ring, do you?" The warmth of his breath against my ear causes goosebumps to arise across my skin and I turn my head back slightly and look up at him, eyes innocent and I smile shy before I catch the smug smirk on his face and a pinkish blush begins to dust my cheeks,

I look thoroughly embarrassed, and he leans down to give me a light peck, lips barely brushing yet doing so just enough to leave me craving for more,

When he pulls away, my mouth is curved into a pout and he lets out a small chuckle, arms squeezing around me tighter and pulling me closer into his embrace.

I snuggle back into him gleefully and look back down at our interlocked fingers, bringing my second hand up to twist the ring around his finger some more before I mutters quietly, and mostly to myself, "I love it,"

He stares down at me until I look up at him again, misty grey eyes meeting my mine before he says, "hold on" he stands up and walked over to his desk, he picked up the little green box covered in velvet that I saw him holding after his trip back from hogsmeade,

He brought my hand up to his and pulled a beautiful serpentine ring out of the box and gently slipped the ring on my finger,

"Now you have your own," I felt my heart race and I keep my eyes locked with his; he looks at me with glistening eyes,

"I need to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked, curious to see what it was,

Draco clenches his fists, nails digging crescents into his skin as his breathing gets uneven and the air suddenly feels too tight, I knew whatever he was about to say, it must of been the hardest thing ever to get out,

"I love you."

I pursed my lips in a small smile, squeezing his hand in mine,

"I love you too,"

I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

He smiles at me and I've never seen this soft side of him but I loved it, "I have to get ready for the game, you'll be there right?"

"Ofcourse,"

_____________________________________________

I walked back to my dorm and entered my room, I saw Odeya sleeping and I tried to wake her up as I changed clothes,

"Hurry up Deya!" I shouted as I pulled Draco's quiddich Slytherin shirt over me, "The game starts at 10 o'clock, shouldn't you be cheering for Blaise,"

She groans into her pillow, "I did, yesterday, in his fucking bed,"

"Get up!" I hissed and threw my pillow at her.

____________________________________________

At exactly 10 o'clock, the entire school was at the Quidditch ground for Hufflepuff vs Slytherin.

Odeya went to take a seat and I walked up to Draco, the team was still on the ground, ready to mount their brooms. Draco's hair flapped in the noisy wind, giving me a smile as he walked up to me,

"Wish me luck." He grinned and before I could blink, he was wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

I gasped into his mouth, and he pulled me closer to him, closing any space between us,

My eyes fluttered closed and I lost myself in him; his lips, his scent, his heated cheeks beneath my fingers. He pulled away much too soon,

I cupped his face before he could turn around I pulled him down to give him another kiss,

"Good luck, baby," I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

His silvery eyes met mine and he bit his lip and turned back towards the crowd.

I walked right off the grounds to get a seat before the game starts.

As I turned around I shoved into a hard body, making me stumble back,

"I'm so sorry!" He shouts out and I looked up and saw Cedric,

"It's okay Hufflepuff," I laughed and gently stroked my forehead that bumped into him,

"Kinda missed you calling me that, not going to lie," he winks and I chuckle,

I roam my eyes around the field and saw his girlfriend sitting down, cheering for her boyfriend,

FLASHBACK

After being back to Hogwarts for a few days, I decided to give the library a visit.

As I walked in I noticed Cedric and a girl sitting down and he smiled at her, they laughed together and seemed happy.

I didn't know who she was but I quickly understood she was his girlfriend when she gently kissed him, he kisses her back and they stood up together and walked towards me. I gulp as his eyes catches mine and I felt them burn into mine.

He walked up to me, "Hey," he smiled at me and i replied.

He couldn't take his eyes off of me,

The girl next to him coughed getting Cedric and mine attention, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.

Cedric was still staring at me not even bothering to turn in her or anyone else's direction, "This is Y/N," he gulped,

"Y/N this is Cho... My girlfriend," he replied.

She extended her hand in my direction, "Cho Chang" I looked at her hand in shock for a second then shook it.

"Pleasure," she responded and directed her attention back to Cedric,

Cedric didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say either, I quickly became very uncomfortable.

"Okay.... anyways I have to go Ceddy, I'll see you later," she gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks past me.

"It was very nice to meet you," she smiles at me and i smiled back.

I raised an eyebrow and had a smirk plastered on my lips, "Ceddy?" I teased,

"Shut the hell up," he replies and I walked away,

"It's nice having you back," He stops and I look back at him, "I missed you," he continues and I replied, "I missed you too."

END OF FLASHBACK

_____________________________________________

"She's beautiful and she's lucky, Cedric,"

"Yeah she is," he replied and looks at me, intensely,

"Well then Hufflepuff, good luck," I replied and gave him a small push as I walked away,

"It should have been you," he says, leaving me with a confused look on my face,

"What?"

"It should have been you."

"Cedric," I reply, "I have a boyfriend and that's not fair to your girlfriend,"

He shook his head and gulps, "I know, I'm a terrible boyfriend to her, I just needed to let you know,"

"I love Draco," I said and walked past him but immediately stopped in my tracks when I heard the next thing that slipped out of his tongue;

"And I love you."

_____________________________________________

Over a million reads! I can't thank you guys enough, I love every single one of you.

-Love Yasmine

Did you enjoy this chapter? What are your thoughts?

Also I just want to let you guys know something.

When I first started this story it was only about smut but it grew to something much more then that.

I know I promised that there would be no war and a few other things but I'm not so sure anymore. I haven't made up my mind yet but I guess you guys will just have to wait and see😏

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS LIKE. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE.


	31. New characters.

-Two new characters you will love or hate,

**I N T R O D U C I N G ;**

Mattheo Nawaro ; Jacob's brother

Bella Lockhart ;


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Two new characters you will love or hate,
> 
> I N T R O D U C I N G ;
> 
> Mattheo Nawaro ; Jacob's brother
> 
> Bella Lockhart ;

"And why the fuck did you make me love you"

If you haven't seen the new characters yet, go have a look. It's important for the next chapter. This chapter is short because I didn't want to put everything in here, the next one will be out later tonight.

Happy reading;

_____________________________________________

"And I love you,"

"Who doesn't, get in line," My ears perked at the sound behind me,

"Jacob," I scoffed under my breath, "we're trying to talk, so leave," Jacob blinked at my retort, his smirk never faltering.

"Jacob," Cedric said coldly,

"Cedric," Jacob responded,

"— soon to be Deadric if he finds out what you just told her," he kept his eyes on mine and raised an eyebrow at me,

I look over at Cedric flicking his eyes up to where Jacob pointed — at Draco.

"Jacob," I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest,

Being friends with Cedric had its pros and its cons, but he gave a good amount of advice and he was always reliable. But I liked him as a friend and I wanted to keep it that way. I heard a call for Cedric's name coming from the crowd on the field and his eyes shoot to the group,

"I have to go," he sighed and gulps as he looks at me, "I'm so sorry, I know you have a boyfriend and I know you love him," he takes a deep breath and continues, "But — I told you, I'll wait for you forever,"

"That's not fair to your girlfriend," I replied and shook my head out of pure anger,

"She knows," he says under his breath, "she knows about my feelings for you and she's okay with it,"

A cascade of emotions rains down on me, mostly guilt for causing this. For leading him on and using him when all I really wanted was Draco.

I look over at Jacob and he raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged as he scratched the back of his head — why the hell is he still standing here.

"Funny little thing, innit? Seeing the one you love with someone else?" Jacob beams, taunting laughs following soon after.

As if he wasn't standing there, Cedric ignored him and keeps his eyes locked with mine, "I'm sorry," he says simply and earnestly.

I stared at him. He's.... sorry?

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who should be sorry Cedric, not you," I replied; cracking an easy smile with the man I once called my bestfriend,

He smiles back and looked up at his girlfriend, "she really is amazing,"

"Yeah," I state back, "so don't fuck it up,"

"I'll always be here for you; don't forget that," his smile widen and I smiled back as I mouth "thank you," to him. He got on his broom and flew off.

"Are you alright?" I turned to find the team's beater still looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I— I'm fine." I say through my teeth, forcing a reassuring smile his way, still shocked over what Cedric said to me. Jacob gave me a questioning look, before taking a step sideways, closer to me,

"You sure know how to make every guy fall in love with you," he smirks, eyeing me,

"Are you sure you aren't a witch?" he asks sarcastically and grins coyly,

I rolled my eyes and a small laugh escaped my lips,

"Well then," he gave me an exasperating shrug, tilting his head to fully flash that grin of his "wish me good luck," he got on his broom and I watched him speed away,

—

"Draco catches the Snitch, Slytherin wins!"

After the game ended, all I wanted was to see Draco. I excused myself from my friends, biting my lip as I quickly ran down the stairs of the stand and headed for the changing rooms.

The smell of sweaty boys nearly made me puke, but my mind was begging me to at least go and congratulate him.

I stopped outside the door,knocking gently before walking in. There he was — he was just pulling his new greenjersey over his shoulders as I walked in, making him jump.

"There you are," I mumbled, sauntering over to him when I clocked that everyone else had already left.

"Just came to congratulate you," I let him finish adjusting his shirt before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you," Draco begins, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"If you really want to congratulate me, I know something you could do," he says as his eyes flicked down to his bulge,

I burst out laughing, hitting his chest. "I've missed you too, Draco."

He leans down to peck my lips, "then show me?" he asked.

I hit his chest again and shook my head "beg for it," I said playfully,

He raised his hand to push a strand of hair behind my ear as he leans in, "I don't beg, I make you beg for it," he whispers as he let his lips slide down past my ear to suck sweetly on my neck, releasing a gasp from my throat.

He knew he turned me on, I released my arms from around his neck, slowly sliding them down his torso to the hem of his jersey. I slowly ran my hands up over his suit pants andonto his abdomen,

"See?" he stops and smirks devilishly at me,

"Oh shut up," I hissed and slapped him slightly,

"There's a party I'll be attending to soon, to celebrate that we won," he says as he kept his eyes locked with mine,

"Are you okay with me going?" he asked,

"Ofcoruse Draco, go have fun," I replied and smiled at him,

He bore his eyes into mine, "I'll fuck you after the party, so wait up for me,"

"How about you fuck me now?" I reached for his hand and raised it to my lips, slowly licking up the bottom of his index finger, then swirled my tongue around the crest, relishing a small moan from Draco. I sectioned my lips around the top of his finger and descended lower, taking in his entire length, feeling his cold rings against my lips,

"Fuck," he murmured in frustration as his other hand flew to my throat and his fingers squeezed it gently,

He then forcefully pulled my waist forward against him, kissing me aggressively, I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me up and gently pushed my back against the wall, he put me down and aggressively pulled my underwear down, flinging them onto the floor as he picked me back up,

He unzips his pants as he bore his eyes into mine,

"uhm..." Blaise coughs, causing the two of us two jump apart, my eyes searching for my underwear as I pull my skirt down, watching as Draco adjusts his trousers, shifting his dick to avoid Blaise from noticing his hard on.

"Turn the fuck around Zabini," Draco spat harshly,

"Just wanted to see if you're down to grab some butterbeer before the party, Draco." Blaise awkwardly mutters,

My cheeks were flushed — I couldn't believe Blaise had caught the two of us and I'm convinced that I could never live this down; Blaise and Odeya would comment on it every time I see them.

"Fucks sake Zabini,' Draco utters out, he picked up my underwear and put them in his pocket and smiled wickedly at me, he walked over to me to give me a quick peck.

Blaise noticed the silence and turned around, "don't you think you've had enough kissing for now?" he asked,

"Oh, shut it Zucchini," I spat, making Draco almost snort as he laughed,

"ha-ha," he says sarcastically, "I'm not giving you your boyfriend back," he walked over to us and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him away, "he's mine for the night,"he winks and Draco shrugged him off of him,

"Sod off Zabini," he spat and they walked away, leaving me with a smile plastered on my face.

—

I went back to my room later that day and took a shower. Odeya decided to go with them even if it was a party only for the team. She invited herself in and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

As time passes by I found myself falling asleep — waiting for Draco.

Heavy, obnoxious coughs and a loud noise outside my room awoke me from my slumber on the bed. I glanced at the clock, fuck. It was 2: 24 a.m.

'It's probably Draco,' I thought to myself,

I grabbed my wand and shifted slightly towards the door in my ocean of blankets — it was a cold November night and I wasn't wearing anything other than Draco's oversized t-shirt,

As I walked over to the door, I rubbed my eyes and and pointed my wand towards the door and swung it open, instead the meeting Draco's grey eyes I met Jacob's.

He giggled, "Feeling murderous are we?"

He walked past me making me lose my grip over the blankets and the fell to the ground, he staggered over to my bed and turned around, looking at me and wiggling his fingers at me, "Avada Kedavera!" he shouted,

He paused, allowing me to get a good look at him. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black dress pants.

His hair was entirely disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot and only half open.

He spun around, stumbling slightly and quite literally fell onto my bed.

With wide and panic eyes, I finally snapped and I gaped at him, "Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shhhh, love"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I walked over to him and looked at him as he was smiling up at me, "Jacob have you been drinking?"

"Well, yes," he replied shortly,

"Just how drunk are you?" I asked.

He smirks as he looks at me as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Very much drunk in love," his eyes darted up and down my bare legs,

"Alright Jacob, get out," I said demandingly, "I'll help you back to your room,"

He blinked lazily and said, "Hmmm, your face looks strange from down here."

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, "Get up,"

"Don't worry, angel, you're still pretty." he remarks and winks at me,

"Jacob..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair,

He stood up and towered over me and placed his hand on my cheek, "Don't worry, Draco won't be back just yet," he slurred, letting his hand move from my cheek to my lips, fingers sliding down my bottom lip.

I jerk my head away and shook my head, "don't touch me," I stated in a stern voice,

"Tomorrow, you won't remember we even had this conversation," he continues,

He grinned and whispered with enthusiasm, "Obliviate!"

"Merlin's beard Jacob, you don't even have a fucking wand," I spat,

He looks at me, eyes filled with amusement, "yes I do but it's hiding inside my pants,"

"What the fuck should I do with you," I asked with a groan.

"I've got a couple ideas," he smirked, "it includes a few words you just said, fuck, do, you,"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Nawaro."

"It's Nawarhoe now, mademoiselle,"

"We can talk tomorrow Jacob, leave," I exhaled deeply and took a seat on my bed, my eyes flicked up to him and I noticed him clenching his jaw,

"So you don't have time for me anymore?" he smirks, it probably the alcohol talking,

"But when you were venting to me back in beauxbatons, spending every fucking hour with me, sleeping in my fucking bed with me every night, sharing our fucking secrets, making me fucking comfort you — that's when you had time for me, isn't that so?" he was looking back into my eyes, his brows crinkled a little,

"Just leave!" I spat and narrowed my eyes at him,

"Fuck you!" he shouted, "let me fucking finish,"

"You know what the best part is?" he asked with a smug on his face, "you ran back to him in a fucking second,"

"Because I love him," I said calmly, though I was completely composed on the outside, my inside was anything but that,

He took a step towards me and hovers over me, he then leans down to my level, placing his hand on each side of the bed, keeping me in between his arms,

"Then why the fuck did you lead me on," he spat as he narrowed his eyes at me,

I didn't know what to say. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he stares into my eyes,

"Why the fuck did you let me meet you," he continues,

"Jacob, I —" he didn't let me finish as he interrupts me,

"Why the fuck did you let me kiss you," I know he was talking about the first kiss we had in Beauxbatons, we decided to not talk about it again since it was a mistake,

"Why the fuck did you let me flirt with you," by now we were breathing the same air,

"Why the fuck did you let me fuck you," he spat, his eyes were wide open and he took in every single reaction of mine,

He pulled back a bit and muttered in a very deep husky voice as he fell backwards onto my bed beside me and his eyes fluttered close, "And why the fuck did you make me love you,"

—

—In the next chapter you'll get to know more about Jacob's relationship with you and lots of other things. I'll also introduce the two new characters. Buckle up because this is going to get fucking crazy. It will be out later today.

Please don't forget to vote like and PLEASE follow me on wattpad so I can't be happy while I'm writing the next chapter ❤

I post sneak peaks on my Instagram, don't forget to follow me ; yasmineamaroo


	33. Chapter 33

REPOSTED because wattpad deleted the chapter. This chapter was one of the chapters with the most likes, comments and views. I'm literally so pissed. I'm sorry you guys get to miss the funniest comments, I wish I could bring it back but I can't. Enjoy, I love you all.

"Am I still a fucking wuss?"

—

—

—

This chapter contains sexual, violent & upsetting scenes and the smut may not be for everyone - just a heads up.

_____________________________________________

I tried my best to wake Jacob up but it was simply impossible.

I heard the door unlock and saw Draco sneaking in quietly, he turned around and his eyes widened;

"What the fuck?" Draco scowls as he shut the door close behind him, his eyebrows furrowed, and a cold expression lingers on his face.

"It's not what it looks like," I tell him. But I knew how bad it looked; having a shirtless Jacob laying down on my bed.

Draco lets out a sarcastic laugh after I said this.

"I'll finish you after I'm done fucking killing him," he says in a dangerously low voice,

I walked up to him and stopped him as he was trying to walk over to Jacob, "don't Draco, he's drunk," I directed my gaze up to his silver eyes and looked straight into them.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" His nostrils flared and his cheeks became flushed as I stared into his eyes still. I tried to answer but the lump in my throat prevented words from escaping. I let out a choke and a sob as tears began falling down my cheeks.

"What?!" my eyes winded and my jaw shot open, "I can't believe you, Draco," I managed to say between sobs.

"Did you?" he repeats himself and clenched his jaw,

"This cannot be happening. This can absolutely not be happening," I sputtered frantically to him. But apparently it was. This was too much for me. He was too much.

"Why would you even be fucking thinking that?" My eyes began to water, and I became even more frustrated.

"I'm fucking done with this, with you," he scoffed, "should of known better than to get in a relationship with a fucking slut,"

A mix between anger and sadness starts to bubble within me. I gave him my whole and, in the end, I was left with this. Before I could stop myself, my hand moves, and I slapped him. A red mark forms on his cheeks and he scowls at me.

"I hate you," I say, more trying to convince myself than him. "I fucking hate you."

"Good," he scoffs and straightens up his posture,

How. How could he break up with me like I was nothing to him.

"Do you know how pathetic I feel?" I begin to tell him. "I did everything for you, I threw everyone away for you; I loved every single flaw of yours. But to you I was nothing — nothing but someone you wanted to be able to control — someone to be so fucking obedient, whenever you want them to be, someone you could be so fucking possessive over,"

Out of pure rage I didn't realise that the anger got the best of me and now Draco was against the door, as I stood in front of him. There is nothing else in the world I wanted to do, but just choke him to death, for fucking hurting me, for fucking breaking me for not trusting me, for calling me a slut. My hands reached forward and firmly wrap themselves around his neck.

"I fucking hate you, Draco Malfoy," I hiss through gritted teeth. "I fucking hate you for hurting me,"

"Are you going to fucking show me, just how much you hate me? By choking me?" Draco questions with a sneer. "You think you can fucking do that? Being the big girl you are? How fucking precious."

My grip around his neck tightens and Draco's breath hitches in his throat, he looks intently into my eyes and smirks wickedly,

"Stop or I'll make you, Y/N," he snarls and gets a hold of my wrists. "Do I have to show you how I'll make you fucking stop?"

As Draco says that I loosen my grip on his neck and he slowly removed my hands from his neck,

"I show up to my ex-girlfriends room to visit her only to catch another guy sleeping in her bed and then she nearly chokes me to death?"

ex. fucking. girlfriend. "You're really breaking up with me?" I asked firmly,

I stare up at him and looked right into his eyes, as he stands there in front of me. Darkness clouded over his icy eyes and he stood there silent,

"You know what, I don't care anymore, piss off" I responded quickly.

"Don't give me that fucking attitude," Draco warns me. "Unless want me to fall into my old habits so badly?" I stay quiet and lowered my gaze. By old habits he means fucking every girl and not giving a fuck about anyone else,

"Fine, you know what happens next," he spat as I stood there, still not uttering a single word.

"Leave, I swear don't even try coming back I won't let you in," I said calmly,

"You sure about that?" He whispers into my ear. "because we both know that's not true,"

"Fuck off," I shoved past him and unlocked the door, "get the fuck out," I spat and pushed him away and shut the door close, I walked over and sat down on the bed. Placing my head in my hands, I started to cry feeling the shake in my shoulders of every sob. I then began to cry even harder because I had let myself cry in the first place. Over this. Over him.

— JACOB —

I woke up the next day with the biggest fucking headache. I was so fucking hungover last night but I still remembered knocking on her door. I heard fighting sounds while I was sleeping and I understood it was her and Draco fighting because of me.

I looked over my shoulder as I propped myself up on one elbow, she was sleeping; she had fallen asleep on Odeya's bed with the lights on and without a blanket.

It was still so early in the morning and everyone was sleeping.

I felt guilty; guilty for causing a fight between the two of them. I looked at her sleeping peacefully on the bed as I walked over,

'I missed watching her fall asleep," I frowned at my own thoughts,

I tucked in her the blanket she placed on me to give her more warmth, I saw dry tears on her face, and I knew I caused her this. As much as I hated it, I had to speak to Draco and apologize.

As I looked at her a smile curled up upon my lips.

I thought of the late nights I spent with her every day in my room, it had become an unspoken routine between us two. This routine became a time where the two of us shared secrets, jokes, and eventually one fucking kiss, that one kiss that made me fall for her, hard.

Whatever happened during those late-night rendezvous became my favourite; where I could ultimately experience the euphoria of falling in love with someone for the first time. The increasing rate in the beating of my heart, and rush of blood that crept up at my neck whenever she sent me a laugh or smiled in my direction.

She told me about Draco and I was there for her. I told her about my darkest secrets. I told her about my older brother. I told her about the abuse my mother put us both through when we were young at that he was the one who took it the hardest. I told her everything, and she listened. She cared. I have never had anyone caring about me before except for Odeya. but then she came along, and she cared and she made me fall for her.

I wanted to tell her I loved her the day she told me about her transfer, but it was too soon. TOO. FUCKING. SOON.

You can't possibly love someone after four weeks, or so I thought. But I could and I did, I loved her.

As I look down at her I mutter quietly, mostly for myself, "Just know If I happen to love someone even half as much as I love you, I'd look for you in everything they did, hoping to see some resemblance of you showing that you're still there,"

I left her room and went to put a shirt on. I looked for Draco and he was waiting for me in the common room. He punched me for flirting with her and threatened to kill me. I didn't fight back because I deserved it. If she were mine and he pulled that shit with her, he'd be dead by now so I should be thanking him for not killing me. I explained everything to Draco. It wasn't her fault, she tried to make me leave, it was all on me.

I gave him my word, I'll stay the hell away from her and I'll stop flirting with her but on one condition. I must keep her as a friend, because losing her would tear me apart. Surprisingly, he agreed, but he made sure to kill me if I ever got close to her again.

I told him I'll talk to her after him.

— Y/N —

I woke up the next day and Jacob was gone. I went to take a shower and left for the library. I hadn't seen Draco all day and it was killing me inside. I had no idea where Odeya was but I'm guessing probably at Zabini's. I didn't want to go over and knock because I wasn't ready to face Jacob.

As I walked back to my dorm and up the stairs to my room, I felt a presence behind me.

"We need to talk," He fumed, his hand twisting the doorknob next to me before pushing the door open, letting me stumble into the room. Draco stepped in and locked the door behind him.

"Oh, we need to talk you say?" I asked innocently, "How about....no?" I stated while my hand was playing with the doorknob, twisting it and unlocking the door,

He slammed the door shut behind him,

"I said I need to speak to you," he growled and raised his voice so I could hear how serious he was this time,

"So speak," I spat,

"I came to apologize," he says,

"So apologize,"

"That was it,"

I let out a loud huff and reached for the doorknob, but before twisting it, my eyes met his,

Draco took a deep breath as he looked down to his hands, hoping they weren't as shaky as they looked. Merlin correct me if im wrong but what he was about to say was a first.

"I'm sorry,"

I peered at him curiously. I had never seen him look quite like this. It was obvious that he was nervous or upset. Which was intriguing on its own. Why was it so hard for him to apologize?

"Admitting when you are wrong is the hardest thing for me to do." He whispered, looking intensely into my eyes, "My whole life I have been raised to think one way; no one wants to be wrong,"

"So, I'm sorry," he repeats himself,

And it didn't help that Draco was looking exceptionally good today when I'm supposed to hate him. His uniform shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. His platinum hair hung slightly in his face. The expensive smelling cologne had been taunting me all day. My eyes flickered from Draco's lips and back up to his eyes. He'd been intently staring at me in the moments of silence.

"Well, then stop being so possessive all the time Draco, have some trust in me,"

"Are you stupid?" he questions me, "you think I want to be like that with you?" He spat, leaning back on the door.

"And how do you think I feel, Draco?" I retort, "You fucking broke up with me and I hate you for that,"

"Ah, you adore me," he says sarcastically. Why does he always make me laugh when we're supposed to be serious.

I let out a small huff, "says the one who saw me in the mirror of erised," I reply, and walked over to him,

"Says the one who transferred because of me," he retaliates, and stepped closer to me. I take a step closer to him as well and our faces were nearly touching.

"Yeah, and maybe I should have fucking stayed there," I argue back. We were so close that I could study the details of his face.

He got mad at my last comment and I noticed it clearly

.

"Do you ever stop talking? just shut up already. I've had enough of hearing your voice."

I felt my hands shaking a little bit, ignoring the adrenaline pumping through me,

"Make me."

In that moment, I swear I heard my own heart beating. Are we really done with each other? My question was soon answered when Draco pushes me up against the door, taking my hands and pinning them above my head.

"I'll make you, alright," he smirks, placing kisses along my jawline.

I let out a breathy whine as he leaves kisses down my neck, I tried to bring my arms down to wrap around his neck, but he keeps my hands in place.

"You want this, don't you?" he whispers, leaving more marks on my neck, "you need me right?"

"Yes, I need you," I say back, feeling myself growing wet.

"Good girl."

He smashes his own lips against mine; his actions were filled with need and passion; he slightly bites on my bottom lip and looks deeply into my eyes.

I felt his soft hair tickling my skin I felt the relaxation flow through me as he leaned his head to rest against mine; staring into my eyes.

I loved this soft side of him but I wanted to tease him a little,

"Oh, don't be a wuss, Malfoy," I playfully say and quirk an eyebrow in amusement; clearly having a death wish,

"Did you just call me a wuss?" he snickered as his cold hand snakes up to my neck and I gulp when I felt them encircling my neck; his cold rings that decorates his fingers pressing roughly against my soft skin,

"It's the wuss grip for me," I remark; clearly having a second death wish,

He says nothing but stare at me. Draco takes my hand and pulls me along with him, out of my room and towards his bedroom. He pushes me into the room and closes the door loudly, locking it behind him and uttering a silencing charm. Draco walks me up behind his desk and bends me over, hitching my skirt up. I gasp slightly by his change in demeaunor.

"Wuss grip?" He paused to ask,

"And you need me, you said?" he says roughly, his voice hoarse. "you're still so loyal, still want to be such a fucking good girl for me?"

My breathing becomes heavier not knowing what's going to happen next, the tension grew between the two of us. Draco's hand meets my ass and I let out whimper.

"Am I still a fucking wuss," Draco questions darkly.

All I could do was squirm under his grip and let out another squeal, when I feel another slap against my sensitive skin. Draco tells me to count, every time I feel his hand come in contact with my now reddened skin. "One more time, princess," he smirks and gives me one final spank.

I utter the number underneath my breath and he turns me around, grabbing my chin roughly, forcing me to look up at him. "You still think I'm a fucking wuss? What's next? Do you want me to fucking choke you too?" He asks, venom lingering in his voice.

"You know that still adore you with your hands around my neck," I respond softly, with a vague smile on my face. "Go ahead, choke me."

"I fucking bet you want to get choked," Draco lets out a sarcastic laugh. "But that wasn't the type of choking I meant."

I looked at him confused for a second, but then understood what he means when he continued talking,

"Kneel," he demands,

And I did as I was told. Slowly I kneel in front of him and gaze up from my position. Draco sits down on his desk chair and one hand reaches out to stroke my hair gently. "Suck it or I'll fucking show you how much of a wuss I am,"

I smirk up at him, biting my lip, and a warm feeling spreads over me, when I hear him saying those words. My hands slowly travel up his leg and make their way to his belt. Ever so slowly I unbuckle his belt and undo his zippers, proceeding to push down his pants. Playfully I glance up at him from underneath my lashes and he intently stare into my eyes, waiting in anticipation for my next move.

"Go. the. fuck. on," Draco tells me, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Without warning I begin to palm him through his boxers and by the feeling of my touch he groans. Still watching him I take off his boxers, as he pleads for me. I take his length in my hands and start to pump it up and down.

"Oh, fuck," Draco lets out and I can't help but grin.

"Didn't you miss this?" I ask slyly, as Draco moans under my touch.

"Yes, princess," he breathes out. "Keep on going."

He was watching me, whilst I work my hands up and down his shaft. Ever so gradually I take his member in my mouth, occasionally fluttering my eyes up innocently. But he couldn't contain his patience anymore and his eagerness got the best of him. He places a hand on the back of my head and shoves my head down onto his dick. As he did this I was taken by surprise and gaged slightly, he then wraps my hair in his hands and pull my head back, before shoving me down onto his dick again,

Draco harshly tugs at my hair "Fuck," he groans loudly, he loses control over his grip and let go of my hair, letting me take control now, as I proceed to deep throat him. I steady the pace and heard him moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck," he utters. "I'm so fucking close. Don't stop, I'm going to cum."

Suddenly he grabs my hair tightly and pulls me away, before he could release himself inside my mouth. I gasp when he abruptly stands up and pushes me onto his bed. He grabs me by the throat again and I feel his desperate lips against my own. I moan out when he begins to leave trailed kisses on my jawline, along my neck, and down to my collarbone.

"Are you still mine?" He questions huskily. I nod slowly and that was enough for him. His hand finds the hem of my underwear and roughly pulled them off, taking his length and without further thinking about it, slamming it into me.

"Fuck, Draco," I moan out loudly. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and my hand roams through his hair.

"You feel so fucking good," Draco says hushed and keeps thrusting into me. "Say you're mine, princess. Do it,"

"I'm yours," I pant and buck my hips forward to meet his rhythm. "I'm yours, only yours."

Soon enough Draco hits my g-spot and goes faster with each thrust, I felt so fucking good. By now I was practically screaming out his name. Thank Merlin, that he put a silencing spell on the room, or else the two of us would be damned.

"Draco, I'm going to cum," I whimper, and I feel him slowing down his pace. I let out a frustrated groan.

"You don't get to fucking cum until I allow it," he smirks.

"Please, let me cum," I pleaded, squirming and feeling as if I was about to pass out.

"I don't think that was loud enough."

"Please, Draco. Let me cum."

"Louder."

"Let me cum, Draco. Please, Draco," I literally begged out loud.

"Cum for me you little slut," Draco moans and his grip on my throat tightens.

"God, you're so fucking perfect," he said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and with one more thrust, I throw my head back, desperately clutching onto his bed sheets and my orgasm washed over me. I squeezed my eyes shut as my legs shook violently. I could feel the vibrations travel through my entire body, this orgasm was much more intense than the last and by the end of it, I could barely move, catching my breath as Draco continued to thrust into me.

"Fuck, I'm close," he moaned into my neck, biting and sucking on it as he loosens his grip around it and places his hand on my shoulder,

His last thrust bought him to his orgasm. He came inside of me, his grip on my shoulders tightening as he buried his face in my neck. He hadn't felt his orgasm this intensely before, and he loved every single moment of it.

Yes, he was possessive, jealous, protective. But always looked out for me, even though he tended to become very possessive. While he did everything out of his way, to make me happy, he also prevented other people from getting too close to me — all out of pure jealousy. I knew what I got myself into the moment I laid eyes on Draco but I didn't care. I loved him and I'll love ever single flaw of his.

—

The next day ;

Draco and I made our way to detention with Snape. Draco had gotten himself detention by purpose because of me and I couldn't help but find it so fucking adorable.

Detention ;

"What the bloody hell does Professor Snape mean? I surely hope he isn't demanding this reading assignment be due by the end of class," Draco sneered to me in the back row. "Because if he does, you can be sure—"

"That your father will hear about it, yes, we know. Draco, it's just a little reading assignment because we got detention,"," I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, don't go all Hermione Granger on me. I just don't understand what he's been droning on and on about for the past half an hour," he groaned.

Turning towards me, he gave me a comical look. "Why do you have that look on your face? He said lowly. I bit my lip in response and traced my hand up his arm to play with the collar of his shirt. I witnessed his eyes darken considerably, and I took this as a successful reaction.

"I was just going to let you know that Professor Snape looks very busy over there behind his desk. I was only going to suggest he might not notice a little bit of risky business at the back of the classroom," I leaned in and bit Draco's ear seductively. He responded by putting his large, masculine hand on my upper thigh under my skirt. He tightened his grip and slowly caressed my thigh.

"Oh, really?" He said lustfully. He began to sneak his hand up, coming ever so closely to my heated center. He trailed his fingers gently across my smooth skin causing goosebumps to form in his path. Just as he reached my underwear, I put my hand down and stopped him.

"You've already done this to me once in class, now it's my turn," I placed his hand farther away from my crevice on my thigh and continued my hand's journey to his thigh.

Feeling the silky smoothness of his pants, I travelled all the way up to his leather belt. I silently asked for his help with my eyes, and he quickly obliged. We both used my free hands to fumble with his belt, and finally; got it loose. He pulled his hand back while I hastily pulled his zipper down.

As I sent a mischievous look in his direction, I lightly placed my hand over his covered member. His boxers were already tightening as he continued to harden. I then slipped my hand inside his boxers and gripped his dick. I moved my hand up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, and I carefully avoided his tip.

"Fuck, stop bloody teasing me, let's just get out of here," Draco whispered almost as if he was in pain. I smirked and continued my actions.

I swiped my thumb swiftly over his pink tip and wiped the precum off. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked my thumb attractively. I swirled my tongue around my thumb mercilessly and lifted my eyes to Draco's. He stared at my tongue and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Suddenly, I stopped.

He breathed heavily and opened his eyes, "That's for all the bullying you've put me through these past years," I spat and removed my hands,

"You're kidding right? Didn't we have makeup sex yesterday?" he questions me and has an evil smug on his face,

"Well then, that's for breaking up with me," I smiled innocently and he scoffed under his breath, "pathetic," he said.

I love it when he says that,

—

I tried to ignore professor snape as much as possible after detention was over. Draco and I went at different directions since he had his Quidditch practice. As I was walking back to my dorm I saw Jacob walking towards me, wearing his Quidditch clothes. He was a really good player for only being at Hogwarts for a few months.

He stopped me and spoke to me, he apologized to me and told me we can still be friends. I could tell this was hard for him so I wrapped my hands around his torso and hugged him tighly,

"I'm still here for you," I whipered as he gently stroked my hair and smiled down at me, "I know,"

"Awww has my brother gone soft?" a dangerously dark voice suddenly interrupts us,

"Fuck," Jacob muttered under his breath as he looks at me with worried eyes, "don't tell him about my feelings for you do you fucking understand, please," he whispered as he pushed me away,

I spun around and my eyes landed on the laughing brown-headed wizard, his toothy grin almost stopping on me, the smile on his face morphing into a smug knowing smirk. Just by the look of his face I could tell, this boy was dangerous.

—

Literally so freaking mad this got deleted. But it's whatever. A big thank you to everyone who sent me the screenshots. I love you all.

Cred goes to; xuminghao for a few parts of the text.


	34. Chapter 34

"This is yours"

A.N ;

Before we start we're going to meet the two new characters once again and find out more about them. I also had people voting on my Instagram if Y/N should have a last name or not and about 800+ voted yes.

— Your last name will now be ; Rivera

MATTHEO "THEO" NAWARO ;

AGE ; 19

STATUS ; Pureblood

PERSONALITY ; Manipulative, toxic, incapable of showing feelings or feeling love.

BELLATRIX "BELLA" LOCKHART ;

AGE; 18

STATUS; Pureblood

PERSONALITY; Manipulative, bipolar, can't handle jealousy.

— Jacob, Draco and the rest of the group are all the same ago as Bella, 18 years old. Theo is the oldest.

Let's start

Happy reading ;

_____________________________________________

Silence.

Jacob looked at me, then at his brother and then his eyes darted between the two of us while his brother was smiling wickedly at us,

"So.... this is the girl you transferred for?" He raises an eyebrow as he questions Jacob,

"fuck," I heard Jacob muttering under his breath,

"Answer me!" the strangers voice rose with anger, making me flinch back,

"Why the fuck are you here, Theo?"

I looked his brother straight in his eyes, waiting for him to say something. He stared back at me, not moving a single muscle in his face as I gulped, I wasn't scared, but his whole presence was intimidating. It took up the entire room now and made me reach for my wand as he stalked towards us,

"well, well, well," a voice said mockingly, "what do we have here?"

We both turned around and it seem to me that Jacob heard a familiar strained voice seethe as he kept his eyes on the ground and breathed heavily. He looked up promptly, it was as his whole world came crashing down by the look of his eyes, I looked at him confused and turned my head to the girl standing before us.

There, standing only a few feet away from him was someone I have never seen before; but someone Jacob was familiar with.

"You brought Bellatrix with you?" He questioned as he sauntered away from me and towards her,

"Jacob, stop," I whispered through the silence,

His snapped his head to me, he was shocked and angry at the same time, the light of fire illuminating in his green eyes, "I'll be right back, I promise," he stared at my eyes for a few moments before he turned his head towards the girl and stormed off,

I watched them both disappear, "you piece of- ," I grumbled to myself as he left me alone,

Suddenly a soft velvety chuckle could be heard behind me. I craned my neck lazily and before I could turn around he spoke up,

"Look, there goes your boyfriend," he teases, elbowing my upper arm roughly and nodding his head down towards the end of hall and stepped back,

I turned my head around with a huff as I caught a glimpse of his dark eyes staring at me, the way he looked into my eyes, so piercingly, as if he was staring right into my soul, while not showing any emotion on his face, it was inhuman and eerie.

"You didn't actually think he would stay loyal to you, did you?" the brown-haired boy asked, and I simply grunted in response. "You actually thought you could change him, make him weak?"

I raised my eyebrow at the stranger as he approached me, fingers tangled together behind his back like a child shielding something scandalous.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend," I scowled at the teen's growing smile, he turned away momentarily to wipe the amused smirk away before turning to me again with that dangerous grin on his face,

"I'm must say I'm not surprised," he raised a brow at me, "even my fool of a brother knows not to get in a relationship and become weak," he spat as the biggest smirk lingered on his lips again,

I gritted my teeth and gripped the spine of the book I was holding harder, hoping that if I glared hard enough, his face might start to melt. It didn't and so I just looked foolish, standing there and scowling at the boy at in front of me,

"Why don't you just fuck off?" I spat as he was starting to get uncomfortable and scaring, "Jacob told me about you and that you always try to take his happiness away — he's happy now, why don't you just leave him alone?"

I watched as darkness swirled around in his inky dark eyes. His eyes were dangerous, and they widened slightly because of Jacob mentioning him to me. He surged towards me, "Because I fucking hate happy people," he whispered,

A few simple words from him, but it sent a shiver through my body,

"And I would be careful with how you speak to me, witch,"

I felt the anger rise in the back of my throat and I let it engulf me, the fire swarming at my lungs and gathering in my heart. I shook my head, letting all the anger return with full force, I reached for his robe and pushed him against the cool concrete wall behind him,

"Was that a fucking threat?" I ask through gritted teeth,

He raised his brows and his eyes lit up in a amused sparkle. "Be a good girl and let go of me before I fucking kill you," he threatened,

My grip around his robe tightened and he brought his wand up, pinning it against my throat, "Avada Keda—"

—I immediately let him loose,

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I shouted and looked at him with wide eyes, "y— you were about to kill me?" I took a step back, my hands were trembling and I feel my breath constricting,

"Oh sweetheart," he snickered,

"So naive,"

"So trusting,"

"So gullible," he said as he straighten up his posture and cocked his head to the side, "sweetheart, let me remind you; not everyone is good,"

His eyes flicked down to my shaking hands and he stared intently at the ring on my finger, "that ring— I've seen that ring before," he muttered under his breath,

I look up at him in awe, holding the ring tightly between my fingertips as if it was my most prized possession — which it was. "It's from my boyfriend," I look down and my eyes stuck on the glowing gems on my serpentine ring that shimmered ever brighter than the moonlight,

"Boyfriend?" he questioned me, his eyes rising from my fingers to meet mine, "thought you said Jacob wasn't your boyfriend,"

"He isn't," I scoffed, "but Draco Malfoy is."

I saw the corner of his lips twitching, "ahhh, Draco Malfoy you say?" his evil laughter echoed in the hallways, he shook his head, "this just got interesting,"

I was confused by his statement but before I could question him further; Professor McGonagall walked towards us, "Welcome to Hogwats, Mr Nawaro," she said, "Professor Dumbledore has requested to see you before the Sorting Hat Ceremony,"

He nodded politely, "of course Professor,"

"And for you Miss Rivera," she continued, "he wants to see you before Mr Nawaro; you may ask one of your close friends to keep you company to his office,"

I had no idea why the headmaster wanted to see me and as I was about to nod, I got interrupted,

"Professor, if I may, I think it'd be best if I was to escort Miss Rivera,"

Both me and the Professor McGonagall were surprised by this and he had noticed my mouth opening in protest — quickly interrupting me, "I mean, I am going to walk in the same direction as her,"

I stared at the silver-haired Professor with pleading eyes but she seemed convinced by his conviction, though somehow she was still unsure, "Very well, you may follow her," she said and let out a deep exhausted sigh, "Miss Rivera, make sure to give Mr Nawaro a tour of the school on your way,"

He let out a breathy chuckle as she left, a patronizing smile making its way onto his face. The type of smile where his mouth is half agape with his tongue smoothing over his teeth as he stared at me with his thumb stroking against his jawline, "guess i'll see you later, witch,"

I made my way back to the common room and I was shocked, confused, surprised. Why was his brother back? Who was the new girl? Why does the Headmaster want to see me?

I sat down on the couch; staring at the fire before me as I waited for Draco.

"There you are baby," I turned my head back and saw Odeya walking down the stairs from the boys dorm'.

"Deya what the fuck!" I shouted and walked towards her, "where have you been?"

"Well, I was at the party and then I've slept all day," she said and swung her arm around my shoulder, "but I'm here now baby," she placed a kiss on my cheek and sat next to me on the couch,

"What's going on baby, you seem so... off?" she questioned, and I told her everything about Jacob and Draco and the new girl and his brother. Ugh — what a fucking day.

I have never seen her hand slapping against her mouth so much, gasping.

"His fucking brother is here?!" she shouted and I nodded,

"Yes, why?"

"This must mean he has heard about you since Jacob transferred for you and he fucking hates seeing Jacob happy and it also means he has found his father," she sighed and fell back onto the couch and let out a loud grunt,

"his father?" I questioned, "you mean, his and Jacobs father?"

I saw her shaking her head from side to side, "no, they have different fathers,"

"Hello ladies," Blaise stalked into the common room with Draco behind him,

"Hey daddy," Odeya replied and I made fake gagging sounds, "disgusting, stop," I mumbled.

I stood up and walked over to Draco, he leaned over me, gingerly hovering over my face and leaning down to place a kiss on my lips, "I missed you," he whispered,

He gazed down at me, smiling when he saw the glimmering amusement in my eyes over his comment, "I missed you more,"

"Ugh disgusting stop!" Blaise and Odeya mockingly shouted, imitating my voice,

I blinked in shock and Draco rolled his eyes, we sat down on the couch with our friends. As time passes by, Jacob approached us and took a seat next to Blaise,

"You missed practice, Nawaro," Draco scoffed,

"Won't happen again," he remarked,

I was too curious not to question Jacob and couldn't keep my mouth shut; I didn't remember her name so I couldn't ask Odeya about her,

"Who was the girl, Jacob?" curiosity got the best of me, he paused. He hesitated, and replied,

"My ex-girlfriend," he muttered quietly,

"Which ex Jacob?" Odeya questions him almost immediately,

"Bella...."

Odeya's voice made me flinch, "Bella?" she seemed surprised, she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Jacob,"

I looked over at Draco and Blaise, chuckling quietly, finding the drama entertaining.

As time passes by, I stood up and told everyone I had to leave and that I'll meet them at the Great Hall for the ceremony. Draco didn't want me walking alone and I mentioned the new boys name, which was a mistake.

"There's no fucking way I'm letting some bitch I don't know, walk you,"

"Draco stop, Professor McGonagall ordered it," I answered calmly,

"There's no fucking way you're walking alone with him," Jacob stood up and met my eyes,

Draco ran a hand through his hair and I turned my head to him, "Let's go, I'm coming with you,"

After fighting with both of them they finally agreed to let him follow me, as I walked over to the door Jacob followed me and called for me,

"Listen to me," he begun and I turned around to look into his worried eyes, "Don't let him find you interesting, please. He's a fucking psychopath and once he finds you interesting he will do everything in his power to keep everyone away from you,"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, nonsense. I didn't even know the guy, how would he possibly become so possessive over me?

I walked down the empty hallway and saw him leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He didn't even turn around to look at me before he pushed himself off the wall and started walking.

The icy air bit at my cheekbones as we stalked through the empty hallway together, my body shivering at the small amount of slight crisp winds that flowed through the hallways, "walk faster," he spoke up and a dangerous tone, and I did.

We didn't conversate much, which I was thankful for. We made it to Professor Dumbledore and I walked in first.

Professor Dumbledore told me to take a seat and so I did.

I heard the door opening and I turned my head around to see Professor Snape, with a shocked expression on his face.

Snape was unaware, when it occurred he had been called to Dumbledore's offiece to collect a box of ingredients.

"Headmaster."

"Severus, I request you remain calm."

"I am calm sir..."

"It's time Severus, go ahead."

I was confused and I had no idea what was going on. Professor Snape walked towards me and looked at me with apologetic eyes, he took out his wand and broke the memory charm they put on me.

I fell down on my knees as I remembered everything.

Every kiss. Every hug. Every laughter. Every time he told me he loved me. Everything. I remembered everything. I remembered my father.

He sat down next to me and hugged me tightly, "you're... you're my father..." I look up at him with wide eyes and he nodded, was my whole life a fucking lie?

"You were there for me, you looked out for me when I didn't know," I said in between sobs, "why didn't you tell me?"

Dumbledore explained everything. My father and my mother had to do this, they had to keep me away. Keep me away from Voldemort. After my mother left Tom Riddle for my father because of her pregnancy, he got jealous and couldn't handle it. He knew it wasn't his child and he swore on everything that he would do everything in his power to kill me.

I had a long conversation with Professor Dumbledore and my father. It felt like the most natural thing to call him my father after having all my memories back. He was there for me even when I thought he wasn't.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet," Professor Dumbledore smiled at me as I hugged my father.

I left his office and the second I stepped out and closed the door shut, I saw an evil grin plastered on the face of boy infront of me, he walked past me and his shoulder brushed slightly against mine,

I force out the most polite smile I could muster in this situation as I cleared my throat. The words 'don't show weakness, don't show weakness' repeating in my mind like a mantra,

"I'll see you at the Ceremony, Miss....Snape,"

I looked down at the floor deeply and intently as he left, analyzing and trying to understand how he heard us though Dumbledore put a silent spell on the door. I made my way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Draco.

I told Draco about everything, and he promised to keep me safe. Promised me that no one will touch me or hurt me. And I believed him. I did and I always will.

— MATTHEO —

"Do you know who your father is?" Dumbledore questioned me and I answered, "yes,"

"Good, then you won't mind the Sorting Hat telling everyone will you," he looked intently into my eyes and I shook my head, "nope,"

"I'll see you at the ceremony, Mr Nawaro,"

—

— CEREMONY —

"Listen up students! There are a few start of term notices I have to cover. To the new students, I would like to point out that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. End of story. Our Caretaker, Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die in excruciating pain."

With that, the man sat back down at the table and Professor McGonagall took over.

"We have two new students, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses."

"First up, Bellatrix Lockhart,"

"Bellatrix?!" Draco shouted furiously,

"You know her?" me and Jacob questions him simultaneously,

He didn't respond, it was as if he wasn't here, "Draco," I said with a stern voice,

"Draco!" I shouted and he snaps back into reality from his thoughts and speaks to me,

"Listen to me, stay away from her, don't believe anything she fucking tells you, okay?" he was desperate for an answer, a sign, a solution, something from me.

"I'll tell you everything after," he says and places his hand on my thigh, keeping his eyes hooked on mine.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted and people at our table cheered for her as she walked toward our table with a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"Next up, Mattheo Nawaro!"

He entered the hall, sharp, handsome features shaped by dark waves of silky hair had women swooning left and right over the new boy as he stalked towards the chair, his straight and healthy posture bringing him to his full height at six feet tall. When he walked to the chair he took long, graceful strides with purpose, head held high to flash either a dashing smile or a cold glare at the new students as he passed; "who is that?" and "he's so handsome," were the words that were spoken around the Great Hall.

He strode over to the stool and the old brown hat seemingly came to life once it touched his head, "Hmmmm.... Interesting this one... I recognize this one too," the Hat begun, "Mattheo Nawaro.... Is that your real name...boy?"

A wicked smile curled upon his lips and he answered emotionlessly, "It's not,"

The Hall went silent and everyone looked at each other confused,

"Do you know who your father is?" the hat questioned him and the wizard nodded as he stared coldly into my eyes, suffocating me with his glare, "shall I say your real name,"

"You may,"

The hat cackled boisterously, "Right then. I know exactly where to put you!"

It seemed as if everyone else in the hall went hushed with anticipation,

"Mattheo Riddle, SLYTHERIN!"

A wicked grin crossed his face as he clearly made eye contact with his brother. I glanced over at Jacob who had a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of fear and sadness.

"He's the son of...Tom Riddle...Voldemort?" my breath hitched in my throat out of shock.

Tom. Riddle's. Fucking. Son.

And he knows about me. Does he know his father wants to kill me?

The last student made his way back to his spot at the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Enjoy the feast." He said with a smile, arms extended towards us.

Suddenly I wasn't hungry, neither was Draco, Blaise, Odeya and Jacob. We left the Hall and entered the empty common room.

"He's Riddle's fucking son!" Blaise snarled,

As soon as those words left his mouth, the two new students entered the common room,

"Draco," a blush creeps onto the girls face as she mentions his name and smiles to herself,

"Fuck off Bellatrix," he spat and swung his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him,

The change in her voice made me gulp and she repeated herself but this time, more aggressively,

"How do you two know each other?" Jacob questioned and she laughed evilly,

"Oh me and Draco are childhood friends, I'm named after his aunt. My mother and his aunt are very close friends, just like me and Draco,"

She chuckled, "and.... we're a little more than friends, he also fucks me,"

Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. My eyes bulge out as I quickly back away from him. No... he wouldn't do this! I thought to myself.

He walked towards her in a quick pace, raising his voice, "You fucking bitch, lie again and I'll fucking choke you,"

She leans in closer to him, "please do, I miss it,"

Jealousy and rage took over me and I tried my best to remain calm, I reached for my wand and pulled it out, "you fucking bitch!" I spat but before I could hex her Blaise and Odeya dragged me away,

"Take her to her room I'll be right there," Draco commanded and I shouted and begged for them to let me go,

As we entered my room, minutes passed by and it felt like hours,

"Look baby," Odeya swung her arm around my shoulder and I let my head rest against her chest,

"If he ever fucks up you know you can always use Blaise," she strokes my hair and I chuckled deeply,

"What am I, a fucking whore?" Blaise jeers, making me almost snort, "can I atleast know how much I fucking cost before you sell me out?"

"Shut up Blaise," she snarls and placed a kiss on my head, "1 sickle," she whispered, making Blaise snapping his fingers at us,

"Hell no, I ain't that cheap, 1 Galleon and I'm good to go,"

I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were perfect for each other.

As we continued speaking, Draco entered the room and left the door open,

"Leave, both of you," he demanded and Odeya got off the bed, as did I.

"Alright...." Blaise mutters,

"Gotta zayn, see you princess," he drags Odeya away and slams the door shut behind him.

I kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't know what to feel. I was so sick of girls fighting over Draco, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Love", he sauntered over to me and placed a hand on my jawline, his rings burned into my skin,

"Look at me," I avoided looking up at the boy in front of me, all of a sudden feeling small under his gaze until I felt cold fingers brush against my cheekbone and then softly through my hair causing me to finally look up into the soft wandering almost blue eyes.

"When I look at you, I get this weird warm feeling in my chest, like if my heart is going to burst. I never knew what that feeling was until it hit me one day. I love you and I promise you I wont let anyone come between us, it's always going to be you and no one else," he placed a kiss on my cheek as my eyes hooked onto his,

"I will kill and fucking get killed for you," he muttered almost reluctantly as if it was the most difficult thing he had to reveal.

"I love you too Draco but -" he interrupted me and a smirk curled up on his lips. He ran his ring clad thumb across my bottom lip letting some of the lipstick residue on his finger.

"I want you to vent to me, let everything out and don't stop no matter what I do, understood?" he smirks and I nod.

He picks me up smoothly and took a seat on the chair behind me and sat me down so that I straddled his body,

"Vent," he placed his hands my behind my back as he tugs me towards him, he started sucking on my neck as his fingers made their way down to my underwear,

I stayed silent and he spoke in a dark husky voice, "I said vent,"

He pushed my underwear aside, circling my throbbing clit with his thumb, "I love you too Draco b-but I'm so sick of people t-try-". I stuttered the words, moans interrupting my every now and then, eyes falling down to my core, watching as he slowly pushed a finger inside me. Fuck.

"Keep going", he kissed my collarbones, growling as I began to grind my hips against his,

"But Draco what if Odeya and Blaise comes back?" I whispered, though my hips were rutting against the growing bulge in his trousers,

"Then they're very welcome to watch," Draco smirked and I shivered, tipping my head back as Draco shoved another finger inside me, "now continue,"

"Sick of p-people always coming in between u-us," Draco's tantalizing chuckle made me raise my head, "did I say you could stop? Keep going,"

"Draco", I breathed out his name, eyes shut, lust flooding through every vessel of my body, the feeling got more intense with every thrust of his;

"Stand up," he demanded and so I did,

"You clearly have a fucking problem comprehending my words," he spat as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down, he took off his pants and sat back down on the chair,

He reached for my hand and pulled me towards him, I was straddling his body again and he pulled my underwear to the side,

I was hovering above his dick, "you're going to fucking ride me right now,"

I nodded and lowered myself down and gasped, eyes rolling from the feeling of fullness;

"Good girl, taking my dick so well," Draco moaned, kissing my neck sloppily as I held his shoulders in a vice like grip.

He began thrusting up hard into me, "this," he said as he thrusts inside me, "this is fucking yours," he kissed me passionately, grasping my breasts through my blouse as I began bouncing my hips eagerly, moaning out.

"Fuck," he lets out a small grunt "I fucking love you," he groaned,

"Draco," I moaned, running my fingers through his disheveled hair,

"So fucking tight," Draco hisses between gritted teeth. "You're so fucking loyal to me like the good little slut you are, isn't that so?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and held onto the back of his neck as I bounce up and down, I look straight into his eyes, keeping them hooked on his, he throws his head back and lets out a small grunt, his cheeks were starting to change color and I couldn't stop adoring the view before me,

He pulled himself out only to slam himself roughly inside me again, making me let out a loud moan as my grip on him tightened, he was so fucking big and I was trying my best to take all of him,

Draco was panting slightly beneath me, his silver eyes flickering from where he could see his cock coming in and out of my pussy, slick with my arousal, and up to my face where my head was thrown back in pleasure as I whined and moaned.

He realizes I'm close and starts using his hips so he can pound up into me harder.

I moan louder, driving my hips up harder and faster to keep up with his thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm close" His words are enough to make me reach my climax, I moaned loudly into Draco's shoulders. My walls clench and shudder around him, tightening against his cock and causing his eyes to scrunch shut.

He released himself inside of me and I looked at him, red flushed cheeks and his face was sweaty. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I loved him. More than anything.

We made our way down to the common room after taking a shower together and surprisingly the whole team was there, everyone but Bellatrix.

"Ahhh, you're here Miss Rivera," Theo spoke up, which made Draco narrowing his eyes at him,

"Or shall I say, Miss Snape?" Blaise and Odeya gasped and Jacob quickly stood up, pushing his brother back; making him stumble back,

Draco grabbed him by his shirt and narrowed his eyes at him, "don't fucking talk about her,"

Mattheo let out laugh that made me shiver,

"How about you kneel down and kiss my precious shoes the same way your pathetic father does for mine— and your little bitch of a girlfriend can join you but instead of doing that she can suck my dick,"

Breathing was like swallowing water, icy, cold, suffocating water that was filling up my lungs, clouding my vision and making everything blurry — all out of shock because of what happened next.

_____________________________________________

— Mattheo's name will name be ; Mattheo "Theo" Riddle.

—

Two things I want from you readers ; please press like and please follow me on WATTPAD. That is all I'm asking for. I worked so hard for this.

If you want sneakpeaks of upcoming updates make sure to follow my Instagram; yasmineamaroo

DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER?

PS; I SWEAR THE COMMENT SECTION IN THIS STORY IS THE FUNNIEST.

EDIT; MATTHEO ANE Y/N ARE NOT STEP SIBLINGS. IDK HOW SOME OF YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT. HIM AND JACOB HAVE THE SAME MOTHER AND Y/N'S FATHER IS SNAPE. THEY ARE NOT SIBLINGS.


	35. Chapter 35

"Don't make a fucking sound"

A.N ; Please read!

It's very important for you guys to read my A.N's.

You can't just skip a chapter or skip a few sentences and then bash me for not understanding the story. I made a whole chapter of the new characters but some of you were still shocked and confused by who they were.

As I said in the beginning of this story, this was going to be a twist of Harry Potter and my own imagination. There will be no war, meaning Harry Potter isn't the chosen one. He's still Harry though and his parents were killed by Voldemort but in this story he isn't as important as Y/N is.

I have read so many stories with the same thing over and over and over again and I got tired of it. It was always the same thing with Draco and the war so I thought, what the hell, I'll make my own twist. I understand some of you still want the original thing and I guess my story isn't for you then.

Cred goes to; mysterioushogwartsrequests for a few parts of the text that I have changed alot.

Happy reading;

_____________________________________________

Draco's hands were shaking, he began to blotch red with anger, his hand itching to punch the man directly in his face.

Mattheo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "You know...Malfoy..." he emphasized the word. "I might just give her a round tonight,"

I have never seen Draco this mad before. He pulled out his wand but before he could cast a spell, Mattheo reacted, already holding his wand in his hand;

"Crucio!" he yelled and pointed his wand at Draco,

"No!" I screamed, Odeya, Jacob and Blaise didn't know what to do, how to react,

I squeezed my eyes shut, tightly, desperately not wanting to witness Draco suffering. But closing my eyes did not mute his screams, which shattered my heart into a million pieces.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Mattheo but he immediately yelled "expelliarmus," my wand flew out of my hand and I looked over to Draco,

"Draco," I screamed and fell on my knees,

"Nice try, Rivera," he said boringly as I gasped repeatedly for air. Not even able to cry since my need for oxygen was greater,

"Make it stop, please!" I look up at the wizard above me as tears were flowing down my cheeks,

"Dating someone who can't even protect you, what a fucking joke," he sneered as he spoke to me.

Draco became quiet and I ignored the man above me and crawled over to Draco pulling him on my lap. "Draco," I cried when he didn't respond,

My body was shaking as Mattheo stomped over to us and stopped in his tracks, looking down at me, flicking his wand carelessly at us,

"Next time, I'll use the deadly spell," he spat and walked away.

Blaise, Odeya and Jacob helped Draco to the hospital wing, everyone had to leave but I refused to. I didn't leave his side, not once. I waited for him to wake up.

My eyes felt heavy; I hadn't been able to sleep properly the previous night, and now this,

Dark circles under my eyes were starting to form, I ran a shaky hand through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

I layed next to him and played with his hair, it had gotten so long recently but I loved it. I let my head rest on his chest and fell into a deep sleep,

I woke up to a voice speaking to me and kissing my forehead gently, I opened my eyes and immediately got lost in his stormy grey eyes, fuck I missed him.

"Don't tell me you've slept here all night," he questions me and smiles,

"You're awake." I said incredulously,

He let out a light chuckle. "can't get rid of me that easy, Rivera."

"Draco," I began, taking a deep breath, "I... I can't lose you Draco,"

"You won't," he places a kiss on my forehead and we kept on speaking for hours.

After a few hours, Draco fell back asleep and I decided to make a certain someone a little visit.

Professor Snape informed me that Mattheo was going to stay here at Hogwarts instead of getting expelled. They thought it would be better for him to be here than to go back to his father.

With Christmas being close and school closing, it wouldn't be a lot of students at school and the only place he was allowed to be seen in was his own room.

I stood outside his room, my hands were noticeably shaking. I was feeling something I have never felt as strong as I'm feeling right now; fear.

I unlocked his door with a spell and pushed it open,

"Mattheo!" I spat, my arms stiffly placed at my sides, he had a book in his hand and tossed it away. He looked up at me and sighed, "what now," he muttered and got off his bed to walk towards me.

He looked down at me and his arm reached up, making me flinch as he shut the door roughly. His face was completely void of expression. He intimidated me and he knew it.

My stomach felt like it was thrown in a pot of bubbling water on top of a stove. And for once in my life, I was actually scared.

"I think I already know what you're going to ask me," he snickered with a smirk plastered across his face. This pushed me over the edge.

"You going to leave him alone, do you understand?" I hissed, "Don't ever fucking touch him again,"

He clicked his tongue, looking off to the side before returning to face me again, "And what if I don't leave him alone,"

He wanted a reaction out of me. The sight of my eyes wide with anger made it all worth it for him. I entertained him.

I shoved him away, causing him to stumble back. This angered him. He walked towards me again and only now did I realize how much he towered over me but nonetheless I held my gaze, "I'll fucking kill you and your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend," he spat harshly, smirking wickedly at me.

Something in me snapped as I stared into his dark eyes,

"Wrong — one day, I'll have you on your knees; kissing my shoes and fucking begging me not to kill you," I spat back,

Slowly, his smirk sank as he witnessed my eyes darken, almost like he felt... threatened.

He grabbed my neck with one hand, squeezing it lightly but enough to let me speak back.

My eyes widened and I tried to grab his large hands to push him away. This only made him grab my wrists with his other hand, holding them together so I couldn't move and he roughly pulled me towards him,

I could feel his breath fanning against my face as he spoke down to me;

"Or... it'll be the other way around, witch," He whispers in my ear as his grip on my neck tightened and I could've sworn he beamed with sadistic joy when he heard me gasp from the pressure.

His actions made my knees go weak out of fear, his hand is my only support of standing, he lightened the pressure on my neck only slightly but then fully let go and backs away; causing me to fall down to my knees.

Before I could stand up, Mattheo mutters a spell, causing me to be stuck on my knees. I'm not frozen, but there seems to be an invisible restraint.

I tried my best to move from the floor with almost all the effort I had but I simply couldn't break free. "What the bloody hell is this?! What are you doing?"

He walked towards me and smirks devilishly at me as I look up at him. My head is at the same level as the bulge in his pants,

I look back up at him and my voice starts to quiver, "what are you doing?"

Electricity is going through war with my body and I could swear my heart was about to pop out any minute by how fast and hard it pounded against my ribcage.

"I swear I will kill you for this; just fucking wait," I threatened but before I could say anything else, Mattheo speaks very clearly;

"You're all talk, huh Rivera? I'll put that sharp tongue of yours into better use."

I scoffed, "At least my father has a fucking nose..." I muttered under my breath,

"What was that?" he questions as he crouches to my level with a slight evil taunt. "Say that again, will you?"

His dark eyes pools deeper into mine, "I hope my boyfriend fucking kills you and your pathetic disgrace of a father," I talked back and narrowed my eyes at him,

Mattheo points his wand at me and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. He chanted a spell, and I didn't realize right away that my body was able to move from the floor.

Immediately I felt his hands grab me by my shirt and throwing me back, making my back collide with the floor; he walked over to me and got on top of me; straddling me, each leg on each side of me,

He cups my chin roughly and tilts his chin upwards in soft amusement; admiring the possession he had over me,

"You know," he snickered, reciting a memorized response, "I came here to find a special person for my father,"

I have gotten way too cocky towards him, I suddenly realized. I've started to underestimate Mattheo Riddle. And what a mistake that was; but I had to be like this otherwise he'd seized on my weaknesses.

I felt his hand reaching out to caress my cheek possessively,

"Don't fucking touch me," I spat, jerking my head away from his touch, "I'm not afraid of you, Riddle,"

"And that, my love, is where you're wrong," he answered with a crazed smirk,

"Because..." he whispered and leaned in closer to me, "you should be fucking terrified when I'm the one who's going to kill you,"

"Not if I kill you first," I retort, and though my words were venomous, my voice came out weak and empty.

"Oh sweetheart," he snickered and roughly grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head against the floor, "You know you can't actually kill me, no one can," he tightens his grip around my wrist and I could feel the tip of his wand that he was holding onto; scratching against my skin.

He internally smirked dangerously, pleasure coursing through him at his successful manipulation, that he was undefeated — or so he thought. Even if he was right, even if no one could kill him, he was still a fucking psychopath and I will do everything in my power to be the one to make him inhale his last breaths.

He loosens his grip on one of my wrists and I immediately pulled out my wand and pointed it at him, but before I could cast a spell he yelled, "Expelliarmus,"

His evil laughs echoed in the room, "You should really stop this pointless fighting, sweetheart," he said, shooting another stunner in my direction, "you're only going to end up hurting yourself."

"Don't fucking call me that!" I shouted, having my face drawn together with rage.

"Adorable," he said the words cruelly, harshly dragging his thumb down my lip and then placing his hand on my throat again,

"What did you just call me?" I questioned him, my eyes trailed up to meet his as he gave my throat another hard squeeze, making it hard for me to breathe, "You're... you're fucking crazy,"

He clicked the back of his teeth. "That's not very nice," he said with a pout. "Come on, love, you're hurting my feelings here," he leaned in closer, placing his lips close to my ear,

He pulled me up and I managed to prop myself up on my elbows, "but I must say, you're not wrong," he breathed out as his teeth grazed my lobe.

He roughly shoved me back, his hand jostling my collarbone harshly and my back colliding with the floor again,

He laughed as I flinched and turned away from me, walking towards his bed,

I got up on my feet and let out uneven breaths,

"Tell your boyfriend I send my best regards , will you?" he asks with a big smirk plastered on his face,

I turned around and made my way to his door, twisting the doorknob open, but then he calls out for me; "I was fucking speaking to you, witch,"

"Sorry, I don't talk to crazy people."

Mattheo clicked his tongue in disapproval, "wrong answer," he pointed his wand at me again but then let out a sigh, "fine I'll let you slip this time," he waved his wand dismissively at me, "now leave," and I did, I wanted nothing more but to get back to Draco,

"Make sure you close the door behind you," he ordered and before I closed it I saw him throwing himself back, folding his hands behind the back of his head.

I closed the door and finally caught my breath.

I didn't tell Draco about me and Mattheo because I knew he would get mad at me for putting myself in danger. All I wanted was for him to recover, which he did. Draco left the hospital after just a day and Mattheo was nowhere to be seen.

—

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were pulling pranks around Hogwarts as always.

They were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Professor Snape around. I loved the Weasley twins, though I haven't spoken to them alot, they always managed to make every person, no matter what house we were in, laugh.

— DRACO —

Autumn was beginning to deepen into winter, the leaves turning crisp on the ground, and a glittering sheen of frost began to coat the stones of Hogwarts Castle.

I recovered pretty fast and I was more than thankful for having her by my side.

We made our way to class and I took a seat, we had a test before the winter break but I was unable to focus on my studies. Something inside of me was changing, and a lingering question stayed on my mind.

I wanted to ask her to come to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor. I knew it was absolute madness, but I couldn't shake it. I have to bring her with me. Spending Christmas without her would be absolute torture.

I was tired of hiding her from my parents. Why should I? She's not a Muggle. She's pureblood but I couldn't tell my parents that because then they would ask for her father's name.

And with my parents working for Voldemort; it wasn't the best idea, letting them find out she was Snape's daughter.

I was going to tell them she was a half-blood because of her mother being pureblood, but I was still nervous.

I refuse to keep her a secret. Yes I have a girlfriend. Yes I have feelings for her and yes I fucking love her. I can already see the look on my father's face when he finds out about us.

To my father, even halfbloods weren't good enough but I didn't care.

She was a gorgeous, confident woman who saw the injustices of the world and refused to turn away from them, unlike my own family. The Malfoys had long overjoyed in the oppression in others they considered beneath them, and I was quickly growing tired of it.

I was going to ask her to spend Christmas with me and for the first time in my life I was actually nervous over something.

What if she refused me? She had every right to do so, and I wouldn't blame her if she did.

But perhaps if she came home with me over the holiday, I could show my family a better way. A way away from Voldemort and his fanatical teachings. For them, not joining the Dark Lord makes you a blood traitor. But she wasn't one. I had to show them how pure she was.

My mind was full of her and the burning question I had to ask her; everything that was happening around me sounded as though I was underwater. Muffled, muted.

I wasn't paying attention to class or the test anymore which was very unlike me, I put great value in my lessons and studies only to make sure that my pathetic, sniveling coward of a father wouldn't bother me so much.

I could hear practically hear Lucius's voice as if he was standing right next to me; telling me how weak I've become, over falling inlove, over changing.

I found myself clenching my fists so hard I nearly snapped my quill in two.

The stress of everything was becoming too much, and I was tired of everything from my life. My pretense that I was better than everyone else, even among Slytherins, the way that I insulted her friends; Potter and his trio for so many years, all because Potter hadn't chosen to shake my hand that first day at Hogwarts.

But mostly the way I insulted her.

Her. Her. Her.

I will never stop hating myself for that.

I was so tired of pretending, of hiding. That child who came to Hogwarts, ignorant of the real world, had died when I first said 'I love you' to her.

I wanted to be a better man for her, wanted to be the man that she truly deserved. It embarrassed me to admit it, even to myself, but I wanted everything with her. I wanted it all.

The kids, the house, everything. It almost made me laugh, how different things were now, compared to when I first came here.

I was changing, I hoped, for the better. For her.

I turned my head towards her, my face relaxing at once as I watched her trying to answer the test. Everything, Voldemort, my parents, Mattheo didn't matter when I saw her.

She had her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing it softly as her quill played in between her fingers. With a content sigh, I admired her concentration and wondered how a person could be that beautiful,

I glanced down at those pretty, pink lips of hers, my eyes practically rolling to the back of my head as she parted them, tongue swiping over her bottom lip as she kept writing on the test.

Biting my lip, I forced my attention to the test, but it was impossible. The thoughts of her, sprawled across my bed at Malfoy Manor was enough to replace my earlier frustrations with feelings of lust. 

"Stop," I thought to myself, closing my eyes to contain my feelings, but it was no use. Her lips made an "O" shape and that was enough for me, enough to make goosebumps appear on my skin as I shuddered. 

What I would do to have her begging for me right now. 

My pants grew considerably tighter and I couldn't help but feel grateful towards the school uniforms. The robe I was wearing did a decent job at hiding my current problem, but I knew it would be noticeable when I stood.

However, that did not stop me from hearing the way she called my name in the back of my head. 

"Please, Draco..."

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, shifting uncomfortably in my seat, a slight touch of pink dusting my cheeks.

\- Y/N -

"Please, Draco," I whispered but it was no use, he was somewhere else and I was about to fail my test,

"Draco!" I snapped and pinched him, he looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes, "Draco give me the answers to the test,"

"No," he replied and shook his head from side to side, "next time try studying,"

"Draco don't be a wuss, help us out," Blaise complained,

"Yeah Draco, give us the answers," Odeya commented shortly after, eyeing Draco,

"Fine, just shut up you're going to get us caught," he said lowly, writing a few answers down and handing it to me.

I look up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You only gave us the answers to question 2, 5 and 9," I whispered, trying my best not to get caught.

"Yeah, the rest is for you guys to figure out yourselves," he muttered and rolled his eyes,

"Don't be shy, put some more," I responded lowly, "I'm going to fail, help us out Draco," I pouted my lips and he rolled his eyes,

"Nope, that's all you're getting — all of you,"

"Draco you're a dick," Jacob jesters and hands me over a his test,

"Thank you Jacob, that was very nice of you," I responded with a smile, "you're a life saver,"

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a small huff, making the rest of us chuckle.

"Silence!" Professor shouted across the class, which only made it harder for us not to laugh.

"What the fuck," I whispered, "Nawaro you haven't written anything,"

"I didn't say it was going to be helpful," he shrugged,

I gave him a perplexed look and glanced over to Blaise, "Zabini give me your test,"

"If you copy off that dumb bitch you're gonna fail," Odeya jesters, followed by a small chuckle from Draco and Jacob,

Blaise hands me over his test and I peer up at the professor who still has no idea what we're up to,

"Oh my god, Zabini we answered the same to question 10," I said; excited, with a smile plastered on my lips. Maybe I wasn't so stupid after all.

"Great minds think alike," he winks and smirks at me,

"You two are literally the ones with the lowest grades," Draco snarls, shaking his head to the side,

"And besides we might get expelled for this," he continues,

"Ok Hermione," Blaise snickered, causing Draco to narrow his eyes at him.

"Hermione!" Blaise called out for her, trying to keep his voice down, "Hermione," he repeated himself, she turned around and her face was puzzled with confusion,

"What is it Zabini?"

"Hermione give us the answer to question 10," her face instantly drops,

"You guys could get expelled for that," she responded, eyes wide.

I let out a snort while the others were laughing quietly, making Hermione glare at me, "sorry," I mouth, "I love you,"

She replies with a smile and shook her head and turned around,

"Rivera," Blaise called for me and I turned to look at him. How does Professor not see what's going on at the back of the class.

"What?"

"Just threaten Draco with your million dollar pussy and he'll come around," he teases, making Odeya gasp, a hand over her mouth;

"Sod off Zabini," Draco snaps, eyeing Blaise down,

"See," Blaise flashes a grin,

"Draco give us the answers or you won't be getting it tonight," I threatened and he scoffs and hands me over the answers, making the rest of us laugh lowly.

"Draco you didn't answer question 21," Blaise snapped, "come on ferret, use that pale brain of yours,"

Draco scoffed. "Atleast I have one, Zabini,"

Jacob coughs and hands me over one of the answers on a paper, "here I answered it," he then scratches the back of his head and stared straight ahead, leaning back into his seat.

Silence emitted around us, which made Jacob turn to look at us again, confused.

"Can I fucking help you?" He questions us as we all look at him, shocked.

"How the hell did your dumb ass answer that question but Draco's stingy wont-give-out-any-answers ass didn't?" Odeya questions, making Blaise slap a hand over his mouth,

"Oh honey," Blaise waves his hand dismissively at Odeya "you did not call him out like that, watch out because he might turn into a ferret out of rage,"

"I'm seeing a Ravenclaw," Jacob sighed and admits making us all shout out "who" simultaneously.

"Call me an owl cause I'm screaming who who who," Blaise jesters,

Jacob chuckled in frustration, trying to avoid answering; "Can we please take this after class?"

We handed in our tests at the same time and Draco told me to get dressed after school, he wanted to talk to me and he seemed nervous. He told me we were leaving for Hogsmeade, just the two of us. I freshened up after school and got dressed.

\- HOGSMEADE -

We made our way to Hogsmeade and Draco told me to go ahead and take a seat at The Three Broomsticks. He said he had to buy something for his mother for Christmas.

I waited for Draco to show up and bought two butterbeers for us,

Draco made me nervous; he's been acting so strange lately. He told me he needed to ask me something, and that it was important.

Me being who I was, my mind immediately jumped to every negative thought I could possibly imagine. Was he breaking up with me?

I was broken out of my anxious thoughts by someone placing their hand on my ass, squeezing it firmly; I held my breath, hoping and praying that it was Draco, but I was wrong. My mouth dropped to a frown.

"Please, don't fucking touch me," I asked politely,

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone, how about you come home with me?" he spat, glaring at me with cold eyes.

The boy was a Ravenclaw a year ahead of me,

"No," I hissed, glaring back at him, " I have a boyfriend,"

He let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at me, "he doesn't have to know," he sneered,

"My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy," I flexed, using Draco as a threat,

He gulped and had a shocked look plastered on his face, "Draco Malfoy?" He questions me and I nodded,

"Yeah my boyfriend crazy, he kill people,"

He immediately left and I burst out laughing to myself. I took a seat and took off my trenchcoat, I wore a tight knitted turtleneck dress that stopped above my knees and black over-knee boots. Time passes and I keep waiting for Draco.

I fiddled idly with my wand; my hands cold & clammy as I gripped both ends of the wand and rested my arms on one of the small wooden tables in The Three Broomsticks.

I just wanted to know why Draco has been acting so strange. I got lost in my thoughts as I stared into the flickering flames of the large, stone fireplace that sat in the center of the room.

Every so often, the small bell that hung above the pub door would chime as drunken wizards would come and go, snapping me back to reality.

After a few moments passed, I heard another "ding!" followed by a loud gust of wind and snow. I glanced hopefully towards the door, a wave of relief washing over me when I saw that he had arrived; his grey eyes locked with mine in the shop as he walked towards me.

I stood up to greet him, he rested his hand on my waist, his fingers tenderly sliding up and down, "You look beautiful," he whispered against my ear, pressing a kiss against the shell of it before stepping back to get a better view of me. 

I smiled satisfyingly, taking a moment to admire the all-black ensemble he wore and how it slimmed him down in all the right places.

His cheeks were slightly flushed from the bitter sting of the wintry wind that roared angrily outside.

He stood in a black turtleneck and a fitted suit jacket, his left hand in the pocket of his slacks while the thumb of the other swiped over his bottom lip. Almost like I could tell what kind of questions crossed through Draco's mind, the; "Why the hell would you wear this?" question, he kept his eyes hooked on mine, tapping his finger against his chin. 

I answered his gaze with a smile and the look he gave me back could warm me more than any fireplace could.

No one ever looked at me the way he did

"What is it Rivera, want to take a picture?" he whispered jokingly, hugging me tightly and holding me against his body. I melted into him, hugging him back.

We took a seat and had a butterbeer each. I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't understand why.

He rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek and formed his lips into a thin line, "I... I need to ask you something."

His voice trembled, and I looked up at him, biting my lip. He was unusually pale, his gorgeous grey eyes were hooked onto mine,

"Well, spit it out," I said, trying not to show my growing impatience. "You're scaring me,"

"Will you come to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas with me? I love you, and I'm tired of hiding what we are to each other from my family. I want you to meet them. I need you to meet them."

Woah. I blinked, unsure if I heard him correctly. Did he actually just say he wanted to take me home to his parents?

Are... Are you serious, Draco? You want me to come home for Christmas with you?" I murmured,

But I wasn't naive. I wasn't stupid. Even if things worked out with his family and I, happily ever after, as neatly and cleanly as an ending in my head, it wouldn't erase the fact that Voldemort wanted me dead and to take over Hogwarts.

Voldemort was gaining power, and Draco's family, as well as countless other purebloods, were helping him do it.

But Draco wasn't like them and I couldn't imagine spending Christmas without him.

"I would love to Draco, I have to owl my mother first and ask for permission but yes a hundred times," I responded with a smile plastered on my face. He looked relieved.

We spoke for hours and after a while, we headed back to Hogwarts.

\- THE NEXT DAY -

I owled my mother almost immediately and got an answer back the next day. I told Draco I was spending Christmas with him.

Things were changing at Hogwarts ever since me and Draco got together. Me and the other Slytherin girls actually started becoming close but I knew it was all an act,

When they didn't know anyone was listening I could hear the common room filled with the incessant whispers of jealous girls who longed for Draco's attention, but he paid no attention to them. And for that I was thankful.

Before the winter break I went to look for Cedric, I found him and we spoke for a few hours. His girlfriend was going to spend Christmas with him. I was happy for him, he was finally happy. He tried to talk about us but I cut him off immediately. Friends. That's what we were and that is what I want to keep him as.

I wanted to wish Hermione, Harry and Ron a good Christmas break too. Harry was going to spend Christmas at the Weasley and Hermione was going back home.

I asked him how he felt over having Voldemort's son at school. He shrugged it off and told me not to worry about it. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way but he didn't want to talk about it. Which I understood fully, Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, I can't imagine how it must feel to see his son.

After a few hours Hermione kept me company back to my House. Before we could continue any further I hugged her highly and she stared intensely into my eyes, she tucked a couple strands of my hair behind my ear,

"I missed you," she whispered, "you've been so busy with Draco, almost like you've forgotten about me," she said weakly, trying and failing to smile.

"I haven't forgotten about you Hermione, I could never," my eyebrows knitted together in confusion,

Hermione nodded slightly. A quiet settled between the two of us, allowing my words to hang in the air.

I swung my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, "you know I love you right?"

She giggled and hugged me tightly, "I know,"

"There's a party tomorrow, before the winter break," she says, "it's for all the houses, are you coming?"

I shook my head from side to side, "no, Draco told me about it too and I think I'm going to stay in,"

We talked for a few more minutes before she had to go, "I'll see you after the winter break then," she said and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before she left.

I went back to Draco and as always, we stayed up late he was dying out of laughter, he could barely get the words out,

"Remember when I told you to get down in front of everyone in the common room," he jesters, "You looked so shocked and confused it was too funny," he continues, unable to hold back his tears as he laughs,

"Yeah and remember when Blaise, Cedric and Jacob had a thing for me?" I retorted, "unless you want that to happen again then I suggest you stop laughing," which he did.

"Finally wiped that smirk off your face didn't I?" I question him and he got on top of me and kissed me roughly, leaving trails of kisses down my jawline, this was going to be a long night.

\- THE NEXT DAY -

"Okay so me, Daddy, and Jackyboy and Dray—" Odeya starts but was rudely interrupted by Draco and Jacob,

"Don't fucking call me that Odeya," Draco snapped, followed by Jacob agreeing with him,

"Yeah Odeya don't fucking call us that," Jacob continues,

"Shit I ain't got no problem with you calling me what you just did, go off sweetie," Blaise commented making me slap a hand over my mouth,

"As I was saying," she continues, "me and the boys will be turning up tonight getting drunk so we probably won't see you until the train ride, since you want to be so boring and not come along,"

"I really do want to come Odeya but I'm just not feeling it tonight," I sighed, she walked towards me and placed herself in my lap, stroking my chin gently, "I know baby,"

She then looks over at Draco and he rolled his eyes, "What Malfoy, she was mine before she was yours; fuck off,"

"Shit, I'm not complaining," Blaise jesters, causing Draco to slap the back of his neck, "why the fuck does everyone keep slapping me!" he yelled out, frustrated.

"I haven't seen Bella for a while, any idea where she might be?" Blaise questions and turns to look at Jacob,

"She's been getting busy with Hufflepuffs," Jacob replies, "she's the dominant type in bed so that explains why,"

"Then how the fuck—," Blaise yelled out pointing his finger at Draco, "sorry for this Jacob but how the fuck did Draco fuck her if she's the dominant type?!"

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff, causing a smirk to curl up on Draco's lips,

"I was the one who made her want to become dominant," he jesters,

I felt the anger boiling up inside me, I pushed Odeya off my lap and walked off, before I could take another step he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back, causing me to fall onto his lap,

He cups my chin and looks deeply into my eyes, "I love you," he whispered and kissed me passionately,

We laughed and cracked jokes all night, the day was coming to an end. Draco kissed me and told me he'll see me at the train station tomorrow morning. I kissed him back and he begged and pleaded me to follow them but as boring as it may sound, I wasn't feeling it tonight.

—

Hogwarts was empty, only a few students stayed behind, me included. I spent most hours at the library and headed back to my dorm'.

As I walked up the stairs, I noticed the door to my room slightly open. Did I really leave it open? Was Odeya back?

I walked upstairs and stepped inside my bedroom, it was dark and the beds were empty. I must of left it open.

As I closed the door and was about to take another step, I saw Draco leaving my bathroom.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I question him but he stayed silent.

I walked up to him hugged him tightly, I placed my fingers on his jawline, stroking it gently and hooked my eyes onto his, "I can't explain how happy I am to see you," I whispered, "I missed you... and your touch,"

As if I flipped a switch his voice took an angry tone,

"Oh and I suppose you love me too?" He laughed evilly and I found his behavior strange,

He towered over me and I looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you more than anything in this world," I replied back and kissed him softly,

I stared at him with a determined sparkle in my eyes.

He has a shocked look on his face and I was didn't understand why,

He cupped my face and ran his thumb along my bottom lip roughly, I leaned into his touch willingly, closing my eyes in satisfaction,

He took the advantage and kissed me roughly, slamming his lips against mine, pushing my back against the wall aggressively, my eyes flew open in surprise, but his tongue was already parting my lips, I gasp at his swift actions and it allows him to slip his tongue past my lips.

This was different. He was different. Draco was dominant, he was rough but this time there was something different. Almost as if it was his first time kissing me.

We both stare at each other; my breath becoming increasingly erratic. He leans in close to me and whispers huskily in my ear, "Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able remember your own name?" I let out a soft whimper in reply.

He turns me around and shoves me against the wall, pressing my face roughly against it, his hands wander below my waist to the hem of my skirt. His hands slide up the backs of my thighs and he grabs my ass, squeezing it roughly,

He moves his hand up to my throat and wraps his hands around it as he pressed his front aggressively against me, making me whimper out in pleasure,

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you like this," he muttered darkly he as squeezed my neck roughly again, "making everyone believe you're fucking innocent but you're dying to be taken as a fucking whore, huh,"

I gulped, I wanted this and I wanted it now, the wait was killing me,

His lips barely brushed my neck, "but I'm not going to fuck you because I enjoy giving pleasure more than receiving it,"

"Draco..." I whispered and almost immediately I felt his hands giving my throat another harsh squeeze,

"Did I give you permission to fucking speak?" He spat and whirled me around,

"And I also enjoy hurting you, you seem so fucking pure, waiting to be destroyed," he spat,

Cold eyes meeting mine, there was something different about the way he looked at me and I cocked my head to the side, staring intently into them;

It was as if he was holding himself back from kissing me again, but why?

"Dra—"

He kissed me, aggressively, with so much force, not letting me finish my sentence, he picked me up and we traveled to my bed,

He placed me down on the bed and placed kissed down my neck, down to my chest, onto my stomach and finally inside my inner thigh,

He paused for a second and I begged him to continue, "please... I'm begging,"

He forms his lips to a line and rolled his tongue inside his cheek, and as if something snapped in him again he roughly pushed my skirt up,

He kept his eyes locked with mine as he pulled my underwear down, flinging them to the floor,

His lips made their way up my thighs as he nibbled marks into my soft skin. I gripped his blonde hair between my fingers, pulling him up slightly, and he obliged, crawling closer until I could feel his warm breath against me.

He pressed one of his hands against my hip while the other snuck lower. His finger teased my entrance, collecting the wetness that gathered there before he slowly pushed a finger inside me.

I tried to buck my hips, wanting more of his touch, but his other palm held me down, and I let out a whine.

"Don't make a fucking sound," he whispered, "witch,"

He added another finger, spreading the two digits before his tongue was added, lightly flicking against my clit. The soft touch was enough to have me jerking in his grasp, whimpers falling from my lips as his tongue moved downwards to join his fingers, thrusting into me slowly.

"I-I can't," I gasped, the building pressure in my lower stomach making my head spin.

He pulled his head out from between my legs, looking up at me with darkened eyes and glistening lips, "I told you not to make a fucking sound, didn't I?" his fingers were still keeping up their pace, pushing into me as I held myself back from moaning.

He pulled his wand out and I couldn't see it because of how dark it was, "Every time you fucking moan my wand will draw a letter on your neck, and let's just say, it's going to fucking hurt but go ahead make a fucking sounds and I'll have you screaming instead,"

I nodded but my ability to keep quiet immediately stopped when his tongue pressed against my clit again, his fingers moving faster inside me.

I screamed even louder by burning feeling and pain his wand was causing me, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. And it seems to me, he enjoyed it even more.

It took only a few moments for my high to build up again, and with his fingers curling against my g-spot and his lips closing around my clit, my orgasm almost washed over me. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed him further in as I almost reached my climax. My back arched and kept moaning out loud; pure pleasure filled my veins.

As my breathing calmed, I tried to push him away, still sensitive to his touch, but he didn't budge, fingers still thrusting into me at a steady pace. His lust filled eyes looked up at me as he keeps going, letting me know that he was in control and not me.

After we finished I went to take a shower, he didn't speak much he just sat at the edge of my bed and I was confused.

As I walked out of the shower I noticed Draco being gone. 'Was he fucking drunk?' I questioned myself,

I decided to go to bed and talk to him tomorrow.

—

I made my way to the train station and saw everyone, I walked up to them and bit my lip as I thought of yesterday's actions with Draco. Fuck the way his tongue moved down on me was out of this world. I loved it, every second of it and I craved for more.

We sat together on the train and I questioned Draco, "Why did you leave yesterday?"

He looked at me confused, "I told you I was going to the party?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "yes but then you came back?" was he trying to pull a joke with me in front of our friends? What was going on?

"I didn't come back? I was with Odeya, Jacob and Blaise all night, ask them," he replies and I looked over to them and they all nodded simultaneously,

"But Draco....." I whispered and leaned in close to him, "we kinda...you went down on me.."

He had a smirk plastered on his face and he licked his bottom lip, eyeing me up and down, "love," he whispered, "I'm flattered knowing you can't even resist me in your dreams,"

I huffed and left to the bathroom. Maybe it was a dream but why did it feel so real then?

I hunched over the sink in the small bathroom on the train, I look up at the mirror and rolled my eyes "it was probably a fucking dream," I muttered under my breath,

I put my hair up to a messy bun and noticed bruises on my neck, I turned my head slightly and studied it carefully,

I gasped. I gasped when I saw what it was and what it said. A hand slapped over my mouth.

I just stood there looking at myself in the mirror,

Puzzled.

Confused.

Shocked.

"Witch," that's what it said, and it wasn't a fucking dream.

Everything went dizzy when I immediately put the pieces together. Witch.

Witch. Witch. Witch.

Mattheo. Calls. Me. A. Fucking. Witch.

____________________________________________

Almost 8000 words, ah don't forget to press like and pretty please follow me on wattpad.

What are your thoughts about this chapter?

I know Draco's becoming a softy but he has to be for a little while BUT trust me he'll be more toxic than he was before and the future chapters are gonna be sooooooo gooooood ahhh.

Edit; some of you are saying it was rape (by Mattheo) and I understand COMPLETELY. But trust me, I wouldn't make him a rapist. He's not a rapist and you'll find out why and how in the next chapter. ❤


	36. Chapter 36

Blood traitor

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE STAR.

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE STAR

-

I feel paralyzed and tried to take a deep breath. I crane my head, my eyes tried to focus on the spelling on my neck,

I knew I had to tell Draco about this but it scared me; my head spins for a moment at the thought of Draco's reaction, but I try to collect myself, stay on point.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I heard a soft voice speaking behind the bathroom door, "Y/N"? Are you all right?" Odeya asked, sounding concerned.

With great effort, I force myself to answer. "Yes, of course. I'll be out in a minute."

"How could he?", was the only thing my mouth let out. I felt a strange feeling in my throat, not letting me to breathe or talk anymore.

I was furious. Angry. Mad. "how could he?" I said repeatedly.

My fingers curled into fists and I rush out of the bathroom to the rest of the group, slamming the door shut behind me. I had to let them know; I had to let Draco know.

"What's going on? Are you okay?", I could read the care in Draco's eyes as I approached them,

"Look!" I shouted and hunched forward, pointing my finger at my neck, "Look at what it says," I yelled furiously,

Everyone turned to look at me, and I had - for sure - a most appalled look on my face.

"Look," I repeated, keeping my voice dangerously low.

Silence emits. Not a single word in the air and Draco turns back to look at the rest of the group, with a confused expression across his face.

Jacob cleared his throat, probably in an attempt to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over us,

Finally, Blaise cut the silence and spoke up, "Uhm... what do you want us to look at?" he questions me,

I looked taken aback for a second and stood back up with my back straight and cleared my throat before speaking again, "My fucking neck Zabini, did you not see what it said?"

Blaise turns to look at the rest of the group and shares a confused look, -

"Draco instead of taking her to your parents take this bitch to a mental hospital," he jesters, causing Jacob to snort on his drink.

"Zabini, you prat, have some respect!" Odeya mouthed, and Draco shot Blaise a glare so fierce; I was surprised that he didn't spontaneously combust.

"What?" he questioned them and shrugged,

"Draco probably fucked her brains out and now she's acting all crazy,"

With a roll of my eyes, I sarcastically commented, "Maybe you should learn from him Zabini," I scoffed, "Odeya's moans aren't loud enough,"

"Bitch what the fuck," Deya spat almost immediately, "You know what daddy, I give you permission to go off on her," she continues,

"But seriously guys, do you not see what it says?" I questioned. Was I going crazy? Was I seeing things? What was going on?

"No," they all shook their head simultaneously from side to side and I gulped.

"Whatever she had really said baby I'm not even here I'm just a hallucination," Blaise blurted as he burst out laughing,

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "you're so fucking childish Zabini,"

I walked away and went back to the bathroom again, I clenched my teeth and placed both palms flat against the mirror, starting intently into it,

I bent my neck to the side, examining it carefully and gasped,

It was gone. It was fucking gone.

I inhaled sharply and tried to calm myself down, I've been stressed out lately and maybe I was just imagining things. Just like Draco said.

I inhaled, fixating on the feeling of the air rushing through me, trying to push out the feelings of anxiety that consumed me. My chest rose and fell as my breaths finally came to a steady rhythm, my heart rate slowing, and my sense of calm returning.

"It must have been a dream," I said to myself as I calmed down, "It must be because I'm stressed out," I whispered, trying to convince myself.

I left the bathroom and went back to everyone else, I sat back down and everyone was talking except for Draco,

He knew something was up, he knew I wasn't feeling good. Draco prided himself on knowing me, he often tried dissecting my thoughts and my language, tagging my every movement carefully.

He'd sometimes smugly think he knew me better than I even knew myself. He knew exactly what every look I gave him meant, from the looks of arousal to the small flashes of anger, he knew it all and he cherished it all, though what he cherished most was the bright false smile I gave him - the one I was doing right now, because he knew it wasn't real.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Draco finally worked up the courage to say,

As my heart tugged with dread because of everything, I responded back "I know Draco, but I'm fine now,"

"Look at me," his eyes glazed over as he took a deep breath, steadying his words as he leaned in closer, "If you say it wasn't a dream then I believe you and in that case; you'll be going to the Malfoys Manor alone because I'll be on my way back to Hogwarts, finding and killing the one who touched you,"

I didn't want Draco to leave me, it was probably just a dream and I've already forgotten about it,

"Whatever Draco, it was nothing, move on," the downturn of Draco's face made me immediately regret my choice of words.

He turned to look at our friends and asked politely, "would you guys be kind to fuck off for a moment?

"Uhm... I'm feeling for some chocolate frogs anyways," Odeya said and looked over at Blaise,

"What, right now, right here?" he questions her with a smirk plastered on his face causing her to roll her eyes,

"Come on Blaise, you're paying," she said as he stands up,

"Why am I paying for selling myself out?" he jesters,

Jacob formed his lips to a thin line, trying to keep in the small laugh he was about to let out before Odeya narrowed her eyes at him,

"Come Blaise," she demands and he follows her,

"I'll join you guys," Jacob sighed and Blaise turns around,

"I ain't into that threesum shit Nawarhoe, you go get your own girl," he said jokingly, causing Jacob to roll his eyes at him.

I stood up and followed them, "I'll be right back," I whispered to Draco but immediately stopped and turned around when he called for me,

He stood up from his seat and sent me a devilish smirk, "Where do you think you're going?" he questions me as he thumped back into his seat and stretched his legs out, feet touching the opposite bench. "I didn't give you permission to leave, did I?"

I instantly became enraged, "Excuse me? I don't need your permission, Draco."

Draco's eyes flicked up to mine and he crooked a finger at me, "come here,"

"Don't tell me what to do," I responded, feeling the dangerously heated tension between us,

"I said," he spat aggressively, "get over here, now."

A jolt of heat shot through me, adrenaline coursing through my body, making my fingertips tingle. I felt my cheeks heating up at the way he spoke to me,

I was way too tensed, and I shouldn't be mad at Draco when he hasn't done anything,

My insides twitched when he ran his hand through his sleek hair and observed me. I smirked and licked my bottom lip, I spun around quickly and shut the compartment door and sealed it with a quick spell,

I walked over to him I flung off my outer robe immediately and raised my skirt, I straddled his stretched legs and he brushed his lips against mine, biting sensually and gently on my bottom lip, making me let out a soft moan to show my desire for him.

"God, I missed you," he whispered after a loud shaky breath, making me shudder. I was gone in the moment. I wanted to let go and simply let Draco take care of me,

"If you want me to stop or if you feel uncomfortable, tell me right now alright princess?" he questions me and I nodded,

"I don't want you to stop," I whispered,

He tugged at the hem of my skirt, following the motion by reaching up and caressing my inner thighs, making my eyes rolling back out of anticipation.

"What's the magic word?" he questions me as one of his hand is rubbing my thigh while the other was at the edge of my underwear.

"Go fuck yourself?" I replied, smirking amusingly at him as I reached for his area, starting to palm him,

He jolted from the unexpected touch and I started to lightly caress him over his slacks. I could tell he was distracted by this because his hands became stiff on my skin.

His fingers dived inside my underwear and he kept his eyes hooked on mine as he felt how wet I was,

He began to move his fingers in circles around my clit making my head inadvertently lean back, I bit my lower lip, trying my absolutely hardest not to submit to him,

He began moving faster the more I ignored his plea, I tried to hold back as much and long as I could, but it didn't last long,

"Please... please," I moaned and begged him to do more,

Draco slowed down his actions and leaned back into his seat to look at me, "what was that?" he questions me and tilts his chin up slightly,

His long fingers moved around my clit painfully slow and I let out a stressed moan,

"Say that again will you, love?" his voice sounded sweet and dangerously amused,

"Draco, please," he was incredibly amused as he observed the way I melted under the slightest touch of his,

"Please what?" I cried out in annoyance as he questions me,

"Hmm?" he hummed right into my ear, "keep on, I wanna hear you beg", he murmured into my ear,

"Please Draco, I'm begging you; make me cum,"

"That's right love, fucking beg for me," he then plunged his finger inside of me,

"More," I grunted, spreading my legs apart another inch, "please, Draco," he sniggered against my chest and slowly added another finger in causing my fingers to run through his hair and I pulled a little, earning a small grunt from Draco,

I rolled my eyes back in pleasure and he immediately wrapped his free hand around my throat, cutting off my airway, making me snap my eyes open in a panicked gaze,

"Desperation looks so damn good on you," Draco grits out as he's pumping his fingers in and out of me, keeping his attention focused directly on my moans, "Fucking beautiful."

He sped up and I could feel the climax reaching its peak, I let out a high pitched moan and just as I came; he crashed his lips onto mine, creating a hot, passionate kiss,

He released my locked lips and pulled his hand out from my underwear, dragging my wetness down my thigh.

He snaked his other hand, his warm soft fingers padding up my neck with a feather like touch, cupping my cheek. His fingers grazed over my bottom lip and he stared intently into my eyes,

"Trust me, it was a dream," he whispers as he tightens his grip on my chin, pulling it upwards; "no one would fucking touch you because I would fucking kill them, do you understand?" he stated and I nodded.

Just as I was about to get off Draco to use the bathroom, we heard the door unlock; Blaise walked in, holding a lot of stuff in his hands as he's looking down to them,

"Ayo baby and ferret!" he shouts out, "

"The fucking door was locked with a spe..." he looks up at us and I didn't have any time to react,

"What the..." Balise's voice trailed off,

His eyebrows raised, "fucks sake not again!" he exclaimed and huffed roughly,

"Get out and close the fucking door Zabini!" Draco spat, glaring at him.

Blaise walked outside and my cheeks began to heat up, "well.. that was embarrassing," I said and facepalmed myself,

"Eh, not the first time we've been caught. We should get used to this," he chuckled and my mouth parted in shock, "Absolutely not."

Blaise came back after a few minutes and I looked at him with apologetic eyes, he retorted with a wink,

"Yall done now?" he blurted,

"Sod off, Zambini," Draco jesters and rolled his eyes,

"Stop shagging In public places you horny little teenagers," he says jokingly but immediately got cut off by Jacob stomping inside, followed by Odeya behind him,

"You two," he yelled while his finger was darting between Blaise and Odeya, "stop shagging in public places, I'm so fucking sick of catching you guys doing it," he spat harshly,

Draco turned to look at Blaise, he cocked a grin at Blaise and Odeya stared at Draco questioningly,

"What," he shrugged, "I didn't say we we're innocent either," Blaise added.

The trip took hours and it was finally time to say goodbye to everyone. The break was two weeks long but we made a deal to only stay for a week and spend the other week together at Hogwarts.

-

We made it to Draco's house and he was shaking, I interlaced my fingers with his and whispered, "calm down,"

Narcissa, Draco's mother opened the door, looking shocked and then incredibly happy to see her only child.

"Draco! Draco my sweet boy." Her hands wringing as she started to hug him, and her face dropped as he cringed away from her.

I was about to say something but Narcissa wasn't paying attention, she took Draco's face in her pale hands, she looked at him closely. Bursting into tears, Narcissa attempted to hug him again, and this time Draco let her, his hands loosely holding her slim frame before clutching her tightly. "Oh Draco... I've missed you so much." She yelled out in joy.

"It's alright mum.. I'm here now. Merry Christmas." He sighed heavily as her fingers ran through his hair. Narcissa smiled and pulled away, holding his hands tightly.

"Who's this Draco? Is this the girl? Thank you so much for bringing Draco to see me." She offered her hand to me, and I shook it.

"I'm Y/N Rive-"

"She's my girlfriend..." Draco interrupted, turning red and suddenly looking horrified at himself. Narcissa paused, her hand clutching mine tightly for a moment. She looked me in the eyes, suddenly looking quite fierce.

"Oh? And what makes you think you're qualified to date my son?" She asked in a cool tone, eyebrows raising dramatically as I looked her steadily in the eyes.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "stop, come on let's go," he dragged me inside but I stopped him and spoke to his mother,

"I think your son is the handsomest man on the planet and I intend to help him live a happy life," I replied without hesitation. Narcissa stared longer, squinting at me as Draco scoffed,

"This is so cringe, come on let's go,"

"Oh stop it Draco, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Narcissa responded, a light and airy laugh leaving her.

"You sound like a good girl for him. Thank you again for bringing him here," I smiled and my hand found Draco's cold one, holding it loosely as we were soon following Narcissa through the mansion.

It was obvious that she was lonely. Her husband wasn't home much and the only child she had was Draco.

Narcissa took us on a full tour, and I appreciated it. Draco disappeared into his old room for a while. The evening went by quickly, with Narcissa lavishing a load of gifts upon the two that she had been planning on owling to Hogwarts to Draco.

She showed me my room and stated that me and Draco won't be sharing a room together. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes and I respected her decision.

\- LATER THAT NIGHT -

We sat around in a small sitting room, a fire burning merrily as we sipped cider that Trixy, Narcissa's loyal house elf, brought us. Draco and his mother talked for hours as I sat on Draco's lap in the couch.

Draco finally relaxed and soon dropped his head back on the couch to sleep. The clock struck midnight, and Draco stirred briefly before falling asleep again. I leaned back against him and Narcissa smiled at us.

Her voice trembled slightly. "Please treat him gently," she said softly, "this is the first time I've seen him so happy and soft, please never leave each other,"

"I won't, he's safe with me and I love him," I replied and she walks over to the stairs,

"I hope so. He needs someone like you," she whispers and left.

The days afterwards were pretty much the same. The days passed and I still haven't met Draco's father and we were only staying for another day as the week came to an end.

We made our way to the kitchen. There was a letter on the kitchen counter to Draco from his mother as she left the house. It was an invitation to the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball.

He turns to look at me as I'm doing reading the invitation, "No way in hell, Malfoy," I stated.

His grin widened as he bore his eyes onto mine, "I need a date to the annual family holiday party and you're my girlfriend, you're going with me,"

My arms folded across my chest. "I don't think that's a good idea plus I don't have a dress,"

"Good, I'd rather see you without one," he responded and I punched him slightly.

With a sigh and a nod, I agreed, "this isn't what I signed up for but I'll do it for you."

Draco allowed a quick smile to pass over his face before tentatively moving away with the excuse of being late to help his mother. I knew he was on his way to buy me a dress, he made it so obvious.

I watched him go and smiled to myself.

After being alone for a few hours, I made my way up to his room. There was a box on his bed and I opened it, it contained an emerald green silk dress. I couldn't stop smiling to myself.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked and I spun around, seeing him leaning against the door.

I smiled, holding the dress box tighter to my body. "I love it," I replied as I walked over to him and kissed him, "thank you, Draco."

"I'll meet you back here at six. Will you be ready by then?" I nodded, Draco smirked and left.

I went downstairs to drink water and saw Draco, he gave me a worried look and walked over to me, "My father is here," he whispered, "come on let's go upstairs," he continued and locked his fingers with mine.

"Draco," a deep timbre spoke as we were halfway up the grand staircase. "Ahhh, you've brought a new one. How nice. Where is Bellatrix Lockhart?"

The younger blonde wizard turned, tightening his hand around mine, "Father, I'll ask you not to speak of her,"

"And I'll ask you to show some respect," Lucius Malfoy's voice was cold and biting with a subtle hint of annoyance, and I couldn't tell if it was always that way or just for my benefit.

"We're going to get changed for the party, and after the party you may continue to tell me all about what I'm doing wrong," Draco retorted as he turned away and continued up the stairs, with me moving hastily along with him.

Finally, we reached his bedroom. Draco ushered me in before performing a locking charm on the door and I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm not sleeping with you right now, Draco," I informed him.

Draco laughed. "I wasn't expecting you to, dumbass. I just needed to get...well, not be down there. Didn't think you'd want me to leave you with my parents."

He sunk down on the corner of his bed, the hunter green duvet wrinkling around him, and let his head drop into his hands. Without hesitation, I moved to sit next to him having my hand resting on his shoulder.

All I offered was a whispered 'I love you' before we drifted into a comfortable silence.

What was I doing here? I asked myself once again. Was this really a good idea?

Draco left to the bathroom and I sat down on his bed.

"Ready to face the firing squad?" Draco inquired, holding out a hand to help me up. I hadn't even been aware he was out of the bathroom yet, "you need to get dressed, get up" he said as he stretched his hand out for me.

I looked at the outstretched limb, debating whether to take it. "Draco, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

He pulled back his hand, running it through his blonde wavy hair. With a sigh, he sat back down beside me. "No, not so much anymore, my mother is alright but I knew my father didn't want to see me like this,"

As soon as those words left his mouth, I was furious. "Well, I don't care," I told him, "we have a party to attend to".

He watched as I bustled around, gathering items I'd need for the party. He watched me disappearing into the bathroom he'd just vacated, "Don't take hours like you always do," he yelled out and I smiled to myself.

I exited the bathroom and immediately stopped short, "oh fuck," I whispered. "Didn't think you'd be undressing, keep it like that," I said teasingly and walked over to him.

The typical Malfoy smirk pulled at the blonde's lips as he stood just a few feets away from me with nothing but his dress pants.

"I'm down to fuck," he replied with a smirk,

"You look beautiful," he sighed, "I'm dying to ruin that beautiful makeup of yours,"

"Draco," I rolled my eyes, "Just finish getting ready, you're kinda getting really boring to look at," I retorted with a small bit of sarcasm in my voice.

Draco laughed, but finished dressing. "You look lovely," he commented as his eyes swept over my emerald-clad form.

A blush filled my cheeks, deepening the rose coloring. Then he added, "I have excellent taste."

I rolled my eyes, "stop looking at me like you're about to eat me," I whispered and chuckled.

He crossed to stand in front of me, allowed me to adjust his tie; a smile alighting his face the whole time. We stood before each other, grey eyes meeting mine,

Lost in the gaze of each other, he whispered, "well I am eating you out later,"

As my cheeks were turning pink, Draco cleared his throat, "we should probably get downstairs," he said, slipping his hand into my own.

I nodded as he pointed his wand to unlock the door, and then waited another minute before exiting. We walked along in nervous silence, I took in the tasteful decorations around me. Green ropes of garland wound around the banisters, white fairy lights were strung around door frames and lined the halls, and a large, magnificent Christmas tree stood in the foyer completely decorated. None of this had been there when I first walked down.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of the tree adjusting the small red bows until they were at the exact 90 degree angle they should have been. The hunter green velvet of her dress contrasted perfectly with her blonde-black hair and pale skin, the lights of the tree reflecting around her to cast an angelic glow. Draco moved along at a quicker pace at the sight of his mother and the absence of his father.

"You look lovely," Draco said in a reverent tone as he leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek. He watched as her eyes darted to her left, drinking in the sight of me in her son's arms.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only lovely one this evening," Narcissa replied, a hand on Draco's arm as her attention turned fully to me, "That dress looks perfect on you, my dear."

I glanced quickly to Draco by my side, delighted at the smile that graced his usually cruel features,

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It was a gift from Draco." I received an appraising smile from his mother as Draco's hand tightened around mine.

"Still touching the traitor?" The smooth, cold voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded behind Narcissa as he neared from the sitting room, "whatever would the Dark Lord think of you now?"

Draco scoffed, "I don't care, I honestly don't give a fuck,"

The elder Malfoy, lips set in a sneer, moved closer us as we were gathered around the tree. His right hand rested on the walking cane that doubled as a wand holder, poised to wrench it out and inflict the damage he so dearly wanted to inflict. Narcissa raised a hand, placing it against her husband's chest to halt him in his stride. "We have guests," she calmly replied, her other hand waving toward the sitting room while her eyes settled on me.

"Your son will learn to show some respect," Lucius spat through clenched teeth.

"Our son has company," Narcissa whispered, "and this is not the appropriate behavior to display in front of company, we can discuss this later." Lucius pulled in a breath, set a stony, intimidating look on his face, and turned back to the party.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured, looking from his father's retreating form to his mother before looking down at me.

Narcissa rested a hand on her son's arm. "Pay him no mind," she said to us, "It's Christmas. Come, let's celebrate." She patted Draco's arm once more before moving away to join the party.

"Are you okay?" I asked once his mother was out of earshot. I wrapped my arms around my middle as Draco's hand pulled out of my own. I watched as his pale hands slid through his fine wavy blonde in frustration.

Draco shook his head, taking a seat at the bottom of the stairs. "I shouldn't have brought you here," he muttered, finding the marble below his feet quite fascinating. "I don't know why I thought it would be smart to bring you here,"

"Draco," I started, moving toward him.

"No, if you get your things, I'll take you to the closest Apparition point," he continued, standing up to climb the steps.

Defiantly, I spoke, "The only place I intend to go is into the drawing room for your family's Christmas party, and that's where you'll be going as well."

Draco Malfoy let out a hearty laugh. He closed the distance between us and wrapped an arm carefully around my waist, "well then, Miss Rivera, what are we still doing out here?"

I had my arms crossed over my chest, "just do me one small favor?" I said and Draco nodded, "Don't leave me alone with anyone."

"Promise," he told me, removing his arm so he could take my hand once again and we walked away.

The drawing room was packed with witches and wizards in festive holiday dress robes, flutes of champagne in hand as hor d'oeuvres passed by on silver platters. Heads turned when we entered, whispers and glances were exchanged, and Draco could distinctly hear the word "is she a traitor" and "does she also work for the Dark Lord?" bandied around.

My thumb traced soothing circles around the back of his hand, "don't worry about it," I whispered, a brief smile appearing on my face as he released a deep breath.

We made our way through the crowd, stopping for introductions before reaching the refreshment table.

"Is it hot in here or am I imagining it?" Draco asked, pulling at the knot in his tie as I thrust a goblet of cider into his hand. I pulled the fidgeting hand away from the offending fabric, lacing my own fingers together with his.

"It's fine, just relax," I chided, involuntarily stepping closer as Lucius approached. His gaze was cold and focused; a menacing glint in his dark grey eyes meant to inspire fear on us. He was steps away now as my heartbeat sped up, pounding against my chest.

"Ah, Draco, we'll need to have words," Lucius said through tight lips, ignoring me completely. "Come, there's someone you need to meet,"

We exchanged hesitant looks, our hands tightening in fear of being separated.

"Sweetheart can help me check on dinner," Narcissa offered, coming up behind her husband. "I'm sure she has no interest in meeting yet another business associate,"

Draco smiled softly, amazed at his mother's willingness to help me. He gave me a slight nod, detached himself, and walked away a few paces behind his father.

"I like seeing the two of you together," Narcissa declared as I watched him go. I turned to face the platinum blonde woman behind me, Narcissa arched an eyebrow as she smiled, "Draco takes after his father, they aren't happy men. But then he puts you in his arms, and the unhappiness crumbles. I do believe he cares for you very deeply. It's something you shouldn't take lightly."

I nodded. "I never thought I'd see Draco in this light in front of people," I admitted, ducking my head so his mother wouldn't catch the blush that crept up my neck. "He's always been so..."

"Frustrating?" Narcissa offered.

"I would have said difficult," I replied with a laugh. "But, yes, frustrating would describe him just as well."

\- DRACO -

As my mother led her to the kitchen, my eyes landed on her. A pang of jealousy hit me as my father and men I didn't care enough to remember their names spoke around me. No excuse I could think of seemed like it would get me out of the situation.

"Was that a blood traitor I saw earlier?" Asked a rather bloated, short wizard with a glass of fire whiskey in hand. My ears perked at the sound of what they called her.

"Hmm, yes that was," came Lucius's derivative reply.

"A blood traitor in the Malfoy home? I never thought I'd see the day," said another gentleman to my father's right.

Blood traitor.

"Running some sort of outreach program as part of your sentencing?" I could feel the heat rising within me as pureblood halfwits spouted off disparaging remarks about people not working for the Dark Lord.

"It was Draco, actually, who decided she'd make a wonderful dinner guest," Lucius's tone was biting and sarcastic, every bit the way I remembered it.

"Rebellious boy you've got on your hands there, Lucius," the stout man spoke with a chortle at my expense.

I counted to ten in my mind, hoping to calm myself before I spoke, "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I see an old friend I haven't had a chance to greet yet," I started to move away, but someone caught my arm.

Turning my head slightly, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair belonging to my father, "Your attendance is required here," Lucius stated as his grip on my arm tightens.

"I'm here, aren't I?" came my retort, "that should be enough for you. Now, if you'll ex-"

"You will not do this to me," Lucius seethed, his voice was closer to my ear than it had been before,

"You will not chase after some filthy little blood traitor in my home and on top of that she's halfblood,"

My eyes narrowed at my father, "just because she doesn't work for a pathetic excuse of a wizard doesn't mean she's a blood traitor" I spat out,

"It's about time you got over your silly little pureblood prejudices," I pulled out of my father's painful grasp and took off angrily to find my date. As she and my mother reentered the party, I caught her wrist and pulled her away.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she inquired angrily as she was dragged through streams of guests. I didn't reply, but stopped beneath the mistletoe. She looked up at the offending plant hung above the doorway, "don't even think about it, not in front of everyone,"

But I had to. I leaned down, our lips only millimeters apart before I close that distance, her lips were soft and tasted way too good for me right now. My arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, holding her closely against me.

\- Y/N -

I, on the other hand, fought against the invading lips, my hands reached up around his neck, feeling his soft blonde hair at the base; giving it a hard tug, I managed to detach Draco. "What are you doing?" I hissed, noticing his arms hadn't left their place around my waist.

Slowly, dejectedly, he moved away, whispering; "I had to show them how much you mean to me,"

Of all the eyes on us, I felt Lucius Malfoy's cold, grey stare penetrating.

I watched as Draco walked out to the foyer before following him, "Draco, wait!" I called out as he reached the stairs.

He stopped, a hand running through his blonde wavy hair, "what do you want?"

"What made you decide to do...that in front of everyone?" The anger was gone and my voice sounded softer, more willing to listen.

He stared at me, his gaze hardening as his memory replayed our kiss. "What do you want me to say, Rivera?"

I moved closer, a few feet now between us, "did you do it to irritate your father?"

Draco shrugged flippantly, "possibly."

"What happened with him while I was gone?" I asked, trying to keep my patience in check.

He moved closer, towering over my small form, "none of your fucking business,"

I winced at his biting words, but wouldn't back down to him. Hesitantly, I reached out to take his hand, hoping he wouldn't pull away from me.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked hopefully, my fingers intertwining with his. Draco looked away, but tightened his grip on my hand, "I'm sorry I pulled your hair, that was childish of me," I said as I chuckled.

"Hardly even felt it," he mumbled, looking back to me for the briefest of moments.

A smile ghosted across my face, "you love me too, right?"

The cocky, Malfoy-esque smirk returned as Draco spoke, "cant go a day without hearing it huh Rivera? You're obsessed with me."

I made an attempt to pull away, "barely," I replied, regaining my senses.

Slate eyes rolled as strong arms wrapped around my waist once again. "I'm going to kiss you," he warned me, "No hair pulling,"

I smiled as his lips neared, brushing against my own, he tasted so good. The click-clack of heels caused the us to begrudgingly break apart.

Lucius, with Narcissa quick on his heels, stormed over in a fit of rage,

"This will not be tolerated in my house!" He fumed, his teeth clenched, as his hand pulled out his wand, "weak for a blood traitor?!" he yelled out,

Draco positioned himself in front of me, intent on taking the brunt of his father's anger.

"Lucius, please," Narcissa pleaded, pulling on her husband's wand hand. "This is unnecessary. Your son is happy; let him have that."

"He's not the son I raised," Lucius seethed, color rising in his face, as he turned to go back to the party. "I want him out," he added over his shoulder.

Draco was stiff as he took in his father's words. He should have been proud that he wasn't like his father. He'd admired the man for so long, but he'd grown up.

He glaced over at me by his side and I was the one that told him he wasn't his father; Draco was a better man than Lucius Malfoy. Turning quickly on his heel, hand still clutching mine, we climbed the stairs to his bedroom in silence. Tears stung my eyes as Draco slammed the door shut hard.

He was out of breath by the time he spoke. "I'm so fucking happy we decided to only stay for a week," he muttered,

"Tomorrow we'll be going back to Hogwarts," he realized, sinking down onto the bed.

We sat on his bed and spoke for hours about everything. He went down to his mother to wish her a good night after the party and then came back inside. He muttered a silent spell on the door and walked over to me,

"I got you something, I bought it the day we were in Hogsmeade," he said.

He pulled out a small box laced with green and silver velvet. I look at him with an intriguing sort of anticipation building up inside me.

He just smirked back before opening the case to reveal a beautifully mesmerising necklace. It was the shape of the Malfoy house crest, and as I looked closer, I noticed small emerald gems encrusted across the sigil.

"Draco... I don't know what to say" I stammered through my bright smile. It must have cost him small fortune.

"You don't have to say anything. May I?"

I nodded my head excitedly. He pushed my hair to the side, allowing him to carefully place it across my neck before fixing the clasp. The metal crest hung just below my collarbones. It wasn't too flashy or tacky and it wasn't too small to be missed. It was amazingly unique much alike Draco.

"Thank you so much!"

I jumped into him and he lifted me into a tight hug as I pressed a short kiss on his lips before ruffling his hair. Once I was back on the ground, I lay down on his bed and he snuggled in next to me.

He played with my hair and our laughs echoed through room. I looked at Draco and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Draco, it's getting late, we should sleep?" to which, he hummed against my neck.

"Sleep? I don't know her," he cracked a joke and I rolled my eyes,

"Shut it Malfoy, I have to get back to my room before we get caught," I said as he pulled me close to him,

"I don't want you to leave," he muttered, head buried in the crook of my neck, Inhaling my scent.

"Draco! Stop sniffing me!" I groaned. Suddenly, Draco pinned me under him.

His face was dangerously close to mine. The moonlight falling on his perfect face making him look breathtaking. He bent down a little and stopped right next my ear. Lips touching my ear lobe,

"Darling, I know you're enjoying it, plus I love the way you smell, makes me feel...safe," he whispered.

I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and when his demanding eyes met mine, I knew what was going to happen.

-But I was getting tired of him always controlling me during sex and him always being the dominant one,

I bent my head to the side as he plants wet kisses down my jawline, I saw my wand on his bedside table and reached for it,

I flipped us over and whispered "Imperious,"

"Lay still Draco," I demanded and he obligated because of the spell,

"What the-" He began, confusion obvious in his expression as I got on top of him,

"Get off me right now, Rivera," he spat furiously, "I'm not a fucking bottom,"

I sat on top of him, running my fingers down his bare chest, dragging my nails down softly.

My legs were sat on either side of him and I could feel his bulge pressing against me. I felt him place his hands on my waist; feeling the cold of his rings which causes a shiver to run through my body.

He kept his eyes hooked on mine and I tilt my head to the side as I slightly shift my hips forward, causing him to break our eye contact by making him rolls his eyes back,

"What is it Draco, thought you didn't like to be bottom?" I said as his breathing became unsteady.

His eyes flickered up and down my body and all I could do was watch his eyes as his pupils grew with excitement. He placed his hands on my waist and I shifted my hips back, grinding on him slowly.

I felt his bulge pressing against my pussy and my breathing got heavier as I felt his erection growing, "fuck... stop it," he mumbled, trying his best to form a normal sentence.

He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed me hungrily, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back, "Y/N," he whispered as he was breathing heavily,

"Sit on my fucking face," his voice was husky and laced with dominance.

"Ask me properly and I'll consider it," I said.

"I need to taste you, please," he begged and I bit my lip as I moved my body upwards, I moved my underwear to the side and I could feel his warm breath fanning on my clit,

His eyes flicked up to meet mine and I nodded my head slightly at him for approval, before quickly throwing it backwards when his tongue met my pussy. He swiped it up and down teasingly, purposely stopping and paying special attention to my clit. My hips began to buck, begging for more.

He grinned against my pussy and used his hands to push my hips down, holding me in place. My pussy was damp; the wetness and Draco's strong licks mixing together.

"Fuck Draco," I whimpered,

"Keep going," I groaned, rolling my hips encouragingly. Obedient, pupil dominated eyes stared up at me as he lapped eagerly at my clit. Shivers streaked up my spine. Gripping his hair tightly, I ground down into his hot mouth again. God, he was good at this.

"Fuck," he rasped out, slightly muffled by my pussy.

"Draco, just a little more," I gasped as I kept my eyes hooked on his, rocking my hips back and forth.

With the way his tongue abused my clit and the way he was looking at me, I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Cum on my fucking face," he demanded, pushing more into me. "Do it, let me taste you." He stopped to say,

Just at the tail end of my orgasm, he returned to my clit, circling his tongue over it slowly at first, but then quicker, before drawing it back into his mouth and sucking ferociously.

"Draco, please!" I cried out trying to form words but my moans were interrupting me,

He stopped and looked at me with an amused look, "Please what?" he questioned me with a smirk plastered on his face.

He kept his eyes hooked on mine as I felt his warm breath blowing against my clit, I threw my head back instantly as a response and scrunched my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," He taunted, and dug his hands onto my thighs, the way I felt his rings pressing against me was enough for me, "you want me to continue, right?" he said and I nodded,

He snickered, "you're such a dirty little slut, aren't you,"

And with that he dipped his tongue around my clit and swirled his tongue around my pussy; a lot faster this time.

He pushed two fingers inside me while his he worked at my clit, rapidly sucking at it. He pumps his fingers in and out of me, making me throw my head back and work my hips back and forth against him,

The heat that had nested itself inside my stomach was gently building, I could feel my orgasm finally approaching. With two of his fingers fiercely pumping in and out of me, and his tongue violently swirling around my clit

I couldn't hold it any longer and I reached my climax. My legs bobbed up and down rapidly and my hips flinched as I finally came.

I let out a loud scream as I did so; it was the most euphoric feeling ever. I felt my eyes watering with pleasure. Draco didn't stop there and continued to hold down my shaking body with a smirk as he lapped up my leaking pussy, enjoying the taste. He was clearly pleased with his work and he felt himself harden.

While I was busy trying to steady my breathing, he reached for his wand and muttered a spell which let him loose, he flipped us around and had me laying down on my stomach,

"You fucking slut," he spat harshly as he pressed his front against my back and lowered his boxers, he stroked his dick up and down my wetness and buries his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily against my ear, "do you want me to stop?" he questions me.

"No," I whisper and with that he roughly slammed himself inside me, snapping his hip back and forth,

He grabs a hand full of hair and yanks my head back as I moan out loudly, "pathetic for you to think I'll ever let you be dominant over me," he spat and pushed my head back down onto his pillow as he trusts himself in and out of me,

I dug my nails onto his sheets and he hovers over me, he placed his hands on each side of me on the bed and pulled himself all the way out only to roughly slam his dick inside me again,

His cold hands slithered to the back of my neck and he squeezed it roughly, "fuck princess, you feel so fucking good," he moaned as he places kisses down my spine, thrusting himself inside me harder and faster,

'Fuck Draco!" I whimpered out, "harder," I screamed as he pounded into me roughly, filling me up.

"Cum for me, slut -" Draco muttered between groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Draco," I moaned, making him speed up.

His breathing sped up and I could feel his orgasm coming. He bit his tongue and moaned through his teeth as he came into me. I came quickly after, feeling the waves of pleasure rush through me.

He plopped down on the bed beside me, completely exhausted. I roll over to my back and look at him, slightly wincing at the pain between my legs.

I look over to him and noticed a lazy smile curl up on his lips as he struggled to maintain a normal breathing pattern.

"What bitch," I spat as a deep chuckle escaped his lips,

"Bitch?" he questions me and plants a kiss on my lip, he pulls away and stares intensely into my eyes,

"Says the one who just got fucked like a bitch," he jesters and pushed himself off the bed, I threw his pillow at him and let out a huff,

"I need to get back to my room Dray," he stopped in his tracks and spun around, walking towards me,

He cups my chin roughly, "don't ever fucking call me that again or I might just fucking die from how cringe it is," he scoffed and I burst out laughing,

"I'm just going to use your bathroom and then I'll go back to my own room," he nodded and I used his bathroom.

I got fully dressed and grabbed my wand. I kissed him and he walked inside his bathroom to take a shower, I shut the door behind me and walked over to my room.

I took a shower and got changed, I walked over to my bed and shut my eyes closed; trying my best to fall asleep.

It was quiet in the room and all I could hear was light footsteps clicking down closer to me.

My door was still locked. There was no way this was Draco. I didn't hear the door unlock.

I saw a tall presence before me, I slightly opened my eyes and immediately grabbed my wand and jumped on top of the person before me, straddling him.

I pressed the tip of my wand against his throat and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" his wand immediately flew away,

"Acci-" he tried to yell to retrieve his wand but I pressed the tip of my wand against his throat, "Don't even fucking try," I hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I spat harshly as I looked down at him.

Mattheo. Fucking. Riddle.

His dark-colored eyes studies me, his lips curling up, just barely in amusement.

"Well, to get in your dreams again," he chuckled evilly.

I was shocked. My dreams? Why would he do that?

"What, no reply? No smart arse retort, meant to provoke? My, my, did I finally manage to render the brave little blood traitor speechless?" His tone was taunting, provoking me.

"It was real, it was you!" I shouted, "you fucking used me,"

"Sweetheart, used you for what? I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled,

Mattheo Riddle was a master manipulator and derives great enjoyment from it, it reminds him how predictable other people are and how superior he is.

"Now get off me and crawl over to bring my wand for me before I kill you tonight," he smirks wickedly at me and I pressed the tip of my wand against his throat again; causing him to gulp as he stares intensely into my eyes.

"You know what would be fun?" he said in a deep husky voice,

"Instead of killing you I'd like to torture you until I make you absolutely break and beg for Death's dark embrace," he said as he laughed evilly,

"Who knows, maybe you could get it before your boyfriend," he continued, smiling sweetly at me but it wasn't a normal type of smile, he was the type of person who could kill someone with this smile on his face.

"You used me," I spat and a confused look appeared on his face, "you made me believe you were Draco... you- you used me,"

I could have sworn that his eyes turn darker at this moment, "Sweetheart," he sighed.

"Shut up!" I shouted and slapped him across the face with my free hand, "you did things to me and I thought it was Draco,"

"Accio!" he screamed as he retrieved his wand, he flipped us over and now he was pinning me to the ground.

"Did you just slap me?" he looked at me murderously, "apologize right now," his eyes were challenging me to disobey him.

He straddled me and pinned my hands above my head, I gulped and his closeness was enough for me to lose my mind. I was scared and I wanted nothing more but for him to leave.

I looked at him with eyes filled with fear as he chuckled. Nothing could make me more afraid than the darkness in his chuckles.

Seeing that there was no escape, I muttered;

"I am sorry."

"Huh?" He was enjoying me being obedient but it took some time for him to process it,

He smirked at me and he was looking down at me like I was in need of help; which made him feel poweful.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Miss Snape?"

He was smirking down at me, after all he had made me obligate to his wishes. He made me apologize just like he wanted.

I glared at him, shaking furiously. I was trying to free my hand from his strong grasp but my struggle was fuelling him to tighten his hold more,

"Stop it hurts," I whimpered in pain as tears were starting to form,

"Good," his eyes were blazing with fire as he looked down at me,

"I enjoy hurting people and if I'm not mistaken I think you enjoy feeling it,"

"So it was you!" I screamed and struggled out of his grip but it was no use.

Deep inhale.

Deep exhale.

Though his smirk was in place, his eyes were filled with burning fire,

"I received a gift from my father, and that is to get inside your dreams," he hissed, "I got inside your head to receive information, I didn't do anything other than that," he was so lost in my eyes that he didn't notice me reaching for my wand just a few inches away from my fingertips.

I was breathing heavily, I was trying to control myself as he leaned down and pressed himself against my body,

"I don't need to form myself into Draco to have you begging for me," he whispered, by now we were breathing the same air.

He pulled back to look at me, "how come you thought it was me if it was with Draco?" he questions me,

"Does he fuck you differently in your dreams? Did you wish for it to be me? I'm not surprised, I'm sure he doesn't know how to fulfill your needs."

He looked me challengingly in the eyes, he had lost control over his words and it sounded almost like jealousy to me. But then again it wasn't, Riddle was a fucking sociopath.

"You carved the word witch on my neck and you're the only one who calls me that," I spat back, keeping my voice dangerously low,

"Ah, yes..." he chuckled, "I heard you make awful noises in your dreams and I wanted to make them go away by hurting you but it seemed to me that you enjoyed that even more," a shiver went down my spine at his unexpected comment.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like you even if my life depended on it," he snickered and cups my chin roughly making me whimper out in pain,

"I want to kill you right now, there's something about you that I despise," his breathing got heavier,

"Sorry father, it's time she dies," he got lost in my eyes as he pressed his wand against my throat, straing intently into my eyes.

I finally reached my wand and grabbed it as he was completely gone in my eyes.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and hexed him,

A gasp left his mouth. His brow eyes widened instantly. His every feature was screaming how shocked he was, only now he came out of my stare; after hexing him.

He saw how angry I was, staring murderously at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and chuckled to himself lowly like a fucking psychopath,

He was amused by how I managed to save myself from getting killed.

"Maybe next time then, huh sweetheart? I'll see you at Hogwarts." He said as he Apparated himself and left my room.

_____________________________________________

D I S C U S S I O N;

All I can say is; the future chapters are going to be so. fucking. good.

Buckle up; I missed writing about toxic Draco.

Thank you for all the love I'm receiving. We were almost at 10K followers but the second I was done with the chapter; I immediately wanted to publish it for you guys ❤


	37. Chapter 37

"Suck his dick"

—

—

—

A.N ; Rivera is your last name.

— RIVERA —

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I groaned and scrubbed my hand over my eyes before blinking sleepily at the door. I didn't have much sleep last night after worrying over Mattheo showing up again.

"Open the door y/n!" Draco shouted. Forcing myself up, I draped my blanket over my shoulder and stomped over to the door, annoyed.

"It's too early for us to leave, Draco," I hissed at him as I yanked the door open,

"You have to leave, and you have to leave now," Draco responded with a terrified look on his face.

I have never seen Draco have a full-blown panic attack. Sure, he might've gotten anxious once in a while, but he has never had a panic attack. Not the way I was seeing him now.

"Draco what is it?" I asked as he walked inside my room and shut the door close, silencing it with a spell, "Draco?" I repeated, "what is it?"

I found him in the midst of a panic attack and my heart nearly dropped to my stomach as I watched him hyperventilating, his heart beating rapidly and his hands shaking.

When he laid his eyes upon me, he began to back away as my stomach twisted. I was scared for him and by the way he looked at me, he was scared for me.

He fell down on his knees and I found myself kneeling down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, talk to me," I whispered in a soothing voice. My eyes never left his as soon as he tilted his head up to look at me.

His breathing was still short and shallow but the tears had began to slow. I murmured that it was okay when he leaned against me, his face pressed into my chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Draco, you're scaring me," I whispered, "What's going on?"

— DRACO —

We stayed like this for quite some time, even after I had calmed down. I was afraid of what was going to happen to me and to her. I couldn't let her know what my parents had told me. Even as I tried to push her away, I couldn't. I needed her. More than anything.

"I love you," I whispered as I picked my head up and sat up next to her. "I love you so much." I said as I cupped her face, my gaze never leaving hers. The smile on her face said more than she ever could.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispered in response before my lips crashed against hers.

She knew I wasn't going to tell her anything and I was thankful for that, thankful for her.

—

I was scrambling to get my things together and hurried down the stairs as I saw Draco and his mother standing in front of the door. Draco informed me that we would have to get to the train station separately because he had to take care of something with his parents. I didn't question him.

"Draco, leave her behind and move it, now." The deep voice cut through the calm at atmosphere, both me and Draco went rigid at his stern warning. I had learnt very quickly about the authoritative role Mr Malfoy possessed, it was best to do as he said.

Without Lucius' knowledge, Narcissa offered me a kind, remorseful smile before the three Malfoy's made their leave and I was left alone.

—

I made my way to the platform and found a compartment. I took a seat and waited for Draco and everyone else to show up.

As I waited four a few hours, I kept thinking back to why Draco's was acting so strange, why he had a breakdown.

I had too much on my mind, I thought of Mattheo too, but I couldn't tell Draco about it. I knew he wouldn't take it well if he knew Mattheo was trying to get information out of me while I was sleeping.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There it is again, that anxious feeling that makes my stomach twist inside as worry clogs my mind, leaving little space for much else.

I was still lost in my thoughts and didn't hear when someone entered the room,

"(Y/N)?" Draco asks, his voice full of concern as he steps into the compartment.

He takes a seat and reached out to interlace our fingers, making my heartbeat calm at a pleasantness of a familiar feeling.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asks,

I squeezed his hand before letting out a shaky sigh, "nothing,"I lie.

"Look I know I was acting strange earlier, just forget about it please; it was nothing—" Draco begged, grabbing my hand tighter and looking up at my feverish eyes.

"Draco," I interrupted softly, nudging his knee with my hands to get his attention on something else, "It's okay I understand, I promise."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a look of disbelief but I nod.

"Yeah, positive,"

"...whatever," he says, unconvinced.

"Look, I have to tell you somethi—" he continues but got interrupted by the sounds of Odeya, Jacob and Blaise arguing with each other,

"Baby!" Odeya cries as she drags her luggage and owl towards us. I stood up and she hugged me tightly.

"Bitch, I missed you so much," She said with a smile as she pulls away.

"It's only been a week, Odeya," I rolled my eyes as a smile curled up on my lips,

"Oh shut it, I still missed you!" She squeals making me laugh.

"I've missed you to Deya,"

"We could make an oreo if you let me get in between you two," Blaise jesters and Draco shoots him a glare, "that's enough Zabini,"

He puts his hands up in surrender before walking past us and taking a seat, "damn Malfoy, I'm kidding," he chuckles and continues,

"At least I didn't force anyone down on their knees publicly in the common room," Blaise smirks, causing Jacob to snort,

"Wait, what?" Odeya questions us as she slapped a hand over her mouth, and took a seat; crossing her legs.

"Down? Down to do what?" Jacob asks, his eyes winded with confusion and he blinked quickly in shock. He looked over to me, expecting an answer and I formed my lips into a thin line and glanced over at Draco who had his lips curved into a smile as a chuckle passed his lips.

"Well to suck his dick, Draco's clearly into that public shit since I've caught them shagging a few times now," Blaise jeers and Odeya reaches over to him and slaps the back of his head, causing him to wince;

"Bitch!" he snaps his fingers in her face,

"Like ya cut, G" Jacob snickered and Odeya punched his thigh, making him groan.

"I'm not like other girls, Zabini," Odeya snapped, "I'm different, I will hit you if you get on my nerves,"

"This bitch really said breed; built different," Blaise jesters as he burst out laughing,

"Odeya a whole ass guy by the way she throws those fists," he continues,

Jacob and Blasie laughed loudly as they punched each other slightly, gasping for air and not being able to form a sentence,

"I'm nOt LiKe oTheR GirLs, I'm sO qUrikY," Jacob said jokingly making Blaise snort as he thumbed back into his seat, almost falling down,

I glance over at Draco and he captured his bottom lip into his teeth, trying his best not to laugh, as well did I when we both saw Odeya narrowing her eyes at the two boys.

Odeya rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms; "And you can't even keep your dick hard, Zabini,"

"Hey!" he snaps, "we all know that's not true, ask Draco,"

"Oh?" Jacob raised an eyebrow and we all turned our heads to look at Draco, "care to explain?" he continues, running a hard through his hair,

"Hmm," I hummed, and I couldn't help but cracking a joke as Draco rolled his eyes,

"He didn't mean it like that," Draco started flatly, keeping a blank face, "we used to share a room,"

Odeya chuckled as she leaned her chin onto her palm, "go on boys, spill the tea,"

I rose my brows at her and she knew exactly what I meant; we decided to take the opportunity to mess with them.

"I totally ship, Draise forever," I joked and Draco thumped back into his seat and stretched his legs out, feet touching the opposite bench,

"Careful Rivera," Draco teases, eyes finding mine,

He rolled his tongue inside his cheek, "you don't want to cross the line," a smirk grows onto his lips, "remember what happened the last time you crossed the line?" he questions me and raised an eyebrow at my direction,

"No Draco, please remind me," I felt my smirk grow as I crossed my arms, slightly tilting my head to the side,

He shrugged, and rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh I don't know, I made you beg for it and then I tied you up to your bed with my belt and then I pretty much left you alone all night," he chuckled and I gasped,

"God damn!" Blaise snapped, "yall were really into that BDSM shit I swear I knew it when I found you like that," he shakes his finger in my face and Odeya's jaw dropped to the floor,

"I...." she mutters, "I thought you were innocent you little shit,"

"I am," I shouted, growing shy, my cheeks slightly changing color, "I'm innocent," I stated and Draco nudges my arm,

"Y/N likes it when I call her a slut in bed," he quirks a brow, a grin playing on his lips as I felt my cheeks bush when his eyes bore into mine,

"Malfoy," I snapped and Jacob's hand flew over his mouth, "god damn Rivera, you got a wild side," he jesters and I rolled my eyes,

Draco's smile stayed on his lips as he stared at me silently, if he wanted to mess with me then I'll do the same,

"Draco was submissive yesterday in bed," I cleared my throat, looking away from his stare and at the rest of the group,

Their eyes winded as they darted between me and Draco,

"What?" I question them, "It's true,"

"It's not," Draco hissed,

"You a lil freak freak Draco," Blaise raised his brows and sends Draco a wink,

"It's just a lie," Draco gruffly replied and turned to look in my direction as he squeezed my thigh firmly, "innit?" he questions me and I nod,

"Fine I lied," I lie and he sends me a grin.

— DRACO —

After a few hours, everyone had falling asleep. Everyone except for me.

The train roared and groaned on the tracks. Dried trails from my reddened eyes stained my cheeks, I peered down at the blackshaped mark carved on my arm. I was isolated, both physically and emotionally.

I should have known that he would have come looking for me; using me.

I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt pressure on my chest, I opened my eyes and they made their way down to her. I saw her sleeping peacefully on my chest.

Her mouth was slightly open, and I watched as she took in little breaths of air and released them again slowly. I noticed the way her lips moved slightly as she did so.

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my other arm around her protectively;

"You'll be safe. I won't let them hurt you. I promise," I whispered before falling into a restless sleep.

—

A.N ;

I decided to make the chapters shorter instead since a few people think I'm slow at updating (promise I'm not). It takes alot of time to write 8—10K words but I'll just write 2K words instead. I'll try updating everyday. The next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow. I just want to write it all already, it's going to be a bumpy ride 😎

A.N ;

Mattheo never touched y/n, he got inside her head to lurk out information about someone (you'll find out who in the future chapters). It was only a dream and she was dreaming about Draco but she could feel something weird going once since Mattheo was in her head. He carved the word "witch," on her neck when she made sounds (moans) because he wanted her to stop.

I had to write this since a few of you didn't understand♡

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE STAR.

Edit; since everyone liked the lo


	38. Chapter 38

"Fuck me like a slut"

—

—

Alright, the previous chapter was fun, but enough with the GEN Z humor. Let's get serious.

\- Y/N -

I woke up to the sound of our friends chattering. I glance over at Draco, and he wasn't paying attention.

I found myself studying him, I turned on my side slightly as he gazed out the train window. His jawline, still impeccable is more defined, his skin clinging to it. The spots under his eyes are dark, deep sinking bags coloring the white skin. Pink lips, usually soft, always taunting me to lean over and steal a moment from them; but now they were chapped and dry. It was like he changed, suddenly in a few hours. Draco, looks anything but okay.

And despite his abrupt and changing demeanor, I let it slide, joining the conversation about the winter break with Blaise, Odeya, and Jacob. I opting to slowly slide my hand across the seat near Draco's leg,

"Is it weird that I missed Hogwarts," Odeya sighed,

"Haven't you missed it, Draco?" she questions him and snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns to face her,

It isn't until Draco starts engaging that I feel the unfamiliar prickling of my skin. His voice so foreign too, forced and emotionless, but rough too. Not like it was a few hours ago.

"Hogwarts," he scoffed, "what a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd rather pitch myself of the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years." Draco mutters,

I lift my head at his remark, turning to give him a look slightly. He has made comments like that before, but every time he did, he said it as a joke. Scanning his face, I could see that there was no hint of joke.

"What's that supposed to mean Draco?" she questions him with a worried look,

Odeya's questions causes me to jolt and look away from him, sharing a look with Blaise who is smirking at my wide-eyed expression.

"Let's just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in charms," he spat and Blaise chuckles slightly,

"Amused Blaise?" Draco backfires, causing Blaise to roll his tongue along the inside of his cheek in annoyance, "Pathetic," he scoffed.

"Draco, don't say that. Y/n talk to him!" Odeya screeches, causing me to blink rapidly at her.

I open my mouth to reply, but I wasn't to get a single word out before she's sputtering again, shaking her head and causing her brown limp locks to move a bit.

"Draco, you need to tell us what's wrong, you can't just leave us like that," she sighed and continues, "tell us what's going on-"

"It's not like there's anything keeping me here," Draco cuts her off with a curt looking and pistol like voice.

His comment causes my face to frown, my hand on the bench curling together in a fist and pulling back towards me from him.

I feel my eyes blinking at him as he continues to fan off Odeya, and he doesn't seem to notice me shuffling towards the edge of the bench, towards the aisle. Blaise leans his elbows on the table, willing to search my eyes but I didn't meet his gaze.

It was like the air from my lungs has been knocked out from his comment, and the bench I've been sitting on became suddenly very, very small. It was like something was also calling for me and I couldn't shake it off.

I needed to get away, get out, to leave. I stand on wobbly legs, bracing my palm on the table but that's when the hallway suddenly got dark.

"I will find you," I heard a voice hiss venomously.

There's shouting in the compartments and I can hear Draco calling my name, but my wand is already drawn, staring into the darkness as it disappears and people's screams turn into nervous laughter. I grunt when I take a step forward and smack right into someone's back, blinking.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco shouts, turning around with fierce eyes to look at me.

I glance back at the bench, when had he gotten up and in front of me?

"You alright, love?" Draco asks urgently leaning forward and holding my elbow gently, looking me up and down for any injuries. I can't speak, I just blinked at him.

"Love?" He asks again, more panic coloring his voice when I don't answer.

"Fine. I'm fine." I mumble, pulling myself away from him and rubbing my arms up and down.

He frowns at, but shakes his head after a moment, taking a seat back on the bench and gesturing me to sit down next to him, "come here, sit,"

I shake my head at him and he scowls, the question is on the tip of his tongue, but I cut him off like a crisp salvo bullet, "No, Draco. Don't want to keep you here, or anything" I mumble before narrowing my eyes at him and walking out of the compartment.

Hogwarts

Later on, in my dorm I find myself contemplating if I had indeed overreacted to the situation. It was truly, the first time I felt insulted by Draco after we started dating.

I grunt in irritation, flopping onto my side, facing the door. Odeya was gone, she left to some welcoming back party that I had opted out off. The empty room was cold and left me, in a way, to my taunting, echoing thoughts. Maybe, I was being silly. An emotional girlfriend, feeling sad that her boyfriend suddenly didn't need her. It just felt like there was more than weight to Draco's words. As if, he didn't want to need me. This time, a sigh escapes my lips as I shut my eyes and quite literally told myself to shut the hell up.

The door creaks open a few silent beats later, and I shut my eyes tighter, grip tightening on my covers as I shuffle it closer to my fave in hope of Odeya thinking I'm asleep and I don't have to put up with her drunken ramblings or Salazar forbid, the sounds of her and Blaise making out .

"What are you doing?" A voice mumbles,

I peek an eye open, and I could see Draco's pale skin glistening even in the darkness of my room.

"Not you," I retort, pulling my covers tighter around me and huffing at him.

"Not funny, love." He grunts, taking no notice of the fact that I don't want him there as he shoves my legs over a bit and takes a seat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Right, my bad, I reckon it's only okay for you to joke about leaving."

Silence emits the room and he leans forward, elbows digging into his knees and head balanced in his palms, "did I hurt your feelings?" He asks, a moment later.

My lack of response gives him his. An exasperated sigh escapes his lips before I feel a hand on my lower legs, on top of the covers but rubbing up and down, "I'm sorry, darling. You know I-"

"Need me? You don't, Draco. Obviously. "I finish him off,

He sighs again, and I squeal when I feel the covers being pulled back from my body. A gust of chilly air covering my body in goosebumps.

"Budge over. "He commands, hand coming up and down my bare legs but I shove it away slightly.

"No. Leave, Draco. "I respond, but not with enough tenacity for him to stop. He shoves me over with ease, long legs wrapping around mine and shoulder next to mine.

He reaches an arm to grab the covers and pull them back over before he tries to wrap it around my waist.

"Don't, "I grumble, smacking his arm away as I turn on my side away from him.

"Love, come on; I'm sorry. "He tries again and I don't respond.

"I missed you, "he says after a moment, and I gifted because Draco knows how to trap me, every fucking time.

"Missed me enough to stay at Hogwarts?" I inquire, turning my shoulder to glance at him slightly. He leans forward, taking advantage of the small opening, as his chin rests against my shoulder.

He lets out a small breath against my eat and bites his bottom lip, "I missed you enough to stick by your side for an entire lifetime," He mumbles as he pressed his lips into my shoulder.

"Listen, if I didn't want to be in this relationship, I would've never tried," He told me sincerely. "I never meant to come across that way," he flipped me around and I was on top of him. I looked down trying to escape his gaze, but he lifted my chin up with his index finger. "I mean it," He whispered, probably sensing the anxiety swirling in my body. He placed his cold hands around my waist and I shift my hips forward. "You know I love you." He whispered,

"Yes, I know," I whispered, "now quit talking and fuck me, Draco,"

He flips me around and pushes me back into my bed letting me fall and sink into the soft mattress. I gripped the silk sheets and looked up at Draco. We lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for the two of us to feel safe in each other's presence. He hovers over my body and kissed me hungrily.

And then, it was like something snapped in him.

We both stare at each other; my breath becoming increasingly erratic. He leans down close to me and whispers huskily in my ear, "was that a fucking order?" I let out a soft whimper as he pushed my skirt up,

He puts his hands in between my thighs and I feel my back arch in anticipation. He kept his eyes locked with mine he pushes my underwear to the side,

He left soft kissed down my thighs and I ran my fingers through his hair, "please Draco just do it," I begged as he squeezed my thigh firmly, leaving marks of his fingers pressing against my soft skin,

"Patience, love," he whispers as I felt his warm breath against me.

His fingers teased my entrance and a soft moan escapes my lips as he grips my thigh with his other hand. The cold of his rings made me beg for more," please, I'll do anything, Draco,"

He liked this scenario, he was enjoying it. Being the one in power over me. Controlling me.It made him feel possessive over me.

I buck my hips as his mouth slowly touch my core and a moan escapes my lips, I bucked my hips wanting more of him, needing more of him but his palm held it down and I whined,

"You know darling, everyone can hear us and I don't plan on silecing the room keep your mouth fucking shut because I get easily jealous when I think of everyone hearing my girlfriend screaming," He stopped to say and suddenly pushed a finger inside of me,

I bit my lip, trying my best not to moan as his finger was pumping in and out of me, he added another finger before he added his tongue, lightly flicking against my clit,

His tongue came in long stroking licks. I bucked my hips higher to meet his mouth as whimpers fell from my lips, not caring about anyone hearing us. I was completely gone.

"Just fuck me already, Draco," I whimpered as the pressure in my stomach was making my head spin,

He pressed his tongue against my clit, fingers moving inside me faster and then suddenly he pulls them out and stands up to unbuckle his belt, making his suit pants fall down, he lowered his boxers and I kept my eyes hooked in his,

He hovers over me and worked on my neck, leaving trails of kisses on it,

"God, Draco. I'm l begging you,'' I arched against him as he started sucking on my neck,

"Good. I like having you beg," He whispered, his breathing got heavier,

"Just do it already, Draco," I spat, angrily, and he chuckled quietly," then beg for it," He continued,

I feel the anticipation boiling up inside me, I ran out of patience and I cupped his chin roughly, tightening my grip around it as he stared into my eyes,

"Fuck me like a slut, and do it now, Draco Malfoy,"

Draco's brows raised, a smirk growing on his lips" Get up and don't question me," He whispered and I nodded, getting off the bed to stand up,

"Face down," He whispered and positioned himself behind me, he grabbed my wrists, holding them tightly behind my back as he leans closer," And ass up, do it now," He said and I obliged and got into position. He picked his tie up from the floor and got behind me. He reached forward and put the tie in front of me,

"Open," He demanded. I opened my mouth and he shoved the tie in my mouth, using it as a gag, 

"Now darling," He whispered softly into my eat while he used his knee to push my legs apart," I would advice you not to make any sounds because like I said I didn't put a spell on the door,"

I felt him place a hand on my ass and use his thumb to spread my folds. He positioned and slowly stroked his dick up and down my wetness, making me beg for more as I pushed myself back against him.

He pushed his tip inside, making me adjust his size and then slowly pushed himself into me. He thrusts himself in and out of me and I moaned out and rutted my hips back against him. He groaned and took that as a signal to speed up. He gripped my hips harshly, digging his fingernails into my skin, cold rings touching my warm skin.

I whined against the gag and grabbed the sheets tight as he fucked me. I cried out in surprise when he slapped my ass," Shut the fuck up you pathetic slut," He spat harshly," You wanted this didn't you, now fucking take it," He thrusts himself inside me faster, and harder and I whimper in reply,

He gave me every inch he had, holding my hips and forcing himself inside me even though I should have taken it one at a time. A shock rolled through my body and I whimpered. But he thrust harder and harder.

"Push back against me," He commanded, gripping my hips harder probably leaving red hand marks where they were. I thrust back and tossed my head back from the pleasure. I found him endlessly amusing when he was angry," Mote Draco,"

He slowed down drastically and rocked his hips, making me whine,

"What's that, you want me to go faster?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I pushed back against him and he chuckled. He took the hint and sped up again. I moaned into the gag and smiled lazily as I felt the familiar knot in my stomach form. He began thrusting roughly, smacking my ass more frequently and harder. A few more hard thrusts and he got sloppier,

He reached his hand down and began rubbing my clit, throwing me over the edge as he slammed himself into me. I came screaming his name, muffled by the gag. He placed his hands on my hips, using them when he finally released himself inside me" Fuck," He grunts and finishes off,

He pulled himself out and I immediately dropped down on my stomach falling on the bed as I tucked my arms under me. Draco laughed and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I spit out the tie and huffed," fuck off Malfoy,"

A chuckle escaped his lips and he carried me up and walked to the bathroom," round two?" I question him and he winks," I'm up for it,"

-

The day after I went to look for professor Snape, my father. He dragged me into a classroom and put a silent spell over the door,

"You went to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas?" he spat loudly," How stupid could you mother be to let you do such a thing," He walked back and forth in the room in a quick pace.

"Do they know who you are? Do they know you're my daughter?" He questioned me and as I was about to answer I got interrupted by him again,

"Does Draco know? Have you told anyone?" He walks towards me and places his hands on each sides of my shoulders,

"Father," I replied softly," Calm down," I sighed,

"Draco knows... but his parents doesn't," I said and he raised his eyebrows," Draco knows but also, Odeya, Jacob, Blaise and ..."

"And who?" He questions me in a stern voice," Continue," He demanded,

"And Mattheo Riddle," I said and he pulled his hands away and sighed,

"He knows?" He questions me quietly, not sparing a glance towards me as he looked away," He knows," I clarified,

"How? And why hasn't he told his father that he found you?" His brows rose as he questions me,

"He found out the day Professor Dumbledore told me, I don't know how I thought Dumbledore put a spell in the door," I looked down at the floor and continued," And I don't know why he hasn't told anyone yet but no one knows no one except for me and my friends,"

"He's very clever, that boy," He hissed," He's powerful, he knows how to remove the spell," He shook his head from side to side and looked up at me,

"You need to keep yourself from him," He warned me," I don't know why he hasn't told his father yet but it might be because he's enjoying his time at this school and doesn't want to end it just yet,"

"I understand father. I'll stay away from him," I assured him and as I was about to leave he called out for me and I turned around," Where is Draco, I need to speak to him,"

Those were the last words spoken between us. We tried to stay away from each other as much as possible so people wouldn't suspect him being my father.

-

The break came to an end and school started. I hadn't seen Mattheo for a full week and I was thankful for that. Everything went well between me and Draco until school started. He was growing more distant, his usual touchy and warm demeanor replaced by a distant cold one. His beautiful grey eyes no longer sparkled with light when I came into his view. His trademark smirk had been replaced with a solemn tightly pressed frown.

It felt like it had been forever since he had kissed me properly, hugged me fully, even touched me. His actions were careless a simple temple kiss when saying goodbye, only touching me when necessary. We hadn't been intimate for weeks, the way Draco used to look at me was long gone.

I waved it off, convincing myself that whatever it was he was going through, he would come back to me eventually, and tell me everything.

But me and Draco barely spoke to each other and I was getting sick of it. Was he getting tired of me?

He laughed with everyone else but me. He cracked jokes with everyone else but me. He even talked to other girls and it was starting to irritating the shit out of me, seeing how they were clinging themselves onto him,

I was sick of this, sick of him. Everything he said didn't mean fucking shit.

-

We were sitting in the common room, and he walked towards me, bending down to whisper something into my ear," I need to have a word with you." He said and nodded his head towards the boys dorm'

I nodded and he left. I followed him a few moments later and left our friends on their own.

𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎

With cupped hands I splashed my face with water,hoping that its cooling properties would calm my nerves. With one last glance of my mirrored reflection, I left before my unsure expression could convince me otherwise of my plan that was finally being put in motion. I tried to do this for weeks, after the conversation I had with Professor Snape, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. But I had to.

𝐘/𝐍

"I need to talk to you about something," his voice cracked at the end, his confidence quickly dissipated, nevertheless he cleared his throat in order to regain composure. "Uh something important."

"What's wrong?" My concern grew as I saw my disheveled boyfriend on the brink of a meltdown.

I knew something was definitely wrong. The boy I had fallen in love with was long gone, much to my dismay. I knew, there was something much deeper happening with Draco, something he wasn't telling me.

He was quiet, he kept his back against the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed as he was mumbling something, not being able to form a sentence.

I stared at the floor as he continued to mumble, standing as far away as possible from me. I sat on the edge of his bed, grazing my fingers on the green sheets; sheets that we had spent so many nights curled up in, a bed where he had made feel all sorts of feelings.

I shut my eyes, blocking out the burning memories of him looking down at me, the words he had spoken, the way he had made me feel. The way we spent hours in his bed, talking, cracking jokes, venting, cuddling, kissing, fucking...

"Listen to me," he speaks suddenly, leaning off the wall and peering at me carefully. His tie is loose, white sleeve pushed upon his arm except for the other one still covering his arm, hair perpetually messy and splashed water running down his face. I keep my eyes focused on the sheets with intensity, soaking up every memory from them.

"Rivera." He repeats, tone quiet, pained even.

Rivera, why isn't he saying my name.

"I'm listening." I whisper, my voice hoarse. When was the last time we had a conversation longer than 10 words?

"What's going on with you Draco?"

𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎

I watch her, fighting the dying urge to launch myself across the room and take her into my arms like i had so many times before. I clear my throat, a hand brushing the back of my neck. I had to do this, I had no other choice,

"I can't do this anymore,"

𝐘/𝐍

I fight the urge to whimper, my fingers curling tightly around the fabric of my skirt.

I can't do this anymore.

Four words that made the first crack in my heart. I lick my bottom lips slightly, not responding, trying to will myself to not fall apart into a blubbering mess in front of him.

𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎

I watched her knuckles turn white, her eyes still downcast, her hair falling out from behind her ears and framing her face.

How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her that this is the only way, that if he finds out that I have associated with her, if he knew that if I knew who she was, she would be dead in seconds. I had to do this.

I had spent weeks, stringing her along, slowly trying to kick the addiction I had. It started slowly, no longer kissing her, trying my hardest to fight the craving of touching her, hearing her laugh.

I have been selfish, wanting to keep her around as long as possible. I destroyed her, broke her into a million pieces when I distant myself from her. I knew that.

Part of me was hoping she would slap me, curse me, anything to show that she hated me just as much as I hated myself.

"Do you have anything to say?" I say, the words echoing in the empty cold room. She crosses her legs slightly, the legs that drove me crazy.

"No," she answers coldly,

It was like she wasn't fully understanding that this was serious, I was serious. I was leaving her and I had to let her know how serious I was. She has to hate me.

I frown at her, crossing my arms, "I'm breaking up with you," I clarify coldly, not understanding why she isn't cursing me out, screaming at me, slapping me or crying.

"I'm aware," she mutters, and I feel my cold heart warm a bit, a glimpse of her fierce attitude makes me feel something other than numb for the first time in weeks.

I watch as she takes a deep breath, standing up and smoothing out the fabric of her skirt. She looks up at me for the first time, and I immediately got lost in them.

They look the same as always, genuine and caring. She's too good for me, she's too good for me.

𝐘/𝐍

"I love you Draco. I just want you to remember that, if nothing else, that someone loves you. I, love you." I say softly, my voice trembling.

Draco stares at me wide eyed, his eyes focusing on the slight tremor of my hands as I fold them together, unfold them, letting them drop to my side.

I know he expected more; anything. He wanted a reaction out of me, he wanted me to tell him how much I hate him so it would be easier for him, to let me go, but I refuse to and I refuse to cry in front of him.

"I'll be off, then." I say, nodding my head slowly, before i walk out of his room and out his life just the way I came in, with effortless grace like the first autumn wind.

𝐀 𝐅𝐄𝐖 𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐊𝐒 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑

It's been a few weeks since me and Draco broke up, yet sometimes my heart still flutters upon hearing his name.

Mornings had never been the same since we broke up. There were no more soft kisses and gentle caresses, no more," I love you," and" I love you too," no more cuddles and grey eyes to stare into.

Nights were different as well and I can't help but make up scenarios, wishing that I had asked him to change his mind, to not leave me.

Our friend group was the same with all of us hanging out together, walking together to classes and meeting up in the common room, except me and Draco didn't speak to each other. He was still the same with everyone else, everyone but me.

-

I sat in the common room with everyone bur Draco. Things were the same but I wasn't. I didn't talk as much as I used to.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Odeya whispers urgently to Blaise as Jacob glances across the room at me; I was curled up in a chair, staring into the burning flames,

"she said it was mutual, Odeya. She's fine," Blaise replies bitterly,

"Zabini for fucks sake, she's not fine. She barley speak anymore," Odeya scolds, glacing over to make sure I wasn't listening but unfortunately I heard every word.

Blaise shakes his head stubbornly," She'sbarelyg, Odeya. It was about time they got rid of each other anyway," He replies and Odeya gasps," why would you say that?"

"Draco was too toxic for her, it was just a matter of time before he would get back to his old habits,"

Odeya smacks him with her book, a solid sound echoing through the common room.

"She needs him. He needs her. They were perfect for each other, she changed him," Odeya mutters softly.

Jacob keeps his eyes on me, before clearing his throat," Draco needs time, and so does she, let them be,"

I glance across the room, following Jacob's gaze. I scratch my head, still watching him with narrowed eyes.

And then I saw Odeya placing herself in Blaise's lap, kissing him.

\- And suddenly, just by looking at them, every single memory I had locked away comes rushing back. Every touch, every remark, every laugh, every time those grey eyes had pierced my soul.

"Fuck," I mutter, standing up to leave. Everything went dizzy and I fall to the ground. People around the common room watch as I got up, and I backed into someone,

"S- sorry," I stutter, ignoring Jacob's whispers as I back into someone else. It's too much, all of it. Everyone is watching now, everyone knows I'm not okay. My cover is blown. I stumble my way through the eyes watching me, until I reach the common room door, making my way out.

The gust of new air hits me like a truck as my long kept in sobs wrack my body. I make my way down the corridor, I kept walking and walking until I made my way to the astronomy tower. The second I got in my legs give out and I crumble against the wall, sliding to the floor. My tears are cascading so fast, that I feel like I was drowning in them. My nails dig into the skin of my palms and I finally let out everything I kept inside.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

"Y/N!" someone had called me the moment I got outside from the classroom where my last period was held, running towards me in enthusiasm and mock surprise.

That someone happened to be Jaxon Berkshire, a Ravenclaw student that I knew had unwavering attraction to me no matter how many times I turned him down.

"Oh, hi, Jax," I didn't bother to hide the disappointment in my tone.

He beamed at me. "What a coincidence? I was just about to go down myself and I saw you. Clearly we're meant to be. "

I gave him an exaggerated laugh. "Highly unlikely, but whatever you say," I smiled before attempting to walk past him.

"So I made you laugh, that's a first," He immediately followed me, causing me to subtly roll my eyes," I'm kind of impressed myself,"

''' Yes, very impressive, anyway, I-,"

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He cut me off, knowing that I was going to ditch him again," Come on, just one date. That's all I'm asking,"

"Too bad you wont have it." Draco said all of a sudden, joining the conversation,

I sighed and huffed at his presence, and he smiled, swinging his arm around me.

Jaxon finally found his voice," I thought you two were broken up," He grimaced,

"We are," Is stated, annoyed by how Draco was giving him a nasty look,

"Good, because even if you were dating, I would still try," Jaxon admitted,

Draco sneered at him," Fuck off or you'll regret it Berkshire,"

"Whatever Malfoy," Jaxon scowled at him and left,

I pushed Draco away and narrowed my eyes at him," Don't fucking touch me again," I left him standing on his own.

-

The days passes by and I still hadn't seen Mattheo or Bella. I was sitting in the common room with Odeya, and we talked about everything and nothing...mostly about Draco,

"Odeya, I haven't seen that new girl for a while, its been so many weeks," I questioned her, and she nodded," I know, she's probably doing the dirty work for the Dark lord or maybe she switched houses to the Hufflepuffs," She chuckles, but immediately got cut off by someone entering the room,

We turned our heads around and I narrowed my eyes at the person walking towards us,

"Speaking of the fucking troll," Odeya whispers and I laughed.

"Aw," Bella cooed," thought you little bitches would miss me," She said with a devilish smile plastered to her face,

"Oh sod off, Bella," Odeya retorts," Aren't you busy spreading your genital diseases to the Hufllepuffs," she hissed and a chuckle escaped my lips,

"Why the fuck are you laughing you little mudblood," She scowls at me, narrowing her eyes at my direction,

"Embarrassing," I reply," my mom is actually a pureblood so that makes me a half blood, but whatever makes you happy, Lockheart," I chuckle and Odeya slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You're still a fucking mudblood in my eyes-," She spat harshly but Odeya cut her off,

"Booooorrriiiiingggggg," She shouts out," Rivera, do you want to know a secret?" Odeya questioned me and I nod,

"Miss Bella over here, she broke up with Jacob and left him completely shattered," She said and pouts her lips," Sad is it not, anyways she left him for his brother, Mattheo, thinking she could change him," She said and I listen intensely as Bella huffed,

"But we all know Mattheo's a fucking sociopath, he trued to make her leave him alone but she was so attached to him. So attached that she actually made people belive that they were a couple," She shook her head and laughs," Mattheo brought her to Hogwarts because he needed to get rid of her and apparently he asked Jacob for a favor,"

"What favor you little bitch?" Bella spat harshly and drew her wand at Odeya,

Odeya looks at mebelieve smirk curled up on her lips," He asked Jacob to take you instead but even Jacob didn't accept the deal because no one wants to put up with your sorry ass," Odeya spat back,

I could sense the anger radiating off of Bella but she quickly pulled her wand away and bit her bottom lip slightly as she looks me deadly in the eyes,

"No one but Draco," she smiles and and I gulped,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Odeya questions her but got cut off by Draco, Blaise and Jacob.

I look at the entrance door of the common room and saw Draco, Blaise and Jacob stumbling in, looking high as hell. Draco's eyes were hooded and his skin was pale, cheeks having a red color and his eyes had the same as his cheeks.

"Oh snap," Blaise mutters and Odeya walked over to them,

"You guys are out of your fucking minds." Draco and Jacob merely laughed at her declaration. Laughing so hard that Jacob almost fell down to the ground, "oh, great. You guys are high." She mutters.

"Oh look," Blaise jesters, "all our exes in one room," he chuckles, earning a snicker from Draco, finding it amusing. How fucking childish.

I rolled my eyes, not even looking at him as I called for Odeya to sit back down, "come Odeya,"

"Can you make me cum too, Rivera," Draco jesters and I sent him a pointed look, hoping he would get the hint not to fucking speak to me again.

"Aw love," he ran a hand through his hair and stalked towards me, "let's not start with the fucking death glares, hmm?" he cursed and I looked away from him,

He bent down and lifted my chin up with his index finger, "look at me when I'm speaking to you," he snarled, making my lips tighten. I cringed at the smell and shoved his finger away, pinching my nose.

"Stop being so fucking moody all the time will you," he spat and looked away, "you're ruining my high with your fucking mood, we broke up get the fuck over it," he snapped and I immediately stood up to walk away,

His smirk faded as I shoved past him, he snatched my arm yanking me back and I pulled myself out of his grip, "don't touch me," I shoved him away; pushing him back,

I narrowed my eyes at him as he towered over me, watching me intently, "don't fucking touch me you fucking bitch," I warned angrily, and he scoffed at my words.

"Watch that fucking tone of yours," he warned through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw.

"Or what?" I sent him a glare and poked a finger into his chest, "you don't ever get to touch me without my permission again, ever," I demented and he gulped.

His eyes blinked quickly and he didn't respond.

And then I turned around, walking away to the only safe place without having people distributing me. The Astronomy Tower.

-

I sat down on my own and it was quiet, empty and dark. I let my head rest against the wall and shut my eyes closed, letting myself get lost in my own thoughts. As I got up from the ground I noticed Mattheo standing in front of me. I wanted to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth he grabbed me by my throat with his left hand, pointing his wand below my chin,

"What do you think you're doing here, witch," he hissed and I cringed at the smell that he was giving off. The same smell Draco had.

I had trouble breathing and my heart was beating so fast I couldn't think straight. I froze, just staring at him, waiting for him to curse me.

"Speak up!"

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but couldn't due his hand blocking my throat. As he noticed he let go a little, still pushing the tip of his wand into my skin.

"I was here first!" I argued with a raspy voice,

His eyes darkened and the grip of his hand tightened and he replied, "you're lucky I'm fucking high, miss Snape,"

I tried to get lose of his hold, dragging his arm with both of my hands. But I wasn't able to do it - he was physically stronger than me. But he let go completely and removed his wand from my throat, still staring at me.

He was still tense, trying to control himself, "you're lucky I'm fucking high, otherwise I would've killed you,"

I scoffed. "You're all talk Riddle, why won't you do it then?"

He rolled his eyes and his back hit the wall, sliding down to the floor.

He pulled out something and I questioned him, "is that fucking weed,"

He ignored me focusing on rolling his joint perfectly. His dark hair falling over his eyes as he leans over packing it and rolling the paper around it, he looked up at me and had his eyes hooked on mine as he pulled his tongue out and licked the end for it to close.

He glances over to me as I stare at him and he grins.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asks, grinning up at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughs at me and places the joint between his pouty lips. He holds me a steady look as he reached his hand into a back pocket to retrieve the shiny, silver zippo,

He chuckles, "Care to take a fucking seat?" he questions me and I watch the joint dangle between his lips, following it's path,

He smirks up at me as he catches my gaze and brings the lighter to the joint, inhaling sharply and then putting out the blaze.

His eyes flutter closed, "this is fucking good," he says as he takes another drag off of the joint.

He opens his eyes again and now they're glazed with lust and heavy with the effects of the marijuana. He passes me the joint and I scoffed, "I'd rather fucking not," I said and looked away.

I kept my eyes down on the ring Draco bought me, fiddling with it and wondering if I should keep it or throw it away,

I got cut off by Mattheo speaking up, "that's really a nice ring," he chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him,

"What is ur with you?" I questioned him, "can't have a fucking conversation with me unless you're stoned?"

"I just said it was a nice ring, I'm sure Bella loved it too," he grinned and my face expressions changed immediately,

"What?" I blink quickly and he smirks at me,

"Remember when I told you I've seen that ring before and remember when I told you it was going to be interesting when you told me Draco bought it," he inhales the smoke and blows it out, grinning wickedly at me,

"Yes?"

"Well that's because Draco bought Bella the same one," I opened my mouth, wanting to backfire but then he stood up, towering over me and blows out the smoke in my face,

He took a step forward, coming closer to me and trails his tongue close to my ear, "he bought her it after he fucked her hard in Hogsmeade,"

——————————————————————

————————-

Woohoo cliffhanger. Alright I'm taking a break from writing. I don't know if it'll be days, weeks or even months. I love you all. Take care. - Love Yasmine.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I want to begin by thanking you all for reading my story. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but fear not; it's coming. And not in months, today.
> 
> I'm sorry I scared you all by my previous comment of me saying it might take months until I write again. I wasn't lying though, I needed a break, from the writing and the hate.
> 
> I saw a few comments saying I would be bitching about receiving hate again and make a post about it and you're wrong. This isn't about me getting hate; This is about all the love I'm getting.
> 
> Possessive started off as smut only and nothing more. It wasn't really a story but it grew to so much more than that, and all of that thanks to none other than YOU. You all made this possible, you are the reason this book is getting as much attention as it has today, not me. We did this together, all of us.
> 
> I would be lying if I said I don't go on tiktok and literally search up the hashtag #possessive. And then I spend hours laughing at your EDITS, they're the most funny ones I've ever seen. The comments you guys post every chapter, they make my day. You make my day.
> 
> I'm completely blown away, four million readers almost about to be five. Wow.
> 
> I've gotten death treats, I've cried, I wanted to stop writing because of the mean comments, the awful tiktoks. I am after all a girl, a girl with feelings.
> 
> I've read every single comment, every day since I posted the previous chapter. Thank you all for supporting me. You don't understand how much you mean to me, every single one of you. You guys keep congratulating me for hitting 4 million views, but this isn't my book, it's ours.
> 
> I'm posting the new chapter later today and I feel so good. So much better than last time and with so much more energy. The next chapter is going to be C R A Z Y.
> 
> While you wait on the chapter, make sure to make tiktok EDITS. Funny, sad, serious cool ones. I'm following every single person that makes a video on tiktok but tag me so I can see it and tag #possessive
> 
> Make a video so I can look at all your videos while you're reading the next chapter.
> 
> My tiktok is; yasmineamaro.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the story, please post them on my wallpage and I'll read them all.
> 
> I love you all, once again.
> 
> Yasmine

"Why do you have scars?"

_

The joint hangs between his lips like a chain as he ran his hand over his face, exhaustion steadily creeping up on the man in front of me. His eyes shift to mine and he gives me a smirk before pulling the joint from his lips, "Can I help you with something?" He asks; his signature grin never once swaying, I swallow thickly, my eyes daring to look at him and when I do I can't help the fire that ignites inside of me.

He's lying.

I stay quiet, it almost like my breath was taken away because of the words that were spoken. "Lost ability to speak Miss Snape?" He questions me, chuckling darkly when I don't reply.

I gulp not knowing what to say or how to react, his voice is sweet as honey but at the same time just as dark and intimidating as the night sky.

"Why are you lying?" I question him sternly once I had regained my composure and realised what he said.

He laughs again, the sound was deep and guttural before he smiles up at me with his eyes raking over my body and landing on my exposed legs. He brings the joint, dangling between his fingertips up to the lips I found myself shamelessly staring at before taking a drag.

"You need to stop lying," I replied as well-mannered as I could because I was only a second away from a break down.

He laughs again at my words, dropping his joint and smiling at the sight of the ashes on the floor before grinning up at me.

"Don't call me a liar again," He says proudly before pushing himself off the wall and drawing closer to me, his rough hands meeting the soft skin of my cheeks. I took his threat seriously and my breathing becomes erratic as he swipes his thumb across my plump bottom lip, his eyes never once leaving mine.

I'm rigid, more still than I had been in my entire life as his fingers trail down my neck expertly finding my pulse point. A laugh escapes his lips when he feels the rapid thump of my rising pulse beneath his flesh, the way he had an affect on me made him resist a groan of pleasure.

He loved to anger me, he loved to have an influence on me and he loved to hurt me.

"What's wrong? Thought you changed Draco, didn't you?" He asks, his lips ghosting over the shell of my ear; making a shiver run down my spine. I could feel myself growing hotter every time he mentions Draco's name.

I took a deep breath, the closeness of his body to mine was setting me on a fire as if I had found my way to the deepest depths of hell. I reply as calm as I can be when I feel his rough hand press against my lower back,

"Firstly," I say as I shove his hand away and took a few steps back, "don't touch me again," I narrowed my eyes at him and continued, "secondly, you're lying and I don't believe a single word that leaves your manipulative mouth,"

The rain pours outside the window, angry grey clouds hiding the blue sky. It is dark outside and it becomes cold in the room, I pull my robe closer to my body as I continue to narrow my eyes at him. The pounds of rain were hitting against the window and he glares at me, eyes completely hooked on mine. I look at him and notice how he is a mirror image of his father. So, so alike. Both looks and personality.

"Pathetic, is it not?" Mattheo rose one of his eyebrows and questions me, though it is entirely rhetorical. I froze as he slowly walks towards me again, "Pathetic of you to think you could change someone."

I sense he awaits an answer, and so, tilting my head softly, I give him the faintest of smiles, "The only pathetic thing I know is the person standing in front of me," I spat softly, catching his gaze, "Unworthy, and pathetic." I scoffed.

The softness around his features hardens, "Careful, witch." "I might be high but I'm still capable of killing."

I sent him a glare and with quick steps, I exit the room, my eyes never leaving his distraught form, before my fingers grasped the handle and shut the door harshly. I make my way to the common room and searched for Draco. Odeya, Blaise and Jacob sat down on the couch and the two missing people were Draco and Bella.

"Where's Draco?" I questioned them and they all turned to look at me,

"He's stoned and completely gone," Odeya replies and my lips tightens,

"I know Deya, but where is he?"

"In his room, he fell asleep and wanted to rest before the game tomorrow,"she replies with a soft smile curling up on her lips, "is there something wrong?" her brows rose as she questions me.

Her question drove me over the edge. Everything is wrong. With tears streaming down my face, I left the common room. Odeya immediately followed me and I told her everything. Everything from Hogsmeade to Draco to Bella. I decided to speak to him tomorrow, after the game.

THE NEXT DAY

DRACO

I marched away from the field with a defeated look on my face after losing the snitch again from Potter. I had lost another Quidditch game against the Gryffindor team in front of all the students and the headmaster. My fists were clenched tight and I was muttering angrily under my breath as the opposing team cheered around. My team captain called for my name but I ignored him, walking towards the benches to rest, perhaps it was because of her I manage to lose the snitch.

Or perhaps it was rain that made it blurry for me or perhaps it was the immense hatred I felt when my eyes had landed on my Slytherin ex girlfriend who was unmistakably smiling. I found it unusual that she did not seem to appear gravely disappointed for us.

Instead, she looked quite calm and intimidating.

I wondered why she was happy about this, seeing as we were both in the same house. Maybe it was because we broke up.

After the game ended, I tried to look for her again only to find her leaving the benches already. It took all the strength left in my body to stop myself from grabbing my broomstick and flying towards her. Watching her leave only made matters worse as my eyes were now focused on her rear end as it revealed itself because of the wind. I bit my lip in frustration and raked my fingers through my hair.

After a few minutes, I walked back to the locker room and began to dress. Zabini was already finished by the time I began to unbuckle my belt.

"Hey, Malfoy. You alright there?"

"What do you think, Zabini? We just lost a game."

"Woah, no need to snap at me. I'm just asking."

"I'm fine."

After a few moments she walked in and threw the ring at me, causing everyone to look at us.

Y/N

"Take this and fuck off Draco," I shouted and threw the ring at him. He picked it up and clenched his jaw as he stalked towards me, "follow me," he demands and I huffed.

He rolled his eyes and roughly dragged me away into another locked room. He put a spell on the door and turned around to face me, "what was that all about? causing a fucking scene are you?"

"You fucked Bella in Hogsmeade didn't you?"

He shoves his hands into his pocket and doesn't reply, "so is that a yes?" I question him. I wanted to cry, I did. But not in front of him.

"Are you joking?" he questions me as his brows knitted together in confusion, I suddenly felt a wash of adrenaline wash over me, "Does it look like i'm joking?!" I snapped as I felt my fists clench.

I felt my breath stuck in my throat and I questioned him again, "Did you buy her the same ring?"

"Do you actually believe that?" He felt himself growing angry, not because of something I said, but because of what I believed.

"Draco did you or not-" he gripped my arms, nails digging in, and I whimpered in reply.

"Ask me that question again, I dare you." He towered over me, the sound of his own heart breaking echoing in his ears, "You know how much it meant to me to give you that ring,"

I ripped myself out of his arms, my bottom lip quivering, "If you didn't give her a ring, did you fuck her?"

"Listen..." he mutters, "we weren't dating and I was really drunk and," I shoved him away before he could finish and walked past him.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" He hissed at me as I made way towards the door, only to leave him and his dreadful actions alone,

"Fuck off, Draco!" I shouted, "I'm so fucking happy we broke up because you don't deserve me!"

"Oh yeah?!" he retaliates, "Then who does? Narawo? Zabini? Berkshire? Diggory?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Anyone but you,"

He huffed at me, "Bullshit."

I sent him a glare, does he seriously think I don't deserve better than him? "Bullshit? You didn't speak to me for a week because me and Jacob fucked!"

We both turned our heads at the door that unlocked and swung open and to my surprise Jacob was standing in front of us, he had a confused look across his face when he heard his name. He put his hands up in surrender, "My bad," he muttered as he backed away and shut the door close behind him.

Draco returns his look at me and his eyes burned holes into my body, "We weren't fucking dating Rivera,"

I let out an irritated sigh and stared at him, "Then why'd you get mad at me for fucking Jacob?"

He punched the wall beside him, "stop mentioning you two screwing!"

I stomped forward until I stopped right in front of his face. "Why?"

"You don't need a fucking reason why," he shouted in my face.

I shook my head and bit my inner cheek in frustration and anger, all I wanted to do right now was punch him.

I stared at him angrily before I made way to the door. "You know what, maybe I should fuck him again and then I'll say the exact same thing you're saying right now," I spat angrily as I continued,

I look over my shoulder and saw him clenching his fists, "that we weren't dating," I remarked,

Just as I was about to open the door, I was roughly turned around and pinned against it. My breath was caught in my throat and Draco's face was dangerously to mine.

His body pressed up against mine and I could feel his erection growing harder,

I felt my cheeks burn into a deep shape of red as I gave him an angry look, "What are you going to do Draco?" I taunted, "Fuck me?"

His smirk grew as his platinum blonde hair fell over his eyes, his eyes flicked up and down my body before setting into my eyes.

Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in.

I kept a straight face, as my breathing got unsteady, "I would never let you fuck me again," I whispered as his breath was fanning against my face.

I expected his smirk to turn into a frown, his eyes darken and his lips to form into a thin line but instead he towered over me and his smirk only grew wider. He had his eyes hooked on mine; our eyes battling one another for dominance. He wraps his hand around my throat tightly and pulls me closer to him. "Are you saying I don't have an affect on you?" he said lowly as his eyes were burning into mine.

"Not anymore," I say in between gasps,

Draco's eyebrows raised sarcastically. "Hm.. Is that so?"

"Yes it is," I replied,

He rolled his tongue inside his cheek and tilted his head to promptly flex his jawline, "prove it,"

Electricity jolted throughout my body when he began to swipe his thumb across my bottom lip, "If I don't have an affect on you anymore; prove it,"

I said nothing as I was simply studying his face, only inches away from mine. Studying his grey eyes following the path of his fingers as they gently pulled my lower lip down.

I jolt in surprise as his cold hand wraps around my throat, feeling his lips tackling my neck and his teeth slightly grazing over my skin as he does so. I stifle a soft moan as his knee goes in between my legs,

"Go ahead," he says, "Prove it," he continues as his grip around my throat tightens,

He chuckles against me with amusement as he continues the soft torture on my neck, "How?" I questioned him, barely being able to form a full sentence,

He pulls away and a cocky smirk forms along his lips, "Kiss me."

I shoved him away, pushing my palms onto his chest almost immediately as I stumbled back, out of pure shock. The nerve he had. After everything he's done. I shook my finger in his face and tears were threatening to fall down my face, "I hate you Draco, I hate you so much." I said and walked away, out of the room and out of the locker room with tears flowing down my cheeks and every single boy staring at me; confused.

-

The days pass by and I did my best to ignore Draco. I didn't pay attention to him but I knew he was paying attention to me, following every step I took. I haven't seen Mattheo for a while either, all I knew was that he was either in his room or in the Astronomy Tower, getting high.

I got partner up with Blaise and two of us were sitting at a table next to Draco and Bella. He knew how jealous I was over Bella flirting with him but he didn't do anything to stop it even though it was very obvious that she fancied him. They were both whispering things in front of me. My furious eyes at the two kept me from paying attention to what was said it class.

"Why don't you go talk to him already," Blaise nudges me as it was as clear as daylight that I was jealous.

"Me? Why would I talk to him?" I remarked, turning my attention to Blaise.

"You two are really unbearable, him acting like you don't exist and you acting like you don't care. Really pathetic." He leaned back into his seat and turned his attention to the Professor in front of him.

After class we made our way to the Great Hall as a group. I took a seat far away from Draco.

It was extremely hard to focus as the tormenting from the left side of the table gets louder and I wonder why no teacher steps up; I flick my eyes up to the teacher table and contain a sigh. No one is present, I turn my attention back to the boys to the side who were making awful lot of noises, one boy in particular;

Draco.

"Odeya!" I call with a tint of anger in my voice. She halts, whips to me with a look that is almost to ask if I want to join in. My brows knit together and her smug expression falls, "Odeya come back," Draco calls for her and my grip around my fork tightens.

"Shut up," Odeya fires back, "Darling, sit with us, will you?" she asks and my frown turns into a smile.

"No, don't sit with us," Draco backfires.

Suddenly I have lost my appetite. With a huff I come to stand and try to ignore how everyone seems to follow my every movement, I grasp my bag and fling it on my shoulder and sent Draco a glare. He was enjoying this, it was like a game to him, all over again.

The Slytherin boy, is not keen to let me leave so easily, he steps up and walks towards me, I cut him off as he was about to open his mouth, "Va te faire foutre" I spat, "That means go fuck yourself, Draco,"

With anger sparking in my chest I send the deadliest glare I can manage and saw him visibly shrink under it as I made my way out of the Great Hall.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Still ignoring Draco?" Odeya questions me and I nod, "He fucked Bella, Odeya. And he didn't tell me about it," My heart shatters at the thought of them touching each other. I can't seem to lose the image and I can't seem to forget about him. 

"Did he buy her he ring too?" she asks with apologetic eyes and I shook my head, "He didn't."

"Rivera!" Cedric calls out for me and I smiled widely, "I'm going to take a seat," Odeya chuckled and left for class,

I talked to Cedric as we made our way to class, "Cedric, you're a Hufflepuff, your seat is over there and not next to me," my brows rose and I shook my head as a chuckle escaped my lips, he nodded and shrugged, "Punish me for breaking the rules then yeah?"

DURING CLASS

I smile as Cedric said something funny. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my quill and parchment, quickly jotting something down.

You're hilarious. So hilarious.

I push the note towards his seat and wait for him to read what I have written. His grin stretches across his face and he shrugs.

I hear an angry intake of breath behind me which causes me to turn around, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, of course it's Draco.

AFTER CLASS

"Alright Hufflepuff, see you around," I smile and turned to walk away, Cedric stops walking and walks over to stand in front of me with a questioning look on his face. He sees Draco as well, and raises a quiet hand to wink, "What's up Malfoy?"

Draco doesn't respond. His face is smooth, yet his eyes are flashing.

Cedric steps a little in front of me, trying to decipher what exactly Draco's intentions are. "Hello Draco," he repeats with a polite smile. Guarded, yet polite.

Draco allows a glimmer of annoyance to pass over his features, and then his eyes turn to look at me. "I'd like a word with you, Rivera."

Cedric turns back around to face me, a wary look on his face. He turns back to shrug at Draco. "Sorry, I don't think she wants to talk to you."

Draco simply rolls his eyes. "I never asked an incompetent fool like you for an opinion now, did I?" He brushes past Cedric and points towards the abandoned bathroom. "I'd like to speak to you in an half hour." Draco's voice hardens. "Without that one."

Cedric finally stiffens, "I have a name." He seems to straighten in his stance and he looks at me. "Come on Y/N, we can leave if he's making you uncomfortable."

My eyes flicker from Draco and back to Cedric, and then back on Draco again. I take in Draco's angry eyes and his soul filled with darkness. There's something evil surrounding the boy in front of me, yet I cannot bring myself to look away from him; To stay away from him.

"I'm going to follow Draco, I'll see you later Cedric," I smile and thank him, I notice his eyes holding a tinge of worry. "Are you sure?" His voice drops to a whisper, and his eyes look back at Draco. "He's not pressuring you, is he?"

I nod, stifling a grimace.

I wave Cedric off, reaching over to tap Draco on the arm. I point towards the bathroom, "Let's go," I demand as I walked away.

The walk to the bathroom is silent, and Draco doesn't begin to speak until a few minutes have passed.

The hallway was chilly. I look outside the window and I watch as leaves blow about across the cobblestones on the ground and how little bits of flower petals drift from the ground to float in the air for a few seconds, until they drop back towards the earth.

"Have you done anything with him?" Draco's voice is harsh, he stares at me with contempt laced deeply in his eyes. "He's nothing compared to me."

"Oh for the love of God Draco!" I stopped in my tracks, "Is this what you wanted to speak to me about?"

Draco's lip curls upward and he scoffs, his eyes rolling up into his head. "Are you going to tell me he's your friend now, just like Jacob was?" He laughs, a cruel and bitter sound leaving his mouth, "You don't look like friends. You were laughing with him. You were happy."

Pure jealousy seems to etch itself onto Draco's face and he stares at me unflinchingly. "Go on," he says. "Did you fuck him too? I mean as your friend of course."

I scowl, "You piece of shit, Draco," I turned around to walk away but he yanked me back,

"Don't move until I fucking let you,"

I stand still for a while, unsure of what to do. What to say.

His grip around me tightens and he nods slowly; his face was so unreadable.

"I'm not yours anymore, Draco. And I never will be, I hate you and I hate you more than anything,"

His eyes are battling furiously, so many different emotions crossing through his pupils and clouding over his eyes that are a luminous depth of grey. I tilt my head to the side, clearly entranced by him.

Draco finally speaks up, "You're right, you're not" He towers over me and loosens his grip around my arm, his eyes appraising me silently. "And I hate you more."

He walks away, his robes fluttering in the wind, leaving me alone.

DRACO

I made my way to the bathroom by myself. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes narrowing and sharpening against the clear glass. My skin feels smooth as it glides over my cheekbones and frames my face, and my lips are set into a thin line. It is my eyes that are terrifying.

My eyes flash and swirl into a molten darkness; shades of grey bubbling together into darkness. My fists clench at my sides and I growl, out of pure jealousy.

I was infatuated. I can still see the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs and the way her dimples shows when she smiles. Fuck.

I placed both hands on the sink and looked down. I push myself away, suddenly furious for the sudden range of emotions that crosses my face.

I shouldn't be feeling like this. We broke up. I broke up with her for her safety. But I didn't want us to end, I needed her and only her. She's the girl I want to marry and no one can have her. No one but me.

I reached to turn the faucet to the right, a screeching sound that echoes in the empty bathroom as I splashed water over my face. I stare back into the mirror again, hoping to be cleansed, rid of all thoughts of her.

It doesn't work. Fucking hell.

I scowl, wiping my face with my robe sleeve and storming out of the bathroom.

I walked towards the Slytherin common room, feeling my robe billow as I walked in a quick pace.

The door to the common room is nearly ahead of me, but I stopped as I catch her walking to my right.

I turn my gaze towards her and I sense my anger slowly dissipate.

She looks so tranquil, so innocent. My eyes flash as I see who was running after her, Jaxon fucking Berkshire. All the anger filters back, seeping through my skin and trickling into my blood. I can feel bile gathering in my throat and I bite back the urge to pull out my wand and attack the boy,

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at them, I walked towards him and pulled him by his robe, "Fuck off Berkshire or you'll regret it." I spat and he walked away immediately.

"What the hell Draco!" she shouted as she glared at me. I replied with a smirk and found it amusing, she was mine and mine only. The way she was trying to look intimidating was way too cute, I loved it. I loved her. 

"See you in the common room, princess," I say teasingly as I sent her a devilish smirk.

I can't stay away from her, no matter how hard I try.

A FEW DAYS LATER

A prefect at was a student who had been given extra authority and responsibilities. One male and one female student were chosen from each house in their to act as prefects. They would continue to be prefects in their fifth year and until they left school.

Me and Draco got chosen in year six, recently. I had no idea why but I all I could think of was that this was Professor McgonaGall's piece of work when the headmaster informed us both.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. We didn't speak when we went out patrolling, we mostly ignored each other but when we did speak, we always argued.

Being a prefect came with its upsides, but of course, it also came with its downsides. And then again, it also came with those things that were both equally good and bad. One of those was Draco.

It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that the both of us were chosen as the two prefects of Slytherin in our year.

After spending so much time together, it wasn't a shock but too bad he's fucking annoying, otherwise I would've enjoy his company.

As I walked back down towards the common room, I found Draco hanging around in the left corridor.

"Oh look, it's my favorite Slytherin prefect," he said when he spotted me.

I walked over to him with a sarcastic smile and a deadly glare,

"I thought your favorite prefect would be yourself, Malfoy," I remarked.

"True, I am a pretty good prefect."

"Yeah, you totally don't just try and take house points from Potter at all times for absolutely no reason."

"There is a reason. I hate him."

I rolled my eyes. You would've thought that he'd be over Harry not shaking his hand in first year, but he wasn't; probably never will be over the person turning Draco Malfoy down.

"What are you doing here anyways, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Just admiring your self portrait?" I asked, looking at the tapestry opposite us.

"Terribly funny, I forgot how to laugh," he said sarcastically, trying to hide his impression.

Even though we dated a few months ago and then broke up, every time we speak, it's almost like we never broke up.

"Let's go Malfoy, we're on patrol tonight,"

"Are you ordering me around?" he smirks and tilts his head to the side,

"Excuse me?" I scoffed,

"You're excused," he jesters and I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

He puts his hands up in surrender as I shoved past him, "Yes ma'am degrade me please," he jesters and I roll my eyes once again.

This was going to be a long night.

After patrolling with Draco, I decided to visit the Astronomy Tower.

I walked inside and much to my surprise, Riddle was sitting on the ground. Getting high.

"Ah, Miss Snape, I haven't seen you for days or weeks I can't remember which," My heart was racing and my stomach was twisting as I saw him, "What are you doing here?" I question him and he shows me the joint;

"What the fuck do you think?" He retorts and I narrow my eyes at him, "So you go to Hogwarts only to smoke? Not to show up to class?" I say as my heart was beating rapidly.

"No I go to Hogwarts to find a special person for my father, that one being you and to also find your mother, that's why I got inside your head,"

"What the fuck?!" I raised my voice, my nostrils were flared as I felt my body shaking, "Why would you want my mother?"

"Not me," he rolls his eyes, "My father wants your mother because of the little love triangle with Snape,"

Call me crazy, trust me I had no idea what I was doing, conversating with the boy who was given the task to kill me. But in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to get high.

I sat down next to him, a lit joint already in his mouth. I watch as he takes a drag, quickly plucking it from his lips, he kept his eyes on the joint as I brought it to my lips and breathe the warm smoke in, embracing the taste as smoke fills my lungs, I cough roughly and a evil chuckle escapes his lips, "Fucking beginners," he taunted.

He reached for the joint and takes another drag. After trying at least 5 times, I finally felt the effects from the joint.

"Let's do 21 questions Riddle," I clap my hands together and sat with my legs crossed in front of him.

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "I really don't like this happy high side of you,"

"Oh shut it," I punched him slightly and continued, "Alright, have you ever had sex before?"

He rose his brows and sends me a glare, "Was that a serious question?"

"Yes?" I replied and he chuckled deeply, "What do you think, Ravenclaw?"

"Oh! Mattheo you're so naughty!" I slapped his cheek slightly and he scrunched his face, "You had sex with a Ravenclaw?! When?"

"No you fucking moron, I called you a Ravenclaw sarcastically because you're not clever, it's a fucking joke."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "whatever it's your turn,"

"Where's your mother?" he says and I closed my eyes, "Nice try Riddle, you won't find her."

"My turn. Why is your father so evil?"

His lips curved into a smirk, "Voldemort's mother developed an obsessive for Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy Muggle. After both her father and brother were imprisoned in Azkaban, she bewitched and married Tom, getting pregnant. A year into their marriage, Tom Riddle was liberated from the effects of her magic and fled. Merope, his mother; ended up alone and died soon after giving birth to her soon whom she named, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I was listening carefully as he continued, "And the reason Lord Voldemort is unable to feel love is because he was conceived under the influence of a love potion." I already knew this but why was he so in love with my mother then?

"He met your mother." He says as he gulps, "She made him feel things he has never felt in his entire life, things people told him he was incapable of feeling. But then she left him and he felt something else he's never felt before, pain. It angered him and he wanted nothing more than to bring death upon your mother and anything that makes her happy."

My hands were shaking and he turns to look at me, "And then my mother met him but he didn't love her, not the way he loved your mother. So she bewitched him, and they had me." At this point I stood up and backed away, he followed me and observes me, he grazed his tongue over his teeth and bore his eyes onto mine, "And that's why I'm exactly like my father, incapable of feeling such thing as love."

I notice a few scars on his chest and my eyes dart between them and his eyes, "Why do you have so many scars?"

The room became quiet, only the sounds are the rain pouring outside and us breathing, he walks towards me and wraps his hand around my neck, slowly biting his bottom lip; "Don't ask me that question again," he says and I nod.

I left but found myself returning back...every single day.

A FEW DAYS LATER

MATTHEO

I hide a smirk as I watch her spinning around, high from the effects of the joint. She's impossibly beautiful, almost like it's unfair. I'd never tell her though, barely able to tell myself.

"So why aren't you in year seven, Riddle? Are you that stupid that you failed and had to start year six again?"

I tilt my head to the side, allowing my gaze to catch on her for one, casual second. "I never fail."

She laugh, and I fight to keep the smile from my face. "You're so uptight," she teased, lowering her voice. "I never fail because I'm Mattheo Riddle. I'm a fucking mastermind –" she says mockingly but I cut her off suddenly.

She keeps spinning and even though I told her to sit down she didn't listen,

"Sit the fuck down, Snape," I hissed and she shook her head, I push myself off the wall and stalked towards her and before I knew it she's almost falling backwards.

Fuck.

I lunge forward, my hand reaching out to pull her back. I was too late. My fingers grab the fabric of her robes, but I was too slow, she fell down and I fell on top of her.

Call it impulsive, stupid, even, but I didn't regret trying to catch her for a second.

The air blows coldly against the two of us, and I'm completely gone, staring into her hypnotic eyes, my body pressed closely against hers and I somehow can't let go because now my heart decides to beat furiously, and I can't breathe.

"What in the world were you —" I said but she cut me off,

"Woah," she whispers, "I fell."

Y/N

Mattheo incredulous when I start laughing. "And you fell for me," I teased, pinching his cheek, "You fell for me. You like me."

"No," he rebutes harshly, his eyebrows knitting. "No, I don't."

"But you did fall for me....kind of," I retort with a hesitant smile. "You could've let me fall. I know you would've let someone else fall," I said as he scowls at me,

"Love isn't my thing." he replies and I smiled at him, "Well, it's my thing, you see I had Jacob, Cedric, Blaise, and Draco falling for me and oh also Jaxon—"

He cuts me off and sighs, then finally allows the faintest smile to tug at his lips. "Shut the hell up. I'll see you tomorrow, now leave." And I did, only to go back the day after and the day after that and the day after that.

We did much more than smoke and talk. He taught me how to defend myself. This time we weren't high, he wasn't high and he was actually speaking to me like a normal descent person.

—

"Avada Kedavra," he shouts, "Go ahead, say it Miss Snape," he demands and I shook my head,

"I'm not using that spell on you, are you crazy?" I question him and he growls out in annoyance, "You dumb little witch, I'm fucking killing you in a few months, learn how to fucking defend yourself. Do it, now!"

"No." I stated firmly and he made his way over to me, probably about to hex me for disobeying him. He immediately stopped and looked at me,

"No?" he questions me and I nod, he brings his wand up to my face and slides it down my lips, pressing the tip roughly against my bottom lip and causing me to bleed.

I whimper in pain and he smirked, so amused by the sight in front of him.

He observes me, his other hand landing on my cheek and caressing it with affection as my lips are trembling. The blood running down my lips slowly and onto my chin as my heart lunges heavy and full of fear. I want to pull away but froze in his hypnotizing eyes. This was probably a part of his plan. All of it. To find my weaknesses.

Finally, I manage to speak up, "you hurt me," is all I manage to rasp. A smile curls on the corners of his lips, his eyes narrow in a playful way as he examines my anxiety ridden expression.

"There is something about you..." He starts quietly, "Something about you that calls to me. I don't know what it is. I tried to understand it, but all I figured out was..." His thumb swipes across my lip, "That you're the prettiest when you are hurt."

I froze at his words and melted in cold shivers. Unsure of what to do, of where to look, I closed my eyes and hoped for him to go away, to disappear. Forget all that happened up to this moment, but most of all, forget what he said, how he said it, 'You are the prettiest when you are hurt,'

A hot bullet shoots up my head, spreads like poison and spills out my tightly shut eyes in opalescent tears as he swipes his thumb roughly against my lips,

I hear a soft hum from him, almost like he pities me. My eyes pry open cautiously as he collected the blood across my lips and without faltering, he forces his blood-covered thumb into my mouth, "suck it," he charges.

"No..." A voiceless sound leaves my lips; my fingers come to wrap around his and I abruptly jerk his hand away from my face, with such immense fear and panic that I hurriedly turn on my heel and immediately walked away.

—

DRACO

The halls were completely empty by the time the clock struck eleven. She was suppose to patrol with me tonight but nowhere to be found. I turned to a corner, deep in thought, when I heard footsteps coming from behind. The dark corridors made it difficult for me to see who it was so he pulled out my wand and muttered "Lumos".

To my surprise, the person stalking down the dark hallways was none other than her. She looked surprised for a second but then her lips turned up to a smile. It was driving me crazy.

"Oops. Didn't know we were on patrol tonight," she said, as though she was unaware of the situation that could get her in trouble.

"If you're not on patrol then what are you doing out here? Trying to sneak around?" I sneered.

"And why would I want to take the risk to sneak around?" she replied with a slight bit of attitude. Fuck, I miss you.

"You tell me." I said and rose my brows,

"If I wanted to sneak around, I could just ask Potter. He doesn't get caught."

"Don't you dare mention Potter to me," I hissed, towering over her and grabbed both of her arms.

For a moment, we remained silent. I was glaring right at her but she did not bulge. A cold wind swept in through the empty hallway and she spoke up.

"I guess this means you'll be bringing me to our professor." She says sarcastically and I smirked.

"No. I don't need to. I'll deal with you personally."

Y/N

Draco shut the door quietly. He had brought me in the Room of Requirements which was now enchanted to look like a bedroom. He removed his robe, leaving him in his white shirt that was wrinkled in many places.

"We shouldn't be disturbed here." he said, I turned around, opening the door, but he slammed it shut again, trapping me in between his arm.

"You know, you're in no authority to give me a detention." I spat harshly as he looked down at me with an angry look.

"And you're in no place to be walking around late at night."

"Move Draco," I shouted, shoving my palms onto his chest but he barely budged.

He walked over and stood by the fireplace. It was blazing in the dark which was the only light in the room, creating shadows that danced on the walls.

"What were you doing out, anyway?" He questions me and I shook my head, "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"It is. I'm a prefect. Your house prefect. And if you don't tell me, I'm allowed to use any necessary actions to force the answer out of you," he walked close to me, his chest nearly touching mine, "Even if it means I'll have to make you beg all night."

I chuckled as I caught on to his implication. I straightened up and held my chin high, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Try me."

With those two words, Draco felt his heart swell up in excitement and his eyes, blinded by lust. He pulled me into his arms and cups my chin, kissing my lips softly. I responded with great enthusiasm by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer while his hands began to run up and down her waist. Our kiss became more heated and greedy. I began to strip away my blouse and tie while Draco detached his lips from mine, moving on to myexposed neck, "fuck I missed you," he mutters under his breath.

He kissed every spot he could find and suckled on my skin, making me moan rather loudly. I felt his cock harden against me and wasted no time to unbutton his shirt, he stops me and shoves my hand away, "I'd rather keep this on,"

He ran his fingers through his platinum hair which made me bite my lip amusingly. I felt my underwear dampen at the sight and while Draco was eyeing me up and down, I reached behind and unclasped my bra.

I tilt my head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "What Draco? Don't you remember how to fuck me?"

I unzipped my skirt and let it fall down to the floor, leaving me in her lace underwear and knee-high black socks. Draco pulled me close to him and continued tasting my lips hungrily. He walked backwards blindly in the dark and fell on the couch with me on his lap, still managing to keep the heat between us. His lips ghosted on my cheeks to my jaw and down to my neck while I ran my hands through his hair.

After a while, we were both panting with foreheads rested against each other. My eyes gazed on his and I gave a tiny nod to his silent question. He shimmied off his pants quickly while keeping his tongue swirled around my nipples, he moved his fingers up my thighs, causing goosebumps to rise, and he slipped a finger inside my underwear, stroking his finger up and down my wetness,

"Fuck, so wet for me already you little fucking slut," He looked down at my underwear, his eyes following as his finger slips inside and I moaned in pleasure,

"You like that, sweetheart?" He asked.

I couldn't reply when he added another finger inside, thrusting them in and out of me. I was far too aroused to think of anything so I gave him a soft moan and rested my head on his shoulder as he continues to move his fingers

"Draco... P-please stop teasing me...fuck.."

"What was that?"

"D-Don't tease me..."

"Sorry, love. Can't seem to hear you."

I was growing frustrated so I kissed his cheek and whispered low to his ear, emphasizing each word.

"Please fuck me, Draco."

"Love it when you talk dirty, sweetheart." He stopped and moves his fingers out of me. He laid me down on the couch and pulled down my underwear, flinging them on the floor, finally seeing my naked figure before him again and for added pleasure, I spread my legs wider to tease him.

"Fuck," he grunts, "I fucking love you,"

At this point, Draco couldn't control himself anymore. His lips immediately latched on my pussy and his tongue licked me greedily; tasting me. I was clawing and scratching the couch from pleasure. I grabbed his hair and gently grinded myself against his lips.

I began to moan louder whimper out in pleasure as I reached the peak of my climax until Draco pulls away, leaving my panting breathlessly.

He suddenly wraps his hands around my throat and tightens his grip,

He removed his boxers immediately and placed the head of his hard cock up and down my wet pussy.

He tightens his grip around my throat and looked down at me, "I fucking hate you," He spat as he entered me slowly,

"I fucking hate you for being so beautiful and making it hard for me to resist you," he continued, pushing every thick inch inside which caused me to bite my lip in frustration.

Not being able to withstand any further, he kissed me passionately, "And I fucking hate you because I fucking love you," and with that shoved all eleven inches of him inside me. He groaned my name loudly and began to thrust himself in and out of me.

"You like that, darling?" He asked while continuing to push in me, I whimpered in reply and he tightens his grip around my throat, looking down at me with lustfilled eyes, "Mine."

DRACO

I kept my pace fast but not reckless. I had been waiting for this to happen ever since we broke up but especially since I saw her at the Quidditch field and to finally have her writhing in pleasure was a blissful moment not to be spent wastefully. Her moans were music to my ears and the sensation of her tight walls overfilled my senses. I kept pounding into her until I was close to coming. She was close to her climax as was I, "Fuck I'm close," I muttered under my breath as I let my head rest between the crook of her neck,

"Fuck....fuckkk... I-I'm," I groaned in pleasure as I came inside her and she came directly after.

Y/N

He placed a kiss on my forehead and I couldn't comprehend what just happened. He got off the bed and leans forward, elbows digging into his knees and head balanced in his palms, "This was....this is my fault, I'm sorry." he says and I pull the covers over me, crawling behind him and trailing kisses down his spine,

"Draco, stop." I reply with a stern voice and he got off the bed, only to stand up,

"No you don't fucking understand," He spat harshly as he started to get dressed, I did the same.

When he was done he walked over to the mirror and adjusts his Slytherin tie. He continues to adjust himself in the mirror, he tilts his chin up, thumb swiping over his jawline and down his bottom lip.

"Was this a mistake Draco?" I question him but he continues to check on himself, eyes never meeting mine. "Was it a fucking mistake Draco?!" I raised my voice as frustration and anxiety infiltrates my body.

He places both his hands on the desk in front of him and hovered over it, "you...you don't understand," he began and I shook my head, "drop the bullshit and answer me," I screamed as I pulled the last piece of clothing over me, my robe.

He pushed himself off the desk and walked towards me, "Fine, it was a fucking mistake! Happy now?! Everything I've done with you has always been a-fucking-mistake!"

I left immediately and I could hear him continuously calling my name but didn't acknowledge him. I was tired of our relationship being one sided. It was mostly my fault for giving into him and doing what he wanted, when he wanted. I loved him and that's why I had given him so many chances. But in the end I realized he wasn't going to be enough for me. He wasn't going to be what I needed.

I left for my room and didn't speak to anyone, not even Odeya. It was the weekends and everyone left for Hogsmeade. I stayed behins and decided to make the Astronomy Tower a visit.

The second I walked in; I saw him.

"One question, that is what I have left out of our 21 questions. I'm going to ask you once and once only, and don't fucking lie witch." He threatens me and I gulped, he walked towards me but stopped.

"Did you bewitch me," he questions me and I shook my head immediately, staring into his burning eyes, "Did you fucking bewitch me!" he shouted and I replied,

"No! I didn't!"

His look alone is enough to kill. He completely overwhelms me. A shiver shoots up my spine, cold and frightful. My nose scorches and eyes sting; it pulsates unpleasantly. I cannot turn away though, too mesmerised. A lone streak of blood runs through my veins, my heart beating rapidly. His jaw clenches as he approaches me, his footsteps calculated and precise. I inhale softly when his hands land on the sides of my jaw; the cool metal of the ring burns my hot skin; his eyes, seeped with opium, appear as a dark void, creating nothing, only devouring; devouring me. My eyes close and before I knew it, I felt his lips press onto mine.

_

_

This is a fun question. I already made up my mind but it's interesting to know. How many of you want Y/N to have sex with Mattheo?

Comment here if you want them to;

Comment here if you don't want them to;

Ps. Don't forget to like. I stayed up to 4 am to write this during a school night💚

Cred goes to delcrieux and juneekarl for some parts of the text💚


	40. Chapter 40

A.N; For everyone saying they want Draco; This is a Draco fanfic, don't worry just trust the process.

MATTHEO

I stare deeply into her eyes and I see my reflection in them. I see how I feel – How she makes me feel and it mesmerizes me, it makes my breath hitch in my throat. I kissed her, a kiss that is strangely unlike me, a kiss full of emotion so strong my heart nearly lunges out of my chest to beat for hers. Her pulse drums helplessly in her lips and on the side of her jaw where my hand moves to rest. I pull away slightly, enraptured.

I cannot explain this feeling, cannot trap it within the constraints of my lexis. I tremble, lightly at first, then almost violently, her blood is still warm on my lips. I feel horror grip my throat; settle in the pit of my stomach like a serpent. And I feel awe hitting me like waves. Beauty, true beauty, is terror and I had never seen something so absolutely beautiful.

Y/N

My instinct was telling me to push him away. Instead, I found myself pulling him closer until there was no distance between us. I was kissing my killer, I was kissing Mattheo Riddle, the most hated person in Hogwarts, a death eater, a sociopath, a psychopath, Voldemort's son — but, it felt like the most natural thing it the world. Like this was meant to happen, it was destined to be this way.

And then, he stopped. He stopped and stared intensely into my eyes before he walked away without spending another second looking at me.

"Theo," I called out for him as my heart was clenching painfully when I saw him leave, "Wait,"

He stopped, then turned to face me, a cool expression residing on his face. He was still and his lips were sculpted into a line. His face made me shiver, and I stepped back with my bottom lip trembling.

"Mattheo, can we talk about this, please," I asked as I walked towards him and reached out to him, but once I met his cold eyes, I froze and immediately stopped.

He shook his head, a small smirk resting on his lips. "There is nothing to talk about."

I felt the anger rise in the back of my throat and I let it engulf me, the fire swarming at my lungs and gathering in my heart. "Really? There's absolutely nothing to talk about?" I questioned him harshly, "Are we going to ignore what just happened?"

I watched as darkness swirled around in his inky dark eyes. His eyes were dangerous, and they widened slightly. He surged towards me, his face inches from mine. Perhaps it was my harsh tone that prompted him into action or perhaps there was another reason, "I would be very careful if I were you."

My heart thumped violently. I was insane for speaking to him the way I did, yet there wasn't a single drop of regret. I wasn't afraid of him, I didn't fear the consequences of discovering the truth.

He stared at me blankly before he continued, "I came here to do one thing for my father and one thing only," He says coolly, a few simple words, but it sent a shiver through my body. "I simply have no choice,"

I shook my head, letting all the anger return with full force, "We all have a choice, Theo," I responded. "You made a fucking choice when you decided to kiss me, because you care for me,"

Mattheo raised his brows and his eyes lit up in a mocking sparkle. "Oh, sweetheart," He smirked. "So naïve, so trusting, so gullible,"

I could feel my breath constricting and I shut my eyes, willing myself to calm down. I was starting to care for him and I don't know what it was but it was almost like I was scared to lose him.

"I believe there's something good in everyone," I whispered, my voice clenching. I stared at Mattheo carefully, trying to hide the pain in my eyes. "I believe there's something good in you and I believe you can love, you're not like your father—"

He walked towards me, his hand reaching to grasp my chin. There was barely any distance between us and I could feel the warm heat of his body pressing against mine.

"Y/N," he murmured my name for the first time as he stroked my cheek with cold, calculating fingers, "I told you, I'm not capable of loving. There is no," he emphasized, "love in my body."

He cornered me against the wall, his wand grasped carelessly in between his fingertips, "I'll see you here tomorrow; same time." He whispered with his face only inches away from mine.

"You underestimate me," I said "I'm not coming back." I shoved him away, my palms meeting his chest and with full force I pushed him back.

"You underestimate me." He pressed me back against the wall again. And as his hands came up to trap me against the wall, he leaned closer. His eyes were like beads of nightshade in the moonlight. "I could hurt you."

"But you won't." I felt eager. I wanted him to hurt me. I wanted him to know that if he hurt me he would realise that he feels for me. "Maybe you should."'

"I could kill you," He told me, narrowing his eyes. "Foolish. Foolish, foolish girl."

I smashed my lips into his as a response.

It was like animals who hadn't eaten in days, made ravenous by their hunger all over again. His nails left the wall and attached themselves to my shoulders, digging into my skin so violently they left imprints. He slammed me roughly against the wall, his teeth clashing against my own— I opened my mouth, desperate to taste him, feel him. My skin went ablaze everywhere he touched.

He stopped once again and pushed himself away as I collected my breath. He simply wiped his mouth. "Don't do that again," he warned me.

"Maybe I should. Would you hurt me then?" My smile was cruel. "Hurt me, Mattheo."

"You have started to underestimate me," His voice was startlingly devoid of emotions. I let out a choking sound as he pressed his wand against my chin, "Don't fucking tempt me," He traced the wand along my jaw and pressed it into my neck, "Don't play with fire Y/N,"

Fear washed through me, but I held still, "Mattheo" I tried once more, "I know you don't want to kill me because there is good in you," I looked at him pleadingly. "Please. Believe me,"

His eyes flashed at my comment and he stared intently into my eyes, "Good?" He laughed bitterly, a horrible sound that echoed throughout the empty room. "Do not speak of goodness as if it is something I am familiar with."

His kept his wand pointed at me as he pushed the tip further against my throat, "If you speak a word of this, I swear, I will kill you. And it will not be quick."

I shook my head and kept my eyes hooked on his, "I don't believe you," I stated, "If you wanted me dead you would've killed me already, but you didn't because you know there's something between us," My voice came out soft, but he said nothing. He stares at me and clenched his jaw,

"Mattheo,"

"There is nothing between us," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I reached out for him, my hands feeling the coldness of his skin, "Theo, I can help you."

He jerked his face out of my grasp and pins the wand deeper against my throat, "You have approximately five seconds to get out of my face before I kill you."

I swallowed and blinked back the tears that were swarming my vision. "Fine," I replied keeping my voice dangerously low. There was absolutely nothing in his expression. There were no regret nor pain. Nothing.

"Same time tomorrow, Miss Snape," He said as I walked away from him feeling his gaze burning into my back.

MATTHEO

I have started to fancy her and lost completely control over myself and what I came here to fulfill. She is smart yet naïve and she has had enough bravery to show up and meet me even though she knows I can kill her any second. She was my first everything and I held this secret with silent pride: She truly was the first person who has ever made me feel; both happiness and.... and... No. I refuse to even think of it because it's simple impossible for me to feel such thing as love.

I dare not to enjoy her presence – Because I know it will bring me no comfort, rather lure me into what I had been trying to escape for years. That I could feel, feel for someone. I had been reborn with her, would it not be fair to die with her, too? It frightens me, that prospect. Knowing she might die in a few months. No, I must fight till the end. I must keep her alive.

TWO DAYS LATER

I didn't return back to the Astronomy Tower. I had no idea what was going on between me and Mattheo but whatever it was, it had to stop. The best way to stop this was to not meet him. I told Odeya about everything that happened between me and Draco and I spent the weekend in my room, crying. Crying over Draco but mostly crying at his sudden change. He loved me, I know he did but I was tired of it, all of it. I can't let him treat me like this anymore, no matter how much I loved him.

I walked with Odeya down the hallway to potions and we spotted Draco speaking closely with another Slytherin girl. I could see the girl giggling as Draco whispered into her ear. It broke me into a million pieces and I wanted nothing more than to leave.

Odeya drags me away and pulls me into a corner, "Are you okay?" she questions me and I nod, "I'm fine Deya, it's okay. We're not dating and he can do whatever he wants to," I reply as I give her a forced smile.

"Are you sure...?" Odeya questions quietly, her fingers grasping the edges of my shoulders and lightly turning me to face the wall as a happy bunch of students walk past the two of us in the corridor. Their voices continue to echo for a couple more seconds before they turn a corner and disappear.

Odeya swallows another worried comment as I glare at her, shushed, she does not dare to voice her concern any more. Instead she releases a dry chuckle, "You don't need him, you have me remember," I smile faintly and nod. "I know Odeya," I say calmly and she smiles at me.

"I know it's probably hard to believe but he does care for you Y/N," she said as she has her eyes hooked on mine, "and he does love you," she continues and I shook my head, "Love isn't only words, it's also actions," I state, "He might say he loves me but his actions proves him wrong,"

Without further discussion we make our way to classes and the second we walked in, Blaise, Draco and Jacob started discussing the Slytherin party at the end of the week.

"Alright, Y/N and Odeya can you two write down all the things for the party before class starts?" Blaise questions me and I nod. "Y/N you write down the people from other Houses that are allowed to come and Odeya you write down how much you love me," He jesters and she rolled her eyes.

As they were speaking, I got lost in my thoughts. Thinking of Mattheo and what he might be doing, It was raining. I stared out the window and the quill in my grasp doesn't move, nor does it create any sound like Odeya's next to me – through the corner of my eye I see her wrists gliding down the parchment.

The party is the last thing on my mind and all I can think of is how his lips felt on mine. How dangerous the kiss was it was but also how good it felt. How unthoughtful it must have been for him. As if it was a spur of the moment thing – a thing that caught him just as off guard as it had caught me. It was unplanned and nothing the both of us ever thought would happen. Mattheo seemed to always be smooth and prepared for anything. Perhaps that is the reason I find myself so intrigued by it. Or...perhaps it is the way my heart beats, in such unruly joy, when I think of it.

I tried to listen, and I scribbled something down the parchment. Noting my lack of engagement, Odeya elbows me harshly and I jerk, "Y/N" She hisses. I blink. Draco shifts his gaze from Blaise and looks at me,

"What? Oh, right...I'm sorry," I said as I looked over to Blaise, "Continue Blaise," I smiled and saw Draco staring awfully a lot at me.

"Hey," Odeya pipes up, "are you really okay? If you're not feeling well, we don't have to continue

"Odeya." I cut her off. It sounded colder than intended so I squeeze a smile, "It's fine. I'm fine. Just...distracted, that's all."

"Any particular reason?" Draco asks offhanded as he dips the tip of his quill into velvety black ink,

"No," I respond coldly, keeping my eyes on Odeya.

"Alright ladies," Blaise continues "The Weasley twins are allowed to come and also the Golden Trio," he says and Draco cuts him off almost immediately "What the fuck? Why?!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Malfoy, for once, stop being a complaining bitch," he jeers and Jacob snorted suddenly at his remark, Draco turned to look at Jacob with a stern face, "Alright there Nawaro or shall I let my fist connect with your face?"

Jacob growled out in annoyance but then decided he wanted to mess with him instead, "Yes daddy please, punish me," he jesters and Blaise fell back onto his seat, laughing his ass off as he hit the desk in front of him slightly,

Draco grimaced in disgust, "Fuck off Nawaro,"

"Damn you two are starting to sound like Y/N and Draco, good old times," Blaise comments and I immediately look over at Draco, he was already staring at me. Those eyes, those beautiful grey eyes, I realised I was obsessed. I truly was, still head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

I look away and Blaise continues, "The Weasley twins are the ones bringing the good stuff, you know the puff puff—" He blows out air and I understood he meant the weed, "they're bringing it so they're good to go,"

"Then why Potter and the rest of them?" Draco questions,

"I want Hermione to come, she's kinda cute," Odeya comments and I look over at her, "You're friends with Hermione?" I say with the biggest smile on my lips,

"Kind of, she's been helping me everyday with my homework at the library so you can say we've gotten close," I noticed her cheeks turning red and I knew Odeya was bisexual so I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with that.

"Alright then why Potter?" Draco continues, dragging out the first letter harshly. I was starting to get sick off his petty comments, "Grow up will you Draco," I narrowed my eyes at him and he clenched his jaw,

"Careful Rivera," was the only thing he said before the teacher joined and class started.

A FEW DAYS LATER

After school ended, we headed back to our dorms. The hours quickly pass by and it turns dark outside. It was late but I decided to meet Mattheo. I had to talk to him.

I gulp as my thoughts rush to the person who had been waiting for me in this gloomy dark room for days. Mattheo Riddle is many things, yet none could be labelled in any way humorous. He is charming, mysterious, a sweet talker when he wants to, and awfully cold when he does not. The way he looks at me makes my heart race. A smile shines on my face once the thought of him slips to mind. I tried to ignore him but I simply couldn't.

I walked inside the Astronomy Tower but it was empty and dark. Faint footsteps draws my attention and I reached for my wand but before I could react; I groaned when my neck was forcefully pulled back again and I bit my lip as I eyed the dark ceiling. A deep voice whispered lowly into my ear. my skin prickled with goose bumps and I felt a shiver rising from the back of my spine to my neck. "It's a little late to be out after curfew Miss Snape," Mattheo said.

There was pause and then he spoke lowly again,

"I knew you would come back for me," he whispers in my ear as he loosens his grip and takes a few steps back, waiting for me to turn around. I froze and stayed in place out fear that he will see the sudden heat that stroked my cheeks and how tight my throat was, not letting any words come out.

"Lumos," he whispered and I turned around.

His eyes are enchanting, stunningly accurate in detail and more fascinating than anything I had seen today. It is more than distracting, strangely it makes everything around him blur.

His dark brown iris appears to become even darker as he burns his eyes into mine. He stalks towards me and my heart jumps in my chest when he leans in, his thumb brushing the side of my lip. Flustered I frown, about to ask what is going on between us once again, but he, with a faint smile, says "Did you miss me?"

That is enough to speed up the rapidly heating temperature. I nearly jerk back out of shock by his question, gulping past the tightness in my throat, I look away in embarrassment. I cannot possibly miss the person who I should fear the most... right?

"I must confess," I utter, as I lowered my gaze.

"...I am listening." He sounds neither excited, nor intrigued. As if he already knows what I am going to say. And perhaps he does. It would take a fool not to notice how much I missed him, even if I tried to hide it and even if I tried to escape it.

The only sounds are our heavy breathing and the heavy rain, I look back up at him and then I say the thing I never thought would escape my lips, "I missed you."

"And I missed you." He replied, making my heart beat dangerously fast. My worst fear is washed down the drain and replaced with tranquillity. He extends his hand and warily, after some moments of examining it, I intertwine my fingers with his. His touch is warm and gentle on my skin. "I missed you, Y/N." He repeats,

My fingers go numb in his hand; the coldness and the rain of the stormy weather seems to seep past my clothes and into my bones, despite me not even touching the rain.

Though the rain is pouring outside; the only thing I hear is his velvety voice and intense gaze that does not leave my face even for a second. I am choked up. Unable to squeeze out even a simple "What?" or a question if I heard him right. His words blew me away...And suddenly I feel butterflies in my stomach.

He pulls me closer, his other hand landing on my cheek and caressing it with affection. I feel my jaw tremble. Was this really happening? The blood pumps roughly through my veins and my heart beats rapidly fast as if it's trying to escape my ribcage.

I want to pull away. All of this is overwhelming. Him. His confession. The uncertainty of the future. His hypnotizing eyes. The looming fear of losing him, knowing who his father is. The strange way he makes me feel... Conflict starts like a war in my mind. Emotions mix into a complete mess.

Finally, I seem to find my voice,"...You missed me?" is all I manage to rasp. A smile curls on the corners of his lips, his eyes narrow in a playful way as he examines me from head to toe,

He kept his eyes hooked on mine as he backed away, he brought his wand out and told me to do the same. I sighed, I didn't feel like practicing on how to defend myself right now. All I wanted was to speak to him, about how he feels, but he ignored it.

"Expelliarmus."

My wand flew into his open hand and he tucked it away, staring down at me impassively. He wiped away the human accoutrement he usually wore, and now his face was all harsh planes. More of a statue than a boy. I swallowed past the tightness in my throat,

"Accio wand, Y/N." He said, "Say it,"

"Theo," I began, "Can we not do this right now?"

"Say it!" He cut me off almost immediately, "Defend yourself,"

I sighed, "Accio-" I muttered, not putting any effort in defending myself. Whatever happened next made me realise how serious he was.

"Sectumsempra,"

He casted a spell and a light shot toward my chest. I felt something like a twist to my insides. It was at first like a stomachache, then radiated outward, stabbing into me. I fell down to the floor, coughing into my hand. It was as though someone was now punching my gut and I couldn't stop it. The twisting, punching, turning of my insides was slowly expanding into organs other than my stomach. My lungs spasmed, my heart beating frantically. And I kept coughing, tears and snot mixing in as I tried to beg beyond the harsh constrictions of my throat. I looked up, pressing my fingers against my chest, smearing my own blood over my face, locking eyes with Riddle.

He flicked his wrist, eyes hooded as he stared down at me. My gut twisted again and I reached out to him, groaning.

"Stop it Mattheo!" I begged and pleaded out of pure pain. "Please!"

"It's hardly a punishment, Y/N. Nothing to the Cruciatus."

"I can't breathe!"

Mattheo sighed. "Very well." He tipped his head at me, where I lay with blood over my chest. "Will you learn how to defend yourself then?"

I nodded, curling over myself.

"Good." He healed me fully and I could breathe again.

I broke into sobs, wiping first at the blood on my face, then my shaking hands moved to rub it on my robes instead.

Mattheo crouched down, smoothing his thumb over some of the blood on my cheek. "Now you know how to be a good girl and defend yourself," he almost whispered. "Don't you?" When I nodded again, he lifted a brow. "Say it."

"I will defend myself,"

"Good," A brief flash of teeth passed for a smile.

He stood up and turned around. He brought his palms to his face and ran his fingers through his hair, he inhaled a deep breath and turned to face me again.

I tried to stand up but the world blurred, and I became dizzy. Tears soon flooded my face, but I kept still to minimize the aftereffects of the curse.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's alright," He pulled me up and I realized he had conjured a chair. Mattheo sat in it, rubbing circles on my back as he positioned me across his lap. "You're alright now." He tipped back my head, and then I felt a brush of something soft against my lips. "Defend yourself, and you'll never have to feel that again," he said, his hand on my back tugging a few of my curls down to twirl in his fingers.

"I had to do it, I'm so sorry. You have to understand how important it is for you to defend yourself," He looked at me with apologetic eyes, "You have to learn how to defend yourself, promise me," He sighed and gently stroked my cheek, "I promise," I replied and he flashed a small smile.

One dark brow rose, his eyes flashing and lit up as he leaned in toward me. "Fall asleep. It's okay," he stated, voice flat. As I began to tug my bottom lip into my mouth, he laid his hand against my cheek and pulled it between thumb and forefinger. "I'll protect you,"

Those were the last words I heard before I found myself drifting off. I woke up the next day in my own bed.

I kept going back and I couldn't defend myself. No matter how hard I tried, he was still stronger, faster and better than me. I couldn't compete with Mattheo Riddle, no matter how hard I tried.

-

DRACO

I don't know why I'm feeling like this. It's been months since we broke up and I was the one to end things with her, I was the one who had to witness the hurt look she gave me, I was the one who broke my own heart in the process. To be honest, I hadn't really let myself dwell on it. Her hurt and sadness had comforted me. Let me know that I wasn't the only one longing, wasn't the only one broken beyond repair, but what could I do? Her father had made it clear that I was to stay away from her.

Snape knew I had the dark mark and he told me I was dangerous for his daughter. Voldemort gave me the black mark and every single time I touch her, he's closer to finding her. I couldn't let it happen. I had no choice but to let her go, I had no choice but to hurt her so she could move on.

The pain had really begun to take a grip on me when I saw that she was healing. She started eating properly again, she talked to our friends more, she paid more attention in class, she... was ignoring me completely. I had no effect on her anymore.

-

Every guy follows her around like an eager puppy, cracking jokes left and right occasionally getting a smile out of her. I hate them, I hate them all and I want nothing more than to rip everyone away from her and hex them into oblivion, but I don't. I keep away as I know someone was slowly healing all the cracks in her heart. Cracks I had caused. I watch as she has slowly opened up to someone because her smiles comes easier and more frequently now. As the pain slowly ebbs away from her features my own pain steadily grows day by day.

It hurts.

But she looks happier. That's all that matters, right? A little voice in the back of my head answers that question for me.

Of course I want her to be happy. But I want her to be happy with me.

-

I walked to class along with Blaise, Odeya and Jacob. All they kept talking about was the fucking party that was going to happen tomorrow. Like I could give a fuck about it right now. She walks in front of me and I kept my eyes on her.

"Oi Draco, are you okay? You seem distracted..." Blaise asked looking a little concerned.

I snapped out of my daze and hastily rearranged my facial features into a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"You look...hm..." Odeya cuts in, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you thinking about Y/N?"

"I- what? No the fuck, you're being stupid." I defended myself unconvincingly.

Odeya looked dubious as she examined me closely. "Nope, you still love her," the second those words left her mouth I frowned.

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Odeya wasted no time enveloping me in a warm hug. I'm not sure why that triggered my breaking point but I crumbled into her arms taking great, shaking breaths as I pressed my face into her shoulder. For a fleeting moment, I imagined that I was hugging her, that it was her hair that was tickling my cheek, her arms that encircled my waist. But this isn't her.

It isn't her.

I pull out of the hug abruptly and fix both Blaise and Odeya with a half-hearted glare, "I moved on." I say loudly, clearly, confidently. So different to how I feel inside.

But I'm a Malfoy. I can get through this. I have to get through this. I will get through this, because the alternative would be to crawl back to her on my hands and knees and beg her to take me back. I desperately want to do that but I can't.

I can't

-

THE DAY OF THE PARTY

"Get up and change, now!" Odeya demanded and I shook my head, "Honestly Odeya, I feel like staying in," I added. Why would I show up at the same party as Draco. He moved on already and I don't want to spend my time seeing girls throw themselves at him all the time.

"You always do this," she muttered and gave me a desperate face, "Please I'm literally begging you, come." I shook my head and stood my ground, "No Deya, you go have fun. Tell me all about you and Hermione," I teased, she rolled her eyes and huffed,

"It's nothing like THAT," she stated, and I rose an eyebrow, "mhm, sure," I say teasingly,

"Alright, I'm all done," she walks over to me and places a small kiss on my cheek, "I really hope you change your mind," she says as she walks outside the room.

After Odeya left, I tried studying but almost immediately, I slammed my book shut and tossed it on the bed. I'm not fucking staying in.

-

PARTY

The loud music and chattering proved that the party was in full swing. I walked inside and made my way towards my circle of friends on the couch. Before I even had a chance to explain myself, why I was there, I saw Mattheo walking towards me.

I look at him with a confused face and hr ran his slim fingers through his dark, smooth hair and looked at me with a mixed feeling. I had no idea what he was doing here. I bit my bottom lip and avoided the eye contact. "Hello sweetheart," he whispered, so lowly only the two of us could hear it.

Draco stared at me and tried not to cause a scene, but it was hard when most boys were looking at my way. The butterflies in my stomach made it hard for me to breathe.

"Y/N, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asks, concern in his voice as he sees Mattheo standing next to me. "I'm attending to a fucking party, Malfoy," I retort, looking at Draco.

"He doesn't want to be at war with you anymore Y/N, and we all want you two as a couple again." Blaise spills his drink, swearing under his breath.

"Shut the fuck up Zabini," Draco mutters, "I can speak for myself,"

No matter how much they talked or fought, not once did Mattheo take his eyes off me or move.

I shook my head and walked away from them. Mattheo followed me and wraps his arm around my waist, I push him away. Too scared of people catching us. We talked for a few minutes before I look over at Draco.

He was drunk, really drunk and I saw Bella entering the party. I stopped focusing on whatever it was Mattheo said as I saw Draco wave Bella over. She walked towards him and he patted his lap and gave her a devilish smile. She straddled him and I felt my heart ache. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks as I saw him grabbing her by her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Mattheo noticed my lack of attention and turned around to see where I was looking, he scoffed and chuckled under his breath, "What a fool," he spat harshly.

"I-" I couldn't get any words out but once tears started rolling down my cheeks, I managed to excuse myself, "I'll see you tomorrow," I said and left immediately.

Pain, betrayal, hatred. Those are the three things I felt over Draco.

-

MATTHEO

The second she left, I made my way over to Draco, "Bella get the fuck up," I demanded and in less than a second, she was already on her feet. "I'm sorry Riddle, do you need anything?" she questions me and I simply tell her to fuck off.

Draco sat down on the couch with his legs stretched out as he looked up at me, smirking. "Can I fucking help you?" He spat harshly and raised his brow. I wanted to fucking hex him and kill him for making her cry, for hurting her, something so pure.

I grabbed him by his collar, and he threw a punch almost immediately, "You're fucking dead, Riddle!" He shouted and I punched him back, "Careful Malfoy, don't you remember what happened last time?" before I could throw another punch, Jacob dragged me away and Zabini pulled Draco away.

I left immediately and Jacob followed me. "What the fuck do you want Jacob?"

"Please," he begged and I scoffed, "Please? Never thought I would've seen my little brother beg. You have become weak, it's pathetic."

"Please Mattheo," he repeats and I rolled my eyes, "Please, leave her alone."

I didn't want to hear it anymore and went to look for her instead.

As I was on my way to look for her I notice her being pressed against the wall, hands, hands she did not want, roaming all around her body. Rage took over me in an instant. But before I could bat an eyelash, she casted a spell and defended herself. The Ravenclaw boy fell to the ground and cursed at her. He walked over to the bathroom and I decided to have some....fun with him.

-

I followed him and before he could walk away I shouted "Levioso," I walked over to the bathroom and casted a spell to ensure no one could hear anything from outside. I dropped the levitation spell and Jaxon Berkshire fell to the floor, only able to grunt in response. I toyed with the idea of just letting the man loose, so I would see how impossible it was to fight against the son of the Dark Lord, twirling my yew wand idly. Since the start of break, I have had no opportunities to vent my frustrations. True, I didn't need to indulge in violence. However, I enjoyed it.

I notice Jaxon crawling away as I got lost in my thoughts, I sighed and chuckle to myself,

"Crucio."

The red light hit his chest, and Jaxon fell again, this time moving in all sorts of ways. The cords of his neck bulged in stark relief as his screams perfumed the air. They were higher than I would have thought.

I lifted the spell, and the man panted for a moment before shakily rising to his feet once more.

"Riddle, you can't—"

"I can," I said evenly. "And I just did. This isn't even my favorite Unforgiveable. Would you like to experience that one next?" The boy's eyes widened. They were bloodshot, the blue emphasized by the red. "No? Perhaps you prefer this one, then."

"Riddle, listen—"

"Crucio."

This time, he crumbled rather than fell, knees failing him first, torso melting onto the floor, head hitting with a heavy "thwack!" His screams soon gained a hoarseness from their continuance. I let it go on a minute, maybe a tad longer, then cancelled it once more.

Jaxon stayed on the floor longer this time, tears at the corners of his eyes, sweat beading on his body.

"Are you ready to listen?" I said.

The boy dragged himself into a sitting position, staring with eyes that screamed hatred much as his throat had screamed in pain.

"Oh, good." I smiled mockingly. "You see, I have recently just learned how special Y/N is," I tapped my wand against my thigh.

"Stop," Jaxon growled.

I tapped my wand again, Jaxon's eyes drawn to the movement, watching closely lest I decide to use another curse. "I'm really enjoying this, why stop now?" I questioned.

"Please I¨ll do anything—"

I shook my head, feeling my curls falling over my forehead. "Oh, Jaxon. Jaxon, Jaxon. What if she didn't know how to defend herself? Would you have stopped?"

The boy opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a lift of my wand, a threat.

"Do not lie to me. I abhor liars, and I can already see that's what you want to spout."

I flicked my wand and Jaxon slammed into the wall behind him, sinking down to the floor. "I just realised that I don't care about what you have to say," I crossed the room and knelt to study my victim. "What was your plan when you pressed her against that wall?" I stroked my wand against his throat. His breath was trembling.

"Legilimens."

What I saw was enough that I immediately set the Cruciatus on him again. This boy, this disgusting excuse for a wizard, had sought to pluck something that wasn't his to take.

I was furious. In my anger, I kept the curse up longer than I had before, until Jaxon's voice broke and fled, and longer. When I finally cancelled it, I watched as Jaxon came back to himself in fits and starts. When his eyes finally filled with knowledge of where he was, I stepped on the outstretched fingers of one of his hands, taking satisfaction in the sound beneath my foot.

"Listen closely, Berkshire. I do not like to repeat myself," I seethed. "Y/N is mine, and I do not share my possession. Least of all with perverse creatures like you." Jaxon took in a shuddering breath that rattled in and out of his chest. Perhaps he'd broken a rib or two; the thought brought the cruel smile back to my lips.

Jaxon held eye contact for a second longer, saw his death written in my eyes, and slumped back in on himself, nodding.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." I walked back to the door, pulled out his wand, and turned. "Before I go, I will warn you: you will never get the upper hand on me. Never. Don't try." I tossed the wand across the room, and Jaxon groaned as he crawled toward it. I walked back to my room with a smile on my face.

THE NEXT DAY

The day after the party I met Mattheo again. Someone had cursed Jaxon and Dumbledore had a thought who it might be. I disagreed because I knew it wasn't him. Mattheo had no reason to go around and hex people in Hogwarts.

It was the weekends, and everyone left either for home or to Hogsmeade. I stayed left as did Mattheo because he had nowhere to go. Dumbledore wanted him in Hogwarts for as long as possible. Today was like any other day, he wanted me to defend myself once again. Unfortunately, he found a new strategy that he thought could work on me.

"You know," Mattheo continued, stepping ever-so-slightly closer to me, "I never told you what position I found Draco and Bella in the day he fucked her, did I?" He placed his hands on my hips and moved them slowly down my bare legs. My eyes shifted from his shoes, darting around before finally lifting to his face.

I noted his cold, too-knowing smile, I choked on a breath on his comment and turned abruptly away from him. His hand flew forward, grabbing one of my wrists where it had been swinging forward, and tugged me firmly back in place.

"Ah-ah, Miss Snape. This is where he touched her," He moved his fingers up my inner thigh irritably slow,

I could hear my teeth as they ground together, before I hissed, "I don't want to fucking hear about it,"

"Aw— Come on sweetheart, no need to be violent with your choice of words," He tipped my chin up with the tip of his wand, noting the way I refused to meet his gaze.

"Remember how she straddled him yesterday at the party, hmm," he hummed, "Well that's how I caught them fucking,"

"Excuse me?" I turned to face him, his already dark eyes turning to coal. I knew he was trying to make me angry, and I shouldn't care but the devil on my shoulder sung whispers into my ear, telling me that I needed to put him in his place.

"You heard me," He pressed bluntly, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to grow on his face.

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed and his eyes shot daggers into me, but the way they felt against my skin felt far too good for me to give up, in the same way that the sun's kiss felt so sweet against my skin on a hot summer day.

"He fucked her so hard. I'm sure they're at it again," His voice was so loud that I could almost feel his words shaking the walls.

"Shut up!" I rebutted, pointing my wand against his throat, "Shut the fuck up!"

And with that he turned back around, and began to walk away.

"Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you,", I shouted out, causing him to stop in his tracks, but he didn't dare to turn around, "I'm on my way to bring Bella so she can tell you how good it felt."

"Maybe then, you'll know how to hex her and defend yourself," he breathed, frustrated with me not being able to defend myself.

"I can't defend myself, I'm not as strong as you. Don't you understand?!", I yelled back,

MATTHEO

She was right, and I was aware of it. However, I tried to persuade myself that nothing would change what I wanted her do; not even a beautiful, intelligent Slytherin girl crying. I wanted a reaction out of her and I was going to have it.

"Please just stop this, Riddle," her voice softened, "I'm going to die because I can't defend myself," I slowly turned around to face her.

Her harsh words stung, which she soon realised as she noticed my eyes were filled with anxiousness; but she knew she couldn't stop, she needed me to understand that it was the truth.

"Y/n, I suggest you stop your whining", I spoke, my voice almost breaking, and my eyes slowly met her gaze.

"No, I will not", she smartly replied, "Not until I get it through to you, that I'm going to die!", she practically screamed, tears threatening her eyes, as she became more worked up and panicked about the fact that she won't live.

I stood there, taking in her words. She looked so harmless, yet her words cut through me like a sharpened blade. I thought of what to say next.

There's something about her, she's different; maybe it was the way she spoke, or how she was always impeccably presented; or, perhaps it was how she portrayed herself to be fearless, and confident, when in reality, she was a nervous, innocent girl, who hid her frightened thoughts behind her flawless facade.

Her presence made me feel different, so much so that I could not harm her like I did a few days ago. She was the only person who truly paid attention to me, to what I did; and although I was furious with the fact that she destroyed the task I came here to do, I couldn't help but feel the connection between the two of us, the inevitable spark that we shared, that became oh so transparent from our arguing.

Deciding that I had nothing else to say to her, she spoke up, "I'm done with this, all of it. I'm sick of trying to defend myself. Just let me die instead."

Y/N

I made my way to the exit, reaching out to turn the doorknob, I was stopped by a hand wrapping over my wrist, and forcefully spinning me around.

I looked up, I could see the desire in his eyes, and before I could register what was happening, He released his grip on my wrist and cupped my cheeks with both hands, leaning in and kissing me softly, every ounce full of passion.

I was tense, not quite understanding what was going on or what to do about it, but I didn't want to stop, I pushed back against his lips, deepening the kiss, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, whilst his lowered to my waist.

He pushed me back against the door, and hesitantly brought an end to the kiss. "I won't let you die," He whispered, his mouth against my cheek, he looked in my eyes, searching for any sign that showed that I wanted this as much as he did. A simple nod of my head, and he moved his head to cover my lips in another kiss. My hands instinctively went to his hair, scared that if I let go, he might disappear again.

He stopped and we were practically breathing the same air, "Are you sure?" he questions me and I nod again. I have never been so sure of something in my entire life.

"Give me your hand," he demands and I do. He Apperated us to a dark room and I turn to face him with a confused look. "You didn't actually think I'd take you on the floor in the Astronomy Tower did you?"

He rose his brow and cups my chin, "You're deserve far more than that, don't you think?"

He walked around me and faced my back, he pressed his front against my back and asks me once again, "I'm going to ask you again and before you answer I want you to know that," he pauses and then continues,

"Once I've taken you it means you've been marked by me and let's just say I don't share things I mark," he breathed out heavily, "Do you understand?" he questions me and I nod, "I want you, Mattheo."

His lips part in a sinful moan and he brushes them close to my ear, quietly asking, "I choose carefully who I have sex with and I haven't had it for a while," He walks in front of me and I look at him through my lashes, "Undress me." Is all I demand and with a devilish grin he takes a knife and hooks the sharp edge under the first button of my blouse. He makes quick work of it before the front of blouse falls open, just a hint of my soft white lace bra showing. He parts it with the knife, carefully smoothing the tip over the plump flesh of my breasts. He slowly drags it down and bites his bottom lip.

The cool air hits my heated skin and I shudder, Mattheo's eyes roamed over all my newly revealed skin. "You're gorgeous. You know that." He whispers and with a small smile I drag my skirt off slowly, still keeping my eyes hooked on his as I let if fall to the floor. I hook my fingers into the waistband of his pants and drag his body closer to mine, I press my hand against his hard bulge, feeling it through the fabric of his clothes.

Without warning Mattheo spins me around, pressing his chest to my back and bending me over his desk. I feel the cool edge of the knife trail down my back, Mattheo's name leaving my lips in a quiet plea. He hooks the tip under the fabric by my hip, giving it a quick tug. He does the same on the other side, watching as my underwear slide to my feet.

For a moment he's still and I glance over my shoulder, his darkened eyes locking on mine. His fingers dip between my legs and run along my folds, collecting the wetness. Bringing them up to his lips he sucks them clean before taking the knife and stabbing it hard into the desk.

My breath is coming in heavy pants as I hear him unbuckle his belt. His long fingers smooth over my bare back and curl into my hair. "Look at me." I turned around to face him and stared intensely into his eyes,

He slid his hands down past my waist, reaching for my thighs, hoisting me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso. He walked a few paces down to his bed.

He laid me down with caution, on his bed, before proceeding to hover above me. I felt somewhat vulnerable, to be this close to Mattheo Riddle, wanting him so urgently, and knowing he perceived the connection we shared.

"My father is downstairs, probably having a meeting with a few death eaters," He smirks wickedly and I gulped, he reached for his wand and sealed the door and muttered 'Muffilato,' "Exciting, is it not," he continues and winks.

I had no idea what I was doing. I was insane, stupid for sleeping with my enemy, The Dark lord's son. But still, I was not scared; in fact, it was quite the opposite, I was excited, eager to unravel this other side of Mattheo, the part of him I had yet to see, the part of him that needed the company of another.

He tossed away his suit jacket and removed his white shirt. He wedged himself between my parted legs and ran his hands up my thighs, I immediately saw his dark mark and brought his arm close to me, I examine it carefully and traced my finger over his dark mark. He leans down, "Does it make you hate me?" he questions me and I shook my head from side to side.

"Good," he whispered and continued placing kisses all over my body. With my eyes tightly shut, I bit on my lower lip to prevent my moans, the pleasure of his mouth exploring every inch of my body was more than I could take.

Without a warning, he slipped a finger inside of me, causing my eyes to shoot open and a whimper left my mouth. As I adjusted to the feeling, he pushed another finger into me, moving them faster, making me writhe beneath him.

"Theo...ohh", I moaned, prior to him removing his fingers from me, much to my dismay.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered admiring my figure, his lips travelling past my chest, my stomach, until he paused for a moment, ridding him off his boxers,

He aligned himself before entering my body, filling me completely. "Theo", I could not help but moan out, struggling to form words. He silenced my cries of pleasure by pressing his lips delicately against mine.

His hips furiously bucked forwards, thrusting into me at an unimaginable pace, my hands gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, causing him to seductively groan. He was being dominant, trying to make me aware that he was in control. "Mattheo", I moaned,

He was mercilessly slamming himself into me, desperate for both of us to make the most of the moment. Although he had not spoken for a while, his mouth was occupied elsewhere, tasting every part of my skin, and becoming familiar with my body. I understood he has never been intimate with anyone this way before.

And then, something in him snapped.

His dark eyes narrowed. He wet his lips with before his lips spoke raspy whispers directly into my ear. I exhaled at the proximity of his body to mine,

"I don't want you speaking at all," His words made the hair on the back of my neck stand, "Not a fucking sound." He demanded as he slowed down his pace.

I whimpered quietly as the sharp edge of his wand nicked the flesh just below my jaw. I exhaled shakily and squeezed my eyes shut. He had the power of precision, but the fear he elicited filled me with a certain excitement that I couldn't explain.

"That's more like it," He praised when I didn't speak, placing his hand on my cheek and brushing the pad of his thumb across my cheek. I opened my eyes and his own were now wide excitement.

"Any sound you make, my wand will draw a letter on your neck," he threatened and reminded me of the dream I had months ago, He pulled himself all the way out slowly, he stroke himself against my wetness while gazing deeply into my eyes, enjoying the view underneath pleading and begging for him.

"And sweetheart," He continues, "I know how much you enjoy the pain,"

And with that he slammed himself roughly inside me again, I spread my legs wider apart, inviting him in and screaming out of pleasure.

His pace quickened, pounding into me rougher and faster; his hands gripping the wand tightly against my throat,

"Mattheo!" I gasped breathily, the only word coming to mind was the desperate plea of his name. He smiled, satisfied, that I needed more and he gave me more.

I screamed at the burning pain his wand was causing me to feel and he formed his lips into a thin line as he stared down at me. He threw the wand away and brought my legs up to his shoulder, he thrusts himself inside me deeper and harder,

"So fucking pure," He spat harshly as I rolled my head back, "Such a pure beautiful girl, just waiting to be fucked like a whore," He said and pushed himself deeper inside me at the last sentence. I screamed, breathing heavily beneath him.

I could sense he was becoming tired, the strokes became less forceful, but the pace never slowed. "Don't stop", I whispered, my head rolling back, "Not yet". He chuckled evilly, "Shut the fuck up," he demanded but I couldn't,

"Oh God, please...", I moaned, feeling myself becoming weaker by the second. We both knew we were avoidably reaching our highs. He leaned down to me, before whispering, "Say my name," He wanted both of us to know who it was that had pleasured me so well.

A few final thrusts was all it took, "Mattheo", I cried out and he came directly after.

The two of us lay still for a moment, side by side. Both out of breath and trying to take in all that had just happened. I was aware of how wrong it was, I had just slept with Voldemort's son, a sociopath; although, I did not feel guilty, or ashamed, if anything I wished to do it again. The absence of his skin against my own only made me dismal. I yearned for his lips to reattach to my skin, for him to give me that amount of satisfaction all over again.

I fell asleep on his chest and even though this was so wrong; it felt so right.

MATTHEO

I could not share her with anyone else, not anymore. Not now; she is too precious to even bathe in the curious eye of anyone else. It pained me horribly to even imagine it.

There is not enough substance in this world to feed my desire for power – power over things that cannot be controlled, and power over people. But as for this moment, nothing is not enough to feed my desire for power – over her.

My feelings started with her and it shall end with her. I will do everything in my power to protect such a fragile, beautiful angel – If she dies then she shall in my arms along with me. It will be like a swan taking her last bow on stage, in her prettiest white dress and refined movements, so precise they are hurtful. If leaving this world with her means ending up with her in our own heaven; then it will be the most beautiful thing to witness and I anticipated that moment with bated breath and lust-filled eyes, wild with wonder, drunk on lust.

Y/N

I woke up and found myself alone in the bed. I look over and Mattheo studied himself in the mirror, running a comb through his immaculate curls, straightening his suit jacket. He had a fine figure; he checked and re-checked. His suits were mostly true black, a black silk tie, black suit jacket. The only true exceptions was the silver snake ring he had on his finger, and his white shirt. He tapped his lips, eyes skimming himself, then muttered;

"Accio Mattheo Riddle's wand." There, now he was ready.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, my voice was trembling and I was scared of being alone when the person who wanted me dead was in the same house.

He turned to look at me and walked over to the door, "My father knows I'm here. He knows everything and he knows I've brought company. Stay in my room, I won't be long," He says and I could almost sense a small smile but I knew he was scared deep down. I nod and got up to get dressed.

-

After a few moments I heard a familiar voice, and also a familiar name,

"Quiet!" I heard a woman shriek outside my door.

Her voice shook my soul.

I tried to listen through the door, and heard broken, empty sobs from someone outside. The more I listened the more infuriated the voice outside the door sounded.

"Shut up, you stupid little fool!" I heard her scream at someone and I heard horrible clacking footsteps approaching. When they stopped, a new, more tender voice sounded.

"Bellatrix, there's no need to hurt the boy. We did what the Dark Lord wanted."

"Narcissa, He never said we couldn't have any fun!" she laughed and I heard Narcissa sigh,

"Take the boy out and throw him away somewhere," Bellatrix demanded.

It was quiet and as stupid as I was, I opened the door to have a peak. Almost immediately I felt her hands on my arm, digging her nails into my skin as she stared wickedly into my eyes.

She looked horrible. Her hair was a disgusting, matted mess and her long, black dress was the same. The smile on her face scared me, completely terrified me.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange." I said fearfully, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Eavesdropping, were you" She said. "We're going to have a little fun!"

The evil smirk plastered on Bellatrix's face as she circles me like a shark makes me even more nauseous than I already am. What is she going to do? Is there anyone close enough to come save me if needed?

I swallow hard, both in fear and to suppress anything that might be making its return, "What do you want from me?"

She stops in front of me and stares for a second. Seeming dumbstruck at the fact that I couldn't possibly understand what she has in store for me. "I don't like intruders," She smirks before taking out her wand and pointing it straight at me. "Crucio!" She bellows and a flash of red strikes me in the chest, knocking me to my knees.

A surge of pain emits throughout my entire body, pain like I have never felt before. I feel as though my internal organs are on fire, white-hot knives are penetrating every inch of my body, someone is ripping my limb from limb, I wish for it to stop. Bellatrix spends the next few seconds just staring at me with that menacing look of hers. The seconds feel like eternity to me.

I'm screaming in pain, wailing on my knees, begging her to lift the curse off from me. I wish anything to cause it to stop, I even wish for death to swarm over and take all the pain away. Bellatrix slowly steps closer to me, laughing maniacally.

"You want the pain to stop?" She questions as tears begin streaming down my face. I nod, gasping in pain, knowing she won't lift it. "That's too bad, I don't like to end things that give me pleasure,"

She lifts my chin with her cold index finger. "And I love seeing people suffer," I let out another scream and she slams a hand over my mouth before slowly raising a finger to her lips. "Shhhh we wouldn't want anyone to come in and steal my fun," she smirks.

"Not that anyone would save you," she pretends pouts, by now my gasping for air to fill what feels like, but isn't, a collapsed lung. "No one in their right mind would save you," she speaks. She drops her hand from my mouth, hoping to hear me plead for mercy.

"Please, stop!" I cry out as my body was shaking. "I can't take it!"

"You want me to lift the curse?" She inquiries and I nod vigorously, only causing me more pain. "Will you do anything for me to lift the curse?"

"Yes," I croak out.

"Good, I want you to meet the Dark Lord," she says and roughly drags me away as I'm on my knees, not being able to stand up.

She knocks on the door and entered before me, "My Lord," she says as he allowed her to enter, "I found an intruder, I have punished her My Lord."

"Let her enter," he hissed and the second she drags me inside I lock eyes with Mattheo. Even with all the pain inflicted upon I manage to sigh in relief at the sight of him.

His eyes darkened, and I have never seen him look so angry as he was now, almost like it terrified me. He pulled his wand out immediately and pointed it at Bellatrix. His father was a lot faster than him and Mattheo's wand flew into Voldemort's hand.

"Son," he hissed, "I will deal with the two of you later,"

I didn't dare to look Voldemort in the eyes, I kept mine on Mattheo. "Bellatrix," He spat, "Yes, My Lord?" she bowed down and kept her eyes on the ground. "Let go of the girl, we have a guest attending shortly," He demands and she obliged.

Bellatrix snaps her head at me, grinning as though this is going just as she planned. "As you wish, My Lord,"

Mattheo sprints to me, quickly kneeling beside me. I fall into his arms just as he go to wrap them around me. I'm still shaking, loud sobs escapes my lips.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Bellatrix," He spat harshly and returned his gaze to stare deeply into my eyes, "It's okay."

Voldemortlet out an evil chuckle and it sent shivers down my spine. I have never heardsomething so evil, "Young love," he scoffed and laughed once again.

We heard a knock on the door and Voldemort clapped his hand, "Ah, ourguest is here,"

I was shocked when I saw the person entering the room, "Draco?" was theonly thing I could possibly let out. I had been staring atDraco for so long that I missed the way I had left myself wide open, lettingeveryone in the room find out about our relationship. I had caught theattention of a sadistic death eater. He grinned at my oblivious state and chuckled,"Both Draco and Mattheo I see," Voldemort hissed, "This will be interesting,"

-

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram; yasmineamaro for sneakpeaks and countdowns to the next chapter.

TikTok; yasmineamaroo if you want to tag me in things m.

10708 words. Wow. This took so long. LOVE YOU ALL.

Edit; I forgot to mention, I would love for all of you to go and read june's story. It would mean the world to me if you commented that I sent you. I love you all and if you do this I'll start working on the new chapter hehe 🐍


	41. Chapter 41

"Azkaban"

"Azkaban" 

-

A.N; Y/N is wearing Mattheo's clothes since hers got torn apart.

DRACO

I feel the entire world slow down as I see her in his clothes, covered in blood. A single thought appears inside the ruined mess that is my mind, almost as if it's mocking me - She has always been good at masking her true thoughts. At hiding things; even from me. But I never expected this. Ever.

I feel anger flare up, hot and heavy inside of my chest. Out of rage, I found myself stepping forward, urged on by that unpleasant feeling worming its way into my stomach, curling my hands into fists, my jaw clenches as my fingers edge closer to the wand inside my pocket.

"My, my," The Dark Lord says in tone soft, "Go ahead, Draco," Voldemort praises, his voice still so oddly soft.

Y/N

My eyes are wide out of shock and they dart between the two of them. I tried to constrain everything that swirls in my chest into language, but it was simply impossible. I keep my eyes on Draco and he seems so abysmally lost standing there against the large walls of the room, so pale, with eyes, so wide - that plead for help and are filled with questions.

DRACO

"...Draco?" Her voice was like a bell, pleasant, but alarming - Waking me up from my state of shock. My eyes fly open and my heart beats rapidly. Her face is twisted with fear, eyes, alert and distressed. Words fall from her lips in a soft whisper. But I do not catch a single word. I keep staring at her, completely shocked by her presence. Here, next to the Dark Lord and his son.

Y/N

"Do not speak to me unless you are spoken to," Draco spat spiteful but does not look at me as he says this. I held Mattheo back as he was quick to step forward. I knew Draco did it to not show weakness in front of Voldemort, yet it pierces my heart, and I can feel it shatter. It is my time to freeze, to lock my jaw and forget how to breathe. I suddenly feel like crying. But I don't allow myself to appear weak and affected by his comment.

I got lost in my train of thoughts, thinking of how to best calm Draco down. But I quickly got snapped out of it and everything came crashing down in the most painful way as I saw Draco pointing his wand at Mattheo.

"Accio Mattheo Riddle's wand!" Mattheo shouted. The scream that erupted from my throat was heartbreakingly chilling as Mattheo shoved me away and ducked from the curse that Draco shot at him.

Draco's eyes are completely focused on Mattheo and from one second to another he lifts his wand again, firing a spell at Mattheo, who can only dodge it by a hair's breadth. The spell crashes against the door, making my ears ring.

"Stop, please Draco!" I sobbed, gripping his suit tightly, searching desperately for any signs of him listening to me.

"Accio Mattheo Riddle's wand!" Mattheo repeated himself and his wand flew from Voldemort into his hand. Draco loses no time, firing another spell and before I can even blink, there's a dangerous duel going on in the room and no one does anything to stop it. I hear one spell after another crash against a wall and feel my heart racing.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted as Bellatrix erupted into laughter. Mattheo and Draco immediately stopped in less than a second and turned to face the Dark Lord. "Pick up your wands and be useful to me and me only," he hissed.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked, her voice tinged with a childish glee that contrasted badly with the menacing smile plastered across her too pretty face, "What should I do with the....girl?" she glares at me and tilts her head, grinning wickedly at me.

"You don't fucking touch her," Mattheo spat back harshly as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix, "Once she leaves, I'll take care of you, Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix," Voldemort extended his hand to his female servant and she twirled into his embrace, "Bring the girl over to me. I want to see why she's so special to these young men," He said with his fingers stroking her delicate jawbone as Bellatrix stared into the blood-red eyes of her master. Glittering jewels of insanity were an apt description of her eyes, and Voldemort seemed to enjoy her smirk. She had a knack for torture, magical and otherwise.

"My Lord. Please," Theo practically begged, eyes on the floor. "Please?" Voldemort chuckles evilly and questions him, "Please what, ssson?" He hissed but Theo stays quiet.

Voldemort had him by the collar in a second. His anger was radiating off of him, causing the walls to shake and the wooden surface of the table itself to crack. He was sorely tempted to destroy the entire room- To blast apart the long wooden table; to set the walls ablaze; to watch everything catch a fire..

"Speak when you are spoken to by your Lord! Or I will bless you with one of the Unforgivable curses," Voldemort snarled, and I noticed Theo desperately trying to quiet the horrid rage in his chest.

"I marked her, father." There is a brief moment of confusion on Draco's part and I see the panic flashing through his eyes. Mattheo smirked devilishly, making me become hyper aware of what he was referring to. He walked over behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder as he grinned wickedly, staring straight at Draco. He gave me a hard squeeze just to prolong the sensation with the possessive satisfaction he felt about me being his - only his.

Draco's answering panic was quickly hidden under his Malfoy-famous blank expression, though it caught me by surprise and I felt a surge of guilt rise in my stomach. I could hear Voldemort speaking in the background and an constant noise of pleasant wind chimes in the cold room, but my attention stayed firmly on Draco. He may appear to be unconcerned, but his eyes show a different story. This is not the way I wanted him to find out.

"What," Draco began, his voice was low and breathless, making my hands tremble, "You, marked her?" He questions him and pointed his wand at us, my eyes tracked the movement before I was finally able to tear my gaze away and look back at Mattheo.

"Turn around and look at your Lord," Mattheo demanded and I obligated, turning to look at Voldemort, keeping my face down on the ground.

"I am your Lord," Mattheo's voice was unexpectedly loud and I flinch in surprise. I look at him in confusion and he cups my chin, his breath fanning against my face as my breathing became uneven. "Pardon?" I question him with knitted brows,

"I marked you," He removed his hand from my chin and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he bent my neck to the side, showing his father the mark he carved on my neck. "I marked her father. No one can touch her without my permission."

I had adrenaline and unexpected arousal surging through my veins at the next thing leaving his lips, "She's mine and mine only. I will torture, obliviate and hex anyone that dares to touch her." He stated, making it very clear to the other Death Eaters that I was off limit.

Now, as I was shocked by his words, I saw the huge serpent's body slithering in, my face drained of color, as my hand trembled.

"A snake," I breathed softly in terror, raising my hand shakily to my chest level.

The snake decided for me and lunged, its mouth open wide to crunch down on me, splitting my bones and splattering my warm blood,

I felt my body heat up as I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the agony of the snake's great fangs to pierce me.

But it didn't happen. Theo spoke to it and the snake moved slowly towards Voldemort.

Out of impulsiveness, not caring where I am and with who, I immediately wrap my hands around his torso, letting my head rest on his chest.

"How did you..." I say still on edge and in utter shock, my racing heartbeat calmed. I took a good up at Theo and he replies, "I speak Parseltongue."

DRACO

She broke my heart and my world fell apart when I saw him comfort her. My heart ached as she wrapped her arms around him. I felt truly betrayed, but underneath all the sadness and anger I blamed myself. I broke up with her and left her, only to fall in the hands of a manipulative sociopath. I was taken aback. It was the first time in such a long time I had looked directly into her eyes; they were cold and held sadness, sadness caused by me. Guilt took over me. But then she looked at him and her eyes lit up, the way they used to when she looked at me. How can she be happy with a Death Eater, Voldemort's very own son? When did this happen? How could I have missed this? Thousands of questions ran though my mind as I kept my broken eyes on her.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his free arm with the Dark Mark around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he kept his eyes hooked on mine. He wanted me to know he does not share his possession, but little does he know that I don't, either.

-

Y/N

Me and Mattheo left back to Hogwarts. My room was empty and Odeya was still away, gone. We had the room for ourselves. The second we were in my room I was blinking rapidly to try and clear my vision that was quickly pooling with unshed tears while trying to steady my breathing, "Draco?" I questioned Mattheo as I walked back and forth in a quick pace, trying to calm myself down.

I was lost in my thoughts and my vision was blurred by the tears as they start to flow down my cheeks. I didn't notice that I unknowingly crashed into his body. All I felt were strong hands around me, holding me in place from toppling backward. I took a deep breath and felt the scent of divine.

"Look at me." He demanded and I looked up him, his worried eyes searching mine with such care that it pushed me over the edge.

I didn't respond, all I could think of was wanting him to comfort me, to be close to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle, burying my face deep into his suit and letting out quiet and frail weeps that broke his heart. He held me tightly, pressing kisses to the top of my head and muttered "It's okay. He's fine." I stayed in his embrace for a few minutes, letting my tears freely fall onto his suit, my mascara smudging all over it.

"Did you know he was a Death Eater?" I choked out when I pulled away from him, desperately wiping away at my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"No," he responded quickly. He brought his hand up to my face, his thumb swiping delicately over a stray tear that was sitting on my jaw while I closed my eyes in comfort, "Y/N if he means that much to you, I'll protect him. Even though all I want is to kill him."

"Promise me, Mattheo." I replied, "Promise me you'll keep him safe and you won't let your father hurt him, promise me."

He interlocked my fingers with his, bringing the pair up to his lips with a warm kiss on the back of my hand, "I promise." He replied and I immediately crashed my lips against his, running my fingers through his soft brown locks, feeling his hand caress my jawline.

I backed and he watched contently when I shed off my robe and slowly got undressed only to slip into comfortable clothes.

I was perched on the edge of my bed, he followed in my footsteps and took off his shirt, letting it slide over his head and I watched him with wide eyes, erupted by how good his body looked. Fuck. He fell down backwards onto my bed and dragged me down along with him. I vented to him all about everything and we spoke for hours.

"Voldemort won't hurt him, right? And what about the other Death Eaters?" I questioned him as I gazed up at him with a worried expression.

"No one will dare to touch him without my permission. I am their next Lord, after my father."

In a careful movement, he had me straddling him, my legs on each side of him as he propped himself up on his elbows, staring intently into my eyes. He tucked the loose strand of my curly hair behind my ear and whispered, "I am your next Lord, Y/N." he says and my heart beats rapidly, "I don't understand?"

"Death Eaters listen to my orders when my father isn't around. I am their next Lord, your next Lord." He smiles wickedly and I felt things I never thought I would, but the way he had power over people... turned me on.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, show them the mark I gave you," I rose a brow and he continues, "I can give the mark to one person and one person only. The mark shows that your mine."

I smiled and let my head rest against him. He pulled the covers over us, draping my large duvet over our entangled bodies with my head resting right on his chest, the steady beatings of his heart instantly sending me into a much-needed peace. His chin was rested right atop my head and I felt his fingers run up and down my arm soothingly,

"Are you mine, Y/N?" He asked but I understood it wasn't a question.

"I'm yours and yours only." I whispered, closing my eyes gently when his hand smoothed over the back of my hair. I could sense a smirk curl up on his lips and I fall into a deep sleep.

-

I woke up the next day and brought food for us to eat in my room. Time passes and I can't keep myself away from him.

I was unsure of how long we stayed in my room together. All I knew is that one day this will all be nothing but a distant memory. But hopefully, there will be more memories like this.

The thought of him becoming the next Lord scared me, I didn't want to lose him. I can't lose him. I decided not to worry about that too much and let myself simply enjoy his presence; let my heart beat to sound of his voice, words falling from his lips which, truly, were music on their own.

I lay next to him on the bed as he had a book in hand and I looked at him. Totally immersed at his book, reading to me. He was calm and I can decipher some expressions of confusion, interest and anger. His face was usually a cold mask but now, it was soft and I understood he enjoyed reading books and he also seems to be more relaxed around me.

Even if he is a sociopath he didn't start as completely cold and manipulative. He learned to do this over the years of observing people and going through things himself. His scaring past even if it didn't made him who he is, it surely shaped his beliefs and targets.

After spending months and months with him I got to know him on another level. A way that no one else knows him, but me. My mind was racing with thoughts and I didn't noticed him looking at me trying to understand me too.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts with a smirk plastered across his face. It doesn't seem malicious nor fake. It doesn't express superiority instead it was soft and warm.

"Are you going to answer at me?" He says examining me, his eyes scanning me. The way he looks at me makes my heartbeat fasten and I slightly squirm but he is quick to notice, his smirk intensifying.

His places his hand on my thigh and it brings me again out of my trance. His eyes are now squinted with curiosity, "I asked you a question. Answer it." he says almost whispering. His hand travels up my thigh and I let out a small breath in reply,

He smirks again at my reaction and wanders higher, "What was that? Thought I heard you replying," He teases as he flicks his tongue, making sinful thoughts take over my mind.

"I'm thinking about you," I reply as he tightens his grip on my thigh, my eyes roll back in anticipation as my breathing got heavier.

Quickly, he settled himself on top of me and pinned my hands above my head, his brown eyes gleaming in the dim lighting as he hovered over me. He looked like a predator sizing up their prey and it only served to intensify the lust I felt between my legs.

I could see his gaze linger on my neck before he leaned down and pressed his mouth against my sensitive skin, teeth lightly grazing before he soothed the agitation by leaving trails of kisses down my neck. It was enough to make me bite my bottom lip to prevent me from letting out any further sounds, not yet wanting to give into him so entirely.

He smiled against my skin before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses close to my ear as he whispered, "I'm afraid you've already lost, so there's no point in trying to resist any further."

I squirmed under him as he teasingly ran his tongue along the shell of my ear, trying to make it difficult for me to respond, "Are you dying to feel my tongue somewhere else?" he questions me and I feel my body heat up.

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the reverberations of his ensuing chuckle against my skin, "Let me fucking taste you Y/N," He whispered in a voice filled with lust as he stared deeply into my eyes, "I enjoy seeing pleasuring you, let me do it,"

He gripped the waistband of my underwear and slowly pulled them off as he kept eye contact with me, "Ask me to do it," Everything he did was utterly intoxicating and my mind was unable to focus on anything other than him, I kept quiet and shook my head. I wanted to play with him but little did I know, he was the one playing with me.

He got off the bed to stand up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor as he flexed his biceps. He kept his eyes hooked on mine as he unbuckled his belt. He tilts his head to the side, observing me as he sends me a smirk and walked over to the bathroom, leaving me on my own on the bed, stunned. After a while, I decide to walk after him.

I watched as he stood with his back facing me - heated water flooded down the clenching muscles of his back. I bite my lower lip in hesitation, but the longing for him to touch me was too overwhelming - I needed him to touch me. I needed him to feel me. I needed him.

My clothes dropped in a pile on the floor as I pushed the glass door open, entering the steaming heat. My hands traveled across his back, over his toned torso, and he didn't even flinch by the touch of me - he merely seized my hands in his as he pulled me closer, ''Couldn't manage to stay away - could you?'' I felt a curve arching on my lips as he turned around in my hold, eagerly looking down at me with spite, and before I even had a chance to react - he grabbed me by my throat, fingers digging into my sensitive skin as he roughly forced me against the wall. My spine collided with the ice-cold tile as he towered over me, ''Don't tempt me Y/N, ''

''What are you going to do about it, Mattheo?'' I spoke, suffering my oxygen of his harsh hold. He looked at me, brown eyes tore through mine as a devilish smirk coated his flares, ''Don't play games with the devil, Y/N,'' - a peal of evil laughter escaped his tongue as he trailed it behind my ear, leaning close, ''Because the devil always wins,'' And with that, Mattheo pushed his body against mine, kissing me with force as his nails dug deeper into my flesh.

I felt myself whimper by his touch as he strived my legs apart, heated water flowing down our starving bodies. He pulled his lips away, biting and sucking his way down my neck, over my body, leaving marks behind him. My chest heaved heavy when he reached my down between my legs. Mattheo traced his thumb up my slit, collecting my juice on it as soft moans escaped my lips, ''You really thought you wouldn't beg for me, didn't you?''

It was breathtaking, his skin on mine - the desire throbbed the air around us as he made his way back to my lips, tending back, ''Now, feel how good you taste,'' He rose, trailing the thumb with my wetness collected on it over my lips, dragging the lower lip down. I felt my own taste as I swirled my tongue around his thumb, licking it clean, ''So good for me, isn't that right Y/N?'' He endangered, narrowing his eyes in mine, ''Let's see just how good you are,''

Mattheo gripped my waist, pinching my thighs for me to jump onto him, ''Up,'' He demanded, and I did as told, without a second thought. The things he did to me - the things he made me feel was mindblowing. He forced us back into the stream of heated water, soaking us both wet. I felt his cock, impatiently waiting to enter me. His lips explored every inch of my longing body, ''Mattheo, please,'' I begged through the pleasure of his mouth tasting my skin, but he ignored my plea; a cold hand traveled down to his cock pumping it up and down, ''I want you to beg for me,'' He stated, his chest heavy against mine, ''I want you to beg for me to fuck you, Y/N.''

The impatience of his touch caused me to slam my lips against his, arms clinging around his neck as I heavily breathed into his parted lips, ''I want you, Mattheo,'' I trailed my tongue over his bottom lip, biting it after, ''I want you to fuck me - I want you to mark me, my Lord,''

My words pushed him over the edge as he thrust his tip into my pussy, not letting me adjust to his size before he mercilessly pounded himself in and out. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he forced himself deeper, he wanted me to take all of him, all twelve inches of him, and I did, without question.

I dug my nails into his neck, and he let out a groan at that. The heated water washed over us as our bodies struggled to feel each other, ''Mattheo,'' I moaned through my trembling lips, and to my surprise, his palm collided with my cheek. He slapped me. He fucking slapped me, but in some way, I enjoyed it. I wanted it. I needed it. I loved the severity he fucked me with.

''Not a fucking word, Y/N,'' He threatened, "Not. a. fucking. word." His tone scored low as he chewed his way down my throat, his teeth ripped cuts in my tanned skin as he slammed himself inside me with force, I felt Mattheo's tongue lick up the blood caused by his mouth. His lips craved mine, "Taste yourself, Y/N," He urged before his tongue sought mine, and I obeyed, feeling the metallic tang of my own blood as his cock thrust deeply into me. I whispered into his lips, feeling a mixture of hatred and desire through each thrust. The pleasure became overwhelming, the tingling sensation in my stomach scored through my every sense, and he loved it. Mattheo loved how my body craved his, how his touch caused my body to crumble, "Fuck - Theo, I'm-,"

His hand gripped my chin as he stared intensely into my eyes, "It's my Lord, to you," He roared, "You're not coming until I tell you to," The frightening dominance in his voice combines with him mercilessly bucking his cock in and out of me, nearly drives me to my edge,

"Please," I begged once more, "Please, Theo," I tugged his hair back, holding everything my body wanted to let out, in. My nails scratched their way down his toned back, drops of blood coated my fingers as he slapped me once more. The burning sensation from his palm striking my cheek caused my back to arch, "Beg," He demanded,

And I did. I begged and pleaded for Mattheo to let me finish, but he stood his ground - pushing me back even firmer into the ice-cold tile wall. The mixture of the heated water and the cold wall made my whole existence shiver. Mattheo kept his harsh pace, slowly pulling out before severely forcing himself back in. I met his eyes, leveling mine as I leaned my head back, consumed in his fucking. He stared into my eyes as a flash of humanity showed through the desire.

My eyes begged his; my touch pleaded him as my peak was closing in on me, my skin shaking beneath his, craving for him to let me finish, "Do you want me to fuck you until you cum for me Y/N?," He said, placing his hands on my throat, making it hard for me to breathe out. The words my mouth wished to form stuck in my throat. "I asked you a fucking question," he spat as I searched deeply into his brown, steely eyes, my hands hauled at his hair, feeling my eyes rolling back as he gripped my tightens his grip around my throat - nails digging into my skin, feeling his heated pants fanning my skin. My orgasm was close, too close.

Mattheo reached places I've never yet experienced, my nerves drowned in pleasure, and then I did as told, I begged and pleaded for him to fuck me, fuck me until I cum. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, enjoying sound of me begging. "Such a good girl for me," He fanned out, "Now, be a better girl and cum for me, Y/N - I want to hear you scream my name," I held onto his shoulders, foreheads against each other's as we breathed the same air, "Mattheo," I cried out, feeling all my senses overthrown by my own euphoria. My back arched as he bucked his hips harder, fucking me through my high.

-

As we lay down on the bed, I raised my head to meet his dark brown eyes, feeling safe for the first time since me and Draco broke up. I traced his scars with my thumb, a tender caress upon broken skin to repair what couldn't be fully healed. He could see tears shining in my eyes as I sighed. And then he did the unexpected, he opened up to me.

"I got them from my mother," he said and I looked at him in confusion, "Remember when I said the sectumsempra is hardly a punishment compared to the Cuciatus?" he questions me and I nod.

"My mother used to punish me with the cuciatus because I reminded her of my father. She loved my father but he didn't love her, he loved your mother. When he left her she couldn't stand looking at me so she used the crucio spell on me when I didn't listen. The pain was the worst pain in the world and I always wished for any other pain that the one she used on me. I found a new way to get rid of it and that was to slide a knife down my chest. It didn't take the pain away fully but it took away a lot of it." He admitted and I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say other than comfort him.

"Mattheo I- I'm so sorry," I replied, my hands caressing his cheek. "Don't be, because i'm not."

And just like that, he was like a closed book again. "Let's get some sleep."

-

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and saw Mattheo standing across the room, breathing heavily, almost like he was having a panic attack. He walked towards me and ran his slim fingers through his dark, smooth hair and looked at me with a mixed feeling. I bit my bottom lip and avoided the eye contact. I felt his hand closed around mine, surprised by the tingly yet warm sensation that appeared as my skin touched his, "What is it, Theo?" I broke the silence as he looks at me.

"I just don't know what's happening to me. There's this part of me that wants to do dreadful things, yet the other part of me has an urge to think of you or - or protect you or, just press my lips against yours at all times. I don't know what this feeling is, Y/N."

Before I could answer, his arm stings under his sleeve and he immediately fell to the ground, "Fuck!" He shouted as he pulls up his sleeve slowly to reveal it - The Dark Mark - etched into his flesh. The snake on his arm slithers around the skull and back out of its mouth, it starts to move and he inwardly cringe. When it was touched by Voldemort, it moved and turned into a Jet-black color. Voldemort used this as a signal and I quickly understood what Theo was going to do next.

I stand up and he draws me into his arms. One arm wrapping around my waist; the other caressing my cheek. His thumb rubs over my cheekbone as he smiles softly down at me. For a moment, neither of us speak. Time was so precious; it's where everything is defined. I beam up at him, savouring the feel of his arm around my waist though I know that I have a lifetime to memorize the way he touches me,

"I have to go," he whispers and I sighed, "I know. When will you be back?" I watch the myriad of emotions that flit over his face; trying to define each and every one of them.

"Soon," he replies and I take his hand in mine, tangling our fingers together. His skin is smooth and soft against mine. His hand fits perfectly in mine, as if made for me and me only.

I face the ground, trying to think of other things other than him having to go back to his father. But then, he cannot stand it anymore, he places his index finger under my chin and tilts my head up before he crashes his lips against mine. And in that kiss, all the good things fill me; all the moments in the Astronomy Tower, all our late-night kisses, all the fights we had before we became lovers. All the times he would hold me close and whisper in my ear how beautiful he thinks I look when he thought I was sleeping, and all those times he tried to teach me how to defend myself.

"Mattheo," my voice cracked and came out in a barely audible tone. "Come back soon," I say, finally meeting his gaze. His eyes are dark, beautiful like the night sky and I keep mine hooked on them as my words wash over him, "Soon. I promise Y/N."

And then time stops.

Time stops.

He left and I felt empty, without him. He was like the missing piece to my puzzle and I missed him already.

-

MATTHEO

I went back and waited for my father. As I waited Bellatrix Lestrange bounded into the room. Her chest heaved with anticipation and she pulled up her sleeve to call the Dark Lord with her eyes fixed on me.

She flew into a terrified fury as I raised my wand, pointing it against her and and before she could do anything to defend herself, before she could even move, I fired a spell and hit her with the Cruciatus curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than I have ever heard someone scream in my life - And I enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh come on sweetheart, no need to scream," I chuckled evilly, staring down at the woman beneath me, "Thought you enjoyed receiving pain as much as you enjoy giving it,"

Nowhere in my mind or my near future did I think I would be in the situation I am in now. Cursing another Death Eater for touching someone who I finally care about. She was bleeding and screaming in an immense amount of agonizing pain that ripped her insides apart.

But when she cursed her and I saw it, It was the worst feeling in the world; staring down at the girl I cared about, screaming in pain. I might have a soft side for her but she is the only exception. I was cold-hearted and I do not feel for anyone but her and if anyone touches her again, they will be met with serve punishment from me.

"You know how much I like to torture people who refuse to listen to me. Don't you, Bellatrix?" I rose a brow as I smiled wickedly down at her, she nodded and my smile turned into a smug, "Good. I'm stronger than you Bellatrix, and I am your next Lord. Do not disobey me." I spat as I walked away.

HOGWARTS

Y/N

"Alohamora!" A loud, angry sound spoke outside my door and my door swung open. I was quick to stand on my feet and I watched as Draco marched towards me.

When he walked in, I saw the way his soul nearly left his body and the way the light left his eyes. I saw how his skin instantly turned into a pale and sallow color simmering between green and gray. It broke him, what I did broke him and I knew that. Both of us had our worst fears when it came to the other person, unspoken to each other, of course, but they were there and there was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

What killed me and made my heart ache, wasn't the fact that I was staring into pale and distraught gray eyes that looked emptier with each passing second. It was the fact that I knew I caused it. "Draco," I whispered but he hushed me up quickly by grabbing my face, tightening his group around it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," He spat and I stayed quiet, "I try to keep you safe and you fuck the enemy behind my back?!"

I shoved him away, my palms pressing against his chest as I stepped back, "Don't you fucking dare speak to me like that Draco!"

I turned around as I let out a harsh breath, not daring to look back in case my anger slips into something else and the tightness in my throat gives way to the sob I have been holding back.

"Were you that desperate for a fuck?!" He shouts, making me flinch. "I did everything for you! I tried to keep you fucking safe and this is what I get in return?"

I come to a stop, breath shaking as it leaves my lips and forming wispy streams of condensation as it meets the cool air. I know I need to turn around, but I can't look at him right now, I can't look at him without seeing the hurt in his eyes.

For a moment, I felt a regret begin to overcome me. I suddenly began wishing that I never pursued anything with Draco or Mattheo.

I loved Draco, I did, with all my heart, every fiber of my being. The way he used to stare at me was so intense I swore my heart was going to implode every time stared at me. I loved him so much, that me being the reason for him falling apart entirely hurt more than the cruico spell I took. I didn't want this for him. He resembled a beautiful, refined, and strong looking on person on the outside - but on the inside, he's fragile and would shatter instantaneously upon impact.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I replied, my legs trembling. "Fuck your sorry!" He shouted back and I felt my heart ache. "I don't want shit from you anymore," He replied, his tone changing abruptly.

He walked over to my desk and continued speaking to himself about me, "To think that I tried to protect her, only for her to fall into the hands of enemy." he chuckles darkly. He was now standing at his desk, propping himself up on the edge of it and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And then he fucked her. Little Miss Y/N got fucked by the Dark Lord's son. Tell me Y/N, does it turn you on, knowing who his father is? Knowing that Mattheo himself probably killed hundred of people?"

The room felt like it collapsed around me, the air in my lungs leaving me when I finally pieced together why he was being more angry and abrasive than usual. Why he was staring at me with nothing but evil and vengeance in his eyes since he first approached me.

I swallowed thickly as one thing became very clear to me; he disrespected me.

I raised my wand at him, shoving it against his throat, pinning the tip harshly and leaving a red mark, "Don't fucking disrespect me, Malfoy."

He laughed as he saw the look on my face. "Oh?" he chuckled, "You get fucked by a Death Eater and suddenly you have this new energy?" he chuckled, clasping his hands together and standing up to move closer to me.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I was paralyzed in my spot, staring at the blonde boy in front of me as his eyes were burning with fire.

"I'd rather fucking not Y/N. I will never touch you again." Every tear, every argument, every rejection. Draco and I always found a way to work things out, but not anymore. He hated me.

"You have no right," I stared deeply into his eyes as I replied, "You broke up with me."

"I broke up with you to protect you!" He gulped under my harsh look despite knowing it's a quickly crumbling façade, watching my bottom lip tremble and my eyes well with reluctant tears. His words tumble out so quickly I'm not even sure they make sense, a panicked onslaught of barely coherent apologies as he steps closer.

"I broke up with you....to protect you Y/N."

"Stop, Draco. That's not true." I whimper, stepping back. "Stop."

"I can't do this right now." I exhale shakily. I lost all sense of time and coherency, left with breaks in between that went on longer than what they felt like for another round of torment. "I fucking loved you Y/N."

I limply shake my head from side to side, eyes closed with my skull pulsating in an angry thumping feeling, "You're fucking lying, Draco!"

Draco pointed his wand at me, sad gray eyes going downcast as he met mine again. We couldn't stop staring at each other, hearts aching and eyes prickling with tears all over again. I wished so deeply that time stopped.

"You fucked Bella, Draco. And you didn't apologize for it, you didn't bother apologizing." I keep my eyes down on the floor as I continue, "And then, then you kissed her. In front of me. So don't you dare, don't you dare tell me you did it all to protect me." I could feel the anger radiating off of me and my body temperature heating up.

"I was drunk Y/N. I didn't mean for it to happen, both at the party and in Hogsmeade. I was so broken over you at the party and when I saw you I needed to escape. All I wanted to do was kiss you and never let go again, but I can't, I couldn't. I saw Bella enter and she was my escape but she means nothing to me." He placed his hands on my cheek and I snapped at him,

"Don't!" I snapped, "Don't touch me, Draco!" I breathed out, turning wildly on my heel to walk away. "Theo was there for me when I needed someone, unlike you."

I can see him trying to keep himself together, fists clenched so tightly they shake and his furious eyes as he's begging himself stay put. He lets out a sharp sigh, turning away from me to hide how his mask is crumbling, how he's so quickly beginning to come undone, "He manipulated you. He's a sociopath Y/N. We have to tell your father and Dumbledore everything."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, "No! You can't!" I begged, knowing that they'll stop me from seeing Mattheo if they found out we've been together, that I've already met Voldemort. "He's dangerous Y/N and you have fallen into his trap."

Draco's eyes trained on me, I walked towards him and his voice cracks, "I have to keep you safe Y/N. This is the only way, he has gotten inside your head." His furious eyes meet mine, so full of raw emotion that I find myself letting out the smallest of sniffles as my fingers reach out for his closed fists, loosening them enough to grasp his hand in mine.

"Draco, he didn't manipulate me." I begin, voice trembling. "Please Draco, don't do this to me. Don't tell them."

I squeezed his hand, begging him to understand, to understand that I wasn't manipulated. He looked at me without any emotions in his eyes and I stared back, keeping my eyes hooked on his beautiful grey ones.

He lets out an inaudible apology, fixing his eyes on our joined hands, gasping under the pressure to keep himself together. It's like I pulled out the last thread, the one that was keeping him in one piece and as if any sudden movement will rip him apart now.

"I know you understand, Draco." I conclude. "I care about you Draco, I do. But I also care about him."

"I don't." He admits through a raspy, harsh tone. "I don't fucking understand Y/N, I'm sorry for this." He picks me up and threw me over his shoulder as he walked towards Dumbledore's office. I tried to pry myself off but he was too strong.

He told them everything. Everything. My father was furious, Dumbledore was shocked. They said he manipulated me and got inside my head but it was all a lie. They decided to lock me inside a room, like a fucking dog. I refused to stay inside but I couldn't get out, not without magic and they took my wand away from me.

A FEW DAYS LATER

MATTHEO

I went back to Hogwarts but I couldn't get inside. It was like it didn't allow me to enter. I wouldn't care if it wasn't for her but I promised her i'd come back. After using heavy magic I finally broke the magic over the door and I was allowed to enter. I looked for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. I walked down the hallway and there was a crowd of students and Dumbledore speaking in the middle.

His eyes winded at my appearance and I smirked wickedly, pointing my wand at him before he managed to bring his own up. "Where is she, Dumbledore?" I questioned him and he told the students to go back to their rooms.

I fire a spell on the wall and every student stood their ground, staring at me. "No one moves a fucking feather.

I grabbed a student, using her a s a bait. My rough hand tightly holding her head up with my wand pressed deeply into her temple as her pleading eyes painfully search Dumbledore's for help. "Where is she Albus?!"

"Mattheo...Please." Dumbledore begged and pleaded and I scoffed, "I will let her go once you tell me where Y/N is."

Every student looked at me with fear in their eyes and they were absolutely right. They should fear me because I will show no mercy if I don't see her again.

"You have approximately five seconds to bring her to me before I burn this school down and allow every Death Eater to enter." I threatened him and he shook his head, "I'm not letting you see her, Mattheo."

I tightly pressed the wand into her throat, digging my nails around it before I performed the spell and clenched my jaw tighly when I saw a flash of a memory of her in my head. I saw me with her, I saw every bit of her and that was enough to push me over the edge.

Out of rage, I shouted "Avada Keda-" but was cut off by Dumbledore shouting "Expelliarmus!" My wand flew away and I got snapped out of my rage as I heard her soft voice speaking.

-

Y/N

I managed to break out of the room. I used a spell Mattheo has taught me that could be useful without a wand. As I ran out the hallways I saw a crowd and I saw Mattheo holding a girl hostage with his wand pressed against her throat.

Then he shouted the thing I never thought I would hear him say. Before anything bad happened Dumbledore used a spell to protect her. I saw Draco looking at me, fear written all over his eyes and I walked past him and faced Mattheo's back.

"Mattheo?" I mumble with a raspy voice as I find him in the chaos with crowded students.

I walked towards him and my hand encloses around the one holding his wand and I lower it for him while he watches me. He was shaking furiously and breathing heavily. His rage was slowly fading away as I spoke to him. I finally reach him, and place a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, Mattheo." And he did.

"Mattheo Marvolo Riddle!" Professor Dumbledore spoke, his voice made everyone around us flinch, it was filled with so much rage and hatred. "You have used the unforgivable curses three times on students in this school! I, Albus Dumbledore, sentence you Mattheo Marvolo Riddle to a life sentence in Azkaban!"

He was arrested.

"No- Mattheo, Don't- Don't go!" I say while my eyes glisten with pleading. The dark circles under his eyes are purplish, and they make his dark eyes pop. His features softens as he speaks,

"Remember all those times I called you pathetic for thinking you could change someone?" I nod and he continues, "In the end, I was the pathetic one. You did change someone- You changed me. You made me feel when it was impossible for me to."

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks as I look at him. I could see students gasping and whisper out of shock as they keep their eyes intensely on us.

"If I could freeze time, I would want to stay with you in this moment forever." Forever could last a lifetime, but in this case forever was until now. He closed the small space between the two of us and gently placed his lips onto mine. It was a fluid movement, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

My hands found their way in his hair, holding him closer to me. His lips were soft against mine, filled with fervor and desire. He was gentle with me, but I could still feel the deepness of his kiss and how it intensified with each second. He had put all his emotions into it, his care, his appreciation, his want, his sadness, his grief, his love.

When he pulled away and the two of us stood there staring at each other with love-stricken eyes. I breathed heavily beneath him and the next thing he said made my heart crack into a million pieces.

"I love you Y/N Snape."

He stood in front of me, my hands grasping his desperately in fear. Once his name was called again, I froze in terror, then snapping to him to beg him not to leave. All he could do was look at me in a sombre, heartbroken way as he softly pried my fingers from him as if it hurt him to be touched by me. He brushed his fingers slightly against mine one last time and then immediately moved them away - the gesture, was a sign of him leaving for good and I burst into tears, a high pitched squeak squeezing past my tightly shut lips. "Please..." I begged him. My heart tumbled to the bottom of my chest as he turned away, "Mattheo... Please-"

"I have to go," he breathed out. "I love you."

And with that he turned away, leaving me standing around a crowd with tears falling down my face, a sob escaping my throat, and the sound of my knees hitting the cold floor below me.

-

TWO MONTHS LATER; AZKABAN

Dementors loomed by the doors of my cell as I was first escorted into it. I felt cold as I passed by them and my demeanor slumped slightly in their presence as a wave of depression began to engulf my mind.

Once alone in my cell, with the Dementors no longer looming by my door, I grinned to myself. I was confident that my father was out there somewhere, and that he would return to rescue us, Me, Bella; his most faithful servant and a few other Death Eaters.

I stared at the grey walls of my cell. I knew them to be impenetrable. Powerful spells had been cast upon the cell to prevent anyone escaping. And even if I could somehow escape from my cell, the Dementors would descend upon me quickly and savagely. No, I did not believe I would have any hope of escaping by myself. But I knew my father, in his great power, would rescue us. So I simply sat and waited.

Days soon turned into weeks and then months and my resolve held firm. It was this resolve, this hope, hope that I would see her again that kept me sane for as long as I did. The Dementors might be able to suck out all my happiness, not that I could have ever been described as happy, but they didn't take my happiness away, they didn't take my memory of her away. I was not completely immune from the Dementors even after weeks; whenever the Dementors happened to be nearby a coldness accompanied them.

It was a coldness that chilled me to my very core. It was a coldness that filled my mind and left me feeling depressed. As the coldness settled within my mind my thoughts instantly became dark. All my inner strength was sucked away, leaving me to feel like a scared, lost child.

When the Dementors left again I would become angry with myself for feeling as I had.

It's hard to tell when I began to truly lose my mind within the walls of Azkaban; in many ways I was already crazy before I even stepped foot into the wizarding prison. I clenched my fists, nails digging crescents into my skin as my breathing began to get uneven and the air around me suddenly feels too tight, choking me.

I fall to the ground inside the walls of Azkaban and tried to calm myself down by inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth and repeating the process - I needed her, and I needed her now. I took another shaky breath, as I tried to focus on her face even though her features became blurry.

I had built up an image of myself, a skilfully crafted mask that no one would question, or peer behind it. I was cold, arrogant and dangerous. No one dared to question me and if they did, they would be met with serve punishment. I showed no mercy. But then I met her, this gentle, naïve creature that had enough heart to see the good in me. The same, graceful, beautiful person that I was sent to kill was giving me the upmost respect and love.

-

I spent two months in Azkaban's prison. Two months of insanity. Two months of my soul being tortured by the Dementors. Two months of not seeing her face. But finally the day came when I would have to wait no longer.

It was a quiet night, but there was something in the air, I could almost taste it. It was a feeling of tension, a feeling that something big was about to happen. It was like the calm before the storm. I felt the mark on my arm prickling my flesh. He was coming; Voldemort was coming to free us.

I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled evilly as I clenched my jaw. I grinned wickedly and thought of her. And then it happened; there was an explosion of bricks and mortar and I heard Bellatrix laughing evilly, "We're free! Our Lord has saved us!"

_

Alright I was going to write about what happened to Y/N and Draco after Theo got sentenced to life in AZKABAN but honestly, I got too tired. I wrote over 9k words and that's enough. The next chapters will be about Y/N and Draco and everything that happened after Theo left. And also just a reminder; Mattheo does not feel for anyone expect for Y/N. Meaning he doesn't feel bad when he's being evil. You will see more of him in the next chapter too. Things are going to get wild 😋

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram, I post a lot of sneakpeaks there; yasmineamaroo

Tag me on TikTok if you want to share your edits; yasmineamaro

A huge thank you to June for helping me with this chapter. She has her own book and it's so fucking good. And thank you to for editing the picture in the beginning.


	42. Chapter 42

"Just friends"

—

— 

—

It was not happening. He wasn't leaving me.

He wasn't.

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

"Mattheo. Riddle. Azkaban."

There I watched from afar, heart clenching and nerves wracking. My stomach felt queasy, as if someone had dropped pounds of steel in it. I watched him walk away from me and out of my life for good.

".....Y/N" My head shot up.

Draco.

"I'm sorry, I really am..." he mumbled, visibly uncomfortable.

I tried to choke out a few words, but to no avail. My hiccups interrupted them. Draco's eyes studied me, pain evident in his pupils. He shook his head once before kneeling and wrapping his arms around me.

I tensed, having not felt the touch of him in so long. My arms were squeezed into my chest, hands curled in fists. It was if I was trying to build a barrier around me.

Once he felt me calm a bit, he raised an arm to soothingly stroke my back. "Shh..." His voice was hoarse, yet soft.

I was so desperate. So desperate for someone, that I didn't even care that I was wrapped in the arms of who I deemed my demise only moments ago.

It was pathetic. The way Draco was the reason for this outcome, then a second later he was consoling me and drying my tears.

"Don't!— Don't touch me!" My words were rushed and warm tears started to build up in the corners of my eyes. My palms collided with his chest and I pushed him back, "This is all your fault!" Draco's hands trembled and his mouth opened in close in hopes to say something that would save our friendship — But nothing came out. He was utterly embarrassed to be seen like this in front the whole school, but that didn't matter. I was in front of him crying. He was supposed to be there to dry my tears, not cause them.

"Sweetheart," Odeya's voice was soft and slightly trembling, "Come here. Let me help you." She swung an arm around my waist and helped me up. Blaise and Jacob did the same thing. Before we could manage to walk away, my father told them to take me to Draco's room. I didn't have enough strength to bark back, so I listened.

As I was walking away, I raised my head and saw the other students — with eyes so wide, following my every step. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!" Draco spat harshly, causing every student to lower their eyes, "Don't you have something better to do?!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

I sat on Draco's bed and spoke to the three of them. I explained everything and Odeya was the only one that seemed to understand. Jacob was disappointed, he kept reminding me of when Mattheo first walked into this school. Jacob warned me to not let Mattheo find me interesting, but I didn't care. I cared about Theo and I wasn't going to let Jacob get in between us.

Suddenly, I jumped, because the door opened and a tall man with black hair and hooked nose walked into the room. With fast steps he went to Draco's desk and slowly settled down to the chair. He leaned forward slightly and stared at us with piercing eyes.

"Out." He demanded and everyone were quick to their feet. "Close the door behind you, Nawaro." He ordered and Jacob shut it close behind him before he sent me a small smile.

As I saw my father walk in, I knew what I was facing. I took one of Draco's book and started reading it, all to ignore my father's presence.

I frown, and look down at the book, flipping through. As I do, I become more and more frustrated by the silence in the room.

"What is wrong with you, you foolish girl?" My father asks patiently, staring at me with his arms folded, "What were you thinking?!" he continues, keeping his voice low.

I huff, glaring up at him. "I haven't done anything wrong father. For all I know, you and Dumbledore locked me up like a dog!"

"That's Professor Dumbledore to you!" he hisses, "Since you managed to break out of the room, you will stay in this one," He leans in, glowering. "With Draco. He will be keeping an eye on you."

I balk before my eyes widen, then I narrow them into slits. The glare is threatening in every way it could be, "He will not, professor!" I raise my eyebrows, and tossed the book away from me.

"We're only doing this to keep you safe," He holds his frown. "You're my daughter, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Draco is staying with you. End of discussion."

Before I could mange to say another word, he left. Leaving me on my own in Draco's bed. I growl out in anger and cursed. I brought my palms up to my face and let out a shaky breath as I thought of Theo.

Fuck. I. Need. Him.

-

DRACO

I practically slammed open the door to my room and threw my bag next to my bed. 'You're going to keep an eye on her, Draco.' Fuck! My head felt like it was going to explode any second now as I walked up and down, breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do; it was too much of mess. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at her as she narrowed her eyes at me, "I fucking hate you." She spat harshly.

I suddenly leaned forwards and hit, as hard as I could, my hand on the surface of the table. A bottle of ink fell down and shattered.

"I fucking hate you too, Rivera." And with that, I left and slammed the door roughly behind me and walked down to the common room.

Seething.

It's the only plausible word to accurately characterize how I'm coming off. It's written all over every part of me, how my body is stiff from animosity, the pungent shade of red my face is beginning to turn. And I got my teeth sunk into the flesh on the inside of my cheek so roughly, my best attempt at holding my tongue, I may very well draw blood if I don't release my clench. All I'm feeling is anger, I'm angry, but I'm not sure I could say the same for her. She's just broken, and sad.

It doesn't make sense to me, not in the slightest, how she's so able to remain levelheaded about the fact that Mattheo was sent to kill her but the only thing she worries about is him. Especially now, here, in the midst of one of the more explosive fights the two of us have shared thus far. It's been a grueling week for me, for the both of us. But all she can think of, is him.

I had to leave the room. The pain in her eyes broke me, completely shattered me. I knew I caused this, but I did it for her. I had to keep her safe and the only way to do so was to get rid of him. But this wasn't what I had in mind. I didn't know I was going to be the one to babysit her. I didn't go back later that day. I slept in the common room but I knew I had to go back sooner or later.

Odeya, Jacob, Blaise and Hermione were well aware of the situation. They all offered to help me and even though I disliked Hermione, I thanked her for her gesture. The only person that can and will deal with Rivera is me. I am the only person she can't manipulate in to releasing her, and I know for a fact how good of a manipulator she is. After all, I dated her for months.

-

THE NEXT DAY; ISOLATION

DRACO

As I walked inside the room, she let out a pitiful hiccup as she covered her mouth, tears flowing onto her hand. "What do you want now Draco? Can I please be alone?" Her words were broken and scratchy.

Y/N

"I brought you some food," He completely ignored my plea. Clenching my fists, I had to refrain from slapping the boy. I wiped my tears away and walked over to him. Though this was a pain I hadn't ever felt, and hadn't ever wanted to feel, violence wouldn't solve anything. Finally, I shoved away from Draco who could only stare at what he had done. I took the food he brought out of his hand as I kept eye contact with him.

Draco was not a fool by any means. He was intelligent, he was clever, and he was cunning. He wasn't one to make mistakes, he was a perfectionist. The perfectionist in him would only settle for the best and plan thing before doing so. That is why I don't believe this was a mistake from his side. He planned for this to happen, for Theo to disappears so he has me all for himself.

The time ran by fast, but we didn't utter a single word to each other.

He slept on the floor and I slept on his bed. The days passes by and we still haven't spoken to each other.

A FEW DAYS LATER; ISOLATION

Y/N

It was dark and late. I missed Theo by every second. I tried to figure out a way to escape but this time it was simply impossible. It was quiet in the room, not a word spoken in the air. Until....

"So, little Miss Rivera," He breathes, disbelief in how calm I appear to be, "You just.. not going to say anything? You know, we're going to have so much fun and spend so much time together. Lovely, is it not?" There he was. The Draco I knew and grew up with. Sarcasm hidden in his voice.

I merely respond with a shrug of my shoulders, trying to keep myself calm which earns an exasperated huff of air from him, before he's ducking his head down in thoughts. A bitter laugh comes tumbling from his lips, because I know he was trying figure out a way to provoke me so I can speak to him. But I only responded with a lazy shrug of my shoulders.

But what he doesn't know is that he made my blood boil. My face is beginning to grow hot, rising in temperature as I put the prior incident on loop in my head. Arms laying at my side, hands brushing up against the sides of my thighs, my fists are clenching and unclenching, as I start to suck in a deep breath. The pressure my nails are putting into the palms of my hands are sure to leave small, little crescents, though I don't seem to care much about that as of right now. And I consider saying something, give serious thought to reciprocating his energy, yelling to my throat gets sore and tears prick the back of my eyes. But I don't, and instead, I just release that deep breath I had guzzled in just a moment ago.

"Fucking unbelievable," he jeers, "Just. fucking. unbelievable."

And the anger is starting to build, the hostility in the room beginning to swallow me up entirely. It's like the pressure keeps building, and building, weighing down on me until I can feel it all on my chest. He's still going, still muttering things under his breath, not quite ready to let the argument die until he's gotten some kind of reaction out of me. And not even a few minutes later, he does, but definitely not the one he was expecting.

It's not the first tear that draws him out of his entranced state of anger. Because he figures that it's just from me getting worked up, getting mad as I'm ready to rip him apart. It's the few tears that follows, slithering down the sides of my cheeks before I feverishly wipe them away. And my breathing gets heavy, a little at first, before my chest is heaving unevenly. And now, nothing mattered to me as I thought of Theo, alone, in Azkaban. My eyes are completely wide, pupils blown out in a panic, before the tears start to occur more frequently.

"Y/N... Are you alright?" His tone is softer now, face etched with genuine concern.

"Can't" I choke, "I can't.."

And the anger has disintegrated, completely ridden of, before he walks over to the bed, standing before me. I stood up to walk away but he stood in front of me, his hands pulling mine apart so my fingernails wouldn't dig any further into my palm. His thumb goes to wipe a few tears, the ones that have rolled further down past my cheeks and dwelled just above my jawline. And he's cooing at me, lulling me out of this trance of panic, but I don't hear anything. There's not much that could be heard over the thumping sound of my heart in my chest, or my heavy breaths.

DRACO

A very guilty feeling is coursing throughout me because I can see that I may have gone to take this a little further than necessary. No, I definitely did, it's obvious in the way she's completely unraveling right in front of me.

"It's alright Y/N," I murmur, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Look at me, I'm sorry. I am."

She was sobbing, completely destroyed. "I need him, Draco. Bring him back," A few words that made my heart ache. She needed him, more than she needed me in this moment. I was the one to always comfort her and wipe her tears away but, in this moment, she needed him.

I nodded my head encouragingly as she begins to steady her breathing, "I know," I whispered. "He will go mad in there Draco, you know all the rumors we've heard about Azkaban. Most go mad within days and he has to spend a lifetime in there." My hand was resting gently on her shoulder while the rest of my body stretches out, as I go to grab a tissue on my bed.

I handed it over to her, slowly, sort of like a peace offering. I smile when she takes it, wiping her tears away once or twice before putting it down beside her. A sigh of relief elicits itself from me as well, realizing the tears have slowly come to a halt, her breathing a little bit more regular.

"He will be fine." I was visibly worried, it's showing more than just in the pitch of my voice.

She shook her head and pushed me away, "If you didn't tell them, he wouldn't be in this situation. He did it out of anger because they refused to let him see me. I don't need you comforting me when you're the reason behind all of this."

And just like that, she turned around and fell back onto the bed. Using my large blanket to pull over herself as she cried, in silence. I left and gave her some time alone. I knew she hated me and I understood why but I didn't care because I did all of this, to fucking protect her. She can cuss at me, hit me and hate me. I don't care. As long as she's safe and far away from him or anyone that could hurt her.

A WEEK LATER; ISOLATION

DRACO

As I was laying down on the floor, I got lost in my thoughts. I was sure that she would be the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. Silly as it sounded, she was everything I needed. She was intelligent but stupid at the same time. She was independent, making for an elegant woman, but also caring and passionate, which made for a perfect partner. She cared about things that I cared about, and she was supportive when I needed supporting. She was beautiful in so many ways, including her physical features.

Her beauty didn't even come close to comparing to anyone else's— And her personality was one of a kind. I had no idea why I broke up with her, all to protect her. I should've stayed with her. It was my fault that she fell for a manipulative sociopath. What the hell was she thinking?

I didn't know. I couldn't wrap my head around it in the slightest. It gave me a headache to think of them together. I couldn't bare to think about it. I couldn't bare to think about how her lips touched his. I hated him more than anything and I needed to stop thinking about it. Instead I fell into a deep sleep.

FOUR WEEKS LATER; ISOLATION

DRACO

Four. Fucking. Weeks.

Four weeks passes and still not a word. Though we are not strangers, though she knows me inside and out, we surely don't act like it. She's ignoring me and I'm becoming sick of it. As I lay down on the floor, I look up at the ceiling above me, drunk in my thoughts.

I thought of how it would be if I lost her, if she actually died. And then I feel something. I know this feeling.

The anxiousness bubbling in my stomach, the bitter words waiting to be rolled off the tongue, the hostility, the awful feeling of helplessness, I know it. And it's not because I've felt it before, not like I've personally experienced it, but I've seen it. I've seen it, seen other people go through the same.

I wonder if she feel the same. Does she feel like this? Does she think of how it would be if I died? I think about it all the time. I lay down and wonder if this is how she feels, too. If she feels the weight of the tension, or how much distance seems to stand between the two of us in the room. I wonder if she keeps all that anger, all the worries and regrets, bottled up and isolated somewhere deep in her mind, like I do. I never ask, because if she doesn't; I don't want to know. Because it'll only breaking me, knowing she doesn't care. So the thoughts, curiosity and unanswered questions, I'll keep them down and buried inside my head.

-

It's painful silence, constant, and the two of us only seem to speak when it's absolutely necessary. I hate it, it's suffocating, and I'm in a rut. A noticeable, frustrating rut. Neither one of us had acknowledged this, whatever this is. The constant fights, the ones that tend to spiral into blowouts with yelling's. She keeps herself confined to my bed for most of the time, and I keep myself across the room. And we haven't spoken to each other...

Not until now, right now, as I push myself up and stood across from her in the room. My body is so stiff, my face hot and red, vein in my neck prominent as I try to refrain from raising my voice. I was sick of it, the constant ignoring. Everything I did, I did for her.

I went through it all, alone. The heartbreak, the crying, putting up with the fucking Dark Mark. She wasn't there for me.

When I look at her I'm not seeing what I usually see, what I used to see. This woman in front of me, this isn't the same woman I fell in love with. This isn't the same woman who I wanted to marry, who held my hand when I needed to know she was there for me. This is not the same woman who stayed up with me until the earliest hours of the morning, listening to my biggest regrets and promised to withhold my biggest secrets, who was there for almost every Quidditch game, who kissed me in the morning or snuggled up next to me at night. I'm looking at someone different, someone who sleeps across the room, as far away as possible from me.

"I don't love you anymore." I lied, voice wavering, vigorously wiping away a tear with the sleeve of my robe.

"Oh yeah?" she laughs, but it's dry and cold, "Me neither, Draco."

And when I see her head hang, her shoulders drop, the way she let out a lengthy gust of breath, I'm well aware that she means it. It's leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, a wave of discomfort and uneasiness flooding over me. In a way, it's what I've been waiting for, I've been waiting for her to say it, I know she's means it. But hearing it, out loud, it would not sit quite right with me. "Say you don't love me," I request but feel myself getting dizzy for a minute, even though she haven't even said the thing I've been fearing the absolute most.

"Why are you doing this?" she hiccups, voice raising, "What do you want from me Draco?! You left me and he was there for me when you weren't. You fucked Bella; you didn't apologize for it. You kissed her in front of me; you didn't apologize for that either. You fucked me and then you called it a mistake! Right fucking after Draco. So what the fuck do you want?! He was there for me and we got close. Where the fuck were you? You just fucking left me!"

It's obvious where this is going, how this conversation has taken a turn for the worst. I'm running a hand over my face, before the both of them are running through my hair, almost tugging at it. I see that she's tired, and I'm tired too. This entire ordeal is just tired, we both realize that. There's really not much else to say, other than the word that's on a loop in my head, but then, I do. I showed her the mark.

"Because of this!" I shouted, my jaw clenching and eyes widen. "Because of fucking this," I pulled up my sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark. She stood in front of me, gobsmacked.

Y/N

It revealed itself just a blink of an eye ago. His eyes are as cold as the snow falling outside, reflecting the light. I blink a few more times, I already knew he was a Death Eater but seeing his mark made me blink a few times. My mouth gets dry and I swallow thickly, my head shaking left to right. Right to left.

"I'm so sorry Draco." I mumble and he swallow, I know this is hard for him too, as much as he tries to cover his emotions with a solid expression.

"I don't care if you hate me, Rivera." He adds, "I'm still going to protect you. I had to keep myself away from you because Voldemort can read my mind but he can't read Theo's mind because Mattheo can read minds himself too." My eyes drift back to his arm, now covered again. The mark that made everyone shudder, except this time, it broke my heart. Punched me into my stomach and cursed me with endless pain.

"I'll be back later," He says, his tone more quiet but still firm. I doubt he wants to go. I know he doesn't. "No," I state firmly, "Don't... don't go. Please."

And he didn't. He fell down onto the couch in his room and we spoke for hours, just about Odeya, Blaise and Jacob at first. I didn't really want to open up to him and he didn't either.

But every night, before I fell asleep I made a promise; A promise that I would see Mattheo again. A promise that I would do everything in my power to see his face, once again.

SIX WEEKS LATER

DRACO

Things have gotten better between us. She was still sad and cried herself to sleep every night but she didn't try to escape, not once. Shockingly.

We started talking to each other and she opened up to me but I had to remind myself not to fall for her, even though it was impossible.

Just friends. The words would be on a loop in my head for what felt like the entire night, every night. That didn't stop me from staring, though. It didn't keep me from admiring the little crinkle in her nose when she let out a guttural laugh, or the focused stare she's grace me with as I divulged her in every little detail about everything I remembered from our relationship.

Her hair looked so beautiful tonight. I took a notice that every time she propped herself up on her elbows just to listen closely to me, her hair fell down on her shoulders so flawlessly, and every time I would be straining myself in order to keep from locking my fingers in it.

Just a good tug, a good tug while I wrapped it around my hand, moans and whines coming from that pretty mouth as she croaked out my name. Her blouse was so flimsy, which led me to believe I'd absolutely ruin the pretty white material if I'd ever be allowed the pleasure of ripping it off her.

Just friends, I reminded myself.

My eyes would zero in on her mouth again, her laughter subsiding as her lips wrapped themselves around the rim of the glass of water. And though her laughter had faded, it'd be on replay in my head, sending little flutters through my stomach because it was just so intoxicating. Every few minutes I'd catch myself staring and I'd have to refocus myself, silently hoping she never caught me gawking.

Every time I had the chance, I would steal a quick peek at her. With eyelashes fluttering, as she fought of the oncoming wave of sleepiness. She would always go on to chatter about something, and though I was really tuned into her, I wouldn't get a single word of what she was saying. Her voice was like honey, so sweet and smooth, and listening to her talk was like listening to a song I'd never get sick of.

But. Just friends.

After a few hours, I walked over to her. She fell asleep and I looked down at her, admiring her beauty. After staring at her for so long, I found myself falling asleep. On my bed. Next to her.

Y/N

I woke up and saw Draco laying there, beside me. My back turned to him; watching the still ceiling, motionless,

I looked at him. Sleeping soundly, I noticed his temperature was colder than usual and took it upon myself to remove the duvet wrapped around my form only to warm him up with it. It was a weird feeling but spending so many weeks with Draco and only him made me feel happy to be around him again. It made me realise that I could ever hate him, ever.

I nudge him slightly at first to see if he was still asleep; after that was confirmed and I tried to hover over him to pick up his wand. I had to escape and leave to save Mattheo.

As I hover over him, I saw his eyes snap open and a smirk curling up on the corner of his lips. He quickly flips me around, pinning my arms above my head with his body pressed tightly against mine.

His hands abandoned his search and he looked at me once more, a stupid little smile that, in any other circumstance, would have been charming gracing his lips. "Y/N, what are you doing?" He was challenging me to lie, his eyes glinting playfully— dangerously— and he pulled the corner of his lip between his teeth with a smirk.

His arms loosened ever so slightly but he didn't let go and he didn't give me any space to escape from his embrace, "I was trying to drink... water."

"My God," he groaned out of nowhere as he bore his eyes into mine, his deep raspy voice rumbling against my form in a most confusing and pleasant way, "You smell absolutely divine. How is it you always smell so delicious?"

His head dipped and I felt his nose bury into the skin of my neck, into my curly hair, and he hummed against me, sparking tiny shivers that wracked up and down my spine. I was nearly distracted enough to forget the entire purpose what I was doing when his body was pressed so intimately close to mine but it didn't stray my thoughts.

DRACO

I cocked my head with a most perplexed expression, one eyebrow raised in disbelief— and not because of her lie, but rather the feeling I got from being so close to her.

Her face was so close to mine, and it almost didn't even feel real to me. A million thoughts would be pulsating throughout my mind, and I feel my heart start beating just a little bit quicker with each inch I'd advance closer towards her lips. Her eyes were frantic, completely caught off guard, Yet, she wasn't stopping me as I leaned down, closer; my breath fanning on her lips.

She laid down underneath me, my body tensed but excited as my lips hovered just above hers. The room got smaller and my breath stuck in my throat as I got lost in her big, beautiful eyes. I locked mine sweetly with hers and it felt as if my whole body was going to give up on me. I had been wanting to do this for so fucking long and the fact that she was underneath me, with our lips so close to each other; it felt like I was living in an alternate world. Time stops as she stares back into my eyes, everything felt blissfully unreal. She was breathing heavily, her chest syncing with mine. I placed my hand on her cheek, resting the cool metal of my rings up against the warm flesh of her cheekbone.

"Don't," she says, it comes out of her fast, all in one breath.

I feel heat creep across my face as she examines me, her lips slightly open as I questioned her, "Why?" my hand caresses her cheek before my thumb lightly pulls on her lower lip,

She jerked her head away slightly and asked me not to once again, I asked her why again and she couldn't get it out. "Say it," I growl down at her. She cocks her head to the side in a clueless manor before she turns it away, not looking at me anymore. I pull my thumb down her lip and cup her chin, forcing her to look at me and eliciting a whine from her parted soft lips. "Say. It," I say with my teeth clenched as I look at her with cold eyes.

Speech fails me as I heard the next few things leaving those precious lips of hers; I had no words left to say;

"Because... I love him, Draco."

As my heart aches and eyes gloss over, I find myself attempting to smile but failing miserably. "Shit." I mutter rubbing my eyes. "I think I got something in my eyes. I'll be right back."

Y/N

He smiles but it's obvious he's hurt at my comment. The way he attempts to hide his pain behind his smile could never get past me. I spent years learning his language, his body language and now those years were finally useful because I knew he was hurt. And then his eyes light up with the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and a hurt expression on his face.

He looks at me, a blank stare, before hastily licking his lips and nodding his head. A couple of shaky breaths would come from him as he politely excused himself.

DRACO

I began rushing towards the common room, my tears blurring my vision. After a while I walked upstairs and back to the room.

I had punched the wall so hard out of anger that I didn't realize my knuckles bleeding. Thankfully she was still sleeping. I squeezed my eyes in pain as I felt the cold air hit my wounds and blood quickly escaping it. My groan woke her up and she walked towards me, "Draco?" Her voice was soft and angelic.

"Oh no," she frowns, placing her hand on my knuckles.

"It's nothing," I snarl, stepping away from her in anger and yanking my hand back.

"Give me your hand, Draco." she responded just as harshly. I take a deep breath and throw the attitude aside.

Y/N

He was bleeding for God's sake and I felt bad that it was because of me. "I'm sorry, please let me heal you," I offer, taking a step towards him, closing up the space he had made.

"I think you've done enough," he backs up, eyeing me down.

"Draco, please, just let me heal you and i'll be out of your way," I ask again, my soft and guilt ridden eyes peering up at him through my lashes.

DRACO

My heart flutters, my anger subsiding for a second and I nod.

She step towards me once more and unexpectedly placed a warm hand on my knuckles while she mutters a spell without using a wand. It was a non-verbal spell she used this and I felt the pulsating pain in my knuckles subside to nothing.

Even though I was healed, we both stayed in that position, her hand still on my knuckles and her eyes gazing into mine. I didn't realize it at that moment, but the pain in my chest had also subsided, just a little. The tears had gone. My breathing was drastically slower. I look down at my cut and it was just a small scar in its place and drying blood around it.

"I think you'd be a great healer," I complimented quietly. She looked at me with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen and my heart swells at the thought of it being because of me. I feel a smile mirroring hers that tries to break through, but I fight it.

"And you need anger management," She jesters, waiting for my reaction from the corner of my eye. I want to give her a snarky remark, just to uphold my cold barrier.

Instead of saying anything, I just shrugged and gave her a small smile, turning towards the couch. I fell back onto it as I let my arms rest at the back of my head. "Good night," I say, voice soft and she replies, barely a whisper, "Good night, Draco."

DRACO

1 WEEK BEFORE THE ESCAPE OF AZKABAN; ISOLATION

It was late and I had just spoken to Professor Dumbledore and Snape. I mentioned the mark Mattheo gave her and Dumbledore looked it up. He found out it was a mark, a love mark, that only the ones with the blood of a Riddle could give someone they cherish, care for and love. Mattheo loved her. He gave her the mark. The mark could make her feel things, it allowed her to feel whatever he felt. The only thing the mark couldn't do was make her love him. She could feel how much he loved her and how much he needed her but he couldn't make her fall for him, which she did. She loved him but that was all her, not him.

After a few hours I make my way back to my dorm.

Y/N

I was in the shower and felt hot water washing over my head, running down my body in slow rivulets. I'm in bliss as the warmth eases my sore muscles. After spending so much time in bed, crying. My body became sore.

I crank the temperature up just a bit higher, I get lost in soaping myself off while I think of Mattheo. Suddenly I feel the mark Theo gave me burn and I whimper out in pain. But I liked it, no – I loved it. It made me feel him, close to him. "Theo," I let out a soft moan as dirty thoughts interrupted my mind, a throbbing sensation beginning to take shape between my legs.

My breathing became uneven and the burning mark became more intense, "Fuck," I let out a soft moan and it was almost as if I could hear his thoughts, dirty, forbidden thoughts.

I unlatched the head of the shower from its spicket and pressed downwards, working my legs apart and pressing the unforgiving stream right up against my most sensitive bits. Theo's name was leaving my lips in a soft moan and I was taken aback.

After I was done, I wasn't embarrassed. It had been almost two months and I missed psychical aspects of our relationship. I got dressed and my eyes were hooked on the doorknob, what if it was all a lie? What if the door wasn't sealed with a lot of spells? What if I could leave? Only to save Theo?

I took my chances and twisted the doorknob. I felt a burning feeling around my hand and even when I let go the blood inside my body was still boiling and I fell down onto the floor, screaming out in pure pain.

DRACO

"Fuck, Y/N!" I shouted out of pure shock when I saw her on the floor, unconscious. I shook violently with tears and anger, my head falling into my hands as all my realities began to hit me all at once.

I thought I lost her, my body was shaking out of fear. "Draco," she whispered as I healed her, "shh..." I cooed, "it's okay, you're fine."

"Please, Draco." She managed to form a sentence as her breathing was uneven, "Promise me, if anything ever happens to me, you will tell him I love him."

And as I stared deeply into her pained eyes, I knew what I said earlier, about the woman in front of me not being the same woman I fell in love with; Was a lie. The girl I had fallen in love with and am still just as in love with, was the same one laying down in my arms before me. Sharing something with me that broke my heart.

"Promise me Draco, promise me you'll tell him I love him," she continues as she slowly strokes my cheek, "You mean everything to me, Draco. I don't regret spending these weeks with you. I don't hate you and I never will." A breath of relief left my lips, a sharp and painful ache in my heart suddenly easing drastically the second I heard her words.

She placed a finger under my chin, gently moving my face so that I could look in her eyes and she noticed the hurt that flashed in my eyes; "I care about you, Draco Malfoy and I always will. You're my first love."

I blinked back the tears that had gathered and pricked at my eyes, my hand reaching up gently onto the back of her head as I leaned forward and our foreheads were resting against each others.

"You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?" I state quietly. I placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling my body heat up as I felt her being so close to me, "I love you."

I picked her up and placed her on my bed, letting her rest and heal fully.

8 WEEKS LATER; ESCAPE OF AZKABAN

I watched her fall asleep every night and this night I just had to catch my breath. There was too much going on inside my head. I thought of the way she told me she loves him, I thought of the way she told me she cares for me, I thought her dying.

I walked back to the room after a few hours and she was gone.

Gone.

Panic. Fear. Anxiety.

I made my way to Dumbledore's office. My tie felt tight and I tried to loosen it. I had to breathe for a second, I had to calm down so I made my way to the bathroom.

I swallow the lump in my throat with great effort. My eyes got watery as a vision of her smiling reflection looking back at me came flying back into my mind. I closed my eyes and leaned against the sink, sighing deeply. I felt my eyes fill with tears underneath my shut eyelids and bit my bottom lip when I felt it tremble.

This is exactly the pain I was trying to avoid. I knew I would have to face it again eventually, but not this soon. I figured I would have more time with her. More time to live in the fantasy that left me feeling so euphoric when I got to his dorm at night after a long day of classes with her waiting in my room. I wished I had more time to enjoy my love, the love that was so beautiful and light, so effortless. I wished I had more time to be happy.

Now here I was, stuck on a path I couldn't change or control. A path that was forced upon me and had no choice or decision I could make. I often wonder what my life would be like now, if the Dark Lord never came back, if father never went to Azkaban, if I never quit quidditch, my mind never tainted in evil plans for murder and destruction. I often imagine that life. I imagine her, waiting for me after a quidditch game, cheeks rosy from the frosty wind that whipped around the stands, smiling up at me so beautifully as I proudly took her into my arms after I caught the Golden Snitch and won Slytherin the Quidditch cup. I would be going to an after party at the common room, everyone praising me and my skills and being jealous of me and the girl in my arms.

"Where is she?!" I heard a familiar voice speak, pure venom dripping in his voice. I immediately grabbed my wand and turned around, shouting "sectumsempra –"

Before I could manage to finish, he cut me off and was a lot quicker than me, "Sectumsempra!"

It felt like there was a knife in my chest being repeatedly stabbed into my heart and twisted. My eyes closed and I tried to breathe harder, but it was impossible. Everything was happening so fast. I had only been in the bathroom a solid 10 seconds, everything around me moving in a slow blur but so quickly.

"Now, let's see where she is." He smirked, looking down at me with disgust as he mutters, "Legilimens,"

INSIDE DRACO'S MIND; FLASHBACK;

"Promise me, if anything ever happens to me, you will tell him I love him."

"Promise me Draco, promise me you'll tell him I love him,"

"She's gone. Gone. Panic. Fear. Anxiety."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Riddle, stop," I growled out in pain and he backs away slowly, eyes wide. Shocked.

Tears were at the corner of my eyes and sweat beading on my body. My eyes were drawn to every single moment of him, he walked back and forth in a quick pace, fiddling with his wand.

I opened my mouth but he silenced me with a lift of his wand, "Where the fuck is she?!" I shook my head from side to side as I felt my body giving up on me. "I don't know."

And then he did the unexpected, he healed me.

"Vulnera sanentur," he began running his wand over the cuts on my chest and I watched with wide teary eyes as the blood pooling around me began to retreat back into the wounds. He said it again, and once the blood was back in, the cuts began to close. He chanted it one last time, and the cuts had healed into thick and reddened scars. "I'm only doing this for her because I promised I would keep you safe. You have her to thank for your life, otherwise you would've been dead by now." And just like that, he disappeared before anyone saw him.

I was half conscious, a dazed and confused but I had to tell Dumbledore and Snape about her escape and so I did. They said it was impossible. It was impossible for her to escape, the only way was if someone helped her and no one we knew did. Why would anyone help her? Snape used different spells to locate her and I told all our friends about her missing. They all wanted to help and we all looked for her.

"Draco, I hope she doesn't go to Azkaban because the Dementors will kill her, or anyone that is near it's place," Hermione's voice was soft and she looked at me with worried eyes, "I know, Hermione."

MATTHEO

'She's gone, Theo. She went to look for you,'

I take a rattled breath and got lost in my thoughts, of her. I shut my eyes close and I could feel my hands clammy as I approached her. I can feel energy radiating from her bloodstream, and I want it, need it, like a drug. She doesn't look afraid as my fingers lock lightly on her wrists, the cool rings that decorated my fingers pressing into her skin. Her beautiful eyes hold to my own, and I keep them locked to hers as my hands burns into her flesh. My mouth tips open as I groan from the feeling I've missed so much, her energy diffusing throughout my body, and I can't help but close my eyes from the pleasure. Any second now she should be gasping out for me to stop, crumpling from the pain of my grasp, but she doesn't. Then I open my eyes, snapping back to reality, feeling more alive than I have in months.

I'm going to find you my love, even if I die trying.

-

The days slip by slowly at the Manor, its strange halls dark and the outside fields misty. The roses that had bloomed in the garden had wilted from the harsh wind; alien grey clouds dotted the sunless sky like a picture void of all colour, of all happiness.

I forced every Death Eater to look for her, to find her, to bring her to me. I spent two months in Azkaban, in darkness, in pain and in sorrow alone. She was the only thing that kept me from going mad.

I marked her, she was mine and mine alone. She accepted it with my first tender touch in confession, and reconfirmed it with a scorching, delicious kiss in the Astronomy Tower but in the end she accepted it with me marking her, taking away her innocence. I wanted to devour her like Saturn devoured his sons, like Goya in fretful grey-brown colours depicted on the verge of his madness. I could not share her with anyone else; she is too precious for me and It pained me horribly that she went to look for me and maybe even died for me.

My beautiful fragile angel. I have never felt fear in my entire life, not once have I experienced it. But now, I was scared, completely terrified. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't drink. Azkaban was nothing compared to this, to her.

And she loves me back, she did. it is a good thing that she loves me, too, because otherwise I wouldn't exactly know what to do with myself. What to do with others that gaze at her so longingly, that ask to keep her company to Hogsmeade. She is mostly well liked. Perhaps that is the biggest issue, because if people feared her like they fear me they would naturally gravitate away from her, not vice versa. And she is the only reason I haven't cursed them yet. I want to be a better person, but only for her.

And I really do want to be the better person for her, a part of me, the crazier one, the one that insists on thinking about her, the one that insists on kissing her, urges me to quit this stupid charade I have going and just be with her instead. She makes me weak but she also makes me feel powerful.

But without her, I don't feel powerful.

And now; I was changing, for the worse. Not having her by my side made me go back to my old habits and if anything, God forbid, happens to her; I will, and I repeat, not show mercy, ever again.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Pettigrew entered the room. Laughing.

I turned around, my eyes darken as I stare intensely into his, "Are we celebrating, Peter?" I questioned him, "I suppose you found her then?"

"N— no my Lord, I didn't find her. Not yet," He swallowed before plastering a crooked smile on his face.

I was furious, angry, mad. He was laughing, smiling, smirking when the thing that I cared about the most was missing. How dare he, how dare he smile in front of me. How dare he be happy when she's gone.

"You have three choices Peter." He was shaking by now, bowing his head down, "My Lord," he says and I wanted nothing but to curse him, to show the other Death Eaters how serious I was over finding her. My father left me in control and they all disobeyed me.

"Imperio, I control..." I continue, explaining what it means;

"The feeling of sleep weighing your mind down.

Your body bending to commands.

Horror at what I can force you to do.

And you can't s t o p."

"Crucio, I torture;

Swords piercing your body.

Every nerve ending, every synapse on f i r e.

Your sanity slipping away like sand through your fingers."

"Avada Kedavra, I destroy you;

Waiting.

Preparing.

The tip of my wand pointing at your direction.

Eyes closing.

Green light exploding behind your eyelids.

F e a r.

And you die."

"The Three Unforgivable Curses." Peter murmured, forcing down his nausea.

I nodded excitedly. "Yes. Fascinating, don't you agree?" Adrenaline was rushing through my veins and I looked at him with a smirk plastered across my face, "Which one would you like to be blessed with?"

His chest constricted and he stumbled against a cold wall in the room, slowly sinking to the floor while desperately trying to fight the onslaught of the panic attack, "Shall I pick one for you, Pettigrew?"

"Please..." he begged, reaching his hand out for me, "My Lord, I helped your father regain his power. I am begging you, please." He crawled on his knees and I pushed him away, "I am not my father, you haven't done me a favor. I will bless you with the Cruciatus Curse," My scowl deepened. My eyes glinting murderously.

"Riddle, please!"

"Cruico,"

The light hit his chest and he fell, moving his body in all sorts of ways out of pain. I watched the disgusting man beneath me crumble to the floor and cry out in excruciating pain. His screams perfumed the air. They were high and terrifying but sounded like music to my ears.

The curse lifted, and I turned back the other Death Eaters while Peter writhed on the floor. I lifted my wand and looked at them all with a smug on my face, "Find. Her." And they all disappeared to look for her.

"Have you learned your lesson, Pettigrew?" He stayed on the floor, tears at the corner of his eyes but a smirk on his face, "Thank you, My Lord." he chuckles deeply, "Thank you for blessing me. I have learned my lesson."

"Good." I sneered and left the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I have to find her, and I need to find her, now.

"Looking for this?" Y/N's wand loosely dangled in Bellatrix's hand as she approached me.

"Where is she?!" I pointed my wand at her and felt my heart beating rapidly.

She walked towards me and Bellatrix cackled before saying, "She's being tortured by Bellatrix Lockhard, it turns out she was Y/N Snape!"

My heart stopped.

And before Bellatrix could do anything, I did the unexpected, I shoved a knife that I had in my pocket into her abdomen. She let out a scream. She looked at me, tears streaming down her eyes as she had a smirk on her disgusting face. I pulled the knife out, as her warm blood oozed onto my hands. I didn't usually like getting my hands dirty and I would've cursed her instead, but this time, I needed to feel her blood on my hands.

"Shhh... It's okay," I whispered as I held her close to my chest and stroked her hair. And habitually, she laughed, "Voldemort is going to kill you for this."

"You know that, don't you?" she barely whispered as I shoved the knife in her abdomen, again. Her knees buckled. She started falling down and I leaned down, as I stroked her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's all completely fine. Shhh... It's okay."

"I hope you die a painful death, Riddle," She was barely managing to speak.

"Voldemort never loved you Bellatrix, and never will. And... I will tell him you were a traitor," And as I said that, she took her last breath, pitying herself before closing her eyes.

Y/N was being tortured and I had no idea where she was, but I was going to find her. Sooner or later.

I ran my fingers through my hair once again and made a promise to her. 'I promise you that the person responsible is going to pay. She will beg for death and shall not receive it until I've broken her every bone and shredded absolutely every ounce of her sanity. Nobody touches that which belongs to me.'

-

Y/N

I bit my lip to hold back from expressing my pain as someone was holding me, tightly, by my hair. The person forced me to go with them and held a wand against my throat. I had no idea where I was. The dark walls and furniture in the house was overwhelming, and my heart felt like it was beating faster than it ever had before. I understood it was a girl by the sound of her voice. She dragged me down a hallway and around a corner into a larger room, both her and her wand in her hand. When we entered, she cleared her throat, causing the figure that was in the room to turn around. My breath caught in my throat as I faced Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Torture her," was the only thing that left Bellatrix's lips as she smiled evilly at me before leaving.

I got tortured for hours, all I wanted was to die. I begged and pleaded for her to end my life but she didn't. She cursed me with a spell and I flew across the room.

A hiss of pain and a meek yelp. A thud. The ground beneath my fingers bites the inside of my sensitive palm and with great struggle I manage to pull myself off the ground yet quickly falter with another gritted teeth cry. A yell of my name starts things into motion;

The air stills as if everyone has a sudden fear of oxygen and listens closely. I tilt my head, it spinning lightly as heat strikes my forehead and the inside of my stomach churns. The girl takes off her mask and I saw who it was – of course it would be her, Bella Lockhart.

She cursed me once again and pain shoots up like venom, burning everything at its wake and springing tears in my eyes. My arm, I realize, my arm! I didn't dare to look at it but I knew it bleeding and had an open cut, I was bleeding everywhere. My mind repeats almost frantic yet I was cautious to examine the damage.

Swallowing a hard lump of saliva I dare to turn my head down and finally face the problem. The pain seems to double as I do, my complexion turning sickish pale as releasing a staggering breath I cannot look away.

"You took away everything from me," She says as she points her wand at me. "I had Draco, you took him. I had Jacob, you took him and then... I didn't have Mattheo because he wasn't capable of feeling, but then..." She chuckles evilly at me as tears run down my face in pain,

"I loved Theo, more than anything. So why didn't he love me back?" She questions me and I shook my head from side to side, "He can't love, Bella." I looked at her with pleading eyes and she scoffed.

"I love you Y/N Snape? Remember that?" I took a deep breath and begged her once more to let me go, but this angered her even more. "This isn't his fault, it's yours. You used a love potion on him."

"No, Bella I- I didn't," she cursed me once again with the Cruico and I wanted to simply give up. The rain pours outside the window, angry grey clouds hiding the blue of the sky. It is dark but I loved the rain.

"Pathetic of you to think that he actually loved you, is it not?" She questions, though it is entirely rhetorical. I dare not move. She slowly turns to me, "He's mine and will always be, mine."

I closed my eyes and thought of both of them;

Flashback;

"Do you hate me, Mattheo?" I asked. He thinks; his eyes trail off from my face to the outside view of the Astronomy Tower.

"In a way." He admits, his gaze locking my own. "I hate what you do to me." He says slowly, his fingers coming to graze the side of my forehead to push away some curly strands of my hair, "I hate how reckless I've become...And how honest, too." At this I blush; my cheeks tingle pleasantly as the warmth of his fingers linger. He pulls away, either to compose himself or to mind my personal space, though I doubt my comfort and wellbeing is on his mind. Alas, it feels as if a heavy weight is lifted off of my chest. He does not hate me. He has no malicious intent regarding me. It makes me smile, he makes me smile. He makes me happy.

And then I thought of Draco;

"You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?" he states quietly as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you."

And then she snapped me out of my thoughts.

She looked down at me, her lips quirking upwards a tick more as she called my name, demanding me to look at her. I looked at her, with swollen eyes and her hands trembled when she pointed her wand at me as I prepared myself. Then I heard her shouting two words that made everything go dark;

"Avada Kedavra!" Were the last words I heard, followed by a green light flashing up.

_

There will be a discussion on my insta later.

Instagram; yasmineamaroo

TikTok; yasmineamaro


	43. Chapter 43

"The mark"

-

-

-

EDIT: STOP FUCKING SPOILING IN THE COMMENT SECTION. I WORKED DAYS ON THIS CHAPTER FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY IT SO STOP RUINING IT WTF I WILL BLOCK YOU.

I had a poll on my Instagram and a lot of requests about how Y/N might look. If you imagine yourself then keep doing that but this is what she looks like;

Y/N SNAPE

AURORA ALERIE (Y/N'S MOTHER - also goes by a fake last name to keep her identity hidden; Rivera)

AURORA ALERIE (Y/N'S MOTHER - also goes by a fake last name to keep her identity hidden; Rivera)

AURORA ALERIE (Y/N'S MOTHER - also goes by a fake last name to keep her identity hidden; Rivera)

Aurora when she met Tom Riddle;

Let's start;

Y/N

"Stop crying, you pathetic girl!" Bella cackled as she walked closer to me. She grabbed me by my arm, digging her fingernails onto my skin as she forced my ring out of my finger, "It's such a shame that you must die. I'll send this to Draco as proof." She sniggered as she held the ring Draco bought me right in front of my eyes.

"They're going to kill you for this, Bella." I exclaimed as she snarled at me. I watched her whip out her wand and aim it at me. The sweat was covering my forehead from the heat and anxiety. Bella showed her rotting teeth and walked away, probably to owl the ring.

She snapped me out of my thoughts as she walked back inside the room and looked down at me, her lips quirking upwards a tick more as she called my name, demanding me to look back at her. I looked at her, with swollen eyes and her hands trembled when she pointed her wand at me once again as I prepared myself. Then I heard her shouting two words that made everything go dark;

"Avada Kedavra!" Were the last words I heard, followed by a green light flashing up.

DRACO

There was an unsettling sense of impending doom that washed over the Hogwarts castle in heavy rain and dark thunderous clouds. The familiar orange and bright sunlight and purple-pink sunsets were gone, the sun only making meek appearances through the thick rainy covers of the sky before disappearing into the nightfall. She was still missing and I was going insane, mad, looking for her.

I was waiting in Dumbledore's office after a request of me being there. A collective sigh of frustration at being here left my lips as darkness sweeps through the room. But I can't sit here. I have to look for her.

As I made my way out, the door of the office swung open and Snape emerged from the room with an angered but also sad face expression. When his dark eyes landed on me specifically, I shivered underneath his vexed gaze. It was clear something had happened, and I was terrified.

My body was trembling, for the first time in my entire life, I was scared. "Sit, Draco." He grits the demand through his teeth.

"What is it?!" I say quickly, earning another scowl from my Professor. He stepped aside from the door with a visible rage as he stalked towards me and requested me to sit down, once again.

I stared into his worried eyes with fear, silently begging him to tell me what the fuck was going on. The atmosphere was tensed and I felt suffocated, barely enough oxygen in the room for me to breathe.

"I want you to stop looking for her, Draco," Snape sneered, staring me down as I kept a straight face. "Do you understand?" he questions me and I shook my head from side to side.

"No, Professor," I answer quietly. There was a fiery glint in Snape's eyes as he looked at me, his lips curling upwards in a snarl. "I won't stop looking for her until the day I die."

"Foolish boy," he scowls. "You have nothing to do with any of this. You have done nothing but write yourself a death sentence all for the sake of what... love?"

"With all due respect, Professor," I start timidly, "I knew what the consequences would be when I stayed with her and found out she was your daughter and that she was the one Voldemort wanted dead. And I will gladly accept whatever fate is in store for me for my decision."

"How touching," Snape says lowly. I said nothing, but my mind was swarming with thoughts and plans on how I could save her from every dangerous person and outcome that tormented my surroundings. I mentally kicked myself, wishing I pushed aside my own selfish needs and never interacted with her. I should've stayed away from her but after falling, hard, for her - I couldn't. I should of left her alone, should of kept her away from the death and destruction that would soon ensue on everyone, especially her. But I didn't and it was all because I needed her by my side for me to even feel any sense of life in me that kept me going.

"She's dead, Draco." He spits out quickly and a sad expression took over his features as soon as the words left his lips. "She's gone. Bella killed her."

There was a thick silence that fell over the room, a heavy tension that grew with every passing second was bursting at the seams of the walls. I couldn't think straight, my heart feeling like it had fallen into my back and my stomach bubbling dangerously with bile I desperately wanted to release. I couldn't breathe, the air was suffocating me.

"What do you mean," I manage to spit out but I was barely able to form a sentence. The tiniest piece of me was desperately hoping that he had been talking about someone else, or that he was joking. Anything but this.

"That's not true." I state as I continue, "I'll go look for her now because she's not dead," I promptly offer, nodding my head in agreement with myself, "I'll be off," I say and make my way towards the door.

"Draco," he asserts sadly, walking up to me and placing both hands on either side of my shoulders, gripping me tightly in place as if I was toppling over. "She is dead, Draco." He gave me the ring I bought her as a gift and I took it, feeling the cold metal against my palm.

At these words, my entire demeanor changed. If I ever had a smile it would now be replaced by a frown. My lively eyes turned cold. I stood completely straight. Nothing was holding me together and I ripped myself away from him and began walking towards the door - on my way to the bathroom.

I felt the air choking me as I loosen my tie, my face held a frown as I began walking away. There was no more hope, no more tranquility, no more comfort. I won't be able to run to her at the end of the night and let her heal me with soft reassurances and tender kisses. There will be no more late talks, no more hugs, no more comforting me after a rough day, no more smiles, no more kisses, no more laughs, no more good luck wishes for my Quidditch games, no more.

It was all gone, all of it. Including her.

As I make my way to the bathroom, I finally scream, finally breaking, letting everything out. I slide down the wall, dragging my legs against my chest, my heart shattering as I close my eyes and saw her face.

I sink down onto the wall and my shoulders start to shake. The tears that pour down my face are large and unwavering as I finally just let go and cry. I rest my forehead on my knees as everything pours into me. She's gone. She's dead.

I lift my head for a moment, my own breath caught in my throat as I lean back against the wall. The cry of anguish that escapes my throat brings even more tears down my cheeks, it made me realize that it was real. She really was dead. I cannot take it anymore. I closed my eyes once again and imagined her in front of me, my tears spilling over as her as she grabs my face in her hands and wipes them away.

"I loved you. I love you." I say. My voice betrays me and cracks. I closed my eyes once again and let the memories take over my mind.

Flashback;

She look back at me, giggling as she pulled me through the snow, trying to outrun Blaise and Odeya to Hogsmeade.

"Draco, come on!" she grins back at me. "You're always so slow, Draco."

"Not in bed I'm not," I laughed, pulling her to a halt. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my side. "You're freezing!"

"Oh, it's just a little cold," she smiled up at me. "But I feel warm in your embrace,"

"Do you want my coat?" I asked, keeping her tucked into my side. "I don't want you to get sick."

She leans up, kissing me sweetly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

My cheeks redden as I smiled down at her, her small figure standing beneath me, my hair flopping in my eyes as I kissed her gently. "You've made me so weak, but I love you more."

Her returning smile is dazzling and she hugged me tightly, I hugged her back, holding her close to me, protecting her, relishing in her warmth.

"Just one more year and we can graduate and get married!" She shouts as she runs towards our friend group, looking back at me with a beautiful smile on her lips.

-

I told everyone about it. Odeya broke into a million pieces, she couldn't take it. She hasn't left her room since I told her. Blaise tried to be there for me. Jacob left Hogwarts. Hermione hasn't talked to anyone for days. People always feared me in the hallways but now they looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes and I hated it. It reminded me of her being gone, really really gone.

The only thing keeping me sane was her voice inside my head that kept me company when I felt the loneliest- When the pain becomes too much to bear- The voice that I know isn't real and hate that it isn't. The one that sounds painfully like her.

"I can do this," I lie to myself, my bottom lip trembling, trying everything to forget about her. "I'm doing okay." I lie again and will keep on lying. "I'll be perfectly fine."

I won't. I will not get better, not when I see traces of her everywhere, even when she isn't really there. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. It's the place we made the most memories and I was also a Death Eater, working for the Dark Lord. Hogwarts was no place for me, not anymore.

I squeezed my eyes shut; tears fall and trickle down my cheek onto the ground, joining the rain that was pouring down outside the castle.

"Life hasn't really been the same since- " A sob tears its way up my throat and out of my lips before I can even think about suppressing it.

"- Since you died."

I wipe my tears away aggressively, almost angrily. "I can't survive without you." And with that I walked away, left Hogwarts and all my memories with her.

I knew I would never recover from this, never heal from it. The only thing that would keep me alive is if I asked someone to obliviate me, remove all our memories. And I considered it, I did. But then again, memories were the only thing I had left of her.

THEO

There wasn't a moment where I had enough peace to sleep, but when I ultimately did; I always regretted it. I hated feeling the hot, ravenous feeling that ran through my body when I would jolt awake from a nightmare with my heart thundering against me and the inability to differentiate reality from a subconscious image. I would lie back down, breathing unevenly, and fixate on a random crack in the ceiling and promise myself that I would find her, no matter how many years I would have to look, how many people I would have to kill.

As soon as I woke up again, I had a feeling that something was wrong. A gut feeling that I couldn't quite shake. My unease grew when I walked down to our meeting room and Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort sat next to each other.

She had a disgusting grin plastered on her face, "Did you actually think, Mattheo." She cackled, "That I - Bellatrix, would've been stupid enough to tell you myself, without protecting myself, that I found your pathetic little girlfriend to be Y/N Snape?" She chuckled evilly as she ran her tongue over her teeth. Her face soon turned out to a smug, "The person you killed was only someone I forced to look like me,"

"I understand why you like her, Mattheo," Voldemort spoke to me and cut Bellatrix off. My head snapped up and I met his venomous eyes. I saw a flurry of emotions pass through his steely dark. He was disappointed and angry.

"She's just like her mother," He hissed. "They hexed us both, Theo. This isn't your fault son, but you almost betrayed us for her. And you have to be punished for that." He gestured for Bellatrix to walk over to me, and she approached my chair gleefully. I followed her movement and glared at her as she pulled out a knife.

"I will kill you if you touch me, Bellatrix." I spat, narrowing my eyes at her direction.

"I don't have to," She replied, "Crucio!" There was no pained screams that echoed through the room. I was used to this feeling; I grew up with it. It didn't harm me anymore, so I made no sounds. I refused to give her the satisfaction of that.

"That's enough," Voldemort said lazily. My tears sitting at the brink of my eyelids because of the screams I tried to hold back. Bellatrix now had her wand at my throat, she pressed it harder against my skin, causing a single drop of blood to bloom and drip down my neck.

"Do you actually think you will live another day after this Bellatrix?" I started slowly, shaking my head and laughing as I spoke to her, "I will kill you if you touch her,"

"Enough!" Voldemort hisses as he turned to face me once more, "She made you weak. You're strong now." He spat harshly and continues, "Now, leave."

As soon as I reached my exit, I used my Death Eater ability to half-apparate myself into a thick black cloud of smoke that allowed me to fly over and look for her. But once again, I failed. She was nowhere to be found.

-

Still missing. So many fucking days, and she was still missing. The only thing that was keeping me from forgetting her features was my image of her when I closed my eyes. And so I did; I closed my eyes and thought of when I first met her in the hallways next to Jacob;

Flashback;

Her voice was low and unfamiliar. "Jacob, where are you going?" she asked and I blinked owlishly, turning to my side and taken aback for a moment. I blindly stared at the beautiful girl beside me. It was her first words ever said in my presence and just by looking at her, I was already going insane.

Now that I got a closer look at her, I noticed her beautiful sun-kissed skin, as if sunlight was one thing she fancied and preferred to sit outside all day; I trailed the outline of her clothing, catching her beautiful legs and invertedly glancing down at her short skirt; but what captured the most me were her eyes. Her big, beautiful, wide eyes. Glimmering irises that seemed the only thing remotely alive in her. I found myself uneasy as I felt a strange feeling in my chest every time I looked at her. And when those eyes connected with my own, I promptly looked away.

The question I asked her, albeit receiving no answer from her, was met with a light scoff from her as she turned around. When she pressed me against the wall that day, I felt dangerous feelings I have never felt in my entire life. I wanted her to keep me pressed against that wall so I steal another glimpse of her eyes. My cheeks flaring red once her eyes landed on me, I was erupted - completely lost in her hypnotic eyes.

I always wondered why I never hated her. Not feeling a burning desire to kill her and fulfill my father's task given to me. Perhaps it all started with the Astronomy Tower, where I first fell in love with her. Perhaps, it was the pain I inflict, the pain she inflicted on me with those memories we made that I repeat in my head.

Changes are a terribly scary thing, and I despise them. But I couldn't hate her for changing me, I couldn't hate her for making my heart betray me. It beats for her and her only. And the night I marked her, I knew I didn't hate her, quite the opposite in fact. The clock was ticking, and the time was running out, I had to find her. Now.

A FEW DAYS LATER;

Rain poured. The windows were tinted dark with black clouds. The small room was drowning in hot fumes that stroke heat to my cheeks and accompanied by the burning flames of the fire in the middle of the room. Light drumming of cold rain reached my ears, and it was like melody to my ears because it reminded me of her angelic voice.

"Theo?" I got snapped out of my thoughts by another familiar voice that soon made my fainted smile turn into a smug. "What the fuck are you doing here Jacob? Are you insane?" I questioned my little brother as I stalked towards him, towering over him because I wanted him to feel intimidated by my presence.

"Before you tell me to leave, there's something you should know." He had a worried, devastated look on hid face and it annoyed me. "Spit it out, Nawaro." I demanded but felt my whole world fall apart at the next thing he says,

"I'm sorry Mattheo... She's dead," There was an intense pain that beat against my chest at his statement. The only person in my life that I valued the most above all was her and now he's telling me she's... dead?

Every time I looked at her I felt a fluttering of pixies in my stomach, a sense of exhilaration and delight shocking my body from its usual anguished state. I was so far gone in her and I never wanted to leave the feelings she left me with and with such little effort. And now, he's telling me all that is... gone?

She's gone?

"I'm sorry," He said hoarsely, "I know this must be hard for you. It's been hard for all of us -"

"Get out," was the only words spoken through my gritted teeth.

"Let me help you, Theo," He offered, and I nearly growled. "I don't need help," I spat, and the glare I gave him was venomously. Perhaps it would've been common sense to not leave me there as I was suffocating but at the same time breathing heavily. Maybe I did need help at this moment, but I've always prided myself and never had to depend on anyone to help me.

I fell to my knees the second he closed the doors, backing myself up against a wall as I began clutching at my chest, gasping desperately for air as my panic attack rose to tear away. I was breathing erratically, tears falling from my eyes in rivers for the first time, because nothing was the same anymore. She had made it impossible for me to ever live without her. How am I ever expected to do that?

Even the thought of living one day without her in this hell called home was enough to break me. She had all the power over me, and now - she was gone, My breaths heaved heavily as I looked around, her last words soared through my mind as my eyes faltered in pooling, "Mattheo, please-'' She begged me, those deemed to be her last words and if I only had stayed, if I had done as she asked. She would still be here, and my heart wouldn't be shattered into an infinity of pieces, all because of her.

I wished, craved, dreamed for her to be here, that she would return like autumn and that I fell for her every time. The only human being that had the strength in turning my cold, lifeless heart - warm. She left a mark. Every word, every moment, every sigh, every touch, every smile left a mark. I always believed that I was the one to have marked her, but she had marked me. And now, she was gone. The world had turned silent because of it, but my world ceased completely numb. My hands grasped at my throat as the need for oxygen became overwhelming, my drained body dropped to the floor,

I felt my insides twist in torture as my breaths fanned the fabric on my knees, stretching up to my chest. I was stunned, feeling the salty liquid rolling down my cheeks, my mind clouded by her and everything surrounding her. Fear and sorrow suddenly undertaking me as I realized she was gone, for good. "I let her down," I choked out through my tears, "I'm sorrY. I promised you I would keep you safe."

Kissing her felt like the start of a new season, the sun in the early morning, and moonlight reflecting on the ocean. There is never a moment that I don't think about her lips and how they make me feel when they're pressed against mine. When I kiss her, the warmth of her lips reaches deep down my soul which is cold and barren. Electricity fills through my body and my fingers go numb. The hearsay is true, a man could go mad within the walls of Azkaban. But I, I'm going mad by each second without her.

A FEW DAYS LATER

After her death, I didn't care about anyone. I did whatever my father asked me to. Killed whoever. I had no limits, not anymore.

"Find Dolohov," My father demanded and I nodded, "Find him and kill him."

-

I knocked on the door and to my surpised Dolohov opened it, bowing down to me. "Ah," I stepped inside his room, closing the door behind me and walked past him. "My father called for you. Why didn't you show up? I asked playfully as I took a seat on his couch, simply watching as he tried to come up with a lie.

"I asked you a question," He took a step back when I stood up and advanced towards him, "And do not lie, I abhor liars." His eyes winded as I towered over him, staring intently into his eyes with a stone-cold look.

"I was on my way Riddle. I promise," He lied as his hand slipped inside his pocked, searching for his wand. "Looking for this are you?" I chuckled with a obnoxious smile on my face as I held his wand in front of his face,"

"Riddle - I," The smirk I had was fading from my lips as he spoke to me, "Ah, ah, ah," I sat down once again on the couch, looking at him murderously, tapping his wand slowly on my knee. He was watching my movement, waiting for my next one.

"I've been a good servant to your father. I've pleased him. I'm innocent," he states and I chuckle lightly, "innocent?" I questioned him. "How many muggles have you killed, Dolohov?"

"Not many enough," he laughs back and that was enough to push me over the edge. I killed him and time seemed to either go fast or terribly slow; the room faded in and out my vision, my stomach churned and lips pressed tightly into a line. Pain, was the only feeling I had left. Every time I took a life it reminded me of someone taking hers. I felt soaring pain up my throat and I threw up everything I had numerous times, until I had nothing.

Blood. Dark red blood glistering in the deep glow of the room, sticking to the tip of my nose, coated all over my lips and teeth. The iron smell is sickening. The taste is even worse. But I was starting to love it. It reminded me how easily I could take a life.

And as I saw the blood on my hands I thought of the life I would have to live without her.

"Mattheo," an angel-like and worried voice spoke to me from across the room. I recognized it immediately. It's the same voice that I heard every time I opened my eyes in the mornings and every time I closed them at night.

Afraid that I was hallucinating, I turned around and saw her, but - it wasn't real. It was an image of her and it would take a life time before it could get erased from my memory.

She wasn't really here and I was hallucinating, once again.

A FEW DAYS LATER;

DRACO

The second I walked through the massive wooden doors leading into the Malfoy Manor, my eyes placed on Mattheo. I quickly noticed that he'd changed, his soul had left his body, the light cooed empty in his eyes, similar to myself. I saw his skin shifted paler, almost ashen, and I realized that this, her dying - broke him, quiet, so it did to me.

Mattheo and I shared one thing in this life, except the mark coating our wrists, and that thing was her. She was his weak spot, just as she was mine, and by looking at him, looking at the boy I blamed for her death - my temper missed me, The anger tore hot and heavy through my chest, unconsciously I sought myself stalking forward, my fingers curled into fists around my wand by the unpleasant feeling worming its way through my senses.

"I would kindly advice you to stop staring, Malfoy," Mattheo endangered, "Or it shall not end well for you," He proceeded, brown eyes bored through mine. But the look of him, grieving her, caused my blood to boil because this was his fault. Her life rested in his fate the second he claimed her, the instant he marked her as his - she was his to care for, and he failed to do so. Bella's jealousy over him and her, not her and me, and that ceased to be her death,

My fists loosened the grip I held of my wand before clenching back to balls of anger. Magic would be mercy to this sad, pathetic excuse of a man, standing before me. He deserved pure evil. He deserved nothing more than my raw fists repeatedly colliding with his jawline, until he begged on his knees for me to stop, until he earned my pardon, till his blood served mine.

His voice scored loud in the hollow entrance, but not a single world outlined through the blood rushing through my ears as I marched up to him, my palms pushed into his chest as he stumbled back by my unexpected act, Mattheo once again narrowed dusky eyes in mine, hatred flashed through them as he stood tall in his shoes, brushing off the fabric of his jacket,

"Just like the old gentleman days, I suppose," He grinned through his misery of her, chest moved heavily before he walked closer, shoving me back in a harsh move, my heels tumbled back as nostrils flared in anger, and without thought, his tensed fist, struck my jaw, causing my head to swirl around, the pain lingered through my every vessel, I felt a path of blood flowing down my bottom lip as he held before me, still with his grin plastered to his lips, ''Finished already, Malfoy?'' Mattheo spat at my front as I bit my lips, tasting the metallic tang of my own blood, trying to think, to imagine what she possibly could have seen in his halfwit.

A shaky breath left my edges before a smirk arched, ''Not even close, Riddle,'' I talked back, as I flung my fist, crushing his nose beneath it, but his body didn't budge, not even an inch. He merely stood his ground as blood spilled his caved tip bone. His tongue rolled on the inside of his lower lip, smirking devilishly after, ''I will tell you something, mate,'' Mattheo mocked, taking a step back, ''I took you for a fool, by the fact that you left her - I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel now, knowing that she probably would still be here, if you haven't been a coward we both know you are,'' Pure venom dripped off his tongue, the words trailing off his lips shredded my heart before his mitt knocked my jawbone once more,

My breaths heaved heavily as my chest moved roughly, but I didn't care anymore because she was gone, and he was the reason for it. A dark chuckle left my throat as I rushed a cold hand through my hair, drops of sweat fleed my temples, ''There's where you're wrong, Riddle,'' I laughed provokingly, '' Everything that happened to her, is on you,''

My shoe booted his, making us both fall to the ground as he tugged my jacket, He struggled on top of me, his knee forcing violently into my chest as he grasped his wand, pushing it just as coarsely into my neck, the edge shredding though my though my tender skin, ''I should kill you,'' Mattheo seethed, teeth gritted, ''I should fucking kill you,'' His eyes tear through mine, hostility paralleled between us, because of her, She meant more than eternity to both of us.

This wasn't a fight anymore - this seemed to be a battle, between his love for her, and mine, ''You failed her, Malfoy, and now she's gone,'' I felt my insides twist in agony, she is, she is gone, and I know she is, the image of her, of us swirled through my mind as I locked my neck to his, my hand flew to clasp his throat, my fingers digging into his tanned skin as he sought to pry my touch away, ''I didn't-, I didn't fucking fail her. I loved her, Riddle, I really did, and she-,'' I held, my face fell as my hand dropped to the floor in surrender. I didn't want to tell him, he didn't deserve to know, but she earned to tell - it was her last plea, for him to hear she loved him, and I love her too much not to do so. ''She loved you,'' My words threw him off guard as he stared at me, wide-eyed, nearly frightened, ''You're lying,'' He breathed, his features tensed as a cold look arose, ''Tell me you're lying,'' He shouted again, his knee heavy on my chest as his wand dug deeper,

Mattheos's eyes darkened, his embrace turned iced, ''I have taken lives before, Malfoy and I would never hesitate to do so again,'' He tried to warn, but I couldn't lie, she needed him to know, and I needed her, I felt myself swallowing my pride thickly before clocking my eyes in his, ''I'm not lying, Riddle, but if you're that in denial, then please, go ahead, kill me, I dare you,'' My tone scored low, threatening as he stared blankly, shaking his head,

And before a second thought, he tore his wand away, pushing himself off me, ''I can't do that,'' He snarled, turning his back to me, ''Unfortunately, I gave her my word to spare your piteous excuse of a life,''

I forced myself off the ground, standing feet away from the raging figure before me, ''But don't flatter yourself, Malfoy,'' He hissed, annoyingly, ''This is a one-time thing, and it won't happen again,'' He spun around; his fingers played with the wand placed in his hands as he rose a brow, ''The next time I see you - I won't hesitate to ripe your heart right out of your chest,''

-

Y/N;

Nowhere in my mind or my near future did I think I'd would be in the situation I am in now. Bleeding, bruised, in an immense amount of agonizing pain that ripped me apart from the inside out, looking up at a manipulative psychopath that would ruin everything that gets in her way. Especially me.

"Avada Kedavra!" Were the last words I heard, followed by a green light flashing up. And everything turned dark.

Forty-eight hours later (she has already been missing for weeks, this is before all those weeks)

I woke up from my sleep forty-eight hours later and heard a familiar voice speak to me as they heard me whimpering in pain.

"Y/N," I didn't need to look up to know who it was calling out to me from across the dark room, I could tell by the suffocating darkness that came with his presence and the deepness of his voice that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. "Father," I reply, "Where am I?"

"What am I doing here? Why am I not in Draco's room?" I kept questioning him until it hit me and the room felt like it collapsed around me, the air in my lungs leaving me when me finally pieced together everything that happened. I was paralyzed in my spot and finally managed to speak, "What happened to me?"

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring somewhere outside the open window, a candle burning on its sill and flicking with the curtain of rouge behind it, twirling, caressing the air, "You almost died; I almost lost my daughter." He spoke to me, voice soft. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But I saved you and I think the mark that was given to you by Mattheo was used as a shield over you.

My eyes flickered up to his and he held his steady gaze on mine, "Theo?" I questioned him once again,

And by now I had my eyes closed, feeling my skull pulsating in an angry thumping feeling, "Where is Mattheo and Draco?" I was trembling in fear and distress as I asked that question, peering up at my father who stood in his place, looking down at me.

My head swarmed full of shattered fragmented thoughts at the next thing he said, "They think you're dead." I wanted to tear up again, my heart fluttering and falling simultaneously at his words.

"Please," I begged, "I have to see them; you don't understand. Please don't tell them I'm dead father."

"I'm sorry Y/N, I already did." He whispered hastily. I didn't have the energy to argue back with him, my eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion that was overtaking me, mind and body flushed in throbbing injuries and desolation. "Hagrid will watch over you." I faintly nod, tilting my head and watching my feet with an empty, lonely look.

"Y/n?" he calls for me, making me hum. despite his best efforts, my eyes remain strained on my feet, thinking about the best way to escape this hell.

He leans down, all his kindness gone as an anxious frown strings his features, "...No escaping this time." he hisses. I ignore him. He snaps his fingers at me, forcing me to look at him, "Have I made myself clear, Miss Snape?"

I didn't answer. I kept quiet as he sighs, "Please, Y/N."

He's not the one to beg, I was positive the word did not belong in his vocabulary. So I relent. I peered up at him, my cold eyes roaming his flushed face, "...well?"

"Of course father," I said with the faintest smile on my lips, "I won't escape." I lied.

After he left I searched inside my pockets for any useful thing I could use to escape and I found a crumpled and folded up parchment, my blood going hot in my body and my pulse quickening at the sight of the letter.

My hands worked swiftly to unopen the letter, wasting no time to read through the perfect cursive with my teeth sinking into my bottom lip to keep me from sobbing. I read every part, slowly;

I tried to stop loving you

so i built walls around my heart

and found other names

to whisper in the night.

But you carved yourself into my veins

whether you meant to or not

And sometimes I wonder

if you remember the way we looked at each other

or maybe you just forgot... I don't think you understand how much I fucking love you. There are not enough words in the world to describe how deep my love for you is. You know how weak I am when it comes to speaking about my feelings in front of you, so I thought to pen down my feelings, as I did not want to miss a chance to let you know how dear you are to me. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. You're my best friend and my soulmate. I am madly in love with your gentle smile, the spark in your eyes, your warm touch and essence of the bond that we share. I cherish each and every moment spent with you these past weeks. And though your heart may belong to someone else at the moment, you and I both know who it really belongs to. I just wish to tell you that I love you till eternity.

Forever yours,

Draco Malfoy

Clutching the letter flush against my chest, I let the tears fall and the sobs escape my throat. My breathing became uneven as I thought of him. It was heartbreaking, knowing I might not see Draco anymore. So much was still left unsaid, so many things left undone. There was a genuine nightmarish worry in me that was spreading like a wildfire throughout my entire being.

There was no foreseeable inkling of an idea of when I'd see Draco again, and it terrified me to think that it might not be a possibility anymore.

There was one part he was right about, and it was that my heart belonged to someone else, and it really did. I was escaping, no matter how long it would take, I already made up my mind. I was meeting him again, both him and Draco.

MATTHEO

It was dark again and I was drawn to her like a soul is drawn to the afterlife. The air tonight was electric and different. The hallway is shadowy, and I make no sound as I moved to my door handle, my hot hand burning from touching its cold metal surface. The door opens with a ghastly creek and I entered the cool, moonlit room.

I took a seat on my bed and stroked the silky sheets. It was here I saw her last arch to my roaming lips as they trailed down her whole body. Every time, I called her name with a gentle groan, barely a whisper. Her skin was frost. It didn't heat no matter how much I touched it, and the night was dead silent. The hand that had been wrapped around her throat felt as if something was amiss. I remember how I pulled away from her, sitting uptight - thinking about how much she meant to me and it was in this moment I realized I loved her. The thing missing was the mark, I needed to mark her and make her mine. I remember for a moment, or perhaps a minute, or a whole eternity, how I stared at the beautiful, haunting body of a girl laying eerily still. Her eyes gaze into mine and she told me to take her - to mark her as the light of the flickering candle reflects warmly in her eyes.

After getting snapped out of my memory, I stood up and wandered to the window. White wax drips from the candle. I lean in by the fire, exhales sharply and the fire sniffs out leaving put spirals of grey smoke. I slowly closed the window, my hands still shivering. Lastly, I draw the curtains over it. What little light was in the room is now replaced by a sinister red glow.

No one could kill me, and that was the truth. I created a horcrux for myself - And the only person who could kill me, was myself. I destroyed the horcrux and did the same with my fathers.

I never felt so powerful, never so ethereal. Finally... it dawns onto me.

It is happiness I feel. Happiness scorched with abysmal pain. Happiness that I was finally ending up with her, in our own heaven, for eternity but pain because I didn't have the chance to die in her arms, with her.

She was the girl that took my breath away, the son of the Dark Lord himself. The ache pounding in my chest was too much, she was too much, and I wouldn't dare to take another breath without her. I had to be with her in some way or another.

With a swift of my wand, the bottle of dark liquid soared cold in my hand. I needed to be with her, and if she couldn't be here - Then I would be with her, in whatever universe her soul ended up within. I tore the bottle open, reaching it up to my quivering lips, the lips she would never kiss again. The tasting burn of the blackened liquid was nothing compared to a life without her. I'm not capable of living if she's not here. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my breaths ceased utterly, and all I saw was her, her beautiful eyes that left me breathless, the way her lips tasted pressed to mine, how her breaths hitched by a single touch, her scent took over my entire being, all of her, and how nothing was worth it without her.

How is that? That the memory of her is more alive than I am? I slipped into the darkness of death, just like she had done. I have taken many lives, ripped human beings of their souls, shredded them in two - But I never believed that I was ready to die, to enter the eternity of not knowing until she did. She died - Nothing had ever felt more precise in this doomed, misery of life than to die with her. And now, I would. I died, with her.

************************

Trust me I cried at this too. I will hold a discussion on my Instagram. Don't forget to follow me ; Yasmineamaroo

Tag me in your edits on tiktok so I can repost them; Yasmineamaro


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information. 
> 
> This is not a chapter and I'm sorry for that but fear not, the chapter is coming and crazy things are on it's way.
> 
> The next chapter will probably be one of the next craziest one's I have written and I need a lot of time for it, so please; give me that.
> 
> Chapter fourty-two was going to be my last chapter but I have rewritten the story and I might make it a bit longer. Some of you are going to be furious with me over the next chapter and some of you are going to love it. I'm really stressed about posting it and I'm already feeling anxious — it really takes a turn.
> 
> I want to remind you all to not bully each other in my comment section; please. I understand we all have separate opinions about who she should love and be with — but please, do remember to show respect even if you don't agree with each other.
> 
> I have decided to post a little sneakpeak of the next chapter on my Instagram; yasmineamaroo so don't forget to follow me.
> 
> I have also decided to post a trailer of the next chapter on TikTok soon: yasmineamaro (it's going to be crazy). Don't forget to tag me in your edits on TikTok because I love reposting them and cry to them.
> 
> I love you all and please remember to be kind to each other. I hate bullies and I will not hesitate to block you if you make someone else feel bad.
> 
> Edit; Also, it's extremely wrong for some of you to call me names because I chose to end Mattheo's life. And threatening me, saying you're going to stop reading my story and that you have wasted your time or whatever; then it's your loss. I put hours on a chapter, days even and I would really appreciate not receiving hate comments. I've been feeling so down lately because of all the comments and it really shouldn't be like that. Sometimes I come across hate comments and it hurts, it really does. Trust me. So please, stop. If you want to stop reading it, don't comment that on my story. Just. Stop.
> 
> Edit again: guys please read everything I write.... chapter 42 is NOT the last chapter. Please READ everything I write.
> 
> LOVE, Yasmine.

"Snatchers"

—

— 

—

A FEW WEEKS LATER; BEFORE MATTHEO'S DEATH

Y/N

It was long past midnight and while Hagrid was asleep, I was sitting up in my futon with heavy breaths. Beads of sweat collected at my forehead as my fists clutched the blankets, hands shaking as I recalled the dream I just had.

Mattheo had died thinking I was dead and I was grieving over him.

It was almost like I could hear his thoughts; if only he was stronger, the woman he loved wouldn't have been dead. His only source of life had left, his only happiness and it was because of his mistakes. If he wasn't so careless and hadn't gotten in a fight trying to kill that girl in Hogwarts that sent him to Azkaban, I would still have been alive.

If only he was the one who died instead.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I bring my knees up to my chest before crying in my hands. It was just a dream, but what if it had actually happened, what if I actually heard his real thoughts? I didn't end up sleeping the rest of the night.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Another sleepless night. I tossed and turned, adjusting my pillow, but my mind won't shut down. I just can't sleep without him. I look over at the bed and I was sleeping all alone, of course. He's not here, and he will never be again.

I sighed and took a deep breath, hiding my face under the sheets, trying not to think of his mischievous beautiful smile— It was useless. I grunt and uncovered myself as I placed myself on the edge of the bed, my eyes resting on the pouring rain outside the window, thinking about how we shared our first kiss in the Astronomy Tower to the sound of raindrops hitting the window,

I can almost see him there, in the pale morning light, playing with his wand, wearing his white shirt and grey sweatpants that I rarely saw him in.

I feel the air in the room get a bit breezy, causing me to shiver. I don't know how long I've been sitting here, just staring at the window. There's no more laughter, no more kisses, no more him.

Just me, alone with my demons and my sorrow.

I tried to speak to Hagrid, tried to lure him into releasing me but it was simply impossible. He was loyal to my father.

DRACO

One night, I lied awake staring at my ceiling I had charmed to resemble a starry night sky. My mind wandered off to think about the memories we had together, to think about when I first fell in love with her.

It was the night of the Yule Ball I had first realised I was in love with her. The ice sculptures, white beams of light, and gentle sprinkle of snow was nothing compared to when I saw her that evening.

I was with Pansy— and she was pretty, but she was shallow and cared more of image than of me, of the real me, and the Malfoy name had allured her more than me. And Rivera knew that I knew, and she knew me, because of all the secret conversations we had when we were children, and the meet ups we had in the common room late at night, away from prying eyes that would disapprove of such a scandalous friendship — A mudblood conversing with a pureblood — but something in those hours of spending time together had bloomed and only then, surrounded by so much glitter and beauty, I found myself feeling for her — and it had to stop.

I remember seeing her emerged as Harry's date of all things, wearing a beautiful dress and clad in jewelry like a lovestruck Ophelia, with a shy gaze and rosy blush. And Harry beside her was rigid and awkward and kept his head down as she flourished in the spotlight, glimmered like a jewel.

I, never in my life had felt the scorch of jealousy that strong. Though I was mostly bitter at myself for not having the courage to ask her— for fearing gossip too much, for fearing the tarnish of my name if I was to appear with her by my side. All of that mattered little then, because all I wanted was to hold her hand and dance with her through night instead of staring longingly at her, so close yet so agonisingly far.

She saw me too, and I knew exactly what she was thinking when our eyes met before the dance. The pang of jealousy and guilt and hurt my felt — and she felt it too, when she saw Pansy by my side.

And it kept nagging me, somewhere in the back of my mind, that it was Pansy clinging to my arm and kissing my lips and not her.

I also remember how I pulled her away that night, away from the eyes that envied her and away from the eyes that desired her. I kissed her, after so many years, I finally kissed her. It was a desperate attempt at grasping reality, at calming down, at finally having something I had wanted for so long.

And perhaps I had been a bit delirious from stress and lack of sleep but the halls were empty and the castle stood lonely as everyone were busy with the ball. I remember how she had hissed my name for kissing her but then envelop me into a tight embrace only to feel a smudge of warmth and comfort. And I kissed her again and again — and I felt so unapologetic for my feelings.

When she pulled away her lips were swollen and cheeks aflame, "I-I'm—" I remember how I stuttered, wanting to apologise but nothing came to mind, her taste still fresh on the tip of my tongue.

I smiled slowly, breathlessly, but soon caught myself and my face twisted into deliberate neutrality, though my hands trembled lightly by her sides, "That was stupid of me," I lied, "Don't— Don't let me do it again," I glanced away, lost in thought, and I knew she wondered why I refused to allow myself happiness.

"I like you." She blurred, catching my gaze, "I like you a lot, Draco."

I remember how my breath left my throat, I remember how much I wanted to kiss her again; to take her that day but I couldn't. I had to hate her, I had to continue bullying her so no one would suspect anything and I hated myself for it. Everyone always followed my orders like a puppet because I was a Malfoy— everyone but her. We shared so many secrets with each other as kids and then we stopped speaking to each other, all because of me.

"I...like you, too." I remember admitting quietly, softly. It was as if the roles had reversed — she was sharp and straightforward and I was tender. My hand found hers and grasped it, fingers interlocking with her. She smiled, but then, I stopped. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I walked away from her, only to not speak to her ever again.

The prospect of showing up with her for the whole school to see was frightening, but hiding behind closed doors did not appeal to me and so I let go and left.

And the summer after that changed everything. It would be the year I finally called her mine but also the year she died. And I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to forget about her, and the only solution would be; obliviate.

Edit: (What he just thought of was a flashback with Y/N. I started writing the story in year six, this happened before that. I've seen alot of people confused; He hated her yes, because she was a muggle and he was pure blood and he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her but he did anyways and that's why he bullied her for so many years. At the night of the yule ball he couldn't stay away and so he kissed her and they never spoke about it again and went back to hating each other).

Y/N

I woke up and stared at the vast, dark marble ceiling as I lied awake. My sheets were strewn across my bed in a lofty heap from when I had woken up. There was a sheen layer of sweat across my skin, but the held no warmth and the draft that was coming in from my slightly open windows was nothing less than freezing.

Every night I would lie back down, breathing unevenly, and stare at the ceiling as I let my now very tortured conscience remind me that they think I am dead.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and watching Hagrid's chest fall up and down slightly. Loud snores fell from his lips, and I laid back down on the bed again— getting lost in my thoughts.

It was almost satirical how I managed to fall in love with someone at the lowest point in my life. It was my sixth year at Hogwarts, it was months after mine and Draco's break up, the restless thoughts of knowing Mattheo wanted to kill me, the impossible task of keeping my last name a secret from him, the Dark Lord looming over people with promises of torture and death if they didn't follow through with the orders he gave them — the orders to find me and kill me.

It wasn't the right time for me to fall in love with someone and not just anyone, the Dark Lord's son himself — but I did. I fell for him, hard.

As I looked over at Hagrid, I knew I had to escape and I knew my father would be furious with me, but I had no choice. I had to let Draco and Theo know I was alive and I would rather die trying than to stay here.

And so I made a decision, I escaped.

MALFOY MANOR; THE DAY OF MATTHEO'S DEATH

I stood in the empty corridor at Malfoy's Manor, my eyes searching the rubble for a blond boy. I didn't hear when someone came behind me and I barely had enough time to fight back before I heard them shout 'Crucio!' and I was hit, square in the back.

What felt like fire swarmed through my veins and my eyes go black as shrill screams leave my mouth. My body spazzes as the pain becomes more and more unbearable. My eyes are wide as a Death Eater steps into view, smirking down at me. He breaks the curse and my screams turn to sobs as I stare up at him, too weak to do anything else.

"Y/N Snape, your face has been wanted everywhere. Such an honor for me to catch you, the Dark Lord will be so pleased with me," he growls as he points his want at me again. "Crucio!"

Again, my body is under siege with fiery pain and cries of pain leave my lips, my eyes rolling back.

Draco rounds the corner, following my screams throughout the castle. He draws his wand. "Stop the curse," he demands, pointing his wand directly at the Death Eater, "Stop the fucking curse!"

His gaze was cold and hard, it took everything in him not to kneel next to me and apologize for not getting there sooner, but his eyes stay locked on the Death Eater. His eyes, no longer the ocean ones that I adored so much, are cold and grey as stone. They are eyes that I do not recognize.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouts and the man was blown backwards by the force of the curse, green light hitting his chest.

Draco pockets his wand, kneeling next to me quickly. He cradles my head in his lap before carrying me away.

He carries me with ease as if I was no lighter than a feather. The soft jump in his step causes minimal pain and I try my best not to show it. I saw the Death Eater get lost behind his back, I had been gazing over his shoulder until the door slammed shut behind, a pleasant silence settles. The room was quiet, not a soul was wandering the corridors he takes me through.

Finally I relaxed in his grasp; it almost feels comfortable, though the strange beating of my heart and a hot fry of my cheeks indicate that something is still off. I blame it on the pain which pulsates venomously. I glanced at him and found him staring. A questioning and shocked look forms on his face and Draco wets his lower lip to speak, still intently gazing into my eyes.

"Sorry, I..." He seems to rethink his words, "Why would you form yourself into her?" The question takes me aback and I blink stupidly. "Draco, it's me." I trail off as I stroked his cheek, still holding my other hand onto his shoulder.

My brows burrow together in concentration as I stared intently into his eyes, "Don't you recognize me Draco." He laid me down on his bed with caution. I felt my heart beating rapidly as he did not break eye contact with me. The pain caused me to fall asleep shortly after, I tried to stay awake but it was impossible to do so.

DRACO

I couldn't believe it, couldn't trap it within my lexis. Was she real? Was she actually here? I looked at her and my heart was swelling at the beautiful sight before me.

She has her back to me and she was wearing a shirt, the collar drooping off her frame, exposing one of her shoulders. Her skin seems to glow in the soft light as delicate hands gripped my sheets, and even though I have seen her sleep like this countless times, my heart still flutters.

She's so beautiful in the dark night light, my thoughts automatically going to her in my waking moments. She even sometimes graced my dreams. Those were the good dreams that I savoured, though nothing compared to the real thing that stood before me. The real thing I might never touch again.

I could watch her like this forever, peace and softness surrounding her like a comforting embrace, but the need to have her in my arms triumphs, my feet taking me to where she stands – and then I stopped because she wasn't mine to touch anymore, she was his.

Y/N

I woke up a few hours later and saw Draco standing from across the room, staring into the dark night sky. I walked over to him and he turned around, his hands falls on my cheeks as he cups my head in his hands. His eyes bore into mine as his thumbs rub the skin on my cheeks.

"You're alive."

"It was my father Draco. He told you I was dead to protect me," I choked, sniffling in the most unladylike way.

Draco shook his head, wrapping me in his arms. He holds me close for what feels like an eternity, mulling about the situation in his own head.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers, kissing the side of my head. He slowly pulls away from me. His eyes staring intently into mine, I wiped my eyes as the final lapse of tears falls.

"Draco," I whisper. "You didn't. I'm here."

"I thought you were dead. I almost made myself forget. I had to forget, I wanted to forget. I couldn't bear living without you," he says gravely. His voice alone almost kills me at how hollow it sounds.

DRACO

My eyes were filled with fear as I held her close, hands warm and shaking against her back as my heart pounded against her chest. Nuzzling my forehead against hers I let my heavy eyelids shut for a second, eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. "Promise me you'll never leave me again," I begged, tugging her closer. My voice was only a whisper.

Y/N

I chewed nervously on my lips, arms strung around his shoulders, fingers tangled in his shining blonde locks. "Draco," I croaked, voice hoarse and eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall.

His breath hitched and he squeezed me tighter, trying to ground himself. He shook his head as he looked down at me, nose bumping against mine, lips so close, "Promise me,"

"I promise, Draco." I said, moving my head to lie in the crook of his neck. "I promise, I won't leave you."

DRACO

"I love you," I finally manage to say, gazing down at her through tear-stricken eyes. I quickly fold her in my arms once again.

"We'll get through this. I promise you."

Y/N

Draco's eyes plead me, beg me, to tell him just how much I love him, but I simply cannot do it. "I know you don't love me but please... I'm on my knees for you; do not leave me, not again." He couldn't finish his sentence. A chocked sob escapes his lips and one single tear rolls down his cheek. Draco Malfoy, the bravest boy I'd ever known, was afraid of me leaving him.

Tears fall from my eyes like waterfalls as I slowly look down, feeling guilt hit me as a wave. Draco wraps me in his arms, his hand going to the back of my head to softly stroke my hair as tears falls from my eyes, I looked back up at him and my eyes apologized for everything.

His eyes don't leave mine and so, the blond boy with the ocean eyes smiled down at the person that he loved more than anything and said three things I could never imagine leaving his lips, "Go to him."

DRACO

The touch of her skin against mine grounded me, comforted me, and let me know that she was real and there with me, and the feel of her beneath my fingertips and against me was just one of those things I could never get enough of.

After she left I was going over the mistake I had made that night, and every choice I could have made instead. I stared out the large window in my room where I could see the cloudy night sky and the nature swinging around in the wind like it was in a constant state of what seemed like an approaching tornado. I thought about her, and what she was going to do now that I finally had let her go. I wondered what she thought of me, would she ever love me again? I wondered if she meant what she said— if she would truly loves Mattheo or if it was temporarily. I wondered if she feels more for him than she ever has for me. I was in ceaseless disarray of wonder, a painful wonder that I couldn't escape.

I kept my eyes closed as uneasiness rushed through me like a cold frozen river of tension when I realized in my half-dozed state that she had actually made the choice to leave. The girl I loved and wanted to marry one day was choosing another guy over me. The same girl I had shared six years with, hating and loving at the same time was choosing someone else over me; over us.

Y/N

I left and made my way to Mattheo's room. The air is still and the air of oxygen suddenly disappear as I walked quietly over to his room. Every time I turn my had back, it was spinning lightly as heat strikes my forehead and the inside of my stomach churns.

It's was late. The moon hangs like jewel. Warm yellow lights illuminate the otherwise empty space. My footsteps echo in the empty hallway. The Manor was as silent as a grave. I finally reached his room. I stopped by the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door creaks open and the room was cold. Though, despite the coldness every time the two of us were together I would feel warm.

Together, such a binding word. Together. It wrapped around me like a vine, springing hope, or a snake, warning of venom and heartache. Alas, if I didn't have together with him here then I would not want anything else but to be with him and only him there.

When I walked inside the room I felt fear. The kind that makes it hard to breathe as if I was kept underwater; the kind that makes my muscles clench and freeze as all senses flow out one by one.

I approached his room with caution, peeking around the door expecting to see him. But my heart dropped to my stomach when you saw his crouched over on his bed. His hands were turning white as he gripped onto a bottle.

For a heartbeat I thought he was dead — his expression is lifeless and his face, pale as first snow, is bruised, covered in soot and a black liquid. Willing my legs to move, I approach cautiously, not breathing, afraid to break the shrill, sudden silence — no sounds, no laughs, no smiles... nothing. Life had, at that moment, stilled completely. But as I draw closer, I intake a breath of both relief; He can't die, he told me he was immortal.

Dark locks of his hair on his forehead and obscure the minuscule knit of his brows, his trembling lashes. He's alive. The thought consumes me and I fall to my knees, skidding beside him, pushing his hair from his face and landing my palm on his forehead.

"Tell me you're alive Mattheo," I said as I smiled down at him, caressing his cheek – But I got no response and could sense the anxiety creep up.

It's awfully cold, chilling. Almost biting at my sensitive flesh, urging me to shake him dangerously much for him to wake up. I felt my nausea roll in waves, this sudden cold, sudden sickness, as if it is a virus that spreads and I have caught it with this minimal contact. But I don't shake him, despite the near overwhelming urge to do so, despite the fear of him actually being dead, because I knew he wasn't. He couldn't be. He had to be alive.

But he wasn't alive.

"Mattheo please." I yelled in anguish as the state of shock I was in finally came to an end. I quickly understood he was dead; he was dead. I pulled him into my arms while examining the bottle, "Poison," I muttered in grief as I felt the black liquid spilled down my fingers, "Please Mattheo, don't leave me," I cried as I tried to breathe deeply through my nose.

I stayed by his body for what felt like forever as I wept for his loss. I hit my fists against the cold hard concrete floor and screamed in anger, my cries grew louder and more desperate. I just wanted to be able to hold him one more time, confess my feelings to him, say a final goodbye, but mostly to let him hear that someone did love him. I, loved him.

"I'm sorry." I tell his lifeless body, knowing he's not hearing a word I'm saying. I was still, completely quiet, only my grip on his hand had tightened once I realized he was dead, actually gone.

I was sorry because life without him would be unbearable. Each day he would grow more and more beautiful to my eyes, despise the fact that he has killed people or was a part of the Dark wizard world himself. I became like a starved woman, craving for his presence when he was not around, and rejoicing when he finally came to visit the Astronomy Tower. I remember how I needed him desperately, but I also feared him in some strange twisted way. Feared what he did to me, feared how physically weak I was, how weak he made me for him.

"I'm sorry because I love you Mattheo Riddle and I can't live without you for a second longer," I whispered with tears in my eyes while cradling him close, wanting to comfort him and take away all the pain and let him know I was joining him.

In one swift move, the bottle of the dark liquid soared cold in my throat. I was selfish to Draco, I knew that but I had to be with Mattheo. I loved him more than anything in this would, would it not be fair to die with him, too?

I was happy, for the first time in a long time. I was happy for reuniting with the love of my life, and so I did. I closed my eyes and fell into what felt like a deep sleep, forever.

MATTHEO

The air filled my lungs, my chest slightly heaving - I was still here. My attempts to be with her, to be free with her, failed, and I deemed to be stuck on this misery of earth. My eyes flared open, The look in front of me, her hair falling gently over her shoulders, her eyes closed as the darkened eyelashes caressed her eyes utterly - her lips painted blue, her otherwise tanned skin, ashen, her chest entirely still.

I didn't believe the truth before me, she was dead - maybe this was my heaven, or my hell, her numb body took over my every sense. This had to be my hell, the version of the afterlife that I deserved, but how come she looked so real? How come the vial of my attempt to take my own life, coiled in her hand, My spine pushed off the wall I was leaning against, my head swirling in torture, the agony of her body stilled next to mine tore through my skin. This was real. This was life.

My fingers iced the moment they collided with her frozen, pale skin - she killed herself, she took her own life because I took mine, She died for me, just like I died for her, I pulled her deceased body close to my chest, holding her with everything I had as I shoved my hand down my pocket, looking for the liquid to save her, the vial that could bring her back to me,

Her strained head fell back as I dropped the liquid in between her blue lips, begging in silence that she would come back, that this would work. This has to work. My eyes pricked in tears, my vision clouded with her. All I could think about was her, and nothing else mattered. I felt my insides twist as a cough left her throat, her eyes slightly twitching, "Y/N," I pleaded through stutters, shaking her shoulders, "Y/N – Please come back to me,"

"I'm right here, love, please," Tears strolled down my cheeks, the unfamiliar feeling of sorrow, of hurt, shredded through my chest as she sucked in a breathe, "Mattheo?" She uttered shyly, eyes still closed, "I'm here," I whispered, holding her closer in my arm.

Her body trembled in mine, "love," I whispered again. Her back jolted up from my chest, forcing herself onto her knees as she stared at me, her eyes hooded yet wide, ''Mattheo — how is — what are you?'' Her words stuttered, her tone shy, ''How are you alive?'' My eyes bored through hers, seeking to find the truth in how this was possible; my blood boiled as I wrapped my thoughts around the fact that she killed herself,

She took her own life, in the most reckless of ways, my knees rose from the floor as I towered over her, her body leveled mine, ''How could you do this?'' I seethed, doing everything imaginable to not give in to her, fighting the urge by bones had in caving for hers. She looked at me in disbelief, the color starting to take place on her cheeks again, ''How could you be this heedless — why, Y/N, why did you do this?''

My chest pounded roughly, my veins rushed in violence. I wanted to kill her. I craved to hurt her for what she had done, ''I—'' She whimpered, her small hand sought to her neck, stroking it as she looked around, confused as to why she was still here, ''I thought you were—,'' '' You thought I was, what?'' I hissed, teeth gritted as I accusingly pointed a finger towards her, ''You believed I was dead?'' My words caused her eyes to pool, her lower lip trembled as she spoke, ''Yes,''

My eyes broad, my lips parted, ''You believed that I was dead and that this was an excuse for you to take your own fucking life?'' The reality of this was too much. I hated her for doing this. ''What did you expect me to do?'' She cried out, her vocals broke in despair, ''Did you expect me to live without you? To go on as if nothing had happened?'' Tears drowned her shallow skin, ''Because I can't do that Mattheo — I can't live without you,''

Her words scored straight through my heart, warmness spread within as the silence greeted us. I couldn't speak. My divided lips had no intention to form the words I urge to tell her — she was right. I had done the selfsame thing she did. I died for her,

That look in her eyes, that authentic look, could tear me to pieces. The hold her eyes had on me was unlawful, how every eyelash framed her eyes perfectly, how every time she blinked, they sparked in mercy. I wasn't capable of feeling. I have never been, but my lungs suffered oxygen by the look of her, my mind clouded by her allure. She walked over to me and took a step closer, embracing me with her scent. The aroma was enough to send me over my edge. She had too much control over me, and if this happened to be any other person — I would have killed her, but it's not. It's her.

"I missed you, Mattheo,'' She spoke, with uncertainty tearing through her soft vocals, ''Don't leave me again,'' She was shocked by the look of me, nearly scared, and even if I hated myself for leaving her, even if I knew better than to come back for her. I can't manage to stay away. Because we died for each other, and there was no turning back from that. I was given the rarest thing in life, a second chance. One more opportunity to be with her, to live my life alongside the person, my cold heart beats for, and I would never give that up again.

Her words scored through my cold heart as I towered over her, looking down at the beauty beneath me, and without a second thought, she forced her lips against mine. I needed to feel her. I required to sense that this was true, that this was happening in the real world and not just for the sake of my own head,

She was eager for me, starving for my touch as she melted in my hold. I pushed her back, enjoying how her spine collided with the mattress — this was real. We came back for each other, and nothing could ever take her away from me. I would guard her with my life, protect her with all my power — she was mine, and I sought to keep her for as long time would allow,

I kneeled on edge off the mattress, looking over the treasure bellow me, her skin soft with goosebumps as I traced a finger down her neck, ''You missed me, you say?'' I questioned her, my finger trailing down her collarbone to the cleavage of her shirt, ''Answer me,'' I demanded, She swallowed thickly, looking straight at me from her lying position, ''I missed you,'' I ripped her shirt open, leaving her chest exposed for me as I leaned in, kissing the spots of her skin my touch longed for,

I marked her in every way possible as my mouth worked up her chest, stopping right in that perfect crook of her neck, trails of soft moans escaped her lips as I went, She propped herself up on her elbows, meeting my starving stare, her skin flushed by my touch as she bent closer, lips nibbling for mine, I craved to be inside her, to feel her walls clenching around my cock as I fucked her with all I had, looking at her, how her body trembled for mine wished me to do things, to make her scream my name, to feel the aching pain of her nails digging into my back,

Her hands clung around my neck, dragging me down on top of her completely, the edges of her nipples caressed the fabric of my shirt, and I couldn't hold myself back. I needed her. I needed to feel her. My lips dove to crash against hers, feeling her tiny fingers tugging my shirt open, ''I missed you so much, Mattheo,'' The cold air circling the room soared my skin as she pulled the material off my shoulders, dragging it off my arms without breaking our deepened kiss, we haven't been this close to each other since before Azkaban and I was eager to taste her, feel her.

Her lips brushed against mine as she tried to pull away, the need of air overwhelming, her chest heaved heavily against mine, her eyes watered by the pleasure she knew was coming, and I had no strength anymore. I needed to fuck her,

I forced my pants down, gripping my hardened length as I stroked it up and down her soaked slit, earing soft moans to flee her lips, the necessity of my pulsating cock to thrust inside her ached, and I couldn't hold back — My eyes meet her brown one's, hungry for her affection as I received it, she bucked her hips up, making my dick to slip in between her flares, "Please—" She begged through whimpering, bucking her hips once more,

But the power I held over her, the knowledge of her pleading for my touch made my senses cloud in darkness — she too was pure, too honest, too truthful. She was my heaven on earth. She was my redemption, I hoisted my hips forth to meet the moving gestures as my length thrust deeply into her heat, my eyes clocked in hers as she sealed them. The pleasure I brought her was too much. I wanted to fuck the soul out of her. I wanted to punish her for what she had done, but there was no way of doing so. I love her, and the relief of having her back here, with me, consumed me.

Her body shook as I pounded into her, her breath close to mine, moaning into each other's mouths, "Look at me,'' I demanded, my tone hoarse as she obeyed without question, breaths ragged,

I stared deeply into her heavenly eyes, taking in every last piece of her as I quickened my speed only to realize that she slowed hers, earning a confused look to rise on my temples, eyebrows frowning as eyes narrowed,

Her breaths hitched as I shoved myself deeper, needing to reach all her sensitive spots, "Wait, Mattheo—" She whined, close to ecstasy, her body clenched, "Mattheo," She urged for my attention as I rose my head to level hers,

"I love you, Mattheo,"

I stopped in my actions, my blood boiled at the vocals fleeing her plump lips, the look on my features made hers soft as she repeated herself, in need to say it one more time, in the market for me to heat it one more time, "I love you, Mattheo,"

I lost the master of my own senses. My body suddenly strayed everything in my possession — because of her. I belonged to her, and the way she had confessed her feelings to me, how she admitted to loving an unlovable human being shattered me,

I craved to see her pleasure as I slowly pulled out before coarsely forcing myself back in, breaths pushed as my head dropped to her shoulder, kissing, biting, tasting my way over her neck — marking her, showing everyone that this — this perfect everything is mine,

And mine only,

I pushed myself deeper due to her words, so deep that she nearly weathered her breath as my teeth nibbled her skin — I knew that she loved before me, and that causes me to fuck her harder, deeper, rougher. She is mine, and I want no one else's touch on her,

But mine,

My lips matched hers as she arched her chest up to mine, breathing heavily, her chest panted hard while her legs shook violently. I loved fucking her. I loved the feeling of her bones caving for mine as she reached her peak, her core exploding in satisfaction, her orgasm ripping through her with force,

I finished before crashing onto the bed next to her, only the simple sound of our shallow winds echoed, her head fell to the side, cheeks flushed in color as her lips stunned swollen — I was not able to tear my eyes off hers, she was beautiful, she was more than that,

"Are you certain of what you said?" I asked her, her hand moving to brush strands of hair off my forehead, placing closer, "Do you understand what this means?" She looked at me, merely startled, slowly shaking her head as a response,

"This means that we have to go, we have to leave." I pushed myself up, sought to find my clothes as she pulled a cover over her baren body, "What?" She gasped, her hand rushing through her hair, trying to keep her mind straight,

"What do you mean, Mattheo? Why do we have to—"

"It's not safe for you here." I hewed her off, almost through a snarl as I watched her face fall. I knew this was hard on her, once again leaving a place where she held in comfort. Her eyes pooled as she grounded them. She has no strength in facing me, "Look at me,"

"It's for our own good. I thought you died. I believed you to be dead, and you weren't. Instead of living your life the way I always wished for you to do — you decided to end it. You tried to kill yourself, and that makes you vulnerable." I hauled my shirt on, buttoning it before standing in between her legs, my hands arching her head back to face me,

The strange feeling of caring coiled my insides noticing a tear rolling down her tender skin, "I love you, but I also need you to stay safe, and you're not safe here."

"Not with my father, not with the death eaters," She sucked in a harsh breath at my words. Her eyes flashed in honesty — she knew this was the right thing to do,

Her chilly hands hesitatingly gripped mine, prying them off her skin, "There is something I need to take care of before we go," My eyes narrowed, my pulse pounding,

"I need to talk to Draco."

I ripped my hands out of hers, turning around not to show my failing temper, "Why?" I questioned her through gritted teeth, my hands slamming against the dresser as I leaned towards it, "Why on earth do you have to see that fucking—"

"Stop it, Mattheo," She stood tall on her feet, her plea ached my heart, "If we're leaving, Draco deserves to know." I prized her words to be true. He did deserve it. She was still alive, and I stood in depth to him for keeping her that way. Even if I despised him more than I loathed myself, her vocals dripped in honesty.

My chest moved roughly, tasting a dark chuckle to appear my throat, "You do what you need to do. I have one more matter to attend to—" I mumbled, flinging around to meet the love of my life, her body shook as she gripped the sheet around her firmer,

I shoed up to her, to touch her skin one more time before I tended to do one of the things my existence craved for, "I will find you shortly, and when I do — we're leaving," With that, I planted a soft, gentle kiss on the top of her head, taking in her scent once more,

I closed the door behind me before storming out in the deserted hallway, voices echoed throughout every room, but I had one more task. One single thing to do before I could leave and take my tressure with me.

The doors to my father's study doomed close, and without hesitation — I shoved them open, my fingers clenched around my wand as I did. Her back faced me, the messy, worn curls of hair fell chaotic over her spine before she turned to meet me, "Mattheo," Bellatrix grinned, showing her crooked teeth in a cheeky smile, "What brings you here at this hour?"

Her voice mocked me, a brow rose on her ashen skin at the sight of my wand gripped in my fist, ready to be at use, "Bellatrix," I seethed, my teeth clamped, jaws sharp in clenching, "Sit down, will you?" I gestured at the chair in front of my father's desk, and she did as asked,

I took honed steps towards her, leaning against the desk, "I have lived through much in my short stay on this earth," I grinned, playing with the edge of my wand before looking at her, "And not once have I had the pleasure — or the malice to face a coward like yourself."

Bellatrix took notice of the venom pouring off my tongue as I talked, "You made the biggest mistake of your miserable life the second you decided to use your weak magic on me, nevertheless on Y/N." Her eyes grew as I continued, taking steps to walk around her, to scare her before I thought to do the most inhuman act of them all,

"You used your filthy spells on her, and for that — you're never to be trusted again." My tone scored low in the darkened room as I leaned in close, feeling her hitched breath, "There is no reason in saving the lives of those who can not be trusted, Lestrange,"

I gripped the back of her neck with my bare hand, yanking her head back to look at me, to watch who has and will always have the upper hand. She laughed at my doings without even a try to fight my wand as I dug it coarsely into her hoary skin, "Your time is up, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix kept on laughing, trails of dark chuckles bolted the back of her throat before clearing it, "You see, you ungrateful child—" She taunted, staring me dead in the eyes,

"That's not the way you speak to your mother, is it?"

My entire existence turned numb in question, my head filled with query, "What did you say?" I hissed, seeking to hide my shocking self, "What did you say to me?"

She pushed me back, making me stumble across the squeaking wooden floor. I held onto the wall as I felt my knees weaken beneath me. Bellatrix forced herself up, shooting me a mean devilish glare, "You heard me, Mattheo."

But did I? Did I truly hear her words?

"I am your mother, Mattheo."

My sights grounded, my head sun. This could not be true. In no possible universe was this to be the truth of my life, "Your lying, because that means—" I heaved, my hand gripping my chest as the air ceased my lungs, "That would imply for me to be—"

"The cursed child." She finished for me, standing feet away, her worn cloak dragged behind her as she booted closer, "You are the cursed child, Mattheo." The world stopped spinning. The clocks stopped ringing as I sucked in the breath that felt to be my last. Her words tore through my senses as I heard it repeatedly, "You are the cursed child," It ached me from within, my bones caved as I looked at her, sensing her cold finger brush against my drained cheek,

"I am your mother," She spoke again, and for a second, even if it was a fleeting one, Bellatrix looked at me with honesty, her eyes flashed in verity before shifting back in hatred,

I felt myself panic, shoving her back, resisting the vile touch of her raw fingers, my spine flew off the wall as I mounted over her, making her insecure in her confessions, "You may be the one giving birth to me—" I scoffed, straightening the collar off my jacket, fixing my tie.

"But you're far than mistaken if you ever believe that you would be my mother." I shouldered myself past her, leaving a rough touch on hers before I stormed out — I was done. I held to be more than finished with these low spirits. All I wanted and everything I craved for was her — Y/N.

It was time for us to leave, to hide and cease all this madness behind.

Y/N

I made my way to Draco and told him everything. I told him I made the decision to run away, with Mattheo and he didn't accept it at all. He wanted me to know one last time why he treated me so coldly after our break up, why he had to stay away from me.

He explained that Malfoy manor had become a darker place with Lord Voldemort at the head of the table and his Death Eaters always beside him. The youngest amongst them was him, Draco Malfoy, pure blooded heir to the Malfoy line. Once his name would've been a source of pride for the blonde haired boy but his family had lost its great status. Draco Malfoy was determined to gain it back, no matter the cost or so he thought. He told me how he sat at the table in the darkened room, Voldemort asked him to do something he couldn't possibly do, take a life. Not just any life.

Mine.

Draco's greatest secret was me. "Y/N," he sobs, "I had fallen head over heels in love with you." He told me he could not lose me, it would've killed him. Just the knowledge that he would be the last face I'd see as the light left my eyes, made his heart fill with lead. And that was when he decided to break up with me.

He had to save me.

He brought his wand up, pointing it at me and told me I couldn't leave. That I had to stay here, with him. "Don't you understand," he said with tears falling down his cheeks, "I have to do this, I have to keep you safe,"

DRACO

"Draco?" Her soft tone comforted me, event as the thoughts of what could go wrong swirled within my mind. She couldn't fucking leave, not with him, not when every Death Eater would be looking for them.

After pacing back and forth the hallway for the third time, aiming my wand at her. I, much to my surprise, took her hand, holding it tightly in my own to provide comfort to us both. I opened a door, leading us into a room.

Y/N

The blonde held back a sob. He would miss me and I would miss him too. All anger at him aiming his wand away washed away in that moment and was replaced with heartache. I walked towards him, as one might approach a lonesome bird, and gently placed my hand on his arm, turning him to face me. Tears ran down his checks as he looked at my face, memorising the features as it may be the last time we'd ever see each other. I wiped away his tears as his eyes bored into mine.

"Fuck," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Just fucking leave," My stomach tightened and I removed my hands from his pale face, trying to find words calm him down and comfort him because I knew he was hurting and I was too.

"Go with him and fucking leave. You need to hide, find somewhere safe and start a new life, away from this war, away from me. You deserve so much more and if you want it to be with him then so be it, just leave right now."

"Draco, I care about you. I don't want to be away from you and I'll come back to you soon I promise." Draco's eyebrows scrunched together and I tried to read the expression on his face.

DRACO

As she stood in front of me, I remembered the years I spent with her at Hogwarts, remembers first seeing her on the train, and remembers how my obsession grew into something horrible. Those memories visit me often, in dreams most of all. They are precious to me, as precious as anything can be to someone so cold hearted.

If I was to go back in time, back on the first train of Hogwarts, our first encounter, already knowing how all of this would end, would I have changed anything? These thoughts linger in my mind as I bore my eyes into hers. No, I decided, I would not change a single instance, a single act. Because it would take away the precious time I spent with her.

I had fallen for her, and fallen hard. She are so different from everyone I had ever seen: hair so curly and long, eyes so wide. But beauty can only serve so far – It is character that counts, and character she does have.

We were sworn enemies from the start, and I could only roll my eyes when the Sorting Hat, which barely touched her head, roared a joyous "Slytherin!" To me, she was definitely one of us. The two of us were rivals in everything. I failed to see the similarities between the two of us when Professor McGonagall mentioned, in an odd comment, how absolutely alike the two of us were. I would always deny and scoff like a child.

But, she was right about one thing. We were oddly alike, the two of us would never give up on each other and I knew if our roles were reversed she would have been fighting for me, too.

A shivering weakness shot up my legs, my heart doing somersaults in my stomach as stared at her. And then I heard footsteps echoing outside the room in the hallways and a person with disgusting cackle – Bellatrix.

Y/N

As soon as Draco heard Bellatrix's voice echoing, he walked over to me and I was being backed into the wall, his body towering over mine and using himself as a shield just in case something happens.

I felt his body flush against my quivering one, a strong hand clamped tightly over my mouth to muffle the whimpers that unwillingly left my mouth as I felt the pain still from the cruciatus curse.

I noticed his eyes staring unconsciously at the exposed skin of my neck and chest. His knee in between my legs, pushing me harder against the wall as my legs almost gave up on me out of shock and fear.

Suddenly, her voice disappeared and knocked us out of our state. He removed his hand from my mouth but kept his eyes onto mine. He towered over me, feeling his hot breath against my face and darkening gray eyes flickering from my widened eyes to my lips as he whispered a breathless, "Y/N,"

His other hand comes up to hook a finger under my chin and pushes upwards gently so my eyes can meet his as I looked down,

His eyes held nothing but concern and the pain felt at the prospect of losing me. "Draco," I say his name breathlessly, all other words becoming foreign to me.

He rests his forehead onto mine and lets his eyelids flutter closed as our uneven breaths eventually sync up. His hands feel warm on my face, and his lips are so close to mine. That's when he decided to do it,

He kissed me.

He pressed his lips against mine, not knowing what to do or how to react, my hands grabbed onto the first part of him they could find, which happens to be his suit. My fingers curl into the fabric that's stuck to his abdomen as I kissed him back like my life depended on it.

My hands on his suit, I pulled him down closer to my lips. His arm wrapped around my waist, the other cradling my cheek. As our lips touched, it ignited a warmth in the both of us that had not been felt since months ago. And then I pushed him away.

"Draco, don't."

He walked towards me again, pressing my body against his as he spoke down to me, "Tell me you didn't enjoy it. Tell me you didn't miss it. Tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you,"

Still in his embrace, his voice gentle, Draco said, "Tell me, Y/N"

I shook my head, pulling away slightly. "Draco,"

Draco pressed his lips to mine once more, softly, briefly. "I know, you love him. I was wrong for doing this but I don't regret it." His thumb wiped away a tear as it left my eyes. In a soft whisper Draco told me to go, pushing me away.

"When this is all over, we will see each over again," I promised.

DRACO

With a watery smile, I kissed her hand, holding it to my face, feeling its warmth for a final time. Slowly, her fingers slipped out of my hand until I was grasping only air. She looked at my tear stained face as I looked at her, trying to etch every detail into my mind. With a deep breath, I closed the door hoping with my entire being that her final words to me were true.

-

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Y/N

My back scored cold against the sheets, the tent worn after months of staying here. It was exhausting. I felt drained of living on the run, after a few weeks, the days floated together, the constant moving of places turned you numb as the dread of the Dark Lord catching us clouded over our heads. Mattheo never let me out of his sight. He never left my side for one second of the moons we've been in hiding.

He was scared. I could tell even if he did everything possible not to show it, his father had it out for us, Death Eaters lingered around every corner, and it was more than a miracle that they hadn't seized us already,

I turned around to my side, looking over the brown-haired boy resting close to me, his eyes closed as his chest moved lightly. I had taken noticed from all the nights I'd laid awake, listening for the footsteps searching for us, watching the light of wands lightening up the dimmed forest around us — that the only moments of harmony he held, was when he slept when his mind rested in the world of imagination and everything was safe, even when nothing was.

It calmed me, hearing his slow breaths, sensing his warm touch heating the freezing tent. His body jolted up; breaths hitched as he suspectingly glared around, making my spine fly off the thin mattress,

My eyes grew wide as he held, in complete silence, "Mattheo, what are you—" I sought to whisper, but he quickly rose a finger up to my lips, hushing me down as he narrowed brown eyes in mine. He gently pulled his finger away, mouthing the words, '"Stay here,"

Mattheo roughly grabbed his wand, sneaking out of the tent, leaving me safe inside it. I caught footsteps shrugging against the leaves coating the ground, and then everything turned quiet.

The seconds felt like hours as my body shook in, not knowing, not understanding what has passed outside the fabric of the tent walls. I carefully pushed myself up, my wand firmly clenched in my hand as I strolled closer to the entrance,

The moment I strived to glance out behind the material, it hastily flayed open, "I found another one," The man before me snapped, snatching me by the arm as he dragged me out of the safety,

My body tried to pry his, doing every imaginable thing to get out of his cruel hold, but to no use. He was too strong. He shoved me down to the ground, making my figure collide with the dusk of the early summer base. My eyes closed in fright before the familiar voice of the boy my heart belonged to caused me to cringe,

"Touch her again. I fucking dare you," Mattheo threatened, making me look up at him as I suffered my breath. Two almost inhuman men stood on each side of him, holding him back with what looked like everything they had. The anger and hatred of someone else placing a touch on me made him fume, his blood boiling,

Footsteps scratching behind me snapped my neck, noticing the tall man tower over me before he pulled me up by the arm — settling me to stand flat on my bare feet. His rude, shallow eyes studied every inch of my startled self before his lips parted to speak,

"Don't you dare, Scabio—" Mattheo seethed through gritted teeth, "Don't you fucking dare speak to her, you filthy snatcher," My blood iced, my veins froze as I meet the evil stare. Mattheo's words left him unbothered before he snatched the wand out of my hand, leaving me vulnerable.

Scabio looked at it intensely for moments before eyes flickered up to confront mine, "So this is the scandalous Y/N Snape we all have heard of," Scabio taunted, his voice dripped similar to venom off his tongue as he leaned closer, making me taste the disgusting scent of his breaths,

I stayed silent, not uttering a word as my body tensed, feeling his crocked finger tracing a vile touch across my cheek, "And she really is stunning, isn't she, Riddle?" He mocked him as Mattheo shifted visibly furious in violence — his jaws clenched like never before, inhaling sharp breaths through his nose as they flared in anger,

"You fucking—" Mattheo rose, but quickly hushed down by the laugh of the snatchers,Scabio's finger still held on my skin, but his eyes clocked in Mattheo's, "How does she taste, Riddle — how does she feel?" He tried to seduce, making the lump in my throat grow with every shaky breath, "Perhaps I should—"

"One more time, you foul halfwit — touch her one more time, and my father will be the least of your concern," Mattheo's harsh words made Scabio halt in his acts, tending away from me as his lips pressed into a firm line,

"Not in the mood to play, I see," Scabio hissed, slowly shaking his head as he stepped back from me and my eyes flickered to Mattheo's his body still plainly fuming, his eyes stabbing sadism,

"Try me, snatcher, try me, and I will kill you," Mattheo spat, yanking his arms in an attempt to flee the men holding him steady,

"Very well then," He spoke at Mattheo's threats, a dark chuckle escaped his flares as he grinned,

"Let's go and meet your father, shall we?"

—

I want to thank my bestfriend for helping me writing this chapter. I love you so much. Check out her stories for me; trust me you won't regret it if you enjoy possessive.

Also thank you to the person who made the cover for my book and the one who made the edit in this chapter.

Don't forget to tag me in your edits;

I forgot to mention; you'll find out why Mattheo didn't die in the next chapter.

Yes they are both alive. I thought it was pretty obvious but they are both alive.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers chapter 42. 
> 
> Spoilers for 42.
> 
> Don't read this if you haven't read the chapter. READ THE CHAPTER FIRST!!!
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> 1\. I really don't understand why some of you are confused. She took the posion but he saved her and had a vial in his pocket 'just in case'. They are both alive and they ran away because voldemort still wants Y/N dead.
> 
> 2\. Bellatrix is Mattheo's mother which means him and Draco are cousins and Jacob is NOT his real brother. There is a book called "cursed child" for those who didn't know and in that book Voldemort and Bellatrix had a child, I made a twist of it and made that child Mattheo.
> 
> 3\. Draco and Y/N are broken up. Things happens and people break up. Sometimes they find their way back to each other and sometimes they don't. I guess you will have to read the story to find out but please stop being so fucking hateful in the comments saying 'I have wasted my time, blah blah blah'. Yes it's a Draco fanfic but I like to be very unpredictable and I feel like KNOWING you will end up with Draco isn't fun; so I add spice to the story.
> 
> 4\. You will find out WHY Mattheo did not die. What kept him safe? You'll find out why in the NEXT chapter.
> 
> And for the love of God, please stop hating. If you're team THEO stop hating and if you're on team DRACO stop hating. And stop sending me hate like wtf leave me alone, I have stayed up nights to write this chapter, literally. I've been working on it while being busy with my life so the least you can do is just not hate on me for not being with the person you want to be with right now. It's a fanfic like calm down.

"Death Eaters — Part one"

—

"Let's go and meet your father, shall we?"

The look on Scabior's face turned into a grin as Mattheo's shifted in stone, the brown eyes I fell in love with snapped between the other snatchers and me, and then — he laughed, a dark, evil chuckle left Mattheo's lips as he went, he shook his head dangerously slow, eyes narrowed into the man who'd just been flirting with me, "Wrong move, snatcher,'' Mattheo grinned, and before anyone could grasp the things passing,

He held the two men standing beside him in a rough grip, the man next to Scabior, laid squirming on the ground, leaving Scabio, holding alone against the brown-haired boy, ''Accio, Mattheo Riddle's wand,'' Mattheo shouted, making his wand tear out of the snatchers pocket before placing firmly in his hand,

Mattheo bit his lower lip as he stared the nasty snatcher down, the brown eyes flashed in anger, and those eyes were not to toy with. I had never in my time spent with Mattheo seen hos this angry, this upset.

"My father, you say?'' Mattheo endangered, his vocals shredded throughout the deserted forest, causing me to flinch, '' Do you recall who my father is to be, Scabior?'' He almost chuckled out, teeth showing,

Mattheo rose his wand against the vile man, and without any hesitation, he twisted it in a mixture of satisfaction and hate, ''Imperio,'' He whispered in his actions. The man dropped to his knees, his hands bored to the ground as he looked up at Mattheo,

I felt my insides twist in despair, every flush of blood rushing through my veins split in agony. I loathed watching Mattheo crave torture upon someone, even a heartless human being as Scabior himself, because Mattheo, the boy my whole life shifted upside down for, was merciless, he had no control over the darkness growing within and the pleasure of causing harm on another person, was to Mattheo's greatest fulfillment,

My eyes flickered between the boy and the man, scared to death of what's about to come, "Mattheo, please—" I begged him, but not a movement of emotion coated his face, he refused to look at me, knowing deep down that I was the only one possible to break through his violence,

The snatcher peered up at the nearly fuming boy, eyes frightened as he stood cemented on his knees, the spell Mattheo seized over him made him obedient, destined to obey every word, ''It was quite the manners, you had earlier, isn't that right — snatcher?'' Mattheo spat, venom dripped his tongue as he walked devilishly around him,

"The way you spoke towards miss Snape was not the words of a gentleman — they were the words of a thief,'' He snarled, leaning close, '' The words of a coward and a man that clearly has a deathwish.'' With his spoken words, a grin arched on his lips, raising his wand,

"Why don't you take a little swim, Scabior?" He mocked, darkly, ''You look filthy to me,'' Scabior did as asked, with the power of Mattheo's forbidden magic, the man had no choice but to imply. He rose from his knees, walking leisurely down the path of forest, to the edge of the lake, he held in hesitation for a swift second, and then — he marched in, the snatched took massive steps into the water as an unholy smile climbed Mattheo's lips,

I snapped my neck between them, startled, scared to what Mattheo would do next; the iced water reached Scabio's chest, ''Stop—" The brown-haired boy shouted as the man complied. Mattheo took steps closer to the shore, halting precisely as the water matched earth, ''My father had an eye for you — but I could not in a million years understand why,'' He snarled, his eyes grew with fury, ''Like I told you earlier — you would die if you made one other attempt on her, and of course as the foolish halfwit you are, you defied me,''

"No one in their right mind defies me, Scabio,''

Mattheo glanced down at his wand before steering it straight against the man holding in the freezing water, his breaths ragged, the water pierced in temperature, ''But you're not in your right mind, are you?'' Mattheo laughed, ''No one in their right mind would drown themselves, would they?''

The sarcastic tone turned furious, the smirk on his face faded, ''Drown yourself,'' Mattheo demanded as the magic bowed to his wish, making the man do what he pleaded for. The sight was horrible, frightening, the look of the snatcher striving to keep himself alive, his hands splashed to the water, his feet also,

Mattheo simply stood, nearly petrified at the look of the man drowning, ''Mattheo, please—" I begged, my voice broke by the petrifying look of Scabio drowning, noticing how his compelled body battled his freed mind, "Mattheo—"

I stumbled forward, pulling the boy I loved back for his face to level mine, ''Mattheo, stop this right now. There are other ways—'' He merely looked at me, his face stoned as his eyes quietly softened at the look of mine, before they quickly shifting in violence. He shoved me back, his palms forced into my chest as I trembled, whimpering by colliding roughly with the ground,

His face utterly slipped in humanity, by the sound of my pain, until his shoulders tensed, his jacket shrugged severely around them, ''What have I told you about toying with the devil, Y/N?'' He nearly taunted, his voice low yet threatening, ''That the devil always wins — there's a reason to why I am called your Lord and not the other way around,''

My heart shattered, his ruthless demeanor ached my soul as he kept going, once again raising his wand to the snatcher struggling in the iced water, ''Mattheo—" I warned him, pushing myself off the ground as I rose my wand to level him, ''This can't go on, you can't keep hurting—"

"And who are you to tell me such an honest word? That I can't keep hurting people,'' His words burned his tongue, his face furious, ''Lower your wand, Y/N, that's an order,'' I stood my ground, holding before the vicious death eater as he stared right through me, the death glare he shoot was enough to kill me,

"Feeling brave today, are we?'' He hissed, teeth gritted to my obedience, '' Lower. your. wand. now.''

"No—" I whispered, through a shaky breath, my lower lip quivering, ''You don't get to do this anymore, Mattheo — you belong to me just as much as I belong to you, and I need you to listen to me, please,''

His breaths heavy, his chest moving hard, he looked exhausted, vein, but that's not guidable after months on the run, after countless days of sleeping on the edge, he needed peace, and so did I; we needed to leave, and I craved for him to come with me, ''Mattheo— for me, please do this for me,''

Mattheo swallowed, my words turned his heart warm, his face fated in humanity, '' You don't need to do this. We will leave before the other's wake up,'' My hand gesturing to the men still unconscious in the ground, my wand still stretched to level him,

He narrowed brown eyes in mine, sending me a glare as he tore his wand away, making his spell at Scabior heave off, ''The things you make me do, miss Snape,'' He scoffed, annoyingly, almost as if this was all a reckless game to him, he was a psychopath, but with a soul that ached for mine, ''This one time, Y/N. Only this one time,''

He rolled his eyes ignorantly before snatching me by the arm, his wand high as he Apperated us, leaving the filthy snatchers behind,

He brought us deeply into a forest, hidden from everyone, yet different from the last one. The feeling of familiarity seized me as he yanked his hand away, groaning irritatingly, ''Don't ever do that again,'' He menaced, potency scored his every sense. If there was something I had learned in my time with the son of the dark lord, his temper was not to tangle with. He could, unexpectedly tear in rage at any time, ''Don't you dare challenge me as you did back there, the consequences for that are —"

"Severe."

He didn't wait for me to answer him; instead, he walked away, leaving me standing alone in all the misbeliefs this world could carry. He stormed feet away, shifting his wand around him as he mumbled — he needed space, he needed time to cool down, and frankly, so did I.

Hours went on, with us not speaking, with him not even sparing me a glare as I strolled over, willing to place my surrender ahead of my stubbornness, but the second I got close, too close for his comfort, he shot up — standing tall in his shoes still refusing to look at me,

His words, his temper, everything about him in this unknown surrounding made a spark to lit up inside — the look of his hands running frustratingly through his hair in defeat, his fingers tugging the brown strands of hair back, the muscles flexing beneath his shirt, the biceps almost ripping the sleeves in two,

I felt myself blinking quickly, my breaths light as I stared at him, he paced, back and forth, savagery radiated off him, nearly visibly, ''Mattheo—'' I breathed out as he neglected it, ignoring my speaks for his name,

"Mattheo," I repeated, but this time in a much higher voice. "Fucking look at me."

His eyes snapped to mine without hesitation, the hungry eyes stabbed through mine, his jaws clenched into sharp lines, ''So you're giving me orders now?'' He mocked as he rose a brow, ''Don't fucking speak to me like that,''

I swallowed, the bravery rebel within, the submission for his allay caused my underwear to pool. I took a hesitant step forward, and then another, merely till I was holding inches away from him, feeling the heated breaths fanning my tender skin, ''Look at me,'' I spoke again, seductively,

"I like getting a reaction out of you, Mattheo.'' I pleased, reaching for his hand, placing his index finger right between my lips, ''I like seeing you lose your temper,'' I swirled my tongue around his finger, slightly nibbling it,

Mattheo had put a invisible charm over our area and I knew no one could see us, so I was feeling brave, for once.

My acts earned a grunt from his lips as I continued, ''Would you wish to feel something... wet?'' I smirked, trailing the finger down my figure, stopping right in between my legs, just enough for him to feel the dampness outside of my knickers, ''Do you feel that?''

"Do you feel how wet I am for you, Mattheo."

Mattheo's teeth clasped, his face cold as ever, doing everything in his power not to give in to my doings, but his resistance for me, him trying to defy the need of wanting me, the urge to touch me — starved me even more. With my hand upon his, I led his fingers to pull the fabric aside, allowing him to feel more of me, collecting my juice on it before I towed the touch away, once again tracing my finger into my mouth, tasting myself to his satisfaction,

He almost imploded right there, and then, the look of me in a mixture with the sense of me sucking my own taste off his finger drove him crazy, nearly mad,

I flinched as he pushed me back, my spine collided violently with the tree standing behind me, an evil grin arched his on his lips while he shoed up to me, ''You and your wicked games—" He whispered close to my ear, trailing his tongue behind it, ''Won't work,'' He hewed himself off, harshly, turning away from me,

The stubbornness in a fusion with the longing of his touched shredded, as I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, gently letting it slip off my shoulder, my skirt also, ''It won't?'' I once again seduced, my soft vocals caused him to hold, head tilting to look over his shoulder,

His eyes grew wide, his body flinging around entirely, ''Don't you want this, Mattheo— don't you want me?'' Brown views fled down my naked figure before leisurely flickering back up to please me. He shook his head, marching towards me as hate flashed his highlights, ''I told you, it won't fucking—''

My palm, roughly colliding with his cheek, shut him up, his head bent to the side as a dark chuckle escaped his throat, ''Oh— Y/N. You never learn, do you?'' He smirked,

"Suit yourself then,"

With that, his veiny hand grabbed me by my throat, cold fingers digging into my flesh, ''I will fuck you, just like you deserve to be fucked,'' He grunted, my fingers eagerly tugged at the clasp of his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down as he pinned my hands over my head, ''Don't touch me,'' He spat, looking venomously,

Mattheo turned me around in his grip, my back firmly pressed against his chest, feeling his abs flexing against my flushed skin, ''Isn't this what you wanted?'' And without even looking at him, I could feel the size of his smirk broad as his teeth nibbled the back of my neck, ''Are you wet for me, Y/N?''

I bowed my head loyally, his finger squeezed into the bare skin of my waist, the cold rings burning, ''Answer me, Y/N — I need words, not just acts,'' The words almost sensed repulsive on his tongue, the fact that he even had to ask me to speak cursed his mind further,

"I am, Mattheo—'' I breathed out, biting my lower lip in excitement, feeling the allure of him stinging, ''I am soaked for you,'' His cock felt hard as ever as he stroked it between my legs, the drops of my wetness , trailed down my inner thighs as he took notice,

"Yes you are,'' a peel of evil laughter scored as he bent my back forwards, his hand rested heavily on it, ''Fuck, your perfect,'' He groaned, his throbbing dick willingly holding right at my entrance, '' And all for me, right? You're only this perfect for me, isn't that so?''

He waited, impatiently for me to obey and speak the words he's more than eager to hear, ''I'm only this perfect for you—'' He slammed right into me, not giving me a chance to adjust to his size before his hips crashed against my ass, holding onto me as he goes roughly,

"Yes, you are,'' He moaned out, voice raspy in pleasure as he forced himself heavier,

"Yes,'' deeper, '' You,'' rougher, '' Are,'' wilder.

He fucked me with the severity I craved, with the coarse I needed, feeling the knot in my stomach tangled by his ruthless acts,

Mattheo's hands gripped my waist, pulling himself out before turning me around in a swift move, ''I want to see you.'' He spoke, piercingly, his fingers pinched at my thighs as he pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his torso, ''I want to watch your eyes roll back when I fuck you,''

He pushed his cock back in, filling me up completely; my hands tugged his hair back, nails digging into his neck as he slammed my back against the tree; one of his hands gripped me by my hair, yanking it back, exposing my plain neck, he sucked, bit, pecked, tasted my skin, leaving brutal marks behind,

"Fuck Mattheo—'' I screamed out as he lowered me, reaching places I never felt before, the coil in my stomach unraveling as he hammered in, my walls clenching around him, trying to satisfy his massive size, ''I'm" I nearly panted, my nerves rushed in ecstasy, my mind twirling in satisfaction,

He went even harder, the slow strokes out, and the rough, merciless thrusts back in sent me to places, my breaths hitched as the euphoria shredded within, '' Fucking cum for me, Y/N, soak my fucking dick,'' He grunted, his chest moved heavily, his breath fanned my exposed skin — and I did, I came, harder, better, clearer than ever, my juice dripped around us as his mouth found mine, his tongue vigorously searched for mine, batteling, before he tasted my lower lip,

Mattheo was insane, a feral animal. He fucked me through my high and refused to stop, he came, filling me up with his cum as he moaned into my mouth, hips bucking slower. Brown eyes found mine, still dying for more — he slipped me down, making me stand flat on my feet as he dropped to his knees, "Mattheo, what are you—"

He strained two fingers inside of me, making my head fall back, ''Come for me again, Y/N — I need to feel you,''He growled, '' I need to fucking feel you,'' He pumped his fingers, his thumb found my clit, rubbing, straining, circling as my body trembled, struggling to stand straight, he quickened his speed, making the knot untangle once more,

"Fuck—" I panted, almost suffering my breaths once more as I came, my whole world shredded, my eyes prickled in tears, rolling to the back of my head — my hands sought to push his head away, but he refused, he held steady, satisfying me through it, ''That's it, fucking let me feel you,'' He mumbled at the lees of my orgasm,

___

Days passed, once again still floating together — the impossible task of keeping track of reality was more than difficult out here, nearly hopeless. Mattheo rested close to me in the hours of nightfall, the twilight embracing us as I shoved myself from the thin mattress, making him snap his neck to mine,

My eyes glanced over the brown-haired bow; a smile twirled my lips as I looked at him, the thing that he'd changed, the reality that has shifted in this year, all because of him, but something — something still nagged my nerves, every flush off blood rushing through my veins soared in difficulty, the missing piece of the truth in puzzle,

My lips parted in speaking, before quickly shutting close, scared to ask, terrified to set him off once more, but I had to know, I needed to, because the way he had been acting, the ways he served was strange, unfamiliar, he cared for me, I knew he did, but this was poles apart, and I needed to know,

"Mattheo—" I whispered, immediately receiving the attention I sought for by the brown eyes flickered to please mine, '' I need to ask you something'' He looked at me, eyes slightly wide, lips pressed into a firm line, waiting for me to speak my mind, that was the worst type of silence,

The one he seized to wait, I licked my lower lip as it lightly quivered, trying to hide the fact that it did, '' How is it that we're alive, Mattheo?'' I asked shyly, regretting the words leaving my tongue the instant they did. He rose a brow, propping himself up with his elbow,

He sucked in a harsh breath. The veracity made him agonized as he tore his eyes away, staring out over the dense tent, '' You need to understand something Y/N,'' He held, sighing loudly, '' I didn't know about this — before,"

"I'm not quite certain as to why I am standing here now. I should've died, when I believed you did and the only reason for that is if there is something, out there holding a piece of my soul — a Horcrux," I blinked quickly, eyelashes batting to grasp his honesty, ''That's simply the only reason that is ligament enough to hold,''

My mind spun, my head ached, even if I was grateful beyond infinity for the object keeping Mattheo alive, something still felt out of place, ''Do you know what it is?'' I swallowed, trying to hide my confusion. He slowly shook his head, chest rose heavy, "I have my suspicions, but nothing more than that,'' He mumbled, nervously playing with the ring coating his finger,

"May I ask what that suspicion is?'' I lowered, tilting my head to rest on my shoulder, feeling the breeze of summer air sneaking its way through the fabric of shelter, ''I don't know Y/N,'' He said, coldly, still looking down at the silver piece covering the tanned skin,

"And me—" I stuttered through a shaky breath, ''How am I alive? I took the same deadly potion you did, I should've died on the floor, it doesn't make any—" He hewed me off, by the finger pressing against my lips, the cold ring stung on my plumb lips. Mattheo frowned, brown eyes narrowed in mine,

"It hadn't spread enough, and my cure was quicker to heal you. That's the thing about deadly potions, you see, the darker the soul, the faster they cease — but you don't have a dark soul, do you Y/N?'' His voice low, nearly inaudible, eyes flashing in probity, ''I know you don't, you're the purest of them all, you always have been,''

He huffed, gently, looking down at the necklace hugging my neck before brown eyes snapped up to mine; the tension broke in feeling, in emotion as we held close, the warmth radiating off his tensed skin embraced me in comfort, ''I need to ask you something—" Mattheo muttered, raising his head to parallel mine, earing a confused yet curious look to climb my temples,

"When I first came to Hogwarts, that cloudy night last year — I had no recognition in how it all was deemed to play out, how my life was fated to change in the paltry time of a year, and then I meet you. Many men that have walked the path I have was left terrified, scared to death of the reality of truth but not me, and that is all because of you—"

"You have a place, miss Snape. You have a place in my heart that no one else could ever have, and there is only one thing I'd prefer to change with my spoken words—"He held, the slight corner of his lips arched, his eyes soft, ''Your last name,'' He pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear, ''Though I am not the man of this type. I will always be that man for you—"

"Marry me, Y/N."

My eyes teared, my breaths stuck in the crook of my throat, not a single word had the possibility of passing my shocked self as I locked sights with the ring, his ring, placed between his fingertips — I had no strength in believing this, this was everything, he was everything and now,

Everything was meant for eternity,

I gasped, finding the missing air as it filled my lungs. My eyes met his, in the most honest way imaginable, taking in this moment forever, '' Yes—,'' I heaved, sheating my arms around the boy who would now be mine till the end of time,

"Yes, Mattheo. I will marry you,'' I stuttered through tears as he held me, closer than ever before, the moment of heaven between us, he pulled away, ''Turn around, '' He spoke, and I did as asked, with my spine facing him, he unlocked the clasp of my necklace, coiling his ring onto it, before locking it in the back of my neck,

His ring fell utterly over space between my collarbones, my fingers caressing it gently, the silvery scored cold against my touch, and without doubt, the heavenly feeling of freedom tore apart, the second he winced back, reaching for his wand, panic lightened his eyes as he pointed it does the entrance of the tent, his finger fled to push against his lips in an attempt to show me to be quiet,

I briskly nodded, turning to pick my own wand up, both of us standing up, ready to flee the welfare we'd sheltered in the last few days. The string of green light shook the tent roughly, the screams of men shredded everything around us as the green lights kept coming, ''Run—" Mattheo shouted, his hand forced me out,

The darkened wood crowded in snatchers, with the man Mattheo had caused torture in the lead of them, they held their fire for a quick moment, the grin on Scabior's face grew before he aimed his crooked wand towards us, ''What are you waiting for? Snatch them—"

I felt my insides nearly rupturing as Mattheo's hand grabbed my wrist, ''Run, Y/N — fucking go,'' - with the desperate sound escaping Mattheo's throat, I did — we both did, we ran,

The spells flew high and low after us, crashing into trees, rocks as we stumbled through the woods, chains of magic thrown against us while we did everything to escape. Mattheo held onto me closely, striving for me not to get hurt as he threw spells back. My knees weakened as a string of white magic scored right through me,

I dropped to the ground, my head colliding violently with a rock as it made my within aching — blood flowing from the wound, ''Y/N,'' Mattheo breathed out as he noticed, his face fell at the hurt look of mine. The men caught closer, and we both realized,

There was no way out; we were trapped. He looked around, thinking to his best of where to go, what to do — but all he seemed to be clouded of was the reality of me being wounded, ''Fuck—" He heaved, his hands running through his hair in complete defeat, ''I know what we have to do,''

Mattheo's arms wrapped around my trembling figure, lifting me as he stood straight, ''Apparate,'' He mumbled, and the darkened wood turned into a courtyard, the courtyard, Hogwarts, he brought us home,

He let me down on my two feet, standing unsurely as the blood from scratch in my head kept draining, ''You're home now, Y/N — everything will be fine,'' His words honest, his tone safe, he tucked a curl behind my ear before brow eyes snapped to the grand doors of the castle, noticing the man halting to look at us, his face stern, black hair fell over his shoulder, melting in with the blackened cloak hovering over him,

My father took severe steps up to us, dark eyes studied every inch of my guilty expression, ''Y/N, go inside and attend Madame Pomfrey, by the look of it — it's much needed,'' He bowed his head against mine, gesturing to the bleeding cut scoring my forehead, ''Now—''

Of course my father knew we were on our way. Him and Dumbledore knew everything.

I looked at Mattheo and held my breath instinctively, willing my racing heart to still, lest he heard it beating frantically against my ribcage. I watched as he took a step back from me – another, and another. I wanted to run to him, tell him to retreat, but I knew he wouldn't. I wanted to close my eyes and block him out. Wanted to pretend him away but fear and panic of losing him again and seeing him for the last time rooted them there, wide and staring up at him as he stared straight at me.

Truth to be said, I knew this was the only way. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, poorly eating and barely getting any sleep. My mother and my father worrying about me being alive or dead. Scared that we would be found. It was quite nerve-wracking. So we had to leave. We had to return back to Hogwarts after they found us multiple times.

My heart jolted in my chest and a gasp almost slipping from my tight-pressed lips as his eyes met mine. Seconds seemed to last lifetimes as he kept stepping back, walking further away from me. It was like he was staring right through me, through the darkness of my eyes right into the brightness of my soul.

I was scared, of losing him again. I was screaming for him to stay but not a single word left my tightly pressed lips. It was as though I had fallen under a spell, captivated completely by the way he was staring at me. Brown inky eyes, cautious and broken, never moving from mine.

Dark eyes penetrating me, searching my very soul. I felt it, in a shiver that ran from the top of my head, to the tip of my toes. He was looking at me, almost like he was enchanted.

"Go inside now," My father demanded again. And though I was supposed to do as I was told, I couldn't move. I was completely paralyzed, staring right into brown breathtaking eyes I had fallen so hard for.

"I love you, Mattheo." I mouth as I firmly wrapped my hand around the ring hanging down as a necklace. I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to and it killed me inside, fucking tore me apart.

"Inside now, Miss Snape!" He demanded again and just before I turned around, my eyes met Mattheo's once more.

MATTHEO

She ran to me, and she unfolds in my grasp like a rose, breathless and beautiful, and I kissed her back, trailing kisses down her soft neck, retracing the spots I had marked the night before with growing eagerness. I captured her lips again, this time void of any tenderness I had exhibited prior, and she returns it with unexpected keenness. Her limbs sputter by her sides as if she wants to grasp me, but her fingers ran through my hair. And I growl, deep, in the back of my throat, because she tastes like heaven, my heaven, my own personal Eden.

And this could be my last kiss with her. I couldn't tell her that though because I knew she would choose to be with me, to stay with me, to fight with me and to die with me once again and I couldn't allow that. Because her life is worth living and mine is not.

I loved her. I love Y/N Riddle more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life and I knew that my father could kill me when I go back. He would kill me for protecting her, but it was worth it. She was worth it.

Y/N

My heart leaps to my throat as I choke a sob, recognizing the face expression on his face and his sunken saddened eyes. He lowers his wand down upon meeting my gaze, his arms are secure around me– the warmth of them comforting me– as his fingers glide through my hair, a soft mutter of, "You will be safe here." falling from his lips with a faint smile. I pulled away slightly, letting his tender hand wipe away the tears collecting on my lower lash. He smiles softly, "Trust me."

I lean in gently and feel his breath fanning on lips as I capture them into a sweet kiss that fills my heart with joy. His palm, rough and calloused, glides to the side of my jaw where it stays, feeling my pulse jump in an erratic beat. My lips quirk upwards in the kiss, and drawing away for just a moment, I breathe, "You'll come back soon, right?"

"Yes." He said and I walked away slowly. I looked back at the brown-haired boy as he nodded permission for me to leave, and I did. I walked inside the castle I once called home,

MATTHEO

She walked away into safety, and in this universe, that's all I could ever wish for her to do. Her father stayed behind, looking after her as she went, holding till she was not able to hear the words he deemed to speak, ''You have an ugly habit of putting my daughter in harm's way, Mr. Riddle.'' Snape endangered, eyes bored through mine, standing feet away, ''Yet you always seem to keep her alive enough for the rest of us to pick up the pieces.''

I felt my blood beginning to fume at his words, shaking my head as I took a step back, ''No need for a lecture, professor,'' I mocked through snarling, ''Or should I say, father in law?'' My terms left him speechless; jaws dropped, his mouth slightly hung,

I turned around, peering over my shoulder, ''I will inform you before the attack is deemed to occur,'' My voice echoed loudly across the deserted courtyard, ''Secure the school when I do; otherwise, you won't stand a chance. My father wishes for you to turn her in and surrender, or he will cease all of you, your lives. '' I walked further away, raising my wand to my own pleasure,

"Keep her safe, Snape — that's an order,''

I twitched my wand as the word Apparate twirled my mind, and by the second, I stood tall within the walls of my father's study, facing the man known as the Dark Lord. Even if my father held no power in showing emotion, the look on his face coldly shifted in disappointment — this was the first time in months I've seen him after we went into hiding.

______

Part two coming in a few minutes!


	46. Chapter 46

"Death Eaters — part two"

—

HOGWARTS

Y/N

I take a cautious look around the long corridor after being a way for a long time. It had been an absolute hectic months of running, hiding, and hexing Death Eaters, all to stay hidden, all of it a tired blur in the back of my mind now that I was back at Hogwarts.

I was acutely aware of all eyes on me, the teachers worried stare and the snickering group of boys and girls watching me like hawks and mentioning Mattheo's name. I knew I was going to be the talk of the school.

After all, I did run away with the Dark Lord's son, a person that was sentenced to serve a lifetime in Azkaban but escaped. And I was on the run with him, so it wasn't weird for me to be topic of the school.

Though I was angry with my father for locking me up, I was still thankful that he didn't report Mattheo being close to Hogwarts because if he got taken away to Azkaban once more then I had no idea what to do.

As I walk down the corridor, I still felt the haze of sleep and worry around me like a blanket, making everything appear so unbelievably blurry and soft: the humongous walls, the pictures on the walls, the endless people chattering.

I took a few steps and noticed Draco with his arms wrapped around a girls small frame. I walked past him and the girl rested her head gently on his chest as she spoke to Draco.

His eyes were hooked on mine and not a single word left those sealed lips of his.

"Draco?" She questions him before she turns around and her eyes gaze me up and down in a wordless question— why is she back? She questions him again but he doesn't reply as he bore his eyes into mine – asking himself the same question through his reflection.

I was breathing in the heat; the air was like wax on my skin; feeling like warm water in my lungs as my breathing got unsteady by Draco's cold stare. I felt my mouth run dry, my palms become clammy, and my eyes widen as Astoria grabbed Draco by his neck and pushed him down, crashing her lips on his.

But I ignored it, because I was happy for him. I really was.

DRACO

I was amiss with emotion, uncertain what to feel, or think for that matter when I saw her. I changed in a daze, wrapped my robe close to me and straightening my posture as I slowly backed away from Astoria and shoved her away the second my lips touched hers. I faintly felt the cold wind that seemingly seeped past my skin and settled into my very bones as she walked pass me.

God I missed her and I missed her a lot.

-

The day passes in a blur and not once or twice did she acknowledge me, not even muttering a half-hearted greeting. At dinner she sat with Odeya and she was speaking about something charming, something light, because her eyes lit up and I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

My eyes kept wandering to the Slytherin girl discussing secrets with Odeya. The pit in my stomach seemed to open so wide it nearly swallowed me up. Why did she detach herself from me so heartlessly after such a selfless act? After fucking running away with Mattheo?

I have to speak to her, I concluded, taking a sip of my drink. I must.

The night fell over the castle like a velvet curtain, heavy, starless. The castle appears uncanny in the dark; portraits mumble sleepily, pale figures of ghosts float and loom in corners, watching nothing in particular, their gazes set beyond these cold walls, beyond this world. The dungeons are damp and cool and my heart hammers in my chest like a wild drum. I was walking towards her door – and I found myself quite easily, pacing calmly, my wand being the only source of bleak light.

And before my knuckles collided with her door, I turned around and left.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't face her again. I couldn't speak to her again.

MALFOY MANOR

MATTHEO

I twitched my wand as the word apparate twirled my mind, and by the second, I stood tall within the walls of my father's study, facing the man known as the dark lord. Even if my father held no power in showing emotion, the look on his face coldly shifted in disappointment — this was the first time in months I've seen him after we went into hiding,

The endeavor he had made to find us, to lure us out, was to no good, and he prized that, the look of dismay quickly turned to hatred, the hatred he always granted me with. His hooded eyes stabbed through mine, and even without a word, I knew what was coming. I kenned the deeds he sought to put me through. He wanted to punish me for my disobedience, and I had no other choice than to obey,

I stepped forward, trusting the worming feeling in my stomach as I placed both on my palms upon the desk he was seated behind, staring him dead in the eyes, ''I have a question for you, father,'' I seethed, teeth gritted, ''How is it, that you claimed to love her mother when you had a child with someone else? There is no secret in the truth that I am one year older than her,''

My father smiled, evilly, leaning back in his chair, ''Well, well, my son has finally taken it upon himself to learn more about the past events of the Dark Lord,'' He snaked,

''Let me tell you something about the blood running in your veins, son — we are not capable of feeling love if it's not for the one person who's deemed to be the love of our lives. '' He turned to the side, looking out over the massive window, ''You see — I watched her mother for years, she was an angel brought to earth, and in the events of weeks my watching turned into one of the deepest obsessions I had ever needed to overcome, and when I was in my deepest of thoughts in my young age, your mother stormed into my life—" He held, stretching his neck, the claws of fingers toyed with his wand,

"Bellatrix had a lot of promises made, wishes to be apart of my seizing of this world. She wanted for us, the three of us, to be unconquerable, and she knew that if I had a child with her, we would be. The dark side's legacy would go on for generations, even when my time was to come. Not to be audacious, but the tells of your mother having an obsession with me would be an understatement, and I believe we all could agree on that—'' He grinned, devilishly, arching his head back to glare back out the window, his words of honesty nearly choked me,"

"I fulfilled your mother's wishes, but the days following I met miss Snape's mother and quietly as predicted, she fell deeply and utterly in love with me. She loved me, more than anything on this earth and in all of that pathetic chaos — Severus had to put his nose to where it did not belong, and the woman who loved me endlessly, fell for him as well—" He swallowed, the path of memories chewed on his inhumanity, he made the best of efforts not to show me weakness,

"But even then, she made the promise to love me and to run away with me if that was needed, or at least until she lived to find out my darkest of secrets,'' Shivers fled my spine as he flayed around, placing his wand on the table before him, ''The night I told her about my plans to become the Lord I am today, was the night I lived to regret for the rest of my days — she didn't take it quite too well as you may understand. She was more than upset with me for having such shaded fate for the future and that, my son, was the one time Voldemort himself had his heartbroken, crushed within the bones of my chest,''

I shook my head, sucking in a deep breath, trying to wrap my head around the information he told, ''I was willing to give her the gift of immortal life, to provide her with the opportunity of forever. Still, as the stubborn witch she was, she refused. The knife her words tore through my heart in her animosity to see the beauty in the dark was more than enough to kill me—" - a peel of dark chuckles escaped his throat before clearing it,

''She distanced herself from me after that and one night, a truly hurtful one if I may say, I went to her room to kill her, to cease her of the happiness of life, similar to what she had done to me by leaving me — I used the dark magic I had learned to master, opening her door only to be welcomed by the emptiness. All I was left with was the mark I granted her, as I have come to understand, you marked miss Snape, correct?''

I slightly nodded, too consumed in his tells to speak, ''The months of misery lead on, until one day, I felt a feeling. I'm sure you have thought it too, the mark has the power of sense and the sense of happiness overwhelmed me — she was with child, the child who grew up to be your weakness, Mattheo,'' He snaked, striving not to lose his temper, ''I would be speaking lies if I told you that I did not search for her because I did. I searched every inch of land to find her, without any luck but I'm not a fool, child and that is why you were sent to Hogwarts—"

My brows furrowed, my breaths lightly hitched as I stumbled back into the chair across from his, my head dropped to my hands, ''There is a prophecy that I failed to mention — the son of the demon, and the daughter of angels will find each other within darkness and fall in love,''

My head jolted up, my insides twisted in torture as I tried to grasp the reality, ''You are the son of the demon, Mattheo, and you could merely guess who the daughter of angels maybe,''I forced myself up from my seated position, my wand rose to level him as I shook my head in defeat, ''No—" I breathed out, the disbelief rushed through my veins, not capable of hiding it,

"And you, my son. You were my source of finding her,''

"Why am I alive?" I questioned him, eyes wide at the information I just took in. "Why can't I die? I destroyed my Horcrux."

"Ah," he chuckles evilly, "You wanted to end your life for her? Self pity I must say. You cannot die Mattheo because I am immortal and I am your Horcrux. You can't until I die and we both know that would never happen Mattheo, is that not so?"

He brought his wand up and hissed, "Anyway, I believe you have some punishment left for you since I cannot kill you."

I was speechless. It was exactly as I has predicted. The only way to kill me was to kill my father.

Before I could think any futher into it, the green light struck me on the side of my chest and I fell to the ground, my head pounding and heart aching. My vision blurred as a million knives felt as if they were piercing my heart. I heard a shout and saw a few blurry flashes of light, before I closed my eyes, the rushing in my ears getting louder before they suddenly stopped and I fell unconscious.

My fathers cruciatus curse was far worse than any other I have ever felt in my entire life. I was being tortured repeatedly, but it was worth it. "She underestimated you, Mattheo. Let us show her just how much she underestimated you. She made you weak, let us bring you back to the darkness," He hissed venomously as he stared me down,

"Are you still a traitor?" he questions me after a lifetime of curses. I shook my head, "No, father."

"Good, you may practice curses on some muggles. They're downstairs. Torture them and then kill them." He spat harshly as he walked away. I kept my body on the floor, I was in too much pain to move. I didn't care about the words my father called me as I have been called many different things in my life.

Sociopath. Underestimated. Loud. Infuriating. Selfish. Untrustworthy. Impulsive. Psychopath – and just a little too fucking curious for my own fucking good. The words are all varying degrees of truthfulness and lies, and as far as I'm concerned; the best lies, the most complete cons, are the ones that contain at least a little bit of the truth.

And though I was called underestimated in the beginning by different Death Eaters, I didn't mind it. It made my tasks much, much easier.

And every-fucking-task was easy, expect for the one with her.

Because instead of doing as I was told, I fell for her. Fell for her trap and now I don't know how to get out or if I ever would want to.

I wasn't supposed to protect her, no. That's not the game I played. That's not what I was told to do. I wanted to catch her. Catch the Y/N Snape— but instead, she caught me.

When we ran away, I promised keep her safe and I knew it would be hard. Yet I never knew how much. It wasn't only hard, it was also frustrating, frightening, nerve-wracking and harrowing.

Having to stay hidden and never staying in the same place for too long. Often hiding under in terrifying places for her or using spells to protect ourselves. All in fear over the Death Eaters finding us and killing us once and for all. I had to leave her. I had to bring her back to Hogwarts. I had no other choice but to.

As I was in pain after being tortured I thought of my mother— the woman I thought was my mother. She was the first person to torture me, the only person that caused these scars I have carved on my body.

I was lost in my thoughts as the pain became more immense. I remembered when I first told my mother that I could feel things— actual feelings — happiness, sadness, and maybe even love when I grew up. My mother threw her head back against her chair, and laughed.

I remember how I shrugged it off, just like I always did, but the reaction—the incredulity, the disbelief, the casual, unintentional cruelty—it stuck with me. Left a little bit of a bruise. Not a permanent one, no, because I am not a dweller, I don't let myself hoard bad memories.

But it did leave a bruise. It reminded me every day that I couldn't feel for anyone, wouldn't feel for anyone. That I could never experience love.

And I was jealous. I was jealous of anyone who could feel.

Growing older, Jacob always had everything I ever wanted. Girls falling for him and distancing themselves from me because of my personality. The only thing they ever wanted from me was for me to fuck them. They were too scared to let me have anything other than their body. Too scared to let their heart beat for me.

But then — then I met her. I saw Jacob making her smile and I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if I was the one to make her smile,

To make her laugh,

Cry,

Scream,

And love.

What if I was able to make her love me.

What if I could make her heart beat for me.

But I didn't have to make her. I didn't have to try. Because she already loved me without my knowledge, and I loved her.

And though I had her wrapped around my finger she always made me wonder how a heart like hers could ever love a heart like mine. How a heart like hers could ever beat for a heart like mine.

Even though we were opposites— she was an angel and I was a demon. Even though, no one understood her like I did. No one could see what a beautiful piece of pottery she was, put back together by her own hands. There was just a critical world judging her cracks while missing the beauty of how she made herself whole again.

Expectations, in my experience, are things you live down to, not up to; the world is not your friend. The world is your enemy. Everyone is your enemy.

Those are the things I have been taught growing up.

But it was all a lie. The world wasn't my enemy because it was here I met her. Everyone isn't my enemy because she proved that wrong. She loved me.

I knew this was very unlike me— falling inlove.

I am the Dark Lord's son. I am the heir to the Dark throne. I am a Death Eater.

I know who I am.

I know what I am.

But I am also her future husband. And that I am and will always be before any of these things.

HOGWARTS: A WEEK LATER

Y/N

I met Odeya, Blaise and Jacob and spent every single day with them. Every single night sleeping with Odeya by my side.

To say she was mad was the least, she was fucking furious. She thought I was dead only to find out I was alive and then I left with Mattheo for months and she questioned it. She questioned my choices and I told her why, I told her I loved him and she believed me. Like she always does.

The four of us sat in my room and I missed them all so much.

"Jacob has a girlfriend, can you guess who it is?" Odeya taunts him and laughs faintly as she glances over at me.

"What?! And you didn't tell me Jacob?" I shout out almost immediately and was quick to my feet, towering over him. It only took him to stand up on his feet to intimidate me with his tall frame. He was now towering over me and I could sense a smirk curling up on his lips,

"You were dead Y/N, then you came back from the dead. How was I supposed to tell you?" He retorts and I rolled my eyes as I fell back onto the bed.

"Well who is she?" I questioned him again and Blaise felt the need to make his voice heard.

"Luna Lovegood. They fuck all the time, Jacob is finally getting some action and forgetting about you now that you're shagging his brother Y/N." Blaise jesters and Odeya was quick to shut him up, her palm hitting the back of his neck.

"Well I'm not fucking blaming Mattheo for it," he replies once again and just like before she slaps the back of his neck, but this time harder. Leaving a red mark.

"Do you like him?" Jacob looks at me, his eyes were wide and filled with questions. I shook my head and closed my eyes, "No, I don't like him Jacob. I love him."

"Y/N," Odeya's fingers intertwined with mine, "There's something you should know."

I knew what she was about to say and it was fine by me because I was happy. "I know Odeya, he's dating Astoria and has been for over a month now. I know. It's okay, i'm happy for him." And I was. I really was.

-

There was not a single minute Mattheo wasn't on my mind. I closed my eyes and saw his face in front of me. I remember how there was always a softness in him that I recognized underneath his vicious semblance. Rude, angry, cold hearted boy – but the truth would be a fragile boy who only longed to be loved and accepted by someone, anyone.

A boy who survived multiple cruciatus curses with scars on his body as a spot on his story. A hothouse feather slowly poisoning his enemies with calculated patience. People would call me a starry-eyed fool for associating with him but I know he would privately disagree. Because he was the fool of the story, knowing who I was as well as he did yet still not managing to avoid falling in love with me.

After being back for a week, I couldn't help but miss Mattheo. I missed him with everything in me and it was just a matter of time before I aso dreamed about him.

DRACO

I was in the library and it was late. I was leaning against the pillars, watching her, only a few tables away.

Alas, in the dark we were finally left alone. I, from the pillars as I take solace in, watching as she leisurely approaches me but only to walk past me, and before the Slytherin girl can pass I grabbed her upper arm and freezes her in place. Innocent startled eyes meet my grey ones. For a moment there is pure silence, only the sounds of wind from somewhere down the hall lulls in the background.

I let go of her slowly as she glares right at me, now uncertain what to do or say next. I cleared my throat, glancing to the side before starting, "Why the fuck are you back," the skin of my cheeks burns in rouge at this being the first words spoken between us after not seeing her for months.

Her face softens, if slightly, "It's nice to see you, Draco." She admits, "It's nice to see you happy too. I'm happy for you." I gulp at her confession, my throat suddenly painfully dry. "Take care Draco."

But saying goodbye now feels like losing her again. Perhaps I had missed her so dearly that I was unable to move or let her move, or perhaps I decided to do something brave for the first time in my life and just fucking pull her into a fierce hug. But I didn't and the thought of doing it made my heart nearly lunge out of throat.

I took a good step back, clearing my throat, flustered, hot as a summer day that nearly drowned me in heat. I looked at her one last time before turning away and leaving her on her own.

Y/N

It was late and as I was sleeping, I felt the mark carved on my neck burning. I fell into a good deep sleep and much to my surprise, Mattheo was fucking me – mercilessly in my dream.

It was like he could hear my thoughts and I could hear his, I suppose that's what the mark could do. I missed him and there was no shame in that, no lie in that.

But soon enough I couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality anymore because the way he fucked me, made me believe it must of been real.

The string of moans pouring out of my mouth was like music to his ears. Because he knows he's good, always does. The way my eyes squeeze shut as he completely buries himself in me is just feeding his ego tremendously.

"Oh my god," I moaned and he smirks as the words come out of me in a breathless, strangled moan, "keep doing that Mattheo."

I saw the way way his ego inflates each time I begged him to hit the same spot, the way my nails sink into the skin on his shoulder, how I'm frantically moaning his name, if he was anywhere else he'd have me screaming it. But with students all under the same roof, my room squished between other students and no silencing spell on the door, he had to plant his hand over my mouth and swallow his own grunt when I moaned into his hand.

"Shut the fuck up," he pants, biting on his lip when my eyes go wide after a thrust, "Want the whole school to know how deep I am in you? How good I'm fucking you?"

And just as I was about to dream any further, a kohd banging on my door woke me up.

And of course, It had to be a dream.

DRACO

No matter how much I tried to deny it, part of Astoria had always known that unwanted feelings lingered me. Feelings from the past that should have been left there but weren't— feelings that shone through during the most intimate moments; underneath bed covers, when Astoria's name would slip past my lips instead of Y/N's, or afternoons spent out by the library when Astoria would catch my eye and find me looking at her in a way that made it so painfully obvious that I was trying to find something in her that I could love.

But I couldn't.

Because I loved someone else.

I loved Y/N.

As I was laying down on my bed, with Astoria by my side – I looked down, twisting my rings anxiously before looking back up. I wanted to see Y/N, wanted to march right inside her room and tell her how much I have missed her – But I couldn't.

Because the girl I'm dating is lying next to me and though I was a complete mess I couldn't treat someone that badly, she didn't deserve it.

Time passes by and I was a still a fucking mess. My desk was covered completely in glasses of firewhiskey. I haven't slept for what felt like days, but in actuality, it had only been a few rough hours with her on my mind.

My mind titters between her and Astoria. But mostly her. Another sip of firewhiskey. My head buzzes, my chest glowing from the inside as the whiskey warms me.

I promised Astoria that I had moved on, promised her I would stay truthful to her. But how could I? How was I supposed to do that when the love of my life would always be right in front of my eyes.

I did nothing with Astoria. Nothing like I did with Y/N. I haven't laughed with Astoria, haven't shared any secrets like I did with Y/N. Astoria hasn't made me smile, not once. She dated me for my reputation and my name, nothing else.

I ran my fingers through my hair before I stood up, pacing back and forth and not being able to take it any longer. I grabbed my wand and stumbled out the door, not even bothering to lock it, leaving Astoria on her own, sleeping.

The firewhiskey on my breath mingles with the cool air in the empty dorm, and I work hard to walk in a straight line and not make any sound. I stumble down the stairs, cursing myself out before locking my eyes with her door,

My anger was back before I knew it and I'm suddenly banging on her door,

"Y/N!" I slur, dragging her name out as my mind moves slower than my mouth.

The door opens after a moment, and it was obvious I was disturbing her. Hair in a bun, pajamas on, swaddled in a blanket.

"Draco?" she asks, opening the door wider. "Are you – you're drunk?"

"Yes," I slur, my chuckles turning menacing. "Yes, I am drunk, thank you for finally fucking noticing me."

Y/N

I sighed. Seeing the way he was acting cause a guilty feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why he was here, did not know what he could possibly want but I knew drunk thoughts were mostly true thoughts. I wrapped my arms tighter around my body as I offered him to come inside.

"Come inside,"

Draco looks at me, his face filled with disgust but his eyes holding so much love and adoration. He scoffs past me, pushing his way into my room and questions Odeya's presence, "Where is she?" He shouts and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, he immediately cut me off before I could tell him where she was – before I could tell him she was with Blaise.

"This is all your fault," he slurs again. "Your. fucking. fault."

"Draco," I replied softly as he swipes him thumb over his jawline, lips tightly pressed and his eyes never once leaving mine. "What do you mean? What's my fault?"

"I can't fucking love her!" He shouts and I'm rigid, more still than I have ever been in my entire life as his fingers push back his hair. "I can't love her, not like I loved you."

"Draco, you deserve better than me–"

"Oh, fuck you!" he shouts, finally breaking. He slides down the wall, dragging his legs against his chest, his heart shattering at the look of my face.

I move towards him slowly, sinking down to sit next to him as his shoulders start to shake. The tears that pour down his face are large and unwavering as he finally just lets go and cries. He rests his forehead on his knees as everything pours into him.

He lifts his up head for a moment, his own breath caught in his throat as he leans back up against the wall. The cry of anguish that escapes his throat brings tears to my own eyes and I cannot take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Draco," I said, my voice trembling as I looked down at the broken boy.

"Why do I still fucking love you?" He questions me and demands an answer through his tears. Suddenly on his feet, his teeth gritted and though I know he's on his way to sobering up, there's still that distinctive slur to his words and the vastness of his pupils.

"How selfish are you? Running away with the person I was supposed to protect you from? Falling in love with that fucking little twat? How could you do this to me? To us? I love you more than anything else in this world and right now I can't even spare a glance for you."

I was on my feet, right in his face as I take his words as a slap in the face. How dare he.

"I did everything I could to protect you!" he shouts, shaking a finger right at my face and gliding his tongue inside his cheek. "You fucking ungrateful..."

"I didn't ask for your protection," I snarl. "In fact, I didn't ask for any of this to happen!"

"Shut the fuck up Y/N. Just shut your pathetic fucking mouth for once!"

"No you shut up Draco!" I shouted back, my own volume matching his. "You have treated me so fucking badly in this relationship. You got mad at me for sleeping with Jacob but didn't see the wrong in you sleeping with Bella. You couldn't even apologize for it nevertheless did not want to apologize for it! And then you had the audacity to kiss her in front of me. I'm so tired of this, I'm so tired of you –" My words stringing together faster than I would've liked. My breathing is heavy, matching his as my shouting match continues.

"You're a fucking asshole Draco Malfoy, to blame me for your problems!"

"You are my problem!" He shouts, his face inches from mine. "You and all of my fucking love for you!"

His eyes are wide, completely blown out at his confession. It's blatantly obvious that he is asking me to tell him to stop confessing. And just by looking at me, he's fearful. He knows he hurt me and he couldn't own up to it. I was mad at him, he knew that.

It's evident in the way my knuckles have strained white, how my hand has a death grip on the railing of my blanket, lips pursed and eyes lacking emotion.

The tension in the room is overbearing, like a looming cloud, except it's practically suffocating me. And he's put off, feeling awkward and out of place, especially since he confessed that he still loves me.

And I could tell he was already prisoner within his own head, just by looking at him from the opposing side of the room. With his eyebrows knitted together in thought, in concentration of what he should do next, and his teeth absentmindedly kneading at his bottom lip, it was obvious. But after a few minutes of eerie silence, he drew himself towards me throwing a hand up to his scalp to tousle with his hair before he dragged it over his face in frustration as he looked down at me,

"You. Are. My. Fucking. Problem."

DRACO

Lips. It's the only word that seems to constantly reoccur inside my head. Her beautiful plump lips, how soft they look under the hallow lighting in her bedroom; her lips in general. I watch them as she talks to me, telling me to go back to my girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

I can't even help but smirk when she mentions that, can't even help myself from staring at her and walking towards her even though I definitely should stop.

"You look so fucking kissable right now." I spat out as I towered over her, my palms colliding with the door behind her, trapping her small frame underneath me.

"Draco," she whispers, eyes boring into mine.

I was about to leave because I was only a second away from slamming her body against the door and crashing my lips onto hers – shutting her the fuck up,

My hand briefly pauses over the door knob, brows completely knitted together as I looked down on her,

I knew she wanted me to leave and I was about to – I was about to before her angelic voice whispered my name again and that was it,

That was it. I thought I was going to explode. Surely she must know her saying my name was driving me mad, that's why she's doing it. But it doesn't matter, really, if she knows or not. I know that if I keep staring at her lips for a moment longer, smoke is going come out of my ears before my head unscrews. I thought I was going to explode and I couldn't hold back a second more.

That's when I decided I needed a taste, I needed her. And before my lips crashed against hers, she turned the other cheek and said three words that tore my heart apart.

Y/N

"I'm getting married," The room became silent, still and quiet in an almost heartbroken way. Draco is nodding his head slowly, tongue gliding inside his cheek and his hands into closing into fists. His eyes were studying my face for a reaction that I was joking. But he knows me, better than he may know himself, and when I barely even blink – that's when he knows I am serious.

He's nodding his head slowly, absorbing this newfound information, taking it in. And once he does, his infamous devil-like smirk is starting to stir onto his lips, tugging at the corner of his mouth,

"So am I." he said before he walks over to the door and slams it shut behind him.

MATTHEO

I did as I was told by my father. I tortured Death Eaters and anyone who did not commit to my father.

I looked down at the person beneath me and tortured her for what must have been four entire hours— the girl had writhed on the cold stone floor, calling for help that did not come as I stood over her with my wand in my hand and a bored expression on my face.

I was the same boy whose heart should have felt nothing— had felt nothing for as long as I could remember—but sped up in my chest whenever I saw her. And it wasn't out of anger or fear or the horrific satisfaction i'd feel from inflicting pain— no, it was something that I couldn't quite place at first. Something other than every other negative feeling I felt my entire life. Something I couldn't quite put a name to at first.

But now I knew, it was something called love.

After torturing a few people, the other Death Eaters brought a few muggles inisde.

My muggle-born hating beliefs has begun to fade as I became more of my own person and not a carbon copy of my father anymore, yet I chosen to hide this change in order to maintain my reputation around the wizard world and with my father.

So I did as I was told. I tortured them too.

I was digusted with myself, for the first time in my life after what felt like hours torturing them, I felt guilty. I needed her by my side to calm me down, to tell me everything would be fine.

After writing a letter, letting out all my thoughts I decided to owl it to her.

"The moment that I had to leave, my heart was torn in two.

One side filled with heartache the other died leaving you.

I often lie awake at night when the world is fast asleep, and I keep remembering you with tears flowing down my cheeks.

Missing you is easy, I do it everyday. It is not seeing you that is a heartache that never goes away.

I hold you tightly within my heart and there you remain, until the joyous day arrives where you are safe and we will meet again.

I love you, forever and always Mrs. Riddle.

For eternity

Mattheo Marvolo riddle."

DRACO

After leaving Y/N's room, I was gone for hours. Completely fucking heartbroken.

I returned back to my room and the second I closed the door, Astoria's voice was loud and clear, "Where the hell have you been Draco?! Were you with with her?" I could sense the jealousy in her voice and her saw her glaring at me as I briefly tore my stare away the door.

"No Astoria," I fold under her gaze, feeling an extra twinge of guilt in my gut, "Stop fucking asking me every second of the day where the fuck I go, do you understand?"

"You know what, leave." she shood me off, "Go to that little slut –"

"Don't you fucking dare Astoria," I threatened her, my fist colliding with the door as a loud noise made her flinch, "Don't ever call her that again do you understand?"

I want to feel guilty for what I just did to Astoria, really I do. Because acting on impulse like that was, in a way, out of line. And I know that, know I may have just crossed a line, know I might've just ruined my relationship. I know that.

But God, it felt good to meet her and be alone with her. It felt so good. And so rewarding, and though I walked away with remorse I didn't come back with regret. Instead, I came up for air with an ache for more. And holy shit, did I want more.

Because just speaking to her for a good few minutes made my heart beat again and I haven't felt that feeling for a long time.

I had to break up with Astoria and I had to do it now because I was being unfair, I couldn't marry her. Not when I wished to marry someone else.

"Astoria," I began, "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" she started off, her chest leveling with mine as she walked towards me, interviewing her fingers with mine. "Can't do what Draco? We're getting married, remember? Don't let her stop us."

"It's not her Astoria," I said, "It's me," I desperately studied her face whilst waiting for any kind of facial expression from her that was telling me enough, telling me to fuck off as I wished to do.

She was confused, caught off guard for sure, frazzled at the very least. It's taking her a minute to recuperate, to gather her thoughts and reign them in. My ears are tentative, listening for an unfamiliar breathing sound, a sigh, literally anything he can get to try leave without breaking her heart.

"Look what you did," she laughs nervously, "Ruined your tie. Why would you walked around with a tie this late Draco?"

And no matter how hard I tried to tell her that I was breaking up with her, there's no waring down her smile, "How about we get this off Draco?"

The lump in my throat is twice as prominent now, as I train my eyes on her while her fingers gets to fumbling with my tie. And she's taking longer than necessary, and when she peers up at me, that's what I understood she was trying to seduce me.

And now I see her chest rising and falling at a speedy, irrational pace. Fuck, I was so turned on after meeting Y/N that I almost couldn't sense it was Astoria standing in front of me and not her.

I see her hair mangled, some of it hanging in her face. I sees her lips parted, in a little o, head thrown back. All that hair, how it smells like peaches, just like Y/N did, I wanted a fist of it in my hand right now.

"Are you mad?" I exhale, and she shakes her head.

"Mad? Mad?" she reiterates, "No, I'm not mad, Draco."

Her voice is stiff, so is her body, so is her fingers as she tried to unloosen the tie for the umpteenth time. "- But I am wet,"

"On the bed Astoria," I direct, and happily, she obliged,

"Fuck me, Draco Malfoy," she demands as she falls flat back on the mattress, eyes pointing down to her undergarments, waiting for me to tug them off.

My fingers, nimble and even a little shaky, are just barely grazing the hem of her underwear. And surely, I can see the chills. In fact, I could feel them. They're everywhere, multiplying with each kiss I trail down the center of her stomach.

Her breath gets hitched as a finger hooks around the lace material, and I give it one of those playful tugs. And that little peck to the inside of her thigh gets her because she can feel that daunting smirk. And I was, I was smirking, because I caught a glimpse of how she got a fist of my bed sheet scrunched up in her hand as I was barely getting started.

Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, eyes shut, blankets in her hands as her stomach hallows out in anticipation.

"Fuck me Draco," she demanded, and I did.

I fucked her, hard.

After we were done, I immediately regretted it. I was supposed to break up with her and not fuck her. How could I be so fucking stupid?

"Astoria," I sighed, gliding my pants up and past my knees, zipping them up before tucking my shirt into the waistline. She looks angry, and she is.

"Draco," She answers and her eyes were wide as I explained why this was a mistake. Explained why I couldn't do this anymore.

"It was wrong of me to sleep with you and I really am sorry for that," I said as I walked over to the door and before I could take another step, she cursed me out and threatened me. A few words slipping out of her tongue that made my whole word collapse.

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

~~~~~~~~~

I want to dedicate these two chapters to my bestfriend June. I love you more than life itself and if it wasn't for you, I would've never finished possessive. Make sure to read her books, they're almost as good as mine 😏


	47. Chapter 47

"Battle of Hogwarts — Part one"

"I'm pregnant, Draco." My hands clenched around my knees in weak fists though my fingers were extremely numb; they could barely properly grasp or hold on. Air filled my lungs as desperate breaths were taken in, yet the desired relief didn't come and panic started to slowly raise when it hit me that she was pregnant. I couldn't breathe and it was almost as if my own body was trying to suffocate me.

It hurt. Everything just hurt.

My lips were apart, my mouth wide open while my eyes were pressed shut and my elbows were resting on my knee as I had my palms covering face. My insides were burning and shrunk under the stinging pain washing over me.

It felt like I had my heart broken, once again. Because this is how it felt when I had my heart broken by Y/N the first time. There's hardly anything romantic or tragically beautiful about it, there's just pain and woeful suffering with no prospect of ever experiencing a good day again.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to look. And then, I looked at her. I stood up and walked towards her, my face inches away from hers.

"I'm said I'm pregnant, Draco." She repeats once again. My throat dried and I shook my head to collect my thoughts. Those words sufficed to make my stomach drop and have my emotions be flooded with guilt. The guilt I felt for Y/N.

Because Astoria knows I'm in love.

With Y/N. And I still have been for a while. She knows it, I know it, anyone with two eyes and some common sense knows it. She knows that I am in love with Y/N.

And if she is pregnant, then this was planned by her. She wanted to make this happen so I would have no other choice but to stay with her, forever.

And now she's imagining that I'll fall in love with her, her and our baby. She thinks I'm in love with the idea of her being a mother. And I might fall for the concept of her being pregnant, being full of me in a way, it makes my chest get fluttery and tight all at the same time. But sadly not with her, it wasn't supposed to be with Y/N.

And I was in love with the idea of having a baby.

It's not like I've never considered it, never fallen asleep thinking about it. Sure, I wondered what my child would look like, whose personality they'd get it. But it had never been much more than an occasional daydream, a passing thought before something else caught my attention.

Something or someone like Y/N. Something about seeing her talking to the younger children at Hogwarts, helping them, giggling with them and talking to them in that sweet soft voice that made my knees feel like they were going to buckle. I was swooning, drooling, completely obsessed with the idea of starting a family, with her.

And now I wasn't. It takes me a while to form an answer. My gaze wanders back to Astoria's eyes and before I state the next thing, her eyes go wide: completely shocked.

"You're lying."

She was confused, puzzled. It was all it took to say for her eyes to fly open, wide and alert.

"What did you say?" She inquires, though it's insincere because she definitely heard me.

"You. are. lying."

She looks at me doe-eyed, expression glum while I wait for her to tell me the truth. A long, exasperated breath comes from her before she puts her head down, trying to direct all of her attention to the floor instead of staring at the solemn look on my face.

"Draco," she exhaled, "I just don't-"

"Don't what?" I interject.

The air in the room is stale and dense, it's weighing heavy on both mine and Astoria's shoulders. There's a certain kind of tension, abrupt and impending, as the anticipation of what is going to be an intense disagreement lingers. My brows are furrowed, my stare a lot tensed than before, and I wait for her to face me.

"Why Astoria? Why would you lie?"

"Because!" She articulates, "Because you're going to leave me for her, Draco! You always do. It's always going to be her, isn't it?"

I truly, honestly, wholeheartedly felt like my heart was breaking. Because she's right, it is always going to be her. There isn't a single part of me that can even attempt to understand where Astoria was coming from, why she would lie about this, about being pregnant. And really, I cannot, for the life of me, even begin to try and understand her perspective. The more I try, the angrier I get, the more sad I get.

Because no one in their right mind would lie about this.

ASTORIA

I took a seat on his mattress only moments after he questioned me, he stood a bit away from me. I felt my heart ache as I thought of him leaving me. Leaving me for her.

The burning ache in my lungs and the soreness of my throat had a new wave of tears raise to my eyes and finally, I cried for a different pain than my breaking heart.

I knew we were over. I knew he was going to leave me. He just threw me away without any hesitation.

My eyes pressed shut and I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to remember what he questioned me only moments ago. The blanket I now had pulled over my body was strangely comforting, strange in the fact that it was pulled around me so tightly it made it difficult to breathe. But I welcomed the warmth and the suffocating closeness of the soft material, if only because it gave me something to hold on to when my body felt as if it was floating.

Never had I imagined he'd actually abandon me. That's why I came up with the lie, the lie of the pregnancy. I wanted him to marry me. I wanted him to stay with me.

"We're done Astoria."

My wet eyes were sore from crying and now at his statement, there were tears forcing their way onto my flushed cheeks. I sobbed as I kept replaying his comment in my head regardless of how much I fought it.

How was he so calm, so collected the entire time? From the moment his eyes met mine, he hadn't appeared to be fazed by any of this. Almost as if he had calculated it all before uttering the words.

I let my mouth fall open in a silent scream when I heard him say state it again.

"Do you understand me, Astoria? We are over, done, through."

A whine escaped my mouth and I clenched my fingers around the blanket. The way he said it outraged me. Like I was a small child pulling at his sleeve and he had to gently detach my fingers from the material. His voice was nothing but gentle, but it was a distant kind, one that let no emotion shine through aside from poorly hidden annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry," He had added reluctantly.

"Why Draco? We'd be so powerful together Draco, why leave?" I asked in a broken whisper.

My stinging eyes opened and I stared at the wall opposite to me. His sparkling eyes were avoiding me and instead focused on his twitching fingers, as if he had been eager to get this over with and continue with his night.

"Draco, please." I sobbed, the first sob escaping me and finally, he looked up.

And yet he remained silent.

He watched my face crumble as my crying increased and I felt incredibly helpless. I never loved Draco and that's the truth. But he had a name, he had a reputation and I would do anything to be Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't make this difficult, Astoria. You want me for my name and not for me and I want Y/N. It's simple."

Nothing I said could change his mind. No matter how many "I need you's" I whimpered to him or how often I swore I would do anything to make him stay, there was no convincing him. He didn't react when I cried and proclaimed the depth of my feelings for him, wasn't moved when I sobbed so hard I couldn't form a sentence.

I lied to him about my feelings. I didn't feel for him at all and I felt pathetic and hated the thought of begging him to stay with me, but what was I supposed to do? I had to make him stay. He had power, he could do anything and I wanted that, craved for it. Yet he didn't seem to care as warm tears flooded down my flushed cheeks.

"Why are you being so cold with me?" I questioned him with a stern face, "You're supposed to comfort your future wife."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes annoyingly "For fucks sake Astoria. Try not to make this difficult, alright? We both know that we don't feel for each other, don't we?"

"No. I didn't know." My lowered gaze met his and I breathed out shakily. "We were going to get married. Or at least I believed we were... I thought..."

"Yeah, well," He sighed, "It's time you move the fuck on. You didn't want me you wanted my name, Astoria."

"Please," I whimpered, not even caring anymore how pathetic I was looking, "Draco don't leave me. You aren't even listening."

"Astoria." Draco whispered, adapting a gentler tone, "Let it go, yeah? You have to admit we're not for each other."

My hands were pressed against my cheek as I whimpered and cried heavier. It was after those words I was giving up as well. I couldn't force him to stay with me. My eyes met his sparkling grey ones one last time, his cold and empty, mine burning and full of tears. I hiccuped once more and he frowned.

"I'll sleep in the common room. You may collect your belongings and leave tomorrow. This is the best for the both of us Astoria. You'll find someone, eventually."

And with that, I watched him leave the room and shutting the door close behind him. He was right about one thing though, one day I will find someone. Someone who's not as pathetic as Draco Malfoy.

-

Y/N; ONE WEEK LATER

I was sleeping, deeply. I blocked everything out, the windy cold air blowing around me, the awed gasps of Odeya, everything, until all that I could sense was Mattheo and the memory of him inside my head that I know is there—I can feel it. All I have to do is concentrate to see his face once more.

Another deep breath and I'm close. And in my mind, I see it as a blinding glimmer of white light, and my fingers were outstretched trying to reach it, trying to reach him.

And then it comes.

A memory. Or so I thought it was, but it wasn't.

The first thing I see is a flash of platinum blond hair.

And then grey eyes. A mischievous smirk. Pale skin. The sound of laughter.

And then, darkness, sadness, sorrow.

"Draco take care of her."

I squint my eyes and then I saw him. I saw Mattheo. I saw him hand Draco a letter and before I could register what was happening I saw a green flash light struck towards his chest and time stopped.

I woke up and pushed my blankets back as I slipped out of the room I shared with Odeya. I needed air after the awful nightmare I had. I thought about Draco, I hadn't seen him for a week now and had no idea what was going on with his life. The rumor going around the castle was that he broke up with Astoria and wanted to be alone.

I made my way down to the common room, enjoying the feeling of the cold air on my overheated skin, cooling the sweat on my back, and making me feel like I could breathe again.

As I was walking down the stairs I noticed someone sitting by the fire in the common room, which had been stoked up high, flickering with red and orange light that didn't seem able to pierce the cold room.

I immediately recognized the blonde boy sitting on his own. Draco had pushed one end of the sofa right in front of the fireplace and sat on the edge of the plush violet cushion with his hands so close the fire had to hurt. Yet he was still shivering. Draco stared at the fire blankly, looking through the flames without seeing them. Deep shadows of exhaustion ringed his eyes.

I walked over and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

Draco startled, jumping visibly, his hand twitching to his wand until he saw it was me and hesitated.

"Sorry," I said softly, trying my best to calm him down.

Draco relaxed slightly, dropping his hand and glaring half-heartedly at me, "Merlin Snape, can't you just go to sleep like a normal person?"

"I do sleep," I replied, giving him the faintest smiles.

Draco snorted. "When?" he said acidly, "Doesn't seem like it."

"Well, in between nightmares," I replied, irritably rolling my eyes at him, "When do you sleep, Draco?"

"Around three or four, if I'm lucky," He said with surprising honesty.

"Why Draco?" I glanced at the fire but felt my gaze torn away by Draco staring at me. I fixed him with an amused stare, a grin already stretching its way across my lips. He quickly looks away but then tears his gaze away from the blazing hearth to look at me, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

"I asked you why, Draco."

"Because I can't sleep?"

"Oh really? Couldn't tell." I retort, laughing slightly at his remark.

Draco folds his arms across his chest and sits up straighter. Somewhat indignantly—a little pouty, almost, he huffs, "Don't laugh."

I couldn't help but laugh again. I had no idea why I was laughing but perhaps it was because of my lack of sleep or perhaps it might have been at his remark. I had no idea why but everything Draco said at that moment became funny. I saw him narrow his eyes at me, the sneer on his lips bordering on a sulky pout.

"I'm sorry," I said trying my best to regain control of my senses, "I'm sorry, Draco— I didn't realize—"

"Realize what?"

Fanning my now flushed face, I inhaled deeply, shoulders rising and then falling as I fight to maintain my composure. Once I was sure I had, I opened my eyes to see that Draco was staring at me with his lips most definitely having settled into a moody frown. The sulky look on his face is only emphasized by the indignant way his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Oh, come on. Did I hurt your feelings Draco? You bullied me for six years straight and now you're mad at me laughing."

"I'm not mad." He says as he wriggles a little and stares right into the burning flames of the fire.

I raised my eyebrows as he looked away and an amused smile crept up on my lips. He's definitely a little hurt, and I felt a bit guilty. "Well, I'm sorry," I said, tone still slightly playful as I scoot closer to him on the floor, nudging his side with my elbow. "It's just that I..." I immediately cut myself off as I saw him scowling, trying to distance himself from me. "Draco.. have you ever realized that when you're not doing anything, you're always scowling?"

Draco frowns. "Scowling," he repeats. He picks the bottle he had next to him on the floor up, the rings on his fingers clanking gently on the glass. The glass between his lips as he was about to take a sip.

"Yes," I affirm, stopping him in his tracks. Another laugh leaves my mouth and I quickly press my lips into a thin line. "You're doing it again Draco! Hold on let me show you."

I got up on my feet, but he quickly pulls me back down, "Just sit with me Y/N." He takes a small sniff of his drink, scrunches his face up at the scent and after a moment's pause, lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a hefty swig. My eyes widen as I watch him pull away from the bottle, a dribble of clear liquid escaping his lips and trailing down his chin.

Draco wipes his mouth across the back of his sleeve before he holds the bottle out to me.

"Do you want some? It's actually nice, quite rich."

"Oh it's rich, is it?" I asked, eyebrow crooked.

He lets out a light huff of laughter, the corners of his lips perking. I pout, eyeing his fingers that wraps around the bottle's neck and the clear liquid that swirls within. I cast my eyes back over the entrance door of the common room and made a decision not to leave. A sip couldn't hurt.

I took the bottle from him and put it to my lips, tipping my head back and taking two hearty swigs. He kept his eyes on me, and my skin burns hotly as he watches my throat, each swallow dominating his gaze.

I finished and put the bottle down on the floor, dabbing at my lips with the back of my hand. A quick glance at him shows him grinning at me, and I can't help but smile back. "Draco can I ask you something?"

"What?"He replied shortly.

"Did you and Astoria break up? If you did, you know you can always talk to me about it i'm here for yo-"

He gently pushes himself up and stands on his feet as he towers over me, eyes flicking down to mine. "I'll see you around, Y/N. And yes, we did break up." Was the last thing he said before he stormed off, leaving me alone in the darkness.

MATTHEO

I was sitting in my room, but it didn't feel anything like it anymore. I felt empty. My body scored cold without her, not having her here close to me as I was used it to after all the months on the run with her, and underneath the moons, we kept ourselves hidden. The walls in my room caved in on me; everything felt heavy, dark in the manner.

As I was writing the letter to her once again after failing my attempt to send it the first time, I felt my fingers fiddling with the quill. My fingertips toying with it as I penned my last line, hoping that this letter will find it's way to her, that she will see and cherish the written words, but in this world, with all of the things we held in our minds, that was merely an imagination.

Y/N. My future wife, the love of my life, the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The image of her, the wish to be close to her in this time almost coiled overwhelming because I needed her, more than anything,The angel girl, to my demon self, just as the prophecy had spoken, just as the legend was told. It was going to be her and me, the two of us, forever.

That was the one single thing that kept my head straight, my mind in focus, my lungs ability to breathe, that she would be mine, for all of eternity.

I forced my chair back, the squeaking sound tore through the thickened air as I stood tall, dropping the quill to pick the letter up in its place — my door slammed shut behind me as I walked my way down the hallway, destined to owl this to her, to give her the peace of mind I knew she needed, even if I'd hoped for her to be here, to stand by my side in all of this — this would have to due for now, this letter had to find it's way to her,

''Well, well, well—" Her voice came evilly from behind, the clinking sound of her heels shredded severely along the wooden floor, ''Isn't it mother's little boy,'' Bellatrix mocked, her vocals ripped through my ears worse than any curse I had ever experienced,

I froze in my steps, feeling my shoulders tensing underneath my suit-jacket the instant I felt her wand slightly pushed into my back, ''Where have your manners gone, little boy? Is this the way you greet your mother?'' The blood flushing through my veins iced as she made her way around me, halting right in from of me — only inches away, Bellatrix's freezing breaths tasted more than disgusting on my chin as I snapped my wand out of my pocket, roughly forcing it into her chest,

''You might see yourself as a pathetic excuse of a mother, but that does not mean that I do the same,'' I spat at her, making the cold look on her face to arch into a taunting one, "Now get out of my way—" I sought to push past her, not being afraid of the deeds I knew she could do to me. She has hexed me many times before, she has granted me the magic of the forbidden spells countless times, but nothing scares me anymore; nothing hurts up to this day because of Y/N. She is the only weakness I have ever felt, and her pain is the only pain I am capable of feeling.

I booted forwards, shoving the witch in front of me away, but the second I did — her foot slammed into mine, causing me to stumble forward as he grabbed the collar of my jacket, dragging me back. Her mouth close to my ear as she scratched her nails into the back of my neck, ''You should know not to toy with the demons, Mattheo,'' Her devilish voice chuckled,

"But I will have to admit that there is a reason I came here, you need to know something,''I felt my breaths hitch in the back of my throat as I tried to hide it, not giving her more leverage of me than the maniac of a woman already had, ''What is it?'' I hissed, yanking away from the grip she held of me, Bellatrix smiled cheekily, crooked teeth showing as she dangerously toyed with her wand, fiddling with it in her fingers,

"It's happening. Your father has decided," Her talks earned a confused look to climb my temples,

"The attack on Hogwarts is happening.''

"In one week." My face shifted in stone, my nerves froze as I stiffly nodded in an attempt to hide the concern chewing within,

"Understood.'' I spoke, sternly, "I better get to it—"

"Not so fast, little wizard," She snaked, biting her lower lip,

"Don't forget that we're going to pay yours and Draco's precious little girl a visit while we're there—" Her words turned into dark chuckles as I clenched my teeth together, so tightly that the muscle in my jaw frustratingly twitched in anger. Her presence soothed closer, her mouth close to my neck,

"We are going to win this war, Mattheo, and I'm more than certain that you'll want to be on the right side when we do...'' Bellatrix rapidly skipped away, a trail of devilish maniac laughter fled her throat as she strolled further down the corridor,

"Tell that little witch, mother in law sends her best regards—" And with that, Bellatrix disappeared in the darkened surrounding, her heels faded and the dangerous embrace she brought was gone,

I hauled the letter out of my pocket, muttering ''Accio quill,'' underneath my breath as the feather found it's way to my hand. I smudged the already written name on the paper out, writing a new letter and replacing it with her father's name instead. I took the other letter I wrote for her and kept it close to me. The death eaters watched her like hawks hunting for their prays, and I couldn't risk for this letter to be left in the wrong hands.

"One week. Death Eaters. Secure the castle. Keep her safe.

-M.R"

I stormed off to the window, holding at the end of the corridor. I whistled for the black colored owl, knowing that this one could be trusted. The animal snatched the post straight out of my hand before flying back out in the late nights of twilight. Her father loathed me that I was more than aware of. But he respected and felt all the things I felt for her, and I knew, even in the darkest time of dusk — that with my help and his protection, she could be safe.


	48. Chapter 48

The battle of Hogwarts — Part two

(Voldemort looks like Tom Riddle but just older 

(Voldemort looks like Tom Riddle but just older. He doesn't look like Voldemort does in the movies. (I had a poll on this on my IG and everyone wanted him as hot ass Tom)

Y/N: ONE WEEK LATER.

THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS

Odeya's hand snuck its way into mine as we stood, inside the safe walls of Hogwarts; thanks to the man I love, the students and professors of this school had the chance to secure the castle before the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters came marching over the bridge. My eyes flickered up to the pieces of magic falling from the sky as the crowd of unlawful mortals stormed closer with Voldemort himself in the lead.

He stopped, meters away from the order and the students nervously waiting for his arrival, the cloak swirling around him shifted through the air as he gestured his hand towards them, ''I may see that all of you has come to witness the end of your era,'' He devilishly smiled, followed by Bellatrix's dark laugher, ''And it will be, the end of your time if you do not do as I please,'' His snaked through all ears. Odeya's ragged breaths fanned my shoulder as she pulled herself closer, terrifyingly watching out of the same window,

Every human being standing in the courtyard held on edge, awaiting the doomed may of the Dark Lord. His wand rose to point exactly onto one student, ''But first... Draco—'' Voldermort held, grinning evilly, '' Join us. Join the future of your past,'' I felt my insides twist, my mind dizzy by the truth right in front of me — the reality of Draco, slowly, without any hesitation, steps down the stairs, walking over the stone-covered ground to unite with the Death Eaters,

The Dark Lord stiffly wrapped his arms around Draco before he stepped forwards, closer to the people of Hogwarts, ''Now...'' He spoke loudly, ''Give me the girl,'' The words dropping off his tongue caused gasps to trails along every mouth, ''Give me the girl, and I will spare every life of every man, woman, and child standing here today,''

Heads snapped to each other, mumbling started crossing the otherwise numb air, ''Give me the girl and I will grant you with the gift of life,'' Among all the chaos, all the whispers and tells spreading, my eyes snapped to him — the tall brown-haired boy walking out of the crowd to stand by his father, ''Mattheo—" I felt myself gasp, my entire body flinched as I watched him. My heart ached in longing as his face looked cold as stone,

My head quickly turned to level Odeya's watching her frightened holding onto me, ''I need to—"

''No. You don't need to do anything, Y/N—" Odeya snapped, clutching my hand tighter, ''Didn't you hear what Voldemort said? You need to hide right now.'' Her words were nearly inaudible, her breaths left in stutters,

I felt my face twist in grimace, my veins iced by the thought of him being out there, alone not knowing if any of us would make it out of here, alive, ''No, Odeya, you don't understand — I need to see him. I need to see Mattheo, right now—"

''No, Y/N. Stop it.'' She hissed, louder this time, her eyes narrowed in mine as she started to pull me up the stairs, away from the window, ''I promise you, Mattheo will be fine, but if the Dark Lord gets a hold of you — you won't. You need to come with me,''

Even if I didn't want to listen to her, even if I tried to push her away from me and run at the fastest speed possible to the boy my heart belonged to — I knew she was right. Mattheo was the son of demons, the cursed child, the son of Voldemort himself. He was going to make it. He was going to be safe. I watched in the corner of my eye as my father stepped forward on the courtyard, holding feet away from Voldermort,''Right now, Y/N. We need to hide now.''

MATTHEO

My shoulders scored against everyone I strived to walk past as I made my way up to my father, walking closer to the front of the line as the blonde-haired boy standing close to his mother caught my attention. I stepped to the side, holding behind him,

''Malfoy—" I nearly whispered. His head tilted to peer over his shoulder, not looking at me — the dangerous tension hovering around us was threatening enough without anyone catching us talking,

''I need you to do something for me.'' Draco slowly nodded, his eyes flickering to make sure that no one is watching us. My hand dipped down to my pocket, hauling up the letter I had written for her, ''Here—" I slipped it to him, covering the gesture with my own body as he took it,

"I need you to promise me, Malfoy — that if I don't make it out of here, alive. I need you to take care of her. I need you to give her that letter, and I need you to look after her.''

I heard him swallow at my words, the tiny muscle in his jaws twitching as he once again nodded, turning to look straight ahead, ''Be careful, Malfoy. She can't lose us both,'' I mumbled as I stepped past him, storming all the way up to my father, earing a proud bow from him as I did. My fingers twitched, holding them together behind my back,

My father rose his wand, steering it at the innocent crowd before us, clearing his throat, ''I will grant you one last chance, to give me the girl or to die, disobeying me—"

"No—" Snape's voice scored low, yet powerful as he took a booth over the stone-covered ground, ''You will not have the girl,'' Snape's eyes narrowed straight into my father's, not a single emotion showed on his features as he dared him.

Voldemort chuckled at his foreign friend's talks, ''No, you say?'' He taunted the professor, peering over his shoulder to allow his followers to mock with him — trails of laughter echoed loudly across the courtyard before the dark lord's temples fell in a similar death look,

"You will give me the girl, Snape — or you will pay with your life and everyone elses for hers,'' I swallowed, thickly, debating within myself as cold shivers fled my spine, terrified for her. Frightened for Y/N and the chance of her losing her father. But the second I leaned in, the instant I sought to confide with my father about the situation he trapped us in, but the silence broke,

The echoing steps of heels came within audible distance, and every head snapped to hers. The gracious, breathtaking woman marched her way through the mass of students — her eyes narrowed straight on my father, not breaking her intense stare with him, once.

She faltered, only inches away from us, and there was something so familiar with the woman standing before us, the way her eyes glinted in kindness, how soft her features fell as her breaths slightly hitched, ''Hello, Tom.'' Her voice angelic, and the moment my father sought to speak her name, it hit me — like a train at high speed,

It was her mother.

"Aurora,'' My father hissed, startled as he tried to hide it, his shoulder slightly sunk at the look of her, how she stood confident, her blood flushing in bravery. He hadn't seen her in years and years. As he told us, she always stayed clear of him, but not anymore, not when he threatened her daughter and the love of her life. Aurora's back faced Snape as he looked just as shocked as the rest of us,

"I missed you, Tom,'' She shyly smiled, her fingertips reaching to touch my father's cold skin, ''But unfortunately — this isn't the man I fell in love with,'' Her words left him speechless as I backed down, taking a shoe back from my fathers shocked self, knowing that with his temper and his loss of emotion this could shift to the wrong at any second,

He stretched his spine, standing tall, ''I've always been this man, Aurora. You if anyone should be known of that,'' She lightly nodded, her eyes for a quick second flickered to mine, the flash of honesty tore through them before she stared back at my father, ''Have you come to unite with us after all these years?'' He asked her, clenching his fingers around the wand,

Aurora sucked in a harsh breath, swallowing, ''No, Tom. I have come to ask you to spare my daughter's life,'' Voldemort huffed at her, shaking his head, and that was when I saw it, the light in his eyes darkening. I knew he would never be able to hurt her, nevertheless kill her, because once, in a life not too different than this one — he loved her, more than anything and even if he changed into a man with no mercy, that type of love is fated for life.

"Then I suppose it's a bad thing that you came all this way,'' He devilishly grinned, ''Stupefy—'' The white light struck her small body, causing her to drop helplessly and unconsciously to the ground.

My father cursed underneath his breath before he bowed down, tracing the tip of his wand over her numb skin, ''Always such a foolish girl Aurora,'' He took a step over her, walking closer to the stunned students still watching the events passing. I let my gaze fall to her mother, watching as her body laid on the ground,

Everything that passed Snape's resistance of giving his daughter up was a blur; spells of death and torture flew high and low as bodies of both sides dropped to the ground.

I held close to my father as I promised him to do, protecting myself by showing him my allegiance. The deadly magic cast by my wand was continually blocked by Snape. He did everything in his power not to let me cease another human being of their life,

He stepped closer in the dimmed air, yanking me back, "What are you playing at, Snape?" I spat at him, my wand firmly pushed into his chest, "This is not what I agreed to-"

"The time has come, Mattheo," He spoke, quietly of only us to hear, " You told me you destroyed all his Horcruxes. The time has come for him to die," My eyes grew broad, the blood fuming within as my bravery fell.

I knew what he meant. I knew that this would be the end of everything my father has given his life to built, and even if there was a slight wave of relief washing through my vessels - I couldn't help but feel at fault. To feel guilty of what I knew would pass. Snape stormed off the second the headmaster showed himself on the top of the stairs,

"That's enough, Tom." Dumbledore shouted throughout the chaos, earning my father's attention in a heartbeat, "Your time has come," He rose his wand across the yard, aiming the elderly wand straight at him. My father was quick to return the favor, and without another minute to waste, the flashes of red and green light collided. The magic between the two great wizards sore even for a slight moment before my father's strength ceased him, his skin faded into flakes of ash as the magic broke,

He was dead. Voldemort was dead.

Without any time wasted — I rushed through the host of people, my steps shakingly stumbling beneath me, but nothing could stop me now, nothing could ever stop me from being with her now — I had to find her, and I had to bring her somewhere safe, because with my father dead, with the Dark Lord fallen, anything could happen. Anyone of his foreign followers could come for her to seek vengeance.

As I ran away I saw Death Eaters abandon the place and saving themselves. Bellatrix yelling at them; calling them traitors.

I kept walking and rounded the corner, leading into the Slytherin dungeons, my eyes snapping to all the bodies piling up along the floor, but I had no remorse in what I had passed.

This needed to happen, this needed to be, ''Mattheo—" Her voice scored through my trance, halting me in my severe steps, ''Mattheo, wait—" She yelled again at my ignorance, making me turn to face her, ''What is it, Odeya. I don't have time for this. I need to find—"

Odeya snatched me by my arms, dragging me closer to a wall not to catch any attention, ''I know where she is,'' Her voice soothed through my misery, locking my eyes in hers, sending her a glare, ''I'll bring her to you. Still, it's not safe for you to—" She spoke as I rose my hand for her to quiet down, my hands brushing through my hair in defeat. I needed to see her, and I knew I could trust the girl standing before me because Y/N did. She trusted Odeya with her life, and by that — I prized that I could too.

"The Astronomy Tower, bring her there,'' I snapped, nodding for her to leave. She shifted around, quickly sprinting around to find her best friend.

My hands grasped around the metallic railing, waiting for her in the place I found her in over a year ago. Thinking about it, how all of our lives had drastically changed since I met her here, at the top of the Astronomy Tower, broken and destroyed, caused my bones to cave, how different I was, how different she was back then.

The heels stepping up the stairs caught my attention, making me turn around — and there she was. Standing in front of me, her breaths slightly hitched by the stairs she'd just been walking up, '' Y/N—" I felt myself nearly smiling, my heart filled with joy, pleased that she was safe, that nothing had happened to her during the war, ''The war is over, we're safe,''

I booted up to her, faltering a foot away. I looked her straight in the eyes, the heavenly eyes I fell for — the brown, magical eyes I always found myself lost in. She was the angel I lived my whole life searching for. She was everything I thought never to be drawn to, everything I thought I could never have.

She was mine. My everything. Y/N Riddle.

''Mattheo—" She breathed out, her lips only inches away from mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer in the dusk of chaos. She failed to meet my gesture, her tongue trailing behind my ear as I felt something push into my chest,

''Sectumsempra.''

I gasped, feeling the sense of a thousand knives ripping through every inch of my skin, my eyes squeezed shut in disbelief before flying open to look at her, but I couldn't manage to focus. The aching feeling of my heart splitting in two turned overwhelming, and even if the spell of torture pained me, the truth of her, being the one cursing me with it — hurt even graver. The amused look on her face ripped the cold heart out of my chest as I dropped to my knees, my hands desperately grasping at my chest.

I tried to ask her why, why she was the one to do this, but the agonizing pain suffocated any chance I had to utter a single word. The blood stained my shirt, the metallic taste of my own blood soared in my throat, the weak coughs of air ceased my lungs while my spine collided with the wooden floor. The sound of blood whirling through my ears muffled all the words she spoke, but not enough to hear the most heartbreaking of them all,

''Did you actually think I, loved you Mattheo?'' She soothingly uttered, yet I still had no clue why she did this, why the girl I gave my life for, why the girl who gave her life for me would now be the one to cease me of it.

My mind twirled in question as I tried to search for my wand, only for her to snatch it out of my grip, kneeling beside me — taking away every chance of me being able to defend myself,

"Look at me, Mattheo—" She chuckled out, the girl I loved, the girl my cold heart grew warm for, laughed at the light heaves I sought to breathe,

''In the end, you did live to be the pathetic one,'' She reminded me of my very own words, the words I told her before I got taken away to Azkaban.

Her fingertips slowly stroked over my cheeks, her eyes locked in mine, ''In the end you were the pathetic one to think that I would ever love someone like you. You were just a distraction to keep me alive.'' She whispered close to my ear before she stood tall, watching over me as I wasn't able to breathe.

I laid, barley conscious on the cold ground as my veins drained of blood, and I knew that this, this right here — this was it, and finally, after almost two decades in this hell of a life, my time had come, the end was here and I could finally close my eyes, allowing the afterlife circle me, knowing that I would leave this world in peace because she, the girl who lived to be anything, was safe, even if she was the one who ceased me of life — I could never hate her for doing so. She was the girl of angels, and I was the son of demons, destined to love each other, and we did.

I did. I loved her more than I could ever understand, and even if I was dying, my blood pouring out of the cruelty of her magic. I was thankful, grateful that I was the one who had the pleasure of loving her, and before this, being the one to be loved by her,

I knew that I would see her again. That I would feel her touch once more, because after all — she was my heaven, and I was her hell, in the perfect mixture of a perfect mess.

"Avada Kadavra." were the last words I heard her speak as I closed my eyes and walked into the light. Finally, I was free, chainless of everything, waiting for her to one day unite with me and be with me for the rest of eternity— my angel.

-

DRACO

Draco, My veins rushed in panic as I marched my way through the castle; after finding out from Odeya that Mattheo would meet Y/N in the tower — I needed to be there. I had to make sure that we all made it through this without faltering. I stormed up the stairs, and the second I did. Y/N stood chuckling before me, making my face twist in grimace as she did, my eyes snapped to the floor, to the pale, lifeless body resting numb on it,

"Y/N?'' I heaved out, my heart aching of what I had walked into, ''Y/N what did you—" She turned to face me, only for me to gasp in shock,

''Bella,'' I seethed as she shapeshifted into the girl we all loathed, the witch we all believed to be dead, she used the polyjucie to look like Y/N.

"Bella, what did you do?'' I felt my blood boiling, my heart pounding hard as my mind puzzled everything together, Bella smiled, devilishly, stroking her fingers through her hair,

"You see Draco. The best way of revenge is making them believe their loved one killed them,'' She flipped a stray strand of hair off her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at me as she stalked closer, ''Don't you think?'' She put her index finger between her teeth, sending me a sweet, innocent look — but to no use.

I hated Mattheo for everything he lived to do, but he loved Y/N just as much as I did, and by Bella, killing him, making him believe that Y/N was the one to do the horrifying act, caused my temper to miss me,

My finger grasped at my wand, resting in my pocket before I hauled it out — pointing it directly at the vile girl standing in front of me, she sought to do the same,

''Expelliamus,'' I shouted as her wand flew off the edge of the tower. She looked after it as it went, cursing underneath her breath, ''No, Bella—,'' I swallowed, ''The best way of revenge is to take it out on the one who deserves it the most—"

"Avada Kedavra,'' The green light of death sheathed throughout her, making her body collapse to the floor, and without another minute going to waste, without any remorse for what I had done to the now-dead girl on the floor — I ran down the stairs. I need to stop Y/N from coming up here, needing to spare her the sight that would kill her.

And I couldn't tell her that Mattheo died believing it was the love of his life that killed him. That it was Y/N. I couldn't. How was I supposed to tell her? She would never forgive herself for it.

Y/N

I hurried through the corridor on my way to where Odeya told me to meet him. To finally be free and chainless of everything that kept haunting us. To live my life away from all the fears of him being taken from me, to love him endlessly for as long as eternity allowed me to. I felt a cold hand wrapping around my waist as I tried entering the doors,

''Draco?'' I breathed out, noticing the fallen, beaten look coating his temples, '' Draco, what are you—"

"You can't go up there, Y/N. It's—" The blonde boy held, slightly shaking his head, ''You need to come with me,'' I shook my head at his acts, pulling away from the grip he held me in,

"Wait Draco, I'm suppose to meet—" The lingering feeling of the unknown provoked me within. I needed to see Mattheo. That was everything that made sense at this time. I pushed myself past Draco, ignoring his calls for me as I went,

I stepped off the stairs, and the second I did. My eyes flickered in a blink of an eye to the lifeless body peacefully laying on the floor — it was him. Mattheo, holding numb, ashen, vein, on the wood.

I stumbled up, my knees weakened as all the strength I had to see him again, to love him forever, missed me. I felt my eyes pooling, but not a tear could escape them because he was here, covered in blood — the soft skin that always felt warm against mine was not ice-cold. A whimper fled my lips, ''Mattheo—"

"Mattheo, please—" I cried out, my hands wrapping around his shoulders, trying to shake life in the slain body, ''Mattheo, please—" The pooling in my eyes, fell. The heart that beat for him broke. My whole world shattered,

"You promised Mattheo—" My head dropped to his chest. My sobs echoed loudly throughout the quiet tower, "You promised me you'd come back—" The words left in stutters, nearly inaudible.

This couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a mistake; every thought possible clouded my mind, my whole self shredded entirely over him, the boy I wanted to marry. The boy I was going to spend the rest of my life with was now the boy who died, leaving me alone in this empty world.

Y/N: A WEEK LATER

The ceiling above me had never seemed so lucid. Not in the past days; when crooked and nostalgic thoughts of him crafted storms in the mirror of my soul. I didn't remember much from the night but I do remember Draco carrying me away, holding me in his arms and letting me cry out to him.

It's been seven days since I soothed my sorrows—while intoxicating my faded daydreams of him in a cup of midnight wonders. What exquisite medicine, do the stars possess? I couldn't tell.

His warm shirt was filling my senses with his divine scent. A scent filled with promises of us reuniting in the afterlife.

I had a hard time sleeping after his death but I did fall asleep a few times and every time I did, I would always end up dreaming of the same nightmare over and over again.

*******

I was sleeping amd icy claws of terror clutched at me as my eyes flew open. Huge gulps of warm, familiar air rushed down my throat as my heart pounded, memories of the incident swirling viciously around my mind. Pain, horror, harsh words, and gut-wrenching loss worse than I ever experienced plagued me, every tiny, excruciating detail of his death still flooding through me. It paralyzed me, rooting me to the spot in horror.

'Promise me you'll live, for me.' my mind whispered and reminded me of his words. But it didn't matter if I continued living because I was still dead, inside. My soul was sucked out of me and I had nothing left, nothing. The grief thumped through me, heavy, devastating, and relentless every day. Every breath still caught in my throat, still begged me to question why I kept doing this to myself. I felt like I was in the middle of the ocean at night. All alone. No light, no bearings, no means of finding land, with no wand. Completely, and utterly alone.

The dream I had felt so real... again. The sounds, the smell, the look I saw on Mattheo's face. The empty look. Everything was just so vivid, like it had just happened again. The fateful scenes played again and again in my mind. With each rotation, fresh sensations fought to consume me, choking me, drowning me in despair, and pricking tears in my eyes.

As the tears began to stream down my face, I couldn't get anything out. I couldn't gasp, or shudder, or shake. I couldn't sob. I couldn't do anything but keep quiet, all because of the shock my body was going through all over again.

I choked down every sob, but then I saw his shirt and snuggled next to it. As I felt his scent, my heart ached. And with every heartbeat, my body begged for release; for the freedom to just cry. Visions of Mattheo's loving face, memories of his strong arms holding me, and cravings to hear his voice swirled in my mind. With every choked-back sob, my chest ached, adding fresh waves of hurt to the relentless heartache curling through me. I couldn't take it anymore, the scenes tortured me, time and time again.

Slowly minutes passed, each just as excruciating as the last. With every tear that fell, a fresh wave of heartache coursed through me, different parts of his death flooding my senses. It played, paused, rewound, zoomed in, and completely overwhelmed me. Sometimes, the scene would pause for longer than just a few seconds, fade slightly in my mind, and allow me a brief reprieve. But never for long. Just as I would manage to take a few deep, steadying breaths, or think clearly for just a second, a new angle of a scene would appear, setting the rollercoaster in motion again. Still, as it dragged me back to the pit of despair, wracking me with heartache anew, I held every breath.

I had just taken another, slow, calculated inhale when a movement from behind me caught my attention.

It was Odeya and Immediately, the instinct to hide, run, and scrub any evidence of tears off my face crashed over me like a tidal wave. "Y/N." She ran over to me in an instant and wrapped her arms around me.

The warmth from my bestfriend's body seeped through me, a sudden, all consuming yearning interrupted the panic. "I'm so sorry Y/N." Her voice was trembling and it was all it took for fresh tears to force their way into my eyes as vicious, violent spasms attacked my lungs, almost unbearable jolts of pain searing around my body as she held me tenderly.

"Get Draco." Was the only thing I could get out and she did.

*****

I heard a knock on the door a few moments later and inside walked a tall platinum-blonde haired boy with wide grey eyes. "Y/N?" He walked towards me as I kept my head down. His hand creeping up to cup my cheek. The warm, calloused fingers dampened as they caught my fresh tears. Still, I held my breath, stubbornly ignoring the burning in my lungs.

"I haven't seen you for a while Y/N. Is there something I can do for you? Anything?" He asked, his voice filled with softness. "Have you been crying... Y/N?" Unbidden, my lips began trembling under his hand, another tear leaking from my eyes as I finally drew a shaky breath, oxygen deprivation getting the better of me. It was all the confirmation Draco needed.

"Love," Draco breathed, hands trying to gently coax me to look up at him.

As more tears fell, a desperate gasp, loud, undignified, and painful, broke past my lips, echoing in the silent room, before suddenly the air fought to escape, clawing up my throat, jumping from my lips in chokes, splutters and pants. As soon as the stumbling exhale finished, another violent spasm caught me, forcing me to drag in stutter of air, desperate half-breaths, and tiny, rapid gasps. All the while Draco's hands urged me closer.

"It's okay, gorgeous, come here, I've got you..." Draco murmured, love and tenderness rich in his voice.

Immediately warmth engulfed me as Draco wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me to his chest as the sobs rampaged through me. Breaths caught in my throat, vibrating slightly. Still Draco squeezed me gently. I gasped desperately for air, each tortured exhale tripping and trickling out of my lungs in hiccups and sniffles. Still, Draco pressed tender kisses on my forehead. Tears and more streamed from my eyes, my nose, my mouth, drenching Draco's chest. But still, he murmured soft, tender words, reassuring me that it was all going to be okay. I could only sob harder, hands clutching at Draco for purchase.

"You're safe, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear, "I'm here, gorgeous, just let it out..."

He was towering over me and his heartbeat was thrumming steadily in my ear, every beat whispering for me to calm down.

"It's okay, gorgeous, take as long as you need, I'll still be here..." He murmured as I clung to him even more, nestling my head under his chin. Still my tears streamed.

I didn't know how long I stayed like that, curled in Draco's arms, sobbing desperately. As my tears finally stopped flowing, and my grip on Draco lessened slightly, I focused on the soft, steady rhythm of Draco's breathing, too exhausted to care about the sniffles that escaped me.

"Tell me what you need Y/N. Anything." Draco murmured softly after a while, nuzzling my hair gently. Even as my eyes fought to slip closed at the tender touch, ingrained anxiety sent a shiver running down my spine.

What was he supposed to help me with? Nothing could bring back the one thing I wanted the most. Nothing could take this pain away.

Seconds stretched into moments, silence weighing on me heavily as I desperately tried to figure out what to say. As the pressure to answer left me speechless. I sucked in a deep breath despite the soreness in my throat.

"There is one thing I need you to do." I croaked. "One simple thing."

Everything that happened surely was no fairytale. No happy ending.

Some people are an exilir, others are a venom.

You must learn to distinguish—who will empty your existence; staining you with their curde posion. And who—with their aura, will ignite and enrich your soul.

Mattheo enriched my soul with joy and happiness and left it empty with sadness. He was like apricity— the warmth of the sun on a cold winter day. Operus— A hidden secret and arcãnum— A mystery.

All mixed together to a perfect, illecebrous person.

A man that was osculable.

A man.

A man.

A man that I, without hesitation, would

repeatedly die for — but also a man, that I promised to live for.

He was indeed, a man.

A man that I needed to forget in order to fulfill his wish and move on. In order to live, for him. "Make me forget him, Draco."

I fellt Draco's heartbeat increased ever so slightly at my request, making him pause. A sudden, horrifying notion of the incident gripped him for a second, threatening to send me spiralling into fresh panic. "Please Draco. Please do it."

"Y/N I can't,. Please don't do this," He nuzzled melovingly, halting the terrifying thoughts. Arms tightened around me, squeezing me gently as his heart continued hammering. Draco waited, silently encouraging me speak to him. I swallowed, taking another deep breath,

"Obliviate me."

"Please don't do this," Draco prompted quietly. I swallowed, drawing in another deep breath.

"Obliviate me." I repeated, trying to keep my voice level as my nails dug into my palm. Draco's heart rate quickened.

"Please, Y/N. Don't ask me to do this."

"Make me forget Draco. I need to forget."

My voice broke on the last word, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks once again. But I wasn't ready to burst into tears again. Not yet. Taking a careful, measured inhale, I held my breath as Draco's arms tightened around me once more.

"Love..." Draco started, finding my hand with his own, gently prising away my nails from my palms. "Trust me, you don't want this."

Bright, grey eyes stared into mine, sincerity and honesty shining ridiculously earnestly through them, begging me to believe him. Even as vicious whispers from the nightmare haunted me once more, trying to convince me that I didn't want to forget Mattheo. That I could continue living with the memory of him. Hope began pooling in my stomach, a pitiful sob bubbling in my throat. Draco merely stroked my cheek gently with his thumb and continued.

"Trust m—"

"Obliviate me now." I said as my chest ached again, adding fresh waves of hurt to the relentless heartache curling through me.

"Y/N," He whispered, "Please."

"Make me forget." I demanded as I grasp onto the ring Mattheo gave me, hanging around my neck as a necklace.

"Make me forget." I cried out, feeling the panic creep up on me again.

"Make me forget."

"Make me forget."

"Make me for—"

"Obliviate."

-

y/n snape & mattheo riddle 

y/n snape & mattheo riddle

Astronomy tower, 1999

By; allonmyhead (IG)

Please forgive me.

A few more chapters left and the book is done.


	49. Chapter 49

"I stare deeply into her eyes and I see my reflection in them. I see how I feel – How she makes me feel and it mesmerizes me, it makes my breath hitch in my throat. I kissed her, a kiss that is strangely unlike me, a kiss full of emotion so strong my heart nearly lunges out of my chest to beat for hers." - Mattheo Marvolo Riddle

Astronomy Tower, 1999

And though I was not cursed with the Dark mark, he left an invisible mark when he died.

A mark

Every word,

Every moment,

Every sigh and,

Every half smile,

It left

A mark.

"I hide a smirk as I watch her spinning around, high from the effects of the joint. She's impossibly beautiful, almost like it's unfair. I'd never tell her though, barely able to tell myself." - M.R

The only sounds are our heavy breathing and the heavy rain, I look back up at him and then I say the thing I never thought would escape my lips, "I missed you."

"And I missed you." He replied, making my heart beat dangerously fast. My worst fear is washed down the drain and replaced with tranquillity. He extends his hand and warily, after some moments of examining it, I intertwine my fingers with his. His touch is warm and gentle on my skin. "I missed you, Y/N." He repeats.

"He taught me how to defend myself."

"Remember all those times I called you pathetic for thinking you could change someone?" I nod and he continues, "In the end, I was the pathetic one. You did change someone- You changed me. You made me feel when it was impossible for me to."

"If I could freeze time, I would want to stay with you in this moment forever." Forever could last a lifetime, but in this case forever was until now. He closed the small space between the two of us and gently placed his lips onto mine. It was a fluid movement, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"You have a place, miss Snape. You have a place in my heart that no one else could ever have, and there is only one thing I'd prefer to change with my spoken words—"He held, the slight corner of his lips arched, his eyes soft, ''Your last name,'' He pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear, ''Though I am not the man of this type. I will always be that man for you—"

"Marry me, Y/N."

"Even if she was the one who ceased me of life — I could never hate her for doing so. She was the girl of angels, and I was the son of demons, destined to love each other, and we did.

I did. I loved her more than I could ever understand, and even if I was dying, my blood pouring out of the cruelty of her magic. I was thankful, grateful that I was the one who had the pleasure of loving her, and before this, being the one to be loved by her."

Mattheo Marvolo Riddle

1979 - 1999


	50. Information

I'm sorry for all the notifications you're getting it's because I opened my account again and the story is republished.

I had ultimately made up my mind to delete my wattpad and delete the story off my wattpad. The person who was going to post possessive and write the last chapter for me (I told her my ideas) was June. I gave her permission to do so and she will be the one to post the very last chapter. I left wattpad because I needed to focus on school and my mental health, and I'm not considering on coming back either. I might delete my wattpad again very very soon and that means the story will be gone but don't worry, i'll tell June to post it on her account instead. What I will do now though is delete wattpad off of my device but before I sign off I want to thank all of you by sticking by my side and reading my story. And please don't hate on each other. I've seen people dislike the story, I've seen people dislike me, and that's okay. Let them have their opinion. Thank you all for letting me meet you and thank you for reading my story. This platform wasn't really for me in the end and I really have to start focusing on myself. I'm sorry if I've ever upset any of you, I really am.

Thank you for the love I've received throughout the whole story. I hope you all can respect my desicion and please know that this was for the best.

Love, always

EDIT: THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. YASMINE AND I NEED SOME TIME TO WRITE ON IT.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE. THE STORY NAME IS LITERALLY "POSSESSIVE" SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM BEING TOXIC AND POSSESSIVE PLEASE EXIT AND DO NOT READ. THIS STORY CLEARLY SAYS 18+ AND LIKE I SAID IN THE DESCRIPTION THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL AND UPSETTING SCENES SO PLEASE STOP MESSAGING ME ABOUT IT.
> 
> Edit: ive gotten way too many requests throughout the whole story to post a picture of what Y/N possibly could look like. If you imagine yourself then ignore this but this is what she looks like if you want to use her for edits;
> 
> If you imagine yourself then ignore this but this is what she looks like if you want to use her for edits;
> 
> Hello and welcome!
> 
> I want to start of by thanking you all for choosing my book.
> 
> I started writing October 1st and I never in a million years thought this book would receive so much attention that it has gotten today.
> 
> I didn't think about my writing in the first chapters I wrote, it gets better and more detailed after chapter 13, so I'll give you a warning, it isn't bad but it isn't good either, but don't stop reading because I promise you, you won't regret it.
> 
> I started taking this book seriously in chapter in chapter 14 because I noticed much attention it got. This book won't traditionally follow the books but it'll include alot of scenes from the books. I wanted my own version with a mix of Harry Potter. I've also includes cellphones but they won't be using it all the time, just when it's necessary. There will be no war and Cedric will be alive throughout the whole story.
> 
> This book is about Y/n, Draco and Cedric.
> 
> It's definitely a rollercoaster filled with drama and emotions.
> 
> Like the description says, Draco isn't soft in this book so don't expect him to be.
> 
> Cedric isn't like in every other book, he's dominant and protective.
> 
> There will be two new characters introduced to the story after chapter 20.
> 
> I wanted to make Draco as realistic as he could be so I made him toxic.
> 
> I couldn't find any good DracoXReader stories that satisfied me enough so I took the opportunity to make my own.
> 
> It's a super-slowburn story and it starts at year six.
> 
> Y/n is a muggle-born and she's placed in Slytherin which caused her whole house to hate her. Read the story to find out more about her identity and if she really is a Muggle.
> 
> They're about 18-19 years old so please have that in mind.
> 
> This book contains violent, sexual and upsetting scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> POSSESSIVE
> 
> By: yasmineamaro


End file.
